NA: Hoshi ni Negai o
by Cloudrules11
Summary: A month after the Omega incident, a old friend of Avalanche returns from the dead. Hiro Aoyama must now fight his inner demons, and reunite with old friends, and find the truth of his past. Will he? Read my entire series.
1. Links

_**NA: Hoshi Ni Negai O**_

_Document 1_

_Thousands of years ago, a calamity known as Jenova crashed into the Planet, creating a giant wound upon the planet. The reason is still unknown, but some claim that she came here on her own will. Some people said someone or something summoned Jenova to the Planet. No one really knows. Apparently, Jenova needed the planet as a vessel to trav-_

_**DOCUMENT DELETED**_

_Document 2_

_Professor Hojo, one of Shinra's top scientist, worked on many expierments. He, however, claims that he has made four great expierments, while the other one is on it's way. Project S, Project G, Project V, Project T (Whom he is still working on.), yet the last one was totally unknown. He never would speak of the last one until he would start the expierment. Hojo claims: "Unlike the others, there will be no cells...but this being will have almost more power then both Project S and Project G." I have to disagree, since Project S-_

_**DOCUMENT DELETED**_

_Document 13_

_He has finally done it. He has made one of the most idoitc mistakes in history. He used a live baby boy for the expierment. Not only that, he was the son of two of the most respected Shirna agents. They were higher then the Turks and SOILDER. He brutally murdered them and took the boy. But I had no say in it. Anyway, the boy was infused with a very powerful force, giving him a small chance to survive. The expierment is still going on..the poor child. But Project S-_

_**DOCUMENT DELETED**_

_Document 23_

_I report one last time before my departure. The Projects have grown. I'm not completeted sure what happened to Project V. Project S and Project G are apart of SOILDER while Project T is still at the Shinra building. Project H survived the expierment, and has bonded with Project T. Apparently, like his father, is perfect with a sword. The boy beat a grown-man in a fight. Project T actually has fun with the small child. I am not surprised, seeing the look on his face when he sees her._

They all have grown

_and I feel as though I can not write anymore about their stories._

_Will they create their own plot?_

Or will Hojo create it?

_I hope to God that they escape that cruel world._

_Especially Project T and H._

_I fear for both their-_

_**DOCUMENT DELETED**_

_**Shrina Expierment Bios-**_

_**PROJECT H (Last recorded entry):**_

_Name: Hiro Aoyama_

_Age: 17_

_Blood Type???_

_Hiro Aoyama...one of my greatest expierments. He has changed, becoming more mature, more powerful. It has been ten years since I last seen the child. I saw him at the tournment when he was 13, but I didn't talk to the boy. I wish he wouldn't of ran away, since I could of used him as my greatest weapon. He is could be as powerful as Sephiroth, Gensis, even Jenova! I also heard he joined Avalance. That Cloud must of tricked him. He also has a bond with that ninja from Wutai. Damn, but I will see him soon. I heard rumors around the world that there was a fight between my son Sephiroth and a demon boy. He has unlocked it..finally after four years. He must remember it, since he is old enough. I'm surprised though, Sephiroth must of been asking __**him **__to join Jenova. Patheic. __**He **__would not do so, since he is the strongest being that I have ever met. Aoyama isn't having a hard time surpressing him, perhaps now is not the time. _

_Hmph, nothing will help. Even another one of my greatest expierments had a hard time studying __**him**__. Tiamatt, patheic woman. I, the great Hojo, has completed the greatest fusion before. But, sadly, Aoyama is the only one that holds that thing within him. I suppose that he will think that it is Jenova within him, though Tiamatt, Sephiroth, a couple of other scientist, some other people, and I know about __**him**__. But Tiamatt, Sephiroth, and the people he lived with didn't know the complete truth. Who he truly is. What he truly is. I, the great Hojo, kno-_

_  
Oh no. It seems as though my guest have arrived. Ahh..he is here!_

A cold smile appeared out of the darkness near the computer. "Hiro Aoyama..."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A thounsand years before, Jenova, a calamity, crashed into the planet. It caused a giant wound, but it survived. People believe that Jenova was the only threat to the world then. Or was she?_

Was their another threat?

_Who is Hiro truly?_

What is he?  


_To find out, all he has to do is make a_

_**Wish upon a star**_

_**CR11**_


	2. Returning

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

_Ugh...my head..._

_A light?_

_What is this?_

A clear blue sky was in a blond haired man's face. His hair was long, down to the middle of his back. "Damn, was I in that dream realm for to long?" His clothes were to small for him, not that small, but just small. "Agh...my head..." His eyes were blue, but were covered up by his bangs. He had a scar on his right eye, but that also was covered up.

"Where am I?"

The man looked upon the ruins of Midgar, the buildings covered with ivy and rust. "Midgar?" The man was also holding a blade, a ancient blade given to him by someone who meant so much to him. "It's in ruins? I knew this would happen." The man smiled, and looked towards the sky.

"Was I revied?" The man shook his head.

"Or..was I just brought back, but still dead?"

The man shook his head. "Maybe...I'll go see Avalanche..." The man walked off, and looked towards the town closes to Midgar, Kalm. "I wonder what is going on there." But before he could go, he heard a girl scream.

"What the?"

He looked down to see a situation unfolding.

"Come on girly! It doesn't matter if you don't want to come with us or not, your still coming!" said a man holding on to the girl's wrist. The girl had auburn hair, and she wore a black T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed. The man watched, he would jump in in a minute.

"Don't be scared first time?"

Ok, that was enough to make him jump in. The man jumped down in front of the fool holding the girl. He took his arm and bent it, and threw him over to one of the other lackeys.

"OWW! WHO IN THE-"

The man smirked.

"So, like kidnapping girls and raping girls? Heh...what a low thing to do."

"What did you say punk?!?!" All of them drew their swords, waiting for him to respond.

The man just laughed. "Those butter knifes?"

They charged at him, thinking that he had nothing. But the man drew the blade and slashed the air, making a wave that knocked the men down, groaning in pain.

"We need help!" said one of the punks."BOSS! HELP US!"

All of a sudden, a man appeared. He had a eye patch on, and he was the exact same size as the hero. He wore jeans, and white T-shirt, and a leather jacket. "So, you were messing with my lackeys?" T

he man just laughed and nodded. "Yea, and if your here to get this girl, I suggest you change your mind." The man had two swords, chinese blades to be exact. "And what about it? Rague doesn't fear anyone!"

The man sighed mentally. _He likes speaking of himself in third person? Really?_

There was silence. To the girl, it felt like eternety. But the man laughed, laughed loud. "What is so funny?" The man smiled.

"Would you fear me if I showed you somthing and told you my name?"

The man pulled his bangs up into the air, and revealed his scar. "What? So? You got a scar." The man laughed again.

"True, but this scar was caused by the One Winged Angel, the top of the line Soilder."

Rague's eyes widened. "No...."

The man laughed softly. Letting his hand go from his bangs.

"That's right. My name is Hiro Aoyama."

The girl gasped. _Is he the one Kadaj talks about?_

Hiro charged at the man and stabbed him through the head with complete ease, causing blood to pour from the gruesome wound. He then removed the sword quickly, slashing the air to make the blood fall from the sword.

Rague, the leader, fell to the ground, to rest in eternal sleep.

"HE KILLED RAGUE! RUN AWAY!" The rest of the bandits ran. Hiro smirked as he watched them ran, putting the blade back.

The girl walked up to Hiro. "Thank you..." Hiro smiled.

"Don't sweat it." Hiro said, his smile still upon his face. He then looked at Rague, and studied him. There really wasn't any blood on the clothes...and he REALLY needed new clothes. Though he would regret it, he turned to the girl. "Do you mind...I kinda need new clothes."

The girl turned around, and closed her eyes.

"Ok, you can look now." She turned back around to see the dead body of Rague on the ground, only with boxers on, and Hiro with new clothes. His old clothes were scattered on the ground.

"Ahh! Much better. So much baggier."

"So what are you doing out here by your self?" He asked suddenly.

"I came here to see Midgar again, until the bandits showed up."

"Oh, well it's not a smart idea...those bandits would do anything to you, honestly."

"Yea, I need to be more careful...and I've heard about you, aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"I don't know the details either. I just popped up."

"It has been a year since you died, alot has changed."

"Ye- WAIT A YEAR?"

"Yea."

"Damn...I'm twenty now....I feel, old."

"You're not really that old, so don't worry about it!"

"I guess, what's your name anyway?"

"Ara McNeil, nice to meet you."

After they talked, Ara decided it was time for her to get home. She ran, making sure no monsters get her. "Nice girl, but needs to stay out of trouble. She kinda reminds me of me..." said Hiro holding the Murasame in his hands.

"Well...to Kalm then."

* * *

**aT kAlM**

Hiro walked through the bustling streets, getting hit everytime. _I guess the survivors of Midgar must of come here. _Hiro thought walking into the plaza. Hiro started to look around, seeing if he could find anyone.

But then he saw Tifa.

Tifa hasn't changed at all. He decided to scare her. _I know she wouldn't faint..I might as well. _Hiro creeped up behind Tifa, and said: "Hey Tifa!"

Tifa however, thought it was a maniac or mugger, so she turned around and threw her fist. Hiro caught it easily. "Are you trying to kill a old friend?" asked Hiro, smiling as he struggled with her

Tifa looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked. 

_Damn, hair is way to long._

"It's me! Hiro!" Tifa eyes widened, then fell. She jumped at Hiro and got him in a giant bearhug.

"Hiro I am so glad your alive!" She said, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Thanks Tifa." said Hiro while pushing her arms off him. "Where is everyone?" Of course, he wanted to see Yuffie so much.

"There at the Bar, we rented out the whole thing just for a reunion!" said Tifa smiling. She began to walk past Hiro, knowing he would follow

"Whats the reunion for?" asked Hiro following her as she walked.

"The end of Sephiroth! And...your death." Tifa said the last part quietly.

Hiro smirked, not wanting a sad moment. "You don't worry about it! I am back now!" he said smiling. Tifa made a fake smile, but turned back around.

* * *

When they entered the bar, everyone said hello to Tifa, but did not notice Hiro, who went by Arxen and sat beside him.

"Hey Tifa! What took ya?" asked Barret, who was drinking beer.

"Saw a old friend, I invited him over." said Tifa.

"And who is this old friend Tifa?" asked Denzel.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway." The funny thing is, no one saw Hiro except for the bartender, who didn't know who he was.

"COME ON TELL US!" said Cid getting angry, obviously drunk out of his mind.

Hiro smirked, still hiding. He'd never be found.

"No! He is someone where in the bar, look around."

Cid laughed. "Alright Tifa, I'll play your little game."

Cid looked around, actually studying and saw Hiro who waved.

Cid didn't speak, he was to busy trying to get the cigratte out of his mouth.

"See him Cid?" said Tifa laughing. Cid nodded.

"Who is it Cid-" Barret also stopped when he saw the blonde haired man, who was smirking. Barret fell out of his chair, and stood back up.

"HOW IN THE-"

Hiro started to laugh, getting attention from everyone in the bar. "Geez, no one noticed me before now, you guys are just plain pathetic now! Have you all seriously lost all your skill?"

Everyone just plain out stood there. "H-Hiro?" stuttered Arxen, who couldn't believe it.

"Yea, what is the problem?" The silence broke when everyone started to hug him. (Besides Vincent, Shelke, and Red.) Hiro was glad to see everyone, but then noticed something. "Where is Yuffie?" he asked. Everyone turned silence, but Cid acted happy. Hiro shrugged the silence off for nothing.

"She will be here soon, just wait alright!" Nanaki looked at Hiro, who just smiled and stuck up his thumb. _I hope that he can take it. _

Cloud poked Hiro on the shoulder, and pulled him into a empty corner. "Cloud? What is it?"

Cloud sighed.

"I need advice...it is about a girl.."

Hiro laughed.

"You're older than I am and you are asking me about a girl? Oh this is priceless. Who is it?" Cloud pointed towards Tifa, who was talking to Barret.

"Tifa? Well..I'll try to help you anyway I can." Cloud smiled.

"Thanks."

But Hiro heard a voice, two actually.

"Come on Damen! It's a party!" said a voice. Hiro turned to see Yuffie, who has somehow changed after a year.

"Alright! But I don't want to get introuble..I mean..its for your dead boyfriend, and I am your new one, we've been dating for a while..." said a black haired man walking in with her.

Hiro's heart tore apart, his own body felt like dissapearing again.

"Oh well, he is my OLD boyfriend. Sure I miss him, but hey, he's dead! I found you, my true love!" she said happily. Hiro put his head down. Everyone, besides Yuffie, knew Hiro was alive, and they just glared at her.

"Yuffie! How could you say that!" said Tifa, huffing with anger.

"It's true Tifa! He's dead. I can't mourn after a old flame the whole time! I'm sorry but I gotta move on sometime...plus..Damen is way better than Hiro, sorry." Yuffie said, smiling.

Arxen, looking at his best friend, noticed Hiro's sadness. Arxen stood up and hit his fist on the table.

"Would you dare say that in front of his face! You don't have the fucking guts too!!!" Arxen said. Yuffie looked at Arxen, surprised with his anger.

"Come on Arx! Don't get mad."

Arxen hit the table. "Don't call me that!!!!!'

Damen laughed. "You all shouldn't stand up for him...he sounds weak. I'm sure I can take him on." He laughed again.

Yuffie smiled as she looked at Damen. "I bet you could. I'm sorry you guys, but I'm not gonna mope over him....I moved on, found someone better. I'd tell him straight to his face that I don't love him anymore. But he-"

"But I what, Yuffie?" Hiro appeared right infront of Yuffie and Damen. Hiro had a totally angered look on his face.

Yuffie was shocked, she almost fell if it wasn't for Damen holding on to her.

"No..it can't be.."

Damen looked at the man, who was the same size as him. "Who are you?"

Hiro looked at Damen. "I'm Hiro. The guy you were talking shit about."

Damen laughed. "Really?"

Yuffie stood and looked at Hiro, who now didn't look angry, but sad. "Hiro! I can explain...." She attempted to take what she said back, but Hiro just shook his head, jumping back.

Tears started to fall, silent ones, and Hiro looked at Yuffie. "How could you do that to me..I promised to come back, for you, but you just, go and do that..." Hiro muttered.

"You can't expect her to wait for you, you were dead." Damen explained, and Hiro glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiro yelled, taking out the Murasame. He looked at it for a moment, almost thinking of a way out. Yuffie saw that, as did Avalanche.

"No, don't, don't you dare-" Yuffie was cut off.

Hiro took the blade, but instead of killing him self, he threw it on the ground, next to Yuffie.

"I can't believe it...Yuffie I thought-"

Damen took his fist and rammed it into Hiro's face.

But Hiro didn't move, he threw his fist at Damen, causing him to fly out of the bar.

Hiro looked at everyone.

"You all knew this was going to happen....yet you let it. Well...I see why you all didn't care to tell me. Thanks, see you all in hell." With that, Hiro jumped out of the hole he made.

* * *

**tHe WaStElAnD**

Hiro looked around the wasteland. He was alone...felt with sadness. Yuffie betrayed him, infact, his whole group betrayed him. He may have been dead. But he did promise! How could she?

"WHAT THE HELL? YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

Hiro turned to see Reno, Rude, and a blond haired Turk looking at him.

"Hm? Oh yea.." Hiro said, looking at him. His voice sounded, horrible. He was depressed, obviously.

"But how are you alive?" asked Rude, pretty much shocked. The girl didn't know him, so she asked Rude and Reno who he was.

"Oh, this is Hiro Aoyama! He is the one who died fighting Sephiroth." said Reno, who was still in shock.

"Really? My name is Elena, nice to meet you." Hiro sighed.

"Yea.." Reno noticed he was depressed.

"What is up with you?" asked Reno.

"Who is Damen?" They all sighed, causing Hiro to know they know something.

"Well?"

"Damen is the son of the new leader of WRO. The original leader was Reeve, but for some reason, he resigned. The new owner is a man named Katuza. The man is a fool, he even has a Rebellion to fight against now." Hiro didn't laugh.

"Hm.."

"Hey! Why don't you join the Turks? We need another swordsman." said Reno.

"But Reno, we have Tiamatt." said Rude pushing up his glasses.

"Tiamatt? Why is she with you guys?" asked Hiro, sort of a shocked to know Tiamatt was with the Turks this whole entire time.

"Oh, she went into depression after Sephiroth was killed two times. Infact, she was sad when she found out you died." said Reno.

Hiro didn't smirk, didn't laugh, didn't even smile.

"I'll consider your offer." Hiro said, then walking off without saying a word.

Reno and Rude looked at each other, while Elena watched him go.

"He must of found out that Yuffie is engaged to that kid Damen." said Rude.

Reno sighed. "Yea...poor kid. We might as well tell Tiamatt that he is alive though."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**CR11**


	3. Rage

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro walked around Kalm, making sure to avoid any run ins with Avalanche. He has a solid hatred for them now. They hid that away from him, that important secret. Now Hiro doesn't have a place to stay, infact, he doesn't even have a sword.

He was dirt broke!

He sighed, thinking of away to make money. But then he bumped into someone, someone he knew.

"Hiro Aoyama?"

Hiro turned to see..Kadaj?

"Kadaj.."

Hiro jumped back, not in fear, but away to get away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Hiro said calmly, his voice monotone.

Kadaj looked different. He was wearing plain clothes, a white T shirt, and jeans.

"Oh, just walking. I thought that you were dead. So how did you come back?" asked Kadaj rubbing his head.

"I should be asking you the same thing..aren't you evil?" asked Hiro, still calm. He wasn't showing any emotion.

"Don't worry Hiro! I am a good person now! I am living with my brothers and sister!"

"...Your sister?"

"Her name is Kadai." said Kadaj, rubbing his head, still confused Hiro saw Kadaj's sword, which was on his side. "Kadaj, may I use your sword?" asked Hiro.

Kadaj nodded, wondering why, but handed him his sword. Hiro took it, and cut off his hair. His hair was back to his original. It was on his upper back, where he liked it. He handed Kadaj his sword back.

"There.."

Kadaj just looked at him.

"You really have changed. Your emotionless! Like...a robot!" said Kadaj laughing.

"Something came up. Yuffie is dating a man named Damen. Acted like I was nothing but some toy to her."

Kadaj looked at him.

"I thought they were engaged."

Hiro eyes actually went up in shock.

"What!?!?!" Anger rose within Hiro, causing him to violent hit the wall beside him, causing the building to shatter. Spectators screamed as Kadaj waved his hands like a maniac.

"Hiro?!?!?! HIRO?!?! CALM DOWN!"

* * *

**lAteR**

"So do you think he will join?" asked Reno. Rude shook his head.

"Possibly not, Tiamatt quit after the first president was killed. The only people that can convince her to rejoin is Hiro or Sephiroth." said Rude. But then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Reno running towards the door. He opened it to see Hiro.

"Well, looks like you got a haircut. So, are you going to join?" asked Reno, smirking.

"I still thinking about it, I came here to see Tiamatt." Reno made a look at Rude, who stepped foward.

"She is not here, she went out."

Hiro thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I think I know where." Hiro walked out, not saying goodbye to them again.

_Good thing we didn't tell him, we seriously need him on the Turks. _Reno thought, sighing. But then there were a couple of engines starting, and something taking off. "Wait..." Reno looked out and saw his motorcycle being stolen.

"GOD! RUDE I ASKED YOU TO TAKE OUT THE FUCKING KEYS!!!!"

* * *

Hiro rode towards the place he thought that he would see Tiamatt.

_Could she be there? _

Hiro rode into the Forbidden City, and jumped off the motorcycle. Hiro looked around, and saw nothing. "I guess I can go see the gravesite of Aeris." Hiro said walking towards the gravesite. He then noticed something was stirring in the shadows, he decided to let it go.

As Hiro walked, he heard someone messing with a sword, possibly making it sharper.

He then saw Tiamatt, sitting there, looking at the water. She had her hair in a bun, revealing a tatto on her neck. She wore the suit of a Turk, and was looking at her blade. Hiro quietly went up behind her.

"It has been 7 years, the last time I have seen you Tiamatt." Tiamatt turned around, and saw Hiro."Alot has changed...surprised to see me?"

Her face went to calm, to overjoyed. She started to cry. "Hiro?" She jumped and hugged him, much to Hiro's surprise. Hiro hugged back.

"Hiro, oh my gosh, you've gotten so big! You're bigger than I am now! Oh I thought you were dead!" She said, still holding on to Hiro.

"I will be again if you don't let go of your grip." Hiro said plainly, but you can hearing his voice being choked. Tiamatt let go, and she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with the Turks?" asked Hiro calmly.

Tiamatt looked confused. "I quit after the first president of Shinra died, who told you I was still with them." Hiro then sighed.

"That bastard Reno." Tiamatt shook her head.

"You can't believe him all the time." She said. Hiro didn't smirk, to Tiamatt's surprise.

"Hiro what is wrong with you?"

"The girl I loved that I promise that I would return is engaged to Katuza's son, Damen. She acted like I was a toy to her..

Tiamatt looked at Hiro with concern.

"Sorry to hear that, but you know there are other girls out there!" Hiro looked at her, surprised by her answer.

"7 years ago your answer would of been get over it, what is up with you?" asked Hiro.

Tiamatt smiled, once again, making Hiro confused. "I haven't seen you in 7 years, so why are you worried?" She asked. Hiro then smiled, and nodded.

"Yea, maybe your right."

Clapping was heard. A man in a dark cloak appeared. He was taller then Tiamatt and Hiro, and he laughed.

"Touching, but did not affect me...humans are...interesting, creatures. Hehehe..."

Tiamatt was going to lunge at the man, but noticed her sword was gone. She turned to see Hiro with it.

"I am sorry Tiamatt, let me use it for once." Tiamatt sighed.

"That is my welcome back gift!"

"Who are you exactly?" asked Hiro, pointing the blade in his direction. The man then summoned a giant scythe.

"My name is not important, but you are important to us Hiro Aoyama!" The man charged at Hiro.

Hiro easily blocked the attack, and kicked the man in the chest, and he disappeared. Tiamatt was surprised. 

_What has happen to Hiro? He is WAY stronger then I remember. _

The man smirked. "You think I am that horrible?" The man then quickly threw the scythe, and it hit Hiro, and it was stuck to his chest. The man just glared, and Hiro was shocked.

"That my boy, was around 10,000 volts. No normal human can with stand that, but you can. Your not normal!" The man said. He opened his hand, and the scythe came back.

"I will leave you for now, but next time, you will be ours." The man faded within the darkness. Tiamatt quickly ran to her brother, catching him before he could fall.

* * *

Hiro sighed as his wound was being healed by Tiamatt. She used Curaga two times, and it was done.

"Thanks." Hiro said standing up.

"Hiro, you need a sword, and you need a home, what are you going to do?" asked Tiamatt, holding her blade.

"I don't know, but I will figure it out." said Hiro, looking where the wound should be.

"Hiro, I will find you a place to live, you go find a weapon, you're in danger." said Tiamatt. worried.

"Alright, I'll go buy a weapon..."

"Ok, meet me in Rocket Town...be careful out there, ok?"

Hiro smirked. "Don't worry, I will be fine." He got up, and hugged her. "Thanks for the healing..." He walked over to the motorcycle, hopped on. "I'll see you later." He then rode off through the forest.

Tiamatt sighed deeply.

_If only you knew anything about that demon..._

_

* * *

  
_

**lAtEr**

Hiro acquired a sword, which he bought from a store in Kalm. It was a normal blade, no big deal. Hiro held the blade.

"I wish I could get a real sword.." Hiro said to himself, quite mad that he couldn't hold a real blade. "No worries though, I might as well just go find Tiamatt." Hiro jumped his cycle and rode off the grounds of Kalm, and into the grassy lands.

_She said to meet her in Rocket Town. _Hiro thought. He was worried that he would see Cid.

"I don't care, I will get past him, even if it means to get in a fight with him." Hiro mumbled. As he was riding to Rocket Town, a airship followed.

* * *

**RoCkEt ToWn**

"Tiamatt! Where the hell is Hiro?" asked a upset Cid.

"He said he would be here, don't worry." said Tiamatt, fixing a engine in the _Shera_.

"I...actually need to apologize to him..." Cid was actually acting serious, and he acted a bit sad. Something completely new to his nature.

"What about that Damen kid? Hiro found out about the engagement." Tiamatt said, still working on the airship.

"Do you think he will forgive me?" asked Cid, ignoring Tiamatt's question.

"I don't know, he may." said Tiamatt, turning to her mentor. Cid sighed.

"I am afraid that he will hate us all." said Cid, looking down, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Hiro wouldn't do that." Tiamatt was trying to make him feel better.

Little do they know, Hiro listened to the last part, standing in the door way.

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Hiro, walking inside.

Cid turned and saw Hiro. "Hiro! I-" But he was surprised when Hiro pulled his blade out.

"Cid, why didn't you tell me about Yuffie and that Damen kid?" asked Hiro.

Cid looked down.

"We were told by Cloud and Arxen to be quiet about it, we didn't have a choice." Hiro anger rose, his eyes turned red for a split second but turned to normal.

"WHAT?" Hiro charged at Cid, and hit him in the face, causing him to fly out of the buliding. Tiamatt was shocked by Hiro's sudden burst of strength.

Tiamatt looked at Hiro, surprised by his outburst.

"Hiro what is wrong!?!" she yelled. Hiro looked at Tiamatt.

"Who side are you on? Oh of course, thiers! You're going to be like everyone else!" Tiamatt gasped, surprised..

"Hiro...please..."

Hiro was getting angry.

"You said that you would always be by my side! Defending me from everything! But who side are you on?!?!" Tiamatt shook her head.

"Hiro! Please just calm down! Listen to what I have to say!"

"NO! I WON'T LISTEN TO ANYONES-"

_SMACK_

Hiro's head was turned, a big red handprint on his right cheek, his eyes widened.

"Hiro...what is wrong with you? You're not you...you turned cold-hearted, I thought that you were just about to kill Cid right then and there." Tiamatt said, looking straight into the warrior's eyes.

Hiro eyes widened, felt with guilt. She was right. This wasn't him. He quickly backed up, then turned, running. Tiamatt shockingly let him. He ran, he didn't care where he went. He couldn't believe it. He almost killed his friends...What is going on with him?

* * *

**TiAmAtT**

_That wasn't Hiro, it was Void, trying to regain control. That slap must of woke him from his rage. Good thing Hiro didn't release him. _Tiamatt thought.

_I guess Hiro must of realize that he was going to kill Cid, so he must of ran off. I remeber somthing that he told me when he was younger._

_FLASHBACK_

_"Tiamatt! Tiamatt!" said a 13 year old Hiro, running up to her._

_ "What is it brat?" said Tiamatt, cleaning her blade. _

_"I can't wait for the final round! Me vs. You!" said Hiro laughing. "Like old times!"  
_

_ "Yea, but you know people die in the final round right?" Hiro smile faded. _

_"Yea, but I would never kill my friends!" said Hiro._

_ Tiamatt looked at him. "Why? Sometimes you may be forced into it."  
_

_ Hiro looked at the sky, sitting by Tiamatt. "I'd feel horrible! I could never kill someone close to me! If they did so much for me....I couldn't bring myself to killing them. My life would be in debt to them...I couldn't do it."__ said Hiro. Tiamatt looked at him. _

_"Even if someone controls you, would you still feel horrible?" asked Tiamatt._

_Hiro nodded, looking at her for the strange question._

_ "Yes...?" _

_Tiamatt couldn't believe Hiro was saying this at thirteen, a age where he wouldn't know what it would be like to be in debt to someone. Then again, Hiro wasn't a average kid. _

_"Do you really mean that Hiro?" _

_Hiro nodded, smiling.  
_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

**hIrO**

Hiro was in a dark alley, sitting down, crying.

"I almost tried to kill them...I can't...believe it..." Hiro didn't stop crying, even when it started to rain. As time past, Hiro became more anxious to run and apolize to everyone. But the thought of Yuffie with Damen and Cloud's betrayl schorched his mind. 

_There is no way I am going back...but what about Tiamatt? I almost killed her! What is wrong with me? _

His thoughts were cut off by a hand on the shoulder. He looked up and saw Reno and Rude.

"Dude, your going to die out here!" Reno said.

"Come on, we'll go back by our base." Rude said.

Hiro nodded. He walked along with them, and looked at the sky.

"Reno, why didn't you tell me that Tiamatt quit the Turks a long time ago?" asked Hiro, still looking up to the sky. Reno sighed.

"We needed you for the Turks." said Reno.

"Besides, if you are wondering why Tiamatt quit, ask her yourself, she is right behind you." Hiro then turned. Tiamatt was right behind him, and she jumped and hugged him.

Hiro was surprised, and he hugged back.

"I am sorry Tiamatt." said Hiro. Tiamatt just looked at him and smiled.

"No, don't worry about it." Hiro smiled. It was good to know, he had his sister he could trust...

* * *

**To be continued  
**

**CR11**


	4. Haunting Dreams

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro sighed, thinking of what happen yesterday. He was laying in his new apartment, which was in the middle of the inner city of Kalm. Tiamatt helped him buy it, it wasn't much, but it was a home. He remembered that he told Tiamatt that he did not want anything to do with Avalanche, since they sided with Damen and the new WRO.

Hiro hated it.

There was a knock on his door, three at the same time actually. "Come on in." Hiro said, eyes closed, laying on the couch, relaxed.

The door opened, revealing a silver-haired woman, Kadaj, and Ara. "Yo! Hiro! What's up?" asked Kadaj, knocking Hiro's feet off his couch.

Hiro glared at Kadaj, and then turned to see Ara. He was shocked to see her with them, but decided not to ask questions.

"Hey, how are you Ara?" asked Hiro smiling.

Ara smiled back.

"Fine." Hiro then turned to the silver haired woman, who seemed to not even care.

_What a rude..._

"Who are you?" asked Hiro.

"My name is Kadai, you got a problem?" said Kadai.

Hiro just raised a eyebrow.

_She's feisty._

"Jeez, calm down. Just asking."

Kadai just glared at Hiro.

Kadaj sighed. "Sorry, she has...anger issues." Kadai glared at her twin.

"Shut up Kadaj!" Kadaj just laughed.

"Anyway Hiro, I was wondering if you want to spar? You have been dead for the a year." Hiro smirked, and grabbed his sword.

"Alright, I hope you got better!"

* * *

**oUtSiDe In gRaSs lAnDs **

Hiro took out his sword, and got into a stance. Kadaj did the same.

"Alright! Time to get this party started!" Kadaj charged at Hiro and slashed. But the funny thing, he cut the air.

"What the?" Hiro appeared behind him and hit him in the back, sending him twenty feet across the area. Kadai looked at the blonde, surprised by his skill.

_Hmmm...he is WAY stronger then Kadaj told us. Surprising that he even can move that fast. _

Hiro pointed his sword at Kadaj. "Give in?"

Kadaj smirked, and stood up.

"No way!"

Hiro laughed. "Alright, time to test my new move." Hiro took his hand, and waved it past his blade. Hiro then closed his eyes. His sword exploded with mana. Hiro opened his eyes and charged at him, but stopped in front of him. He stabbed in the sword in the ground, and jumped back.

"What the heck Hiro? It didn't do anything!" said Kadaj laughing.

Hiro snapped his fingers, and it exploded, knocking Kadaj on the ground. After it ended, Hiro opened his hand and his sword came back to him. 

_I should actually thank Tiamatt for that move. Funny thing is that I made a modification. _

Kadaj is laying down on the ground, pretty much burnt from the explosion. Hiro walked up to him.

"So, you give?" asked Hiro, using Curaga. Kadaj just nodded.

"Yea, you have gotten way better."

But Kadaj was cut short when Hiro turned and blocked a fist with his finger. It was Kadai's!

"Look what your doing! You just don't run up to me and attack me!" Hiro said flicking her making her fall on the ground.

How did you-"

"I transferred my strength into my finger, not really that hard." Hiro said, pretty much bored. Ara looked at Kadaj, seeing that he was stunned.

"Well, I guess that should be it for today." said Ara, picking Kadaj up and Kadai up.

Hiro nodded. "Yea, I got to get going, I got to do somthing." Hiro said, walking off

. Ara looked at Hiro, surprised by his strength.

"Kadaj, was Hiro always that strong?" asked Ara, scratching her head. Kadaj shook his head.

"When I fought him, he was a equal, but now, he is way beyond me, incredible.

How could he die and then come back with that much power?"

* * *

**hIrO**

Hiro rubbed his scar. It was hurting like hell.Hiro kept rubbing it until something flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_Hiro looked at Tiamatt with worry, seeing she was happy. She was rubbing her stomach, smiling. "So how are they?" asked Hiro. Tiamatt just smiled at her companion. "_

_Fine." She noticed that Hiro was deep in thought. _

_"Hiro what is up?" she asked, surprised about Hiro actually not paying any attention. Hiro sighed._

_ "It's him, he won't stop bothering me. He keeps saying that he will control me. It's like...he doesn't even want me to stay asleep. I can not get any sleep. Everytime I am quiet when all of you are having a conversation, it is him who keeps telling me to do things." _

_Tiamatt looked at Hiro with concern._

_ "Like what?" _

_Hiro looked down. "He tells me to let him rip all of you apart..." _

_Tiamatt glared at Hiro. "So your going to let him!?!?!?" She was practically yelling. _

_"Wait what? Tiamatt I would-" But he was cut off. _

_"GET OFF MY SHIP!" _

_Hiro looked at Tiamatt with sadness in his eyes. "Tiamatt! What-"_

**"DO YOU LIKE YOUR DREAM BOY?!?!" **

**

* * *

  
**

"AHHH!" Hiro jumped out of his bed, covered with sweat, and some tears. "What was that? Tiamatt actually hating me?" Hiro said to himself, in the dark bedroom. He sighed and turned on the light beside him. But after I woke up, I heard a voice...what was that?" Hiro rubbed his head. "No..it was just a dream. Nothing like that would ever happen. Tiamatt wouldn't hate me." He looked down at a picture he kept. It was Tiamatt, Him, and a man tore out of the picture, but you can see dark boots.

"She wouldn't do that..." Hiro sighed. "I owe her, I caused her to go in depression...she saved me alot, what should I do?" Hiro sat down, and looked at the ceiling.

* * *

**sOmEwHeRe ElSe**

Tiamatt was out on the roof, in her normal clothes, looking towards the sky. "Should I tell him? About me..." Tiamatt was having a conflict with herself. "Should I also tell him about.." She shook her head.

"No..that Demon is way to strong." She took out a book that she kept for 7 years, opening the book, it showed a picture of four cloaked demons, in the forms of humans.

"Who are these men?" she asked her self. But someone touched her shoulder, causing her to jump up, sword drawn. She saw Hiro, who was a little terrifed.

"Jeez! Tiamatt don't freak!"

Tiamatt quickly hid the book, Hiro didn't noticed though.

"Hiro, what are you doing here?" Hiro just smiled. "Nothing really, I came here to hang out." Tiamatt sighed, and sat down, sitting her blade down beside her.

"What do you need?" She asked. Hiro sat down beside her, and looked towards the sky. His scar started to ache again, and he closed his eyes, making him black out.

* * *

_"Hey Vincent." said Hiro, who has done his duties. Vincent somehow made a smile._

_ "I am glad to see you again old friend."_

_ Hiro smirked. "Jeez aren't you touchy! It has been a long time." Hiro said standing besides the gunman._

_ "Yes it has." Hiro looked at Vincent, who was looking at his fiancee, who Hiro didn't really knew that well. _

_"Vincent, how did you get back?" asked Hiro. _

_"Tiamatt used Time Compression, bringing me back from the Lifestream." Hiro looked at him, and asked somthing that hurt. _

_"How is she?" _

_Vincent knew who he meant, since he was apart of the incident. "She has changed. I guess she misses you more then you miss her." _

_Hiro was surprised. _

_"Maybe Tiamatt can bring her back as well."_

_"Hiro, I would if I could but I would likely die. Even if I somehow lived, it could put my babies in danger. I'm sorry but I hope you understand." _

_Hiro's face fell._

_ She can't bring her back_

_. But, he couldn't be selfish, he really didn't wanted Tiamatt or the children to die out of his desire. Hiro nodded. "Don't worry Hiro, I am sure you will find someone else." said Tiamatt walking off._

**"ONCE AGAIN YOUR DESIRES WILL NEVER COME TRUE BOY!!!!"**

**

* * *

  
**

Hiro gasped, he looked where Tiamatt was, but she was gone. She left a note:

**_Hiro:_**

**_Fell asleep eh? Oh well. I am sorry but I had to go somewhere, so sorry I couldn't wake you. Well, I'll see you later!_**

**_Tiamatt_**

Hiro shook his head. "Why is this haunting me?!!?!?!?" Hiro said, hitting the floor of the roof, causing it to shatter. "What the?" Hiro looked at himself.

"What am I......?"

* * *

"It seems it is getting to the boy."

"The First one was created by Him, the other one must be of the future."

"Yes, the boy is not selfish, he would put his friends infront of himself. He cares for them."

"That guy is starting to bug me."

"He will be ours soon."

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**

**CR11**


	5. Crashing The Party

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Kadaj was walking down the way towards Hiro's apartment. He wanted to know why Hiro was acting so weird lately. As he walked near the door, he stopped and saw something red on the door. It was..blood? Kadaj walked in to see Hiro watching TV.

"Oh hey Kadaj, what you need?" asked Hiro. Kadaj looked to see Hiro watching the News. Most likely Katzuna's speech about his son.

"Hey, you want to go out?" asked Kadaj, planning on talking about what was wrong with him. Hiro gave Kadaj a weird look, causing Kadaj to over react.

"NO NO NO! Ara and Kadai will come with us!" said Kadaj waving his hands in front of them. Hiro laughed, and grabbed his sword, and strapped it to his back.

"Yea, coming." As they walked out, Kadaj knew that was Hiro's blood.

* * *

**lAtEr At tHe MalL**

"Why in the heck are we at the mall in Edge?" asked Hiro, looking around the city.

"It was Kadai's idea." said Kadaj sighing.

"What about Yazoo and Loz?" asked Hiro, wondering why they weren't here.

"Kadai scared them off." said Kadaj laughing.

"So what about Ara and Kadai, I never saw them a year ago."

"Well, Sephiroth came back and he went all out on you, and then he died again. We came back. This time to be good." He said. As we approached the girls. Ara was sitting there waiting, most likely she was the patient one. Kadai, though, ran up to Kadaj and smacked him.

"Damn it Kadaj! It took you so long!" She looked at Hiro, who was just standing there.

"Well what are we doing?" asked Hiro looking at Kadai, who of course was huffing with anger.

"We plan on going to club tonight, as long as your up to it." said Kadaj, holding his head.

Hiro thought about it. He could use a night on the town.

"Sure why not." Ara stood up and walked over to Kadaj and took his arm. "So where to first?" asked Ara, wondering where Kadaj wanted to go.

"'Well...how about getting some lunch?" said Hiro. They all shook their heads, but then Hiro said:

"I'll pay."

Quickly changing their minds, they were off.

* * *

**a CoUpLe oF pAiNfUl HoUrS sHoPpiNg**

"Thanks for the new clothes boys! Ara aren't they sweet?" exclaimed Kadai.

"Yea and they are so sweet that they are even carrying are bags!"

Kadaj groaned, holding at least 15 bags of clothing.

Hiro sighed, he was holding 20.

"How can they have 35 bags of clothes?!?!?!" yelled Kadaj.

"THEY ARE NOT ONLY CLOTHES THERE SHOES TO!" Kadai snapped back.

Kadaj groaned again.

"Kadaj, give me the bags." Hiro said.

"No thanks Hiro, I can take care of it." But Kadaj fell on the ground from to many clothes.

"Oh god..." Hiro picked the bags up, and held them together.

As they made it to the house they all stayed at, Hiro sat the bags down near the doors of there rooms. "Thanks Hiro, your a lifesaver!" said Kadaj rubbing his neck.

"Yea sure.."

"Come on! Let's get some snacks in the kitchen." Hiro nodded and followed Kadaj in the kitchen. Kadai and Ara was sitting at the table, talking about the club they were going to. When Hiro entered, he saw what he wanted. _Kadaj is to busy flirting with Ara, so..._

"So, who wants cookies?" asked Kadai getting up.

"We'll try some, as long as you didn't poison them."

Kadai reached for the plate that had the cookies, but it was gone. "Hey! Who stole the cookies I made!" said Kadai, huffing with anger. They heard a munch, and turned to see Hiro, eating the last cookie. They looked at Hiro, surprised by his action.

"Hiro...do you like cookies?"

Hiro nodded. "Yea I haven't had any for a LONG TIME." Hiro said. But he was cut off by a slap on the head. Kadai looked at him. "Great now I have to orde- I mean make more cookies!"

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "Funny..I heard there was a place where they sold cookies Kadai." Kadai looked embarssed.

"Uh...we should get going!!"

* * *

**aT tHe EnTrAnCe tO tHe ClUb**

"Come on in Hiro it won't kill you!" said Kadai dragging the blond swordsman by the arm.

"Kadai! Stop!" Hiro pulled his arm from the silver-haired woman.

"Jeez calm down." Hiro said, walking towards two muscular men, who were pretty much guarding the door. He was about to enter, but was cut off by two arms blocking his way.

"There is no way in heck you are going in there." said the one with the ponytail.

"Oh yea? Why not?" asked Hiro, about to throw the man in the way.

"Because your friends look foolish." The man said pointing towards Kadai who was hitting Kadaj, and Ara laughing.

Hiro just shook his head and with a bored, not entertained look, he hit the guy out of the way.

"Can I enter now?" asked Hiro. The other nodded quickly, and let the group entered.

The songs were blasting through out the club. Gaia was known for alot of there different mixes. They have so many songs around the world so they play them all.

"Hey Hiro!" said a voice. Hiro turned to see Tiamatt.

"Tiamatt what are you doing here? You're not one for clubs..." asked Hiro.

"Oh, just hanging with Cid."

Hiro eyes flashed red, Tiamatt noticed.

"Hmph..who else is here?" asked Hiro, having a sudden shift in attitude.

"Umm...Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red, Vincent, Shera, Damen and Yuffie."

Those last names were kind of quiet, but Hiro heard them quite clear.

Hiro started to walk off, but Kadaj caught his arm.

"DUDE!"

Obivously, he was having a great time.

"Why are you leaving?" Hiro was about to answer, but then he heard a voice. It sounded cruel, and snobby.

"Hiro Aoyama."

Hiro turned to see a 55 year old man. His hair was cut short, and smoothed back. He wore a red suit, and with a cigar. "Welcome." He said. Hiro just looked at the man, knowing who he was.

"Katzuna."

Katzuna laughed. "Yes, you must be the one my daughter-in-law Yu-" Hiro was about to lunge at the man, but Kadaj held him back.

"You prick!" Hiro looked at the man with so much hatred. "What? Why do you hate me?" asked Katzuna laughing.

"Don't you ever mention that bitch's name in front of me!" Hiro roared, then was shocked when he called Yuffie a bitch. That is something he's never done. The man laughed and turned around and started to walk off. Hiro thought how this day couldn't get any worse.

"EXCUSE ME!" said a voice.

Oh but how it loved to cause him pain.

"I would like to give a thanks, to my fiancee, Yuffie Kisaragi!" said Damen, showing off Yuffie, who was in a yellow dress. She wasn't wearing her headband, for once.

"Thank you! But I would have nothing with out my Damen's love." She said, smiling.

Those words...they stabbed Hiro in the heart. Everyone awed, and clapped. Damen took the microphone in one hand and held his fiancee's in the other. He looked at her, and she smiled.

"Yuffie, you mean everything to me. I love you, and I always will." Yuffie just smiled, and jumped and kissed him. Everyone started to cheer and whistle, but Hiro sat there.

Rage boiling in his veins.

"I'll kill you!"

Hiro jumped to the stage, and took out his sword, and pointed it at Damen. "You will die right here! Right now!" Damen smirked, and gentle gave Yuffie a shove, telling her to get off the stage.

"Oh really? The great Hiro Aoyama killing me? Oh how ironic...." Hiro just charged, but his attack was blocked by...

Cloud?

"Back of Aoyama." said Cloud, kicking him back. Hiro skid back a couple of feet, and glared at Cloud. "Cloud? Just let me kill that-" But all of Avalanche stood infront of Damen, making him impossible to get.

"You have to go through us, and even if you try..we would have to...kill you."

People can sense the sadness at the last part. Hiro though, couldn't believe it. His old best friends, going against him? His sadness was replaced, by pure rage.

"You know....you lied to me about all that stuff, and I thought that was enough..but then you just decided to raise a sword against me?"

"Not like you haven't done the same thing to me, kid.." Cid muttered.

"I punched you, I was going to slit your fucking throat like you're all about to do to me." Hiro muttered, and he looked down.

Tiamatt gasped at what she saw. How could they betray him?

Hiro was about to attack, but there was a explosion. A bunch of men came in and shot, and one of them captured Hiro.

He was about to retaliate, but he blacked out.

The last thing he saw was Tiamatt, Kadaj, Kadai, and Ara being kidnapped to.

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**

**CR11**


	6. Wanted?

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Hiro, wake up!" said Kadai shaking him. Hiro jumped up, looked around. He was in a prison cell, and his blade was gone. He saw Kadai, Tiamatt, Ara, and Kadaj around him.

"What happened?" asked Hiro, head throbbing with pain.

"We were attacked by the Rebellion. I guess they were after Katzuna." Ara explained.

Hiro looked at Tiamatt, who, was trying to pick the lock. "Tiamatt what the heck are you doing?" asked Hiro, who now was beside her.

"I am trying to get out. Unlike these lazy bastards..."

"NOT ON OUR WATCH." said a booming voice.

"Wait..I know that voice." said Kadaj, going to the prison door. He looked out to see...Yazzo and Loz?

"What are you two doing with the Rebellion!?!?!?!" Kadaj's eyes were twiching.

Loz looked at the ground. "Uhh..welll...you see..."

"Hey who is out there-OH MY GOD!" Kadai eyes almost popped out of her skull when she saw Loz and Yazzo.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!? "

"Please let us explain."

"Loz, Yazzo, release them." said a calm voice. They sighed and unlocked the prison door, letting them free. Hiro looked at the man who said that. He was bald, and had a goatee. He wore simple close, but also had a giant hammer on his back.

"So, you must be Hiro Aoyama. Are leader wishes to speak with you and your.....gang." said the man, waving to tell them to follow. Hiro agreed, and walked with him. The others followed. While walking, they noticed they were on a HUGE Airship.

"May I ask the name of this ship?" Hiro asked.

"This is the _RL_. It was created by our leader. It was in honor of his friends." As Hiro walked, he saw many faces, woman, children, men, so many.

"Are they all homeless?" asked Hiro, feeling pity for the people. The man nodded.

"Yes. Most of them lost everything when Midgar was destroyed and isolated. But they are still waiting for their mircale." Hiro smiled.

"I am sure they will get it."

Kadai remained quiet, which was quite odd. Hiro ignored it, to busy thinking,

As they made there way to a double door, the man opened it. "By the way, my name is Kos."

"Thanks Kos." said Hiro, walking inside the room.

One oldman was at the end of the room. He had a white beard, muscular, and had long white hair. He had a sword on his hand.

"You must be Hiro. I am Kaza, the Leader of the Rebellion." The man looked at Hiro closely.

"What do you want with us?" asked Hiro.

"I will tell you in the morning, you must be tierd." said Kaza, standing up.

* * *

**hIrO's RoOm**

_Hiro woke up, and rubbed his eyes. He jumped out of bed. "Maybe I should go talk to Excious. He may have some advice. " Hiro quietly walked down the hallway. As he walked, he noticed everyone was asleep. "Hmmm...maybe I should just go back." He turned but something a chill went down his spine. _

_He felt someone watching him. _

_"Hiro Aoyama." Hiro turned to see Comi, standing there smiling evilly. _

_Hiro jumped back and pulled out his sword. _

_"Comi, what do you want?" said Hiro. _

_"I just came here to see Sister." Hiro smirked. "_

_You won't even get the chance." Comi smiled. _

_"How may that be?"_

_ Hiro pointed his sword at his throat, and in a demoic voice said: "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM." _

_Hiro gasped and held his throat. _

_Comi was surprised, seeing Hiro's demon coming back. _

_"I dare not mess with your demon. He is more evil then Mother."_

_ Hiro looked down. "Also, it is to bad that Sister can't bring her back, since that was the only girl that will love a beast like you.."_

_Hiro looked up and slashed, but Comi was gone._

_Hiro looked at his hand. "Could I be a beast?"_

**"Your dreams haunt you, and always will."**

**

* * *

  
**

"HIRO WAKE UP!" Tiamatt hit Hiro in the chest, causing him to jump up, gasping for air.

"Dang it...Tiamatt..." Hiro took a deep breath.

"Tiamatt was what that for?" asked Hiro, glaring at his 'Sister'. Tiamatt glared back.

"You wouldn't wake up! So I hit you!"

As Hiro and Tiamatt walked down the hall, Tiamatt thought to herself. _Should I tell him? No..nows not the time. _She looked at Hiro, who was focused. As they entered Kaza's chamber, Kaza smiled.

"It took both of you long enough."

"You got him to blame." Tiamatt pointed at Hiro. Hiro looked at Tiamatt with anger. "HEY!"

"Settle down."

They both turned there attention to Kaza, who had Kadai, Kadaj, and Ara with him. "Now I must explain. I want you five to join the Rebellion. Our reason is because Katzuna is trying to control the world, and is killing innocent people to get to it." He looked down.

"It seems he has something that he is hiding. And we need you five. Will you join."

"I will." said Hiro, stepping forward. "I know what you guys are thinking, I am doing it out of revenge of Damen, but it is more then that. I can't just let innocent people die! So no matter what I am going to save them." said Hiro determined.

Tiamatt sighed, and stepped forward to.

"Sure, why not."

"If Hiro is joining, and Yazoo and Loz are already in, so am I!" said Kadaj.

Ara looked at Kadaj, and nodded. "Count me in." Kadai looked at them all.

"Fine...I will to." Kaza smiled.

"Perfect! I might as well tell you are plan."

"The _RL _will attack the WRO's main airship called _Orude_. First we will train, different parings everyday. Then we will drop the survivors off in a town that one of my old friends use to live. And finally, we will go all out on the so-called WRO. Revee is apart of the Rebellion, but is in Edge gathering information. Now, we will begin training tomorrow, you are dismissed."

"Excuse me, but we will get our weapons back right?" asked Kadai.

"Yes, tomorrow morning during your training. You are free to visit anywhere in the ship. Hiro someone mention they wanted to see you in the lab, you to Tiamatt. You are dismissed."

"What a stupid question to ask Kadai." mocked Kadaj.

"BITE ME KADAJ!" Kadai started to beat on Kadaj, which caused everyone in the room to laugh. Hiro turned to Tiamatt.

"Shall we?" Tiamatt just nodded.

* * *

**tHe LaB**

Hiro and Tiamatt walked into the lab, and saw a little kid standing there. "Are you Mr. Hiro and Miss Tiamatt?" asked the little girl. Hiro bent down to meet the girl's eye level.

"Yes we are." The girl smiled.

"Okay! I will tell teacher!" The little one ran off, Tiamatt just smirked.

"Jeez your so good with kids." Hiro laughed.

"Your not."

Tiamatt glared at Hiro.

"Yes I was! Remember I had to put up with a brat!"

Hiro smiled.

"Even though I am older, I will always be a brat in your eyes."

"Well, it has been 7 years, and you have grown."

Hiro gasped and turned to see..

"?!?!?"

Tiamatt eyes widened. "Doctor?!?!?" He smiled. He hasn't changed at all besides his out fit. He wore a labcoat that had two swords as the insinga.

"Yes?"

Hiro ran up and hugged the doctor. "Dr. Dexel, how are you?" asked Hiro stepping back.

"Ahh, fine, it has been so long that I barely remeber you being strong." Hiro rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea, sorry about that.." Tiamatt looked at him.

"Why did that little girl call you teacher?" asked Tiamatt.

"Oh I teach them, and I brag about you two all the time." He said laughing.

Ara burst through the door, holding a envelope. "Hiro! This is for you!" She turned to see Dr. Dexel. "I am sorry, was I-" Hiro shook his head.

"No, this is Dr. Dexel, who raised me." Ara shook hands with the oldman. Hiro took the note from her, and started to read it.

**WANTED**

**Hiro Aoyama  
**

**Age: Twenty**

**Features: Long blond hair, a scar on his right eye.**

**Reward: 200,000,000 gil for capture, Dead or Alive.**

"Ara where in the heck did you get?" asked Hiro.

"Kaza dropped by your apartment and got your stuff. He found this in your house." said Ara. "But how did he-"

"Yazoo told him."

Hiro sighed sadly. "Wow, I am wanted by the WRO..."

Kaza appeared. "I just got word from Revee, he said that Katzuna is going to make a huge public announcement during the whole world announcing of the wedding. Also Hiro he said if he becomes head of WRO again, he would drop the charges."

Hiro smiled.

"Good ol Revee." Hiro said to himself.

"Anyway, we might as well get started." said Kaza.

"Oh and Tiamatt." Tiamatt looked at Kaza.

"Don't try to kill my men this time." Hiro just narrowed his eyes at Tiamatt, who scoffed.

"Fools deserve it."

* * *

**iN tHe TrAiNiNg RoOm**

"Alright! We will all start off with 2 on 2 battles!" Kaza announced in the VERY LARGE room. "Just to make things even more fun I will change the environment." Kaza snapped his fingers, and a stadium appeared.

"No one falls off of this."

"Alright first team: Kadaj and Ara!" Kadaj and Ara looked at each other, but shrugged it off. "Second Team: Hiro and Tiamatt!" Hiro just smirked when Tiamatt sighed. They all were teleported onto the stage.

Kadaj pulled out his blade. Hiro and Tiamatt did the same, while Ara pulled out a...gun.

"FIGHT!"

* * *

**To be Continued.**

_**OC Owner List**_

_**Tiamatt- Fishie**_

_**Ara- Audra Kaiba**_

_**Kadai- Audra Kaiba**_

_**Hiro-...why did I even put that?**_

**CR11**


	7. Faults and Flaws

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro opened his eyes to see Ara and Kadaj down, for some appartent reason. "What the hell? The match just started!"

But he heard Ara and Kadaj mumbling somthing. "To..much...weight..." They tried to get up but falied.

"Kaza, why do they have weights and we don't?" asked Tiamatt, who was right infront of Ara, studying her as she was struggling to fight.

"You do, but since you two have been through different pains and situations then them, you can take it. This is only 489 pounds." said Kaza laughing.

Hiro tilted his head. "Then that means...you weren't planing for us to fight at all. You were just seeing if they had the same strength as Tia and I." Hiro explained, causing Kaza to laugh.

"Correct.. and I merely did it for fun."

"HEY!"

"I might as well tell you who you will be your mentors. Kadai, Kadaj, Ara, Yazoo, and Loz will be trained under Kos. He will teach you the disciplines you need to know. Tiamatt will train on her own, and so will Hiro on occassion. Hiro will be trained under me, I will personally teach you the ways of a true warrior" Kaza said, standing up from his seat.

"Now your training will start tomorrow, understand? We will switch around, and on occanisons train together. All of you are dismissed!"

"Hey, you know...just kinda throwing this out there, you know, not meaing to be rude....but.....WOULD YOU MIND REMOVING THE FUCKING WEIGHT?!?!?"

* * *

**lAtEr ThAt NiGhT**

_Hiro and Lloyd was on there way to meet Kratos, Hiro was looking nervous, having conflicts. "Hey Hiro, you alright?" asked Lloyd, worried about his friend. _

_"Yea..."_

Hiro looked at the red clad swordsman, who was looking at the ground. Hiro sighed sadly. "Yes...he would. He tells me. But Lloyd..I want you to promise me somthing." said Hiro. Lloyd looked at him. "If I try, I want you to defend yourselfs, even if it is me." said Hiro, smiling. "O-okay." said Lloyd stuttering. "Listen Lloyd you go ahead, I have somthing to do, I'll catch up."

_Hiro sat on a stump, sighing. He took his blade and cut his left hand, black blood going down his wrist. But after a minute, the blood returned inside of him. Hiro clutched his hand. __**"I told you...I will kill them all once I regain you. You are overwhelmed with rage towards the man. This time I will ignore him and chase after the woman and her party." **__Hiro gasped. __**"That woman only wants you for protection, after they are here she will throw you away. You never told her that you never were in the Lifestream. No one loves you, they never have, and never will. They all FEAR you. You are scared, you would run off if it wasn't for that woman." **__Hiro ignored him, and stood up and walked off. He jumped up in the air, and spotted Lloyd._

* * *

**iN tHe MoRnInG**

"Come on Hiro, use more movement in your feet, you can't always use your legs just to move, why do you think we have feet! Jump with your toes!" Kaza commanded, slashing his sword away at Hiro. Hiro kept dodging every strike. His movements were getting faster, he could tell. The strikes that Kaza was throwing at Hiro were extremely , which sort of worried Hiro. Hiro swung his sword, and slashed at his back. It worked, but then of course, it back fired when Kaza simply blocked it. Hiro jumped back, panting in exhaustion, why Kaza smiled at him.

"Come on, no more messing around..."

Hiro gulped, seeing that what Kaza was doing before was nothing, now the true lesson would begin.

* * *

**lUnCh**

"Hiro, you seemed exhausted, to much training?" Tiamatt asked Hiro, who smiled.

"Yea, didn't have that much sleep, Kaza tried to kill me, and now I have to put up with Kadaj crying because Kadai is throwing knives at him every night." Hiro said, his head on the table. Kadaj kept running around while Kadai was aiming.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" screamed Kadaj, as Kadai ran after him.

"HOLD STILL!"

Ara shook her head at the two, and turned her head to Hiro, who was now asleep. "Poor Hiro, he has to train under the leader, we're lucky, Kos isn't that hard on us."

"Yea, Hiro has been through worse." said Tiamatt laughing at the memory of her and Hiro in a fight.

After lunch, they were free to do what they want. Ara, Kadai, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo just hung around the dock. Tiamatt went to talk to , and Hiro, well, was asleep.

"Mister wake up!" A small child was tugging his jacket sleeve.

Hiro awoke and looked at the child, and smiled. "What do you need?"

The child made a goofy smile, and tugged his arm.

"Teacher wants to see you!" Hiro stood up and followed the small child.

As they walked, Hiro saw Kadai and Ara throwing knifes at Loz, who of course was crying. Hiro laughed, He has become quite close to them, thinking of them as a small family. Weird, old foes become good allies.

Hiro walked inside the lab to see Tiamatt and Dr. Dexel talking, most likely on the attack to WRO. "The WRO have weaponry that could blow up the whole ruins of Midgar, but the _RL _is way more advanced. The Captain designed it with two of his best friends and comrades. He actually named the ship after them. They pasted away 20 years ago." said Dr. Dexel. Tiamatt heard Hiro walking up to them, and she turned to him.

"Took you."

Hiro just smirked, and sat beside of her. "Well, Hiro, since your here, I want to explain about what training both of you will endure. Kaza chose you Hiro because of your swordsman skills and your speed. You lack defense and strengh. You also lack techniques, since you only know atleast five. Same goes for you Tiamatt. You will be taught mixtures of magic and physical techniques, which will be in handy." Dr. Dexel sighed as he saw Tiamatt glare and Hiro did the same thing.

"Yes I know you are possibly mad. But this training will push you farther then any of you will believe."

* * *

**lAtEr ThAt NiGhT**

Hiro looked up at the ceiling, his body aching. His training was intense, most of it being fighting against Kaza. He felt tierd, wanting to sleep. But somthing kept him up. He just looked at the ceiling. He felt something haunt his mind, a echoing voice saying:  
_Things in the Future will be all your fault._

_Are those dreams...apart of my future? Who is the woman and the man..who is all of those people?  
_

Hiro shook his head. Dreams are not apart of the future. But parts of him were saying that it was real, and others screaming that every single thing is his fault. Hiro shook his head, ignoring whatever that was. He hated himself...thinking that everything will be his fault.

**To be Continued  
**

**CR11**


	8. Voices

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

_Hiro-Mithos laughed. "This body is full with power!" _

_**"You're pathetic Mithos, thinking that you can control MY vessel."**_

___"What who are-"_

_**"I am the strongest being you will ever meet. Much stronger then you, you pathetic weakling..but, I must thank you on behalf of weaking him. When he regains control..one simple flash of anger I will regain control on him."**_

___"Wait...how about us being partners? We can rule these worlds together!"_

_**"Hmph, how utterly pathetic...I never side with anyone..."**_

_"But-"_

_**"Enjoy your stay, you won't last long..."**_

_"__AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"__ screamed a voice inside of Hiro-Mithos' mind._

_"What was that?"_

_**"That is him. He is so angry...and he now wants to kill."  
**_

_"That means that-"_

_**"My seal will be released, and I will regain control, if he is able to get angry once he regains control. You are truly patheic."**_

_"STOP CONTROLING ME...I WILL KILL YOU!"__ the voice screamed._

_"No..I must."_

_**"Give up..you won't last long."**_

___"This man..what is he exactly?"_

_**"This boy has great amount of power..he is far different then anyone you have ever met. He has three different blood types. One that can relate. But with me, he will never be able to unlock his true form. He is stuck in this lonely human form. He is scared, scared of rejection from the others. He still has that fear...he feels it happening."**_

_"He is afraid of what?"_

_**"Rejection, no love. It has happen to him before. He has conjuring dreams of those people leaving him behind. He has no one."**_

_"But how are you talking to me anyway?"_

_**"Two minds remember? He is merely a vessel. But he is a huge threat. If I regain control, nothing will stop me. Unless love."**_

_"Love? Why love?"_

_**"A girl broke my last control by- Hmph, nevermind. It won't work this time. Besides, like I said. He is alone in this world. That woman may forget about him. He still desires something...I don't know what, but if I found out, I will destroy any chance."**_

_"Really?"_

_The voice stopped. Not speaking to him any longer._

_

* * *

  
_

**mOrNiNg**

"What is up with these dreams? Are they a sign?" Hiro sighed as he got dressed. "Eh, I shouldn't worry about them, I will eventually forget them anyway. Those were just dreams Hiro, forget about them, none of them are real...are they?" Hiro sighed as he stood infront of the mirror.

He studied himself, mostly his scar. He put his hand up and touched it softly, remember the event with Sephiroth that caused it. He sighed, and walked out of the room.

He walked out into the hall, only to see Kadai and Ara sitting there. "Took ya, why do you sleep in?" asked Kadai.

"Because I want to." said Hiro walking past them.

"Thats not-"

"Kadai just drop it, its Hiro's business, probably having bad dreams." whispered Ara.

"Good answer Ara." said Hiro walking ahead. Kadai and Ara looked at each other.

"How did he hear that!??!"

Hiro pretty much hung out on the dock the whole day, since it was his day off. He has been training for four days straight. He has increased in strength, defense, and speed. The moves thing, well, he hasn't quite learned any. Tiamatt has increase a little, and learned some moves, but doesn't want to show Hiro, most likely cause she didn't want to ruin the surprise. He took out his MP3, giving to him by Dr. Dexel. He has a varity of songs, so he organized them to the bands names, so here were his choices.

_Foo Fighters_

_FLOW_

_Linkin Park_

_L'ArcenCiel_

_Hawthrone Heights_

Hiro decided to go with Foo Fighters, and listened to their D.O.A song. He tapped his foot to the tune of the song, acting like he was playing the drums a little, smiling.**  
**

As he listened, he felt uneasy. He felt sick. He was burning up, felt dizzy, and was about to throw up. Luckily, he could withstand it. He listened to the song, and turned to Faint by Linkin Park.

* * *

**TiAmAtT**

She flinched as she heard the song _I'm Gonna Be _sung by Yazoo and Loz. "You guys suck.." she muttered as she got up and walked off. She wondered what to do, maybe start to catch up with some reading. She pulled out the book that she had for 7 years.

_The world shattered as the five started to rule. But with every legend, there is a hero. The Hero's name is unknown, but he has been discovered as a Seraph. The Demon God fought against him, but only to lose. The Seraph then had a family, though it is only known that every 1 millon years that a Seraph was born into that family._

She closed the book, bored in reality.

* * *

_**"You pathetic fools...trying to regain this man?"**_

_**"Hmph, you all are not even worth my time."**_

_**"You want him back? There is no way that you will regain him."**_

_**"Children? Family? I have no family, and nethier does he."**_

_**"Uncle? Hmph...the boy will never see them."**_

_**"He is fighting back, but he can't get out."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hiro opened his eyes to see he was still in the dock, laying down beside a wall. "Only voices this time..." Hiro started to walk to his room when he saw Kadaj leaning up against a wall.

"Hey Hiro, can you help me?"

Hiro yawned, but nodded. "Yea sure what is it?"

"Umm...its about Ara, how do I tell her that I-"

"Like her?"

Kadaj jumped at that, and looked at Hiro in shock. Hiro just smiled, since it was quite obvious that he was taken with her. Kadaj sighed depely, looking away. in embarrassment.

"Yes..."

"Well you got to be straight forward, thats what I did...but it didn't turn out so good for me...so..." Hiro began, and Kadaj sighed.

"I'm sorry Hiro, that you had to go through that stupid shit...." Kadaj gave pity to Hiro, who shook his head, walking off, obviously not ready to talk about it. Kadaj sighed, feeling horrible for him.

* * *

**hIrO's RoOm**

"I might as well get to sleep, theres really nothing more to do....lets see what stupid dream will happen this time..." said Hiro as he laid in the bed.

Little did he know that a eviler dream will start.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**CR11**


	9. Training One: Twilight

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro sighed as he got dressed. Today was the day that Katzuna was going to make the announcement, actually, two announcements. After getting dressed, Hiro opened his doorway to see Kadai, who, didn't look so happy.

"Kadai? What is it?" Kadai looked up, saw him, and sighed.

"Oh it is just Kadaj..he is acting strange..possibly because of his love for Ara." said Kadai. Hiro shook his head.

"It's love..what do you suspect?" Kadai looked at Hiro, and saw the pain in his eyes

. _Must be because of Yuffie. _Kadai thought.

"Come on..we got to go to the deck." said Hiro. Kadai nodded, and they both went to the deck.

When they made it to the deck, there was a big screen, Katzuna on the screen. Hiro felt somthing burning inside of him, telling him to rip that man apart.

_"People! Lend me your ears! Thank you for coming and broadcasting this announcement worldwide! I am glad to announce that my son, Damen, has found a bride! Yuffie Kisaragi!"_

Yuffie and Damen appeared on the screen, making some people mad. Hiro though, felt pain and rage. He held it back, he was planning to fight Damen face-to-face.

"So why the hell does he have to make a big deal about a bastard and his bitch?" Tiamatt said, growling as he watched the short haired girl be held by the black haired man.

"To obviously attack me..." Hiro muttered, running a hand through his hair. "He knows I'm watching...he wants me to be angry, to show myself. Fuck that.."

_"The couple has given each other gives! Damen gave Yuffie a beautiful ring made out of materia."_

"No surprise there..." muttered Kadaj, looking at the screen. Hiro sighed deeply, seeing Yuffie show off the ring. What was with her? Why did she just randomly stop loving him for that man? What the hell did he do? He died, sure, but Hiro promised he'd return, he promised. He always keeps his promise.

_"Yuffie gave Damen a legendary blade, held by many heros and a not so great hero.."_

Damen pulled out the Murasame, and looked at the blade. Hiro's clutched his fist. "That's my sword...not his..." Hiro muttered in anger.

_"They will be married in a week from today! Also..."_

A picture of large picture of Hiro appeared behind of Katzuna.

_"This man tried to murder my son and his fiancée, and is wanted."_

"WHAT!?!?!?" Hiro jumped up, his anger reaching his peak. "I NEVER EVEN TOUCHED YUFFIE!"

Tiamatt put her head down. He was right...why would he do that?

_"Anyone who finds this man capture him."_

_"Also, I will not be around for a couple of days. The marriage will take place on the Orude, a airship."_

"Wait...doesn't Yuffie hate airships Hiro?" asked Kadaj. Hiro nodded, wondering why she would go on that.

"If she does..why would they want to have it on a airship?"

Tiamatt stood up and walked over to them, arms crossed. "You all are so naive. They are practically inviting Hiro to come. It's a trap." She said.

Hiro just smirked evily, which wasn't really his nature. "Fine...I'll take their little invintation." Hiro said. Tiamatt looked at Hiro, who kept staring at the screen. "If that is there little wish, I will fall for the trap." Hiro said, walking off. Tiamatt shook her head.

"Well if you are going to kill yourself, you might as well have backup!" Tiamatt said. Hiro just nodded.

"Yea...I will defintly need help. You all will help right?" Hiro said, not looking back. He knew that they would, they wouldn't send him to his death.

"Hiro."

Hiro turned around to see Tiamatt. "What is it Tiamatt?" asked Hiro.

"Hiro I understand how sad you are...it may not be the same thing exactly..but you know I lost someone I love to." she said quietly. Hiro remember the night a Nibelheim, and he put his hand on his scar.

"You and him were the only family I really had." Hiro laughed a little, surprising Tiamatt.

"What is so funny?"

"You know that you will always have me, but don't worry." Hiro said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You'll find someone you really love, more then Sephiroth. You'll start a nice family, so just wait, it will come." Tiamatt smiled a little.

"Thank you..."

"No problem. Hell you may have a kid like me!"

"If I had a child like you...I'd kill myself." Tiamatt said, walking off, while Hiro stared at her in shock.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**kAzA's TrAnInG rOoM**

"Hiro, I will now teach you strong techniques. These were used by my friend's and I." he said.

"Anyway, who were your friends exactly?" Kaza sighed, and looked at his sword.

"It is a secret..I will tell you eventually, let us focus on training."

Hiro looked at Kaza, as though he was trying to see through him, but he failed. Kaza was hiding something, he was sure, but I don't understand why he's hiding it.

"Anyway! The first is called: _Earth's Roar._ It requires your blade and your energy. I was the orginal creator." Kaza said. "The second is called: _Twilight. _It was created by a woman friend of mine. The third, and most powerful, is: _Angel's Cry. _It was created by my best friend. _Twilight _requires only magic, but lots of it. _Angel's Cry_ requires everything, sword, magic, and soul. Only a couple can learn it."

"Really? So which one shall we start on?" asked Hiro, holding his sword.

"How about Twilight?" Kaza asked, while Hiro just shrugged.

"Yea sure."

"Now, you hold out your right hand up in the air, like this." Kaza put his hand inches away from his face. "Now focus most of your magic and energy into your right hand." Kaza closed his eyes, and his hand then exploded with energy, his hand covered with rays of gold and red. "Now, you blast it." Kaza thrust his hand forward, causing a huge beam of gold to explode into the wall. It caused a big hole, and you could see Dr. Dexel, who was laughing.

"You get to fix that again Kaza!"

* * *

"His power has increased." said a cloaked figure, surrounding a demonic whole, showing Hiro, who was practicing his new move. The others just stared, but since it was dark, you couldn't tell if they were or not.

"No matter he will be ours.."

"Have we found the soul?"

"Yes, I went to the stream and took it. No harm, since you can't kill anyone."

"That is true, so we will force it into him."

The tall one laughed evily. "Our master will return."

* * *

**aFtEr TrAnInG**

Hiro laid in his bed, mentally exhausted. He got the move down somehow...

_"Like this Kaza?" Hiro asked, his hand gold and red. _

_"Yes! Now use it!" _

_Hiro nodded and thrust his hand, causing a even bigger beam then Kaza, but Kaza wasn't surprised. After it was done, Hiro fell back. "You fool...that took alot of your energy."_

So Hiro now was exhausted, using to much of his energy. "Maybe I can teach Tiamatt that move.." said Hiro about to fall to asleep. When he fell asleep, Tiamatt was at his doorway, smiling to see him asleep.

_Shouldn't wake him...I will tell him eventually._

_

* * *

  
_

**To Be Continued.**

**CR11**

**Sorry for shortness.**


	10. Training Two: Information

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

_**"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" **__The man snarled as he tried to kill a group of people. The red clad swordsman was shocked, most likely because of the power._

_ "Hey! Wake up! Don't let him control you! First Mithos and now him!"_

_ But he was cut short when he quickly jumped back when the man treid to claw him. ___

_**"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HIM BACK! THIS IS MY BODY NOW!" **__But he stopped, noticing the fear in their eyes. ___

_**"So I was right...how about this.." **__The man pointed a clawed finger towards them. ___

_**"I will meet you in one of the two worlds you all live in...but...you must bring everyone who you are sided on with you. Most importantly, that woman. She will be horrifed to see me." **_

_"Please let him go!" said a girl with blonde hair. The man just laughed._

_**"You actually care about this pathetic lowly man?"**_

_They all nodded for some reason. The man smirked evilly. _

_**"But it seems that you will never regain him. He is now behind a barrier that can't be broken."**_

___"What do you want you fowl demon!" yelled the red clad swordsman. _

_**"I'll take that as a compliment, but.."**_

_The man took his hand, and waved it. He moved it upwards, and then they all noticed._

_"LET HIM GO!"_

_The man was choking the swordsman, who was holding his throat._

_**"Hmph fine.." **_

_He dropped his hand, the swordsman landing the ground, gasping for air._

_**"Meet me by the Ruins of the Tower of Salvation."**_

_The man snapped his fingers, disappearing._

_

* * *

_Hiro moaned as he saw the dream for the fifth time, replaying in his head.

* * *

"Good job, this is a possible outcome in the future." said the cloaked man, patting the other.

"It was fun....seeing his soul rip and tear in pain..."

* * *

**kAzA's TrAiNiNg RoOm**

"Alright Hiro, this is the second training, for Earth's Roar." Kaza put his sword into the cool metal of the ship's floor. "Now, you must focus alot of energy into your blade..." Kaza held out his right hand, and focused his energy into it, and it turned green. "Now, you pick it up. "Now, the blade's connection to ground makes energy go into the ground, so you also absorb the power of the Earth, so then you strike." Kaza said smiling. Hiro smiled and put his thumb up.

"I'll start practicing right away!"

Kaza smiled as he watched Hiro practice, his eyes closed, and he sighed mentally to himself, satisfied.

_He's so much like you. _

_

* * *

  
_

**eDgE: tHe BaR**

"So, how do I look?" asked Yuffie, looking in the mirror. She was wearing her white wedding dress, while Tifa sat there, bored.

"Nice Yuffie..." said Tifa, not really caring.

Yuffie has been wondering why everyone was either mad or sad. They have been acting like this for weeks. "Come on Tif! What is wrong?" asked Yuffie in her usual happy voice.

"No nothing, you might as well get another wedding dress..Mimi just accidently got juice on it." Tifa said, poniting at the dress she was wearing.

"Yea, I'll be back!" said Yuffie running out the door.

Tifa sighed as she walked behind the counter, but she noticed a picture on the far side of the counter. She picked it up to see Arxen, Cloud, and Hiro standing there, where they were visting Costa De Sol after the Meteor incident. Cloud was looking the same as always. Arxen and Hiro were smiling, Hiro with his thumbs up. Tifa felt a tear fall down her face.

"Hiro..."

"Tifa." said a cool voice. Tifa turned to see Cloud and Arxen. Arxen, his blue hair wild, smirked. "Whats up Tifa?" Tifa could see right through him though, he was suffering without his best friend. Arxen has been acting happy, but everyone, except for the oblivious Yuffie, could tell deep down, he was really depressed.

"Was it right you guys..."

"What?"

"That we hid everything from him..and we are sticking up for Katzuna and his snot nose son.." said Tifa, head down. She actually felt sad. "Tifa, we had to." said Cloud coolly. Arxen just sighed.

"I'll let you two handle this.." Arxen made his way to the farside of the bar.

"Why do we have to?" Tifa asked, looking at Cloud, her hands on her chest.

"We are doing it for..." Cloud began, but was cut off by the upset Tifa.

"For what Cloud? What the hell are we doing this for?! How could we betray Hiro Aoyama, the boy who saved our lives? How?"

Cloud couldn't answer. The pain stung his heart. His old friend has left them.

"It was for Aeris and Zack...Katzuna said he would bring them back..all we have to do is act and capture Hiro. You saw how he acted, he has changed. He doesn't care for our well beings...all he cares for is himself."

Tifa took a step back, glaring at Cloud. "That was because we lied to him, we did not tell him about Yuffie and how she has moved on. People can't return from the dead Cloud, we saw Aeris die, you saw Zack die, we need to accept they're gone...the dead can't come back-"

"Hiro did didn't he?!?!? We all sat there, and watched him die, he was fucking stabbed by Sephiroth, and he came back!"

The fighting was getting intense. Luckily the kids were out with Barret and Red.

"Yes, but, maybe the Lifestream spit him out, but maybe for a cause! Maybe Hiro didn't actually die! He could of just disappeared!" screamed Tifa.

"Listen Tifa, you don't understand! Arxen and I watched him die, he was dead. There is no way he fucking survived that! You don't understand what we can have now! We can have Aeris and Zack back, all we have to do this charade longer, and eventually-"

"Eventually what?!? Hiro will forgive us? There is no way in hell he'd ever forgive us for this! It's unforgivable, and I'm at the point where I refused to be apart of it any longer!"

"Then do it, just drop out, turn your hand against me. Do it!"

But those words came back and hit him in the face, literally.

Tifa took her hand and smacked Cloud against the face. A red hand mark made by leather stung his face. Tifa started to cry, and she ran upstairs. Cloud was still standing there, his hand on the cheek.

Upstairs, Tifa ran into her room crying, while across the hall, Yuffie sat down on her bed, contemplating. She heard some of the things going on downstairs. She has wronged Hiro, but she moved on. She couldn't go back now, Damen was her new path, while Hiro was the old. She sighed as she put her head in her hands, and she thought. What could she do to fix it?

Downstairs, Arxen looked at Cloud, and shook his head in disgust.

"Smooth one Cloud, and you say you love her?"

"Shut the fuck up Arxen."

Arxen sighed as he saw Cloud walk out of the bar, slamming the door behind him. 

_Hiro where are you? I know what we did was wrong...but...please forgive me._

He took a drink of his water, then heard the door open._  
_

"Hey Arx!" said a voice.

"Don't talk to me." Arxen growled.

"Geez, what is your problem Arx?"

"Don't talk to me and don't call me that! Only one person can call me that Yuffie! And that is my best friend!" Arxen growled standing up, looking into the eyes of the ninja, who was taken back.

"Yuffie, why did you deceive Hiro. You knew that he would come back and you just threw him away like he was a old toy! He always keeps his promises! But no, you had to be selfish and go after another!" Arxen yelled at her. Despite how obvious the circumstances were against him, but he believed she should of waited.

Yuffie looked down, her gaze away from Arxen. "Arxen..it was just a-"

"CUT THE SHIT! You were in love with him, REALLY in love with him. Hiro loved you, and you broke his heart!" Arxen said, looking away from her. "I can't even look at you anymore, you disgust me."

"Arxen..please..."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. Good day." Arxen said walking out of the bar, but not before slamming the door.

Yuffie stood there, thinking of what to do. She remebered everything, her relationship with the boy, and finally, how she ended up falling for him near the end of their journey. She then just remenbered who she had her first kiss with Hiro. She remebered it now as clear as day. It was back when he was a kid. She thought of all the good times and bad times that she shared with him, and remebered the day he died.

She had tears flowing on her face, silent ones of course. Could she make it all up? But she was getting married..she didn't know what to do.

* * *

**hIrO**

"So, how did you do Hiro?" asked Ara. They all were in a living quarters on the ship, a big room. Hiro was on the Recliner, while Kadai and Ara on the couch. Kadaj was on another Recliner, and Yazoo and Loz on another couch.

"Fine really, nothing much happen today, I learned a new technique and that's it."

"From what I heard that they were both powerful." said Loz, who was snacking on a sandwich.

Hiro smiled. "Yea I guess."

"Hiro, why are you here and not with Avalance?" asked Yazoo, who of course didn't know the whole story.

Hiro sat up, not angry or frustrated. "They turned against me, and helped that prick Damen." said Hiro, who was looking at Yazoo. There was a silence that appeared over them, mainly because Yazoo's big mouth, however, Kadai broke the silence.

"Hey, wheres Tiamatt?" asked Kadai.

"Asleep, exhausted from reading, training, and reading." said Hiro laughing. Kadaj, who was paying more attenion on Ara, was blushing.

"Hey Kadaj? What is wrong?" asked Ara, moving torwards him. Kadaj blushed even harder, and then turned competely red when she had her hands on his head.

"Kadaj your burning up! I think you should go to bed." said Ara smiling. Everyone started to laugh.

_This isn't like Ara to be THAT naive.. _thought Kadai as she laughed.

"Uhh..yea...I think I'll go to bed.." Kadaj said walking off.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Ara. Hiro just shook his head.

"You will find out soon enough." said Hiro laughing. Ara just tilted her head, wondering what was so funny.

A couple of hours pasted, and everyone had to go to bed. Hiro decided to stay up and wonder around the ship. The ship was massive, and he decided to get on the deck.

When he arrived, he saw nothing but stars, as far as the eye could see. The stars twinkled, making Hiro somehow feel good inside. He laid down on the deck, and decided just to look at the stars.

* * *

**"Give into me....boy...just give into me. Give into your anger, your frustration...your rage......give into me..."**

**

* * *

  
**

Hiro thought he heard a voice, but ignored it. He was now in his room, and he layed down in the bed, hoping that everything would just be fine.

Boy was he in for the ride of his life.

**To Be Continued  
**

**CR11**


	11. Kaza's Old Friends

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Tifa, may I have a glass of water?" asked Arxen, still ticked off at Yuffie, who, would wake up any minute. She has been staying with Tifa, and the wedding was only a couple days away. "Arxen, this is a bar, not your house." said Tifa, even though she was getting him a glass a water anyway. "Thanks." He said when he got it. "So, where are the kids?" asked Arxen, sipping his water. "They are staying with Barret, Mimi has grown up." said Tifa, who was cleaning dishes. "Did Cloud ever come back last night?" asked Arxen, putting his water on the table. Tifa didn't answer, but somehow you can tell it is a no. "Oh..sorry Tif." said Arxen, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, no problem...I just miss him." Arxen smirked at the comment. Evil thoughts clouded his mind. _This is for that little insult yesterday Cloudy. _

"You love him, don't you Tifa?" asked Arxen, smirking evily. Tifa gasped, kinda surprised. "Uh..well..uh..." She couldn't answer when someone greeted them. "Hey Arx!"

"What do you want Damen?" Arxen growled. He hated this man, wondering what Yuffie or any other girl saw in him. "Just wanted to come pick up my angel." said Damen. "She isn't your _angel_. Never has, never will be." said Arxen.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Arx!" said a voice. Arxen turned around to see Hiro. It was a month after the Meteor Incident. "Whatca doing here Hiro?" asked Arxen, drinking water. "Came to pick up my angel." said Hiro smiling. Yuffie ran down the stairs and saw Hiro. "Hiro! Your here!" she said, jumping into his arms. Hiro laughed, and kissed her. "So, where do you want to go?" asked Hiro. "Ummm...lets go to our special place!" said Yuffie. "Special place?" asked Arxen, wondering what it was. "Oh, you remeber that forest outside of Kalm? Well, that's where a festival is held every year, and today is the day of the festival!" said Hiro smiling. "Cool, well have a fun time!" said Arxen. "Alright Arx! See ya later!" _

_Flashback end_

"Who's angel is she? You are not suggesting that patheic man are you?" asked Damen. "What did you call him?!" Arxen said standing up. Damen did the same. "A low patheic man who can't execpt that I am his superior." Arxen took out his weapon, the double blades, and got into his stance. Damen pulled out the Murasame. "I am going to enjoy seeing you dead Damen!" Arxen growled about to strike.

"Uncle Arxen..what are you doing to Mister Damen?" said a voice. He looked to see Mimi, Denzel, Marlene, and Barret standing there. "Oh..nothing, just talking." Arxen put away his weapon, Damen doing the same. Damen whispered somthing only he could hear. 'Your lucky that I don't tell my father about this.'

Arxen wished he could of tore him limb from limb, but he has a feeling alot of others wanted to.

**hIrO**

"Angel's Cry is a diffcult move Hiro, I am afraid I can't teach you it." said Kaza, arms crossed. Hiro eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Well jeez, I can do it. But I got a question, who is the creator of that move?" asked Hiro.

"Well...I guess I can tell you. Sit down." Hiro sat across from Kaza. "Go on."

"I am one of the close friends of Razen and Lorrile, your parents." Hiro eyes widened at that comment.

"Father and Mother?"

"That is correct, I will tell you the story."

_Flashback: Kids_

_"Kaza! Kaza!" said a young Razen, who had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. "What is it Razen?" asked a young brown haired Kaza. "We get to pull another prank on Lorrile and Cat today! I got these water ballons!" Razen said pulling up a huge bag of water ballons. "This will be fun!"_

"What do you want to do tonight Cat?" asked a young Lorrile, whose hair was in a ponytail. Her green eyes shining. "Umm..watch a movie..one with-" But they were cut off when water ballons started to go there way, hitting them everytime. They screamed, but then they saw Razen and Kaza laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! You got wet!" The 9 year olds highfived each other, but then saw Lorrile coming towards them.

Scared, they ran, and went under the big oak tree behind Kaza's house. It had a whole where you can fit into, since they were young, they stood up. "Oh man, I thought we were dead!" said Kaza, sighing in relief. "Yea but what about..."

_"KAZA! RAZEN! GET IN THE HOUSE!" yelled two booming voices. "Our moms..."_

Lorrile stood there, having to change into a yellow dress. Cat went home, and was still there, but Razen's mom insisted that Razen and Kaza apolized to her face to face.

_Razen and Kaza stood in front of her, moms behind them, and Lorrile's mother behind her. "Sorry Lorrile, I am really sorry.." said Kaza, who was a little scared of what comes next. Razen, arms crossed turned his head. "Razen, what do you have to say?" said Razen's mother, who had a tone which meant Apolize-or-I'll-hurt-you. "Sorry Lorrile..." Razen said. "What else do you have to do?"_

"But Mom, do I really have to do THAT?" asked Razen. "Yes you do something as bad as that, esipecially if she wears all white, then yes you have to."

Razen sighed in defeat. He leaned forward and pecked a kiss on Lorrile's lips. Razen blushed, and turned around. "There, I did the evil deed." But with no hit, or kick, which surprised Razen, instead he heard a giggle. Kaza smirked, knowing that this would start a little bond between the two.

_Flashback: Teenagers_

_"Kaza, what happens when you like a girl, and they don't notice you-" the long haired blonde, who was taller and his voice was deeper, heard the deepest voice say._

"Like you and Lorrile?" asked Kaza laughing. Razen blushed, and nodded. "Well, why don't you admit you love her? I mean, you both shared your first kiss."

"Because my mother made me, look, who would want to go out with a guy who is in to swords?" asked Razen. 

"Dude don't get so work up, I mean, just because your the best swordsman in the entire country doesn't mean that girls think your a freak about it." 

_"Yea but..."_

"No buts, you will admit your love for her tomorrow at lunch, understood?"

"But-"

"I SAID NO BUTS! Jeez your 15 years old, be a man and suck it in." Kaza went back to reading his magazine. 

_"Good point." said Razen laying down on the bed beside of Kaza. "Still mad at the fact that Lorrile beat you in Magic?" asked Razen, who smirked. Kaza threw a pillow at him. "No, just because she is good at magic doesn't mean she is as good as me. Besides, I am trying out for Soilder, and you are coming along as well."_

"Yea yea." said Razen yawning. "Good night Kaza." Razen fell to sleep. Kaza shook his head and went back to reading.

_Lunch, a day later._

"There she is Razen, go get her." said Kaza giving him a push. Razen heart started to beat 30x faster then it's suppose to be. "Uhh...Kaza, I am getting a feeling that I am going to die.."

"Why?"

"Heart attack smart one!"

"Just go!" Kaza pushed Razen forward, and he was right infront of Lorrile and her group of friends. "umm...Hi Lorrile." said Razen. Lorrile turned, he white dress turning along with her, and smiled. "Hello Razen." Razen felt his heart beating faster. _Come on, you can do it!_

_"Ummm...Lorrile..."_

Lorrile looked at him. "Yes."

_This is it!_

_"Would you like to go to the movies with me Friday night?"_

"Umm...sorry Razen, I already have a boyfriend."

_Her group started to walk off, Razen stood there, frozen. Kaza walked up to him. "Ouch..better luck next time." But there was a thud, and Razen was on the ground. "Oh great.."_

_Flashback: Shinra's Tops_

_"So Kaza, glad we are actually higher then Soilder?" asked a older, more mature Razen, who held his crystal blade. "Yea, Kinda a jelous you get to be the leader though. I wonder who the third member was suppose to be?" asked a older Kaza, putting his blade away. "Hello." said a very familar voice._

"LORILLE?!?!" They both said at the same time.

_"Yes?"_

"Why...Why are you here?" asked Kaza, surprised. Razen though, was blushing. He still had love for Lorrile.

_"They need a good defense, offense, and magic support." said Lorrile. _

Razen couldn't help but smile. 'I got Lorrile on my team!

_5 monthes later._

"Alright, now we have created our own techiniques, correct?" asked Kaza

_"Yes Kaza we have." said Lorrile._

_"Can we start using them now?" asked the Legendary Swordsman._

_"Yes, I am not surprised that you aren't showing off about you being named the Legendary Swordsman." said Kaza._

_"Razen never shows off. That is why I love him." But Lorrile covered her mouth._

_Kaza rose a eyebrow. "Anyway, lets name our techinques."_

_"Earth's Roar." said Kaza._

_"Twilight!" cried a happy Lorrile._

"Angel's Cry." said a simple Razen.

_Flashbacks end._

"So you knew my parents? Is that why it is called the _RL?" _asked Hiro. "Yes. Now, I will teach you the move if you are ready." said Kaza, arms crossed. Hiro just smirked.

"Let's get to it!"

**To Be Contiuned.**

**CR11**


	12. No More Sorrow

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"A party? A party where?" asked Kadai. The group was sitting at a table in a common room, Hiro was snacking on a cookie and milk, listening to the conversation.

"Somewhere in Rocket Town. Since they don't really care about Katzuna's commands." said Tiamatt.

Hiro smirked, they did need another break, and some partying. Hiro laughed, maybe he could sing like he did 3 years ago?

"Ok, I'll tell Kaza about it, we will land far from it and walk." said Kadaj, running off.

It was total silence, until Ara said: "What are you guys going to do there?" Tiamatt didn't move.

"Nothing..."

Hiro looked at her in shock.

"What? Tiamatt you seriously need to get into it. Go with the flow!"

"Isn't that a band?"

"No, I am not talking about the band FLOW, I am talking about flow." Hiro said, his eyes narrowing. "You need to lighten up and have fun."

"Oh...okay."

"Well, anyway, I am not doing anything at the party, good day." said Tiamatt walking away. Kadai just sighed, Ara titled her head, and Hiro just stood there thinking how to get here. But then a cruel thought came into his mind...

"Sugar Rush..."

* * *

**eDgE**

"So who is going to Rocket Town?" asked Arxen, who was watching Mimi holding a toy sword.

"Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, and I." said Tifa, fixing ice cream for the children. "No Damen?"

"Yep, no Damen."

"Thank God." said Arxen, smiling.

"Amen to that." said Tifa laughing.

"Mimi, what are you doing?" asked Arxen, looking at Mimi, who was swinging the toy sword around.

"Uncle Hiro was good with swords, so I want to try!"

Arxen smiled, she missed Hiro, the sad thing is she didn't know he was back at all. If she found out that he is wanted, she would cry her little eyes out. "Yea...he would like that."

* * *

**lAtEr OuTsIdE rOcKeT tOwN**

"So your going to sing Hiro?" asked Ara. They walked on a trail to Rocket Town, Hiro was conceld though, wearing a cloak.

"Yea, luckly there will be so many people in the club that no one will know who I am." said Hiro.

Kadai went up besides Hiro, and whispered: "I put alot of sugar in the food she ate to day...she should be starting her sugar rush right about now."

"Whenarewegoingtoparty!" yelled a happy yet hyper Tiamatt.

"Oh no you put to much!"

"HeyHiroareyougoingtosing? I-"

"That's enough Tiamatt, we don't want you dying." said Hiro, putting a hand over her mouth. She stopped after that, but she kept flinching until they got there.

**oUtSiDe ThE pArTy**

"You may go in." said the big bulky body guard scared. Yes, Hiro had to beat the crap out of the other one by throwing him. "Thanks." said Hiro smiling. When they entered, there was people dancing, and huge stage, where someone was singing: _She got skillz by All-4-One._

Hiro laughed, he remembered Zek singing that while pointing at Rachel, but he ended up getting slapped. Of course, Rachel took it into a sexual sort of way, while Zek was merely complementing her. Or was he?

"Come on Hiro! Dance!"

"No, I am going to sign up for the singing." Hiro walked off talk to the managers, and they would call his name when it was his turn. He used the name: Zek Aoyama, because that would get attention if it was Hiro. They also said that he could sing as many times he wants, so Hiro decided two or three.

"Hey Hiro, umm we got guests." Ara said pointing towards the doors. Hiro knew that they were there, so he knew what he wanted to sing first.

"ZEK AOYAMA." Hiro smiled as he walked to the stage, and he stood infront of the microphone, waiting for the song to start.

"Is that?" Tifa was pointing at the stage. Arxen gasped. "Holy-"

The song started.

_Are you lost, In your lies?  
Do you tell yourself, I don't realize?  
Your crusade's a disguise  
Replace freedom with fear,  
You trade money for lives._

_I'm aware of what you've done_

Yuffie knew that he was singing about her and Damen..

_No, no more sorrow.  
I've paid for your mistakes.  
Your time is borrowed.  
Your time has come to be replaced._

_I see pain, I see need.  
I see liars and thieves,  
Abuse power with greed.  
I had hope, I believed.  
But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived._

Tifa, Arxen, Cloud, and Cid knew that he was singing of them, Katzuna, and Damen.

_You will pay for what you've done_

_No, no more sorrow.  
I've paid for your mistakes.  
Your time is borrowed.  
Your time has come to be replaced._

_Thieves and hypocrites.  
Thieves and hypocrites.  
Thieves and hypocrites._

Hiro couldn't help but feel a little better, he was releashing his anger through this song.

_No more sorrow.  
I've paid for your mistakes.  
Your time is borrowed.  
Your time has come to be replaced_

_Your time has come to be replaced.  
Your time has come to be erased. _

After the song was over, Hiro took a deep breath and walked off the stage from the song he just sung. The crowd roared as he walked off, he didn't expect himself to be that big of a hit. He sat beside of Kadaj, who was surprised.

"Hiro did you really just sung that infront of them?" asked Kadaj, still shocked.

"Yes, It was for them." said Hiro, smiling, his anger almost out of him.

"What are you going to sing next?" asked Ara, almost as shocked as Kadaj. Hiro smirked.

"Hmm, Anger is out, I got to think how to get rid of this sadness...I got one." But before he could get up, his eyes widened, and he quickly moved out of the way. The chair he was sitting in was cut in half.

Hiro quickly landed on the stage. "Cloud!" Hiro took out his sword, and Cloud was right infront of him.

"Hiro! Give up!" Cloud said, pointing his sword at his opportune.

"Cloud...what in the hell has gotten into you!" Cloud charged at Hiro, and Hiro blocked his attack. He kicked Cloud in the face, sending him flying up. Cloud recovered, but Hiro was right beside him. He hit Cloud with the hilt of his sword and sent him to the ground.

Hiro looked at Cloud, and he turned and mouthed something to Ara, Kadai, Kadaj, and Tiamatt. They all nodded and ran out of the place. Hiro looked at Cloud.

"Cloud why are you doing this?" Hiro asked.

"Because Katzuna said he could bring back Aeris and Zack! Just like how you come back!" screamed Cloud. "Hiro you're my friend, I don't want to fight you, I really don't want to do this at all. Please, just give up."

"I can't do that Cloud, if I do, something horrible will happen to me, I'm sure of it." Hiro muttered, looking at him. Cloud shook his head.

"Listen to me...Aeris and Zack will come back. Please, for them, give up...you were dead, and somehow you came back to life. Katzuna knows the way to do it, just trust me." Cloud said, holding his hand out to Hiro.

"You're gonna have to fight me first." Hiro muttered, getting in a defensive stance. Then he heard Cloud growl, preparing himself.

"You're so selfish...he'll do the same thing to them as what happen to you. Bring them back to life...I'll make you come with me." Cloud growled, while Hiro put his head down.

"Cloud..." Hiro muttered, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"I WAS-" But there was a crash, and there was the _RL._

"Cloud...I am sorry about this." Hiro put his blade in the ground, and focused energy into it quickly. Cloud charged, but Hiro already pulled out and screamed: "EARTH'S ROAR!" Hiro started to slash Cloud, with more intense power, and Cloud felt the ground hitting him to.

When Hiro backed up, he stabbed the ground, making it hit Cloud, who fell over knocked out. Hiro grabbed the rope infront of him, and said:

"I am sorry...Cloud..." Hiro went back to the ship, and the _RL _flew hyperspeed.

Cloud mumbled something before he was knocked out. "Hiro...I...should... one...whos..sorry..."

**To Be Continued  
**

**CR11**_  
_


	13. The Three Weapons

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

_"Let him go! Please let him go!" screamed a woman who was holding a baby. Her husband beside her, holding another baby. "Please..."  
_

_**"Pathetic woman. I see in your hearts." **__said the demon-man. The images were blurry, the group could not get identified, nor could the demon-man. The group wondered what he was talking about._

_**"You really don't care if he came back or not."**_

___The woman eyes widened. "What? I always hope that he would come back." _

_The demon man laughed, his arms crossed. __**"I can also see a fear what is it? Seeing him die before your eyes again?" **__The woman gasped. __**"This man is under my control now. He is mine." **_

_The woman looked down at her child, tears flowing down her face. "You monster.."_

_**"I prefer Demon God but monster seems well. You, boy with the red." **__ Pointing towards the boy with red, two swords, and who was standing beside a girl with long blonde hair._

_**"I see something..something deep in your heart. Love and hatred. Hatred for this man...for actually being stronger then you."**_

_"What? No! He's my-"_

_**"And all of you, you have a deep fear for him, you are scared of him. Because of me? Well...you can't blame him, being worked on as a mere baby." **__said the demon man._

_"No..we aren't afraid of him." said the red clad swordsman, but all of a sudden, he appeared right in front of him, claw at his throat. The boy eyes widened in fear._

_**"Really...oh wait, your afraid of me?" **_

_"JUDGMENT!" screamed the auburn-haired man, spreading wings. His spell hit the demon man head on, but the demon laughed. ___

_**"Just because that was a angel spell doesn't mean anything..." **_

_The Demon man opened his hand, and threw a black ball at the angel, almost hitting him, but someone blocked it. It was three people actually._

_**"You all amuse me...we will meet again."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hiro shivered at the dream, it haunted him. He pulled the covers up, as the dream made him have cold chills. He was cold. He has never been this cold before in his life.

* * *

"Zan this is working perfectly. Outcomes...it haunts him."

"That is good...we must make sure he does not learn his true form."

**eDgE**

Arxen, drinking soda this time, glared at Cloud, who had bandages all over him. "You arrogant son of a bitch, why did you attack him?" asked Arxen.

Cloud looked at his hands, and looked down. "Maybe we were...wrong..."

"OF COURSE WE WERE WRONG! ATLEAST I DIDN'T GO AFTER HIM!" Arxen broke the glass with his bare hands, even though he was bleeding, he didn't care.

Tifa, who was the most silent, just watched.

"I should tell him...I am truly sorry..." said Cloud. Arxen's anger was about to make him kill Cloud with his own bare hands, but he walked out of the bar, leaving the two alone.

When he was outside, he saw Yuffie and Damen, their lips on each other. Apparently, Yuffie's little realization the other day was nothing but a momentary thing, as everything was with her. Arxen growled, getting their attention.

"Should I leave you two alone?" asked Arxen, a hint of hate in his voice. They both turned and looked at him.

"Why are you here?" asked Damen.

Arxen sighed. "Damen, why do you care? Not like I'm ruining anything important."

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"Yea yea, your the son of Katzuna, the leader of the WRO, which is about to crumble by Hiro's own hands." Arxen noticed the two looking at him in shocked, especially Yuffie. Arxen laughed a little bit. "Oh, thats right, Hiro is apart of the Rebellion, and he is stronger then any of us. So we might as well just pack it up, and Damen should start digging his own grave." Arxen said with a smirk.

"Arxen! How could you say that!" said Yuffie, surprised by his attitude. Arxen's smirk disappeared.

"You heard him first, he's coming back!" argued Arxen. "He is coming to get revenge!"

"On who!"

"ON YOU! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT KISARAGI!"

Yuffie was taken back, tears flew down her face, she was crying her eyes out.

_Is everything my fault? Why? I just...moved on...theres was nothing I could do. Why can't he? Does he really...love me that much?  
_

"Look what you did Arx! Making my dear cry..." Damen said, holding the hand of the crying ninja, whom did not grip his hand back, as she was lost in thought.

"Damen, I told you before, and I'll tell you again. Do not call me that." Arxen growled.

"I can call you whatever I please...I'm royalty...as I found out most recently."

Arxen couldn't help but laugh...tears started to form. "The hell are you talking about?"

"I am from a family of kings and queens! Now you will address me as such!"

"Oh fine, Madame Damen. Shall I get you a lovely rose to go with those pretty clothes of yourself-"

Damen fist rammed into Arxen's face, but somehow, it hurt him, sending him skidding back a couple of feet. Blood poured from his mouth, as he wiped it, he looked at Damen in shock. Yuffie did the same, while Damen laughed. "My power is way stronger then last time, meaning I can take Hiro down myself. He is mine!"

* * *

**kAzA's RoOm**

"Hiro..the attack upon them is coming. " said Kaza.

Kaza's room was huge, it had stuff from all over. He had a big case that held three weapons in it. Two swords and a staff.

"This is the weapons we used a long time ago.." said Kaza, looking at the old weapons.

The first blade was red, and the guard was curr. The hilt of the sword was red. It's gem was a ruby.

"That was my blade, it is called: _Mirs." _Kaza said pointing at his old blade.

The weapon next to it was a long staff. It was blue, and it had had a small blades at the end of it. It's gem was a sapphire.

"That was Lorrile's personal weapon, it's called: _Spiritus."_

The final blade was unusual. It's blade was silver blade, and the hilt had two angel wings. It's gem was a _amethyst._

"That was Razen's favorite sword, said to be passed down his family. He left it to me, because you were never found.."

"What is it called?" asked Hiro, wanting to know. The weapons were pretty amazing, he had to admit. They grabbed his attention immediately, especially his father's sword, he had no idea of why.

"He never told us, he was going to tell me after you were born, but he died, so I don't know..."

Hiro sighed, if it wasn't for Hojo then everything would be fine. He would be hanging around with his father and mother. But the good thing about it is that he met Tiamatt, who was like his older sister.

"Sir, I am going to go to bed, I am tired..." Kaza studied Hiro, and then nodded. Kaza smiled a bit as Hiro turned around. He was a fine boy, like his father back in the days when they went on many missions together.

"Yes..go ahead." Hiro bowed and walked out of the room, and went into his room, which was far down the hall.

Hiro sighed as he laid in the bed, he closed his eyes, knowing another dream was coming.

* * *

_"Do we...have to kill him?" asked the boy in red. The woman had tears forming "I don't know."_

_"Is that demon really that evil? Can't he just regain control?" asked a blonde girl._

_"No, he can't..someone helped him last time..."_

_"Really? Why can't you help him?"_

_"I can't do the same thing she did." _

_

* * *

_

**?**

"I love messing with this boy's mind.." The voice said in eternal darkness. "Just a matter of time...then you are mine..." The darkness revealed a pair of blood red eyes, that squinted as though the owner was smiling.

"Hiro Aoyama..."

**To Be Continued  
**

**CR11**


	14. Battle on the Orude: Part I

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Hiro today is the day.." said Tiamatt. Hiro nodded, wearing new clothes. He wore a black shirt with the symbol of the rebellion, two swords and a hand. He wore jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Yea. Today is the day we finally get revenge. But what happen to the passengers?" asked Hiro, confused.

"Oh, you were asleep, we dropped them off in Wutai." said Tiamatt. She noticed the young man having a annoyed look on his face.

"I'm never informed of anything, am I?" Hiro muttered, while Tiamatt laughed a bit. Hiro sighed in annoyance, then changed the subject.

"Tiamatt put your hair down, that bun is getting old. And I think Kaza has some new clothing instead of that suit." said Hiro pointing at her clothes.

"Yea, I guess I should go change clothes..just for today." said Tiamatt, looking at her clothing.

"What about-"

"Don't worry, their with Kaza, I guess getting their new clothing." said Tiamatt. She walked out of the room, to get her new clothing. Hiro sat on the bed, and looked at his blade. It was rusted, possibly because of all the training he has done with it. He sighed, but all of a sudden someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kaza, holding two blades, _Mirs_ and another blade.

"Kaza aren't you suppose to be handing out new-"

"No, I got Dr. Dexel to do that now. I wanted to talk to you." Hiro nodded as Kaza sat beside him, and laughed. "Your father told me something when we found out that Lorrile was pregnant, he asked me to be the uncle." said Kaza, smiling at the memory. "He whined that you would grow up not knowing what it was like, and I'm the closest thing to a brother he ever had."

Hiro smiled. "Yea, you have been like my uncle.." said Hiro, looking Kaza, whom had his hands together, looking down at the ground.

"And since then, the first time I met you, I wanted to tell you something." said Kaza, looking at him. Hiro noticed a serious look on his face. "If I die in this battle, I want you to have all of those weapons in my room. I hid them somewhere safe." said Kaza, looking at Hiro, who was shocked.

"You may also have this sword." Kaza explained, showing him _Mirs._

"Seriously?"

Kaza nodded. "Yes Hiro. I might want to tell you it's powers..and something else that I want to tell you." said Kaza, closing his eyes.

"Yes?" Hiro asked.

"I want you and your friends to go visit the Ancient City, hold out _Spirtus _to the lake. Understood?_" _said Kaza, standing up.

"Okay." said Hiro nodding.

"Now, we are closing in on the Orude, only a hour away." Kaza walked out of the room.

"HEY WAIT! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THE POWERS!" However, he was out of earshot. Hiro sighed, scratching his head. "Ah well..."

* * *

**mEeTiNg RoOm**

Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Ara, and Kadai were all in their old leather suits, but they have the white symbol on their backs. Tiamatt wore her old clothes she wore a long time ago, but with a red version of the symbol on her back. Kaza stood among them.

"Now listen..this may cause death. I am counting on you seven to take them down easily then all the others. I will split you up in groups, and then we will meet near the room of Katzuna, or where ever he is hiding." said Kaza, explaining while his eyes close.

"But how will we know where he is?" asked Kadai.

"Simple, Reeve has placed Cait Sith within the ship, and he knows where he is." Hiro smirked, and a good smirk. Reeve was working like a spy, in the old days.

"Alright...now the groups. Yazoo, Loz, Kos, and I will be in one group. Hiro, Ara, Kadaj, Kadai, and Tiamatt in another. I will be the leader in my group and Hiro the other group." They all nodded, but Hiro looked down.

"Hiro what is it?"

"I kinda need a sword.." Everyone just sighed in annoyance.

"Just like your father..." Kaza laughed, while Hiro just glared at his uncle.

"Tch, whatever, can I just have a weapon please?"

Kaza threw him a sword, a crystal blade. Hiro looked at it in shock."Wait? How in the heck did you get this? I threw it away years ago!" said Hiro. This was the blade he used against Tiamatt seven years ago in the final round in the tournament.

"It returned to me, this was originally the blade your father left me, which I lent to you when you were 13, but it was the Doctor that had the idea." said Kaza.

"By the way, where is the Doctor?" asked Tiamatt.

"Oh, he is with the children in Wutai. He is living with a old friend of his."

"Now some of you might die during this battle.." Kaza began, but was cut off by Hiro.

"No they won't." said Hiro.

"Why?" asked Kaza.

"I will protect them all from death, I refuse to let my friends die!" said Hiro.

Kaza laughed. Everyone else just looked at Hiro, but not Tiamatt, who knew Hiro was going to say something. She looked at Kaza instead, then noticed something. Kaza was crying, probably because he was proud of Hiro. However, she kept it to herself.

"You are the son of Razen alright. Now, Hiro's Team get to the deck."

Hiro was walking until someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see Yazoo, looking a bit worried.

"Hiro..keep me a promise." Hiro looked at him, wondering what he meant. "Please, whatever you do, do not let Kadai die.." Hiro smiled, knowing that he must of loved her.

"Of course, I promise Yazoo."

* * *

**oN tHe DeCk**

"Look! It is the Orude!" screamed a voice. The Orude was far away, since the RL was hidden in the clouds. Hiro took out some binoculars and looked through..

"Oh..my...god..."

"What is it Hiro?"

"THEY ARE HAVING THE WEDDING!" Tiamatt grabbed the binoculars and looked through.

It was true, Yuffie wasn't out there yet, but Hiro knew it was going on since the flower girl was walkiing around and Damen in a suit. The guests were sitting down, waiting. "Okay, on the count of three, I want you to fire the hooks."

"Hiro! I can't go across a chain!" said Ara.

"Let Kadaj carry you! The Orude is in our grasp, I'm not going to lose it." Hiro muttered, as he held up his hand. He put up three fingers, and began the countdown.

"1"

"2"

"3!'

The hooks fired out from the side, and hooked on to the Orude. Everyone gasped, screamed. Panic spread around the ship, people running around, while Cloud held his hand to his ear. "Operation begins now." Cloud and the whole Avalanche gang took out there weapons, and split across the ship.

**bAtTlE**

Hiro ran across first, and landed on the ship. He took out his sword and clashed with a WRO soilder, who was knocked down in a instant. Hiro stood there, sword on his shoulder, smirking.

"Am I late? The bride hasn't come out yet." The others joined him quickly, weapons drawn. Kadaj and his sword, Ara with her gun, and Kadai with her guns. Tiamatt also had her's out, but was more serious then the others.

"Alright, look! We have company!" said Kadaj, pointing at a brigade of soilders.

"Alright! Take them out!" Hiro charged and started to slash all of them, while Tiamatt stood back casting spells as Kadai and Ara started to shoot. Kadaj had the other side, and started to attack them, ending their lives quickly.

"Hiro, Ara, Kadaj, Tiamatt! Go ahead! I will take the rest of them down!" said Kadai, taking out a sword.

"Kadai, are you sure?" asked Ara.

"YES! GO!" But Hiro secretly casted a powerful spell, Death, on most of them.

Hiro and the others started to run around the ship and cut them all to pieces. When they reached a part of the ship, the wedding was not going on, Damen was gone, and Cloud and the others were gone as well.

"Dammit! We missed our chance!" said Tiamatt. But Hiro just thought. Hiro then cut the floor of the ship, causing a big hole.

"Ara and Kadaj, stay up here and wait for Kadai, or go fetch her, Tiamatt and I will locate Avalanche!" said Hiro as he jumped into the hole, Tiamatt following.

As they walked around the ship, killing soldiers in there way. Finally, after a while of running around, they saw the whole Avalanche gang, with Damen and Yuffie. They quickly hid and stood against a wall. Out of sight, the two began to listen to their conversation.

"We have to call out the wedding, we are being attacked."

"NO! We will have the marriage now!"

Yuffie looked down, still having second thoughts. Tifa noticed, but couldn't say a word to them about it. Cloud sighed, looking at Damen, who gave him a warning look.

"Alright, but does anyone have any objections?" asked Cloud, looking into Damen's cold eyes. Something was different about the man. He was no longer the fun Damen they knew, he was now cold, serious.

"Yea, I do." said Hiro, stepping out of the shadows. He removed his sword, looking at the group he once called his friends, his comrades.

"So you finally show up..." said Cloud, revealing his weapon.

"Yuffie, you go with Tifa, Red, Vincent, and the others. I will take care of this." They began to run off, except for Yuffie, who's eyes did not leave Hiro. However, Tifa grabbed her and began to pull her. Her eyes never left him, until they turned into a corner. Damen ran away, possibly to go tell his father.

"Tiamatt go after them, I will handle Cloud." Tiamatt hesitated, but seeing somthing in his eye, she nodded, and ran after the others.

"Cloud, let's take this on the deck." Hiro said, and Cloud nodded, jumping through a hole he made. Hiro jumped through the hole to. The only two left was the Remnants.

Kadaj kept looking at Ara, and kept looking away. "Kadaj, what's wrong?"

"Umm..nothing..."

* * *

**hIrO vS cLoUd**

Cloud charged at Hiro and slashed, but Hiro blocked it, and attacked with his own attack. Cloud moved out of the way, and clashed at Hiro again, they both struggled, but talked at the same time

"Cloud! Why have you done this to me? You and Arxen kept a secret from me and then now you are siding with Katzuna!" Hiro said, pushing Cloud down. Cloud quikly recovered, and started to push Hiro down.

"You wouldn't understand! You never lost someone truly close to you!" Hiro's eyes widened, then glared. Hiro's strengh increased, and he slashed Cloud, sending him back. Cloud put his sword in the ship, and swievered. He stopped thirty feet away from Hiro.

"OH, I DON'T UNDERSTAND HUH!" Hiro screamed, appearing infront of Cloud. He hit Cloud's sword out of his hands, and Hiro dropped his. Hiro started to punch him, hitting him in the face.

"I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY! I LOST MY PARENTS AFTER I WAS EXACTLY BORN! THEN I LOST ZEK! THEN I LOST RACHEL, LARSINA, XEN!" Hiro kept hitting Cloud, tears forming.

"THEN I LOST A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE! AND NOW I LOST MY BEST FRIENDS WHO BETRAYED ME! AND I LOST YUFFIE!" Hiro said, who stopped punching him. Cloud, bleeding, picked up his sword, and hit Hiro back. He threw Hiro his sword. Cloud looked down. "So you do.." But then he was cut short by a hit in the back of the head, causing him to black out. Standing behind him was Kadai, Kadaj, and Ara. Ara looked at Hiro, who was bleeding a bit. "Hiro, are you alright?" asked Ara, running up to him. Hiro casted Curaga, and nodded.

"Yea...Ara and Kadaj, come with me. Kadai, go down there and find Tiamatt, and help her."

* * *

**tIaMaTt**

Tiamatt followed Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, and three kids as they entered a secure room. Tifa, who noticed the woman was following her, quickly closed the door. The door was locked, but it didn't stop Tiamatt, who kicked open the door.

"What do you want from us?" asked Tifa, looking at Tiamatt. Barret had already pointed his gun arm at her. Tiamatt quickly went behind him and knocked him out. Barret laid on the ground, while Tifa was surprised by Tiamatt's strength.

"Daddy!" cried Marlene as she ran for him, but was caught by Denzel, who held on to her.

"Who are you?" asked Tifa. But Tiamatt ignored her, and turned her attenion to Yuffie.

"You..." growled Tiamatt.

"You leave her alone!" Tifa tried to lunge at her, but she couldn't even move.

"I cast Stop on you, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to hurt her." said Tiamatt pointing at Yuffie.

"Me? Why me?" asked Yuffie, scared to death.

"YOU HURT HIM! YOU HURT HIRO!" Tiamatt yelled, her eyes glaring into the ninja like knives. Yuffie looked at her with feared eyes.

"You broke his heart, he has been in depression because of you're foolish actions! Everyone on that ship blames you!" Tiamatt had to let her have it, she deserved it, she broke his heart. She wouldn't understand the pain of having your love leave you. Wait, that was it. Tiamatt's eyes widened a bit. Yuffie felt alone, because Hiro left her alone, not on purpose of course, but she was alone.

Tiamatt growl softened, and she looked down.

"I know what it is like to lose a love..." She was about to sympathize with the ninja, but she caused the fire to stir in the woman once more.

"But you don't understand! You-"

"SILENCE!" Tiamatt slapped Yuffie, causing her to cry, because blood was pouring came out of her mouth, possibly when Tiamatt slapped her.

"Hiro is my ittle brother. I knew him a long time. And if you dare blame him I will kill you!"

"Hiro had nothing to do with this! Is it because of what he had with in him!" screamed Tiamatt, anger exploding.

"No...I could never do that to him...I can't judge him..."

"Was it because he died, even though he promised to come back? I knew Hiro longer then any of you! And he would never back down from a promise!"

"No..." Yuffie mumbled.

"Then what was it?" asked Tiamatt. Yuffie couldn't answer, her eyes forming tears, but Tiamatt didn't notice them, even if she did. She didn't care, she wanted to kill her.

"ANSWER ME!" But before Tiamatt could lunge on her, she was being held by Kadai.

"Calm down! Hiro told me to help you!" Kadai looked at the children, who were terrified. Then she turned her attenion to Yuffie.

"You must be Yuffie right?" asked Kadai. Yuffie nodded. She of course was slapped again.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIRO!"

* * *

**hIrO**

Kadaj and Ara followed Hiro as they explored the deck, and sooner or later they were on the biggest part of the deck. "Oh great, we are lost." said Kadaj.

But Hiro heard something. He listend closely.

"Come on out! I know your here!" said Hiro. Then, Vincent, Shelke, Red, and Katzuna appeared. Hiro glared at them all.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hiro. Katzuna drawed a blade, and pointed at Hiro.

"It has been great knowing you Hiro Aoyama. They are all on our side now." said Katzuna. But someone appeared infront of Hiro...it was...

Kaza!

"Katzuna, it is time we end this." said Kaza, drawing _Mirs._

"It will be my pleasure to take you down Kaza!" Katzuna charged at them, while the others charged at Hiro's group.

**To Be Continued.**

**CR11**


	15. Battle on the Orude: Part II

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro was busy fighting Katzuna with Kaza, since Katzuna had two blades. Kadaj was busy fighting Shelke and was fighting Red at the same time. Ara tried to fight Vincent. As Hiro's blade clashed with one of Katzuna's, Kaza slashed his other, both of them clashing. Katzuna smirked, and looked up. Hiro wondered why he looked up, and he turned to see Damen coming down at Kaza, so Hiro quickly switched and blocked his attack. Damen glared at Hiro, and Hiro glared at him.

"This is where it ends Damen!" said Hiro, hitting him up. But infact, it wasn't Damen, only a mere copy. Hiro couldn't belive he could have felt for that trick, but turned to fight with Ara and Kadai.

Kaza slashed at Katzuna, and tried to keep up with Katzuna's speed. "Jeez Katzuna, never knew you to be this fast." said Kaza smirking. Katzuna smirked as well, and then send Kaza up flying. Kaza recovered, and then dived. He clashed _Mirs _with his swords. "You gave up your own soul for this Katzuna, you should of just worked for it..." Kaza muttered, as he looked into Katzuna's crazy eyes.

"I wanted power...Pure power." Katzuna said. Kaza opened his hand and he casted Fire on his enemy. But Katzuna went behind him. "You knew you never would have won this fight." said Katzuna. Kaza turned around and slashed Katzuna's face. Katzuna dropped one of his blades and held his face.

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Kaza went for the kill, but Damen appeared.

"DIE!" Damen then hit him back, sending him feet away. Kaza smirked, and then he was about to use his move, but Damen and Katzuna appeared. Katzuna behind him, Damen in front. They both took their swords and stabbed through Kaza.

Hiro heard a scream, and he turned to see Kaza, blood pouring out of his body, falling to the ground. Hiro's eyes widened, and he ran towards Kaza, picking his body up, blood pouring onto his arms. "Kaza! Kaza!" Hiro was beginning to cry, everyone stopped and looked.

"Hiro...please...defeat...them..." Kaza said, lifting up _Mirs_. Hiro took the sword, but kept crying.

"Don't die on me Kaza! Please, I'm begging you just stay-" However he was silenced when Kaza put his hand on his shoulder.

"I...will...tell...your...parents...how...much...you...have...grown..." Kaza's eyes faded, life being sucked out. Hiro closed his eyes, and he laidd Kaza down on the ground. He stood up, throwing the crystal blade to Kadaj, who luckly caught it. He looked at Katzuna, who was laughing. His son was gone, possibly to go help Yuffie. Hiro's eyes flashed red, only for a second, but was caught only by Kadaj.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Hiro charged at Katzuna, and clashed with him. But Katzuna merely snapped his fingers, and dissappeared.

Hiro fist clentched, and he started to beat the deck. "No no no no no no no!" Hiro growled as he kept hitting the deck floor, causing the deck to have dents in them. Blood started to show through his knuckles. "I always have to lose, why the hell is it always ME?" Hiro breathed heavily from his anger, while the two just stared at him. When Hiro finally started to show signs of calming down, Ara would go up to him.

Ara quickly ran over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Hiro looked at her, and sighed.

"Hiro, calm down...we need to clean that blood off of you.." Ara said quietly. Hiro nodded, standing up, but walked over to Kaza. Ara just watched as Hiro walked over to the dead body. He picked him up, and he looked down at him.

"I'm sure this is the way he wanted to go..." Hiro said, walking to the edge. Hiro then dropped the body, which started to fall down the endless sky. Ara, who some how came prepared, took out a rag and washed the blood off of Hiro's arms.

"Hiro...you still have us you know?" said Ara quietly. Hiro nodded.

"Yes, you are right. As long as I have Tiamatt, you, Kadai, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz I will never be alone." said Hiro smiling. Kaza wouldn't want Hiro to be sad about his death, so Hiro tried to be happy. However, there was a stinging pain in his heart from losing another family member.

Kadaj put the crystal sword in his sheath, and held his regular sword out. "Hiro, we need to find Tiamatt and Kadai." said Kadaj, walking ahead of them.

"Yea, your right. Let's go." said Hiro getting up. As they walked over to the hole Hiro made eariler, Hiro turned and looked at the sky. He said his silent goodbye, then followed the Remnants into the ship.

* * *

**tIaMaTt AnD kAdAi**

Yuffie was bleeding, Tifa still frozen, and the children were scared to death. Tiamatt had to be held back by Kadai. Her eyes went to slits every once in a while, but thinking of what Hiro would think of her she held her rage back. Yuffie had tears falling down her face. All of a sudden, someone opened the door, it was Hiro, who saw the children. He didn't want to yell at them, so he remained calm. He turned to Tifa, who was angry, possibly because of what was going on. Then, there was Yuffie, who Hiro ignored competely. Hiro was shockingly being cold to her, something he never did before, even Tifa noticed Hiro's cold attitude.

"Hiro, got any news from Kaza's team?" asked Tiamatt. Hiro looked down.

"Kaza died in battle, he left me with his sword _Mirs_." Tiamatt looked down, but nodded. Hiro then turned to see Tifa. Hiro muttered "Esuna." and she was healed competely.

"Hiro, where is Cloud?" she asked, fearing that Hiro killed him. "He is knocked out, we left him near a door to the side deck, so he wouldn't roll over. Kadai casted Stop so he wouldn't move from that spot." Hiro then turned to Barret, who was waking up.

He casted "Stop" on both of them. "Now listen to me, where is Damen and Katzuna?" asked Hiro.

"We don't know..but.." Tifa made a gesture, knowing that Yuffie would know. Hiro turned his attenion to Yuffie. He noticed she had wounds on her face, and then he glared at Kadai and Tiamatt. He put his hands on her face, and casted "Curaga." Yuffie would of been happy, but his touch was cold, as though he did not wish for her to be anywhere near her. Her eyes were cast downards. He then stood up.

"Where is Damen and Katzuna?" He asked, in a simple, dark tone.

"I...don't know.."

Tiamatt face went red, and her eyes almost turned to slits, but Hiro was in the room, so she didn't.

"Where are they?"

"I said I don't know.."

Hiro didn't want to talk to her any longer, so he was walking out. Yuffie didn't want to live with that again. She couldn't live with the fact that Hiro hated her as much as he did.

"Stop!"

Hiro stopped, and he didn't turn around. He couldn't dare look at her. She looked at him with desperate eyes. "Hiro...I am-" But then she was hit on the back of the head by Ara, who was pretty pissed off at her. Hiro didn't care, he knew she wasn't, she loved Damen, and Hiro was jealous, but he kept it all in. Tifa was about to run at him, but was knocked out by Kadai, and Barret by Kadaj.

"Let's go.." said Hiro, but then someone, or some people started to hit him. He turned to see Marlene and Mimi hitting him.

"Why did you do that to them? They didn't do anything!" said Marlene. But Hiro just picked her up, and sat her away from him, same with Mimi, who just noticed who he was. She didn't do anything though, since she was afraid of him now.

"HOLD IT!" said a boy's voice. Hiro turned to see Denzel, who had the crystal sword. Kadaj felt his sheath, and noticed it was gone. "HEY! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" But Hiro sileneced him by a wave of his hand.

"Denzel...would you really kill me?" asked Hiro. Denzel had trouble caring it, but he ran up to Hiro and tried to slash him.

Hiro quickly tuned him and took his sword. "Denzel...tell Tifa to tell you the whole story when she wakes up. Stay out of trouble..." Hiro said walking off. Denzel stood there, in utter shock.

Hiro walked through the hallways of the Orude. He saw Yazoo and Loz fighting Arxen and Cid, who were trying there best. Kos was fighting a group of soilders. Hiro walked out in the middle and blocked Arxen's next attack on Yazoo. "Hiro?" But Hiro quickly punched Arxen in the face, sending him back.

"Nice to see you Arxen..." Hiro muttered, noticing Cid about to strike. He kicked Cid, sending him back. Kos ran up to Hiro.

"Sir I heard what happen...Kaza told me to make you leader of the Rebellion sir." Hiro was shocked by that title, but he held his immature happiness about being named leader to himself. Now wasn't the time.

"The two over there, the blue haired one and the smoker. I want you to cast Stop on them. Do the same to the soilders, I am going to fight Katzuna. Kadai, Kadaj, and Ara, stay here. Tiamatt, I want you to come with me." Hiro said, bursting through the double doors. Tiamatt nodded, and followed.

* * *

**tHe ThRoNe RoOm**

"What does this guy think he is? A king?" asked Tiamatt.

"Apparently so. It's kind of pathetic..." Hiro muttered, and Tiamatt laughed a little bit.

"Kind of reminds you of Hojo, don't you think?" Tiamatt asked, and Hiro chuckled, nodding.

"I remember when I was five he made me call him Mr. Hojo the Greatest Scientist known to man. He was so stupid-" However Hiro's mood darkened and he looked around. He saw a pair of red eyes watching him, but they dissapeared.

"Katzuna...you didn't did you?" asked Hiro. The lights turned on, and Katzuna was clapping.

"So you know..."

Tiamatt was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Katzuna gave his soul to a demon." Hiro said, drawing _Mirs_. Katzuna laughed and nodded.

"And to think no one would know. Kaza and Kos were the only ones that knew. I gave my soul to a powerful demon group for power, making me a demon! My wife was a human, who we had our child with. I came from a long line of humans that worshipped Demons, wanting to be like them. My family was the family that is connected by Royal blood, meaning..." Tiamatt quickly realized the answer, and she took out her sword as well.

"Your family is connected to a line of Demon worshippers, and your family was the head family..." Tiamatt muttered, preparing herself for any attack.

"Correct. My son was a demon. In fact, his first killing was when he was two, he killed his own mother! I was so proud of him..." Katzuna said, smiling evily.

"Your a sick fucker Katzuna!" exclaimed Hiro, as Katzuna laughed manically, his eyes not leaving the young man.

"To bad you couldn't ask your family about you, Hiro."

"Wha-?"

"Enough! Today is where you die!" Katzuna then transformed. He grew a scorpin Tail, and two small wings. His body was muscular, and his ears dissapeared, to be replaced with holes. His arms were regualr demon hands, and he had three claws. His feet were huge, and his body was red. His head was like a snake, he had no nose, holes though. His eyes were red, and he had fangs.

"NOW DIE YOU TWO!"

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**

_****_


	16. Battle on the Orude: Part III

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro was busy fighting Katzuna with Kaza, since Katzuna had two blades. Kadaj was busy fighting Shelke and was fighting Red at the same time. Ara tried to fight Vincent. As Hiro's blade clashed with one of Katzuna's, Kaza slashed his other, both of them clashing. Katzuna smirked, and looked up. Hiro wondered why he looked up, and he turned to see Damen coming down at Kaza, so Hiro quickly switched and blocked his attack. Damen glared at Hiro, and Hiro glared at him.

"This is where it ends Damen!" said Hiro, hitting him up. But infact, it wasn't Damen, only a mere copy. Hiro couldn't belive he could have felt for that trick, but turned to fight with Ara and Kadai.

Kaza slashed at Katzuna, and tried to keep up with Katzuna's speed. "Jeez Katzuna, never knew you to be this fast." said Kaza smirking. Katzuna smirked as well, and then send Kaza up flying. Kaza recovered, and then dived. He clashed _Mirs _with his swords. "You gave up your own soul for this Katzuna, you should of just worked for it..." Kaza muttered, as he looked into Katzuna's crazy eyes.

"I wanted power...Pure power." Katzuna said. Kaza opened his hand and he casted Fire on his enemy. But Katzuna went behind him. "You knew you never would have won this fight." said Katzuna. Kaza turned around and slashed Katzuna's face. Katzuna dropped one of his blades and held his face.

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Kaza went for the kill, but Damen appeared.

"DIE!" Damen then hit him back, sending him feet away. Kaza smirked, and then he was about to use his move, but Damen and Katzuna appeared. Katzuna behind him, Damen in front. They both took their swords and stabbed through Kaza.

Hiro heard a scream, and he turned to see Kaza, blood pouring out of his body, falling to the ground. Hiro's eyes widened, and he ran towards Kaza, picking his body up, blood pouring onto his arms. "Kaza! Kaza!" Hiro was beginning to cry, everyone stopped and looked.

"Hiro...please...defeat...them..." Kaza said, lifting up _Mirs_. Hiro took the sword, but kept crying.

"Don't die on me Kaza! Please, I'm begging you just stay-" However he was silenced when Kaza put his hand on his shoulder.

"I...will...tell...your...parents...how...much...you...have...grown..." Kaza's eyes faded, life being sucked out. Hiro closed his eyes, and he laidd Kaza down on the ground. He stood up, throwing the crystal blade to Kadaj, who luckly caught it. He looked at Katzuna, who was laughing. His son was gone, possibly to go help Yuffie. Hiro's eyes flashed red, only for a second, but was caught only by Kadaj.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Hiro charged at Katzuna, and clashed with him. But Katzuna merely snapped his fingers, and dissappeared.

Hiro fist clentched, and he started to beat the deck. "No no no no no no no!" Hiro growled as he kept hitting the deck floor, causing the deck to have dents in them. Blood started to show through his knuckles. "I always have to lose, why the hell is it always ME?" Hiro breathed heavily from his anger, while the two just stared at him. When Hiro finally started to show signs of calming down, Ara would go up to him.

Ara quickly ran over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Hiro looked at her, and sighed.

"Hiro, calm down...we need to clean that blood off of you.." Ara said quietly. Hiro nodded, standing up, but walked over to Kaza. Ara just watched as Hiro walked over to the dead body. He picked him up, and he looked down at him.

"I'm sure this is the way he wanted to go..." Hiro said, walking to the edge. Hiro then dropped the body, which started to fall down the endless sky. Ara, who some how came prepared, took out a rag and washed the blood off of Hiro's arms.

"Hiro...you still have us you know?" said Ara quietly. Hiro nodded.

"Yes, you are right. As long as I have Tiamatt, you, Kadai, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz I will never be alone." said Hiro smiling. Kaza wouldn't want Hiro to be sad about his death, so Hiro tried to be happy. However, there was a stinging pain in his heart from losing another family member.

Kadaj put the crystal sword in his sheath, and held his regular sword out. "Hiro, we need to find Tiamatt and Kadai." said Kadaj, walking ahead of them.

"Yea, your right. Let's go." said Hiro getting up. As they walked over to the hole Hiro made eariler, Hiro turned and looked at the sky. He said his silent goodbye, then followed the Remnants into the ship.

* * *

**tIaMaTt AnD kAdAi**

Yuffie was bleeding, Tifa still frozen, and the children were scared to death. Tiamatt had to be held back by Kadai. Her eyes went to slits every once in a while, but thinking of what Hiro would think of her she held her rage back. Yuffie had tears falling down her face. All of a sudden, someone opened the door, it was Hiro, who saw the children. He didn't want to yell at them, so he remained calm. He turned to Tifa, who was angry, possibly because of what was going on. Then, there was Yuffie, who Hiro ignored competely. Hiro was shockingly being cold to her, something he never did before, even Tifa noticed Hiro's cold attitude.

"Hiro, got any news from Kaza's team?" asked Tiamatt. Hiro looked down.

"Kaza died in battle, he left me with his sword _Mirs_." Tiamatt looked down, but nodded. Hiro then turned to see Tifa. Hiro muttered "Esuna." and she was healed competely.

"Hiro, where is Cloud?" she asked, fearing that Hiro killed him. "He is knocked out, we left him near a door to the side deck, so he wouldn't roll over. Kadai casted Stop so he wouldn't move from that spot." Hiro then turned to Barret, who was waking up.

He casted "Stop" on both of them. "Now listen to me, where is Damen and Katzuna?" asked Hiro.

"We don't know..but.." Tifa made a gesture, knowing that Yuffie would know. Hiro turned his attenion to Yuffie. He noticed she had wounds on her face, and then he glared at Kadai and Tiamatt. He put his hands on her face, and casted "Curaga." Yuffie would of been happy, but his touch was cold, as though he did not wish for her to be anywhere near her. Her eyes were cast downards. He then stood up.

"Where is Damen and Katzuna?" He asked, in a simple, dark tone.

"I...don't know.."

Tiamatt face went red, and her eyes almost turned to slits, but Hiro was in the room, so she didn't.

"Where are they?"

"I said I don't know.."

Hiro didn't want to talk to her any longer, so he was walking out. Yuffie didn't want to live with that again. She couldn't live with the fact that Hiro hated her as much as he did.

"Stop!"

Hiro stopped, and he didn't turn around. He couldn't dare look at her. She looked at him with desperate eyes. "Hiro...I am-" But then she was hit on the back of the head by Ara, who was pretty pissed off at her. Hiro didn't care, he knew she wasn't, she loved Damen, and Hiro was jealous, but he kept it all in. Tifa was about to run at him, but was knocked out by Kadai, and Barret by Kadaj.

"Let's go.." said Hiro, but then someone, or some people started to hit him. He turned to see Marlene and Mimi hitting him.

"Why did you do that to them? They didn't do anything!" said Marlene. But Hiro just picked her up, and sat her away from him, same with Mimi, who just noticed who he was. She didn't do anything though, since she was afraid of him now.

"HOLD IT!" said a boy's voice. Hiro turned to see Denzel, who had the crystal sword. Kadaj felt his sheath, and noticed it was gone. "HEY! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" But Hiro sileneced him by a wave of his hand.

"Denzel...would you really kill me?" asked Hiro. Denzel had trouble caring it, but he ran up to Hiro and tried to slash him.

Hiro quickly tuned him and took his sword. "Denzel...tell Tifa to tell you the whole story when she wakes up. Stay out of trouble..." Hiro said walking off. Denzel stood there, in utter shock.

Hiro walked through the hallways of the Orude. He saw Yazoo and Loz fighting Arxen and Cid, who were trying there best. Kos was fighting a group of soilders. Hiro walked out in the middle and blocked Arxen's next attack on Yazoo. "Hiro?" But Hiro quickly punched Arxen in the face, sending him back.

"Nice to see you Arxen..." Hiro muttered, noticing Cid about to strike. He kicked Cid, sending him back. Kos ran up to Hiro.

"Sir I heard what happen...Kaza told me to make you leader of the Rebellion sir." Hiro was shocked by that title, but he held his immature happiness about being named leader to himself. Now wasn't the time.

"The two over there, the blue haired one and the smoker. I want you to cast Stop on them. Do the same to the soilders, I am going to fight Katzuna. Kadai, Kadaj, and Ara, stay here. Tiamatt, I want you to come with me." Hiro said, bursting through the double doors. Tiamatt nodded, and followed.

* * *

**tHe ThRoNe RoOm**

"What does this guy think he is? A king?" asked Tiamatt.

"Apparently so. It's kind of pathetic..." Hiro muttered, and Tiamatt laughed a little bit.

"Kind of reminds you of Hojo, don't you think?" Tiamatt asked, and Hiro chuckled, nodding.

"I remember when I was five he made me call him Mr. Hojo the Greatest Scientist known to man. He was so stupid-" However Hiro's mood darkened and he looked around. He saw a pair of red eyes watching him, but they dissapeared.

"Katzuna...you didn't did you?" asked Hiro. The lights turned on, and Katzuna was clapping.

"So you know..."

Tiamatt was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Katzuna gave his soul to a demon." Hiro said, drawing _Mirs_. Katzuna laughed and nodded.

"And to think no one would know. Kaza and Kos were the only ones that knew. I gave my soul to a powerful demon group for power, making me a demon! My wife was a human, who we had our child with. I came from a long line of humans that worshipped Demons, wanting to be like them. My family was the family that is connected by Royal blood, meaning..." Tiamatt quickly realized the answer, and she took out her sword as well.

"Your family is connected to a line of Demon worshippers, and your family was the head family..." Tiamatt muttered, preparing herself for any attack.

"Correct. My son was a demon. In fact, his first killing was when he was two, he killed his own mother! I was so proud of him..." Katzuna said, smiling evily.

"Your a sick fucker Katzuna!" exclaimed Hiro, as Katzuna laughed manically, his eyes not leaving the young man.

"To bad you couldn't ask your family about you, Hiro."

"Wha-?"

"Enough! Today is where you die!" Katzuna then transformed. He grew a scorpin Tail, and two small wings. His body was muscular, and his ears dissapeared, to be replaced with holes. His arms were regualr demon hands, and he had three claws. His feet were huge, and his body was red. His head was like a snake, he had no nose, holes though. His eyes were red, and he had fangs.

"NOW DIE YOU TWO!"

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**

_****_


	17. The Mysterious Girl

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Hehehehehe...jeez Hiro I didn't know you were such a pervert." said Kadai, laughing. Hiro narrowed his eyes at Kadai. He had a cloth in his nose, to stop the bleeding. Aya, the girl who appeared out of the lake, layed there in jeans and a white T-shirt. Hiro just looked at Aya. "So, how did you come out of the lake?" asked Hiro. "I don't know." said Aya simply. She was like a robot. "Lighten up girl! If your worried about Hiro and Kadaj sneaking a peek at night-"

"Shut up Kadai!" Hiro growled. Ara just giggled. "Hiro thought she was pretty." Aya looked at Hiro, dead-stare. "Do you think I am pretty?" asked Aya with no emotion. Hiro's eyes just widened, and his face turned red. "Uhh...well...uhh.." Kadaj, who woke up eariler, slapped Hiro on the back. "Hiro is a pervert!" But Hiro just hit him in the face, while Kadai and Ara laughed. Aya just stared. "What is so hilarous? Is violence hilarous?" asked the girl. Kadai smirked. "Oh you have no idea! You should try!" But there was a groan, and they turned to see Tiamatt waking up. "Where are we?" asked Tiamatt looking at them. "And who is she?" asked Tiamatt pointing towards the girl. "My name is Aya." she said simply. Hiro let a deep sigh. "She appeared out of the lake, so we took her in." Hiro said. But Kadai smirked. "But you should hear what happened..." But they were cut off when a giant van appeared. The slider door opened to reveal Yazoo and Loz. Yazoo popped out and hugged Kadai, making her blush. Loz started to cry while he bear hugged Kadaj and Ara, who of course were choking. Hiro smiled, what a family. Yazoo came towards him and mumbled: "Thanks you very much Hiro." Hiro just nodded, and stood up. He noticed Aya staring at the van in awe. Hiro was curious, so he walked beside her. "What's wrong Aya?" asked Hiro. "What is this?" She said, pointing towards the vehicle. "That's a van." said Hiro, confused. "What is a van?" asked Aya. Hiro's eyes almost popped out of skull. " A van is a vehicle. Vehicles let us travel around faster then walking." Aya looked in awe. "Wow, I never imagned that." Hiro heard her voice, it actually sounded more...intrested. Hiro smiled.

**a HoUr LaTeR**

"So where are we going?" Hiro was sitting shotgun, Yazoo driving. Kadai, Ara, Kadaj, and Loz shared a seat while Aya and Tiamatt were in the back. "We are going to a giant house where we can all live. It has 9 rooms, 5 bathrooms, 1 giant family room, and a big kitchen." said Yazoo. Aya remained silent, feeling she was unwelcomed, but remained emotionless. "Hey Yazoo, can this girl named Aya live with us? She came out of the lake but she is alone." said Hiro. Aya eyes shot up, surprised by Hiro's kindness. _What is this sensation I am feeling? _

"Sure! The more the merrier!" said Yazoo smiling. Hiro heard somthing on the radio and automaclly turned it up.

_We have recently found out that Katzuna, the President of the WRO, has been found to be a demon along with his son Damen. Reeve has been appointed President again. He honors Avalance as heroes for finding this out._

"WHAT?!?!" Tiamatt was surprised that they did that.

_But Reeve has also dropped the charges of Hiro Aoyama. He honors Hiro and the Rebellion for being the Real heroes of this whole thing. We all thank you._

After the brodcast ended, 'Lights and Sound' came on the radio. "Hiro.." Ara said. "Yea?" asked Hiro, who was totally uneffected. "Do you forgive them?" asked Ara. Hiro shook his head. "No, they may just notice this, but they still hid the whole thing from me, so I don't." said Hiro. Aya wondered what they were taking about, but remained silent. "Hey! There it is!" said Loz jumping between Hiro and Yazoo. The house was big, and it was brick. The entrance had a gate. As they drove up to it, the first to step out was Kadai and Ara. Aya came out last, who followed Tiamatt. Yazoo opened the door and turned on the lights, and the whole place lit up. There was a nice kitchen, which was Loz's first choice. There was a family room, with a huge fireplace, and a HUGE tv. Tiamatt smiled as she looked around the place. "Just like old times huh Hiro?" said Tiamatt. But Hiro wasn't there. "Hiro? HIRO?!?!?" Everyone started to panic, but then heard his voice. "DOWN HERE!" They looked down the kitchen to see a door, and they opened it. There was a marble stair case, and when they got down there, it was a HUGE training room. Weapons on the wall, a big mat. Hiro smirked. "This is a nice place!"

"Alright lets choose are rooms!" said Ara. Everyone ran up stairs, leaving Hiro behind. "HEY!" Everyone laughed, thinking they got him. When they reached the top, Ara found a nice big bedroom in the middle of the hallway. When she opened the door..

"DIBS!" Hiro was already on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Ara's mouth opened wide. "HOW DID YOU-"

**hOuR lAtEr**

"Pizza's here!" said Loz. Hiro ran down the stairs, and saw Ara, who was looking at the Pizza. "Is this...food?" Loz looked at her, gasping. "You don't know about Pizza? You have to try some now!" Aya picked it up, cheese coming off of it. She took a bite...

"Wow! This is incredible!" Aya said smiling. Everyone was glad to see Aya trying to learn new things. "Hey guys! Let's try out the new Tv!" said Yazoo. They all, besides Hiro and Aya get up. "Hey! Aya come on! Let's go watch Tv!" Hiro said taking her hand. Aya face turned red, but she was being pulled. When they reached the room, everyone was arguing about what movie to watch. "BILLY MADISON!" screamed Kadai. "X-MEN!" said Loz. "MEN IN BLACK!" said Yazoo. "CONQUER OF SHAMBALA!" said Ara. "BOURNE IDENTIDY!" yelled Kadaj. Hiro tried to stop the fighting, until Hiro came up with somthing. "Let's let Aya choose." Everyone thought for a minute, and then nodded. Hiro led Aya to the DVD case, and explained what type of movies there were. Aya looked around for a minute, but pulled out a movie. "Ummm...what about The Longest Yard with Adam Sandler?" asked Aya. Everyone nodded, and Hiro put the disc in.

The Beginning made a fit of laughter from Loz and Kadai. Later in the movie, when the guy roared, it scared Aya, who accidently got a little closer with the closest person next to her. It was dark, so she couldn't see who it was. When Caretaker died, Aya started to cry. The person next to her patted her shoulder.

When the movie was over, Aya got up, and the lights turned on, she noticed that she was sitting beside Hiro, who wished her a good night. She blushed, but then shook her head. She started to walk up to her room.

**hIrO's RoOm**

Hiro sighed as he layed down. He hasn't had nightmares since the night before the Orude. Hiro closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**

_****_


	18. Conflict with Old Friends

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

**3 AM **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a voice. Hiro quickly jumped out of bed. "KADAI!" Hiro took his sword out and ran into her bedroom, where she was covered with her blanket. "Kadai? What happen?" asked Kadaj. Kadai then pointed toward the corner, and there was a big spider. Hiro's eyes narrowed. "Let me guess...you woke everyone up at 3 in the friken morning because of a spider? You can kill it!" Yazoo just laughed. "Kadai has a problem with spiders." said Yazoo, walking towards the spider, and killing it. Kadai sighed, and layed back down. Hiro just sighed, and walked out of the room. He was already full of energy, so he went down stairs to train. When he started to go down the training room, he felt a presnace behind him. When he made it to the ground, he turned around and took out his blade, only to see...

"Aya? What do you need?" asked Hiro. Aya yawned, and stared at Hiro. "I just awoke by a scream, what are you doing?" asked Aya emotionless. "About to train." Said Hiro. "Oh, may I watch?" asked Aya. Hiro nodded. "Yes, of course." Hiro said, slashing around with _Mirs_. Aya watched in awe of how good Hiro was, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Tiamatt. "Miss Tiamatt, how did Hiro get that good?" asked Aya, still looking at Hiro. "He was born like that, and as long as I remeber, the only thing he would play is chase and fighting. But it is also in his genes. His father was called the Legendary Swordsman, and his mother was a great mage." said Tiamatt sitting down next to her. "Really?" asked Aya. "Yes. He has even been in around 15 adult tournments, and he won 10 of them." said Tiamatt. "But what about the others?" Aya asked, wondering about it. "I beat him in one of them and I don't know about the others."

Hiro stopped and saw Tiamatt, and smirked. "Well good morning." Tiamatt waved on telling him to contiune, which he did. "Miss Tiamatt? I have a question.." Tiamatt just looked at her. "What is the feeling when you-" But she was interruped by thuds, which turned about to be Kadaj, who, was brusied all over. "Kadaj, what the heck happened to you?" asked Hiro, running up to him. "Kadai...is...totally...pissed..." Hiro sighed. "What did you do this time.."

"Have you ever heard of a Whoppe Cushion?"

"Kadai got pissed over that? Isn't that over reacting?"

"And a Joy Buzzer, Three Fake Spiders, and the Animal Planet showing Spider's Lifes?"

"Dude you are totally going to die.."

"Well, she has thrown 14 knifes at me, 21 rocks, and has punched me three times." said Kadaj, who was standing up, brushing himself off. Hiro just shook his head. What a day this would be.

**12 pM**

After a couple mudering attempts by Kadai, Kadaj had to stay by Aya and Hiro, causing Hiro to get a little uneasy. "Kadaj, she thinks I am helping you, and if that happens I will be tortured." whispered Hiro. Aya was to busy wondering why she was so hot...and her stomach was uneasy. Ara noticed this, but couldn't do anything about it since Kadai kept asking her to help kill Kadaj. Tiamatt was to busy thinking about somthing, Yazoo flirting with Kadai, and Loz...well...being Loz. "Why can't we all just go get some Ice Cream or somthing?" asked Loz, trying to get rid of the fighting. Hiro, on the other hand, was already standing up. "I'm going on a walk." said Hiro, walking out the door. "I am to." said Tiamatt, and she then followed the blonde.

"Jeez, to think we now live with these people." muttered Hiro, as he and Tiamatt walked right into Edge. "Yea, I don't even know why I am living with them, since they are Remants of him..." Tiamatt's voice lowered at the final part. Hiro shook his head. "He never was the same after Nibelheim. Do you still?" Tiamatt reached down her shirt and revealed a pendant with a dragon on it. "Yes..." Hiro sighed. "I use to like him, thinking he was cool, like Cloud did, but then he turned crazy. I felt as though...everything...is all my fault." Hiro said, looking away from Tiamatt. Tiamatt was about to respond, but heard someone. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the hero and the heroine, what are you two doing around Edge?" asked a voice. Hiro sighed as he saw Reno and Rude. "Not now..what do you two want?" asked Tiamatt. "We were asked a favor by Spike, to ask Hiro to come to the bar." said Reno, pointing his rod at Hiro. "No, I never will go back. Not after what they did." Hiro said. "Well, he also said if he refused...to use _force_." said Reno. Hiro smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "I don't need my sword." Reno smirked. "Alright, Rude, take on Hiro, I'll take on Tiamatt."

Rude threw a punch at Hiro, who blocked it and countered with a uppercut, somehow knocking Rude out. "What the?!?!" Reno was surprised. "Yea, I forgot to mention that I was also trained in hand-to-hand combat to." Hiro said, throwing a punch at Reno, who was hit in the nose. Tiamatt then knocked him out. "Why didn't you tell me you were good at hand-to-hand?" asked Tiamatt. "Well, I am not that good..I use a sword more then anything." said Hiro. "So what be your rank out of 10, 10 being the best."

"Probaley a 4." said Hiro smiling. Tiamatt sighed. "Who taught you?" Hiro thought for a minute. "Oh! Zek did." Tiamatt smiled slightly, remebering the man who had helped her years ago.

**tHe HoUsE**

"Aya, why are you burning up?" asked Ara, noticing that Aya was sweating. "Ara, what is the feeling when you have butterflies in your stomach, and your face turns red when your around that certain someone." Ara looked a bit shocked, but then smiled. "Oh Aya, your in love." Kadai, who was sitting there looking at her guns, jumped up. "With who?" She was hopping that she wouldn't say Yazoo, or else there wouldn't be a Aya. "Umm..."

"Loz?"

"No..."

"Yazoo?"

"No..."

"Please don't say Kadaj.."

"No..."

"Then that leaves..."

"Hiro!" Ara and Kadai said. Aya just nodded, and put her head down. "Oh Aya, that isn't bad. Hiro is a nice guy." said Ara. Aya looked up. "Really?" Kadai and Aya just nodded. Before Aya could say anything, they heard Loz yell: "HELP!" They jumped up and ran down stairs, and they saw Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj, who were fighting Cloud, Barret, and Tifa. "What the? Why are you people here?!?!" said Kadai, taking out her guns. They all stopped fighting, and Tifa turned to them. "Where is he?" Kadai knew who they wanted. "Why do you want to know?" Tifa was about to lung at them, but Cloud held on to her. "We..need to talk to him. We would have sat here quietly if Loz hasn't gone crazy on us..." Kadai still had her guns out. There was a silence, until Cloud spoke. "How did you all come back from the Lifestream?" asked Cloud, curious. "We were brought back by a man, we don't know who he was." said Kadaj. But there was a loud bang from someone closing the door. They turned to see Hiro, who was glaring at the three 'guest'.

"Hey Hiro, whats up?" said Barret, acting as though they were forgiven, but the response was a glare. "What...the...hell...are you three doing here?" asked Hiro, taking out _Mirs_. "We wanted to talk to you."

"THERES NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT CLOUD." Hiro growled. Cloud just stood there. "Hiro..we are." He was interupped by Hiro, who pointed at the door. "Leave. And never come back."

"No."

"Cloud, leave."

"I said no."

"CLOUD LEAVE MY HOUSE."

"No I won't, not until you forgive us." Hiro growled at that response. "I said leave this house Cloud. You are not welcome here." He heard a sob, and turned to see Tifa sobbing. "Heh, look at that. The tough as nail Tifa crying? How do you think I feel when you all lied to me?" Tifa then shook her head, the tears gone. "Hiro, Yuffie misses you alot! She wants to be with you!" "She had her chance! She threw it away when she went out with that demon!" Aya, who was sitting on the staircase, cried silently, but then Hiro noticed her. He felt guilty, rasing his voice must of scared her. "I don't care anymore. Listen, I want you leave. Tell Yuffie she had her chance." But he heard a scream. "Hiro! Please forgive me!" Hiro turned to the doorway to see Yuffie, Shelke, and Red XIII. Hiro just glared at her. Tiamatt noticed that he wanted them all out of the house, and she moved over to Yuffie. "Listen you, you hurt him to much, so, I suggest you and your party leave." Hiro turned his attenion to Kadaj and everyone else, then to Yuffie, then back to Cloud. "Cloud..leave this house right now." Cloud stood there, but then saw something, and then gasped, surprising everyone. Hiro's eyes...flashed red. "Cloud? What is it?" asked Tifa, moving over to Cloud. Cloud shook his head.

"Fine then Hiro, I bid you a good day." said Cloud, walking out of the house. But he wasn't the only one to notice, Tiamatt did also.

**To Be Contiuned**

**CR11**

_****_


	19. The Four Cloaked Figures

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Tiamatt sat on the couch, seeing Hiro's red eyes has startled her. But she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Hiro, who was holding a coke. "Here, you need it." Hiro gave it to her, and she thanked him. He sat beside her, hair in his blue eyes and scar. "Tiamatt, why did you leave when I was little?" asked Hiro. Tiamatt looked down. _It is time to tell him everything. _"Hiro...I sorta...have alot of things to tell you.." Hiro looked at her. "Sure, go ahead, I have nothing to do. Everyone else is out shopping." Tiamatt nodded. "When I was little, when my mother had me in her, my father left us. I don't know why, but it just happened. Later, when I was born, my mother died when I was born. Then I grew up with Sephiroth in Icicle Village, and then I was captured by Shinra." Hiro looked sad, hearing that her father left her made him feel bad. He was actually kinda of lucky to meet his dad for a minute..she never knew hers. "And then I was worked on by Hojo..but there was a good side to it. I met you and Dr. Dexel. But when I had to leave, I had a contract.."

"A contract?"

"A contract with Shinra. I then was placed with the Turks..that is all I have to tell you." Tiamatt was standing up, but her arm was caught, and she was pulled down. "Your lying. That isn't all you have to tell me." said Hiro, serious. She was surprised, but she was afraid, afraid of Hiro hating her for what she could do. "Tell me Tiamatt." Hiro said sternly. Tiamatt gulped, and then looked at him. "Alright..."

"I could of been taking instead of Sephiroth.." said Tiamatt, looking away. "Jenova could of had took you instead of him?" asked Hiro, worried. "Yes...and I..." Tiamatt began. Hiro looked at her. "What is it?" Hiro was worried. "I can transform..into a dragon when I am angry..I don't think I am normal.." said Tiamatt, eyes weld up with tears, afraid of rejection. She stood up about to run off, but she was caught by the arm again. Hiro stood up, and turned her around. "Tiamatt, why are crying?" He asked. "I know what your thinking, you think I am a freak!" But she was then caught in a hug, and she gasped. "Tiamatt, how could you ever say that? Your like my big sister. I would never hate you. If you can transform, I don't even care." Hiro said. Tiamatt knew, very deep in her heart, that he would care for her. She returned the hug. "Thank you Hiro..." Hiro then released her, and he started to laugh. "What is so funny?" asked Tiamatt. He pointed towards the ground, and there was coke on the floor. "Oh!" Tiamatt walked into the kitchen and got a towel. (Wooden Floor) "Here I will do it." Hiro said, holding out his hand. Tiamatt gave him the towel, and he started to clean it up. There was a bang, and the door was open. "Hey! Were back!" said a voice, which turned out to be Kadai, who wasn't holding a thing, nethier was Ara or Aya. They were followed by Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, who were carrying all the bags. Tiamatt laughed, seeing how they struggled.

Tiamatt was happy that Hiro accepted her for who she was, and Hiro was happy that she told him the truth. "Hey Hiro! Catch!" Ara said, throwing him a bag. Hiro caught it, and he opened it. "What the? New clothes?" Hiro said, pulling out a blue jacket with a design on the back, a black shirt, and matching blue pants. The jacket's design was lines that connected to the front, where you could connect them when you button them up. Tiamatt also got new clothes, but she refused to show them. Aya got new clothes, and a...

"Kadai why did you get her a bow?" asked Hiro, eyes narrowed at Kadai. "She need to defend her self, so I got her somthing." The bow was iron for som reason. Kadai said that the bow can also be used for a melee weapon. "Kadai I doubt she could use a bow." said Tiamatt. "Oh yea? Aya! Show them what you can do!" said Kadai throwing a arrow towards her. Aya then focused on the open window, which had trees twenty miles away. She shot it, and it hit the tree dead on. Everyone was surprised, and Aya just stood there. "Ummm...was that bad?" Hiro shook his head. "No of course not, that was awesome Aya!" said Hiro smiling. Aya just blushed, unaware to Loz and Hiro. Hiro made his way downstairs to train while the guys said they needed to rest, so they went upstairs in there rooms. Tiamatt and the girls were down stairs, Kadai and Ara talking about what to do with the CDs they got for a bargain. Aya was to busy trying to find a way to stop blushing, and Tiamatt was just staring at her. Tiamatt ignored it though, she already knew that deep down, Hiro still loved that girl.

**eDgE**

"Cloud what is the matter?" asked Tifa, who was busying cooking a meal for Barret and the kids. "Hiro...his eyes.." Cloud muttered, but was interruped by Marlene who was playing with Denzel. "Tifa! Denzel asked me if Hiro was a-" But before she finished, Arxen answered her. "No he is just acting like a fool." said Arxen, drinking coke. "Oh, okay." said Marlene, running off to play with Denzel and Mimi. "Anyway, Cloud, go ahead and finish." said Arxen, walking over to the table Cloud sat at. "Hiro's eyes flashed red. It was either my imagnation or.." Arxen shook his head. "During the fight with Omega, I had the Project H report, never got to read it, since it was knocked out of my hand by that fool Nero. Vincent tried to get it, but failed. I don't know where it is now." said Arxen. Cloud looked at him, and then turned away. "Who else would know about it? Maybe that woman that was with him, Tiamatt right? I remenber seeing her with the Turks, but how does she know Hiro?" asked Cloud. They thought in silence, but it was interupped by glass breaking. "Tifa, she is at it again." said Arxen simply, referring to Yuffie. "Alright, I'll go calm her down. Arxen you can cook right?" Arxen nodded and took care of the cooking.

"Maybe we should talk to that woman, Tiamatt." said Cloud getting up, taking the Ultima Weapon with him.

**hIrO**

"Hiro, do you hear that?" asked Tiamatt, who was doing drills with him. Hiro nodded, but ignored it. "Tiamatt, I want to teach you somthing." Tiamatt looked at him, thinking. "Alright." Hiro smirked, thinking that this will wear her out. "It's a move called Twilight, my mother made it." Hiro said, as he opened his hand, and gold and red mixed with it, and he blasted it, causing a exploison. "Now you-"

_**BAM!**_

Tiamatt has already got the move down, and Hiro's mouth would of have fell down all the way to Hell's Gates, but he smiled and stick a thumb up. "Alright! But how did you get it down that fast?" asked Hiro. "I guess I am just that good." said Tiamatt, looking away. Hiro smirked. "Yea right Tia-" 

But he was interruped by a scythe flying past him. Hiro took out _Mirs _to see four dark cloak figures. One was tall, and had two long patas as his weapons. The second, a huge cloaked man held two axes as his weapons. The third, was the man with the scythe. And the final one, like Hiro, held a sword. "The vessel." said the one around Hiro's size, pointing his sword at Hiro. "Leave him alone!" said Tiamatt, taking out her dragon sword. Hiro waved his hand. "Tiamatt, meet me at the wastelands outside of Edge. Bring the others to." Hiro said, and he ran out of the hole the four made. "Don't let him escape!" said the tall one. They all ran after him, and Tiamatt was standing there, feeling as though it was all her fault. But Tiamatt shook her head, and she ran up stairs, where everyone was panicing. "What was that?" asked Kadaj, crystal sword out. "Four cloaked men came after Hiro. He told us to meet him in the wastelands of Edge." said Tiamatt. Loz looked up, and did a hero pose. "We must rescue are friend!" Ara sighed as she pulled Loz down. "Alright, alright, lets go."

**eDgE's WaStElAnDs**

Hiro stopped in the middle of the wastelands, and smirked as the four figures appeared around him. "So what do you want to do? Impale me?" Hiro said, sword out. "No. Do you remenber this Hiro Aoyama?" said the tall one, a dark spiraling thing in his hand. Hiro's eyes widened. "Thats...the thing that came out of me 3 years ago." The tall one laughed, and the orb dissapered. "So you do have a good memory, I thought that the vessel of our Lord was stupid." Hiro's eyes narrowed, and he then shrugged. "Well, I must be smarter then you are, seeing how you let that soul dissapear." The tall one stopped laughing, and shook his head. "No, it did not dissapear, it is hidden. I wish you would of known that. It is to bad though, you don't know anything." said the tall one. Hiro's eyebrow rose. "Really? What do you mean by that?" "That you don't even know your own-"

But a shot was heard, and Hiro turned to see Vincent and the girl he saw on the Orude. They both jumped down to join Hiro. "Vincent, what do you want?" Hiro growled, but he did not turn his sword against them. "You may need some help, I already called the others to come and help." said Vincent coldly. "The others will get here soon Aoyama, so I suggest we fight these fools fast." said the girl. Hiro turned to her. "And who are you?" The girl didn't take her eyes off the figures. "Shelke Rui." She said simply. Hiro sighed. "Alright, I can use both of your help, but I still will not forgive you Vincent." Vincent didn't answer. There was a van coming towards the three, and Avalance jumped out of it. "Yo Hiro! Seems you need help!" said Barret, gun arm raised. Tifa wasn't presnet, nethier was Yuffie, only Cid, Barret, Reeve and Cloud. "Hmph, yea I guess. My friends will be here soon though." said Hiro, sword still pointing at the cloaked men. "Well, you might need a whole brigade." said a voice. Hiro turned to see Reno, Rude, Elena, and the man he met in the Ancient's Temple. "Well Hiro Aoyama, who else is joining us?" asked Tseng, rod out. (Not sure what weapon he uses.) 

Another van appeared, and Tiamatt and the others joined in. When Tiamatt noticed the Turks, she remained silent. "A whole brigade? Boy you are a weakiling." said the Huge one. "No I am not." Hiro said, and he charged at the tall one, and there weapons clashed. "Hmph, really? Well, lets go."

**To Be Contiuned.**

CR11

_****_


	20. Void's Return

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro's blade clashed with the man's patas, Hiro struggling to strike the man. But the man did not even flinch. He did a simple kick, sending Hiro back twenty feet. A little blood poured out of the side of Hiro's mouth, but he just smirked. "Heh, I guess you are stronger then you look.." The man took off his hood to reveal a man with gray hair in a ponytail, and his eyes were yellow. "I am not even fighting. Wait until then to compilment me boy." Hiro charged at the man again and started to slash at him in all directions, but was blocked everytime.

"Tseng, why are you using a rod?" asked Elena, as she casted spells at the four cloaked men. "Reno took my katana from me...and he told me to use this!" Tseng growled as he tried to hit the man with the rod. "Well dang! If you needed it that bad then take it!" said Reno throwing the sword to Tseng, who caught it and smirked. "That's better." Tiamatt was to busy fighting the man with the scythe, but everytime she slashed, she missed. "You are patheic, no wonder you couldn't protect the One Winged Angel." Tiamatt growled at the comment, and she punched the man in the gut. The man just laughed coldly as he took off his hood. He had light brown hair, and his eyes were black. "Trying to hurt me?" The light haired man hit Tiamattt in the face, sending her back. "How patheic!"

Cloud and the others were fighting the huge man, but were having no luck, since the man hit them with his elbows, sending them back. "Jeez won't we ever get a hit?" said Barret, still shooting at the man. The man took his hood off to reveal a man with a mohawk, and his eyes had not pupils, pure white. He had two dark lines going through his eyes. "My Master wants his vessel..leave here and you will not get hurt..yet." But the man face was punched by Tifa, who had just arrived. "What did I miss?" asked Tifa. "Not much..just four freaks are after Hiro." said Reeve, guns out. "Well, maybe we should get the _Shera_ to quickly get out of here." said Cid, ciggrate in his mouth. "No..you forgot about Hiro not forgiving us." said Vincent, still shooting. "True, but...maybe.."

Hiro's blade kept clashing with the man's patas. "Who are you?" asked Hiro, still slashing away. The man slashed him in the arm, and kicked him back. "My name is Zan, second-in-command of the Demon Five." Hiro held his left arm, and looked up. "But there only four of you." Zan smiled eviliy. "You really want to know who the leader, and the missing member is?" Hiro nodded, and cast Curaga on his arm. The man pointed his finger at...

"You Hiro Aoyama." Zan said. "What?" Hiro eyes widened. "Yes...you use to hold within yourself the Legendary Demon God..Void. Only a couple of people knew about it. That mad scientist, the One Winged Angel, and...her." Zan pointed his finger at Tiamatt, who, was still fighting the scythe man. "No...she would have told me." Zan snapped his fingers. "Vex! Aslo! Aex!" The Four men appeared, one still cloaked. The cloaked one took off his hood. He had long black hair and yellow eyes. Everyone gathered behind Hiro, for some reason they didn't attack, telling by Hiro's shocked expression. "Hiro, what is wrong?" asked Tiamatt. "You...never told me..." Tiamatt was confused. "What about?" Hiro turned around, his eyes flickering red three times, but turned back to blue, and his anger showed. "THAT I HAD A DEMON GOD WITHIN ME!!!" Hiro said, his knuckles turning white because of the girp he had on his sword. Tiamatt was taken back. "Hiro..you were to young to understand.."

"I understood alot!! Your love for Sephiroth! The Operation that was going on at Nibelheim! Sephiroth's going mad! I even understood that when I left Shinra when I was 7, that I knew that I was used!!" Hiro yelled. Tiamatt's eyes welled up with tears, and Kadaj and the others were surprised about Tiamatt and Sephiroth. Hiro turned to look at the four men. "And you aren't human are you?" said Hiro, still angry. "You are truly correct, we are demons. We are the strongest of Demons..but only Void has ever beat us." said Aex, his sword pointing at Hiro. Tiamatt looked up, and noticed Hiro had a single tear coming out from his eyes. "Hiro...I am...truly...sorry. I didn't want to tell you then..." Hiro turned around, and nodded. "I forgive you..and sorry for yelling at you.." Aya, who hasn't even been in the battle, looked at Hiro, and she had tears coming out of her eyes. "Hiro..." Hiro strached his head. "I guess this is goodbye, I may not come out of this thing of mine alive." Hiro said, and he turned around. The demons looked at him with confusion. Hiro closed his eyes, and remebered what Kaza told him.

_"Angel's Cry is one of the two moves Razen made. When charging to use it, you must focus your soul and your energy soul. A bit of each of someone. They say when it is used, a someonee will yell out if one is around..."_

Hiro's eyes opened, and his blade was covered with white energy. Everyone noticed that a inch of power was sucked from them, and that little balls went into Hiro's sword. "Heaven's Song! Angel's voices raise to bring punishment to thy corrupted hearts! ANGEL'S CRY!" Hiro charged at the men, and a yell came out of his mouth, for no apparent reason. "AGHHHHHHHH!!" Hiro started to slash his sword, and big bangs came out with every impact. Hiro's blade clashed and a huge explosion appeared, sending him, and the the others back.

Once the smoke cleared, the four demons were bleeding blue blood. "That...was...incrediable...power..." said Aex, curing his whole body. Hiro stood up, his body was covered with dirt, rocks, and even mud. "Well..Lord Zan...should we?" asked Vex, the man with scythe. "Yes..we shall." Aex, the one with the sword, moved his hand around and a black spiral appeared in his hand, the black soul was screaming. "Zan do the honors." said Aex, giving him the black soul. Zan nodded, and flew up to Hiro. "This...is for you." He then thrusted the black spiral into Hiro's chest. Hiro's eyes widened, and he screamed, the pain unbearble.

Tiamatt and the others were yards away, and they can only hear Hiro screaming. "What the?" Tiamatt, Cloud, and Kadaj ran to the scene to see Hiro, up in the air, surronded by black aura. "Hiro?!?!?!" Tiamatt tried to jump to him..but...

Hiro's pupils turned red, and his clothes turned into a black cloak. His hands turned to claws, and teeth fangs. When he landed on the ground, all you could hear was deep breathing. "Hiro?" Cloud said, actually worried. Hiro started to laugh evily. He stood up, and he turned to Tiamatt. "You haven't changed a bit woman..it has been 7 years since I tried to kill you." Tiamatt's eyes widened. "You...it's you!" Hiro smirked, revealing his fangs. "Yes..it is I. The Demon God, Void!" The Four men got on their knees, and bowed their heads. Hiro-Void walked up and nodded. "I am proud that you all got out of that accusered prison that Ziran locked you in." said Hiro-Void while the four demons stood up. "Thank you Lord Void." Hiro-Void turned to face the three. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go find my orginal body." He turned to Tiamatt. "You don't know anything truly about this boy." Hiro-Void snapped his fingers, and he and his followers were gone.

Tiamatt looked down..she just lost the last of her family.

**To Be Contiuned**

**CR11**


	21. Spirits

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Tiamatt.." Cid put his hand on Tiamatt's shoulder. "I think you should come to back to Edge with us.." said Cloud. Kadaj nodded in agreement, they needed to figure out this whole mess. Vincent was looking at Aya, who was crying hard. Loz helped her calm down, and they all got into their vehicles sepratly. They decided to go to the bar, where Yuffie and Arxen awaited. When they reached Edge, they saw Arxen, who was sitting at the counter, drinking water. "Well, it is the Rebellion, but wheres Hiro?" asked Arxen, wondering where his bestfriend was. Cloud told him the story, making a uproar from him. "WHAT?!?!! I thought a normal demon was in him, but not a demon GOD." Tiamatt had her hand on her arm. "Not only a demon god. The God of Demons.." said Tiamatt. "W-w-w-hy d-i-id he t-a-ake Hiro away?" sniffed Aya. "I don't know, I wish I did." Vincent looked at Shelke, who was to busy eyeing Arxen. A ten year old flirting with a twenty year old? Well, in reality Shelke was 19, so she did have a right to flirt with him, but if she was in her normal body that would be different. "Shelke, do you have any files on the God of Demons?" asked Vincent, eyes opened a little. "Well, I have read files on Chaos and Omega, and they mentioned little of the God of Demons." said Shelke, taking her eyes off Arxen to look at Vincent. "Hey Arxen, wheres Yuffie?" asked Tifa. "Oh, she is upstairs, sad about Hiro rejecting her."

"Arxen."

The group turned to see none of then a spirit of Razen, who was standing in the corner. Tiamatt was quick to take her sword out. "Who are you?" The spirit looked at Tiamatt. "I am the father of Hiro." Tiamatt did notice that they looked alike, she put her sword away. "What do you need?" asked Arxen, standing up. "I came by because I wanted to see my son again." said Razen. "But didn't you see him enough in the Lifestream when he died?" asked Cloud, a little confused. "He died?" asked Razen shocked and confused. "What?!?! He died a year ago at the hands of that monster Sephiroth!" Tifa said that like she hated to say that name. Tiamatt, looked down at the pendant, a single tear falling from her eye. "I see...Hiro can not come to the Lifestream." said Razen, he had his arms cross. "What do you mean Razen?" asked Vincent, for the first time ever, looking confused. "I suppose you know that Hiro was the vessel for the God of Demons, Demon God, Void?" asked Razen, sitting down somehow. "We found out today..he came back." said Cloud, looking at the spirit. "Well, he still somehow had Void within him, and when he died, did his body disappear with red?" Arxen nodded, remenbering Hiro's 'Death'.

"He was going into another place. Void must of not wanted his vessel to die, so he sended him to another dimenson..but with the lack of control, all he could do is send him into a realm, a doorway to other places. Hiro must of not known what to do, so he must of tried to figure his way out." Tiamatt knew about the blood of Void being within him. "But...I doubt it was all Void's doing. Arxen, did you see any silver or gold when he was disappearing?" asked Razen. "Yes..after his head was gone, a flash went through my eyes." said Arxen. "Ah...it is happening." Razen said smiling. "What? What is happening?" asked Tiamatt. "Someways he is like you Tiamatt. You are the last of the Cetra, correct?" asked Razen, standing up. Everyone gasped and turned to Tiamatt, who was surprised about Razen knowing. "Yes...I am.." Razen smiled again. "Let's just say...Hiro is the last of his kind as well." But before he was asked by Tiamatt what he meant, Cloud spoke up. "Razen, who is Ziran?" asked Cloud. "I am afraid my time is short..I am leaving..but Cloud...search in Shinra's building." And with that, he disappeared.

"What was that all about?" asked Barret, who was drinking beer alongside Cloud. Everyone was trying to remain calm about the incident. Ara and Kadai was busying trying to calm Aya down. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were talking about Razen's words. Tifa was cooking. Arxen and Vincent were talking about a plan to get into Shinra. Shelke was busy flirting with Arxen, somehow she picked it up from Tifa. Tiamatt was with Cid, who was talking to Shera on the phone. "Listen, I don't really care about your job right now, GET DOWN HERE!!!" Cid hung up his cellphone and sighed, he then looked at Tiamatt. "Tiamatt, are you all right?" Cid was concerned for his student. "No...I just lost the last of my family..." Cid put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, don't worry about it. Hiro wouldn't want you to sit and mop, he would want you to take action." said Cid in a caring way. Tiamatt nodded. "Thanks Cid." She said. But there was a voice. "Hello.." It was Yuffie, who's eyes were red puffs, possibly from all the crying. "Wheres Hiro?" asked Yuffie. Everyone remained quiet until Cloud said: "He was taken." Yuffie eyes widened. "What? What happened?" They explained the situation, about Razen appearence, and there fight with the Demons.

"But where are the Turks?" asked Yuffie, who was about to cry again. "They went to Rufus..wonder if the dude is still in the wheel chair?" said Barret. Cloud sighed, remenbering the last encounter with him. "Possibly not." After that three men entered the place. It was Kos and Dr. Dexel, the third being one of the soilders in the Rebellion. "We came as soon as we were called. Kadaj what happened?" asked Dr. Dexel. Once again, they explained what happen. Kos was surprised, while Dr. Dexel was thinking. "The God of Demons..I remenber the whole Expierment of the boy twenty years ago." said the doctor. "Maybe you could you possibly tell us all you know about Void?" asked Cloud. "Alright." Dr. Dexel pushed up his glasses.

"Void has many Alias, but the most famous was the Demon God and The God of Demons, which in reality he was. He tried to actually take over the world, and create it into a Demon Utopia. Of course, he created the Demon Five, or Demoic Five. The members were picked out because of there loyality. The first was actually Void's personal servant, and was a expert fighter. The second was brought because of his strengh, and he gave Void a bit of his secret techinques. The third brought ten millon human slaves for Void, and was accept for that and his magic and strengh. The fourth...was the most cruel and twisted of the four. He killed a whole army of demons, he killed his own family, and he killed a human family infront of Void. Void accepted him for his skills, magic, and strengh. He was the youngest. Later on, on their conquest, a Seprah appeared. He locked away the four followers and defeated the God of Demons. They say that is the only thing that truly can defeat Void."

"But how could he have been alive? Wouldn't that mean he is dead?" asked Kadai. Aya was asleep, and was upstairs in a guest room. Ara had to bring her upstairs, and luckly got back in time. "I said DEFEAT, not KILLED child." said Dr. Dexel. "Oh, so that means when you found the body of Void, he wasn't dead?" asked Tiamatt. "Yes, his body was disabled. And I suggest you know what happened next." said Dr. Dexel.

**dEmOnS**

Hiro-Void stood upon a cliff over the ruins of Midgar. His eyes closed. "My body is somewhere in that ruin." said Hiro-Void. Aex walked up upon his Lord. "Yes. We have been looking for it. But I say that it is all of Vex's fault. He was to lazy. When he was sent to look, he attacked him." said Aex pointing towards him, reffering to Hiro. Aex looked around Hiro's age, but he was so different. Vex looked like he was in his late twenties. Aslo looked around early thirties, and Zan late thirties. "Vex, is that true?" asked Hiro-Void. Vex head bowed. "I am sorry my Lord..." Hiro-Void waved his hand in the air. "Your punishment will be one hundred hits with Aslo fists. Next time you don't obey Zan's orders, I will personaly kill you." Vex nodded. "Yes sir." Instead of being smart, infact, he was afraid of Void. Everyone was afraid of him. The only one Void had respect for was towards himself. He had a little liken to Aex, who was rutheless. Aex looked up to Void, and praised him, along with Zan. Vex walked off and Aslo followed. Zan stood beside his master. "Lord Void, what should we do now?" asked Zan, looking at his master. "I am going to find my body.."

**eDgE**

Arxen sighed as he layed on his bed. He was looking foward to seening Hiro again, but that God of Demons had to step in. Only if he knew what to do. Outside, Shelke was looking at the sky, but then heard a voice. "Shelke Rui." She turned to see nothing. "Who are you?" She asked, her weapons out. "Meet me in the square of Edge, no one will be there, just meet me there." The voice stopped. Shelke wondered if she should go, but a side of her wanted to, so she went.

When she made it to the square, she saw Razen, the man she met on the Orude, and a woman. "I noticed that that isn't your true form." said Razen. Shelke nodded. The woman elbowed him. "Are you sure about this? Won't HE be mad that you are taking advantge?" said the woman. "Yes Lorrile I know he will be mad, but maybe we can make this work." Razen said. Kaza smirked. "And you think you can pick a fight with T and win?" asked Kaza smirking. "Maybe not, since I am equal to his level...well, him being able to do alot more then me.." Shelke sighed as she watched the three spirits argue. "Anyway, Shelke your sister asked us to do this for you." said Razen. "What?" Shelke was shocked. "Anyway, here we go!" With a flick of the wrist, Shelke's body was surronded by light.

Arxen looked out the window to see the light from the plaza, so he busted out the window, his double sword with him. Vincent appeared as well, and they both nodded to each other and ran to the plaza.

When they made it to the plaza, they saw a young woman laying on the ground, she looked alot like..."SHELKE?!?!" Arxen was surprised. Shelke's hair stayed the same, while her body has developed into a young woman's. Arxen heard laughing and looked to see Razen, Lorrile, and Kaza. "Well, Shaula should be happy." said Razen. "But Ter-" Kaza was hit utop the head by Lorrile. "We get it! Razen will have to take him on by himself." Vincent has already picked up the new Shelke. "What did you do?" asked Arxen, not in a mean way, but not in a nice way either. "We changed her back into her regualr form, somehow I sort of borrowed a power and transformed her back. It was her sister's wishes." said Razen. "But she can't keep that form forever..we still have to find away to keep her like that." said Kaza. With that, they disappeared. Vincent handed Shelke to Arxen, who blushed like crazy when she was put into his arms. "Umm...Vincent? Do you really have to do that?!?" Vincent sighed as he walked away. Arxen looked at Shelke, and notice how beautiful her true form was. But he mentally slapped himself.

**tHe NeXt MoRnInG**

Shelke was already screaming when she saw her body has transformed unto her real form. When getting a explaintion from Arxen and Vincent, everyone was relived. They thought Void may have came and poisioned her and returned her to her real age for a matter of time. Shelke had to borrow some of Kadai's clothes. But when they heard of Arxen carrying her back, they all started to belive he actually liked her.

Tiamatt was to busy looking around to find any hints of Hiro's past, and try to unlock mysteries about it, trying to find the truth.

**To Be Contiuned**

**CR11**


	22. Finding The Truth

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

**lIfEsTrEaM**

_"You fools! How many times do I have to tell you!?!! Not to interfere with the world of the living?" asked a man with brown hair. Raszen shrugged. "Listen, we are just following are part! We did somthing for someone you should atleast be kind about it!" said Razen. "Terran, Razen has a point." said Lorrile. Terran sighed, he was upset about them disobeying the laws. But, he broke them to. "Your right..but we must forget about that and get to the important thing." said Terran, summoning a chair out of thin air, and sitting there. Razen summoned three chairs for him, Lorrile, and Kaza. "How is your son? Hiro?" asked Terran. "Not good. Void has come back." said Razen. "I am sorry I can not interfere, since I can not kill Void." said Terran looking away. "It is fine. It is not your place either." Razen said. "Well, we know what we must do."_

**eDgE**

"Find anything yet Tia?" asked Kadai. They were using a laptop looking into Shinra's confidential files. "No, not yet. I looked deep in there, the only ones they have is G and S." said Tiamatt, still trying to hack into Shirna. "Really?" said Kadai. Tiamatt sighed as she was looking into the files. She has been doing this five days straight. She closed the laptop, and came to a conclusion. "We have to go into the old Shirna building." Tiamatt said standing up. 

"Vincent, you know what we must do right?" asked Tiamatt, packing up suppiles and cleaning her sword. "Cloud and the others are there. The ones who are coming with us is Aya, Shelke, Kadaj, Kadai, Ara, and Arxen." said Vincent, grabbing Cerebus. "Alright, lets go." Tiamatt said, walking out the door. The others were already in the truck, and Arxen was driving. While driving, Aya was silently sharping her arrows, which surprised them. Kadai has said that Aya was both angry and sad that Hiro was being controlled by the God of Demons. She also said: _"I'll get Hiro back! No matter what!" _Which actually surpsied Tiamatt more then anyone. Kadai and Ara were loading their guns, while Kadaj and Arxen had a conversation about Void. Tiamatt was still looking at the files, but then somthing automaclly popped up on the laptop. It said: _"Sercet of the Four" _Tiamatt entered, and a photo popped up. It was three sciencetist that she has met at Shinra, who were dead now, and Hojo. She clicked in, but there was a password. She tried to think of what it is, and then clicked the hint box. It said: _One of the greatest Expierments. _Tiamatt put in Gensis, the man she met with Zack a long time ago.

_Access Deined_

She tried Sephiroth.

_Access denied._

She tried herself, remenbering Hojo stating that she was one of the greatest.

_Access Denied._

She sighed, and she tried Hiro.

_Access Approved_

Somthing else popped up, it was a map. Tiamatt transfered it to her cellphone, and looked at it. It had two destinations, both withing the Shinra Building. She told the rest of them about it, and she made a copy of the map and put it in Kadaj's, so they would spilt up.

When they reached the Shinra building, they entered through the front. "Okay, now the groups are.." Tiamatt looked at them. "Arxen, Shelke, Aya and I go east. Vincent, Kadai, Kadaj, and Ara go west." They all nodded, and they ran opposite of each other. While they ran down the stairs, two demons popped up. Tiamatt gasped, and she took out her sword. "What the? Demons?" Arxen took out his double blade, which looked alot like two Masamunes, but a little shorter. Arxen cut through the demons with ease, and waved his hand, which meant come on. Tiamatt nodded and they ran deeper within the building. Shelke was having a bit of diffuculty running with her new body, so Arxen quickly picked her up, causing her to blush. "Listen, we don't have time for any lovebird stuff alright? We have to find anything on Hiro!" Tiamatt said, as they reached the downstairs room. "I thought the Shirna building was destroyed after Omega." said Shelke, being put down by Arxen. "Their were more then just one." Tiamatt said, looking at the old writings on the doors. But she saw more stairs, and walked down this one.

She came to a door, and it had words: _Body of _and the rest was cut off there. Tiamatt entered the room, and gasped upon what she saw.

A tube had darkness all around it, and books and notes everywhere. Tiamatt quickly closed the door and locked it with a spell. Aya was behind her, and she put her hand on Tiamatt's shoulder. "Tiamatt?" Tiamatt took deep breaths. She then turned calm, and sighed. "I am fine..lets go meet up with Vincent." Her cellphone started to ring. "Hello?" said Tiamatt in her cold manner. "Tiamatt! It's Void! He is outside." Tifa said, and she hung up.

**dEmOnS**

"What do you want Void!?!?!" Cloud yelled at Hiro-Void, who was standing on top of the gate to the Shinra building. He smirked eviliy, showing fangs as he floated down. "I know it is in there, my body." said Hiro-Void. Cloud's hands shook with rage, he was about to charge the man. "Hiro! Please wake up!" cried Tifa, tears flowing down her face. "Hmph, human affections? I see what is deep within your hearts." said Hiro-Void, his eyes gleaming with evil. Cloud couldn't stop himself, he charged at him, and with all the bone-crushing strengh.

Hiro-Void measly blocked the attack with his index finger. Cloud gasped, eyes widened. "How did you block that?" But Hiro-Void smiled and a force exploded, sending Cloud back. Cloud landed on the ground, creating a hole. Hiro-Void laughed eviliy. "Is this the power of Avalance? How utterly patheic." Cloud wiped the blood trailing out of his mouth, and glared at Hiro-Void. "Void! Why are you doing this?!?!?!" cried Yuffie, tears falling more then Tifa's. Hiro-Void smirked, and crossed his arms. "My dream, no...MY DESTINY...is to rule the universe." Cloud smirked, this was like Sephiroth, but in a nutshell. "He can't win...we will just beat him like we did Jenova and Sephiroth." Cloud muttered so quietly that even Red, who was right beside him, couldn't hear him.

"Your a fool Cloud. I am as strong as both of those fools."

Cloud gasped. "How did you hear me?!?!" Hiro-Void smirked, and turned to him. "Well, it is simple, I am the God of Demons. I can hear many things." Hiro-Void said with evil. But then Hiro-Void was hit with a bullet, which fell on the ground, smashed. He turned to see Tiamatt, Kadai, Kadaj, Ara, and Aya. "Well, it took you a long time to find me." said Hiro-Void. "We tried to track your followers down, but you weren't with them." said Kadai, guns pointed at him. "Who shot me?" asked Hiro-Void. "I did." said Kadai. Tiamatt didn't withdraw her sword, she just stood there, she can't move. "So. Tiamatt, you are afraid to fight me because of him?" asked Hiro-Void, eyes gleaming. Tiamatt looked up. "You are patheic." said Hiro-Void, snapping his fingers.

Out of the ground, twenty lower demons appeared. One of them turned to Hiro-Void. "Lord Void! What shall we do?" asked the lower demon in a rapsy voice. "Kill them." Tiamatt couldn't help but stand there, she couldn't fight her brother. The lower demons were to busy fighting everyone besides Tiamatt and Aya, who both stood there, shocked. But Hiro-Void appeared infront of Tiamatt, and flicked her, sending her flying into Aya. Tiamatt had one eye open, and looked at Hiro-Void who was walking closer.

_He is so strong...how can I defeat him? _She thought, having doubt in herself. Aya got up, and helped Tiamatt up. "Tiamatt.." She said with sadness in her eyes. Tiamatt stood there, tears falling from her face. Hiro-Void was in front of her, and he picked her up by her throat. "Tiamatt, you can not fight me. You can't even win!" said Hiro-Void with as much evil in his voice. Tiamatt's tears fell onto his arm, the claws digging into her skin. Her images blurred, but then she heard voices.

_"Tiamatt! You have to safe Hiro!"_

"Miss Tiamatt! Save Hiro!"

"Tiamatt, you can do it. Hiro trusts you..so do I!"

"Tiamatt..I love you, so I know that you can fight Void!"

Tiamatt's eyes opened, slits instead of her eletric blue eyes. Her body transformed into the Dragon. Tiamatt's red dragon form had red eyes, mostly from rage. Tiamatt bit Hiro-Void's arm, and he let go. Her wings sent her in the air, and she roared, scaring everyone. Hiro-Void smirked, and black wings sprouted from his back. He flew into the air. When he reached where Tiamatt was, smiled. "You just realized that you revealed it. Your afraid of rejection." Tiamatt charged and tried to strike Hiro-Void with her claws, but Hiro-Void went behind her. "Give me my body. I will give you the boy." He hit Tiamatt in the back of the head, causing her to transform back, and fainted.

Aya watched in shock. She couldn't help.

Yuffie looked at Hiro, tears falling from her eyes.

A man stood upon a cliff, watching Hiro-Void fly away. He shook his head, removing the Buster Sword from the grave. "I guess..I have to help for the time being."

**To Be Contiuned.**

**CR11**_  
_


	23. Conversations

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Damn it!" Cid said, punching the rock near him. Tiamatt layed down on the ground, blacked out because of the blow Hiro-Void landed upon her. "Cid calm down, we will find a way to bring Hiro back." said Cloud, looking around, waiting for Vincent. Vincent has found Discs, but he is not sure which is Hiro's. Cloud has noticed that Aya, whom he never met before, was sulking, almost like Yuffie. He remained quiet about it, since it wasn't his business. Arxen also remained quiet, he was upset about his best-friend being controlled. He wasn't affected by Tiamatt transforming into a dragon. Arxen knew Hiro would accept her, so he would as well, like he did Shelke when he meet her a month ago. He heard a giant roar, and he turned to see the _Shera_. Infact, Shera was on it, waving to Cid. "Cid! We're here!" she said, as they landed and a door opened. Cid smiled a little, and then nodded. "Alright! Pick up Tiamatt! We are going to save Hiro!" Loz picked up Tiamatt, and nodded to Kadaj. They went aboard the ship.

Cid piloted the ship at full speed looking for any signs of the Demonic Five and Hiro. While he piloted, Tiamatt awoke, and looked around. "Why am I on here?" she asked herself. She then remenbered the battle with Void, and herself turning into a dragon. She noticed Aya was sitting near her. "Aya, what time is it?" Tiamatt asked the teal-haired girl. "You've been out for a couple hours." Aya said, sounding depressed. Tiamatt looked at Aya, and noticed her features. Like Yuffie, her eyes were red and puffy. She looked pitiful. "Aya, what is wrong?" asked Tiamatt, worried about Aya. "I miss Hiro..." She said quietly. Tiamatt quickly looked around to see if anyone was in earshot, but of course everyone must be somewhere else. She turned to Aya, and then smiled slightly.

"You love Hiro don't you?"

Aya's face turned scarlet. "How did you know?" she asked, surprised. "It is simple. You blush everytime you are around him, and you stammer somtimes around him." Tiamatt said laughing. Aya smiled a little. "Hiro is a nice guy, smart, strong, but sometimes not very observant." Tiamatt said smiling. "Hiro and I go way back, I met him in Shinra. He was only 5 when I met the brat." Aya looked a little confused. "But Miss Tiamatt, you don't look older then he does..." said Aya. It was true, Tiamatt looked around 24 and 25. "Well, my true age is 35." said Tiamatt, rubbing the back of her head. "Really?"

"Well yea, the expierments did a number on me. You look around Hiro's age, you would be 19 then." said Tiamatt standing up, and cracking her knuckles. Aya tried to crack hers, but failed. "Umm..how do you do that?" asked Aya. "You will learn someday. Oh, by the way, where is your bow?" asked Tiamatt. "Oh...it was destroyed by Hiro's move back when he fought the four demons." said Aya sort of feeling ashamed of her self. "Hey, hey, don't worry. You should try a different weapon to use." said Tiamatt. "Ok."

**aVaLaNcE**

"So what now Cloud? We know that none of us can defeat Void." said Arxen. "He is way stronger then anyone we faced before..even stronger then Sephiroth." said Cloud, arms crosed, leaning against the wall. Vincent, who met up with them, was right beside of Arxen. Shelke and Tifa were trying to calm Yuffie down. Kadaj, Kadai, and Ara were listening, while Loz was annoying Yazoo. "What does he want? Why did he take Hiro? Why not Cloud, Arxen, or even that woman Tiamatt?" asked Shelke. "I don't know..does Hiro have that we don't?" Barret said. "He isn't THAT special.." Cloud began, but a fist collieding to the wall snapped everyone out of their thoughts. "Hiro is a better person then you are Cloud!" Arxen snapped. Arxen was still angry at Cloud for what he did to Hiro. "What was that Arxen? Should I have to remind you who killed Sephiroth?" Cloud snapped back. "Should I remind you who fought Sephiroth, sacrificed his own life for others, and helped you through numerous occasions?"

"ENOUGH!" Tifa said. "Cloud is a good person, and Cloud, Hiro has helped us. Both of you are equals! Now all of you just shut up!" Arxen growled, went to the top of the deck. Shelke followed quietly.

"Damn it! Why did this have to happen!" Arxen growled, hands tight on the rail. Shelke walked up beside him, she was getting use to her new 19 year old body. She put a caring hand on Arxen's shoulder. "Arxen.." The blue-haired man turned to Shelke, and grabbed her in a hug. Shelke blushed wildly, but returned the hug. "Thank you Shelke." said Arxen quietly.

**dEmOnS**

"Lord Void!" said Zan, appearing infront of Hiro-Void. "What is it?" he asked. They were directly infront of the Shinra building, and Hiro-Void was waitng for his body. "We found it." said Zan, smiling evily. Hiro-Void smiled, and he laughed. "Excellent! But..." Hiro-Void looked towards the sky. "I want you to meet me on the ship."

**sHeRa: NiGhT**

Aya was out on the deck, looking at the stars. It was a beuatiful night, but if felt horrible. Without Hiro, everything to Aya felt bad. But since Tiamatt, Ara, Kadai, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo was there, she felt glad a little. "I wonder-" But she was cut off by a dark voice. "Why are you out her all alone girl?" asked a voice. Aya turned to see Hiro-Void, who was smirking. Aya's eyes widened, and she screamed. Hiro-Void's smirked faded, and he stood there. "Could you be any louder?" asked Hiro-Void, arms crossed. Aya shook her head. "Why...why are you doing this?!?!" Aya cried, tears falling. Hiro-Void smirked. "Because..this boy has stopped me for 20 years to be free.."

"VOID!" Hiro-Void turned to see Arxen, the double blades drawn. Hiro-Void didn't smirk, but..cried. His eyes were blue again, claws gone, and his fangs disappeared. Arxen gasped to see Hiro. "A-A-arxen help..me." Arxen dropped his weapon and ran up to him. Aya saw two demon wings, and screamed: "IT'S A TRAP!" Arxen stopped. "What?" Hiro-Void sighed.

Hiro-Void turned and picked Aya up by the throat. "Damn wench." He flicked her head, and she blacked out. He threw her at Arxen, who luckly caught her. Arxen looked at the teal-haired girl, and then glared at Hiro-Void. "YOU MONSTER!" Hiro-Void just smirked. 

Luckly, everyone else luckly heard the noise, and arrived on the scene. Tiamatt was looking at Hiro-Void with eyes felt with worried. "Hiro.." Cloud stood there as well, shocked. Arxen softly layed Aya on the ground, and picked up his double blade. "I'll bring you back Hiro.." Arxen charged at Hiro-Void. Hiro-Void dodged the attack, and then kicked Arxen in the back, sending him to the side. "Hmph." Hiro-Void then summoned a demoic looking blade, and he started to slash at Arxen.

**To Be Contiuned**

**CR11**


	24. Forgiving

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro-Void's blade clashed with Arxen's double's. "Die you worthless warrior." Hiro-Void said as he slashed at Arxen. Arxen luckly dodged, since it was dark. He jumped back, and smirked. "Now Void! Allow me to show you Hiro's move!" A black-red materia glowed in Arxen's arm, and he yelled: "OBILIVON!" The dark ball went and hit Hiro-Void's chest, but it was..absorbed. "You fool!" Hiro-Void flicked Arxen back at Tiamatt and the others. "I created that move! This is how it should go!" Hiro-Void held out his index finger, and black energy went around it. He held it out like a gun, and said: "Obilivon." A giant black ball hit Arxen, sending him onto Cloud. Blood came out of his left arm. Hiro-Void smirked, and looked around. "This place needs lights." He snapped Somehow, demoic light post appeared around them, and Hiro-Void smirked evily. "Now who should die first?" asked Hiro-Void, sword pointed at them.

Tiamatt thought for a minute, how could he be broken from Void? _What should we do? Void has complete control, Hiro has none. But how can we get him back? _Hiro-Void noticed her, and smiled. "You. Tiamatt." Tiamatt turned to him. "You die first." Before he could move towards her, someone was holding Hiro-Void from the back. It was..

"What do you want wench?"

Yuffie held Hiro-Void as tight as she could. "Hiro..please come back." Hiro-Void smirked, still not moving, allowing her to hold on to him. "That boy is gone. It is I." Yuffie then did somthing unexepct, she let go of him. Hiro-Void turned to her, and smiled evily, and a dark ball was in his hand. "Now wench, prepare to die." He was about to kill her, but someone shot him. He turned to see Kadai, guns out. "LET HIRO GO!" Hiro-Void dropped his sword, and cracked his knuckles, making a deep snap. "Time for you to-" But he was held again, and he finnaly turned around and was about to smack her.

But she was holding him so tight, she wouldn't let go. "Hiro..I am so sorry. I love you so much." She sobbed. Hiro-Void put his tough hands on her back, and the claws digged into her back. "Let me go you damn wench!" She wouldn't. "I...know what I did was so wrong. I reliazed now that I love you so much..I want to tell you I'm sorry. Please! Please Hiro forgive me! Please!" Tears fell from her face fast, and it was on Hiro-Void's chest. "Damn it! GET OFF!" But somthing very unexpected happen.

Yuffie's face was getting terribly close to Hiro-Void's face. "No! GET OFF!" Her face was right in front of his, her breath hitting his. "Hiro...please...come..back.." She then locked her lips with his.

_**HiRo'S mInDsCaPe**_

_Hiro sat there, in a cage, crying. Everything was his fault. The God of Demons has taken control of him. But then he heard words, words that made his heart brighten. He looked up, and then saw a gate. He saw light coming out of it, and then he saw them. His friends, being hurt by himself. "No..I refuse." Hiro said, walking towards the gate. But he heard a voice: __**"You will not escape from here!" **__Hiro eyes widened, then glared at the darkness behind him. "You! You must be Void!" __**"You are correct! I control you! I will hear you patheic crys for help! There is no way to escape!" **__Hiro eyes lowered, but he still heard his friend's voices. "No...I will escape!I must!" He clutched his fist, and it glowed gold and white. "NOW! I WILL ESCAPE!" He looked at the gate and opened his hand._

"HEAVEN'S LIGHT! BRING LIGHT UPON THIS DARK GATE! TWILIGHT!" The blast was big, and it broke the gate._** "NO! NO NO! I HATE YOU HIRO AOYAMA!" **__Hiro smirked towards the darkness. He turned and saw his friends, and he ran through the gates. The last thing Hiro saw was Yuffie kissing him._

**rEaL wOrlD**

Something light went around Hiro's body. His claws dissapeared, along with his fangs and wings. His red eyes also dissapeared. Yuffie broke the kiss, since she held it for a couple of minutes. She looked at Hiro, who fainted, as he layed on the ground, three words came out of his mouth. "I...am...sorry..."

Yuffie gasped at the sight of Hiro, and she sat on her knees. Tiamatt ran over to Hiro, and bent down. She cried, her brother...was back. Barret walked over and picked up Hiro. "Let's go back to Edge." said Cloud.

**eDgE**

"How is he?" asked Tiamatt, who was talking to Vincent. "He is fine." He said. "What about Aya?" asked Tiamatt, worried about her. "She is fine as well. She is awake, but she doesn't want to talk to anyone. The only one she wants to talk to is Hiro, even though she doesn't know he is back." said Vincent, rubbing the back of his head. "Vincent, can you go downstairs. Tell everyone not to tell Aya of that little 'scene' between Hiro and Yuffie. She will become incredibly upset." Tiamatt told Vincent as he walked away. "Of course Tiamatt." And with that, he disapeared. Tiamatt looked at the room Hiro was in, and she decided to go in.

Tiamatt walked into the room that Hiro was down at. She looked at Hiro, who was faced up, eyes closed. He looked peaceful. She walked over to him, and sat down next to him. "Hiro...Hiro?" She said, shaking his shoulder. His blue eyes opened, and he looked at Tiamatt. His lips pulled into a smile. "Tiamatt, am I really back?" He said, getting up. His clothes was replaced with a sleeveless shirt and a pair of long shorts. "Yes." Tiamatt then embraced him, and he embraced back. She was crying, not because she was sad, but because she was overjoyed. Hiro then let go of her. "How is everyone else?" He asked. "Everyone is fine. Aya wants to talk to you." said Tiamatt as she stood up. Hiro removed the covers, and stood up. "Where is she?" He asked. "The room across from here." said Tiamatt, as she walked out the door.

Aya sat down on the bed looking out the window. The thought of Void terrifed her. She heard the door open, then close. She turned to see the blond haired Hiro Aoyama. But deep down, she thought it was Void, and she quickly got into the corner of the bed. "Please! Don't hurt me! Ple-" But she was silenced as Hiro sat near her and pulled her into a embrace. "Aya. It's me. Not Void." said Hiro as he hugged her. Aya's eyes widened, and then she quickly hugged back, tears falling. "H-H-Hiro." She sobbed as she put her head on his shoulder. Hiro just smiled. "It's fine." He let her go after a couple of minutes, and looked into her light blue eyes. "Lets go downstairs and see the others, and we can have pizza." said Hiro smiling. Aya sniffed and smiled, and then nodded. "Yes..I would like that."

Hiro walked down the stairs, and saw everyone, who were talking most likely about Void. When he got down the stairs, everyone turned to him. It was a akward silence, until Hiro broke it. "While I was trapped in my own mind, with everything dark and lonely. I've been thinking..." Cloud was in the corner, listened carefully. "I shouldn't hold any hate towards you all. Cloud, Cid, Tifa, Barret, Vincent, Red, and Arxen. I'm sorry." He said, looking down. The silenece was still there, until Arxen stood up, and walked over to Hiro. They stood there, and Hiro's blue eyes met with Arxen's green ones. Arxen smirked, and playfully punched Hiro on the arm. "Welcome back Hiro Aoyama." Hiro smiled.

Then they started to party. Hiro was busy talking to Tiamatt, who of course was looking things up. Arxen was sitting along with Hiro, and Barret, unaware that the kids were in there, was drinking. Cid was talking to Shera, well..actually..yelling. Tifa, Ara, Kadai, and Yuffie were at another table. "Come on Yuffie. Have faith in yourself, you should actually talk to Hiro." said Tifa. "But he didn't say he has forgiving me.." Kadai let out a growl, which no one but Ara heard. _Does this girl actually think that this is all about her and Hiro? I mean..someone else loves Hiro. _She then turned her attenion to Aya, who was eating pizza with Loz. Well, she was eating it, since Loz was getting hit in the head by Kadaj. _It sucks for her since she doesn't know about it. _"Hey Kadai..are you alright?" asked Ara. "Oh..yea." She said.

"Find anything yet Tia?" asked Hiro. "No..not yet.." Tiamatt said as she searched through the files. Arxen sighed, and then turned her attenion to the mysterious girl he met, Aya. _Whats with her? Everytime she looks at Hiro she blushes. She must like him. _He then looked at Yuffie, who also was staring at Hiro. _This..can..not be good. If Yuffie and that girl compete of him, poor Hiro would be teared apart. But then it would be a catfight...oohh...I like fights. _"Arxen, stop thinking about Shelke and get to work." said Hiro, smirking. Arxen's face turned red. "I don't like her Aoyama!" Hiro and Tiamatt started to laugh, but it was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. Hiro turned to see Yuffie, who was sort of blushing. "Hiro..can I talk to you on the roof top?" asked Yuffie. Hiro thought for a minute, and then nodded. "Alright."

**rOoFtOp**

Hiro and Yuffie stood beside each other, watching the stars. It was a akward silence, until Hiro broke the ice. "I guess I should thank you Yuffie." said Hiro, as he turned to her. Yuffie looked at him, and then put her eyes down. "Hiro..you don't have to.." She said. Hiro actually for once looked confused. "What happen to the energetic Materia theif I met three years ago?" Yuffie just stood there, wondering what did happen to her.

Aya looked around to find Hiro, but of course, no luck. She turned to Barret, who of course, was still drinking. "Umm..Mr. Barret? Have you seen Hiro?" asked Aya. "Oh, yea, he went on the roof." said Barret, pointing towards the stairs. "Oh..umm..thank you." said Aya as she walked away. When she made it, she saw Hiro and Yuffie Kisaragi. She opened the door quietly, and hid behind a pipe.

"Hiro..I'm...really..sorry.." said Yuffie quietly. Hiro still looked at her. "Yuffie..why did you go for Damen, even when I made that promise?" asked Hiro. "I don't know..I felt lonely. I met Damen during the battle with Omega. I started to fall for him..but differently. A week later he proposed, and somthing in me said yes. But when I saw you back Hiro..somthing in me..." She then ran up to him, and started to cry. "I missed you that I lost control..I am so so so sorry." Hiro didn't hug back, he just let her cry on him. "Yuffie..." Yuffie looked at him. "Hiro..please..forgive me..." she whispered, and leaned towards his face. "Yu-" But her lips were locked on his. Somthing told him not break, and somthing else told him not to deepen it. He just stood there.

Aya's eyes filled up with tears, she felt her heart shatter. she quickly ran to the door and slammed it shut, causing Hiro to break the kiss. "Wait..someone else was up here." He said. He turned to Yuffie. "I'll...think about it Yuffie..." Yuffie just smiled softly. "Alright Hiro..." She said. Hiro nodded, and they both went to see who that was. When they made it down, Hiro saw Aya crying hard, and Tiamatt trying to comfort her. "Hiro somthings a matter with Aya, she never cried this hard before." said Tiamatt. Hiro ran over to her. "Aya, whats wrong?" asked Hiro. Aya quickly stood up and backed away from him. Kadaj and the others were surprised by that action. _Isn't she in love with him? _Thought Yazoo. Hiro was also surprised, even though he never knew of Aya's affections. "Aya, tell me whats wrong?" He asked, standing infront of her. "i hate you.." she muttered lowly. Hiro couldn't hear her. "Huh?" Aya's eyes glared at him, and she screamed: "I HATE YOU!" Hiro was shocked, but he recovered. "Aya? What are you talking about?" asked Hiro, puting his hands on her shoulders.

_SMACK!_

Aya slapped Hiro with as much force as she could muster. It didn't hurt Hiro physically, but mentally. He felt as though someone just snipped at his heart with scissors. "I hate you Hiro! Leave me alone!" Aya said, tears falling. Hiro just stood there, shocked. Aya, the girl he met at the Ancient City, the girl he taught things she never knew about, the sweet innocent girl Hiro found, hates him? Hiro looked at her. "Aya...please.." But she didn't slap him this time. This time, she took the closest thing to her, a chair, and threw it at him. It hit him on the head, but it still didn't hurt him. But it did hurt his heart again. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried, and she ran out the door. "Aya! Aya!" Hiro said, about to run after her, but someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see Tiamatt. "Tiamatt let me go! I have to-"

"Hiro...calm down." She said. "What?!?!?! Tiamatt, Aya is out there with no protection, those demons could go after her!" Hiro said. "Hiro..from what I think, you probaley did somthing that hurt Aya alot." said Kadaj, walking beside him. Hiro eyes widened. "But..I didn't-"

**You did.**

Hiro gasped, eyes almost coming out of his skull. _Who, who is this?_

_**It is I, Void.**_

_Void? What the hell do you want?!?!?_

_**Face it boy, everything is your fault. Sephiroth going insane, Tiamatt's depression, Aeris' death.**_

_How do you know all this!?!? _Hiro argued with the demon. He heard a dark terrible laugh. _**I've been there, I was the one who fought Sephiroth, I was the one who fought Hojo, and I was the one you stole the powers to help save the world. I am the God Of Demons, the one who will conquer the universe.**_

"YOUR CRAZY!" screamed Hiro all of a sudden. Everyone just looked at him like he was on somthing. Hiro then shook his head, and sighed. "I'm...going to bed." Hiro said, walking up the stairs.

_**Do what you want, try to forget. But everything, EVERYTHING, is your fault. **_

Tiamatt wondered what all that was about, but shook it off. She started to look again, and then turned up to somthing.

_Project H_

_The speicmen was a strange one. I did not know anything about it, so we ran blood tests. They say it would take a month before-_

The rest was cut off, not surprised, Tiamatt closed the laptop. "I guess we need to find Aya.

**lIfEsTrEaM**

_"Alright. What else do we need to do Razen?" asked Terran. "Oh Terran, it isn't like you to follow orders." said Kaza smirking. "Kaza, you don't want to get us in trouble again." said Razen. "Razen, respect your elders." said Kaza smirking. "Just because Lorrile died at 29, I died at 29, and you died at 50 doesn't mean your that old." said Razen, smirking. "So you both died when you were 29, that would make Kaza 30 at that time correct?" asked Terran, always wondering. "Yep. We never told anyone our age, not even Hiro!" said Lorrile smiling. "Yea, poor son would thing we were old.." said Razen, shaking his head. "Anyway, back on the subject. Who else must we do?" asked Terran._

_"5 more. But remenber..they can't be back for ever."_

**To Be Contiuned.**

**CR11**


	25. Mysterious Power

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro layed on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He couldn't get to sleep, it was the power of guilt. He wanted to find Aya badly, so he could make it up to her. He jumped out of bed, and looked at the sword _Mirs_ in the corner. He grabbed it, and he also looked at his father's sword. He took it as well, and he strapped it to his side. "I know Tia told me to stay...but I have to save Aya." Hiro said, as he opened the window. He quickly jumped out of it, and ran around town. The alley way was empty, the stores were empty, and everywhere he went was empty. He sighed, thinking of where else to go. He ran into the plaza.

She wasn't there.

He scanned the plaza, and found a articale of Aya's clothing. A piece of her white T-Shirt was on the ground. It wasn't covered in blood, but sweat. Hiro looked up. _God..Please give me a sign to find her...Aya where are you? _Hiro thought as he put the articale of clothing away. _"AHHHHHHHHH!" _screamed a voice. Hiro's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "AYA!" Hiro ran to find the source of the scream, and he left Edge. He looked to see Aya surronded by a group of men, and one of them was trying to pull her clothes off.

Hiro quickly took out _Mirs _and slashed at the group of men, and he ran infront of Aya. Her shirt and jeans were gone, and all that was left were her undergarments. Hiro didn't have time to look, he threw her his cellphone. "Press 1 and then the green button! Talk into the phone and get Tia down here!" Hiro said as he put his sword away and cracked his knuckles. One of the men laughed. "Why you stop us? You could of joi-" Hiro punched the man in the face, and he was sent miles back. "If you touch her, I will kill you all, I swear it!" said Hiro, pulling out _Mirs._

**TiAmAtT**

Tiamatt has sent Kadai and the others to look for Aya, and she would stay here and wait for her. Knowing Aya, she wouldn't stay long. _Poor Aya...was it because of Yuffie and Hiro that made her heart shatter? I'm sure it was. _She thought, but it was interupped by her phone ringing. She quickly looked at the ID, and saw it was Hiro. "Wait..isn't he upstairs?" But she answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

_"T-Tiamatt..."_

"Aya? Where are you? How do you have Hiro's phone?"

_"I-I-I was walking, and a group of guys came, and they did bad things to me..."_

"WHAT!!??!? THOSE SCUMBAGS!" Tiamatt yelled into the phone, eyes turning to slits.

_"They..only ripped my clothes off...H-H-hiro is fighting them, and can you come down?"_

"Of course, I'll be down there in a minute!"

She quickly hanged up. _A group of men...damn it! _She quickly took her sword and ran out the door.

**hIrO**

Hiro was easily beating the pulp of these guys. There were 10 of them, and he was beating them down. Hiro tried to connect a punch to a guy's face but...someone bit it, not with regualr teeth. He turned to see a demon biting it. "WHAT?" He turned to the others, they were turning into ugly demons. Hiro' eyes widened, and he took out his sword. He left his father's in its sheath. The demons lunged at him, and scratched him. Hiro was having a tough time, since he was not even landing a blow on them. He noticed his vision was fading. "What..is going on with me?" asked Hiro, his voice trembilng. "You've been poisoned!" said one of the demons. "What?"

Hiro quickly turned to Aya, and he ran to her, and he got on his knees. "Aya...I'm sorry.." Hiro said, his vision disappearing. He closed his eyes, and he layed on Aya. "Hiro? HIRO?" She cried, shaking him. "Hmph..so this is the miraclous Hiro? How patheic." said one of the demons. Hiro was still alive, and he heard every word.

_No..._

"It's time to chow down boys!"

_I won't let you.._

"Move the body out of the way, and time to have fun with the girl!"

_NO!_

Aya held on to Hiro tightly, and she whispered: "Hiro..please...don't die..."

Hiro's eyes opened, but they weren't red or blue. They were shining..white. His body expolded with light, and he stood up. He dropped _Mirs_, and pulled out his father's sword. His face was emotionless, no smiled, no frown. A normal face. "What the? What is he?" asked one of the demons. Hiro removed the sword from it's sheath. "NO NO NO! RUN!" But it was to late, Hiro already killed the demon, making blood on the ground. He snapped his fingers, making a echoing sound, and a light barrier appeared around them. Aya was on the outside of it.

Tiamatt saw the light barrier, and saw Hiro standing there, his body glowing with light. "What...is a matter with him? If he was angry, he would go into his half-demon form...but what is he?" asked Tiamatt, running over to Aya. "T-tiamatt.." Aya had tears falling out of her eyes. "Don't worry Aya, I'm here.." She said, covering Aya with a blanket. She looked at Hiro, his emotionless face. His body was covered with light aura, and his eyes were shining light, was staring at the demons.

The demons lunged at him, but Hiro cut them down to size, in a matter of 2 seconds. The demons died, but Hiro still layed the barrier up. More demons appeared. "What is this man?" asked one of them. "I don't know..but we much kill him!" said one of them. "Let us fuse!" And the demons ran towards each other, a big black void creating a more sinster monster. Hiro just still looked at it. "SO ARE YOU READY TO DIE BOY?" asked the giant Demon Dragon. Hiro didn't do anything, but dissapeared.

He appeared behind the demon dragon and hit it across the barrier, and the demon dragon hit the the wall, and layed on the ground uncousiness. Hiro landed on the ground and charged his finger. He pointed it at the demon dragon, and actually said somthing, but his voice was fused with a older tone. "Heaven's blast. Destroy the darkness. Divine." A White ball came out of the tip of Hiro's finger, and hit the dragon dead on. The dragon screamed, but died as blood poured out of its stomach.

The barrier dissapeared, and Hiro turned to Tiamatt and Aya. They stared at him with disbeilif, but then saw Hiro faint. Tiamatt quickly appeared infront of Hiro, and caught him. She dragged him beside of Aya, and sat him beside of her. She looked at Aya, and sighed. "What happen..Hiro is knocked out, so he won't hear. You can tell me." said Tiamatt smiling. "Well..I wanted to talk to Hiro, but I saw him with that girl...and she kissed him." said Aya slowly. Tiamatt looked at Hiro, who was sitting straight up. "Come on."

Aya stood up, holding the blanket close to her, and Tiamatt picked up the uncounsiss Hiro. "Aya, call Kadai. Tell her to call eveyone else that we found you." said Tiamatt as she struggled with Hiro. "Umm...how do I?" asked Aya, wondering. "How did you call me then?" asked Tiamatt turning towards her. "Oh..Hiro told me to press 1 and talk into the 'phone'." said Aya. Tiamatt sighed, and she started to walk off. "Just come on, I'll call them when we get back." Tiamatt said. Aya, still holding her blanket, walked along with Tiamatt.

Thrity minutes of walking, and thirty minutes of struggling with the blacked out blonde, they finnaly made it to the bar. Tiamatt put Hiro on a table, and he layed there. "Alright, I'll call the others." said Tiamatt picking up the phone, dialing Kadai's number. Aya went upstairs to get dressed.

_"What is it Tia? Did Aya come back?" _

"No..Hiro went out and found her about to get..well..." Tiamatt looked to see if Aya was there, and she told Kadai about the men.

_"I SWEAR IF I FIND-"_

"Hiro killed them..but not in a usual way."

_"What do you mean?" _

"Get Cloud on the phone, if you find him."

Kadai hesitated, but went to search for the spikey blonde. Tiamatt waited ten minutes, but she was to busy thinking of what happen to Hiro during that battle. Finally, Cloud answered.

_"Tiamatt? Somthing wrong?"_

"Yes Cloud. Somthing was wrong with Hiro during the battle with those demon-men."

_"Demon-men? They turned to demons?"_

"That isn't the point."

_"Oh, sorry. Was it Void's power?"_

"No..it was somthing else."

_"Somthing else?"_

"He was surronded with a light aura, and his eyes were pure white, shining. He was able to use spells and attacks I've never seen before. His face was emotionless."

_"Strange. Well, we will discuss it later. We're on are way back."_

"Alright." Tiamatt hung up. She looked at Hiro, who was still knocked out. Somthing was different about him. A Cetra like herself doesn't poess power like that. She walked up to Hiro, and looked at him. "Hiro..." She said softly. But a voice cut her off. "It's his destiny." Tiamatt turned to see Razen, Kaza, and Lorrile. "That power is actually just 1 percent of it. Imagne all of it." said Kaza, rubbing his head. "What do you mean? What do you all plan on doing with Hiro?" asked Tiamatt, anger in her voice. "It's his destiny to defeat Void. Not yours, not mine, not anyone elses." said Razen. "Really? Was its his destiny to be used as a project as a child?!?!?" cried Tiamatt, her eyes turning to slits.

"Tiamatt, listen to me. Things happen. That wasn't apart of his destiny." said Lorrile, walking up to her son. She stroked his hair, and tears fell out of her eyes. "If...I had a choice..I wouldn't of died. But everything happens for a reason Tiamatt. Remenber that." Tiamatt stood there, utterly shocked. "But what was that power he unleashed? That isn't a power of Void's!"

"Of course it wasn't. One of these days Tiamatt, you will understand." said Kaza looking at his nephew. Tiamatt looked down, and then shook her head. "Why can't you tell me?" asked Tiamatt, looking at the ground. "Because..it isn't our place. Someone else will explain it to Hiro, and then you all will understand." said Razen, summoning a portal. Tiamatt looked at the three. "Sir..what was the name of your sword? Hiro would love to know." Razen shook his head. "The day Hiro finds out about himself. He will know the name." Razen said, walking through the portal.

Tiamatt stood there utterly shocked by the fact of Razen's words. _What the hell did he mean? _She was interupped by the others coming in. "Hey, were back!" said Kadai, coming in. But she stopped and looked at Hiro, who was still knocked out. "What..happen to him?" asked Kadai, running over to her friend. Tiamatt shook her head and got out of the shock. "We found Aya, she is upstairs right now. I guess she must of fell asleep because of the exprience of that incident." said Tiamatt, walking over to Cloud. "We'll ask her the details in the morning. I don't want to wake her." said Cloud, crossing his arms. "But what about Hiro?" asked Yuffie, who was already by Hiro. "Somthing in him snapped, and he killed a group of demons and a demon dragon easily." said Tiamatt. Yuffie gapsed, and turned to her. "He went into his demon form?!?" Everyone besides Cloud and Tiamatt were worried about that.

"No...he went into a different form. I don't know what it was. It was around the same power, but more calm." said Tiamatt, rubbing her temples. "Oh..I wonder what it was?" asked Yuffie, who was stroking Hiro's blonde hair. Kadai quickly removed her hand from Hiro's head. She did it for three reasons.

1. She was still pissed at Yuffie.

2. For Aya, because if she came down here the same thing would happen

3. Not to wake Hiro.

"I guess we should ask him in the morning." said Barret, picking the blonde haired Hiro up. Tiamatt nodded, and she sat down on. "Hiro..what are you exactly?"

**dEmOnS**

Zan sighed deeply. "No..he has unlocked a part of it. And Lord Void couldn't stop it." said Zan, cracking his neck. Aex was the one taking it the hardest. "If it wasn't for those damn wenches!" said Aex, pounding the ground, making giant holes everytime. Zan just turned to him. "AEX! CALM DOWN!" said Zan, casting a Dark Stop on him. Aex stopped competely, he couldn't speak, he couldn't hear, he was like a non-living object. "What should we do now?" asked Aslo. Vex laughed. "What shoul we do? We should take the soul out of the boy and force it into the body!!"

"Vex you have a point..but we can't do it just yet." said Zan.

**To Be Contiuned.**

**CR11**


	26. A Small Reunion

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

The next morning, Hiro awoke with a start. "Aya!" Sweat poured down the blond's face. Hiro looked around to see he was in his room and he sighed. He jumped out of the bed and ran into the hallway. He quickly ran down the stairs, and he saw the others. Aya saw Hiro first, and she was the nearst to the steps. Everything was silence since they saw Hiro and Aya staring at each other. But Hiro ran up and hugged her, tears falling from his face. Aya was surprised, and she hugged back. "Don't ever..don't ever scare me like that again Aya.." said Hiro, who was still crying. "I..won't Hiro.." She said, let go of him. Hiro let go of her, and looked at Tiamatt. "How did you kill all of those demons?" asked Hiro, which surprised everyone.

"What? Hiro you killed them!" Tiamatt said in surprised. "I did? But all I remember is being bit, and fainting in Aya's arms." said Hiro, sctraching his head. "Oh, well.." Tiamatt looked at Cloud, who gave her look not to tell him. "Nevermind Hiro." said Tiamatt, who kept searching through Shirna Files. Hiro sighed. "Well...if you need me, I'll be on the roof." said Hiro as he walked up the stairs.

As Hiro stood on the roof, the sun shining in his eyes, he felt as though he wasn't alone. He heard gentle footsteps, and he knew who those were. "Aya, come on out." said Hiro, turning to look at the teal-haired girl. Aya looked out and looked at him, and she walked over to him. They stood there in silence, Hiro still looking at the sky. It was broken by Aya. "Hiro..I'm sorry..." She said, wondering if he would forgive her. Hiro looked at her, and smiled. "I forgive you Aya, don't worry." But Hiro's senses came on as he saw a cloaked man on the another rooftop across from him. "Aya..go inside..." Hiro said, pulling out _Mirs_. "Ok...Should I get the others?" asked Aya, who also noticed the man. "Yea..that be good!" Hiro said as he jumped over the roof.

"So do you love watching others?" asked Hiro, sword out. The cloaked figure chuckled. "Well...it varies, depending on the person." He said, taking out a sword. But Hiro soon reconized that blade. "Thats the Buster Sword..How in the hell?" Hiro said, getting into a stance. "I guess I should introduce myself." But it was to late when Hiro clashed _Mirs_ with the Buster Sword. "Come on! Hiro is that how you treat a old friend?" He said, taking off his hood.

Hiro gasped, and he dropped his own sword. "No..you died!"

It was none other then Zack, the black haired man chuckled. "Yes..I beilve I did." Hiro's eyes widened, but then glared. "Then how the hell did you come back!??!" said Hiro. "Well..that is what I need to talk to you about. I'm not the only one back." said Zack, putting the Buster Sword on the ground. "But who else came back?" asked Hiro. "Well..you would be surprised. I can only tell you one of them though. Aeris of course." Hiro would of jumped up, happily, but he stayed together. "But Hiro, we can't stay forever. The people here are here for a reason." said Zack. "But..why? Who brought you back?" asked Hiro. "Hiro..it is a part of your 'Destiny' as your father says. But I want you to to bring some people with you to the Ancient City."

"My destiny?" Hiro questioned him, wondering what he meant. "You'll find out soon. But do me a favor..don't tell anyone we are back. We can only be here for a limted time." And with that, Zack dissapeared. Hiro smirked, and then turned around to go back into the bar. As he entered, Tiamatt, Kadai, Ara, Kadaj, and Aya were the only ones in there. "Where is everyone else?" asked Hiro. "Oh..they went out. But did you-" Hiro cut Kadai off. "Yea. Guy was barely worth my time." Hiro lied, sitting beside of Tiamatt. "Well, it took you a long time. Aya wanted you to fight the guy alone." Hiro turned to Aya, and smiled. "That was a good idea Aya." Aya blushed and turned away. "Thank you.." 

Hiro remembered the words of Zack, and turned to Tiamatt. "Tia..we have to go to the Ancient City." Tiamatt looked at Hiro in shock. "What? Why?" Hiro had to come up with a lie. "I want to!" Tiamatt sighed. "Alright Hiro, if you want to..lets go."

**oUtSiDe ThE aNcIeNt CiTy**

"Why did we come here really Hiro?" asked Kadai as she walked beside Hiro. "I just had a feeling..." Hiro started but was hit in the head hard by Kadai. "STOP LYING!" But they were cut off by a laugh. "Same old Hiro." Hiro turned to see Zack and Aeris, who of course had their hands twisted together. Tiamatt's eyes widened, and the first thing she did was run up and hugged Zack. "Zack? Why are you back? Aren't you suppose to be dead?" She asked, letting go of the black-haired man. He smirked. "Yea...Aeris and I are back..but for a limtied time." 

Hiro already went up and hugged Aeris, and smirked as he let her go. "Wow, it's been 3 years, and you still want to wear pink!" Hiro laughed. Aeris did as well. "Yes. I know, but I exepct you to wear more then just a pair of sweat shorts and a muscle shirt." Hiro put his hand behind his head. "Yea...Void took control of me. He's still..." Hiro put his hand to his heart, meaning he was still in him. "Oh..I'm sorry I couldn't help you then...two men helped me." said Aeris, putting her head down. "Oh, its no biggie..besides being harrased and threatened, Void is useless."

"Why did you call us here anyway?" asked Ara, looking around. "I needed to kill Hiro." said a voice. Tiamatt's eyes widened, and she stepped back. "No..It can't.."

But it was.

A man appeared out of the darkness. It was none of then the Bringer of Destruciton, the man who killed Aeris, and killed Hiro back a year ago.

Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel.

Zack was the first one to remove his sword. "Sephiroth!" Sephiroth just smirked, pulling out the Masumane. "Time to die!" He swung at Zack, but the attack was blocked by Hiro, who was struggling. Sephiroth laughed and picked Hiro up by the throat and threw him up in the air. Hiro quickly recovered, and smirked. "Alright Sephiroth...Lets go!" Hiro dived and his sword locked with Sephiroth's. Ara, Kadai, and Kadaj couldn't help, since they stood there in shock. Sephiroth has returned.

Tiamatt was the most shocked of all of them, her lover and her brother, locked in a battle? She got on her knees, and started to breakdown. She didn't know which side to choose. Aya had heard of Sephiroth, and she was also scared of him.

Hiro kept slashing at Sephiroth, but his attacks didn't hurt him in one way. "Hiro..your abosuly patheic. Your as patheic, as Cloud, Tifa, and Tiamatt." Hiro's eyes widened at that comment, and his eyes glared. "Come now...bring that half-demon form." But Hiro was to busy slashing him, missing again. Sephiroth hit him back, sending him into a tree. Sephiroth then turned to Kadai, Kadaj, and Ara. "You all are a disgrace to Mother, you shall die here and now!" He tried to move, but Hiro got in the way. "Don't talk to them like that!" Hiro said as he slashed Sephiroth's arm, causing red blood to pour. He hit Hiro again, sending him to a near by statue. He then turned to Tiamatt, and he walked to her.

"I never loved you. I lusted for you..I want to see you scream!" He said, picking Tiamatt up by the hair. "Are you ready to die Tiamatt my love?" Tiamatt trembled, she couldn't stand it. Sephiroth, her lover, was trying to kill her? She closed her eyes, hoping this was a dream. But she was cut off by a grunt, and turned to see Aya, who pulled out Tiamatt's blade and stabbed Sephiroth's leg. "NO! DON'T HURT HER!" Aya cried, tears falling from her face. Sephiroth dropped Tiamatt, and picked up the teal girl by her throat. "So, are you prepared to die?" asked Sephiroth, blade at her heart.

Hiro's eyes was fading, all he could hear was Sephiroth trying to kill his friends.

_No..._

_No.._

_NO!_

The Blast of Light came out of Hiro, his eyes shining once again. He stood up. He threw _Mirs_ at Sephiroth, which cut his arm. Sephiroth dropped Aya, and turned to the new Hiro. "So..you found a new power?" Hiro didn't answer, and he appeared infront of him. He muttered somthing, which surprised Tiamatt. The deep voice combined with Hiro's normal voice said:

_"You are not Sephiroth."_

Hiro quickly hit up Sephiroth in the air, and slashed him with his father's sword, which made Sephiroth disappeared. All of a sudden, ten verisons of that fake Sephiroth appeared, and they charged at Hiro. Hiro just slashed the fakes, which made them dissapeared. Then a Bizzaro Sephiroth appeared, and Hiro snapped his fingers, making a force field around him and the Fake Bizzaro.

Zack and Aeris stood beside of Tiamatt. "So..that wasn't the real Sephiroth?" asked Tiamatt, looking at them. "Of course not. A friend of ours created a fake one to test out Hiro. You see, Aeris and I call that Overide, which triggers when Hiro wants to protect, instead of just a pure killing intenion. Hiro must of heard what Sephiroth said to you and the others, relizing that wasn't Sephiroth, and somthing in him told him to protect you all." Zack explained. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING THOUGH? WE COULDN'T BEAT SEPHIROTH!" cried Tiamatt. "I'm sorry..but it wasn't are call."

Bizzaro Sephiroth tried to use various spells on Hiro, but none of them worked. "Why won't my spells work?" asked a deep voiced Sephirtoh, wondering how Hiro could be hit but still alive. "I guess I should scan him..." But then he noticed, and he cried out loud. "He is resisten to them! All that can hurt him is darkness!" The Overide Hiro put his hand up in the air, and created a light orb. He then threw it at Bizzaro Sephiroth, and it entered him. Bizzaro Sephiroth laughed and looked at the blonde. "So what was that? A patheic excuse for a attack?" But Hiro didn't do anything, he just held out his hand. "Wait...no!"

Hiro snapped his fingers.

Bizzaro's body made a big explosion, causing the barrier to be destroyed. Luckily, no one was hurt. Everyone coughed as the smoke cleared, to see Hiro fading, the light dissapearing from his body. As he fell, someone caught him.

"Wow..Hiro has grown up."

It was Zek, Hiro's old friend. "I wonder what the others will think of this. It is strange really." Zek said, bringing Hiro over to Tiamatt. Tiamatt smiled at Zek, who held out his hand. She took it and shook. "It's been years Tiamatt. 7?" Zek said laughing. "Yes." Ara and Kadai looked at Zack and them, and asked: "Care to explain?"

"That was 9 percent of Hiro's true power. We call it Overide, for some reason. It was Aeris' idea-" But he was cut off by Aeris. "And Hiro can only use that form when his friends are in trouble, the only reason Hiro uses it now is because of the time Void controled him, and his plan backfired, so he can't control Hiro for now." Ara and Kadai nodded, telling her to go on. "Meaning that he can't go half-demon for a while."

"But what is stronger, Hiro's Overide or his half-demon?" asked Ara. "And why does he have it?" asked Kadai. "Well, Hiro's Overide was at 9 percent of power, meaning he can easily defeat a fake Sephiroth. His half-demon couldn't. The real Sephiroth would of easily killed Hiro in his half-demon, while in Hiro's Overide he would put a little more effort. And the answer of your question Kadai..well..."

"She can't tell you." said Zek, holding his head. "Oh..will we ever find out?" asked Kadai, wondering. "Yes. One of these days you will." Zek said, as he started to walk away. "Listen, we will meet tomorrow. We'll bring the rest of us with us." said Zack, as he and Aeris followed. "Alright. Should we tell Hiro about his new form?" asked Tiamatt. "No. He'll understand soon."

**dEmOnS**

"I knew it. Apart of it has been awaken." said Zan, looking at the sunset. Aex, who was beside him, sighed. "I wish that we could kill him.

**To Be Contiuned**

**CR11**


	27. The Truth

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro's eyes opened, and the first person he saw was Aya, who was asleep. Her head layed on a desk beside of him, her arms like a pillow to her. Hiro smiled, and got out of bed. Hiro picked Aya up, gentley with out waking her, and layed her in the bed. He covered her with the blankets, and exited the room. He ran into Tiamatt, who was outside his door. "She said she wouldn't leave your side until you awoke." said Tiamatt as she held out a bag. Hiro took it, and it was the clothes Kadai and them got him. "I think you should change." She said as she walked away. Hiro sighed.

He put on the blue pants and the black shirt, and he held on to the jacket. The lines would be connected if zipped up, but Hiro decided to leave it upstairs, and he walked out of the room. He decided to go talk to Tiamatt, and ask what happened last night. He should tell her that it wasn't the real Sephiroth, but a mere copy.

As he walked down the stairs, he saw no one but Ara there, who of course was checking her guns. "Hey Ara, what's up?" asked Hiro, who was scratching his head. Ara turned to him, and smiled. "Nothing really, but...I was hoping I could talk to you.." Hiro wondered what was up with her. "Alright..spill it." Ara sat down in a chair, and sighed. "I been getting...feelings..for a certain somone.." Hiro wondered, he knew it wasn't him. But by the expression on her face, Hiro could tell automaclly. 

"Kadaj?"

Ara's face turned as red as _Mirs_, and she nodded. Hiro smirked, remembering Kadaj's words. "Alright..admit to him. Tonight." Ara's head shot up. "W-What?" Hiro smiled, and put his hand on her shoulder. "I have a feeling...that he.." But it was interruped by a explosion. Luckly, Hiro and Ara were out of the way. "That came from the roof! Ara, get Aya and get out of here, find Tiamatt and tell her to come back here!" Ara nodded and ran up the steps, dodging the debris while running. Hiro quickly noticed that his father's sword was sitting there, so he took it. "Alright.." Hiro quickly jumped through the ceiling to get on the roof.

When he made it to the roof top, Hiro scanned the area, only to see the Demoic Five, and a huge black container. "Ahh..Hiro, welcome to the Revival." said Zan, who was cracking his knuckles. Hiro's eyes turned to a glare, and he removed his sword. "Alright, what do you mean by Revival?!?!" But he was cut short by Aex, who appeared infront of him. Aex forced his hand into his body, and removed the dark spiraling sphere, which caused Hiro to throw up blood. When he was done, Hiro wiped the blood of his mouth with his hand.

"Hiro, it is the revival of the great one! The one even Jenova fears!" said Zan, taking the sphere out of Aex's hand. Hiro then noticed what that container carried. "That...it is..." Hiro choked on his words, somthing in him told him this isn't good.

"Void's body.."

Zan forced the sphere into the glass contanier shattering it, and the clouds turned red. Black lighting striked, and thunder roared, and deformed screams were heard. Hiro felt his hold body chill, this was one of the most scariest moments he has ever been in. The container exploded, and the clouds returned to normal.

A middle aged man with long, black hair and red eyes stood there, cloaked in black kings robes. His sword was the exact opposite of Hiro's. The middle aged man smiled evily, and he looked at Hiro. "_Hello Hiro."_" The voice was low, and it scared Hiro, infact, if even Tiamatt, the fearless one of them were here, she would be scared.

"You...are him...VOID!" Hiro shook the fear off and pointed his sword at the God of Demons. Void laughed eviliy, and smirked at the blonde. "Yes..I..am Void. The true Void!" Hiro tried to move, but his body told him to stay, and his mind said that he knows somthing about him he doesn't.

"Lord Void, I have bad news. This boy has awoken a piece of his power." said Zan, who was bowing to Void. "Power? What power?" Vex laughed. "Zan, you have to remember this boy forgets everything after that form awakes, once its at 20 percent of power he will be able to remember things." Hiro wondered what they were talking about. "What do you mean?!?! What do you know about me?!?" Void turned to Hiro. "You don't know your true hertiage Hiro?"

**tIaMaTt**

Tiamatt, who was alone in the Ancient City, was on her laptop. Every file had nothing, until one popped up. "I guess I should check this..." As she opened it, it was the rest of the report.

_The Blood Test came in, and it was a surprise to us. It...was just stunning. This boy was a legend now. Hojo told us to keep it a secret, but I couldn't...I had to do this for future scientist! This boy..if he was at full power, he would even over power Jenova, and be at equal lengths with Void's full potential! But with the God of Demons' soul within him, he could not activate it on his own. When we found out, we asked Hojo if we should stop the expierment, but he said that this would make it greater! The boy..Hiro Aoyama..is a-_

Tiamatt gasped, she couldn't belive it...she had to tell Hiro right away.

**hIrO aNd VoId**

"My Heratige? What do you know about it!??!?" Hiro said, about to strike. "Hiro...you are the last of your kind!" said Void. The rest of the Demoic Five floated down to Hiro's level, while Void was hovering in the air. "What? The last of what kind?" asked Hiro. All of them laughed. "Hiro Aoyama..."

_"You are a Seraph!"_

Those words hit Hiro, causing him to gasp. "WHAT?!?!?" Void smirked eviliy. "Hiro, you are related to the one who defeated me years ago, his name was Ziran. You have the very power in you." said Void, opening his hand, calling the move Obilivon to him. "No I can't be a Seraph..." Hiro said. "But you are Hiro, you can't hide from your true self!" Void threw Obilivon at Hiro, which hit Hiro back all the way to the gates of Edge.

Hiro slowly got up, but noticed that Void was right infront of him. "But your to patheic to bring out your true form Hiro.." He picked Hiro up, and tossed him, allowing him to stand up. Hiro couldn't fight, the shock of his true nature was still there. Void took out his demon blade, and was about to stab him. "Die."

But someone shot Void's head, and Void didn't move. The bullet was smashed, and Void turned to see Kadai, Ara, Cloud, Aya, and all of Avalance. Tiamatt wasn't there. Void turned to the others, and smirked. "Ahh...the fools.." Everyone's bones chilled, that voice was deep, and terrifying. "Who are you?" asked Cloud, taking out the Ultima Weapon. "I am Void, the God of Demons." said Void. "What? Your Void?" asked Tifa, already in her stance. The God of Demons smirked. "I am." He was about to charge, but heard a voice.

"HIRO HIRO!" It was Tiamatt, who ran up beside the others. She gasped when she saw Void, though, not knowing who he is. "Who are you?" asked Tiamatt, sword drawn. "7 years...It's been 7 years.." Void mocked, his sword was pointing at Tiamatt. Tiamatt gasped, her body froze. "Y-y-our him?" sturred Tiamatt. "Yes..No one can defeat me!" said Void, about to charge. "But Hiro can! Hiro! All this time we didn't look in the right direction! Hiro you are-"

"I know Tiamatt.."

"You do?" Tiamatt asked, surprised. "Yes..." Aya looked confused, so did Yuffie. Kadai stared at them both, since they both had the same worried look on their faces. _It must be because they both loved Hiro, so they are worried._ "Hiro, what do you mean?" asked Yuffie, walking foward. Hiro looked at her. "No..I can't tell you!" Hiro said, getting up, afraid of rejection. Void noticed this, and smirked.

**If you won't tell them, I will!**

"You don't know? Hiro's true nature?" asked Void smirking. "What do you know about Hiro that we don't!?!?" said Cid, taking out his spear. "You fool. He is the last of his kind! He is a Seraph!" Everyone gasped, shocked. Hiro had tears falling, knowing they must think he is way different. Everyone was silent, but Aya and Yuffie broke it. They said, at the same time: "I don't care." Everyone turned to them, mostly surprised because of them saying somthing at the same time. Hiro gasped as well. Void scoffed. "Patheic humans." He said, immediatly appearing infront of them. He grabbed both of their wrists. "Now, both of you will die."

Hiro eyes widened. "No..no!" But Void merely stared at him, and invisble hits hit his body. The final one felt like a sword, cutting Hiro's chest. Hiro fell to the ground, laying on his stomach. He looked at Void, who was about to kill Yuffie and Aya, who were crying and yelling at Hiro.

"HELP!"

"HIRO PLEASE HELP ME OUT OF THIS!"

Hiro's eyes faded. He layed there, not moving. Void still held on to them, but didn't try to hurt them. "What the? Void what the hell are you doing?" Void smirked. "Just watch.."

Hiro's eyes snapped opened, and they were white. His body was surronded by more light then before. He got up slowly, and he stared at Void. All of a sudden, the rest of the Demoic Five appeared. Aex was the one waiting. "My lord, he is now at 25 percent power." Zan said, bowing. "I know. I won't fight him because I could kill him easily..I want Aex to fight him." Aex smirked, and revealed his sword. "Now...whos blood shall he take?" Void looked around, and Aex pointed towards Yuffie and Aya. "I want them.."

Aex took the wrists of Yuffie and Aya, and cut them, blood coming out of them. Aex smirked, and licked the wounds with his tounge, causing Yuffie and Aya to freak out. He turned to Aya, and smiled eviliy. "I think I like you..." Aya's eyes widened, and she screamed, causing Hiro to blast more light. "30! Good job Aex!" said Vex. "No worries, its coming to me..."

Darkness blasted out of Aex's body, and his eyes glowed red. His expression was different the Hiro's, his eyes were glaring, and he revealed his fangs. "Aex's power is the equivalent of Hiro's!" said Zan, smirking. "Alright. Aex, when your done, we will be in the hideout." said Void, disappearing. The rest of the Demoic Five followed, and left the dark haired demon alone.

Hiro made the first move, snapping his fingers making a barrier around him and Aex. Aex took out his blade, and charged at Hiro, slashing at him. The blonde didn't give up, as he blocked Aex's moves. Aex punched Hiro's face, but the blonde didn't do anything but kicked his stomach, sending the dark haired demon back, hitting the barrier. Aex snapped his fingers, making beams trying to hit Hiro, but he was to quick, dodging them while making his own. Two beams hit each other, causing a small explosion, but it did not effect the two warriors.

Hiro started to slash Aex, but Aex also slashed as well, and their blades hit each other each time. Aex and Hiro's blades made thunder clash, scaring everyone who was out of the barrier. Aex clawed at Hiro, making claw marks on his chest. Hiro didn't do anything but hit Aex's face sending him twenty feet into the barrier. Aex recovered in the air, and his feet was on the barrier wall, and he kicked off, sending him at Hiro. Hiro quickly charged his sword, and so did Aex, and their blades clashed, making a bigger explosion then last time.

After the smoke cleared, Hiro was on one side of the barrier and Aex on the other. Hiro held his right hand, making a big white ball. Aex was making a big black ball. "Heaven's Blast. Destroy the Darkness. Divine." Hiro said, as he charged at Aex. "Hell's Blast. Conquer the Light. Obilivon." Aex charged at Hiro, and he pushed the dark ball at Hiro, and Hiro pushed the light ball at Aex. (Sort of like the Rasengan, but more powerful, and doesn't require any hand use.)

The blast broke the barrier, and smoke filled the whole area.

When the smoke cleared and everyone stopped coughing, they saw Hiro and Aex, still in their partial forms, battling it out. "How can they still be fighting? After all that?" asked Cloud, surprised. Tiamatt already knew the answer to that, since she has been studying partial forms a time ago, for Hiro's half-demon. "It's because they have way more energy then all of us. Right now, I'm afraid Hiro could beat us easily." said Tiamatt, as she was tending to Aya and Yuffie. "Oh.."

Hiro kept slashing at Aex, but Aex finally stopped. He returned to his regualr form, and looked at Hiro. "You still don't have control. Wait until your at my level." and with that, he dissapeared. Hiro stopped, and put his sword away. He then fainted, mostly because of the lack of control. The last thing he saw was someone catching him.

**To Be Contiuned**

**CR11**


	28. Stars

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro sighed as he cured his wound in the middle of the night. Void being back, it was his fault. Everything is pretty much his fault. As his wound dissapeared, a knock was placed on his bedroom door. Hiro stayed silent, hoping whoever it was to go away. "Hiro? It's me, Aya.." said a calm voice. Hiro sighed, and he allowed her to come in. For once, Aya was wearing a night gown, somthing that would make perverted guys die for. Hiro, though, didn't mind. She sat beside him, and looked at her feet. "Hiro..I just want you to know...I...I'll accept you for who you are..not what you are." said Aya lowly, to shy to say it any louder. Hiro heard it, and his lips couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Aya." He said, as he put his hand on her shoulder. Aya looked up, face red, and she just stared at Hiro.

"Hiro..can I ask you somthing..." Aya said slowly. Hiro looked at her, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Yea of course Aya." Aya looked at him, and then turned to the sky. "What do you think the stars look like?" asked Aya, who was looking at the sky. "I think they are giving off their own light. Like people." said Hiro, as he looked at the sky. "Can we go on the roof and look?" asked Aya. "Of course, come on." Hiro said, grabbing her hand. Aya's face turned as red as Void's eyes, but Hiro of course didn't notice.

When they made it to the roof, Hiro and Aya sat beside each other, looking at the stars. "Their beuatiful.." said Aya, as she looked at them. Hiro turned to her, and smiled. "Yea..when I was a kid, I always would look at the stars for joy. It when I was mad or sad." said Hiro as he turned away. Aya noticed his hand was close to hers, and she blushed. But she remembered the words Tiamatt told her.

_You have to get closer to Hiro then just a friend. Maybe holding his hand will make him feel different._

Aya hesitated, but grabbed his hand. She was expecting Hiro saying let go, or why are you holding my hand, but instead, he held on to hers as well. Hiro didn't mind that Aya held on to his hand, he thought she was doing it because she was scared. Aya looked at Hiro, who was busy looking at the stars, she felt somthing make her heart flip. She came to a relization, somthing she would always remember. _I will always love Hiro Aoyama. _

As Tiamatt looked out the door of the roof, she noticed Hiro wasn't paying attenion. _Poor Aya.._ She then noticed eyes lighten up, and widen. _Did he?_

Hiro eyes widened as he just came to somthing. _Yuffie...I..guess.._

Aya looked at the stars as she held Hiro's hand, and she turned to Hiro, who was busy looking at the stars. _What should I do? Um...Kadai and Ara told me somthing about kissing the cheek of a guy, showing your affections...should I? _As Aya thought over that, Hiro was to busy thinking of somthing else. _I..should of seen that eariler..._ Aya looked at Hiro, and mentally made up her mind, she was going to kiss Hiro.

She leaned her face near his cheek, about to kiss it..

"HIRO!"

Hiro quickly turned to see Zek, who of course was waving towards him. Hiro eyes lite up, and he let go of Aya's hand, and ran to Zek. Aya stood there, shock, sad, confused, and hurt at the very same time. Tiamatt, though, was thinking of killing Zek after this. Hiro hugged Zek, and Zek returned the hug. Zek was still taller then Hiro, but Hiro was catching up. As they both laughed as they hugged, Hiro let go. "How are you Zek?" asked Hiro, as he let go of him. Zek smiled at his old friend. "Fine, being brought back felt good, but it won't last long." said Zek, rubbing the back of his head. "How are Larsina, Rachel, and Xen?" asked Hiro.

"Oh, their back to. Rachel and I are already married, we somehow got married in the Lifestream. Larsina now is around your age, 18 I think, and Xen..well is the same old perverted Xen." said Zek. Zek then noticed that he and Hiro were alone now. "Hey, weren't you here with someone?" asked Zek. "Oh, yea, Zek this is-" But was shocked to see Aya was gone. "Oh..." When he was about to run off, Tiamatt appeared. "Hiro, Aya's in bed. She said she wanted to sleep. I think you need your rest to." Tiamatt said, pointing towards the door.

"Yea, that battle with Void and Aex wore me out." said Hiro as he walked away. "Night Zek, tell the others I would like to see them again!" Hiro said from the stairs. When he was out of earshot, Tiamatt smacked Zek across the face, causing a deep red mark appearing on his face. "Damn it Tia, what was that for!??!" 

"You interupped a special moment moron!" said Tiamatt, as she glared angerily at the oranged eyed man. Tiamatt was mad, but not mad enough to go dragon, lucky Zek. "What? I did?" Yet he was slapped again. "Yes you moron you did!" Zek sighed as he looked at Tiamatt. "Alright..I'm sorry..it is just, I haven't seen Hiro for awhile. What happened to that girl anyway?" asked Zek, as he casted Curaga on his brusied face. "She ran to me crying, but luckly I got her to go to bed..She really loves Hiro." Tiamatt said looking at the door. "Really?"

"Yes. Hiro was the first person to be nice to her." said Tiamatt, as she turned to the black-haired man. "Same old Hiro, would even give up his own time for others."

**dEmOiC fIvE**

"Aex, what did you mean by, "I like you?" to the teal-haired girl?" asked Void, as he sat on a underground throne. "I lust for her..both blood and body.." said Aex, as he licked his blood wounds. "Ah..." said Void. The five demons sat in a circle, around a dark place, only torches being their light. "So, Lord Void, is the Utopia almost done?" asked Zan, turning his attention to his leader. "Yes...I know the perfect spot for it. I want all of you to be my council men.." Aex perked up. "Lord Void, may I ask a question?" Void turned to the young demon. "Yes Aex?"

"May I have a Lady?"

"May I ask why?"

"To expand our world..and dinner after.." said Aex smirking evily. Void sighed, and waved his hand. "You may do what you wish." Aex bowed his head. "Thank you Lord Void." But Zan spoke up. "You will have problems though Aex." Aex turned to Zan. "Why?" Zan revealed a crystal ball. "That girl loves Hiro, our mortal enemy." Aex's fist connceted to the was nearest him, making it shatter. "AOYAMA!!!" But it was Void who calmed him down. "Aex! BE QUIET!" Aex stopped in his place, scared.

**eDgE**

Hiro sighed as he looked at the ceiling. Things flying through his mind. Everyone being back, he being a Seraph, Aya, and his feelings towards Yuffie. Hiro has already made his desicion, and he closed his eyes. He fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Hiro was awoke by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Tifa, who was already dressed. "It's 7:00 in the morning Tif...why did you wake me up?" asked Hiro, as he got out of bed. "Everyones already up. You were last." said Tifa simply walking out of the room. Hiro couldn't help but glare at the slammed door, but he yawned it, and he got up to change. After getting dressed, he put his jacket on, and walked down the stairs. Everyone was eating breafest. Aya, Kadai, and Ara sat at the same table.

Cloud, Barret, and Cid were on the stools, while Vincent, Shelke, and Red, were in the corner of the bar. Tiamatt, Kadaj, Arxen, and Yazoo were in the center, while Loz was annoying Kadai. Hiro sat beside of Tiamatt and Arxen and sighed. "I guess we need to find out what Void is up to." said Hiro, as he rubbed his head. Tiamatt nodded, and she opened her laptop. "Hiro, we now know that your the only one who can defeat Void..since your a Seraph." said Tiamatt, as she typed somthig in her laptop. Arxen looked at Hiro, and smirked. "Well, shall we study?" asked Arxen. Hiro looked at Arxen with disbelief. "Wow you studying? What a surprise."

"HEY!"

Kadai kept noticing Aya looking at Hiro, and she sighed. "Aya, whats up?" asked Kadai, as she put her hand to her head. "Oh I tried to kiss Hiro on the cheek last night.." Kadai and Ara's eyes perked up, wanting to know how it went. "Did you?" Aya shook her head. "No..Zek interupped it.." said Aya, as she looked at the food she was eating. Kadai sighed, and she looked at Hiro. _When will you understand?_

"Listen Hiro, we will have to get all the information we can, alright?" said Tiamatt, as she kept scanning her laptop. "Yes, Tiamatt I know!" But as soon as he said that, somthing said: "You got mail"

Tiamatt opened her mail account, and a letter said this.

_Tiamatt and Hiro_

_I need all of you to meet us at the Forbbiden City. We have info about Void and Demoic Five. I mean I need everyone to be here, we will explain every single detail we know.  
Zek, Rachel, Larsina, Xen, Zack, and Aeris._

_P.S. Hiro, bring your father's sword._

**To Be Contiuned.**

**CR11**


	29. Reunions

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Alright Hiro, you know you have to control your power, now what made you snap?" asked Tiamatt, as they stood out in the Wasteland. Hiro, who was not wearing his jacket, stood there thinking. "I don't know...I know it wasn't pure anger." said Hiro, sctraching his head. "Maybe..it was protection..." mumbled Aya, who was beside of Tiamatt. "Good thinking Aya! I'm impressed!" said Tiamatt, who was messing Aya's hair up. "I see, the first time you went into that form is was to protect Aya. The second time is when you protected us from..." Tiamatt skipped the final part, since it was hard to say. Zek, though, finished it. "The Fake Sephiroth."

Hiro glared at Zek, making him say: "What?!?" Hiro sighed and turned back to Tiamatt. "And the third time I went into that form is when I was fighting Aex, who also had a form..." Tiamatt turned to Hiro, surprised. "You remember?" Hiro nodded. "Vex said I had to be around 20 percent of power to remember, and I was at 30." said Hiro. "Tiamatt...what are we doing anyway?" asked Aya, who was already tired of waiting. "We're coming up with ways to make Hiro control his form..I guess his partial Seraph powers. But Hiro, can you do any moves from that form?"

Hiro thought for a minute, and he snapped his fingers. "I'll try this!" Hiro outstreched his right hand, while his left held on to it. A white energy was forming into a ball. Hiro gripped his arm harder, making the ball bigger. Hiro turned to a giant rock, which was yards away. Hiro, though, smirked, and held his hand out. "DIVINE!"

The medium size ball flew out of Hiro's hand, and was charging to the boulder. When they collided, a explosion took place, shaking the earth. When the smoke cleared, noting in that area was really left, only a giant crater. Hiro's eyes widened, and he looked at his hands. "Wow..." Tiamatt was surprised to, but did not show anything about it. "Now we know you can use Divine with out your partial Seraph form. Also, I noted that you can also run with it, and force it at the opponet." said Tiamatt.

"Alright time for a break..." said Hiro slowly. "What we just started!" But Tiamatt was cut off by Hiro landing on the ground looking at the sky. "I need more develpment with that move to control it more..." said Hiro. "Fine..10 minutes!" Tiamatt huffed angerily as she walked off. Aya went over to Hiro, and sat beside him. "Hiro..you were good out there.." Hiro turned to her and smiled. "Thanks Aya. I need alot more training though." Aya smiled at Hiro. "I know you can do it."

Tiamatt went up to Zek, and sat beside of him. "When are we suppose to meet again Zek?" asked Tiamatt quietly. "Tonight..I know its urgent." said Zek. "Why night?" asked Tiamatt, wondering why not anytime. "It's pretty dark their at night, and the discussion will last long." said Zek, as he looked at her. Tiamatt mumbeled a 'Oh.' but did no speak for a while. Their wasn't any silence, you could hear Aya and Hiro talking, mostly Aya giggling at Hiro's jokes. The silence between Zek and Tiamatt was finished when Tiamatt asked.

"How is Sephiroth?"

Zek was surprised, but didn't show any of it. "He's well...a little caught up. He knows what he did was wrong, since Jenova was tricking him every step of the way." said Zek as he looked at the sky. "Does he know anything about Void?" asked Tiamatt. "Yes..he actually does. Not alot, but he knows a couple of things, just as he is stronger then even Jenova. When Sephiroth was controled by Jenova, and Hiro appeared, Jenova actually told Sephiroth to kill him or you at all cost." said Zek, who had his arms cross. "What? Why?" Zek kinda let a smirk by.

"Well, in truth, if you were in your full form, you could kill Jenova." He said, as he smirked at her. "Really?" asked Tiamatt, who's eyes were almosted like plates. "Yes..since you are a Cetra, you can use magic easily." But Tiamatt now was focused on the blonde. "What about Hiro?" Zek then turned his attention to the scared twenty year old. "Well..Jenova feared that if he achieved his true form early, he could kill Sephiroth and her in a second. She didn't fear Hiro, infact, she actually wanted to side with him, and trick him. Same with Sephiroth and you. But..Jenova only feared one single person."

"Who?"

"Void. She just was terrified of Void. Jenova needed followers, Void didn't. Void's form that you all saw, that was a little more powerful then Jenova's true form." said Zek, who was looking more serious. "What? For once Jenova is terrified of someone?!?!" Tiamatt said surprised. "Yes..legend states that if the God of Demons voice was rasied, such as yelling, it would either kill, or mortally terrify the opponet." said Zek, looking to the sky. "So..if he yelled at them, they would die or be mortally terrified?" asked Tiamatt a little surprised.

"Yes. I'm guessing that Jenova was yelled at by Void..since from what I heard from Sephiroth, tried to get him to side with him. Void refused, but she kept asking him. Luckly, also in the legend, if one is sided with a Seraph, they would shake off their fear of the God of Demons." Zek turned to Hiro, who of course was swinging his sword around, while Aya watched.

Tiamatt also smiled at the blonde, who was trying his best to get his moves correct, as Aya cheered him on. She of course blushed, Hiro being a idoit and not noticing. "Hiro always finds ways to amaze me..if its either being a idoit, or protecting the ones he loves." said Zek, as he started to get up. Tiamatt was always surprised by Hiro's feats. She remembered his promise when he was a child.

_"I promise I'll get so strong that I'll beat you one day! I'll be stronger then even the hero, Sephiroth!" _

Tiamatt smiled at the memory. _Maybe one day Hiro._ "Tiamatt. It's 6:00..I have to leave." said Zek. "Alright..we meet at 10:00 correct?" asked Tiamatt, her eletric blue eyes meeting with Zek's orange ones. Tiamatt has consider Zek a friend, since all the stuff he did for her. "Yea. I'll meet you there." And with that, he somehow disapeared. Tiamatt wasn't surprised though, being raised by a legendary samurai must of done things for him. She turned to walk back to Hiro, who of course was putting his sword away.

"So..Zek left?" asked Hiro, a little sad, but of course he was able not to show it. "Yea, preparing for tonight."

**lAtEr tHaT nIgHt**

As they walked to the Ancient City once again, this time deeper, Hiro sighed. "Man..why did we have to go all the way out here?" Hiro said, putting his hands on the back of his head. He was in the front, Yuffie, Arxen, and Cloud beside him. Tiamatt, Ara, Kadai, and Aya was behind. The rest followed, while Loz was kinda of being careful. "Guys..this place gives me the creeps!" Loz whined, as he went behind Kadaj. Kadai sighed. "Stop being a baby Loz! You have to act like a man!"

"Kadai..I don't think-" Ara was cut off by a scream, and turned to see Loz looking at giant snake. Aya was afraid, and hid behind of Tiamatt. Tiamatt and the others laughed though. "I'll take care of it." said Hiro, who already was infront of the snake. The snake hissed, and striked thin air, since Hiro was already gone. Hiro was on top of the snake, _Mirs _in his hand. Hiro quickly stabbed it, and it let out a roar. The snake fell infront of Tiamatt, and died while having a sort of a seizure.

Hiro smirked as he saw the dead body of the snake. "3 years ago that would be hard..and a little funner." Hiro said as he started to walk. "Yea good thing everyone has a weapon!" said Loz happily. "No..not everyone." Yazoo corrected him, pointing at Aya. "Oh yea..Aya needs a weapon.." Loz muttered. Hiro didn't seem to notice as they walked into the building they were suppose to meet.

Vincent was the first to notice the surrondings. "It's a surprise they hold anything here..of all places." All of a sudden, lights flickered on, and there sat a 18 year old woman. She had long brown hair, down to her mid-back. Her eyes were green, and she was wearing a dress. The first one to remember her was none other then Hiro, who grinned. "It's been a long time Larsina." said Hiro laughing. Yuffie's eyes widened as well. "Larsina!?!?" Larsina smiled, and stood up. "I knew the both of you would miss me!" She said, running and hugging both Hiro and Yuffie.

She then noticed Tiamatt and hugged her as well. "Miss Tiamatt, it's been long!" said Larsina smiling. "Yes it has." Tiamatt said, smirking a little. It was a little quiet until they heard a perverted giggle. Hiro turned to see his old master, Xen, holding onto Aya's hand. "Ooooo..what's your name?" Xen asked. The next thing he knew, he was hit by the brown haired Rachel, who sended him crashing to the ground. "LAY OFF THE GIRLS YOU OLD PERVERT!" Hiro smiled. "Rachel! Xen!" They turned to see Hiro hugging the both of them. They of course hugged back, and they all laugh.

"Old habits never die Xen?" asked Hiro. "Yep, but you have grown! Long blonde hair, same as a child. The same scar on your eye!" Xen pointed out. It was true, Hiro was taller then Rachel, and was the same size as Xen. Rachel was already talking to Tiamatt. "Tia, how are you?" asked Rachel, as she looked at Tiamatt. "Fine." Rachel then turned her attenion to the hiding teal haired girl. "Hey, don't worry about Xen..he's a pervert to every pretty girl he meets.." said Rachel, rubbing the back of her head.

Zek appeared out of no where, beside of Rachel. "Well..we have to wait a bit..Zack and Aeris is on their way." Everyone besides Hiro, Aya, Tia, Kadai, Kadaj, and Ara gasped. "WHAT!??!!" Cloud yelled out of nowhere. "Yea..we all were giving permisson to come back during the fight with Void." said Zek, rubbing the back of his head. Avalance started to annoy answers out of Zek, who was already trying to get away, as Larsina was looking at Hiro. _Wow..he is cute!! Along with the blue haired guy! _Arxen was sitting there laughing as Zek was getting chased.

"All right..let's get to business!" said a voice. Everyone turned to see Aeris and Zack. Cloud was the first to run up and actually hug Zack. Hiro smirked a little. "Cloud actually hugs someone!" Cloud shot a glare at Hiro, but it disappeared as he hugged Aeris. "All right! Enough with the touchy reuinon! The operation starts in 10 hours!" said Zek, who was already sitting at the giant round table. Everyone took their seats.

(Zack, Aeris, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Red, Reeve, Yuffie, Arxen, Hiro, Tiamatt, Aya, Ara, Kadai, Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz, Shelke, Larsina, Xen, Rachel, Zek)

"Ok, what is this operation is about? Does any materia come out of it?" asked Yuffie, revealing a sigh from Arxen. "World saving again comes out of it Yuffie. Can you please be quiet?" Arxen said, rubbing his temples. "Now, now, guys, stop the bickering. Zack, go ahead." Hiro said. "Thank you.."

"Void's plans are to make a Demon Utopia. He is right now planning. Hiro, it is up to you to decide the fate of this world..and possibly the universe." Hiro's eyes widened. "M-me?" Zack contiuned. "That is correct, of course, you will have help from all of us. Hiro you can't do everything alone. Anyway, back on the subject, Void is going to create a city in the middle of Gaia. Reasons, we do not know. He is already about to create it, and assign Four Ovelords of the Demon World to the place. We are not counting the Demoic Five, since they are directly under Void." When Zack snapped his fingers, a version of a regular, but humongus city appeared before them. Four giant Towers on each side, and in the far back a giant Castle, with a redish black barrier around it.

"This is what we thing it will look like, most likely it will. The Four Towers protect the Castle, since Void is within. All of us must destroy the Four Towers, and destroy the barrier, then we go directly for Void. The Demoic Five of course will be in the Castle, guarding each floor." said Zack, pointing out the giant demoic looking Castle. "We will work out a plan after we destory the Towers, which requires to destroy the Core Keys of the Tower, which are both the Overlords and Giant Keys. Of course, it requires one blade." Zack said, looking at Hiro. Hiro's eyes blinked in surprise, but he pulled out his father's sword. "This one?" asked Hiro.

"Yes. Hiro you must know the name of that sword to beat Void. Think long and hard one day, and you will know." said Zack, looking at Hiro. Hiro nodded. "Ok." Cloud looked at Hiro, and noticed Hiro has changed since he met him three years ago. He acts more mature, but of course has some of his same antics up his sleeve, and he is different in battle as well. He may be funny out of the battle, but in, he is serious.

"Also, we all will be trained to our limits some points, in between battles. I noted that most of you have weapons..but three of you don't. Rachel, Larsina, and Miss Aya will be trained with new weapons. Now..we will leave tomorrow, understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good..get some rest." 

**To Be Contiuned.**

**CR11**


	30. Demon Utopia

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

As the whole brigade walked down the road, Hiro couldn't help but feel somthing horrible was going to happen. Tiamatt noticed Hiro's nervousness, and walked up beside him. "You know...you could atleast smile." said Tiamatt. "Why should I smile? We are fighting demons here..and him." Hiro said, avoiding Void's name. "Besides..when did you of all people had to say that?" asked Hiro, a little surprised yet confused by Tiamatt's words. "Hiro, come on, lighten up." said Kadai, as she walked up beside him. "Hiro..for once Kadai's right." said Ara, as she to came up to the front. "Ye-HEY! Who's side are you ON?" Kadai said. Cloud also spoke up. "Listen..this is no time to fight. Hiro..where to now?" asked Cloud.

"And when did I become the leader!??!" 

They contiuned to walk until they made it out of the forest, and into Bone Village. Yuffie was trying to get to Hiro, but Tifa kept holding her back. "Why are you doing that?" muttered a angry Yuffie. "Listen..Hiro is trying to concentrate..he doesn't need anyone distracting him." Tifa whispered. But her arm was taken by someone, and she turned to see Cloud. "Yuffie..go up there with the others, I have to talk to Tifa." said Cloud. Yuffie made a big grin, and she whispered in Cloud's ear: "Thanks..and good luck!" And with that, she ran off to the front.

"Cloud!??! You know Hiro wouldn't.." But she was cut off by Cloud. "Listen..Tifa..umm..." This was the first time Tifa has seen Cloud blush. "Um...well...I don't know how to say this..." But he remembered Hiro's words.

_"Be straight forward, and admit it!"_

"I..love...you...Tifa...Lockhart..." Cloud said slowly, since it was hard to get out. Tifa was about to respond, but demons popped out of nowhere. They all grinned with glee. "Oooo...fresh bait...a perfect meal for our Lord!" said one of the deformed demons. "Yesss...I like the girl!" Cloud's eyes glared, and he took out his sword, and jumped infront of Tifa. "You will not touch her!" Tifa couldn't help but smile. _Cloud does love me!_

But before the demons could attack, Hiro appeared out of nowhere. All of them actually screamed. "ITS HIM! RUN!" The demons turned around, but the others appeared quickly. "What? We're outmached?" But before that demon could say anymore, Cloud killed it with a simple swing with the Ultima Weapon, his spiky hair actually moving while he slashed at it. The next five demons were killed by Tiamatt, who spit fire out of her mouth. "Who are these pe-people?!?!?" Another demon said, before Zek casted Ice on the demon, freezing it soild. Their were twenty more demons left, but it was Xen who killed them. Xen at a fast pace, killed the the demons, his sword covered in blood.

Hiro was the first to speak. "Cloud, Tifa, stay close to the group..we are almost there." Hiro said, walking away. Cloud and Tifa laughed nervously, surprised he didn't ask what they were doing. Yuffie followed, along with Aya, Arxen, and Tiamatt. Kadaj also followed his friend. Ara and Kadai followed, but bickered most of the way. "Hiro..what do you think is going to happen?" asked Yuffie, as she put her hand on his arm, making Aya look down.

"I don't know." Hiro replied simply. 

**mIdGaR**

"Hiro..were suppose to be at the center of Gaia..not Midgar." said Zack, who was standing beside of him. "Void tricked you..false information about the location. It was here, the Old Midgar Ruins." Hiro said. Aeris looked at him, and noticed Hiro's scar was black. "Hiro...your scar..!" Hiro rubbed his scar. "What?"

"It's..."

But the blackness faded. "What happened? It was black, and then." But Hiro cut her off. "He's here.." The Earth stirred, and out popped millons of demons, all around Hiro and the others. "Zack and Aeris, I want you two to join Avalance, while Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Tiamatt, Arxen, Aya, Xen, Zek join me in battle! Arxen, first get the girls to safety!" He said, as he removed his father's blade. Arxen nodded, and went over to Rachel, Larsina, and Aya. "Come with me, hang on, I'll teleport us to that cliff!" Everyone besides Aya held on. "Aya!" Aya shook her head, and Hiro noticed this.

"AYA! TRUST ARXEN!" He yelled, as he cut through the first demon. Aya hesistated, but grabbed on to Arxen, who vanished a moment later. Hiro smirked at the demons, and held out his blade. "Lets go!" Hiro yelled, as he started to slash constant at the demons. The demons though, somthing was wrong, they were absouluty weak. Hiro noticed this after killing the last one in his area. "Void knew we could kill them easily..but that means." But he was cut off by a cold, scary voice.

_"Correct."_

Hiro turned around, but was poked in the face by Void, which caused Hiro to fall through the ground, a giant hole placed. Hiro layed there, surprised by Void's strengh, blood pouring from his mouth. Hiro slowly got up, and saw Void infront of him. Hiro quickly slashed at Void's chest, but...

It didn't even affect him.

Hiro stood there shocked, and looked up at the God of Demons. "Your a fool..if you don't know the name of this blade..it will not hurt me!" He said, glaring at Hiro, causing a invisble force to hit Hiro back. Hiro flew back miles away, but then noticed Void was behind him, flying along with him. He quickly went beside of Hiro. "As you can see Hiro..I am the most strongest being you will ever face. I am stronger then you, your father, Jenova...and even Sephiroth!" Void's eyes snapped open, a evil look, and it shot Hiro to the side, sending him miles away again, blood pouring from his body. Void appeared, but infront of Hiro this time. He just stared at Hiro, and Hiro stopped in his place. They were far away from the others.

"Now..to make the city..I need my blood.." Void summoned a demon knife, and cut his own wrist, making black blood come out of it, and it spilt on the ground. "The blood..of the enemy!" And he cut Hiro's right arm, making red blood come out, spilling on the ground. "The blood..of my loyal servents!" He took out four vials, filled with blue blood and yellow blood, and they came crashing to the ground. "The blood of the love of the enemy..." Void disappeared, leaving Hiro in the air.

Arxen watched his friends fight, but was surprised when he heard a scream. He turned to see Void, who held Aya by his power. "VOID! LET HER GO!" But Void left in a instant, and there was another scream, this time from Yuffie. "WHAT!?!?!" Rachel and Larsina stood there, utterly scared and shocked.

Void appeared again infront of Hiro, both Aya and Yuffie infront of him. "Now..choose who you love...or I'll kill them both!" Hiro arms were up in the air, and his legs were apart, blood all over him. Both Yuffie and Aya's eyes were filled with tears. "Choose Aoyama!" Hiro looked at them, and asked, in a slow way. "As...in...a...lover...?" But a invisble force hit his stomach, making blood come out. "Yes! CHOOSE!" He said, as he took out the knife.

"Y...uff...i..e"

Aya's eyes widened at the answer, and she was about to cry hard, but she held it back. Void laughed. "Alright then.." He took Yuffie's wrist, and cut it, sending blood to the ground. "And finally..the blood of the Maiden.." He looked at Aya. "You...will do." He took the knife and cut Aya's wrist as well, blood hitting the ground.

The ground shaked, and Void laughed. "Now...be gone!" The invisble force hit Yuffie and Aya back, back to Tiamatt and the others. Void looked at Hiro, and dropped him. "Now...any last words Aoyama?" But he was surprised by Hiro, who stood up, and jumped back. "I...know the name of my sword Void!" Hiro cried out, his father's sword pointing at Void. "What!?!?" Void eyes snapped again, and he hit Hiro back all the way back at his friends.

Kadaj killed the last demon, while Tiamatt healed Aya, and then Yuffie. "Where is Hiro?" Asked Ara, as she held her gun. "Void, he took him.." said Yuffie slowly, tears coming out of her eyes. But she was interruped when Kadai screamed, and she then saw Hiro being held by Kadai, Hiro slumped back, his two arms held by Kadai. Hiro was actually..smirking. Void appeared, most to everyone's dismay. "What is the sword's name Aoyama?" asked Void, as he landed on the ground. Hiro smirked.

In Void's eyes, Hiro was glowing, and a man with six wings was behind him. He wore silver armor, and it had strange symbols on it. The man landed beside of Hiro, and they both said at the same time:

_"Angel's Nagareboshi!" (Angel's Shooting Star.)_

"Or just _Nagareboshi_!" Hiro said, as he made a light wave, hitting Void, actually cutting his pinky, making a very small cut. Void smirked. "Well..Hiro actually knows somthing...I am impressed." But a giant city appeared behind of him, the biggest city everyone has ever seen. Four dark towers appeared around the city, and a giant castle also appeared. The castle looked very demoic, and the top of the tower had a symbol on it, a strange circle with one dot, with demoic hands around it.

Four figures appeared. One was a man with white hair, and looked around 25. He was wearing mosty black and white, and his eyes were filled with wierd evil joy. His face had a giant smile on it, and he had a staff. The next one had purple hair, and he held a demoic pike, and he was muscular, not as big as Aslo. He was dressed in blackish red, and he looked around 29. The third was a woman, with long red-black hair. She had two fans as weapons, and she was dressed in a blackish purple. She looked beutiful, and it stunned the guys, besides Hiro. She looked like she was 24. The fourth had no weapon, and he was dressed in blue and black. He had brown hair, and looked around 30.

"Lord Void! Darling..how are you?" asked the white haired one. "Yox! Stop calling our Lord darling!" said the purple haired one, with venom in his voice. "I'm sorry Tax..." said Yox, looking down. "Tax, leave Yox alone!" said the woman. "Luza! He's being difficult." said Tax. "All of you shut up!" said the fourth one. "Aux, calm down!"

"All of you, silence." said Void simply. The four obeyed. "These our the Four Overlords. The one with the staff is Yox. The one with the pike, is Tax. The woman with the fans, her name is Luza." Most of the guys, besides Hiro and Cloud, said: "Hi Luza!" Reciving a hit from the girls, besides Tiamatt and Aya. "The one with no weapon, is Aux." Void turned to them. "All of you, get in your towers!" All of them nodded, and they disappeared in a smoke. Void was the only one left, he was smiling at Hiro. "Now..I hope we will meet in the castle Hiro..I can not wait to fight you..one on one." Void snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

Hiro looked stunned. And he fell to the ground, looking at the sky. "I..failed..." Tiamatt was the first to run to Hiro, and she got on her knees. "Hiro..it's not all your fault! We didn't play our part." Hiro turned to Tiamatt, and didn't smirk, smile, or laugh. "It is my fault..." Hiro said, slowly getting up. Somthing in someone stirred, anger replaced sadness. "Hiro..please listen to Tiamatt." said Ara. "Hiro, I agree..listen to her." said Kadai, as she put the gun away.

"Hiro, come on now..it isn't all your fault. Everyone has made a mistake.." Hiro actually glared at her. "No Tiamatt, this is my fault. Void is my responsibility, and I careless led him to his goal." Cloud and Vincent looked at each other. "Hiro none of that is your responsibility." said Vincent. Shelke also agreed. "Yes Hiro, none of it is your-" Hiro cut them off. "No, I had it. Void was in my body, meaning it is mine!"

"Hiro, is isn't your fault." said Arxen. "No it is!" Cloud sighed. "Hiro..now come on! If it was your fault we would be blaming you." The anger almost reached it's limit in this person. "Hiro, it isn't your fault." Aeris started. "NO! It is my fault, Void being back, Sephiroth's madness, Tiamatt's depression, my parents being killed, everything is my fault!:

"SHUT UP!"

Hiro eyes widened as he turned to who said that. It was Aya, who was right infront of Hiro. "None of this is your fault!" She said, as she smacked Hiro in the face. Hiro stood there, amazed. "Hiro, don't say that again!!!" She said, hitting his chest. Everyone was silent as Aya fists beated on Hiro's chest. Hiro didn't move, he just looked at her, and when she stopped, she was sobbing. "It isn't your fault...It isn't your fault..." Aya sobbed. Hiro hugged her, and nodded. "Your right..I went overboard.."

"I...would rather have Void be placed in my body as a baby...then making someone else go through it..." 

Tiamatt smiled at Hiro, and she also went up to him. "Hiro...we understand. You are the kinda of guy that helps others, even if you don't know them." said Tiamatt, as she playfully punched Hiro in the arm. "Hiro, when I first met ya, you were always sticking around to help others, even if you were being beat on by Yuffie." said Barret smirking. "You almost took my plane, and that takes guts to steal from me." said Cid, as he smoked. "Hiro, I wouldn't have a best friend to hang out with." said Arxen, smiling and sticking his thumb up.

"Dude without you I would be dead right now." said Kadaj. "Hiro, we all owe you one." said Tifa, as she crossed her arms. Larsina smiled at Hiro. "I guess you must of forgot who you actually hanged out with when you were younger." said the eighteen year old, as she hugged Hiro. Xen smiled. "I wouldn't be back here looking at other beuatif-I mean, training along side one of my favorite students, and someone I considered a grandson!" said Xen, as he avoided Rachel's evil fist. "And who...would I love?" asked Yuffie, as she looked at Hiro.

"Besides, if it wasn't for you, who else will tell Yazoo that Kadai has a crush on him? Oh wait..." Loz looked over to Kadai, who was looking angry, and Yazoo, who was silently, having a party. "Oh...this is akward.." Hiro smiled at Loz, who was always a comic relief, if Reno wasn't here. "Who would of stopped Katzuna from controlling the WRO?" asked Reeve smiling.

"Besides, we wouldn't of met Aya if it wasn't for you." said Tiamatt, who pointed to the teal-haired girl. Hiro turned to her and smiled. "Who couldn't I pick on when he had a crush?" asked Red XIII, as he walked up to Hiro.

"And who would I consider my little brother?" asked Tiamatt, as she hugged Hiro. "Hiro, if you weren't here, alot of are lifes would be different." said Tiamatt, as she contiuned to hug him. Hiro started to laugh, much to everyones surprise. Tiamatt let him go, and he contiuned. "Your right, and with out you all, I would of been a just a subject. Tiamatt, if it wasn't for you, I would of been some lonesome little boy. Xen, Zek, Rachel, and Larsina, if it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't of have been raised to who I am today." He turned to Avalance. "And thanks Zack, for helping Tia and I during the Nibelheim misson!" Zack smirked, and stuck up his thumb. 

"Avalance, thanks to you, I wouldn't of have been able to go on those great adventures! Cloud, you would always help me, thin-and-thick. Tifa, if I was down, you would cheer me up. Cid and Barret, you two always made me laugh. Vincent, even though you barely talked much, I owe alot to you. Red, you were always helping me through my 'Girl' Problems." Red sort of smiled. "Aeris, before your death, you would always help me also with 'Girl' Problems." He then turned to Arxen. "Arxen..you always were there when I was down, and you would spar with me to cheer me up. I owe you one pal." Arxen smirked.

He then turned to Yuffie. "If it wasn't for you..I wouldn't of expierneced a relationship..and love." Yuffie blushed at that comment. "Thank you..Yuffie." Yuffie nodded. "Your welcome Hiro!" Hiro then turned to the Remants. "Kadaj, even though we tried to kill each other back then, you now are one of my best friends. Loz, no matter how old you are, your childishness was always funny. Yazoo, your smarts got most of us out of a jam, even when it seemed impossible. Kadai, your violence level is a little overboard, and you may be rude, but deep down, your a nice and determined person. Ara, you were always the kind one of them all, you stuck up for me alot of times, and I still remember helping you."

He then turned to Aya, the one he remained last. "Aya..if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be myself. When I first met you, you never showed emotion. But then, later on, you became one of the bravest, and toughest person I met." Aya blushed, but Hiro didn't notice. "I also thank you for right now, snapping me out of my trance. Thank you Aya." Aya nodded, and smiled. "Your...welcome..Hiro." Everyone remained silent until Tiamatt spoke up. "So, what do we do now Hiro?"

"We prepare for the city. Get ready, there is no turning back now."

**To Be Contiuned.**

**CR11**


	31. Entering the City

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro sighed as he walked to the city gates along with Tiamatt, who of course was holding her blade. "So, what weapons are the girls getting?" asked Hiro, as he looked at Tiamatt. "Rachel is getting tonfas, which of course, doesn't surprise me. Larsina is getting kunais, and Aya is getting a staff. She was good with a bow and arrow, but we can't afford it. She'll use one of Aeris' old ones." Tiamatt said, as she looked at Hiro. Hiro remained silent, _Nagareboshi _still in his hand. As Tiamatt and Hiro stood in silence, they heard a yelp. Then a shush, and someone mumbling about getting in trouble. Hiro turned to the nearest rock. "Alright you three. Come out." 

Denzel was the first to come out. Mimi and Marlene followed, as Mimi hid behind of Marlene. "Now..may I ask why are you here?" asked Hiro, as he put his sword away. Denzel was the first to speak. "W-w-well..we were wondering..." Tiamatt's eye brow raised, wondering what the kid meant. "No. It is to dangerous for all three of you to come." said Hiro simply, surprising Tiamatt. "Hiro how did you know?" asked Tiamatt. "Simple, I did it before remember?" He responed, a grin passing his lips. Tiamatt sighed. _Once a brat..always a brat._

Gentle footsteps were heard, and they turned to see Aya. Aya noticed the kids, and smiled gently. She walked up to them, and bent down to Mimi's level. "You can come out, I won't hurt you." said Aya, holding out her hand. Mimi looked at the teal-haired girl, and carefully took her hand, and she came out of her hiding place behind of Marlene. _Wow she is good with children._ Hiro thought to himself. Hiro then remembered what he did to the little girl before, and walked up to her, causing her to go behind of Aya.

Hiro got on one knee, and looked at the brown-haired little girl. Here green orbs stared at the man she called 'Uncle' before. "Mimi...I'm sorry for what I did before. I..wasn't myself. And with the bad guy always trying to well..hurt me, I have to be careful." He said, as he tried to apolize. The little girl smiled, and ran up and hugged him. "Don't worry Uncle Hiro, you can beat up that ugly big meanie!" She said, and Hiro laughed. As Mimi let go, she looked at Aya, and then at Hiro, and back again. "Are you two going to get married?" asked Mimi smiling. The first to react was Aya, who blushed wildly. "Umm...well." Hiro also had a slight blush on his face. "N-no...I am not ready for that kind of commitment."

Tiamatt laughed, and then snorted. "Hiro you can't marry unless I say so!" She joked. Hiro of course smiled. He turned to see that Mimi was gone, and he turned to see Mimi tugging on Tiamatt's shirt. "Do you have any gum?" Tiamatt sighed, and put her sword away. "No. Why?" Mimi smiled, one tooth gone. "Because you look like a lady with gum." Hiro had to hold back his laugh, but he made it a little hard for Tiamatt. "Miss Gum Lady." Hiro said, causing Tiamatt to glare at him.

Cloud was already talking to Denzel, scolding him for coming. Same with Marlene. "So. Barret, you take the kids back, we will go in the city. Pick up the Turks on the way." Hiro said, as he put on his jacket. "Alright." Barret didn't argue, since he knew of Hiro's 'plans'. Tiamatt looked at the blonde. "Hiro, you know, we should really get going." She said, her brown hair being tighted up in a bun. "Tiamatt for the last time, stop doing that." Hiro said, taking the hair band away from her. "Hiro I like it up!"

"Well..I don't care."

"Then why do you care about it being up?"

"I don't...I just like toturing you."

Tiamatt scoffed. "Whatever."

Hiro laughed at Tiamatt, but turned serious as he turned to look at the city. He started to walk towards the entrance, along with the others following him. Aya was already beside him, along with Yuffie, who was on the other side. As Hiro walked, he noticed that demons could pop up any minute. He carefully took out his sword.

As they entered the city, they were welcomed by Razen, who automaclly appeared before his son. "Hello Son." Razen said, smiling. Hiro smiled as well, and hugged his father. As the two talked, Kaza appeared. "Alright..lets get to the-" But was cut off by Hiro hugging him. "Ok..we haven't seen each other in a while, so what?" After Hiro talked to him for a bit, Kaza sighed. "Alright, Razen and I set up a space for you all to use, where no demons can enter. It's in the middle of the city, and it won't take long to get there either, just run as fast as you all can, and enter. It has all the basic stuff. It's a huge building, where everyone can stay." Kaza said.

Hiro nodded, and he started to run off. The others followed, the slow people were being carried.

**aT tHe BuIldInG**

Hiro opened the door, and walked into the building, it was sort of like a apartment complex. There were around 30 rooms. Hiro decided to choose one by himself, and he went to the top of the building, while everyone tried to find their own room. When Hiro made it to his room, he entered. It was a simple home, like his old apartment. The Tv was normal sized, and the place was stocked with food and drinks. Hiro sighed, and heard a knock on his door. He went up to see Larsina, who came in uninvited. "So, nice place." said Larsina. "Yea, so where are you staying?" asked Hiro. "We're staying on the 8th floor, two floors below." said Larsina.

After having a conversation with Larsina, she left. Hiro left the door open, and saw all the Remants. "So, where you all staying?" asked Hiro. "Yazoo, Loz, and I are sharing a room, while Kadai and Ara are sharing a room. We're down the hall." said Kadaj simply. "Alright." Kadaj nodded, and walked off. _Somthings on his mind._

Hiro looked across the hall, to see Tiamatt and Aya. "So you staying in a room?" asked Hiro. Tiamatt nodded. "Yes, I will keep a eye on her." But she was interupped by Arxen, who came into Hiro's place. "Hey! Hiro, I'll be right beside of ya." said Arxen simply, as he walked next door. Hiro sighed, and he noticed Aya was twidling with her fingers. Her face was red, and she quickly noticed Hiro. She turned around, a little to embarrssed about somthing. "Hey Aya, whats wrong?" asked Hiro.

Tiamatt laughed, for some reason. "Oh nothing, we'll be here if you need us." said Tiamatt, closing the door quickly. Hiro's eyes just blinked, and he sighed. "Whatever.."

Tiamatt sighed as she stood against the door. "Aya, you don't have to worry." said Tiamatt. You see, Aya was a little embarssed that she had to actually live across of Hiro. "But...what if he doesn't like it...?" Aya said. "Hiro wouldn't care if you were living with him! He thinks of you as one of his best friends, and he would do anything for you." said Tiamatt, as she looked at the teal-haired girl. "But...he loves...that one girl." Aya said, avoiding Yuffie's name. Yep, she was actually envying Yuffie, and was actually mad at her.

"Yuffie..well..she and Hiro has been through alot. But, she is nothing compared to you." said Tiamatt smiling. Aya's face lite up. "Really?" Tiamatt nodded, and she patted Aya's head. "Yep." Aya smiled, and hugged Tiamatt, which was totally unexpected. "Thank you..Tia." Tiamatt smiled and hugged back. "Your welcome."

**dEmOn'S tOwEr OnE**

"Well, Lady Luza? Shall we go on plan?" asked a demon, who was bowing to Luza. Luza nodded. "I would hate to say it..but I think I like that Seraph." said Luza smirking eviliy. "And it seems I am not the only one. I guess our plans should go on." said Luza. She actually wanted that boy. She wanted to see Hiro Aoyama and the men here at her tower.

**lAtEr tHaT nIgHt**

Everyone was in the lobby, which was on the fifth floor. Hiro was talking to Tiamatt, Arxen, and Zack. Cloud was to busy talking to Vincent. Tifa was talking to Aeris, mostly telling her about Cloud's confession. Aya, though, was actually back in her room. As she watched TV. She was watching music videos. As she watched, she heard a knock on the door. She went and opened it, and it was Hiro, who of course was smiling. "Why aren't you down here with us?" asked Hiro. Aya remained quiet, and she turned around to sit down. Hiro of course followed her, and he sat beside of her.

"Aya, what is wrong?" asked the blonde. Aya turned to Hiro. "Hiro..I want to tell you somthing." Hiro nodded, and had a goofy grin on his face. "Go on Aya." She muttered it, but Hiro of course couldn't hear. "What was it Aya?"

"Hiro I-"

But she was cut off by a yell. "Seraph!" It was a woman's voice, and Hiro stood up. He took out his blade, and went to the roof, leaving Aya there. "Hiro..I..love you.." She mumbled to nothing.

As Hiro went to the roof, he was surprised when Luza, the woman he met eariler, was infront of him. "How did you?" But he was cut off by a kiss on the cheek, by the woman. Hiro's eyes faded, and he fainted, being caught by two masked demon men. "Now..take him to the tower." The demons nodded, and disappeared. Luza laughed, and left a note on the ground. "This should get there attention." Luza then dissapeared. But little did she know, she was being watched by Aya, who's eyes were filled with anger.

**To Be Contiuned.**

**CR11**


	32. The First Tower: Part I

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

As Tiamatt and the others ran to the first tower, shocked by the news that Aya gave them. Tiamatt was followed by the girls, while the boys decided to stay on the outside, making sure no demons enter in. Since Tiamatt has studied Luza, legends says her beauty can blind human men, turning them against each other. She wasn't surprised, Void must of known about men's desires. She sighed, as she took out her sword.

As they entered the main gate, Kadai was puzzled why the men stayed outside. "I mean..we need the back up right?" asked Kadai, a little uneasy that for once, she isn't with Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. "Think about it Kadai. If they came in here, Luza would use her charm to trick them into working for her." Tiamatt said, as she looked around the tower. The tower looked in the inside looked like woods, silent woods. Trees were everywhere, and they were at the beginning. Tiamatt turned to Yuffie, Aeris, Tifa, Kadai, Ara, Larsina, Rachel, and Aya. "This may be a illusion. But, be on your guard at all times. We will spilt into two groups. Tifa will be the leader of one group, while I will be the other. Tifa will take Aeris, Larsina, and Rachel. I will take Kadai, Ara, Aya, and her." Tiamatt of course avoided Yuffie's name. She hated Yuffie for what she did to Hiro.

"We will jump branch to branch on top of the trees, while Tifa's group will take the ground. Understood?" asked Tiamatt, as she cracked her knuckles. Everyone nodded. "Good." Tiamatt smiled at Aya. "Don't worry, hop on my back." Aya hesitated, but was on Tiamatt's back. Aya wasn't heavy, she was actually pretty light. But it was also Tiamatt's strengh that helped as well. Tiamatt ran up the nearest tree, and stood on a branch. They were actually pretty big, enough for Tiamatt to stand on in her dragon form.

Kadai, Ara, and Yuffie followed, all of them on seperate branches. Tiamatt nodded to them, and started to jump branch to branch, trying not to trip.

Luza sat on her throne, laughing as she watched Tiamatt and the others wander through the forest, and she turned her head to Hiro, who was tied up in chains against the wall up in the air. Luza smiled evily, and snapped her fingers. Out of nowhere, a demon appeared from a puff of smoke. "Send a message to Lord Vex...tell him we have the Seraph." The demon nodded, and dissapered.

**mYsTeRiOuS wOoDs**

As Tiamatt jumped, she felt somthing bad was going to happen. They were almost at the top, and Tifa reported that all the demons were on the ground, and that they would take care of them. "Tia...what will happen to Hiro?" asked Aya. "I...don't know. But you better not give up hope!" Tiamatt said. Even though she couldn't see Aya's face, she knew that she smiled. When they made it to the last tree, there was a teleporting portal, which Tiamatt jumped through automaclly. She knew the others thought that was stupid, but somthing in her said Hiro was there.

When she and the other girls made it, they were in a huge room, and a throne in the back of the room. There was clapping, and a red spotlight went to the throne, which had Luza there. She was laughing. "So, you came here for the Seraph? What patheic weaklings." said Luza laughing.

That angered Tiamatt. "What was that?!?" She said, Aya hopping of her back, and she pulled out her sword. Aya pulled out her new staff, which at the end had a circle with a butterfly design in the middle. Luza pulled out her fans, which now had blades. "Welcome to Beuaty Hell!" Luza said, as she made a wave come at them. Tiamatt easily knocked it back, making it bigger. Luza did the same, and it kept going until it was to big.

It hit Tiamatt, making a deep wound in her arm. She held it, and looked at Luza. "Patheic." Luza sneered, as she was about to throw the fan at her. But someone threw a giant shrukien at Luza, who easily dodged it. Tiamatt turned to see Larsina, Yuffie, and Rachel. Yuffie had tears and anger in her eyes. "Where is he?!?!" She yelled, as she threw all the ninja stars she had. Luza laughed as she dodged every attack. "You want to see?" She said, as she snapped her fingers. On the back wall, was Hiro, who was chained up on the wall, knocked out. Aya gasped, her eyes teared up. Yuffie though, charged at Luza, the boomerang in her hand.

Tiamatt's eyes widened. _What is that girl doing!? She can't just run up to her and hit her with that weapon!_ Yuffie swung the weapon, but Luza dodged it and cut the black haired ninja with her fan. Yuffie gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain in her side. She tried to attack close again, but failed. Tiamatt watched, having a little bit of sorrow for the ninja. But she still hated her for what she did to Hiro. Rachel and Larsina ran up beside of them. "What are you doing?!?! We need to help Yuffie!" Larsina said, upset that Tiamatt and Aya was just standing there while her old friend was battiling.

But they heard Yuffie yell out to Larsina. "No! I will save Hiro! No matter what the cost! I need to make up for what I did!" She tried to hit Luza with her fist, but Luza caught it mid-way, and threw it aside. Luza then grabbed Yuffie's shirt. "Why do you fight for this worthless man?"

"Because I love him!"

Tiamatt's eyes narrowed. _She...is really determined to get Hiro back._ Yuffie then bit Luza's hand. "Agh! Why you little!" She then smacked Yuffie, sending her flying back to Rachel, who luckly caught her. Yuffie's eyes were fading, but she looked at Tiamatt. "Please...get..him...back.."

She then blacked out. Tiamatt looked at the girl, and found a little bit more respect for her. Aya though, was a little angry. "She...thinks..she can...just..."

Tiamatt turned to Aya. "Aya?"

Aya clutched her fist, and she turned to Luza. "I will save Hiro!" she said, running towards the demon-woman. She then swung her staff at Luza's face, which actually hit it. But Luza didn't do anything but laugh. "You want to die to?" She said, hitting Aya back. Aya though, was only a couple of feet away, blood pouring out of her mouth a little. "I don't care if I die...I will save him." Tiamatt actually smiled at Aya. _That determination...she is..trying her best to save him. _Tiamatt, done healing her wound, ran up beside of Aya. "She is going to have back up! I am not going to let my little brother die!"

Luza smirked, and held out her two fans. "Fine then...you all will die!"

**To Be Contiuned.**

**CR11**


	33. The First Tower: Part II

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Tiamatt swung her sword at Luza, who easily blocked it. Luza smirked, and kicked Tiamatt back. Aya was to busy trying to find a way to get Hiro down, since Luza was to busy with Tiamatt. Tiamatt smirked as she clashed her blade with Luza's fans. "Why do you care for this boy?" asked Luza. Tiamatt's eyes widened, but then narrowed into a glare. She hit Luza back, and she pointed her blade at Luza's throat. "Hiro is my little brother, and I love him. I would help him through anything! He would do the same!" Tiamatt said, then blowing fire out of her mouth, trying to burn the demon-woman.

Luza dodged. "Really? Sibilings? I thought this boy.." But she stopped, and smiled. "Your not real sibilings...just consider yourselfs related." Luza stated, trying to get Tiamatt to feel bad. "Yes...maybe so..but we are brother and sister through spirit!" Luza scoffed, surprised by Tiamatt's words. "Hmph. People who care for each other? How patheic!" Luza quickly appeared infront of Tiamatt, about to strike. But a kunai came out of nowhere, and stabbed Luza in the arm, causing her to panic. She screamed, which wasn't filled with pain, but fear and anger. "MY SKIN! MY BEUATIFUL, FLAWLESS, PERFECT SKIN!" She turned to see Larsina, who was smirking. "Why you-" But she was cut off by a another cut, which appeared on both her legs. She then started to scream again.

_This woman is a total narcissist._ Tiamatt thought, her eye twiching at the same time.. She then punched Luza, and it actually sent her far away. _Her power must of went down because of her panicing. I guess it's time to use it to our advantage._ "Rachel! Larsina! Whatever you do, try to damage her as much as possible!" Tiamatt yelled. They both nodded, and ran towards the demon woman.

Tiamatt turned to see Aya, who was looking at Hiro, tears in her eyes. Tiamatt ran up to her. "Don't worry...we will get him." Aya turned to the brown haired woman, and nodded. But they heard growling. Tiamatt turned to see Luza, who's eyes were glowing yellow. "You...ruined...me..." She automaclly grabbed Tiamatt's throat. She lifted her in the air, and then took her hand and placed it on Tiamatt's stomach. "Vasx sikia od fab dark!" She yelled, causing a yellow-dark shock go through Tiamatt. Tiamatt's eyes widened, and Luza threw her at the wall.

Tiamatt's eyes narrowed, one eye open, and she gritted her teeth. Aya kneeled near Tiamatt, shocked and worried. "Tiamatt? What happen?!" she asked. "She..must..of...disabled..my...body..." She looked at Aya, eyes filled with worry. "Aya...please.." But Luza appeared beside of Aya. "I guess none of you can save your precious Seraph now?" Aya's eyes had tears falling down, all the droppings landing on Tiamatt's arm. Luza noticed this, and took the advantage. "Hiro told me that he never liked you." mocked the demon woman. Aya's eyes widened in shock, but still had tears falling. "He told me you were a annoying brat..and he wanted you dead."

But Aya thought hard, very hard. It wasn't like Hiro Aoyama to talk badly about Aya..heck he never did. She thought of all the fun times she had with Hiro.__

"Come on Aya! Let's go watch Tv!"

_"Thanks Aya..but I need more training."_

Aya's heart started to race, somthing in her mind was shining. She knew Hiro would never be like that to her. But somthing else was caught in the mind of the teal-haired girl. She just remembered the words that Hiro told her one time. It made her heart, soul, and mind realize somthing.

_"Aya..if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be myself. When I first met you, you never showed emotion. But then, later on, you became one of the bravest, and toughest person I met." _

"GOOD BYE BRAT!" Luza screeched.

"AYA!"

Aya's eyes opened quick, and she screamed out.

_"Heaven's Shield!"_

A magical barrier appeared infront of Aya, protecting the attack from Luza. Luza's eyes widened, shocked. "How...did you...activate this?!?" But Aya stood up, and held out her hand. She casted Fire, burning the black-red haired demon woman, sending her back. Tiamatt's eyes widend. _What is this? Aya...never knew any of this before! _Tiamatt thought to herself. Aya though, wasn't finished. She then waved her hand, making the shield shatter into tiny glass shards. She then threw her hand out, making the shards fly at Luza. Luza tried to dodge, but the shards followed her. She glared at Aya, hatred and surprise in her eyes. She ran from the shards, but still talked to Aya.

"How did you do all this?"

But the teal-haired girl didn't answer, all she did was cast Fire, Ice, and Thunder at Luza, hitting her. Luza had to stop, the pain had stopped her movement. The next thing she knew is that one thousand shards were in her back. "My...beuatiful back..." She cried. As she was distracted, Aya healed Tiamatt with her new found power. Tiamatt stood up, perfectly fine. "Aya...how are you doing all this?" Aya shook her head. "I don't know..it just came to me when I was thinking of Hiro." Tiamatt couldn't help but let a little smile pass her lips.

"Alright..lets take care of this!" But then Tiamatt noticed somthing. "Umm...where are Rachel and Larsina?" It was true..the two had dissapeared. But Tiamatt then remembered. Rachel mouthed to her, as she was disabled, that she would go get the others. "Nevermind then...lets take care of Luza together Aya!" Tiamatt said, as she picked up her sword. "Alright! Then we can get back Hiro!" Aya said, holding her staff in her hands.

Luza stood up, anger in her eyes. "I'll kill both of you!" Luza said, running towards them. Tiamatt smirked, and charged towards her as well. Luza's fans clashed with Tiamatt's blade, causing the both of them to struggle. Aya was casting spells on Luza, causing her to get weaker. "Hmph, Luza you are patheic!" Tiamatt said, hitting Luza with her fist. Luza took the punch, but of course was crying. "You keep ruining me!" Somthing in her snapped, causing purple and black energy was coming out of her fans, and she hit Tiamatt back.

"You...think...you can ruin my perfect body?" asked Luza, looking up. Her eyes were yellow, and her skin was cracking. "My body goes way beyond yours. I am a God of Beuaty. The Seraph even fell to my beuaty. A mere kiss on the cheek knocked him out. As you can see, my beuaty is beyond your worthless ugly body." Tiamatt eyes glared. _Ugly?!? _Luza's skin on her left cheek and eye cracked, revealing purple skin. "Now allow me to show you my BEUATY!" She charged at Tiamatt, and smacked her with the side of her fan, sending Tiamatt to a near wall. 

Tiamatt looked out from the wall, blood pouring from her left arm and mouth. One of the debris from the wall was sharp, and it cut her left arm on impact. _I guess this is what Zack meant. Hiro's sword is the only thing that can destroy these overlords..but how do we wake him up? _Tiamatt's eyes snapped open. _That's it!_

"AYA!" Aya, who was still trying her best to hold down Luza, looked at Tiamatt, but still casting mulitple spells at the demon. "Kiss Hiro on the cheek! And don't be afraid to!" Aya's cheeks turned red, but it still had that serious look. She turned to Luza, and held out her hand. She created a shield again, and it shattered. "Ha, that move again?" But this time, Aya clutch her hand into a fist, making the shards turn into one big shard. Luza's eyes widend. "Oh..no." Aya then swung her hand, the giant shard soaring at Luza.

The shard stabbed her dead on, but it wasn't enough. Luza growled, all of her skin cracking. "My...beuatiful...body!!!!!" She roared, but Aya ignored her. She quickly ran up to Hiro, who she used her magic to lower down. "Hiro...please wake up!" She said, putting her lips on Hiro's right cheek.

Luza's body transformed. Her skin was purple, and her teeth were fangs. She still had a woman's body, but it was more demoic. "Look at my true form! My beuaty!" She said evily. Her fans were now round, and they were red. "Now...it's time to die!" She started to charge at Aya.

Aya's eyes widened when it didn't work. "Hiro?" Hiro didn't answer. In reality, he was waking up, but Aya didn't notice. She then looked at his lips. "Maybe..I..should.." She cupped Hiro's cheeks. "Maybe.." She started to lower her lips to his.

But it was then Hiro woke up, and he saw Luza coming towards Aya. "Aya!" Hiro somehow broke the chains, and appeared behind Aya. Aya was shocked, both sad and happy when Hiro awoke. Tiamatt also was sad and happy. _Well...she always has next time._ Tiamatt thought.

Hiro blocked the attack with one of the chains that he was tied up with. Luza's eyes widened, and she was knocked back. "Why..you.."

Hiro smirked, and held out his hand. _Nagareboshi _appearing in the blonde Seraph's hand. Luza growled. "NO! I can't lose to you!"

But Hiro just smirked, and cut off the remaing chains on his body. "Well..to bad for you!"

**To be Continued  
CR11**


	34. The First Tower: Part III

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro stood infront of Aya, sword drawn, and he was smirking. Aya smiled slightly, as she held her staff close. "Hiro..your back." She said shyly. Hiro turned to her and smirk. "Thanks to you Aya!" But he turned serious when he heard a defromed chuckle coming from the deformed demon. He glared at her. "So..we actually finally meet Luza. But I'm afraid that it must be the last time we meet." Hiro said, pointing the blade at Luza. Luza's deformed face made a sort of smile or smirk. "You are correct." She screeched, charging at Hiro. She swung her blades at Hiro, and Hiro blocked it. "Why..after I am done with you, I'll kill that woman Tiamatt." Hiro's eyes widened, and he put his head down.

"Then I will eat that girl, inside out."

Hiro's eyes shot up. "You'll never threaten Tiamatt or Aya!" He said, pushing her back. He quickly charged up his blade, which glowed white. He charged at Luza, and slashed her repeatly. Aya couldn't count, but Tiamatt can count every blow. _He's using that Heaven's Slash attack Xen taught him. _Tiamatt thought, standing up. Hiro, after slashing Luza one thousand times, hit her in the face sending her back. Luza screamed, as she hit the wall, dust appearing infront of her. Hiro smirked. "So..this is your weakness. Men. That's why you take a human figure as a beuatiful woman, to trick them to turn them to your side!" Hiro said, smirking.

He heard laughter, and out appeared Luza, yellow blood pouring from her body. She was breathing heavily. "You are...correct Seraph you found my weakness." Luza said. "But.." She took the two medium size rings, and combined them to make a giant ring. She held it with one hand. "I am a follower of Lord Void, and my leader who will take me to Lord Void to make me a more powerful demon is Sir Zan!" She screeched, charging. She swung the giant ring at Hiro, but he easily blocked it. His head was down, eyes hidden by his bangs. "But you forgot one thing Luza.." Hiro said quietly. Luza smirked evily. "What?"

"Your messing with a Seraph." Hiro said, looking up. His eyes were glowing once again. Luza gasped. Hiro kneed her in the side, making her fly back. She landed in a wall, and was coughing up the yellow blood. Hiro then stabbed his blade into the ground, and it glowed green and white. When it was done charging, he lifted it up, and he charged. When he was infront of Luza, he then yelled out:

_"HOLY EARTH'S ROAR!"_

He started to do a series of slashes at Luza, making her scream with every hit. At the final slash, he stabbed her in the chest, making her screaming one last terrible screech. Her yellow eyes dissapeared, and it was empty black, and her head fell. Hiro eyes turned back to normal, and he was actually still awake. He pulled out the blade, and somehow, the blade cleaned itself. Hiro smirked. _I love Nagareboshi!_ He felt a poke on the shoulder, and turned to see Tiamatt, smirking. "Well..it was easy for you." said Tiamatt. Hiro chuckled. "Yea..being a Seraph has it's advantages!"

"But..someone besides me held off Luza for a while." She said, looking towards Aya. Aya blushed, and shook her head. "It just came to me." said Aya quickly. Hiro smiled, and he put his hand on Aya' shoulder. "I knew that you would be able to do it Aya!" Aya blushed even harder. "T-thank you Hiro." She said, looking away. "So we now have to destroy a Giant Key correct? Which should be inside that door." Tiamatt said, pointing her finger at the door near them. "I'll call the others. Hiro, you and Aya should go and destroy that Giant Key." Tiamatt said. Hiro nodded, and grabbed Aya's hand. Aya blushed even harder.

Hiro opened the doors, and they walked into the darkness. When they both made it through, the door closed, and infront of them, a spiralling sphere. It had a purple core in the middle, while slow spinning rings went around them. "H-Hiro what are we going to do?" asked Aya. Hiro looked at _Nagareboshi_. "I guess I should strike the Core." Hiro said. He let go of Aya's hand, but she held tightly on his. He turned to her. "Be careful Hiro." Aya said quietly. Hiro smiled. "I will Aya!" Aya let go of his hand, but she still watched him with worry.

Hiro walked up to the spinning rings, and easily dodged them. When he made it to the core, he held on to _Nagareboshi_ tightly. He held it out, and slashed it, causing it to spin faster. Hiro noticed this, and quickly ran to Aya. "Aya! Duck!" But she was to shocked, so Hiro did the only thing he could do, cover her up. He held onto her closely, and the core made strange sounds. It then exploded, and all Aya could see last was Hiro's chest.

Once the smoke cleared, Aya was still being held by Hiro. Hiro was ontop of her, and he sighed. "Are you all right?" He asked, getting up. "Yes, thanks to you, what about you?" asked Aya. Hiro turned around, and his back had some blood coming out of it. "Besides this, I'm fine." Aya's eyes widened. "Hiro, don't worry I'll take care of that wound." Aya said, but she had a huge blush on her face. Doing this means Hiro has to take off his shirt. "Alright..." Hiro mumbled, taking off his black shirt. His back had a huge cut on it, and Hiro sat on a near rock. Aya, still a little nervous, hestitated to put her hands on Hiro's back. For one minute, Aya thought, but then gathered up the bravery and placed her hands on his back. "Curaga.." She muttered, her hands glowing green. The cut then healed up slowly.

Hiro smiled as Aya healed him. "Thank you Aya." Hiro said, as he stood up. He picked up his black shirt, which had a cut in the back, and put it on. He turned to her. "Now lets go." Hiro said. Aya nodded. He and Aya walked out the door to see Arxen and Tiamatt. "Tia called us, and I told the others to wait at the building. I decided to come up alone." Arxen said smirking. Hiro also smirked, and they both nodded.

"Come on Hiro!" Tiamatt said, as she started to dissapear from the teleporter. Hiro nodded and followed.

**oUtSiDe ThE tOwEr**

When Hiro and the others made it out, the tower collapsed. But before it did, a giant yellow beam hit the barrier around the castle. There was a huge breaking sound, and then the barrier was up again. "I guess that means we weakened the barrier." Tiamatt said, as she looked at the castle. Hiro also watched the barrier, and then turned to the direction where the building they stayed at was. "We'll talk about our plans later, first we need to get to the hideout." Hiro said, putting _Nagareboshi_ in it's sheath. "We'll split up in two different directions" Hiro started to explain, but Arxen cut him off. "Why exactly?" Hiro smirked. "Void has eyes all over this city." 

"Alright.."

"Anyway, Arxen and I will go west, and You and Aya will go east." Hiro said, as he turned towards Tiamatt. "Alright Hiro, just be careful." Hiro nodded, and he began to run towards the west, while Arxen smirked. "See ya girls later!" Then Arxen followed his best friend. Tiamatt sighed, and turned to Aya. "Since it's only me and you, I guess it's alright to reveal somthing to you." Aya looked at Tiamatt with confusion. "What is it?"

"You promise not to say anything to Hiro or the others?"

"Of course not Tia."

Tiamatt nodded. She then was surronded by light, and she was transforming. "Huh?" Aya was surprsied, shocked, and confused at the same time. When the light faded, Tiamatt was in her dragon form. She was a red dragon, but she still had her eletric blue eyes. Tiamatt's dragon form moved her head, telling Aya to get on her back. Aya hestitated, but held on to Tiamatt's shoulders, while she layed on back.

Tiamatt then jumped into the air, and flew. Aya gasped, but was turned exitced. She never has been able to look around the sky, since all the times she has been in a airship, she was either somewhere else. "Wow, the stars look great tonight." Aya whispered, making Tiamatt's eyes look at her. "They do." said a darker tone. Aya turned to see Aex, floating beside of them. She screamed, causing Tiamatt to fly far from them. "Aww, my little flower is afraid of me?" mocked Aex, smirking afterwards. Tiamatt's dragon form growled. "Don't you dare growl at me wrech!"

But he turned his attention to Aya. "Come with me Aya, everything will be revealed about you.." Aya gasped. "You..know about me?" Aex smiled, and nodded. "Yes...now come with me." But before he could respond, someone appeared infront of him. Actually two people appeared infront of him. One was a man with long blonde hair to his middle back, and his eyes were sort of a yellowish blue. He had on white armour, with strange black symbols. He held onto a regular sword. Next to him was Razen. "What?!?!? YOU!?!?! How did you escape?!? You were suppose to be locked away!!?!?" Aex pratically was shaking in fear. "Yes...but the seal weakened thanks to Razen..." The man said in a quiet tone. "Now...leave these two alone.."

"Why should I?!?"

"Because I wouldn't be happy.."

"FINE!" Aex then turned his attention to Aya, who was shaking in fear. "I will have you!" And then, Aex dissapeared. The man and Razen looked at Tiamatt and Aya, and Razen pointed to a building. Tiamatt's dragon head nodded, and they gently glided down. When they made it, Tiamatt transformed back into her normal form. "Now..would you tell me what is going on? And who are you?" Tiamatt said, pointing towards the mysterious man. "My apolgys, my name is Ziran." The man said bowing. Tiamatt looked puzzled.  
"Aren't you the one who locked the Demoic Five up a long time ago?" Ziran nodded. "Yes. I am just a mere image now..In reality, I wouldn't be able to hurt Aex, so I gave him a threat." Ziran said. "Ziran was the Seraph who defeated Void a long time ago, and Hiro is his desandent." Razen explained.

"So your him?" asked Aya softly. "Yes. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you." Ziran said, in his quiet tone. "What did you mean by the seal is weakened?" asked Tiamatt, who was quite puzzled. "I am dead, what you see is a image of me. My soul is locked away somewhere, along with my lover. Our child survived, and he made our race. But..demons of course wanted revenge, and killed most of my family, until one was left. Razen and his family. Razen then met Lorrile, and they had Hiro. But since Razen's parents died in a fire..that was made by Shinra, and Razen was killed, Hiro is now the last Seraph on Earth." explained Ziran.

"Along with that, I passed on my sword, since I am old with age. Even if the seal breaks...I will still be unable to fight. Hiro is now our succesor. I also found out that Void was placed in him as a mere baby. Miss Tiamatt, do you remember anything about Hiro having no chance to survive that operation, but had atleast 0.1 percent of living?" asked Ziran. "Yes I do." Tiamatt said nodding. "Well..since Hiro is a Seraph, he had more then 0.1 percent to live." said Ziran. "But what does that have to do with the situation at hand sir?" asked Tiamatt, trying not to be rude to the Seraph. "The reason why Hiro's Seraph powers did not come early was because of two things. One, it was because he never knew he was a Seraph, and therefore had no time to train."

"Two. Void's soul being insides Hiro's body realized that he was my succesor, and refused to let any Seraph powers go through him. Instead, from what I heard from Razen, that Void would make Hiro go half-demon in situations. But when Miss Aya was in danger, and Void's soul still resided within him, but it was weak, so it couldn't hold it in." Ziran cotinued. "But how did you know about that?" asked Tiamatt. "Razen told me, since he watched you talk to Cloud about it." Tiamatt shot a glare at Razen, who just shrugged. "Well..my time is running out." Ziran said, turning around. "It was a pleasure-"

"Wait!"

Ziran turned to see Aya, who was holding her hands together. "Umm...would you happen to know...anything about me?" asked Aya, looking at Ziran with hope. Ziran smiled slightly. "I do Miss Aya..but it isn't my place to tell you. I'm sorry." Aya shook her head. "N-no no no, please don't be." She said politely. Tiamatt watched Aya, and sighed. _She may look like nice, and may acted nice, but Hiro and I know when she gets mad..watch out. _

"I bid you all farewell. Also, please do not mention this conversation to Hiro, I would like to speak to him myself." Ziran said, dissapearing. Razen turned to them. "Three more towers." Razen said, dissapearing.

**lAtEr At ThE hIdEoUt**

"What took you all so long? Everyone besides me went to bed, I was about to go find you myself!" Hiro said, as he leaned against the wall. "We run into some demons, don't worry about it Hiro." Tiamatt said, walking up into Aya's and her room. Aya was about to follow, but Hiro grabbed her arm. "Hey Aya, thanks for everything to day." Aya smiled, and blushed slightly. "Y-your welcome." Hiro then remembered what his family traditons. Aya was about to walk off, but Hiro turned her around. "Wait! I still haven't thanked you the Aoyama way." Hiro said smirking. He leaned his lips on to her forehead, and kissed it. Aya stood there, shocked. "Whenever a girl helps a Aoyama, or what my dad and mom says, they have to kiss there forehead, showing how thankful they are." Hiro said smiling. "It's sort of dumb..but I wanted to make my mom and dad proud to use at least one of the dumb traditons." Hiro said, walking off. "Good night Aya!" He said, walking into his room, and closing the door.

Aya almost fainted, but was saved by Tiamatt, who was smirking. "A kiss to the forehead, good thing Hiro hasn't done that to me or I would of killed him." She said, as she helped Aya up. Aya smiled, maybe Hiro did like her more then a friend.

**To Be Continuted.**

**CR11**


	35. Kidnapped

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Aya, Aya wake up!" said a voice. Aya yawned, and slowly got up. She looked at the person who woke her up, to see it was Tiamatt. "Tia? What time is it?" asked Aya. "It's around seven am. Sorry I had to wake you, we are beginning some training today." said Tiamatt, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh no..it's fine..I think I should at least pratice as well." Aya said, getting out of bed. "Alright, I'll be in the living room waiting. Hiro's also in there." Tiamatt said, but she couldn't help let a smirk pass by when Aya gasped, and held her clothes near her chest. "H-H-Hiro's in here?" asked Aya. "Yea..don't worry, I won't let him come in. If he does on accident just let out a scream. Then I'll take care of him." Tiamatt said, walking into the living room.

Hiro was sitting on the couch, drinking some Coke. When Tiamatt came out and sat beside him, Hiro let out a sigh. "Arxen said he has a new move he created, and he wants to show us. I'm not surprised he found a new move, but I didn't expect him create one." said Hiro. "Really?" Tiamatt said, grabbing the nearest book and looking in it. "Yea. I'm sure it's going to do great." Hiro said, as he took another drink. "So what did happen last night Tiamatt? All you told me were demons, but it wouldn't of tooken a hour. You could of killed them easily, and since Aya knows a couple of new things, I'm sure she would use them." Hiro said. "It's none of your business."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's...girl things."

"Girl things? Since when do you talk about girl things?" mocked the blonde Seraph, causing the brown haired dragoness to hit him on his head. "Ow! What was that for?!?" Hiro said, glaring at Tiamatt. "Simple, for being a brat." Tiamatt said, as she continued to read. "What are you reading?" asked Hiro, who dropped the subject. "It's a book about Holy Techinques." Tiamatt said. "Alright..but why-" But he was cut off by Aya, who just appeared. "Okay..I'm ready."

Hiro looked at Aya. "Morning." Aya nodded to him. "Good Morning." Tiamatt put her book down. "Alright lets go. Hiro, where is the training room?" asked Tiamatt. "7th floor.We'll be spilt up in groups. You two, me, Arxen, Kadai, Ara, and Kadaj our in one group." Hiro said, walking out of the room. Tiamatt grabbed her sword, while Aya grabbed her staff. They both walked out the door, and closed it.

**tRaInInG rOoM**

"Took ya long enough." Kadai scoffed, as she glared at Hiro. "Relax Kadai." Hiro said, waving his hand. But before she could attack Hiro with insults, Arxen stepped in. "Alright! Can I show you guys my move now?" asked Arxen. "Alright Arx..just don't take long." Hiro said, leaning against the wall. "Okay! Everyone get against the wall." They did what they were told. "This better be good Ara...or else this is wasteing training time." Kadai whispered to Ara. "Don't worry about it Kadai...I'm sure Arxen has somthing up his sleeve."

"Alright! Here we go!" Out of nowhere, a giant stone figure of a demon appeared. "This rock can't be penetrated by most things. But watch!" Arxen said. He grabbed his left wrist, and a red ball started to appear. "Wait a minute..." Hiro eyes widened. Arxen smirked. When the ball made it to Arxen's hand size, he started to run with it. When he made it to the statue, he thrusted forward, making the red ball hit its target. The statue then exploded, sending rocks everywhere. Luckly, Tiamatt sat up a barrier to block the debris. When the smoke cleared, Arxen was smirking. "So, Hiro, what do you think of my own verison of Divine?" asked Arxen.

"It was good. But whats its name?"

"Well.."

"You don't have one do you?"

"Well I created it a week ago..I'm still thinking."

Hiro sighed, and he looked at Tiamatt. "Maybe you should create your own version of Divine to." Hiro said smirking. "Yea maybe." Tiamatt said shrugging. Unknown to them, Aya was trying to make her own. All that came out of her hand was a small, pink ball. Kadai and Ara noticed this, and they walked over to there teal-haired friend. "Hey Aya, you making your own?" asked Kadai, as she placed her hands on Aya's shoulders. Aya jumped, she didn't realize that Kadai and Ara walked up to her. "Ummm..yea..I want to impress Hiro." Aya said blushing and twildling with her fingers. "Well keep working on it." Ara encourgaed her friend. "A-Alright.."

Tiamatt noticed that Aya was starting to create her own verison of Hiro's infamous move. _She is determined to get Hiro. _Tiamatt thought smiling. Hiro though, was already praticing to control his Seraph powers. "So Hiro, from what I heard from Tiamatt, that you was able to control some of your power against Luza." Kadaj said, as he praticed with his blade. "Yea, I thought of all you guys, and everything just popped into my mind." Kadaj smirked.

Hiro and the guys were out of ear-shot range from the girls, and Hiro turned to Kadaj. "So, when are you going to admit your love for Ara? Anytime soon?" Kadaj blushed. "Well.." Arxen laughed, and shook his head. "How about you do it later? I mean, Ara would most likely be thrilled." Arxen said, since Hiro told him the information the other day. "Well..okay.." Kadaj said, looking away. "That's the spirit Kadaj!" Hiro said, but he was interruped by two calm voices calling the word Seraph. Hiro placed his sword in it's sheath. "I'll be right back, I forgot somthing." Hiro said, dissapearing.

**rOoF**

Two men stood on the roof top, awaiting Hiro. One was Ziran, and the other was a cloak figure. "Sir Ziran...what if she...hates me?" asked the man, looking away. "Nonsense-" But he was cut off by someone footsteps, and turned to see Hiro. "Ahh...Hiro, it's so good to finally meet you." said Ziran. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" asked Hiro, putting his hand on _Nagareboshi_. "My name is Ziran, the Seraph that fought Void a long time ago. You are my succesor." Ziran said smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you..but who is he?" asked Hiro, pointing to the cloaked man. The cloaked man removed his hood, to reveal a man with very light blue eyes. His hair was a light brown, and it was short, revealing his forehead. He also had a light brown beard. "My name is Galn." said the man, getting on one knee. "It is a blessing to meet you Sir Hiro.." Hiro looked puzzled. "Hey, no need to be formal." Hiro said, sctraching the back of his head.

"Yes Galn, Hiro is right." Galn looked at Ziran, then at Hiro. "Yes sir." Haln said, standing up. Hiro looked into his eyes, somthing about them were familar. Galn turned to Hiro. "Sir Hiro? Is somthing a matter?" Hiro shook his head. "Nothing Galn, what do you need Ziran?" asked Hiro. Ziran turned to Hiro. "Well, I was wondering, what caused you to break free of the spell that Luza had on you?" asked Ziran. "Well..Aya woke me up." Hiro said, shrugging. "Well Hiro, I need you to keep a eye on your friends. The demons will come after them." Galn said, keeping one eye open. "I will Galn, trust me." Hiro said, nodding.

"Anyway Hiro, I want to tell you about the next tower." Ziran said. "Alright-" But he was cut off by a werid laugh. "But Ziran, all this is ruining my fun!" said the voice. Hiro looked over to the next building to Yox, the white haried man he met some time ago. "Yox correct?" asked Hiro, withdrawing _Nagareboshi_. "Tsk..Tsk...Tsk..must we go into violence?" asked Yox, while he moved his finger. Hiro's eyebrow raised. "Why not, we need to kill you anyway!" Hiro said. "But there are human children present." said Yox, eyes opening for the first time, revealing yellow-green eyes, smirkng evily. Out of nowhere, three demons appeared, with Marlene, Denzel, and Mimi in hand. Hiro's eyes widened.

"YOU BASTARD!" Hiro yelled out. "Tsk..Tsk..such naughty language. But you see, we aren't done here yet..." Again, another demon popped up, but this time with someone older then the children.

"Aya!" Hiro yelled out, his eyes widend like all of hell has broken lose. "Hiro..I went outside to look for you..but these..demons." Aya cried. Yox laughed evily. "You see, we demons may not be able to enter the building or do harm, but we can't capture anyone outside the building!" Yox said evily. Hiro gritted his teeth, and charged, but only to see Yox dissapearing. But his voice remained. "If you want them back..come to my tower." Yox said, and the voice faded. Hiro clutched his fist, and he shook his head. "No..I won't allow it!" Hiro said, jumping off the building to get to the tower. Galn tried to leave, but Ziran grabbed his shoulder, and shook his head.

As Hiro ran through the city, he thought of what he has done. He ran off without telling Tiamatt, who would kill him, and the others have no idea what is going on. But the children and Aya were in danger, so Hiro had not time to just go in and tell. Hiro would probaley get beat up later, but for Aya's and the children's sake, it was entirely worth it. As he ran, he was getting closer to the tower.

Aya was sitting on the ground, and she was holding the children, telling them it was alright. Denzel was scared, but he just sat beside of Aya. Mimi and Marlene were in Aya's embrace, scared for their lives. All of a sudden, Yox walked in, and he had his eyes closed again. "You all don't have to worry. Aya, you will be taking to Sir Aex." said Yox smiling. Aya's eyes glared at the demon. "I...don't want to." Yox's smile faded. "I'm afraid you have no choice. You will be Sir Aex's." He said. Aya spat at him. "No!" Yox's eyes opened, and they glared. He lifted Aya up by the throat. "You little wretch.." He said, as he used demon magic to wrap chains around her. She had tears falling, so did the kids.

Yox smirked and turned around. He was walking off until he noticed a demon appeared. "Sir...the Seraph came like you said he would!" Yox's face had delight. "Really?" The demon nodded. "Good, now I can rip him to pieces." said Yox, but he was cut off by Denzel. "HIRO WILL KILL YOU!" Denzel scearmed. The demon smirked. "Oh really? That Seraph will die by my hands." He said slowly. Denzel backed up in fear, and was right beside of Aya. "I guess it's vice-versa this time Miss Aya..you are the one to saved." said Yox, as he summoned a throne at the back of the room.

**hIrO**

Hiro made quick work of the demons, easily slashing them. He saw a door way and ran up it. _Hold on Denzel, Mimi, Marlene, Aya...I'm coming!_

**To Be Continuted**

**CR11**


	36. The Second Tower: Part I

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Yox waited, eager to fight Hiro. Denzel was calming Marlene and Mimi down, while Aya was against the wall, crying. "Shut up wretch." said Yox, glaring at the girl. She wouldn't though, the pain she was feeling was incredible. Yox went up to her, and took of the chains. "I have a better puinsment for you." said Yox, smirking evily while his yellowish green eyes were open. Aya gasped at the white-haired demon put his hand on her wrist. **"Vas dak goa di!"** said Yox in a demoic voice. All of a sudden, Aya let out a scream. Aya got on the ground, holding her wrist. "What..has...happened to me?" asked Aya. "I poisoned you..the only way you can lose it if you were..welll..." Yox then laughed. "I want Hiro to find out!" Aya, who was on the ground, held her stomach in pain. "But lets make it more intresting..." He then placed his hand on Aya's head.

**"Tiab Kitae VEK do!"**

Aya's body slowly got up in the air, and was sent to the wall, which became black. She was hanged up there by her arms and legs, her legs together, and her arms apart, Aya hung up there, tears falling. Yox started to laugh. "You will die anyway...that boy doesn't love you." said Yox laughing. Aya started to cry even harder. Yox started to laugh, but was cut off by Hiro, who entered the room. "LET THEM GO!" He said, withdrawing _Nagareboshi_. Yox smirked. "It took you quite long Aoyama.." Yox mocked. Hiro eyes glared, and he charged at Yox and attacked him. He swung the blade vertically and hit Yox's head.

No damage.

Hiro' eyes widened, and he jumped back. He summoned the white ball into his hand, and charged at Yox. He hit him in the chest.

No damage.

"What the hell is going on!?" Hiro said, as he jumped back. Yox laughed. "So you don't really know? Well..I'm a special demon. I am immuned to all things light!" Yox said, hitting Hiro in the stomach. Hiro was sent back far, into a wall. Yox laughed. "Now..I might as well fill you in. I am going to eat the little children over there once I'm done with you. Also, I poisoned that girl, Aya, who will be given to Aex. She will die, but Lord Void will resurcet her to be a demon." said Yox. Hiro glared at him. "Shut up! I had enough of this!" Hiro said, dropping his blade. He charged at him and swung his fist, but Yox easily dodged. "Just a weak fool." Hiro's eyes narrowed, and he tried to punch him.

He missed.

"Come now? Trying to lose?" mocked the white haried demon. Hiro growled. He tried a punch, kick, kick, punch, kick combo.

He missed all of them.

"Foolish." said Yox. He punched Hiro back, into another wall. "What a fool." He said, turning around. But little did he know, Hiro knew somthing he didn't. He could talk telepathy to someone as a partial Seraph. Hiro automaclly went to partial, and started to talk.

_Tiamatt._

_"Hiro? What is wrong? Where are you and Aya? Barret and the Turks are here..but the kids got k-"_

_Kidnapped?_

_"Yes..how did you-"_

Yox, the Second Tower Watcher has them..he took Aya to. He is invicnble..none of my light attack effect him. If I try normal, he easily dodges them..what should I do?

"Hold him off..we will be there as soon as possible!"

Alright.

"But Hiro, how did you contact me like this anyway?"

_Simple..my father taught me how. Seraph powers._

_"Oh."_

Wastes alot of energy though...hurry up!

Hiro went back to normal, and stood up. Yox noticed. "You patheic worm." Hiro smirked, and then summoned _Mirs_. "I won't give up! I will save Aya, Denzel, Marlene, and Mimi!" Hiro said, charging at Yox. Yox smirked, and blocked Hiro's attack. "You are truly weak!" Yox mocked. Hiro glared at the demon, and punched him in the face. All what was heard was laughter, and Hiro was pushed back, into a wall. Hiro this time, didn't get up, blood poured from his mouth.

Aya's eyes widened, tears falling.

**wItH tIaMaTt**

"I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Tiamatt screamed, as she rode in a van with Barret, Cloud, Kadai, Kadaj, Yuffie, Ara, Tifa, and Arxen. "Tiamatt calm down.." Ara said, about to place her hands on Tiamatt's shoulders. Tiamatt then glared at the girl, with a evil stare. "No..I won't calm down..not when my little brother is out fighting a Demon Overlord, three kids got kidnapped, and then Aya.." Tiamatt turned her head away after the last part. Maybe she should of told Aya to stay and wait for Hiro.

_Flashback_

_Tiamatt was already starting to fight without a weapon to four iron dummies, already breaking two of them. She stopped when she was poked on the shoulder. She turned to see Aya, who was already blushing, probaley thinking of Hiro. "Ummm..Tiamatt..where is Hiro?" Tiamatt turned to the teal-haried girl and smiled. "He should be on the roof, since I heard him up there." said Tiamatt, as she cracked her knuckles. "Oh..okay..may I go out there?" asked Aya. "Sure! Be careful alright!"_

_Flashback end._

Tiamatt thought it was her fault, but she shook her head. It was no time to feel sorrow. She had to save them.

**bAcK tO hIrO**

Yox was slowly walking up to the children, drool coming out of his mouth. He wiped it off, and smirked. "Now that I am done with him..I can have a fresh meal." All of there eyes filled up with tears. "But it wouldn't be fun not telling all of you how I was immuned to the Seraph's light? Well, this human skin is made of special material allowing me to be immuned. Though, I will finish him off in a while, since I know he isn't dead." Yox said, turning his head to look at Hiro. He was right, Hiro was still alive, but he was lost. He didn't feel anything, no emotions at the moment. "Now..time to dig in!" Yox eagerly said, as he lowered himself to the children. His teeth then turned to fangs. Mimi then screamed. "SAVE ME!"

Before Yox could take a sniff at the children, he stopped, causing Aya and the children to be surprised. Yox felt a wave of emotional energy. It wasn't sad, happy, or loving. It was full of hatred, and rage. He turned to see Hiro, who was out of the debris, his eyes hidden by the bangs of his blonde hair. He was bent over, and you couldn't see his expression. Yox's eyes widened, and a demon appeared beside of him. "L-Lord Yox! Is **he** here sir?" asked the demon. "No! Report to Aex! NOW!" Yox screamed, actually scared. The demon nodded and disappeared. Yox looked at Hiro, and shook his head. "No! No! I was about to eat my fill! And grant Sir Aex his wishes!"

Hiro's nails grew incredibly, like small daggers. He looked up, and his eyes red, not pure red. Down his face were black lines, going from his eyes to his cheeks, then down the neck. Possibly, the black lines may have gone down his chest as well. His teeth were fangs, and two of them sticked out. He stood there, looking at Yox with hatred, and rage. Yox's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "Thats..one of Lord Void's demon forms!" Yox said, backed away in fear. Hiro then let out a unhuman roar, and then dissapeared.

Yox didn't even blink to notice that Hiro appeared infront of him. Hiro then clawed at him vertical, leaving claw marks on Yox's face, breaking the fake skin away. Behind it was blue skin, and Yox let out a yell of pain.

"Lord Void..Hiro has activated one of your support forms!" said Aex, surprised. "Yes..I know. I allowed Hiro to." said Void, who was slightly bored. "But Lord Void, it can-" But Void cutted Aex off. "Aex. You are forgeting that Hiro can not contain the demon form unless he is full of rage." Void said, as he placed his hands together. The lower demon, who was hiding behind of Aex, came out and got on his knees. He put his hands on his head, and put it to the ground. "Umm..Lord Void..may I ask, why do you have support forms?" asked the lower demon with fear. Aex eyes came up with anger. "Such disrespect! Not knowning of Lord Void's demon powers! You should be killed!" Aex said, about to kill the lower demon.

"Aex." Aex turned to Void. "I shall explain." Void said, standing up. "I have many support forms which I never have used on myself, I just summon them. I have two which our above the rest. Beast and Normal. The Seraph is currently using Normal, which he will lose once using it." explained Void. "Beast is more wild. As you can see patheic demon, I don't even have to raise a sword on anyone. I just stare at them, or just don't even look at them, and kill them." said Void, smiling evily. "Now Aex. You may kill him." Aex smiled with a murder's joy.

"NOOOOOO!"

**bAcK wItH hIrO**

Yox screamed as Hiro tore his fake skin appart, the craw marks creating huge scars, blue skin was found everywhere from the white haired demon man. Hiro though, wasn't finished, anger still coming from the boy's heart. "Please stop!" screamed the demon. Hiro didn't, he kept clawing at him. "NO! PLEASE!" Yox screamed, but he was cut off by Hiro, who punched him in the face, sending him back. Yox landed against the wall, causing it to break. He was between some rocks, but Hiro picked him up by the collar of his robes. "Please! Don't kill me!" Yox begged, as he tried to remove Hiro's clawed hand from his collar. Hiro didn't answer, his demon eyes looking at Yox.

"HIRO!" Hiro turned to see Tiamatt and the others, surprised by Hiro's demon form. "Hiro?" Tiamatt said, filled with worry. Hiro's face, which showed anger and hatred, calmed down to show how worried and sad he was. "Tia?" He managed to get out of his mouth,. his voice was hoarse. Tiamatt smiled and nodded. "Yes..it's me Hiro." Yox laughed. "Your that patheic being? The one who was a dragon? How utterly-" But he was cut off when he met the face of a furious Hiro, who threw him up in the air. Yox hit the ceiling, and he fell down. Rocks following, Hiro jumped back over to Tiamatt and the others. His body then returned to normal, but Hiro then sat on the ground. He looked both sad and surprised, and exhausted. But Hiro managed to stand up, and he cracked his neck.

"I don't know how I did that..but it worked." Hiro said, sighing. "Hiro? You okay buddy?" asked Kadai, as she walked over to him. "Yea." Hiro repiled to his friend. Arxen, Ara, Cloud, Yuffie, and Kadaj walked up to him. "Hiro, what happened?" asked Cloud, as he placed his hand on Hiro's shoulders. "I'll tell you all later. I need Avalance, besides Arxen, to go back to the base. Take the children with you." Hiro said, as he ran over to the spot Aya was. But he said it to late, Tifa and Barret were already at the kids, tears falling down there faces. "Marlene! Are all right sweety?" asked Barret, who was actually crying. "Yes Daddy. I was so scared! But Hiro saved us, even if he was scary. We knew he would save us in the end!" said Marlene smiling.

Tifa hugged Denzel and Mimi, and was crying to. "Mimi..Denzel..Marlene..." She managed to get out. They both hugged her, tears also falling out of they're eyes as well. While they were helping the children, Hiro and the others were trying to help Aya. "How do we get up there?!?" Hiro said, the anger coming back. "I don't know Hiro.." Ara said, fearing for her friend. "I'll do it.." Tiamatt said quietly getting attention from Hiro. Tiamatt then transformed into her dragon form, which surprised them. "I'm sorry I couldn't of told you all eariler..I can transform at will." said the Dragon form of Tiamatt. "Hey no problem Tiamatt. We accept you." said Kadai, as she smiled. Tiamatt's dragon form then flew up, and looked at Aya. Aya screamed in pain. "Aya? What is wrong?" asked Tiamatt, as she tried to get Aya out. "That..man..poisoned me." said Aya, as she finally got out. Tiamatt flew down carfully with Aya on her back.

When they made it down, Hiro looked down. "Sorry Aya...I...couldn't of..." But he was cut off by Aya. "N-no..it isn't your fault.." Aya said. Hiro then smiled. "Thank you.." But he turned to the debris where Yox was. "Everyone! Leave! I'll finish Yox off." Hiro said, summoning _Nagareboshi_. Tiamatt nodded. "Alright." She then retreated, and the others followed. Yuffe was the last to go. "You be careful Hiro!" She said, as she then disappeared in smoke.

Out of the debris, came out Yox, who floated in the air. "You've have done well Seraph, I didn't know yous till owned Lord Void's powers. But no matter.."

His body then transformed. His skin was now blue, and his eyes were green. He was skinny yet muscular, and he had no nose. Holes like Katzuna's and Damen's. In his right clawed hand was a glaive. "NOW PREPARE TO DIE SERAPH!" He said, charging at Hiro.

Hiro's eyes turned to a glowing white, and he charged at Yox. His sword hit his glaive, causing thunder to be heard throughout the tower.

**To Be Continuted**

**CR11**


	37. The Second Tower: Part II

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro was to quick for Yox, hitting him with every blow Hiro could make, leaving yellow blood to pour from the white haired demon Overlord. Hiro hit him back, and Yox hit the wall. "So, that is why you made your skin to be impervious to light. You were weak without it." said Hiro, though he had a serious voice. "You are correct. But no matter.." Yox said, standin up, even though he was already exhausted. "I will kill you..." He said. Hiro shook his head, and he charged at Yox, slashing him again. Yox tried to block, all he could block were a couple. When Hiro was done, he hit Yox back, sending him into a wall.

Yox stood up, weak, and he sighed. "I guess I was wrong about you. I guess I should tell you a couple of things." said Yox. Hiro didn't transform back, he stood there. "The Four Overlords are under a certain member of the Demoic Five. Luza, the one you killed eariler was under Vex. I am under Aex. Tax is under Aslo. Aux, the strongest of us, is under Zan." Hiro didn't answer. "But that is all you will get out of me Seraph!" Hiro glowing eyes narrowed. He charged and stabbed Yox, making blood pour from him. Hiro then jumped back, knowning that he wasn't dead. "You...are..quite..powerful...Hiro Aoyama." Yox said weakly. "Why...are you...toying with me?" 

Hiro transformed back to normal. "You kidnapped Marlene, Mimi, Denzel! You poisoned Aya, so I will make you pay!" Hiro said as he pointed _Nagareboshi_ at Yox. "Yox. Hiro is toying with you because of you hurting his friends." Hiro turned to see Ziran. "Ziran?" Hiro said, surprised to see him here. "I wanted to see your progress, it seems you are easily beating him." said Ziran, smiling. Hiro smirked. "Yea, not much of a fight." Yox eyes burned with rage. "Why you!" Hiro turned to him. "I guess I should get rid of you!" said Hiro, as he put _Nagareboshi_ in it's sheath. Ziran was curious. _What is he up to?_ Hiro then put his left hand on his right wrist, and the white ball appeared. The white ball was now at Hiro's handsize, and he then ran at Yox. When he was infront of him, he forced it in to Yox's chest. "DIVINE!"

Yox then screamed, his green eyes turning black. He fell back, and landed on the ground, his head turned to the side. Yellow blood came out of his wound. He was now dead. Ziran clapped. "Good job Hiro." Hiro turned to him and smirked. "Thanks. I have been working on that move.." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head. "So why are you here exactly?" asked Hiro, a eyebrow raised. "Well, I wanted to check on my succesor, to see how great he is." said Ziran, as he crossed his arms. _Well..it seems he is as strong as I was._

"But somthing bothers me." said Hiro, turning around. "What is it?" asked Ziran. "Well, it is the fact Void has created a Utopia on Gaia, and is in his castle." said Hiro, as he rubbed his chin. "It also bothers me also." Ziran said, as he walked up beside of Hiro. "Anyway, we might as well get rid of the Core Key before anything else." said Hiro, taking a step. But before he could, someone appeared before him. It was Galn, who was smiling. He got on one knee infront of Hiro. "Sir Hiro you have done it again!" Galn praised the young blonde Seraph. "No need to be so formal Galn!" Hiro said, waving his hands. "But sir...you have done more then just destroyed another tower!" said Galn, as he stood up and shook Hiro's hands. Hiro sighed as Galn happily shook his hands. "All right Galn, that is enough." said Ziran, who walked up beside of him.

"Sorry sir.." Galn said, bowing to the older blonde Seraph. "Hiro, you have much to do." said Ziran, as he turned his head to Hiro. Hiro nodded. "Galn and I will assit you, give you information at anytime. But we can't fight, since we both are spirits are stuck in a seal." Ziran said, as he started to walk to the door. "You to Galn?" asked Hiro, as he looked at Galn with sorrow. "Yes. But do not worry about it Sir Hiro." said Galn, as he turned to walk to. Hiro followed, and they made it to the door. Hiro pushed it open, and there was the Core Key. This time, the rings were going up and down, and the spinning sphere was blue. "Alright Hiro, do it." said Ziran, as he stopped. Hiro nodded.

He stopped the rings, by casting Stop upon them. He made it to the middle, and slashed the orb, making it to do the same thing it did along time ago. It span out of control, making high pitched sounds. "Sir Hiro! Stand back!" Galn said, somehow grabbing Hiro, and pushing him back. It then exploded, but Hiro casted Reflect, making the debris fall on the ground. When it was done, Hiro removed the barrier. "Now Sir Hiro, how do we escape?" asked Galn. Hiro then looked at the ceiling. He then made a huge light wave with _Nagareboshi_, making a huge hole. He then jumped through it, while Ziran and Galn followed. They were now on the top of the tower. Hiro then saw another building. "I'll jump building to building, can you both meet me on the roof of the base?" asked Hiro. "We will." said Ziran, dissapearing. "Sir Hiro, please be careful." He aslo disappeared. Hiro then jumped off the tower.

He landed on the building easily, and jumped from building to building, until he saw Tiamatt, who was sitting on the next rooftop. "Tiamatt? What the hell? Didn't I tell you to wait at the base?" asked Hiro, a little annoyed to see her here. "Didn't I tell you along time ago not to give me orders?" asked Tiamatt smirking. Hiro sighed, and he walked over to her. "I guess we should get going." said Hiro. Tiamatt nodded, and stood up. "Lets go." She said, as she jumped to the next roof. Hiro followed. 

**bAsE**

Arxen sighed as he looked at the book. "Such boredom.." said Arxen. He was bored because of Hiro not being there, and he still was thinking for a name for his move. As he sat there, he thought about how he and Hiro has become friends. He remembered when he and Hiro use to spar after the Meteorfall. He remembered all the fun things he did with Hiro. He smiled at the memory of Hiro and he fighting the Ruby Weapon. He smirked also when he remembered that Hiro offered him a piece of the pie he got for Yuffie. He ate it all. He was interruped by someone knocking on the door. He got up, and sighed, as he ran his hand through his long blue hair. He opened it to see Zek. "Hiro got back yet?" asked Arxen, as he put his elbow on the door, which was on the wall. "No, just checking on things, how is she?" asked Zek, refering to Aya.

"Aeris is currently looking at the poison, seeing what can cure it. She doesn't want anyone to enter..not even Zack!" Arxen said, as he flopped himself on to the couch. "Really?" asked Zek, as he sat on a armchair. Arxen and Zek have become friends, since Hiro has introduced them to one another. They both quarreled at some points, at who is stronger. "Yea, I always wondered how that girl survived." said Arxen, as he sat up and scratched his head. "You forgot, she was with Hiro, the one that it is really hard to live with." Zek joked. Arxen laughed. "Yea I guess you are right." said Arxen. "Whats so funny?" asked a voice. They looked at the door to see Rachel and Larsina. "Oh nothing dear." said Zek. "Oh really?" Rachel said, as she walked up to him and put her arms around him. She then kissed him, and he didn't object. Larsina was sitting beside of Arxen.

"They always did that in the Lifestream." Larsina whispered to Arxen. Arxen thought of Larsina as a good friend. "Really?" Arxen responded.

Kadaj sighed as he layed on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He never should of have left Hiro back there, he was worried. "Kadaj, whats wrong?" Kadaj turned to see Ara, who was looking at him with worry. "Nothing.." He said. "Liar. Now tell me!" Ara said, her eyes narrowed. "Just worried about Hiro." said Kadaj, as he sat up. "I am to." said Ara, as she stood in the doorway. "But..we don't have to worry, Hiro will come back, I know it." said Ara smiling. Kadaj looked up at Ara, and smiled. He walked up to her. "Thank you Ara." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek. Ara's face turned red. Kadaj then walked off, with the crystal blade Hiro gave him.

**oN tHe rOoF**

Ziran and Galn waited patiently on Hiro, and when he arrived, he smirked. "Sorry it took so long, demons." said Hiro, as he put his sword away. "Don't worry about it Hiro." said Ziran. "Sir Ziran, should we tell him of the Third Tower now?" asked Galn, as he turned to Ziran. "Yes. Hiro, the Third Tower Watcher is Tax. I'm sure you have seen him." Ziran said, as he rubbed his chin. Hiro nodded. "Alright. He is strong, so I suggest you all should train." said Ziran. But before he could continute, Aeris appeared, and she looked at Hiro, and the two men. "Umm..sorry, I came out here to think." Aeris said, as she rubbed the back of her head. "Don't be sorry Aeris just whats up?" asked Hiro. "It's Aya. That poison is strange. Tiamatt is now looking at it." said Aeris. Hiro noticed Galn's eyes went down after hearing that, but ignored it.

"Is she okay though?!" asked Hiro, entirely worried. "Yes, even though the poison is affecting her, it won't kill her yet..." said Aeris. "Let me look at the poison, maybe I can tell what it is." said Ziran. "I don't know sir..we-" But before she could continute, Hiro interruped. "This is Ziran, the orignal Seraph who defeated Void. I think he could tell what the poison is." said Hiro. Aeris nodded. "My apoligies." Galn turned to Ziran. "Sir, I must go..I'm sorry." said Galn. "I understand, go ahead." Galn nodded. He then dissappeared.

**aYa'S rOoM**

"How is she Tia?" asked Hiro, as he looked down at Aya. Aya was a sleep, and she had a washcloth on top of her head. She was breathing hard, and she was sweating. "She will last, but if the poison doesn't get removed in a couple of weeks, she could-" But Tiamatt stopped at the last part, it scared her. Aya was important to her. "Here, allow me to check." Ziran said, as he removed the washcloth. He then placed his hand on her forhead, and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, his eyes opened. "Dark Demon posion, not much, but enough to kill." said Ziran. "Ziran, how do we remove it?" asked Hiro, as he looked at his ancestor. "Hiro, you need to place your left hand here." He said, pointing at Aya's forehead. "And your right here." He pointed at Aya's stomach.

Hiro did that also. "Now, you turn to your partial Seraph form, and take it out by focusing most of your energy on taking it out, understand." Hiro only answer was his eyes turning white. "Alright. Go on." Hiro then closed his eyes, the light aura around him started to go into his hands. It went slowly at first, but speeded up. Hiro then lifted up his hands up slowly, making Aya screech in pain. "Ziran he's hurting her!" Tiamatt cried, but Ziran shook his head. "Thats how it is suppose to be Tiamatt. Don't worry..Hiro knows what he is doing." Out of Aya, was a dark aura, and Aya stopped screaming after that. The dark aura dissapeared, when Hiro opened his eyes. When the dark aura was competely gone, Hiro then sat down, and took a deep breath. He was back to normal.

Aya then opened her eyes, and she turned to see Hiro, Aeris, Tiamatt, and Ziran. "What..happened?" asked Aya, getting up. "Hiro used his powers to take the poison out of you Aya. Though...I think he is really tired." said Aeris, looking at Hiro. "Yes, it is normal for Hiro to be tired on his first time of healing someone from a demon's poison." said Ziran. The scarred young man opened his right eye and smiled. "You okay Aya?" asked Hiro. "Yes..t-thanks to you." said Aya. "Hey..I would never let you die Aya." said Hiro smiling. Tiamatt smiled as well. She then actually hugged Aya. "I'm..glad your okay Aya." said Tiamatt. Aya hugged back. "Thank you all." Hiro then stood up, and turned to the door, he took a look back.

"You don't have to come to training tomorrow Aya. You've been through enough." But he got a response he didn't expect. Aya shook her head. "No, I will be there." Hiro blinked in shock, and then smiled. "All righty then!" He then smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up sign. Aya smiled slightly while blushing. Hiro then walked out and closed the door behind him. "Hiya Hiro." Hiro turned to see none other then Yuffie. "Yuffie?" Yuffie smiled slightly. "Hey." They stood there in silence, before Hiro spoke up. "Sorry Yuffie, but I'm really tired, I'm going to bed." said Hiro, smiling. Yuffie nodded. "All right." She then kissed Hiro's cheek. "Good night." She said, and she walked down the hallway. Hiro stood there in shock, but then shook it off. He opened the door to his room, and walked in. He closed the door behind him.

He then got into bed and looked at the ceiling. _Two more towers to go Hiro. Just two more Void._

**To Be Continuted.**

**CR11**


	38. Answers

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Tiamatt sighed as she looked at Aya, who was watching TV with her. "So Aya, what are you going to do today?" asked Tiamatt, wondering what the teal-haired girl would do since she was poisoned yesterday. "I am going to train." Aya said, turning to Tiamatt. "Well your really a tough girl Aya. I bet Hiro's impressed." She said, a slight smirk appearing on her face. Aya's face turned red, but she shook her head. "I hope he is.." She said quietly. Tiamatt smiled at the girl. Besides Hiro, Aya was closer then anyone else. She considered her a good friend. "Tiamatt...I think I...love him." Aya stammered. Tiamatt smiled at that comment, but behind it was sadness. Sadnees that she knew Hiro was to stupid and obilivous to see that. Aya turned to Tiamatt, and looked away from her eyes. "Do you think I have a chance?" asked Aya, a little quietly. "Of course you do Aya."

"Thank you Tia." Aya said, her eyes lit up with hope. "No problem. Well, you should go wake up Hiro." said Tiamatt, as she stood up and grabbed her sword. "Wait what?" Aya asked confused. "You go into Hiro's room, wake him up, and meet me in the training room, okay?" said Tiamatt, as she was about to walk out of the room. "But...Tia.." Aya was to shy to go wake Hiro up herself. "Aya, you can do it."

**hIrO's RoOm**

Hiro laid on his couch, asleep, most likely from the tiredsome day he had yesterday. He got up late at night, but then fell back on the couch, to tired to do anything. He didn't hear the door open, and he didn't hear the person that was walking towards him. It was Aya, who leaned over and shook him nervously. Hiro's eyes slowly opened, and he looked at Aya. "Hey." He said, getting up. "Hi..." She said shyly. Hiro yawned, but grabbed his sword. Today, he strapped it to the left side of his waist. He looked at Aya and smiled.

"So, you sure you want to train today?" asked Hiro, as he and Aya walked down the stairway. "Yes." She said, nodding. "You know, your one brave girl Aya." Hiro said, but he wasn't looking at her when he said it. Aya blushed. "Ummm...thank you Hiro." She said, as she turned the darkest shade of red. "No problem." He responded. When they made it to the training room, Hiro saw Yuffie, who was smiling. "Yuffie? Aren't you suppose to be with Tifa and the others?" asked Hiro, a little confused. But Yuffie just smiled. "No Hiro, I decided to train with you today." She said, as she stick her thumb up. Behind Hiro was a angry Aya, who gritted her teeth. "So Hiro, what are we going to do today?" asked Ara, who was beside of Kadai. Arxen and Tiamatt were already talking, while Kadaj was swinging his sword around.

"Today we fight against one another, each of us will have a sparring partner." Hiro explained. "Alrighty then! Who will I be paired up with?" asked Yuffie, as she went beside of Hiro and hugged his arm, causing him to blush. "Me." Yuffie turned around to see Aya, who didn't look very happy. Tiamatt noticed this, and couldn't help to let a smirk go pass her face. _This is going to be good. _Arxen noticed this also, and shook his head. "Well..this is going to be intresting..just hope they don't kill each other." said Arxen, as he sighed. "Are you sure Aya?" asked Hiro, who turned around to see her. Aya nodded.

"Alright..." Hiro said, as he walked beside of Tiamatt, who was against the wall. "Hiro don't worry about Aya, she can take care of herself." said Tiamatt, still smirking. "I just wonder why Aya wanted Yuffie as a sparing partner, it's strange." said Hiro. Tiamatt's smirk fell, and she sighed deeply. _Idoit._ Aya took out her staff, and Yuffie took out her shrukien. "So, you ready Aya?" asked Yuffie, smirking. "Whenever you are." Aya said, as she prepared the staff to block every physical attack. Yuffie then threw her shrukien, but Aya easily blocked it, sending it back to Yuffie who caught it.

She then decided to use melee, so she ran up to Aya and swung. Aya blocked all of them, and then casted Fire, hitting Yuffie. Yuffie gritted her teeth to ignore the pain. Yuffie kept swinging, but Aya dodged them. She then casted Ice and Thunder, hitting Yuffie in the right arm, causing her to jump back. Aya then casted _Heaven's Shield_, and then shattered it. She then threw the shards at Yuffie. Yuffie, having a obbesion with materia, quickly placed it in her arm. She then casted Reflect, causing the shards to fall on the ground and disappear. After they were gone, Yuffie smirked. "Your good." She said. Aya smirked as well. "Thank you, you are to."

Hiro's mouth would of dropped to sea level if it wasn't for Tiamatt, who clapped his mouth shut. "H-how did she get that good?" asked Hiro, surprised. "Well, Ara, Kadai, and I trained her while you guys trained somewhere else." Tiamatt responded. Hiro turned to his sister. "Really? What else did you teach her?" asked Hiro. "Magic and melee most of the time. But she trained herself when she started to create her own move." said Tiamatt, who put her hands behind of her head and leaned against the wall behind of them. "What move?"

Tiamatt smirked. "Aya!" Aya turned to Tiamatt. "Use the move you created!" Aya's eyes widened, but she quickly turned around. "Umm..." She was blushing, but since she was turned around no one could see. Tiamatt, though, could tell competely what she was doing. "Aya...don't be embarrsed." She said. Aya, gathering up the bravery, turned to Tiamatt and nodded. She then opened up her right hand, and a pink ball appeared. Hiro's eyes widened, but then his expression changed into a smile. "She made her own verison of Divine? Cool!" Aya ball was about half her handsize, when she threw it. It was fast, fast enough for Yuffie not to see it. It hit Yuffie in the stomach, sending her to a near by wall. Hiro, who's smile faded, teleported to where Yuffie landed. Tiamatt, Kadai, Ara, and Arxen's thoughts. _HOW DID HE DO THAT?_

Hiro quickly helped Yuffie up, and she brushed herself off. "You alright?" asked Hiro, worried. "Oh, I'm fine. It's just that she is incredible. I couldn't even see it." said Yuffie smiling. Aya, who was afraid that Hiro was mad at her for hurting Yuffie, quickly ran over to Tiamatt. Hiro though, noticed, and smiled. "Don't worry Aya, I'm not mad. Infact, I'm impressed." Aya's face lit up. "Really?" She asked, stepping out of her hiding spot. "Yea. Not many people could master that." said Hiro, as he stuck his thumb up. Aya smiled as well. _He's not mad at me..but impressed! _She thought. Tiamatt sighed. "Well, now that is over. How about we-" But she was cut off by a voice.

"Sir Hiro!"

Hiro turned to see Galn and Ziran, who were right beside of him, causing him to jump back in surprise. "How did you-" But he was cut off by Ziran. "We teleported like you did." He said. "I teleported? When?" asked Hiro. "You must of wanted to check on one of your friends to make sure they were alright. I guess your Seraph ability kicked in. But you can only use it a couple of times a day until you get use to it." Ziran explained, as he put his hand on Hiro's shoulder. Galn wasn't paying atteniton, instead, he was looking away from Hiro's friends. "Sir Ziran, may I?" asked Galn sadly. "Yes Galn..you may." said Ziran. Galn then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What is up with him?" asked Kadai, as she walked up. "It's none of your concern Miss Kadai." said Ziran, causing Kadai to get angry, but she held it back.

"Hiro there is somthing I need to talk to you about. Same with you Miss Tiamatt." said Ziran, as he looked at Hiro, then Tiamatt. They both nodded. "Meet me on the roof." He said, dissapearing. Hiro looked at Tiamatt, who walked up to him. "Let's go." They both then went up the staircase, while Arxen sighed. "I'm going to check on Cloud and the others." He said, walking off. The others just stood there, in competely silence. "So..." Yuffie began, trying to make a conversation. She was cut off by Kadai, who gave her a glare. "I still hate you." She said, as Kadaj also nodded. "I do to." Ara and Aya were sitting down on chairs that were conveintly in the room.

"Why do you still hate me?! I didn't do anything!" exclaimed the ninja, as she huffed with anger. "You hurt are best friend. Do you expect us to forgive you that easily just because he did?" said Kadaj, glaring as he did so. "Besides Kisaragi, who knows, you may do the same thing again!?" Kadai said, her temper growing at the second. Yuffie looked away. "I would never do that again..I love him more then anyone in this world..I never will do that again!" Ara then noticed that Aya casted her eyes down, and said somthing that only she can hear. "I..love him more then you..." She muttered, as tears threatened to fall. Kadai noticed this, and her temper was so close to exploding.

"Listen you, I suggest that you leave this room before my anger explodes and I have to kill you got it!?" Kadai growled, pulling her guns out. Yuffie glared at her, but started to walk to the door. When she opened it, she turned around. "I do love Hiro more then anyone in this world..in this universe..remember that." She said, a tear falling out of her eye. She slammed the door behind her. When she left, Aya started to cry. "Thats a lie!" She sobbed, as Ara held on to her. "Don't cry Aya..don't cry!" She tried to calm the teal-haried girl down. Kadai walked over to Aya, and actually embraced her. "We know you love him...but most guys are obilivous. Don't cry Aya."

**aVaLaNcE**

Avalance were all in a single training room, each sitting in chairs. "We came a long way haven't we?" said Cloud, as he looked at his friends. They all nodded. "We fought Sephiroth two times. We fought against Omega..and now we face the God of Demons with Hiro, who turns out to be a Seraph." He contiuned, as he put his arm around Tifa. "Can't belive that kid was a Seraph all this time." said Cid, who of course was smoking. Shera sighed, but she of course thought the better of it. "True." Barret replied. "And to think I was the mysterious one of the group.." Vincent said, surprising everyone in the group. Vincent looked at them, and shook his head.

"Hiro is one of a kind, don't you think dear?" asked Aeris, as she turned to Zack. Zack kissed her, and nodded. "It seems like yesterday when I met the kid. Always full of energy, somtimes can become a smart-mouth, but in the end, he has matured." said Zack, as he smiled at the memory. "Hiro has changed all of our lives." said Reeve, as he smirked. "You know..if it wasn't for Hiro, you two wouldn't be all lovey-dovey." Reeve pointed out, as he smiled at Cloud and Tifa, who of course blushed. "I will thank him for that everyday of his life now." Tifa said smiling, but of course was still red in the face. Nanaki, who was laying down put his head up.

"The boy has done remarkble things..now he faces his destiny." said Nanaki, who then place his head back down and closed his eyes. Shelke, who sat beside of Arxen nodded. "He is a kind man, even though I didn't know him as long as any of you." said Shelke. They all nodded. But they were interupped by Mimi, who came in with Marlene, who was chasing her. "Marlene has a crush on Denzel!" She said, running around the adults. "No I do not!"

They laughed.

**tHe TuRkS**

"Reno, you seem a bit scared, whats up?" asked Rude, as he looked at his life long friend and partner. "It's this Void charcter. Barret explained him...can we really beat the guy? And Hiro being a Seraph..or whatever it is." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Elena and Tseng looked at each other. "Is Void really that powerful?" asked Elena. "From what I heard from Tiamatt, yes." But they were interruped by Rufus, who now was still in his wheelchair, but the cloth wasn't there. "I can not wait to meet him again. It's been a long time." He said, as he looked at the Turks. Reno laughed. "You know, you can walk without that wheelchair."

"Who knows, maybe this God of Demons gives mercy to the handicap."

**tHe RoOf**

"What do you need us for Ziran?" asked Hiro, as he put his hands in his pockets. "It concerns alot of things. But mostly..the God of Demons power." said Ziran, as he crossed his arms. "The power you used on Yox was a support form, which he summons. It was the Normal form, so luckly you won't be able to use it anymore. The thing that bothers me is the Beast." Ziran said. "The Beast? What is the Beast?" asked Tiamatt, as she placed her hands in her pockets. "It's one of the strongest summon forms, or support forms, Void owns. It has three stages, each having it's own tail. When it is angry, another tail is added. The thrid stage is the most dangerous, considering the fact that the user loses control and would kill anyone in his or her way. Hiro, you may still have Void's powers because he is alive, so you much kill him to get rid of it. Try not to use the Beast, you would kill anyone in your way. The good thing is your a Seraph, meaning that you can get out of it in less time then a normal human would." Ziran explained.

Hiro looked at his left hand. How could he still have the power of Void in him? Wasn't the soul removed? Maybe Void put some of it in his body. Who knows..but Hiro would find out soon. They were interrupped by a voice. "Sir Hiro." Hiro turned to see Galn, who looked incredibly sad. "I was wondering. Does Aya..hate me?" He asked, as he looked at them. "Huh? Galn she doesn't even know you." said Hiro, as he sctrached his head. "Sir Hiro, I am sorry to say that you don't understand." He said, turning away. Hiro wondered what Galn meant. "What do you mean Galn?" He asked the brown-haried man. "I can't tell you! I am sorry." He said. Hiro turned to Ziran. He turned partial Seraph for a second.

_May I?_

Ziran sighed, but nodded. Hiro didn't turn back to normal. "Galn. I request that you do tell me." Hiro said in a tough voice. Galn eyes widened, but he turned around. "You...really want to know?" He said. Hiro turned back to normal. "Of couse I do Galn, I hate it when my friends are worried about something. You can tell me anything!" Hiro said, smiling. Tiamatt's eyes widened. She then casted her eyes down. _Anything..huh Hiro.._ Galn gulped. "Sir Hiro..I will tell you.." He looked up.

"I am Aya's father."

Hiro and Tiamatt's eyes widened at that. "EH!??!?" They both said, shocked about Galn's confession. But they both took of the shocked expressions when they saw Galn cry. "I..don't..want to talk about it! It's to painful!" He sobbed. as he wiped his tears off with a part of his cloak. Hiro shook his head. "Don't worry Galn..I won't make you say anything else." Hiro said, feeling guilty. "Please..do not tell Aya..I want to." He said, looking up. Tiamatt looked at Hiro, and Hiro went partial Seraph. Heck, he was getting use to it by now.

_"Should we Hiro?"_

No..it isn't our business. It is between them.

"Alright."

Hiro transformed back to normal. "Sir Hiro, Sir Ziran, may I leave?" asked Galn, tears still falling. "Yes Galn..you may." said Hiro, as he felt guilt. "No..Sir Hiro, don't feel guilty..I needed to tell someone eventually." said Galn, as he smiled a bit. Hiro smiled as well, and nodded. "If you need anything Galn, tell me." He said. Galn nodded, and then disappeared. Hiro and Tiamatt then turned back to Ziran. "That was all I have to tell you. I knew Galn would come by." Ziran said, uncrossing his arms. "Really?" Tiamatt said, surprised. "Galn..he needed to admit the truth to somebody." Ziran said, disappearing.

**aYa**

Aya stopped crying, but she still sniffed a couple of times. Kadai already took her rage out on a statue that Kadaj made, and Ara was sitting beside of Aya, calming her down. They heard the door open, and they turned to see Hiro and Tiamatt. Hiro noticed Aya, and ran over to her. He sat beside of her, and looked concerned. "Aya? Aya whats wrong?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him. "N-nothing.." She said, trying to act fine. Tiamatt though, looked at Kadai, who mouthed the name 'Yuffie'. Tiamatt fist clencthed. _Do I have a word to speak to that litt-_ But she was interruped by Hiro. "Tia." Tiamatt turned to the blonde Seraph. "I'm going to talk to Zek, you mind?" He said, refering to Aya. She knew what he meant. Aya would tell everything to Tiamatt, and Hiro knew that.

"Alright. Go on." She said. Hiro nodded, and walked out the door. Tiamatt then walked over to Aya and sat beside of her. "What happen Aya?" asked Tiamatt. "Y-Yuffie said she loved Hiro more then anyone else..and thats a lie!" She said, both angry and sad. "She probaley doesn't know you love him Aya." Kadaj said, as he leaned against the wall. "Kadaj has a point, you just got to belive in yourself, okay?" said Tiamatt, who smiled. Aya smiled and nodded.

**wItH hIrO**

Hiro, who actually lied to Tiamatt, stood on the roof, his arms crossed. He knew that Tiamatt would find out, but he would take the heat later. He was staring at the castle, but was interupped by a voice. "Hiro." Hiro took out _Nagareboshi_ in a flash, he knew who the voice belonged to. "You have some nerve coming back." He growled, not even turning around. "Listen..I'm sorry for what I did.." The voice said. "I don't really care! You hurt her!" He said, turning around. "I will never ever forgive you for hurting her Sephiroth!" Standing before him was Sephiroth himself, who didn't look evil at all. "Listen, I only came back from the Lifestream for a couple of hours to-" But he was cut off by Hiro. "Give me a reason I shouldn't kill you! You hurt my sister..if it wasn't for her I could of killed you on the spot a year ago!" Hiro growled. 

"I...needed to tell you something important!" He said, but Hiro again cut him off. "Why would I listen to you! You caused the pain of millons! The whole Planet hates you!" He said, as he dropped his angel blade. Hiro's eyes were flashing red every second, and Sephiroth knew what was going on. "Ziran told you not to unleash that!" He said, which made Hiro realize what was happening. Hiro sighed, and then picked up his sword. "I'll give you five minutes..just five minutes Sephiroth."

**To Be Continued.**

**CR11**

_**AN: Special chapters are coming up! (Also, my computer has messed up, but its fine now!)**_


	39. Light and Dark

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"So let me get this straight..." Hiro began. He has been talking to Sephiroth while the others were downstairs. He didn't want Tiamatt and the others to find out he was here. Hiro knew that Tiamatt loved Sephiroth, but he didn't want her to get messed up with him again. "Your back to tell me something important, and you are not sided with Jenova?" asked Hiro, who still was glaring at Sephiroth. "Yes..I swear I am not under her control. Oh by the way, I heard that Tia is here, may-" But he was cut off by Hiro, who growled. "There is no way I am letting you see her again Sephiroth. I don't care if you love her, I don't care if you two grew up together, I am not going to let my sister get hurt by you again." Hiro said, gritting his teeth. "Alright..if it has to be that way." Sephiroth responded, looking extremely sad, but to Hiro, he didn't care if Sephiroth was crying. He would not let him see her.

He had three reasons not to let Sephiroth see Tiamatt. One, he knows that Tiamatt would stick by his side most of the time, but he knows that she would be deppressed when he leaves. Two, he still doesn't trust Sephiroth competely. Three, Cloud would try to kill Sephiroth. The three reasons Hiro would not let Sephiroth see the brown-haired dragoness. "So what do you need to tell me?" Hiro said with venom in his voice. "It's about your scar." Sephiroth responded, trying to sound nice. He feels extremely guilty for all the things he did. "What about it?" Hiro said, moving his hair to show the scar on his right eye. "Remember when I said that scar wasn't normal?" Hiro nodded in response, the day in Nibelheim slowly coming back into his mind. "Aeris said it turned black once, what does it mean?" asked Hiro.

"The scar response to your and Void's hatred towards each other. That is why it turned black that day. You knew he was coming, and hatred came up, making the scar turn black." Sephiroth explained. "I knew somethings about Void. I am actually scared of him as well." Sephiroth continued. Hiro was surprised as he dropped his hair over his scar. Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel, was terrified of the God of Demons? "Remember that day we fought each other when you went half-demon? Void talked to me. I asked him to join Jenova and I..but he-" But Hiro finished his sentence. "He yelled at you." Hiro said quietly. "That booming voice terrified me, that is why I disappeared." said Sephiroth, who shook his head. "You have yet to hear his voice, it is probaley the most scaricest thing you or the others would go through. But since your a Seraph, you will shake the fear off easily." Sephiroth explained. But they were cut off by a voice, which surprised them both.

"Lord Void's voice terrified even I." Hiro turned to see Aex, who was smirking evily. "Aex?!" Hiro removed _Nagareboshi_ from it's sheath, and glared at Aex. Aex smirked, and pulled out his own demoic sword. "I am here for my Maiden, would you mind giving her to me?" asked Aex, as he pointed his blade at Sephiroth, then back to Hiro. "I would never ever give Aya to the likes of you.." Hiro growled. Sephiroth summoned his own blade, and glared at the young demon. "I haven't fought for a while in my own way, so I wish to fight along side with you Hiro Aoyama." Sephiroth said, his emerald green eyes looking at Hiro. Hiro scoffed, but nodded. "Fine..just don't get in my way!"

**kAdAi **

"Wonder what Hiro's up to?" asked Kadai. The Remnats were all in the same room. Ara was sitting beside Kadaj, who was deep in thought, while Yazoo and Loz sat there as well. "Something is wrong..I can just feel it.." Kadaj said, as he held his head. Ara noticed he was uneasy. "Well, I don't know about all of you..but I suggest we go look for Hiro." said Yazoo, standing up. "Good idea!" Kadai agreed, as she and the others walked out the door. Tiamatt, who was hiding, noticed that Hiro wasn't talking to Zek and the others. _The brat is going to get beat up badly. _But like the others, she also felt uneasy. She quickly followed.

**rOoF**

Sephiroth charged at Aex, swinging his blade that connected with Aex's blade. They both struggled, but secretly, Hiro was making Divine in his right hand. When it was around Aex's headsize, Hiro charged. "HEAVEN'S LIGHT! DESTROY THE DARKNESS! DIVINE!" Aex noticed this, and quickly blocked it with a dark shield. The shield exploded, and Hiro was sent back. Hiro quickly recovered. "Give me a reason Aex, one reason I shouldn't kill you here and now!" Hiro said, as his grip on his sword got tighter. "Well, you won't be able to. Aya will be all mine. Her beuatiful, charming...delilghtful form..." Aex mocked, as Hiro gritted his teeth. "You...will...not...touch her!" Hiro said, teleporting right near Aex. "She is owned by no one!" Hiro said, punching Aex in the face, sending him off the roof.

Sephiroth looked in both shock and surprise as Hiro jumped off the roof to chase Aex. But before he could jump off, he heard a voice. "Ahh...so this is the great Sephiroth." Sephiroth turned to see Ziran, who had his arms crossed as usual. "You must be the legendary Seraph correct?" Ziran nodded. "Correct. So how long do you have left?" asked Ziran, as he looked into the emerald cat-like eyes of the Ex-Soilder. "A couple of more hours. But I don't want anyone to find out, especially Tiamatt...I don't want her to find out I'm here. I also heard Kadaj, Ara, Kadai, Yazoo, and Loz are here also.." Sephiroth said. "Yes. They were brought back for a second chance because of Terran and I." Ziran responded. "Oh..really? What I am truly worried about is-"

"Sephiroth?!?"

Sephiroth turned to see Zek, who was surpsired to see him. "So Terran actually let you?" Zek said, smirking a bit. "Yes. But do not tell anyone I'm here! If they know then..." Sephiroth turned away. "I wished that Jenova never controlled me.." While they talked, down in the street, Hiro and Aex were glaring at each other, swords drawn. "Why do you care for her? You know nothing about her!" Aex said, as his anger was building. "I don't care about her past! I look at her as a person with feelings! Unlike you demons!" Hiro said, charging and slashing at Aex, who blocked it. They both struggled, but their glares remain. "I will have my Maiden!" Aex yelled, hitting Hiro back. He then kicked him in the stomach, sending him into a random building away from his. Aex smirked, and charged as Hiro slowly got up.

_Dang..I forgot about his power...he is still stronger then I am! _Hiro thought, as he charged at Aex. They both swung, making a metalic clang while doing so. Hiro struggled, but Aex just sat there and smirked. "How utterly patheic. For a Seraph you are really weak!" Aex mocked, hitting Hiro in the face. But Hiro stood there, and Aex knew what was going on. Hiro's eyes glowed white, and his body erupted with light. He made Aex go back, and they both glared at each other. "Ah...45 percent." Hiro then hit Aex back, sending him back onto the roof that Sephiroth, Ziran, and Zek were on. Hiro teleported infront of him and grabbed his throat, making Aex gasp. Hiro was charging Divine, about to kill Aex once and for all. But Aex also went into his parital form. His claws grew, and his eyes glowed red. He knocked Hiro's hand off of his throat.

Aex summoned his sword, and swung, but Hiro was quick, blocking the attack with _Nagareboshi_. They both didn't speak, each slashing at each other with tremndous force. Ziran, who was only a couple of feet away, was impressed. "Hiro seems to be using a inch of his power. 45 out of a 1000." said Ziran, who rubbed his chin, smiling. "What? I thought only 100 percent was the highest!." said Zek, mouth opened in shock. "We Seraph's can go higher..but it takes years of training. Hiro has only trained for awhile, so he is use to it yet." said Ziran smiling. "Really? So if Hiro access over 1000, he would be..?" Sephiroth said, cutting of the last part because he just remembered the answer. "Yes. Hiro would be full Seraph."

Hiro and Aex glared at each other with hatred. When they both stopped, Aex and Hiro were away from each other. Aex, with a little darker version of his voice spoke. "So..you still refuse to give me my Maiden?" asked Aex, who looked at his hand and gripped it. "Aya is important to me, I would never hand her to the likes of you!" Hiro said, his voice a little bit more calmer. Aex growled, and then charged at Hiro again, but was blocked by Sephiroth. "Listen Aex, I want you to leave here now!" Sephiroth said, his eyes narrowing. "Why would I listen to-" But he was cut off by Hiro. "Sephiroth..meet me later...I'll take care of Aex!" Hiro said, removing his sword, and glared at the young demon. Sephiroth jumped back and nodded. "Hiro, do not tell Tia.." And with that, Sephiroth disappeared.

When Sephiroth disappeared, Kadai, Ara, Kadaj, and Tiamatt came through the door. "What the? Aex?!" Kadai said, removing her guns. "Oh, isn't this a surprise." muttered Aex, as he turned back to normal, totally unaware, that Hiro was charging Divine. Kadai smirked and shot at Aex, as he easily dodged the bullets. "Why are you smirking?" asked Aex, smiling evily. Kadai cocked her head to the left, and Aex turned to see Hiro, who was still partial Seraph, running at him with Divine in his right hand. He then tried to force it into him, but..

A couple of demons appeared, taking the hit. Pinksh blood fell on the ground, and Aex smirked. "See how loyal they are to me?" And with that, he teleported away. Hiro turned back to normal, both angry and a little glad. "Damn..he got away." Kadai walked over to Hiro, and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll get the fool back next time." Hiro smirked. "Yea, thanks Kadai." Kadaj and Ara clapped there hands, along with Ziran and Zek. "Congrats Hiro!" said Ara, who went up to him and slapped him on the back. "What? I didn't even beat him!"

"True, but you did manage to fight him equally." said Kadai, as she cracked her knuckles. Tiamatt wasn't paying attention, she was to busy sensing the area. _That aura..._ She thought, but she was cut off by Ziran. "Miss Tiamatt, what is a matter?" asked Ziran, looking a bit concerned. "Nothing.." She responded, looking away. Kadaj and Hiro looked at each other. "Does she always act like that?" whispered the silver-haired remnat. "No.." Hiro responded, but he was cut off by Kadai. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" asked Kadai. Hiro sighed. "I guess we go to the Third Tower. " Hiro said, walking off. Kadai and Ara looked at each other, and they both shrugged it off.

**aVaLaNcE**

Hiro and Cloud sighed as they watched Zack and Barret have a drinking contest. Arxen sat beside of Hiro, laughing when Zack would say something stupid to annoy Barret. "So Hiro, what is it you need to talk about?" asked Cloud, looking at the young blonde Seraph. "It's about what will happen after all of this." Hiro replied, looking away as he did so. Zack and Barret stopped drinking, and they sat there quietly. "I know I am going to see Tiamatt more. I don't want her to feel alone." said Hiro, looking down as he did so. "What about you and Yuffie?" asked Arxen, who was wondering about the current relationship between the angel and the ninja. "I...I'm not really sure anymore. She kissed me on the cheek yesterday." said Hiro. "Really?" said Barret, his eyes a a little big. "I just...don't want to be hurt again." Hiro said, looking a bit sad.

Little did they know, Yuffie was listening, along with Tifa and Aeris. Yuffie had tears falling, while Tifa held on to her and Aeris tried to calm her. "Hiro, Yuffie may be a bit crazy, but in reality, she is a smart and nice girl." said Zack, as he put a caring hand on his shoulder. "I...don't know what to do guys." Hiro said, as he put his hand on his head. "I don't want anyone hurt because of Void, or any demons." Cloud and the others looked at each other and sighed. "Hiro, you know that we will be with you until the end Hiro." Cloud said, putting his hand on his shoudler. Hiro smirked a that comment, and Cloud smirked back. "Thanks guys." Hiro said.

**tIaMaTt AnD aYa**

"Is Hiro okay Tia?" asked a very worried Aya. They both were in there room, each sitting at the table. Aya cooked for Tiamatt all the time, and Tiamatt admitted that Aya was the best cook she possibly ever met. "He's fine." Tiamatt said, while eating the food infront of her. "Oh..that's good..what about Kadai and Ara?" Aya said, also worried about her two best friends. "They also are fine, they told me to tell you that tomorrow, bring Kadai some cake." remarked the brown-haried dragoness while smirking. Aya giggled, and Tiamatt laughed. They were interupped by a knock, and they turned to see Larsina and Rachel. "You two eating?" asked Rachel, who sat beside of Tiamatt. "Yea, she is a great cook." said Tiamatt, as she took a drink of her glass. "Invite us over next time Aya!" said Larsina, smiling at the teal-haired girl.

"So Tiamatt, you talk to Reno and them today?"

"Yea, there has been news that demons have wandered out of the city, so they left and decided to fight outside of the city." said Tiamatt.

**lAtEr ThAt NiGht**

"So Hiro, what do you want?" asked Zek. "We're going to go see Seph. He still needs to tell me more about my scar." said Hiro, as he and Zek walked up on the roof. When they made it, they saw Sephiroth, who was tapping his foot impatiently. "Took you." Hiro shook his head. "We had to make sure Tia and the others were asleep." Hiro responded. "Now can you tell me more about Voi-" But he was cut off by Sephiroth. "We have company."

**To Be Contiuned.**

**CR11**


	40. The First Tail

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Seph? Seph is that really you!?!?" said a surprised, sad, and happy voice at the same time. Hiro turned to see Tiamatt and Aya, who were both in shock to see Sephiroth. _Oh...crap. _"Tiamatt..." Sephiroth mumbled, turning away. "Seph! It is you! Your no-" But before she could reach out to him, Hiro teleported infront of her. "Hiro? Get out of my way!" She said, her temper rising at the minute. "No. I will not let him hurt you again Tia." Hiro said calmly. "Tia...he may be right..what if she comes back? What if I-" But Tiamatt cut him off. "Seph! We can fight her together! We can-" Hiro held his sister back. He felt pain in his heart for doing so, but he didn't want her hurt again. "Hiro let go of me!" Tiamatt growled, making him turn his head to hers. His blue eyes met with her eletric blue eyes. Hiro sighed, and let her go. "Go ahead..." Hiro said, feeling a bit angry.

Aya looked at Hiro, and saw both anger and hatred in his eyes. She walked up to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder softly, making him look at her. "Hiro..let them be...they are in love. Tia told me so." Aya said softly, making Hiro's eyes to light up a bit. "Your right Aya..I just don't want Tia to get hurt by him again." Hiro said, as he stood beside the teal-haired girl. "I understand that Hiro.." Aya said, looking at him. Hiro didn't look back at her, but he smiled. "Thanks Aya." Zek sighed as he watched them. _I should of asked Rachel to be up here. _"So Seph...how are you?" asked Tiamatt, who had her arms crossed. "Fine. Tia..I wanted to tell you that I-"

"Ahh! So you did brung me my Maiden! Thank you Seraph!"

Hiro turned to see Aex, who was directly infront of him. He punched Hiro in the face, making him fly into Sephiroth. Aex smirked evily as he picked up Aya, swinging her over his shoulder. Aya started to punch his back, screaming to let her go. "No my Maiden..I want you..you are mine! And besides, you want to know your past." Aex said, smirking as he did so. "Let her go Aex! I'm warning you!" said Tiamatt, as she took out her sword. "Oh really? What are you going to do attack me? I will gladly use her as a shield. Lord Void will just bring her back as a demon." Aex mocked, making Tiamatt lose grip of her sword. Hiro stood up, blood coming out of his mouth. "Let her go Aex!" Hiro growled, his teeth were fangs when he said it, but they turned back to normal. "Oh? Come agai-" But he was cut off when he felt a stab, and he looked over his shoulder to see Aya, who had a knife in his back. "Why you little-" He dropped Aya, and she scooted back.

"So you don't want to be mine? But to-" He was cut off when Hiro appeared infront of her, sword drawn. "You know Seraph, your starting to PISS ME OFF!" Aex growled, picking Hiro up by his throat. "I...won't...let...you...take her!" Hiro said, knocking his hand away. "Really? Come now!" Aex said, slashing at him, while Hiro blocked the attacks. He was cut to much by the black-haired demon boy, but he protected Aya. Aya sat there in shock, as she held her hands to her mouth. She was trying not to scream at all. "DIE DIE DIE!" Aex yelled with malice in his eyes. Hiro gritted his teeth, and then headbutted his head into Aex's. Aex flew back, and landed in a building next to thiers. Hiro had cuts all over his body, but he shook his head. "No matter the situation...No matter the battles...no matter what, I WILL PROTECT AYA!" Hiro exclaimed, making Aya blush widly.

Tiamatt smiled, and walked over beside of Hiro. "I also will protect Aya, with all in my power." She said, as she clutched her sword. Sephiroth also appeared, on the opposite side of Hiro. "I must pay for my crimes...so I will protect this girl for both Hiro and Tia!" Sephiroth exclamied. Aex scoffed, as he looked at the three. "How..utterly...pathe-" But three others appeared, infront of Hiro and the others. It was Ziran, Galn, and Razen, who had his sword out. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER YOU FILTHY DEMON!" Galn roared, as he clucthed his fist. Aex laughed, and shook his head. "You really expect you can win aganist me?" Aex mocked, as his demon blade was charging with black energy. Galn shook his head. "No..but Sir Hiro will! He is more powerful then you will ever be Aex!" Galn said, as he glared at the black haired demon boy. "Besides you don't even have control of your true form."

Aex's eyes widend, both filled with anger and surprise. "Don't bring that up!" Aex spat, as he slashed at Galn. Galn jumped back, and he was beside of Tiamatt. "It is true Aex. I remember back then..you couldn't even fight Ziran in a fight without being beaten in a instant!" mocked the brown haired spirit. Aex growled, but then his face went back to normal. It made a little smirk. "You are right..but I also know something about your family Galn.." Aex spoke with cruelty in his voice. Ziran and Razen knew what he was going to say. "Aex, don't you dare!" Razen said, his eyes glowing white. He charged at Aex and slashed, but Aex grabbed his arm quickly, and put his hand to his chest. "Stop." Aex said, and Razen froze in mid-air. "Aex..don't.." Ziran warned. "Miss Aya?" Aya looked at the black haired demon. "Do you want to know who your father is?" asked Aex. Aya stood up, but remained behind of Hiro.

"Aex! I am warning you not to say it!" Tiamatt growled, as her eyes turned to slits. "W-What is it? W-Why did-" But Aex cut her off. "Hiro and Tiamatt knew your father all along, they just hated you, so they didn't tell you." Aya looked away, and Hiro could tell that she was trying not to belive it. "Aya, don't belive him." Hiro said, as he glared at Aex. "But Hiro, I am not lying. You do know her father!" Aex said, as he grinned. "I..I don't know what your talking about!" Hiro tried to pretend that he didn't know, but his heart was aching. He knew her father, and he promised not to tell her. "Hiro and Tiamatt, you both are horrible liars..maybe Galn will tell her." Aex said, looking at Galn. Galn shook his head. "I don't know either!" He said, quickly trying to cover it up. "Galn, I'm shocked. Fine then, I will tell her." Aex said, as he teleported beside of Aya. He grabbed her, and teleported back to where he was. His arm was around her shoulders, holding her tight while she tried to break free. He lifted up his finger and pointed at Galn.

"That man..is your father Aya."

Aya automaclly stopped and looked at Galn, shocked. They're eyes were locked on each other. "Surprised? Now that you know that, I am more then happy to tell you that Hiro and Tiamatt knew this whole time!" Aex said, smiling. Aya turned to them, and they both looked away. "You...really did know!??!" She screamed, looking at the boy she loved and the woman she was close to. They both slowly nodded, showing how sad the felt. Her eyes filled up with tears, and they fell. Aex noticed this, and smiled sort of softly, yet evily. "Aww..dear Aya..don't waste your tears on these fools..come with me..be a demon!" Aex said. But he was cut off by a punch to the face, and it was Hiro. Aex let go of Aya, and he fell of the building. "Aya..I swear I wanted to tell you..but Galn wanted to tell you himself..but Aex spat out the secret.." Hiro said, as his eyes begged for forgivness. Aya was about to respond, but Aex appeared, more angry then he has ever been. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed, taking his sword out and quickly stabbed Hiro in the side, making him fall to the ground.

"HIRO!!!!!!!" Aya cried, but Tiamatt quicky ran over to her and grabbed her. She sniffed the air, and noticed it was different. Something foul...evil...filled with rage. She quickly jumped back. Sephiroth cured Razen and took him back, while Ziran got Galn. Galn was to shocked to move, so luckly Ziran still had enough energy to bring him back. "Ziran..is it happening?" asked Razen, was worried about his son. "Yes..it is.." Ziran felt the evil aura.

Hiro's body rose off the ground slowly, his hair covered his eyes and face. Aex's eyes widened, and he jumped back. "No..no!!!" He said. But Hiro's hair was out of his face.

Hiro bent his knees, and leaned foward on his back, and looked up. His eyes were red slits, and he had fangs. His claws were very long, longer then they ever were. His body was surronded by a dark aura, and out of the dark aura spourted a tail. Out of his head were small horns. Aex's body shook in fear, this was the only support form of Void's he was scared of. Hiro looked a little calm at first, but then let out a inhuman roar. **"RAGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" **He then disappeared in a flash. Aex looked around, but then saw Hiro behind him, clawing at him. Aex quickly dodged, but he was clawed alot, while Hiro growled as he did so.

**vOiD**

"Lord Vo-" Zan began, but he was cut off by Void. "I already know Zan. I know everything that has to do with my powers. He has already acitvated a tail. Aex was trying to get the Maiden, without permisson, and yes he will be punished." Void said, bored. "I wanted to try it anyways. I want you to go fetch him, he should be a bit damaged." The white haired demon nodded. "Yes my Lord..." He said, disappearing.

**hIrO**

Aex was exhausted, but Hiro was still hyped up with the Beast's power. _That damn Seraph must of acitvated it out of pure rage. Good thing it isn't the Third Tail._ Aex thought, but was cut off by Hiro, who appeared infront of him and grabbed his throat. The claws dugged into his neck, making Aex gasp. But Aex then turned into his partial demon form quick, and knocked Hiro's clawed hand away. Aex then jumped back. Hiro growled, and lunged at him, and swung his claws at the young demon. Aex did the same, and their claws hit each other. They both hand their hands together, trying to push each other back.

Tiamatt watched in fear, the same with Aya. "T-Tia..is that?" Aya asked, surprised. "Yes..it must be. That aura tail proves it. Being a Cetra, and being able to catch scents, I belive that is." Tiamatt mumbled, as she saw Hiro having a more easier time then Aex. Galn was to busy looking at Aya. But he finally spoke up. "Aya..." Aya turned to Galn. "Your my..father?" asked Aya, surprised. "Yes..I am.." He said, tears falling. "I know what your thinking..you must hate me..I wa-" But he was cut off by Aya, who hugged him. "I...never knew you..or mother.." She said, as she sobbed. Galn hesitated, but hugged back. "I promise..we will catch up..but right after this.." Galn said, as he hugged his daughter.

"Ziran..this is bad..Hiro has activated it, what shall we do?" asked Razen. "I suggest you use that seal. Remember the one your father taught you and Lorrile?" Ziran suggested, looking at Razen. "Good idea..now.." Razen looked at Tiamatt. "Tiamatt, do you happen to have a pen?" asked Razen. "DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE A DAMN PEN!??!" Tiamatt growled, but Aya cut her off. "I do..I accidently brought it up.." She said, handing him a black pen. "Great..now I need a piece of old parctment." Galn handed him one. "Thank you." He then drew a circle with ten lines, and a circle in the middle. He then placed his hand in the middle, and it glowed. "There."

Hiro pushed Aex back, and Aex smirked. "Now..let see if you can survive this!" Aex said, as he charged his left hand. The beast Hiro growled, and cracked his neck. Aex then threw a huge black beam at Hiro. But it was unexpected what hppened next. **"AHHHHH!" **Hiro roared, making the beam cease. _No! I forgot about that! _Aex said in his mind. Hiro's face smriked evily. He then started to charge at Aex, but Zan appeared infront of Aex. "Come with me." He said, grabbing Aex's arm, and teleporting away. Hiro stood there in shock, but he gritted his teeth. Razen took the chance, and walked up to his son. Hiro heard footsteps, and turned and clawed, but stopped midway to see his father. Razen then placed the seal on his head, and the light shocked Hiro's body.

Hiro's body turned back to normal, and he fell to the ground, but he was still consicous. "Oh...my head. Did I-?" He looked at his father, and Razen nodded. "Yes..you used the Beast's first tail. I don't blame you." Razen said, picking up his son and hugging him. "I was worried though." He said, and Hiro hugged back. Hiro then looked at Aya and Galn. "I suppose you two want to catch up?" asked Hiro. "Yes..please Sir Hiro." Galn said. "Of course. You two should catch up as well." Hiro said, looking at Tiamatt and Sephiroth.

Hiro then walked off the roof, leaving the four people who had to find out their situations.

**To Be Contiuned**

CR11


	41. The Third Tower: Part I

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"So Hiro, what happened out there?" asked Cloud, as all of Avalance was sitting in a meeting room. "Aex attacked. Also, Aya has met her father, and they are talkng about Aya's past outside. Tia is out there to watch her." Hiro lied about Tiamatt, he knew if Cloud knew Sephiroth was here, he would try to kill him. "Oh, alright." Cloud said, leaning in his chair. "Since Tia and Aya are busy, I want all of you to come with me to the tower. We haven't been together for a long time eh?" asked Hiro, smirking. "That's a good idea!" Tifa said happily, while everyone agreed. "Alright, everyone meet at the front of the building!" Hiro said. Everyone but Cloud, Arxen, and Hiro left. "What else happened Hiro?"

"Ziran told me about some support form Void use to summon, called Beast. I used the Normal against Yox, so he told me about Beast, telling me not to use it." Hiro explained. "It has three tails, and I used the first when Aex tried to get Aya. He warned me not to release the third..since I could lose control and kill everyone in my way." Hiro concluded, looking very serious. Cloud and Arxen stood in total shock. "I also almost attacked my own father..I wasn't thinking clearly." Hiro said, rubbing his head. "I guess we should make sure you don't release any more of these tails." Cloud said, as he walked out the door. Little did they all knew, Vincent listened to the whole entire conversation.

**aYa **

"So Aya, what do you want to know?" asked Galn, as he stood by his daughter, who was standing by the railing of the roof. "What..am I exactly? Who am I? What is my past?" asked Aya, as she looked at her father. Galn looked down in guilt. _Lila..why did we have to do that to our own daughter. _"Aya..this may take a bit.." Galn said, as he looked back up to his daughter. She nodded. "I understand."

"You were born here in this time Aya. Your mother was of the future, and I was of the past. She was attacked by demons, and Razen, Hiro's father, saw this. He attacked, but was actually fighting a old follower of Void. The demon, who used it's very own life, sent Lila back to my timeline. There she met me, when I was a follower of Sir Ziran. I fell in love with her on contact. We spent alot of time together, and we fell in love. We got married. When I found out she carried you, I was happy. But another one of those demons appeared, and sent your mother back to her timeline. There, when I wasn't around, she had you. But I guess the same demon came about, who thirsted for revenge, tried to attack your mother. Luckly, she was trained, and she defeated it. It, yet again, sent her to my timeline. You were raised there, and you loved to use magic. You turned out to be a Maiden, which is one of the greatest magic users. Though, you were always beaten by a Cetra. When you turned 19, we had to send you back. Sir Ziran locked you inside of Spirtus, and sent you back to your orginal timeline." Galn explained.

"You lost all of your memories, and I suppose you lost knowledge of your magic until Sir Hiro was captured by Luza. Lila and I thought it was worth it. You actually never knew of Void, or Ziran, in my time." Galn said, sighing as he did so. Aya was shocked, she was a Maiden? "So..that is why he wanted to use my blood." Aya said softly. "Aya, Void knew all about you. He knew all about Hiro to, and Tiamatt. You shouldn't be surprised." Galn said, looking at his daughter. "But..what about mother? And those demons? Will they-" She was cut off by Galn. "No. They will not appear again. Razen made sure they were all dead. Your mother is locked behind a seal with me. Though, she is still trying to find a way out." Galn explained. "So..thats all about me? That is who I am?" Aya asked.

Galn nodded. "That is all you need to know now Aya." He said stroking her teal hair. Aya then hugged her father. "Thank you.." She said, tears falling out of her eyes. Galn smiled, tears also coming out. _I missed this. I missed you Aya._

**tIaMaTt**

"So why did you not act so open infront of me Tia?" asked Sephiroth, as he and her sat on another building. "I didn't want Hiro to hear everything we talk about Seph." She said, smiling at him. "He didn't trust me, he actually threatned to kill me. The boy has grown up alot." He said. Tiamatt nodded, and she sighed. Five minutes of pure silence. They didn't talk for a bit. "Sephiroth, did you even try to fight Jenova?" asked Tiamatt, who looked up to the sky, breaking the barrier of silence between the two. "Of course I did Tia. Are..you still fighting her to?" asked Sephiroth. "Yes..she is a pain.." Tiamatt said, putting her hand up to her head. "You've always been tougher then I have Tia." Sephiroth said laughing. "You got that right!" She also laughed.

"How long do you have left?" asked Tiamatt, as she looked at Sephiroth. "Only 2 hours." Sephiroth said. Tiamatt stood up, and looked at Sephiroth. "Well what do you want to do?" asked Tiamatt, as she looked at the emerald eyed man. "Let's go check on Hiro, I'm sure he is at the Third Tower."

**hIrO**

Cloud and Arxen slashed through the brigade of demons in the tower. It was oddly shaped to make it look like a volcano, and the heat made the girls tired. "Hiro...are we done yet?" asked Tifa, who was breathing heavily. "We haven't even met Tax yet. We need to keep going." Hiro said, as he slashed a demon. Aeris and Tifa sighed, while Yuffie looked at Hiro. _Does he..hate me? He said he would think about it. Maybe he was pretending. _Yuffie thought, looking low. Tifa and Aeris noticed this, and patted her back. Yuffie turned to them and smiled.

After Hiro killed the last demon, he put _Nagareboshi _in it's sheath. "Come on! We're almost there!" Hiro said, running up the stairs that appeared from a wall. Yuffie sighed sadly. _He does..doesn't he? _But she shook it off and followed him.

Hiro looked around the new room he was in, it looked strange. It had a sort of a temple. It was dark brown, with red symbols all over. "So what now.." Hiro said, when the others came in. "Hiro, don't run off like that!" Barret said, as he sighed heavily. "Sorry Barret." Hiro aplozied simply, but was cut off by a voice. "So, the Seraph has finally decided to meet me! It took you long enough." said a voice. Hiro looked foward to see Tax, the purple haired demon man. He had his pike on his shoulders, and he smirked. "You killed Luza and Yox? Wow, impressive." Tax said, smirking evily. Hiro removed his sword. "Well, I hope you see them in hell." Hiro replied, glaring at the demon. "Alrighty then, let's see what you got patheic fool!" Tax said, charging at Hiro.

He swung his pike at Hiro, who blocked it with ease. They both struggled while glaring at each other. "Come on! Is that all you got!" Tax mocked, but Hiro smirked. "What's so funny?" Hiro took his free hand, and pointed behind him. Behind Tax was Arxen, who was charging at him. Tax smirked. He teleported in a instant. "What the?" Arxen said, looking around. "Hmm. Patheic." Arxen turned around to see Tax who hit him in the face, sending him back. Hiro growled, but remained calm, he doesn't need a tail to beat this guy.

Hiro charged up Twilight, and blasted it at Tax. "TWILIGHT!" Tax noticed the attack, and crossed his arms. The attack was blocked. "Damn it!" Hiro muttered. Tax smirked. "Come o-" But he was cut off by Cloud, Red, Shelke, Arxen, Tifa, and Zack who attacked him close up. Tax tried to block the attacks, but was hit. Though, it didn't damage him very much. "Come on! Is this the great Avalance? Patheic!" He said, hitting them back. Cloud, Zack, and Arxen remained, while Aeris, Yuffie, Vincent, Barret were helping close range. Tifa was back beside of Hiro. "Just like old times." She said, smiling at her friend. "Yea, expect Cloud was to afraid to admit his love to you." Hiro said, smirking. Tifa blushed, but shook it off. "We will hold him off, you charge up your attack!" Tifa said, running back to the battle.

Tifa punched Tax in the face, but Tax didn't move. Instead, he grabbed Tifa by the arm and threw her into Aeris. Cloud growled, and jumped back. He swung the Ultima Weapon above him and all of his swords came out of it, surronding Tax. "Time to say good bye!" Cloud said, as his body glowed. "OMNISLASH!" Cloud then charged up and slashed Tax repeatly with his many swords. "Hey don't leave me out!" Arxen said, as he charged his double swords. They turned red, and he charged and started to slash at Tax along with Cloud.

Barret jumped up in the air and hovered. He then blasted Tax with his gunarm. "CATASTROPHE!"

Tifa charged some power into her gloves, and punched at Tax. "FINAL HEAVEN!"

Cid jumped up in the air and dived at Tax. "DRAGON DIVE!" 

Yuffie summoned a massive beam and it hit Tax violently. "ALL CREATION!"

Smoke appeared around the demon-man, and Cloud and Arxen jumped out of it. They all stood there, waiting in silence. "Hahahaha. Good moves.." Out of the smoke was Tax, who was smirking. He was bruised up, but that was it. "Now-" But he was cut off by a Hiro, who appeared infront of him. His angel sword was glowing white. "HEAVEN'S SLASH!" Hiro yelled out, slashing at Tax with tremendous force. He slashed at Tax alot, while Tax stood there, taking the hits. After nine hundred and five cuts, Hiro gripped his sword tightly. A little bit slower and with bone crushing force, Hiro slashed left, right, down, up. He then stabbed Tax, then pulling out the blade. He then kicked him in the same place he was stabbed, sending him into a wall all the way across the room.

Yuffie ran up to Hiro. "Is he dead?" asked Yuffie, hoping for Hiro to answer her. But she was upset to see Hiro walking foward, but he did shook his head. "I doubt it.." He said in a low voice. He was correct when he heard laughter. "You are quite powerful Seraph..." said Tax, who stood up. His whole entire body was full of cuts, and his stomach had a stab mark. "You did quite the number on me.." He said, as he grinned. "You weren't bad yourself. Besides, I have seen your advantage. Your defense is very high. I had to break the barrier a bit." Yuffie and the others, besides Vincent, looked at him in shock. _How did he know?! _"You are correct Seraph, but since your friends broke the barrier a bit, and those five powerful hits you used in your attack, my barrier has weakened a bit. It seems you have learned somethings from Ziran. Your Seraph senses must be kicking in." said Tax laughing.

"Though, you also had training with that woman and some Remnats." Tax said, refering to Tiamatt, Kadaj, Ara, and Kadai. "I train with the best." Hiro said, crossing his arms. "True. Thought I suggest you prepare yourselfs.." Tax said, his eyes turning yellow. Hiro noticed this, and turned around. He ran up to Yuffie and pushed her back to the others. "Wha-" But she was cut off by Tax. "AGAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**kAdAi**

"So Hiro left already? You got to be kidding!" Kadaj said, punching the wall, leaving a hole. "Kadaj, he has to hurry you know." Kadai said, scoffing afterwards. "True..but why would he just up and leave like that? Without getting us?" asked Yazoo, who was sitting on the couch. "Hiro told me that he wanted to spend some time with Avalance. He hasn't been associated with them for awhile." Ara said. "Oh, well, I guess Hiro should have his own time." Kadai said, understanding why. She still hated that ninja, no matter what the others said. "Well, I'll be training if you need me!" Kadai said, waving her hands as she walked out of the room. Yazoo nodded. "I will go find Loz." He said, walking out of the room. That only left Kadaj and Ara.

Kadaj was looking a bit sad, and Ara was concerned. "Kadaj? Kadaj whats wrong?" asked Ara, as she walked over to Kadaj. "It's just...what if Hiro forgets us?" Kadaj muttered. "I mean..I did kill him a year ago.." Kadaj contiuned. Ara then noticed Kadaj actually had a tear falling from his eye. "I don't want to lose one of my best friends Ara.." He said. Ara hugged him. "Hiro wouldn't do that to us..I just know he wouldn't." Kadaj smiled, and he hugged back. They both were blushing of course.

**hIrO**

Tax's human skin disappeared, and his body sprung up in height. His demon form was red, and he was bulky. He had no nose, just holes. He has little ears, and he had purple horns on his head. He had no claws, and his feet were huge. His teeth were small, razor type fangs. "How do you like my true form Seraph!??!" Tax asked, his voice deeper. "It's grotesque, disgusting, and hideious." Hiro said, as he smirked. "You will die for your REMARKS!" He said, his new, giant demoic pike appearing in his hands.

"PREPARE TO DIE!"

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	42. The Third Tower: Part II

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Die Seraph!" Tax yelled, swinging the giant pike at Hiro, who quickly teleported out of the way. Tax was surprised, but smirked when he remembered something about that. "So you can teleport already? Incredible. But you are still a child at it, so.." Tax quickly hit the air with his fist, making a wave to hit Hiro, who turned out to be right in front of him. It sent him back. Hiro landed beside of Cloud, who helped him up. "His power and defense are high Hiro, what should we do?" asked Cloud, looking at his friend. Hiro shook his head. "I don't know, but there is only one way to find out!" Hiro said, charging at Tax. He slashed at Tax, but it didn't affect him much. _His Defense is extremly high..what should I do? _Hiro thought. "Surprised?" asked Tax, hitting him in the stomach. Hiro flew back, but he stopped himself in the air. He landed on the ground, and he glared at the demon infront of him. "Surprised by my power? I thank Sir Aslo." He said.

Hiro didn't know what to do. Luza and Yox was easy to figure out in their true forms. But Tax's was pretty hard to crack. He sighed and stood up. "Well, this is pretty fun Tax." Hiro said. Arxen looked at Hiro. _He must have a diffuctly with this guy. _"But now, this is where it really starts!" Hiro said, as he pointed his sword at him. Tax only laughed, but shook his demon head. "Fine! Let us begin!" Tax said, cracking his neck. "Cloud, Arxen, Cid, and Zack! You four fight with me! The rest of you use magic!" Hiro said, charging at Tax. Arxen nodded, and ran along with his best friend. Cloud, Cid, and Zack were already fighting Tax, but were having extreme diffuculty. Tax was swinging his pike at them, but he was slow. But he did land some blows with his pike, causing some cuts and brusies on them. "Come now! Is this the great Avalance!?!" Tax asked. Hiro was slashing at his chest, trying to cut him, or atleast make a bruise. "Come on..." Hiro muttered, but Tax grabbed him by the throat, and laughed. "Your to weak Seraph!" He said, throwing Hiro at Cloud. Cloud quickly blocked the attack by holding his blade flat. Hiro landed on it, and he jumped off it.

"What in-" But he was cut off by a punch to the face, by Hiro. Of course, it didn't hurt him. "You know Seraph, that didn't hurt." said Tax, but Hiro smirked. "It atleast made you shut your mouth!" Hiro said, as he jumped off. "You know..you are starting to piss me off." He said, cracking his knuckles. "Now to finish you!"

**VoId**

"Lord Void, he has arrived." Zan said, bowing to Void. Void sighed, and nodded. "Send him in." Zan nodded, and turned to the doors. He just looked at them, and they opened. A tall man, atleast the same size as Galn, walked in. He had very pale skin, and wore all black. His hair was long, down to his lower back, and it was black. He had a goatee, and his eyes were green. He got on one knee. "My Lord..." He said. "One of my devouted soilders." Void said, standing up. "No! Lord Void...there is no reason you have to stand up for me! Please, I did no wrong to your teachings Lord Void!" The man begged, terrified. "No worries boy, you do not need to get all worried. That was a patheic human emotion you threw away long ago." Void said, narrowing his eyes. "Y-Yes my Lord." He said, looking down. "I have some information you may want." Void said, rubbing his chin.

"What is it my Lord, all of your wisdom and teachings are perfect, flawless, and wise." The man showed fear. Every demon was afraid of Void, since he was the God of Demons. "It concerns your ex-family." Void said, sitting back down on his throne. The man's fist clentched, and he spoke. "It does? Didn't I kill most of them off a long time ago Lord Void?" asked the man, grinning evily at the memory. "You forgot to kill one. Do you remember your brother?" asked Void, looking at the man, his eyes narrowed. "My brother? Ah, the one that hates me and joined the sides with the Seraph instead of you almighty one?" asked the man. "Yes, what was your brother's name again?" Void said. In the dark, he was smiling, fangs as his teeth. He knew the answer. Infact, he knew **everything **about demon's past. Every demon in his world, he knew. Even the ones before they were born. "Him...I know his name.."

"Galn."

**hIrO**

"Come Seraph! Show me your power!" Tax yelled swinging the pike at Hiro, who quickly dodged. "Alright then!" Hiro said, his eyes turning from blue, to glowing white. He locked his blade with Tax's pike. They both struggled, but Hiro was having a easier time. Yuffie though, was still worried about the man she loved. "Don't you lose Hiro!" She yelled out, but Hiro didn't answer. He was to busy talking to Arxen in his mind. He told Arxen something and he nodded. He jumped back, and he was making his red ball. Hiro jumped back, and charged a white ball. They both hit the balls together, to make a spiraling red-white ball. "Now, face our attack Tax." Hiro said. They both ran up to Tax, and forced the ball into his chest, making him scream. His eyes blackened, and he landed into the wall far from them.

"Yes! We did it Hiro!" Yuffie said, jumping up and down, running up to the blonde Seraph. "Everyone, leave. I'll destroy the Core Key while your gone alright?" Hiro said, ignoring Yuffie. The others hesitated, but nodded. They all disappeared, besides Yuffie. "Hiro..." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Why..why are you ignoring me?" She asked, tears falling. "Yuffie..I just..." But Hiro stopped, a tear falling out of is eye. "I..don't want to be hurt again. Just go back with them.." He said. Yuffie sobbed, but did disappear. When she did, Sephiroth and Tiamatt arrived.

"So we missed the fight? That sucks." Tiamatt said, scratching the back of her head. Hiro shook his head. "You didn't." Hiro said, as he looked over at the body of Tax. "What? What do you mean Hiro? Tax is right there, dead." Sephirtoh said, walking over beside of Hiro. "Look up." He said. Tiamatt, curious, looked up. She didn't see anything at first, but then gasped to see a giant eye. "What in the hell?!?" She said, shocked. The giant eye fell down to reveal a giant spider like body. Hiro smirked. "Well Tax..THIS is your true form." Hiro mocked. The eye opened up to reveal a smaller version of Tax's giant bulky demon form. "Impressive. You saw right through my clone." He said, looking back at the dead clone. "That is why you made your clone's defense so high, since this spider like body couldn't take strong hits." Hiro said. "Correct yet again Seraph. But this time you won't come out alive!" Tax screeched, and the eye closed.

It charged up at Hiro, and tried to smack him with one of it's legs, but Hiro dodged it easily. "Paralize the legs!" Hiro said, slashing the leg, making Tax scream. He held the first up, and he walked on the other seven. "Alright!" Sephroith responded, slashing two legs. Tiamatt smirked as she cut the other legs, making Tax fall on the ground. The eye then made a beam, trying to hit Hiro. Hiro though, dodged it. "Open the eye!" He commanded. "Stop being demanding!" Tiamatt growled, but she did slash the eye open. Out of it was Tax, who started to throw web like pikes at them. "I..will...not..lose!" He said, still throwing them. Tiamatt smirked, as she opened her hand. A white flame appeared in it, about a baseball. Hiro saw it and smirked. "Ahh, Tiamatt had t-" But he stopped when he noticed it was a flame. "Ahh, your own attack, I thought it would be your own verison of Divine." Hiro said smirking. "I don't need a attack like that brat." She said.

"Tiamatt, I have a idea!" Hiro said, opening his hand up. The white ball appeared in his hand again, and she sighed. "Why?" She asked. "Come on! Please!" Hiro begged with his eyes. "Fine...why not. Only this once!" She said, putting the flame on his white ball. The sphere then was covered in white flame. "I have the perfect name for it." Hiro said, charging at Tax. Tax's eyes widened. "What in the?" Hiro then jumped up in the air, and forced it down at his head. "Heaven's Flame!" He said, slamming it on his head. What he didn't know that it exploded, sending him into a wall. The explosion was big, but luckily Tiamatt covered herself and Sephiroth with a barrier.

When the smoke cleared, Tax's true body layed on the ground, his head gone. Tax, the Thrid Tower Watcher, was dead. Tiamatt made the barrier disappear, and she looked around. "Where's Hiro?!" She said, worried. "Right..here.." He said, getting up slowly. "Hiro are you alri-" But she was cut off by a angry Hiro. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS GOING TO EXPLODE!?" Tiamatt, in the mood to argue, yelled back. "MAYBE I WANTED YOU TO LAND INTO A WALL!" They both glared at each other, but Hiro laughed. "Eh, it was only this once." He said. Tiamatt smiled slightly, but was poked on the shoulder. She turned around to see Sephiroth. "Tia..its time I took my leave." He said. "What? Now? Why not later?" She asked. Hiro sighed, but he teleported away to leave the two alone.

"I have to Tia..I'm sorry." He said, looking away. "No Seph, I need you, what if she comes back?" She asked. "You forgot you have a Seraph. Besides, she probaley will stop controlling you if she finds out about Void being back." He said. "I know..but Seph I need you with me! Please don't leave now!" She said, tears threatning to fall. "P-" But she was cut off when he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Hiro, who watched the scene, fist clentched, and he talked to him telepathecly.

_Fool..now she will be even more upset._

_"I..just wanted one more kiss. Hiro, please take care of her."_

Of course I will! You think I would let her die or something?!?!

Sephiroth pulled away, and he stroked her hair. "We will see each other again someday. I promise." He said, his body already disappearing. Tiamatt nodded, and she hugged back. "I know.." Sephiroth smiled, and he turned to Hiro. "Goodbye Hiro." Hiro looked at Sephiroth and nodded. Sephiroth knew he was still mad, but he shook his head. With that, Sephiroth disappeared.

Tiamatt stood still for a minute, eyes closed, but Hiro walked up to her. "Tiamatt. We should finish the job." He said, trying to get her mind off of the One Winged Angel. She nodded. "Alright." She said, as she walked with Hiro to the door. He opened it, and there were only two rings, and they span at a very fast pace. The orb was red, and Hiro teleported there. "Alright, Tia, get ready for impact." He said. She nodded, but she held her head. Hiro slashed it, and teleported up to Tiamatt. She, with one hand on her head, created a barrier. "Tiamatt, what's wrong?" asked Hiro, while the orb made werid noises. "Nothing." She said, trying to sound normal. The explosion then took place, and when it was done, Tiamatt took the barrier down. "Alright lets go." She said quickly. "Tiamatt there is something wrong, what is it?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head. Hiro had one eye brow raised, but he shrugged if off. "Alright." He said, walking along with her. "Okay, Hiro you go ahead. I'll be there in a flash." Hiro was about to object, but Tiamatt gave him a cold, stern glare. "GO!" Hiro gulped, and he quickly disappeared. When he was gone, Tiamatt sighed. "Jenova...leave me alone."

**dEmOns**

"So now what?" asked Aex. He was covered in cuts and brusies, it was punisment. "We sent him to go get his niece. He will do anything for Lord Void." Zan said, as he looked at Aex. "Really? He would really do that? Wow incredible." Aex said, knowing that Aya will soon be his.

**hIrO**

The Third Tower collapsed, and a beam hit the barrier, making a shield go down. Hiro looked at his hand, and clentched it. "One more...One more Void." He looked up to see Tiamatt, who only had her dragon wings out. She nodded towards him, and she flew to the hideout. Hiro sighed, and shook his head. "I wonder how everyone else is doing." He asked himself, but he was cut off by laughing. "Why, hello there." said a cold voice. Hiro turned around to see a man with long black hair, down to his lower back. He wore all black, and he had a black goatee. His eyes were green, and his skin was very pale. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Hiro, removing _Nagareboshi._

"My name is Dazo. I am looking for my brother. I am a follower of Lord Void." asked Dazo, tilting his head. "Void eh? My name is Hiro Aoyama. A Seraph." Hiro said. "Your the Seraph?! Wow..then you must know my brother! His name is Galn!" He said, smirking evily. "Galn? Your his brother?" Hiro asked, shocked.

**To Be Continuted**

**CR11**


	43. Past

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"So that is who you really are Aya.." Tiamatt said, looking at the teal-haired girl. She only returned a hour ago, and Aya told her all about herself. "Yes..that is what my father told me." Aya said, scratching her head. "That is good Aya. But I have one important question." Aya tilted her head. "What is it?" She asked. "Are you worried? Worried about Hiro?" asked Tiamatt, looking at Aya. "Of course I do Tiamatt.." She said, looking down. "Sorry Aya, I didn't mean-" But she was cut off by a voice. "Tia!" She cocked her head over to see Kadai, who looked worried. "Hiro hasn't come back yet!" She said, worried about her blonde haried friend. Tiamatt looked a bit shock, wasn't he suppose to be here awhile go? "Ara and Kadaj are already looking for him! I'll be waiting at the front door for you Tiamatt!" Kadai said, quickly running out of the room. Tiamatt stood up, and looked at Aya. "Stay here." She said, then disappearing out of the room.

**hIrO**

Hiro just stood in shock at the man, who was smirking evily. But Hiro shook it off. "Galn's brother? Then why are you a follower of Void? Why not help the Seraphs?" Hiro asked. Dazo chuckled. "You don't even know about my brother's past do you? H-" But before he could finish, a yell was heard. It was full of hatred and anger. "DAZO!" Dazo turned to see Galn, who glared at the black haired man, gritting his teeth. "Brother! How are you?" asked Dazo, bowing. "You know I don't consider you a brother anymore Dazo!" Galn yelled, glaring at Dazo. "Just because I did one bad thing.." Dazo said putting his hand on his neck. "YOU DID MORE THEN JUST ONE BAD THING!" Galn roared. "Oh my brother, I guess you still remember that day don't you?" Dazo asked. "Of course I do..it will haunt me for all of my days." Hiro looked at Galn, to see he was very angry. If he wasn't a spirit, he would try to kill Dazo. "But to the point, where is my lovely niece? Sir Aex has gave me a quest to get her." Dazo said, but that made Hiro glare at him.

"I won't allow you to take her." Hiro said. Simple, but had a powerful tone in the voice of the Seraph. Dazo turned to him, eyebrow raised. "Really? What will you do to stop me?" Dazo asked. "Sir Hiro. Dazo may look weak, but he is powerful." Galn said, still giving a glare to Dazo. "My brother is right, do not fight me, just hand over my niece." Dazo said. "I promised that I would protect her from anything. So did Tiamatt, Kadai, Ara, and Kadaj! We swore that we would protect her!" Hiro said, his anger growing. Dazo smirked, but shook his head. "So Seraph, do you wish to fight?" Dazo asked, but he wasn't surprised to see Hiro charging at him, sword drawn. Hiro swung, but Dazo jumped back. "I guess so.." Out of Dazo's sleeves came two short swords. They were curverd, and the hilt had a snake. "Now, shall we dance?"

Hiro swung at him, trying to slash him, but none of his attacks hit him. Instead, Dazo blocked them with ease. Hiro was surprised, but jumped back. "How patheic, not even one attack hit me." Dazo mocked. "Like the old days, right brother?" asked Dazo, who turned to look at the man. Galn remained quiet, but still glared at him. He then spoke up. "How did you get out of your seal?" He asked, with venom in his voice. "Lord Void of course! The God of Demons can do anything! He even gave me my power!" Dazo said. "But..I am ashamed that my niece is not here. So, I will see you later..brother!" Dazo then disappeared. After he did, Galn growled.

"Galn, why do you hate your brother?" asked Hiro, looking at Galn with concern. "Dazo...he and I were different. Dazo was born five years before me. He was loved more by my father then my mother. My father always gave him more attention then I, training him, giving him gifts. My mother loved me though, and her side of the family loved me alot. I did love Dazo as a brother, but something was different in him. He was more evil, filled with malice. One of the real reason I hate him is because he..killed my family. It was when I was fifteen, I was coming back home from my training, when I saw blood in the doorway. I thought that someone was injuried, so I quickly entered. But then.." Galn's voice disappeared for a minute, but it returned. "I saw the bodies of my friends, family, and my best friend. The only people who wasn't there was Dazo, my mother, and my father. I thought a group of demons came, so I dried up my tears and went through the house, looking from room to room. I didn't see anything of course. I was in the special ceremony room, and I heard slashing. I looked around, and I remembered a phrase my father said once. I said it, and a sercet door opened." Galn explained.

"I ran down the staris to a special training room, where I saw Dazo killing my mother. My father was already dead..I remember that moment." Galn continuted.

_Flashback_

_"Dazo?!?! What are yo- AHHH!" Galn's mother screamed, and Dazo laughed. "Good ridance!" Dazo said laughing, throwing Galn's mother's body right next to his father's. Galn's eyes teared up. "Brother! Brother! Why?!" Galn screamed, tears falling fast. Dazo looked at his brother, his eyes filled with malice. "So you seen what happened to your family brother!?!?! Now I proved that I am the most strongest in our family!" Dazo said laughing evily. "No! Brother!" Galn screamed. "I sold my human side to Lord Void! I am now a demon brother! I am the strongest now!" Dazo said, smiling with a murder's glee. "Now, Galn, why don't you join me?" Dazo said, holding his hand out._

Galn looked away. "No. I will not join you! Starting now, Galn Kasma is a only child! He does not have a brother!" Galn said. Dazo smile fell, but it was replaced with a smirk. "Ow..that hurt me so bad!" Dazo said, sarcasm shown in his voice. "Now, prepare to-!" But he was cut off by someone appearing infront of Galn. It was Ziran, who looked at Dazo calmly. "Leave." He said, also very calmly. "Z-Ziran?!?"

_Flashback End._

Hiro's eyes widened. "So..that's what happened.." Hiro said, looking away. "It was the most horrible thing that happened to me. That is where I met Sir Ziran though. So there is a bright side." Galn said, smiling. Hiro nodded, but then remembered Aya. "Why doesn't Aya know?" Galn shook his head. "I don't want my daughter knowning that Dazo is a follower of Void. In my family..I erased him from history." Galn said, looking at Hiro with anger. Not towards Hiro, but towards Dazo. "I understand Galn." Hiro said, smiling a bit. "HIRO!" screamed a voice, and Hiro's eyes widened. "Damn..it's Tiamatt! Galn, leave! She is going to be in a fit of rage!" Galn nodded, and disappeared. 

Hiro turned quickly to see Tiamatt, who looked angry. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING HERE?!?!" Tiamatt yelled at him, causing him to rub the back of his head. "Sorry..I had a run in." Tiamatt sighed. "Well, might as well call Ara, Kadai, and Kadaj...sinc-" But she was cut off by Hiro. "I met Galn's brother." Hiro knew Galn would be upset he told someone, but it was Tiamatt, so he wouldn't mind. "Galn's brother? Hmph, must be praising you or something. Since you found out you were a Seraph, things have changed." Tiamatt said. "He isn't a warrior of Ziran, he is a follower of Void. His name is Dazo. We should make sure he doesn't get Aya." Hiro said, walking ahead of her. Tiamatt looked a bit confused, but sighed. "Alright, I guess we need to take more care of her then."

Hiro nodded, and he looked off the building. He saw the sunset, and he sighed. Tiamatt noticed something in Hiro's eyes. Sadness. "Why are you sad Hiro? I mean, you found out your true destiny after all." Tiamatt said, trying to make the Seraph happier. "I don't know what is wrong with me Tia." Hiro said. "Is it that girl? Yuffie?" asked Tiamatt. Hiro didn't answer. "Hiro. You go-" But she was once again was cut off by a voice. "Hiro." It was Cloud, who jumped onto the roof while Tiamatt was talking. "Cloud what's up? Something wrong?" Hiro asked, turning to the spikey haired man. Cloud shook his head. "We all got worried, so they sent me out to find you." Cloud said, but he saw Tiamatt and sighed. "Someone already beat me to it."

"Alright, I'll meet the both of you back at the hideout. Just don't run off now." Hiro said, smirking a bit. He then jumped off the building, and began to run. But he couldn't help but feel sad. He thought back when he was a child, the promise he made Tiamatt. He was always a hyperactive child. A happy normal child...For the first seven years of his life. He remembered the time he fought Tiamatt, and the time he ran away. The murderss he..no..Void commited with his hands. He remembered falling for Yuffie, fighting along side Avalance. He remembered fighting Sephiroth, not once but twice. He then remembered the incident a couple of months back. And then he remembered when he found out he was a Seraph.

"Hiro, what is the matter?" Hiro stopped quickly to see Ziran, who was right beside of him. "I..was thinking back Ziran. Of how I was before all of this." Hiro said. "Hiro, Galn told me something. You were afraid. Afraid of rejection because you were a Seraph. You thought you would just spread wings and fly away. But you were wrong. We, my line, are protectors. We protect those who are close to us. Like you did with Aya, Tiamatt, Kadai, Kadaj, and Ara. You protected them like they were the most important things this world had." Ziran explained, patting Hiro's shoulder.

"Never be ashamed of your true self. You are the last of us here on this planet." Ziran concluded, about to walk away until Hiro grabbed his shoulder. "What do you want me to do? Expand are-" But Ziran knew where this was going, and he didn't like it. "I don't expect you to just find a woman and just expand. You must be in love with her. Hiro, I know your a good person at heart and soul. You would put your life on the line for someone else. Just wait for the right woman." Ziran said. Hiro nodded, and before he walked away, Ziran spoke. "Dazo is a powerful demon. Beware." And with that, he disappeared.

**aYa**

"No no no! I-" Ara was waving her hands infront of her blushing face, while Kadai and Aya were giggling. "Sure. That's not what-" But Kadai was cut off. "Your just jealous that Kadaj was hugging me because Yazoo never hugged you like that before!!" Ara said, throwing a pillow at Kadai's face. Kadai caught it, while Aya giggled. "WHY Y-" But she was cut off by a hit on the head. "You all are acting like giggly school girls. Grow up!" Tiamatt said, as she gritted her teeth. "Besides I have to tell Aya something that I was reading up. It's about her special power." Tiamatt said, sitting across from Aya. "It's something called 'The Maiden's Kiss'. It's powers are powerful. It inables the user to revive a person, or when someone is a demon, it transforms them back to normal. But there is a downside to it..." Tiamatt said, casting her eyes over to the girls. "What is it Tia?"

"She would have to give up her first kiss. It doesn't matter to me, but to her.."

She looked at Aya, who actually looked confused. "What is a first kiss? I never heard of that." Aya said, tilting her head. "Well, a first kiss is where you kiss a boy for the first time. Your family doesn't count. It is very special to a girl, besides Tiamatt who is ol-" Kadai never got to finish that sentence when she was smacked across the head. "Don't make me mad brat." Ara looked at Aya. "You should save it for someone special, anyone you have in your mind?"

In her mind, the blonde Seraph was kissing her, and she smiled. "Yes...I do have someone in my mind."

Tiamatt sighed, knowing who she was thinking about.

**To Be Contiuned  
CR11**


	44. Jenova

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Lord Void..I'm sorry I failed.." Dazo said. The man was on his knees, head hanging low infront of Void, who was on his throne. "Do not worry Dazo. You already hit a nerve inside of the Seraph and Galn. I am certainly impressed that you hid the truth from Galn. Will he ever know?" Void asked the demon, as Dazo nodded. "One day. That fool deserves to know." Dazo said, standing up. "True, after all, it may even hurt him more then we know. Anyway Dazo, what was your question you wanted to ask me eariler?" Void asked. Zan, who was standing beside of Void, wondered about the question also. "It's about Aya. From what I heard from Aslo, she is in love with the Seraph, Hiro Aoyama. What should I do to trick her?" asked Dazo. "You should make her beilive that Aoyama does not love her." Zan spoke up, but quickly shut his mouth. He felt a force punching him in the stomach hard, making him vomit blue blood. It was against Void's teachings to speak when a question was directed to him. "Good idea Zan, but do not speak when I am suppose to give the answer, understand?"

Zan nodded, wiping the blue blood of the bottom of his lip. "Alright my Lord. I will." Dazo said, bowing infront of the God of Demons. Dazo then disappeared from sight, while Void smiled. _Soon Hiro..very soon your life will be a living hell. _

**hIrO**

"Why aren't we going to the tower now Hiro?!?" screamed a angry Kadai. Hiro has decided to not go to the fourth tower in a rush. Ziran, who has yet to speak to him, has not explained the details of the tower. Besides, he was still tired after the battle with Tax. "Kadai calm down, I'm sure Hiro has a reason. Right Hiro?" Yazoo said, turning to look at the Seraph. Hiro nodded, and spoke. "I am still worn out after the fight with Tax. Besides, Kadai don't you have to train. The last time you fought was with Luza, and the one who weakened her was Aya." Hiro said, who was to busy thinking of what happen between him and Yuffie. _Maybe I shouldn't of been that hard on her. _Hiro thought. Kadai scoffed, and turned around. "Screw it, I am going to go train. Ara!" Ara, who was to busy cleaning her gun, looked at Kadai. "Yea?" Kadai glared at her. "Let's go. It seems the idoit wants to be alone to think about something." Ara sighed and nodded.

When they walked out of the room, it was only Hiro who was left. "Why was I so hard on her..maybe I should go-" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Zack, who was smirking. "Still tired?" Zack said, sitting beside of his friend. "A bit..the truth is Zack. It's Yuffie." Hiro said, scratching his head. Zack looked at the blonde with worry. "I mean...she forgot my promise, almost got married to a demon, and expects me to forgive her?" Hiro said, cracking his knuckles. "Hiro, do you still love her?" Zack asked, making Hiro's eyes widened. "Yes..no..I don't know anymore Zack." Hiro answered. "Zek and the others are truly worried about you. Aeris and I are very worried for you as well. Hell, we wouldn't be here if we didn't." Zack said. "It's up to you if you want to forgive Yuffie or not. But you got to remember, there are other fishes in the sea." He was refering Aya, but since Hiro was some points a idoit, he sighed. "I don't think any girl would like me..I mean come on! I'm a Seraph!" Zack was confused. "Eh? Why wouldn't a girl fall for a angel?" Hiro sighed.

"I have the responsibility of fighting the God of Demons, and being a protector of the world. And also, I having even spread my wings, now that's patheic.." Hiro said, sounding sad. Zack was about to respond, but someone came through the door. It was Aya, who looked a bit worried. "H-Hiro! Tia is introuble! She's acting werid! She is on the roof!" Aya said, her voice filled with worry. Hiro's eyes widened, and he quickly stood up. "Zack! Call everybody to the roof! Aya, hold my hand!" Hiro said, holding his hand out. Aya, while blushing, grabbed his hand. Hiro closed his eyes, and opened them to reveal his glowing white eyes. He then teleported to the roof, praying that his sister was safe.

**rOoF**

Tiamatt was standing up, back turned, looking out on the city. When Hiro and Aya appeared, Hiro gasped, then turned to Aya. "Aya, did you lie?" Hiro asked, his voice filled with anger. Aya shook her head. "No! She was really in pain! She told me to come and get you!" Hiro sighed. "Aya, s-" But he was cut off by a familer voice. "Hiro Aoyama, you have grown." said the voice. Hiro's eyes widened. His eyes turned to look at Tiamatt, and spoke. "You...it..can't be!" Hiro said. Tiamatt laughed, but not a normal laugh. It was a manical laugh, and she turned around. Her skin was a little bit pale, and her eyes were green slits, like Sephiroth's. She grinned. "JENOVA!" Hiro said, as he quickly grabbed Aya, and hid her behind of him. Jenova smirked, but then if fell. "Where are we exactly boy? I've never seen this place before. I haven't-" But she was cut off by Hiro. "Why are you back?! Why are you in Tia's body!??" Hiro said, growling. His teeth were fangs, but Jenova didn't pay attention. "She never told you? I was in her body this whole time."

Hiro's eyes widened. "What?"

But Jenova appeared beside of him, and hit him in the face, sending him flying. "Hiro!" Aya cried, but she was cut off when Jenova grabbed her by the throat and choked her. "Who is this? I can tell this woman cares for you, since she is screaming for me not to kill you." Jenova said, smiling. "Oh, but it would be-" But she was cut off when Hiro appeared, grabbing her hand. "Don't you ever touch her!" Hiro said, removing her hand from Aya's throat and throwing Jenova on to the ground. Jenova growled. "Well you are pretty strong boy. But I guess that I should be more careful, but.." Jenova teleported. "Damn!" Hiro said, looking around. Hiro looked up to see Jenova, Tiamatt's sword out, and going downwards to slash him. Hiro took out his sword and blocking the attack. Jenova, up in the air, smirked at the Seraph. "You really do care for this woman don't you?" Hiro nodded. "Of course I do Jenova. She important to me. I love her like a sister. Though, a disgusting fool like you wouldn't undestand!" Hiro responded.

"I don't need emotions!" Jenova growled, getting back on the ground, sword still locked on with Hiro's. While they both tried to push each other back, Jenova noticed which sword he carried. "That sword..where have I seen it before.." She muttered, but she was cut off by another voice. "Tiamatt! What in the hell are you doing!?" Jenova turned to see Kadaj, Kadai, Ara, Yazoo, Loz, and Avalance. Zek and Xen were also present. "My children! Oh how I missed thee!" Jenova said, sarcasm in her voice. Kadaj's eyes widened. "That voice..." But he was cut off by Hiro. "IT'S JENOVA! SHE IS CONTROLLING TIA!" Hiro yelled, making Jenova growl. "Damn, you ruined my surprise!" She punched his stomach. He flew back a couple of feet, landing right next to the edge of the building. Kadaj smirked. "Jenova eh? The one who tried to manipulate us? Well, this should be fun."

Kadaj charged at Jenova, slashing at her, but each attack was blocked. "What in the-" But Jenova hit him in the face, sending him back. "Kadaj!" Ara said, as Kadaj landed next to her. "Hnn." Jenova said, bored apparently. Arxen growled, and he charged at Jenova, along with Cloud, Zack, Loz, and Tifa. Jenova smirked, and slashed at them, making a wave to hit them back. Aeris quickly ran up to them to heal them, but Jenova teleported behind her. She punched Aeris' back, making her fall to the ground in pain. "So, anyone else wants to fight me?"

Kadai charged, shooting while running sideways. Jenova caught each bullet. "Don't you fools understand? With Tiamatt's body, I am the most powerful being in the universe!" Jenova said, throwing the bullets back at Kadai, who was hit by the bullets. Barret and Vincent shot at her, while Yuffie was running towards Hiro. Hiro was still awake, screaming out not to hurt Tiamatt. "Stop! You'll kill her!" Yuffie made it, and touched his arm. "Hiro..there is nothing we can do. We have to kill her...I'm sorry." Hiro turned to her, and gave her a disgusted look. "What are you saying? You are expecting me to kill my sister!?" Arxen, who sneaked past Jenova, was right beside of Hiro. sighed. "Hiro, we know you have a strong bond with her, but you-" But he was cut off by Hiro, who looked mad. "There is no way in hell I am letting her die!" Hiro said, standing up.

Zek and Xen, who were fighting Jenova, were having a hard time. Zek was already on the brink of blacking out, while Xen was covered in cuts and bruises. "Your a old fool. Fighting the most powerful being." Jenova said, hitting him back. Xen landed beside of Zek, but he pointed his blade at Jenova. "I warn you, you will be defeated!" Xen said. "Oh yea? By who?" asked Jenova. "Look behind you!" Zek said, but a little weakly. Jenova turned to see Hiro, who was already in his partial Seraph form. "He learnt it!? Well, he is still a bit weak, since it's only five percent." Jenova said, as she charged at Hiro. Their blades locked on, but Jenova was taunting him. "You know, you're bleeding." No response. "Come on boy, is this all you got?" She was cut off by a punch to the face. Aya, who was with Ara, Kadai, Yazoo, and Loz, watched hopefully. She skid back a couple of feet, but growled. "You little runt!" Jenova then ran up and slashed Hiro. As many times as Jenova could, she kept slashing at Hiro. She then punched Hiro back, sending him to the next rooftop.

"HIRO!" Yuffie and Aya cried at the same time. Jenova smirked. "So...the Seraph was holding back. He would of finished me easily, but it was thanks to you." Jenova said, looking at Tiamatt's hands. "I am the most powerful being! NO ONE WILL DEFY ME!" She said, laughing afterwards.

"Still as patheic as you use to be Jenova."

Jenova froze, her body shook. The voice made Jenova shake. It was the same one that terrified her years ago, and it still haunts her.

"V-V-Void..." She said, turning and looking up to see the God of Demons. Void smirked. "It's been awhile..you patheic wench." Everyone was surprised how Jenova acted. She was on her knees, looking at Void in fear. "Void! I-I killed them! It w-was my p-pleasure of killing the Seraph!" Jenova said, trying to sound confident. But Void laughed, making everyone's spines to shiver. "How patheic..The Seraph wouldn't die that easily wench. He was merely holding back because of the woman. He is mine to kill. Besides..he and that woman are stronger then you." Void said. Jenova gasped. "W-What? This woman is-" But she was cut off by Void, who appeared infront of her. She shrieked, and quickly crawled back. "Your a fool. This woman could of beaten you in a heartbeat if she released her full power."

Jenova shook her head. "I-I could-" But Void, yet again, cut her off. "Jenova, I would like to kill you myself. But..everyone here seems to hate you as much as I do." Void said, smiling. "B-But they're dead..." Void smirked. "No..that woman retained you from killing them. She has more power then you ever will. Now, I bid you farewell...since someone here is very angry. I suggest you beg for mercy." And with that, the God of Demons disappeared.

Jenova stood up, and shook her head. "That boy and this woman are stronger then me?!? How?!" But she was cut off by a sound, a single sound that made everyone turn to look at the building across from them.

**"Grrrrr..."**

**To Be Contiuned**

**CR11**


	45. The Second Tail

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Across the building from them, was Hiro, who was covered in the dark aura. His claws were the same. His fangs were still out of his mouth, and the horns were bigger. His eyes were red slits, and bigger and rounder. Instead of aura tails, two real tails appeared. One was like a black dragon's tail, while the other was a furry black tail. He was on all fours, like he was a skeletion for a animal. His face was full of fury, and full of bloodlust. "What..is that?" asked Jenova, shocked. **"RAHHHH!" **Hiro roared, causing him to jump at Jenova. Jenova quickly grabbed Tiamatt's sword and blocked it, while Hiro's face made a evil grin, his eyes focused on her's. "This is Void's summon form, Beast! Damn it it's the second tail!" Jenova said, but she was cut off when she felt something around her legs. It was Hiro's dragon tail, which he used to pick her up and threw her five rooftops away. Yuffie and Aya watched in both shock, and fear. The man they loved is now a beast. Jenova stood up, and wiped the blood off of her mouth. "Damn...it's the second tail..." Jenova said. She then saw Hiro, jumping from the buildings.

When Hiro made it to the rooftop she was on, he swung his right claw at her, making Tiamatt's sword to fly out of her hand. Before Jenova could get it, Hiro punched Jenova in the face, sending her up in the air. _He isn't holding back, it seems he only sees me, not this woman. _ She thought. She put her hand on her shoulder, and out of nowhere, she removed a bone from Tiamatt's body. It was a bone sword, which made Hiro's face to look a bit puzzled. Jenova dived at Hiro, but Hiro quickly disappeared, making Jenova land on the ground, turning her head right to left. "Where the hell is he? No...wait a minute.." She quickly felt a clawed hand on her leg, and the nails going deeper in the skin. She looked down and saw nothing but Hiro's clawed hand coming out of the roof. Hiro jumped through it, and grabbed the other leg. He landed on the roof, and jumped up in the air.

When he was high enough in the air, he started to do front flips, while still holding Jenova. He started to spin faster and faster, making Jenova curious. After gaining alot of speed during flipping, Hiro threw Jenova at the ground, at full force. "How in the hell??!?" She said, as she crashed through the building. Hiro landed on the other building, still on all fours, waiting for Jenova to reappear. He then let out a roar. The roar was a taunt, aimed to Jenova. When the smoke cleared, Jenova was standing up, blood pouring from a wound on her leg. "He is more powerful then I expected...guess I have to kick it up a notch." Jenova said, healing the wound. "But it suprises me, he isn't in his third tail, and he has lost all sight of Tiamatt.." Jenova said. Jenova then jumped up to return the battle, landing infront of Hiro.

She swung the sword at him, but Hiro dodged. Hiro took his fur tail, and swung it at Jenova's arm, hitting her. It made her skid, but she still attacked. She tried to stab him with the bone sword, but Hiro grabbed it with his hand. He grunted as he picked Jenova up, while she still held the sword. He threw her again, sending her near the others. But Jenova recovered in the air, landing on the next building. _I guess I have to manipulate him..it's the only way to attack. _Hiro's face was still filled with rage, and he showed his fangs in a way that threatend Jenova. "So you would kill your own sister eh Hiro? I thought you loved Tiamatt." Jenova taunted, making Hiro's face turn into a shocked one. His voice was terribly horse when he spoke. **"Tiamatt...?" **He said slowly, his eyes filled with horror. He stood there in shock, which made Jenova take her chance.

She quickly jumped over to his building and she swung the sword at him. But Hiro grabbed it, and his face told her he was incredibly angry. Jenova tried to make the sword go forth, but Hiro eventually had control, and he took his clawed hand, making it into a fist. He threw the punch down, hitting Jenova in the shoulder where she removed the bone. She flew down the building shattering it. Both he and Jenova fell through the shattered building. Smoke appeared, covering the area Hiro and Jenova landed onto. Jenova landed on the ground hard, and she looked around. She stood up, and took the bone sword. She placed it back into her body, making the bone become arranged where it was suppose to be. She looked over to her right to see Tiamatt's blade. She took it, and looked around for Hiro. "I guess he also is looking for me..I should be cautious.." Jenova whispered to herself.

She heard a growl, and she turned to see Hiro, who was only a couple of feet away from her. Jenova smirked when she noticed Hiro wasn't going to attack at the second. "Your pretty powerful in that form. Not as strong as you truly are in your Seraph form." Jenova said. Hiro didn't respond, but showed his fangs. "Why do you want to fight me? Why don't we join sides? Of course, I would have to control this patheic excuse for a human-" She noticed Hiro's eyes, and he appeared infront of her. He swung his right hand, though Jenova blocked it. "So..you do still have some control. I see you still want to protect this woman. Though, you are killing her." Hiro growled as he punched Jenova in the stomach, making her vomit some blood. Jenova tried to do the same, but Hiro grabbed her hand. He twisted it, making her whole body twist.

She landed on the ground, but Hiro didn't stop there. He picked her up again, and jumped in the air. He was about to flip, until he felt a stab in his right leg. "I am not going through that trick!" Jenova said. Hiro growled, and instead, let her go. They both swung attacks at each other with incredible speed.

**aRxEn**

Arxen stood in amazement as he watched Hiro and Jenova fight. He looked at Yuffie and Aya, who both were crying. The others were just as shocked, but Xen stood up. "Arxen, you knew about Hiro unleashing the first tail am I correct?" Xen said. Arxen remained quiet, but you could tell by his expression that it was yes. "The same with you Cloud, you also knew." Cloud nodded. Yuffie stood up, filled with anger towards the two. "Why didn't you say anything!?!?" She yelled. "Yuffie. Hiro wouldn't want anyone to know." Cloud said, looking down. "Cloud that still doesn't give you the right to keep things from us!" Tifa yelled at her lover. "Cloud, no matter what you should of told us! We can help Hiro!" Aeris said, still shaking at the fact of Hiro being a demon again. "You don't get it!" Yuffie shook her head. "Hiro is Hiro! He woul-" But Arxen, in a fit of rage, grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen! The reason why Hiro doesn't want anyone knowing is because he loses thought with every tail he releases! Why do you think he is fighting Tiamatt's body without thinking straight! And if he releases the final tail he would kill all of us! Even you!" Arxen said, shaking her. Yuffie's eyes widened, tears falling. Everyone stood in silence, shocked by the fact. Aeris was holding on to Zack, Tifa was crying on Cloud's shoulder. Red, Vincent, and Shelke sat there, though you could tell they were sad. Barret, Reeve, and Cid were silent. Zek had his fist clentched, while Xen closed his eyes. "If you all were wondering.." They all turned to Xen, and Arxen let Yuffie go. "I knew because I felt the aura. I also fought a remenat demon of Void, which appeared twenty nine years ago. It, like Hiro, was a Beast, and it took me a while to kill it." Xen said. "Hiro must of been cursed by Void. Just make sure he doesn't release any more tails."

Kadaj was still laying down, but he looked at Hiro and Jenova, who were fighting as hard as they could. Ara, who was healing Kadaj, also watched. Kadai had her fist clenched, while Yazoo and Loz tried to comfort her. "Hiro better not lose. And he better not kill Tiamatt either." Ara said, watching the fight. "Who cares if she dies!?! She is merely a vessel for Jenova! Are you guys idoits!?" Kadai said. Apparently, she wasn't thinking about Tiamatt, only Jenova. In reality, she thought of Tiamatt as a best friend, but only rage for the Calamity filled her with anger. "Kadai! What the hell are you saying!? This is Tiamatt!" Ara said, standing up. "Screw it!" Kadai yelled in anger, walking inside of the house, slamming the door. Kadaj sighed. "She'll get over it...but I am sort of angry with Tiamatt myself. Why wouldn't she tell us that she is carrying Jenova? And of all people, she didn't tell Hiro!" Kadaj said, still watching the fight. "She didn't tell Aya either..but..look at her." Ara said, looking over at the teal-haired girl.

"She looks terrible. She must feel horrible seeing the two people she cares for the most fighting in a life-or-death battle." Kadaj said. "And to top it off, Hiro is a demon right now.." Ara said, looking sad. "B-But..why does Hiro have to be like that? I-I mean, he doesn't have to go into a demon form right? H-He could use his Seraph power right?" Loz sturred. Yazoo thought for a moment, eyes closed, but reopened them. "The reason why is because he didn't want to hurt Tiamatt. But now, I guess seeing us hurt must of angered him. Also, Void's appearence must of helped the rage." Yazoo said. They all stood in silence, until a voice appeaerd. "No, the second tail?!?" They turned to see Razen, Kaza, Lorrile, Ziran, and Galn. "Damn it! It must be Jenova!" Kaza said, worried for his nephew. Lorrile was crying while Razen held her, stroking her hair. Ziran remained silent, but watched the fight progress.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Galn said, looking around. He spotted her, and was about to run up to her, but Yazoo caught his arm. "Leave her alone right now, she is in a terrible state." Yazoo said. "Oh..I will." Galn said, taking Yazoo's hand off. Ziran watched carefully, but then turned to Razen. "Razen, I can feel more then just two evil auras here. I think _**he**_ came here also." Ziran said, avoiding Void's name. "I guess so as well. I can also feel the aura." Razen said, as Lorrile still sobbed into his chest. Ziran turned back to the fight. He breathed deeply, and watched as his own successor fought like a demon. "Void.." Ziran muttered, his eyes actually filled with anger. But they turned back to calm, when he noticed they both slowed down, and they both landed on two seprate buildings. He listened in, trying to hear what the two were saying.

**hIrO**

Hiro growled as he got on the building. Jenova increased her power, but since she is to damaged, she couldn't hit Hiro as much as she was planning to. Hiro got the most hits with his claws, though, he did get stabbed a couple of times. He growled, but remained in the same place. Jenova breathed heavily, since she was fighting the second tailed beast, it would be hard to just go in there and win. She has fought one before, but it took a long time. Though, with Tiamatt's body, she could of easily won. But now, she fought someone who had Void within him, so the God of Demons' old vessel must of powered the form up. The fight has exhausted her, but she had to kill him. But she heard a voice inside of her head. "_Jenova! Please stop! Don't kill him!"_

"You stopped me before, so do you expect me to let you stop me again?" Jenova asked the inner voice. "_Jenova! STOP!" _But Jenova just smirked, and she opened her hand. The white flame appeared, and she shouted out to Hiro. "So Hiro?! Do you want to finish this!?" Hiro's fangs made a little smirk, but turned back to normal. His clawed hands glowed with darkness, along with his feet. _I guess I have to. It may hurt, but I would rather get hurt then just die! _Jenova said, as she charged at Hiro. Hiro charged at her, and his hands and feet were very dark that you couldn't see them. **"DIE!" **Hiro yelled in a horse voice, but he noticed something. It was Tiamatt. His face made a worried expression, and his orginal self could be heard. _Tiamatt? Damn..what is wrong with me? I have to lower down the power! _His hands and feet power were lowered down, enough to let Tiamatt live, and enough to make Jenova leave for awhile.

Jenova made the first move, trying to stick the ball into Hiro's chest. Hiro though, dissapeared, only to teleport behind of her. He kicked her back, making a boom. He disappeared again, and he started to do a series of teleports with attacks. The sounds were like a bat hitting a wall, and Jenova screamed with each attack, making a mixture of sounds. When Hiro was done, he lifted up his right hand, and it glew a bit darker. He hit Jenova in the forehead, sending her to land right on the building near the others. She landed on the ground right infront of Cloud. Her skin turned back to normal, and Cloud got down on the ground and opened one eye, and the color was her normal eletric blue eyes. "She's back to normal. Don't worry, she is alive. I doubt she will die, Hiro must of came to his senses." Cloud said, but then saw Hiro, who was still in his second tailed form. He was looking down at Tiamatt, his face emotionless.

"Hiro?" Yuffie said, and Aya stood up. They both walked close to him, and Hiro snapped. He turned around and tried to claw Yuffie, who was pulled back by Arxen. Hiro then turned to Aya, who stood there in fear. Hiro swung his claw at her, but she was grabbed by Galn, who quickly hugged her, and he glared at Hiro. Hiro growled but then took a closer look at the two he attacked. His eyes widened, and he crawled back. Ziran took out a old parchment, and took out a sword. He cut his finger, and blood was coming out of it. This time, he drew a triangle, with a small circle in the middle. Five lines connected with the circle, and he drew a bold line down the middle. He placed his hand on it, and it glew. He teleported infront of Hiro, who growled, but he thrusted the parchment onto his chest, sending a shock to go through him.

Hiro's claws turned back into regular hands, and his horns disappeared. The tails also, while the fangs slowly transformed back into his mouth. His eyes transformed back into there normal blue, and they turned back to there regular size. The dark aura was sucked in to the parchment, and Ziran removed it. Hiro's eyes closed, and he layed on the ground, blacked out. Aya was crying hard, Yuffie did also. Ziran turned to them. "It wasn't his fault. The Beast made him lose thought. Though, he was holding it back a bit. His inner self told him it was you two as hard as it could, but the Beast weakened him a bit." They both nodded, but still cried. Ziran turned to Tiamatt. "She also was controlled. Do not hate her though. Those series of attacks must of made her black out for a bit. My Darkness drain must of helped Hiro, but made him black out as well. Miss Aeris, I need you to heal these twos wounds. There fight was tough, knowing how strong Jenova is compared to all of you."

Zack and Cloud picked up the two warriors, but Ziran spoke up again. "Galn, Arxen, even if you were to grab them, Hiro wouldn't of hit them. He would of stop midway. Though, it was a good choice. The only tail left is the final tail..the third. I pray he does not use it." Ziran said, as he looked at Hiro. "Jenova must of been disabled for now, and she must be scared to know that _**he **_is back also." Ziran said. "Now..I must take my leave. Sana must be waiting for me." With that, Ziran disappeared.

**dEmOnS**

"What a strange concidence. Jenova returned. But I guess the Seraph taught her a lesson. It was to bad though, since he still had control." Vex said, snickering afterwards. Zan sighed. "Void already knows, he was watching. Though, I am still humored to see that Jenova controlled that woman's body." Aex nodded in agreement. "I thought she was more of a lunatic, I haven't seen her for a long time. But, it was to bad that she couldn't come back to-" But Aslo cut him off. "Jenova has became a pain. Watching her from our prison made me jealious, since I haven't fought or caused mayhem for a long time. But now..we have all the time in the world. But why won't Void let us out of the city?" The mohawk demon asked. "You patheic oaf! You don't remember the plan!?" Vex said. He wasn't afraid of Aslo, but he knew his punches do hurt. "Ahh..the plan." Zan said, smirking evily.

_**Next morning**_

Hiro woke up startled. The last thing he remembered was accidently attacking Yuffie and Aya. But he remembered Tiamatt, and he looked over. He didn't see her in the bed next to him. He got up, and quietly went up to the roof, to see Tiamatt. "Tia! Are you alright?" Hiro asked, but Tiamatt didn't answer. "Tiamatt, answer me!" Hiro said, making her turn around. "Hiro..." She said slowly. Hiro noticed she looked sad. "Tiamatt? What's wrong?" Tiamatt made a sad smirk. "Hiro, I'm sorry, but I have to leave." she said, making Hiro gasp. "What? Tiamatt, why?" Tiamatt shook her head. "I was unable to stop Jenova...I bet your wondering why I have her in me right?" Tiamatt said.

"I was used in a new branch of the Jenova Project. It was attempting to give humans the transformative and mutative abilties the Jenova cells posess. I am the only last known survivor of the expierment. That is how I can transform into different animals. When you were seven, the cells were going to fully activate, so I left to the Mount Nibel reactor for two years until I managed to escape. Unlike the others though, I was injected with alot of Jenova cells.." She explained. "Can't I just learn how to use my Seraph powers to remove them? Jenova-" But Tiamatt cut him off. "No. It is impossible. I was injected with so much cells that my body is dependent on them. If the cells die, or if they are removed, I would die." Tiamatt explained, making Hiro look down.

It was a moment of silence until Hiro spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jenova?" Hiro said, looking straight into Tiamatt's eyes. "I didn't want to place your problems on you, and besides, you have already a load of stuff to worry about." She responded. "Tiamatt, your my sister, I would help you in anyway possible! You know that! Besides I sti-" But he was cut off by Tiamatt, who gave him a sad smile. "Hiro...You've done enough for me, way to much. More then I could ever repay you for." Tiamatt said. Hiro noticed something he hasn't seen for a while, tears came out of her eyes. "Hiro...I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I've done enough to hurt you guys all ready.." Hiro looked down. "I can't win can I?" Hiro asked himself. "Tia I-"

She was already gone.

"Tiamatt! Tiamatt this isn't a funny joke!" Hiro said, looking around. But he shook his head. "Tiamatt...I know I will see you soon." He said, walking back into the building. He was sad about Tiamatt leaving..he might as well go to Kadaj's room to tell him.

When Hiro made it, he saw Kadai, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Ara, Arxen, and Aya. Aya was sitting on the couch with Ara, and she looked a bit upset. Arxen was against the wall with Kadaj, while Yazoo, Loz, and Kadai were sitting around the table. Arxen noticed Hiro, and gasped, making everyone look up. Aya's eyes widened, and Hiro thought she would of run off. But Ara held her down, and she gave him a look that means. 'Apology-now'. Arxen walked up to his best friend, and patted his shoulder. "I forgive you...your my best friend remember?" Arxen said, smiling a bit. Hiro smiled and nodded, and Kadaj also smiled. "I do to!" Yazoo nodded. "I do as well Hiro." Loz jumped up. "Me to!" But Kadai, Ara, and Aya remained quiet. Hiro noticed this, and he noticed Aya was shaking.

"Aya..." Aya didn't even look at him. "Aya...I'm so sorry.." His voice was shaking, was he really going to cry? "I-I..." Aya heard his trembling voice, and she looked up. He had tears falling, and he wiped it with his arm. "I didn't want to hurt you! I-I didn't want t-to hurt anyone! P-Please forgive me!" Hiro said, his tears falling even faster. Aya didn't move. "I-I-I..." Hiro hasn't cried this hard forever. It was strange really. But then he saw Aya get up, and she ran over to him. She embraced him. "Hiro...I forgive you...I know you didn't mean to." She said softly, making Hiro embrace her back. Ara made a small smile. "I forgive you to buddy!" But Kadai sighed. "I forgive you, just not _her._" Hiro let go of Aya at that comment. "What?"

"She was a-"

"I don't really give a damn if she was a vessel for Jenova! She is still Tiamatt! Ever thought of that!?!" Hiro said, anger building up. Kadai's eyes widened. How could she be so stupid? Tiamatt was Tiamatt afterall, she wasn't Jenova. "Your right...I have to go talk to her." But that made Hiro feel worse. "Hiro? What's up?" Ara asked, looking at Hiro with worry. "Tiamatt left...she felt bad because she attacked everyone." Everyone gasped, besides Arxen. _Jenova must of manpiulated her...just like Sephiroth. _Arxen thought. "I'll go-" Arxen was abou to go after her, but Hiro grabbed his shoulder. "Don't, she'll come back, I know it." Hiro said. Arxen nodded. "Alright."

"Wheres the others?" Hiro asked, wondering where they were. "They are all asleep, the battle must of took a toll on them. Ziran I heard, was waiting for you at the entrance." Arxen said. Hiro nodded. "Alright, I'll go." Hiro then teleported.

**EnTrAnCe**

"Sir Hiro.." Galn said, as he saw Hiro appear. Hiro looked at Galn, and Galn shook his head. "I know. Apology accepted." He said, making a smile. Hiro smiled back, and Ziran sighed. "All right, let's get to business. It's time for you to know about the final Tower Watcher." 

**To Be Contiuned**

**CR11**


	46. A Arguement and Preperation

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Tiamatt walked through the empty streets of the Demon Utopia, planning to leave the city. She felt guilt for letting Jenova control her, let alone making Hiro go into his two tailed state. She felt another sting of guilt for leaving without saying goodbye to everyone, especially Aya. While she walked, she heard a voice. "Tiamatt? Tiamatt is that you?" Tiamatt turned around to see Dr. Dexel and Kos, who both looked shocked. "Doctor? Sir what are you doing here?" asked Tiamatt. "We came to look for Hiro, it seems Void has been released. We wondered what is going on?" Dr. Dexel asked. "Well, Hiro has found out he was a Seraph, did you know that doctor?" Tiamatt asked. "Yes, but I swore to myself I couldn't tell him. It wasn't my place. But Tiamatt, tell me all that has happened." Dr. Dexel said. Tiamatt told him of the Four Towers, and of the Demoic Five. The only thing she left out was Hiro turning into the Beast two times. "I see, but why are you leaving?" Tiamatt looked down, clearly upset. "Kos, go to the building that Tiamatt told us about..I'll meet you there." Kos was about to upject, but remembered when Dr. Dexel told him how much Hiro and Tiamatt mean to him. He nodded, and ran off.

When he was out of earshot, Dr. Dexel nodded at Tiamatt. "Tiamatt, tell me what happened..you left something out." Tiamatt's eyes widened. "How did yo-" But Dr. Dexel laughed. "I knew you for a long time Tiamatt, Hiro and I can tell when you lie." Tiamatt sighed in defeat. "Hiro...he has activated a summoning form of Void's, called Beast." Dr. Dexel's face turned pale, but had a serious look. "Go on." He said. "The first time he activated it was when Aex tried to steal Aya. Luckily it was the first tail, but it still shocked me how much power it had. I thought everything would be okay until..._**she **_took me over." Dr. Dexel closed his eyes. "Jenova..." Tiamatt nodded. "She tried to kill everyone. I tried to retain her from killing them, though she did hurt them both physically and emotinally. Hiro went into his partial Seraph form, but he held so much power back because of me. Jenova thought she killed him, though..Void appeared. I could sense Jenova's fear. Void is truly terrifiying, I even admit it. I think Hiro does to. When he disappeared, Hiro unleashed the second tail, making him go into a frenzy. Though, he didn't kill me, he made Jenova leave me alone for awhile. I explained everything to him before I left.."

Dr. Dexel remained quiet. After five minutes of silence, he spoke up. "Remember the day you left? When Hiro was seven?" Tiamatt looked up and nodded. "Hiro..he was incredibly sad. He didn't want to play or do anything he use to do with you. He was crying when you left, thought he did say he would keep that promise. But something else happened that day...something Hiro can't remember." Dr. Dexel pushed up his glasses. "I decided to let him train in the SOILDER training room when he was younger. When we got there, five SOILDER were talking about you. Making fun of you really. Hiro told them to back off, making one of them to hit him hard in the stomach. I tried to scold them, but they just said he was a patheic thing like you. Out of rage, he turned into a demon, injurying them badly. They quit being SOILDER after recovering, though they apolized to Hiro. Hiro didn't remember any of it."

Tiamatt stood there shocked. "Did..Hiro really do that? Would he do all that for me..?" But Dr. Dexel laughed. "Are you kidding? Hiro cared for you alot. He loved you Tiamatt. Besides me, no one would play with him. I was always busy with my work, making Hiro feel alone. When he met you, I saw a twinkle in his eye. It was a feeling that you would be the closest thing to family he would have. The bond between you two was very important to him. I remember the day that Hiro saw you again. I was hiding when I saw the both of you. I knew you were trying to keep him safe by threatening to kill him. But you taught him some things, like never to back down. That's what he did. Tiamatt, remember, Hiro is your brother. He would protect you from everything in your path." Dr. Dexel said, smiling. He then noticed a small tear going down Tiamatt's face, making him smile. "Tiamatt..are you crying?"

Tiamatt shook her head, quickly wiping off her face. "N-No! Why would I do that?" Dr. Dexel laughed again. "Same old stubborn Tiamatt. Oh, I brought something." He pulled out a wallet, and he walked up to Tiamatt. He opened it, and in the front page, was a picture. The picture was of Tiamatt and Hiro, when Hiro was younger. It had Hiro winking and smiling, while holding on to a small sword. Tiamatt was right beside of him, a small smile on her face. She had a sword with her as well. Tiamatt smiled. "You actually kept this old photo?" Dr. Dexel nodded. "You two are the most important people in my life. My wife and two children were killed by a pale man. The rest of my family were already dead. This was taking four days before you left." Dr. Dexel said. "Doctor..Thank you." She said, still smiling. "No..I should thank the both of you. You two filled that empty hole in my life." The doctor said. "I guess this won't change your mind?"

Tiamatt nodded. "I'm sorry...I need to be alone." Dr. Dexel sighed, but nodded. "I understand. Kos and I will be at that building if you need us." The gray-haired man said, turning around. "I guess I will see you around Tiamatt?" Tiamatt nodded. "Alright. Good-bye for now!"

**aYa**

"Aya, whats wrong?" Kadai asked Aya. To her, it was easy to move around in. She sat across from Kadai and Aya, looking down. "Tiamatt. I really miss her.." Aya said, feeling incredibly sad. Kadai and Ara looked at each other, and they turned back to Aya. "Aya, I'm sure that Tiamatt will come back." Ara said, trying to lighten the teal-haired girl up. "It isn't in Tiamatt's nature to just up and leave. Especially with you and Hiro here." Kadai said. "Hiro..." Aya whispered his name. How much pain did Hiro feel now? First he finds out that he is a Seraph, and his duty is to fight the God of Demons. Then he finds out that he is still carrying a dangerous power within him, and that he almost hurt herself and Yuffie. Then, his sister left. Her pain is nothing compared to his. She realized that. "Aya?" Kadai said, worried. Aya looked up. "What do you think Hiro is doing?" She asked. "I think he is with Avalance, Zek, Xen, Rachel, and Larsina. From what I heard. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are training while the children are watching." Kadai said.

Ara looked at the teal-haired girl, noticing her sadness has increased. _It must be because he is around that Kisaragi girl. _

**hIrO**

"Dude you seriously have to lighten up! I'm sure Tiamatt will come back!" Arxen said, smirking. Everyone was in a gathering room, talking about Tiamatt leaving. "Arxen's right, I'm sure she will turn around." Cloud said, as Tifa layed her head on his shoulder. Yuffie remained quiet. She thought having Tiamatt around was sort of bad, since Jenova was inside of her. Hiro has explained about Tiamatt being a new branch of the Jenova project. "Did she mention where she was goin?" asked Barret, as he took a drink of water. "I would be chasing after her if I knew!" Hiro said. "Listen kid." Hiro turned his attention to Cid, who was actually not smoking. "I know your going through alot of pain, but we should focus on the job at hand. Tiamatt will come around, I just know it!" The pilot said, making Hiro smile. Yuffie was still puzzled. Aeris and Zack told Hiro the same thing. Vincent, who was behind of Hiro, opened his eyes. "Hiro. Jenova wouldn't come back until Void is gone, am I right?" Hiro turned around, and nodded.

"But I think she is still worried about it Vincent..poor Tiamatt." Rachel said, feeling sad for her friend. "Oh come on Rachel! Tiamatt had enough power to hold Jenova back from killing us! I'm sure she would have the power to come back!" Larsina said, patting Rachel's back. "Jenova is quite the nusiance. It's to bad we can't get rid of her." Zek said, groaning. "The demons are our main objective right now." Xen said.

"But what I don't understand is why you guys won't just let her leave! I mean, she has Jenova in her right?"

Everyone tensed up. Yuffie just said the wrong thing. "Yuffie, just because she has Jenova in her doesn't mean she is Jenova." Red XIII said, trying to make the conversation not make a certain blond mad. "Red has a point Yuffie. Tiamatt wouldn't dare kill us." Zack said. "I still think she should stay a way. No offense, I just don't want to figh-" But she was cut off by Hiro, who stood up. He had a very disgusted look on his face. "How dare you." Hiro said, making her puzzled. "What? I was just saying what was on my mind." Yuffie said. "I didn't mean anything by it Hiro." Hiro gritted his teeth. "You don't understand what it's like Yuffie." Hiro said. "I perfectly understand-" Hiro growled. "No you don't! You don't understand what it's like to have something sealed inside of you!" Hiro yelled, making Yuffie gasp.

"I would never dare leave Tiamatt just because Jenova was inside of her!" Hiro said, making Yuffie stand up. "Maybe I don't understand! But I still don't want to fight Jenova again!" Yuffie yelled back. "Yuffie you still don't get it! Tiamatt wouldn't let Jenova control her on purpose! Tiamatt isn't like that!" Hiro said. "She was always against me!" Yuffie said. "That's because you tore my heart into bits and pieces! She is my sister! I did the same when Sephiroth came back to see her!" Hiro said, making Cloud look up. He still didn't dare join in. "I thought you were a only child!" Yuffie said. "By blood! But when I was living with Shinra when I was younger, Tiamatt was there as well! We have a sibling bond! She is important to me!" Hiro yelled. "What do you know about having something inside of you!" Her mouth was beating her brain by a mile. Hiro's eyes widened. "How do I know!? I had Void within me! He is the reason I'm here! He is the reason my life was a living hell! He is the reason I know how Tiamatt feels!" Hiro said.

"It is all his fault I didn't know anything of my true past! Yuffie, you lived a happy life! You had a family to grow up with! A father! I had only Tiamatt, who had to leave when I was seven and Dr. Dexel! Then I found Zek, Xen, Larsina, and Rachel, who later died! Then I met Avalance, and I thought it was a good life! Then I 'died' and made a promise! When I came back, you were engaged to a demon just because you felt lonely!!" Hiro yelled. Yuffie was about to respond, before Hiro started again. "Now, I fight the God of Demons and his minions, and now I have to find my sister! And you talked about her that way! Yuffie, I thought you would never say that about my sister!" Hiro said, tears falling out of his eyes. Yuffie then realized what she has started. Arxen stood up, and grabbed Hiro's arm. "Hiro come on, let's go up to my room to talk for a minute." He looked at Yuffie, giving her a look that said: You-should-think-about-this-whole-thing look, and walked out of the room with Hiro.

Yuffie's eyes widened, and she slowly got back into the chair, and looked horrified. "What..have I done?" Yuffie said, tears coming out of her eyes. "You pretty much hurt Hiro's feelings horribly enough to make him actually yell at you." Vincent said, sitting in Hiro's spot. "I..didn't mean it. I guess. I am still haunted about Jenova that I see Tiamatt as her..I am so stupid!" Yuffie yelled, holding her head. Her tears were going down her face freely, and Aeris walked over to her. She hugged Yuffie, and Yuffie still cried. "What should I do?" Yuffie asked Aeris, and Aeris let go of her. "I would go apolize to Hiro, he seems really hurt by what you said." Yuffie nodded. "But wait awhile, I think Arxen and Hiro are talking..."

Arxen and Hiro sat across his table, Hiro looking sad, while Arxen was eating a piece of pie. "You sure you don't want any man?" asked Arxen, and Hiro shook his head. "Oh well, more for me!" But he turned serious when he saw Hiro clentch his fist, and he shook his head. "Yuffie didn't think straight..she is probaley down stairs finding a way to apolize." Arxen said, and Hiro looked up. "What should I do Arxen. I know all about Aux now from Ziran. Should I go to the final tower?" Hiro asked, making Arxen confused. But he got it in a minute. "You want to finish the job as soon as possible, so you can look for Tiamatt." Hiro nodded. "Dude, I'm sure Tiamatt is fine. I kinda can tell she is the kind of woman who can take care of herself." That made Hiro chuckle. "Your right.."

Hiro smiled a bit. "I'm sure she can take care of herself." He said, standing up. "So what are you going to do?" asked Arxen. "I need you to gather up Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Cloud, Zek, and Xen. Meet me outside on the roof okay?" Hiro said. "I get where your coming from! Alright!" Arxen then ran out of his apartment, smirking. Hiro sighed. He walked into his apartment, and grabbed _Nagareboshi_.

**aYa**

"Listen to me. I want to search for Tiamatt, and I need the both of you to help."

Kadai and Ara smirked, and nodded. Aya smiled. "We are going to bring Tiamatt back! Meet me infront of the entance." Kadai nodded and ran off, while Ara saluted her. "Alrighty boss!" Aya giggled, and Ara ran off. _I will need a weapon, now where did Tia put them. _Aya thought, looking around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw _Spirtius_, which was in Hiro's room. She walked over there, and took the staff. _Hiro's mother used this staff. Maybe I can use it to! _Aya said, gripping it. _Tiamatt, I promise that I will bring you back!_

**rOoF**

"You guys ready? We are going to the final tower." Hiro said, as the rest of the gang nodded. "Alright, we will split up into two groups. Kadaj, Arxen, and Zek will come with me. We will focus to get to the top of the tower. Cloud, Xen, Yazoo, and Loz. You will focus on clearing the outside and inside of regular demons." They all nodded. "Let's go!" Hiro said, jumping off of the roof. He looked at the final tower, which was not very far. _One last tower Void! _Hiro thought, as he ran to the tower.

**dEmOnS**

"Damn it!" Aex said, killing the nearest demon near him by only hitting him. "Damn Seraph...he is getting closer!" Aex growled as he killed the weak demons near him. But he stopped, and smiled. "Wait..I am forgetting about the plan! Why am I being so dramatic?" He asked himself. "Well, I guess I just have to remember my duty in the plan..."

**To be Continued**

**CR11**


	47. The Final Tower: Part I

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Die!" Hiro yelled, cutting a small demon in his way. Hiro slashed at another, then kicked the thrid, making it fly back. Arxen was casting spells while Kadaj and Zek killed the others. The inside of the tower was a old temple, strange paintings on the walls. Hiro put his hand to his ear, a commucatior that they have given each other. "Cloud, how is it out there?" He asked. _"Pretty well, the demons are weak. But I don't see any sign of Tiamatt." _Cloud spoke through the commucatior. "Just keep a eye out, she should be near here. Have you called the others on your cellphone?" Hiro asked. _"Yes. Tifa told me that Aya, Kadai, and Ara are gone. Kadai left a note saying that they're looking for Tiamatt." _A smile went pass Hiro's face. "Alright. Thank you for the info." Hiro said, putting _Nagareboshi _back into his sheath, which now was around his waist. _"No problem, over and out." _Hiro turned to Arxen, who had his arms crossed. "So, did they see her?" Arxen asked, scratching his head. "No, but Aya, Ara, and Kadai are looking for her." Hiro said. Kadaj heard the name Ara and quickly turned to Hiro. "I hope they will be safe. Especially..." But he stopped, covering his mouth. Hiro laughed. "You mean Ara right?"

Kadaj nodded, blushing a bit. Zek smirked. "I'm she'll be fine." Zek said, as he stood beside of the silver-haired boy. "Yea, you're right." Kadaj said sighing. "Alright, let's get back to business. We should be near Aux by now." Hiro said, crossing his arms. "The stairs should be near..Let's go." Hiro said, walking off. Arxen and the other two followed. As they walked, Hiro felt a bit uneasy. _This is the first time in a tower without Tiamatt helping at all. _Zek noticed the look on Hiro's face, and patted his shoulder. "When we fight Aux, I'll call the others for backup." Hiro nodded, smiling. They found the stairs, and walked up them. _Remember Hiro. Remember that promise you made her. You promised that you would be stronger then Sephiroth. Try to keep that promise! _Hiro thought to himself, reaching the top of the stairs. A giant door with red lines was infront of them. "You guys ready?" Hiro asked, looking at his friends. They all nodded, and Hiro turned to the door. _Let's enter a way Tiamatt use to do when she was angry. Just for the hell of it._ Hiro kicked the door open, causing everyone around him to look a bit suprised.

They walked in, their weapons still in their sheathes. When they were fully in, the doors closed automaclly, but that didn't make them turn around. The room was dark, dark enough for them to see. Lights turned on, and the room was decorated like old chamber. The room was circular, a giant lines going through the floor. There wasn't a door, but Hiro knew it was hidden. All the way near the backwall of the room, was Aux, who was sitting on his throne, looking bored. "So you're finally here." Aux said, standing up. He got down from his throne, and it disappeared after his feet touched the floor. "You killed the others. They were patheic." Aux said, putting his hand to his forehead. "Luza was obessed with herself and Sir Zan, who I serve under. Yox was a maniac, and Tax was a coward. I, on the other hand, am a true Overlord." Aux said, cracking his knuckles. "But I heard alot from Lord Void about you Seraph."

He eyed Hiro, studying him. "You have managed to kill the other three in only a week. I am impressed. Though I know you were helped, it would of took years. You truly are incredible." Aux said, but some sarcasm was hinted at the incredbile part. "Now Hiro Aoyama, I wish to fight you." Out of nowhere, two small swords appeared. They had no guards, and they had a opening down the blade. Red flowed through them. He grabbed on to them, and he pointed the left one at Hiro. "These blades are filled with red blood of you humans. I have killed many before, so now..I wish to kill the three behind you." He said, his voice dull. Hiro smirked. "You have to get pass me!" Hiro said, removing _Nagareboshi_ from it's sheath. Zek removed his sword, and Kadaj removed the crystal blade Hiro gave him. "Hiro, I'll cast spells on him, you three go on!" Arxen said, preparing the correct materia. Hiro nodded.

Hiro charged at Aux, and slashed at him, but Aux blocked it. He stabbed at Hiro with his right sword, though Hiro dodged, and grabbed Aux's arm. He twisted him and kicked him in the face. Aux flew back when Hiro let go of his arm exactly after kicking him in the face. Aux landed in a wall, though it didn't collapse. Aux stood up and wiped the yellow blood off his mouth. His face was still emotionless, and he charged at Hiro. Zek and Kadaj appeared, and slashed at him, but he blocked both of there attacks. "Patheic attempt." Aux said, but he then noticed they weren't trying to attack him. Hiro charged up to him and slashed his stomach, making a deep cut. He then tried to stab it, but Aux disappeared.

"Good plan, but there was a flaw." said Aux, who was behind Hiro. He slashed his back, then kicked him into a wall, shattering it. "Now let's see what you can truly do Seraph."

**aYa**

"Tiamatt? Tiamatt?" Aya yelled out, as she walked through the city with Kadai and Ara. "Jeez, we should of took Barret's truck." Kadai said, scratching her head. "Your p-" But she stop when she saw something. It was Tiamatt, who was walking alone. "Aya! Aya look!" She said, pointing towards Tiamatt. Aya turned her head to see her. "Tiamatt!" Aya said, and she started to run towards her. "Let's hide, I want to see how this all unfolds." Kadai said, jumping up on the roof of the nearest building. Ara did the same. They watched Aya run up to Tiamatt. "Tiamatt!" Tiamatt turned to see Aya, her face filled with shock. "A-Aya? Why are you here?" She asked. "I am here to bring you back!" Aya responed. Tiamatt's face turned back to her normal face. "I'm sorry Aya, I can't do that." Tiamatt was about to turn around. "What? Why?"

"I hurt everyone, I don't deserve to be around you all anymore." Tiamatt said, her eyes locked on Aya's. "That wasn't you! That was Jenova!" Aya said, trying to reason with her. Tiamatt shook her head. "Aya..I'm not coming back." She said. Aya's eyes filled up with tears, but she refused to let them fall. "What about me?!? The one person I trust above all is you! You're my best friend Tiamatt!" Aya said. "Aya..." Tiamatt said, surprised by her words. "But above all, what about Hiro!? Your his sister Tiamatt! Your suppose to be there for him, not running off!" Aya said, this time letting the tears fall freely down her face. Tiamatt remained quiet, something in her told her that the right thing to do is stay, but another part told her to leave. "Tia..please come back! If you refuse..." Tiamatt heard a weapon being drawn, and she looked up at Aya, who held _Spiritus _in her hands. "I'll bring you back by force...Even if I don't want to."

"So please...come back."

Tiamatt remained quiet, and them let out a small smile. "You've have grown up Aya. I remember when I first met you. You were emotionless, and quiet. You never spoke to anyone, and you didn't know how to fight really well. Then you opened up to me, Kadai, Ara, and Hiro. Your emotions came out after falling in love with Hiro, and becoming one of my best friends. Aya, you are one of the most important people in my life. I would help you in every way possible." Tiamatt admited, making Aya gasp. "I guess...I was wrong about leaving..." Tiamatt said, shaking her head. "But Jenova is playing with my mind. But what should I do?" Tiamatt asked herself. She thought it over. Then she looked at Aya, who still had her weapon out. "So I guess even though you know I would win in a fight against you, you would still try to bring me back?" Tiamatt asked. Aya nodded. "I know I would lose to you..but I would still try!"

"I guess I should come back." Tiamatt said, smiling. Aya's eyes widened, and she smiled. "Y-You really will?!" Aya asked, and Tiamatt nodded. "I will.." Tiamatt said. But what she didn't expect was Aya hugging her tightly. "T-Tiamatt..I'm so glad your back..." Aya sobbed. Tiamatt smiled, and she hugged Aya back. "I know." Kadai and Ara smiled, glad that Tiamatt was back. "Where is Hiro?" asked Tiamatt, letting Aya go. Aya did the same. "He is at the final tower, I guess he is fighting Aux.." Aya said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go..he may need our help." Tiamatt said. She transformed into her dragon form, and she looked at Aya. "You go back to the building with Kadai and Ara, I'm going to go help Hiro alright?" Aya nodded, and Tiamatt flew off. "Wait a minute...how did Tia know about Kadai and Ara?"

**hIrO**

"Come now Seraph, is that the best you can do?" Aux mocked, though his face was still emotionless. Hiro locked his sword with his two twin swords, and smirked. "No, not even a bit!" Hiro said, pushing Aux back. Kadaj and Zek watched from afar, while Arxen was talking to Cloud through the commucatior. "We are fighting Aux right now, what do you want?" Arxen asked, his voice filled with annoyance. _"We are coming up..I think Tifa, Yuffie, Aeris, Vincent, and Zack are on there way here for some reason. We left without letting them know." _Cloud responded, making Arxen make a low gasp. "Damn. Hurry up here, we'll be waiting. Though, I won't promise you that Aux will be alive." Arxen said. _"Tch." _Arxen smirked, knowing he annoyed Cloud.

Aux pushed Hiro back and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back. Hiro recovered in mid-air, and landed on the ground. He put his hand up a couple of inches away from his face. It glew gold and white, and Hiro closed it. "TWILIGHT!" Hiro said, throwing the beam at Aux. Aux dodged it, but the blast hit his left arm, making him drop a blade. Hiro took the chance and charged, throwing slashes at Aux, hitting him everytime. He stopped and did a uppercut, sending Aux up in the air. Hiro teleported up in the air, and kicked him back down. He teleported again, and then punched him near Arxen, who got the idea. Arxen kicked him towards Zek, who punched him to Kadaj, who kicked him in the air. "Ready?!" Hiro asked, as Aux hit the ceiling, falling down after the impact. "Yea!" Arxen said, and they all jumped in the air. They all kicked him down, sending him crashing into the ground.

Hiro then held on to his sword, and flew down, planning to stab him. When he landed near Aux's head, Aux moved it quickly, and Hiro stabbed the ground. "You missed." Aux said, disappearing. He teleported feet away from Hiro. "So you actually think you can beat me?" Aux asked, making Hiro turn around. Hiro stood up, and grabbed his sword and removed it from the ground. "You have impressed me this far." Aux said, summoning the other sword he lost. He then placed them together, and made a long sword, which he held with his left hand. He healed the wound on his left arm. "So, shall we start round two?" Aux asked, pointing his sword at Hiro. Hiro nodded, and readied himself.

Aux charged, slashing at the blonde Seraph, but Hiro blocked most of the attacks. Aux tried to throw a punch, but it missed. Hiro threw a punch, hitting Aux in the face. He fell back, and Hiro slashed downwards. Aux quickly put his sword up, blocking the attack. He then teleported behind Hiro, and slashed Hiro's back. It made a cut, but Hiro gritted his teeth. Hiro turned around and slashed Aux's arm, making a cut, revealing green skin. Aux grunted, but he grabbed Hiro's arm and threw him at the nearest wall. Hiro hit it, but it didn't shatter. _This must be the door! _Hiro thought, but he didn't have time to think now. He stood up, and charged at Aux. He tried to slash upwards, but Aux blocked it with ease. He pushed it down, and tried to slash Hiro across the back again, but Hiro teleported.

Zek took the chance. He charged his sword, _Knight's Blade_, with light energy. He then charged at Aux, and slashed away. After slashing ninety-seven times, he slashed across. Then down and up with bone-crushing power, making more green skin appear. He then punched Aux back, sending him flying. Hiro appeared behind Aux, and slashed his back, making him fall to the ground. "Looks like your down Aux." Hiro said, walking infront of him. Aux slowly got up, yellow blood on his mouth. "Good job Seraph, you are the closest person to hurt me this bad." Aux said, jumping back. His green skin was seen through the cuts around his body. "But I must admit, I wasn't even trying." He said, laughing. But he was cut off by a voice.

"You need help?"

Hiro turned around and gasped, but smirked. "Welcome back Tia." Tiamatt, sword drawn, came in silently when Hiro and Zek pulled off there combantion attack. She walked up beside of Hiro, and sighed. "I'm sorry Hiro, but I felt as though I was a threat to everyone. I'm really sorry." Tiamatt said, not taking her eyes off of Aux. "Hey, I wouldn't blame you!" Hiro said, smirking. Tiamatt sighed again. "Stupid brat." Tiamatt said, preparing to attack. Aux looked at Hiro to Tiamatt, and took up his weapon. His cuts started to open, and he smirked evily, revealing fangs. His fake skin exploded, and his true form was revealed. His skin was green, and his eyes were yellow. He had fangs for teeth. His body was muscular, and his hands were claws. His sword was now demoic, and the blood was now green. His feet were big, and he smiled evily.

"So you both have a death wish?! NOW DIE YOU PATHEIC BEINGS!"

**To Be Continued **

**CR11**


	48. The Final Tower: Part II

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Tiamatt charged at Aux, slashing at him. She cut his chest, making him growl. "Why you stup-" But he was cut off when she punched him in the face, sending him back. Hiro teleported behind him, and kicked him up in the air. Aux hit the ceiling, but merely laughed. "You fools..thinking you can hurt me!?" Aux said, not in his emotionless voice. He fell to the ground, and got up quickly. He looked at Hiro and Tiamatt. "You two will die first." He said, preparing to strike. He charged at Tiamatt, who quickly prepared for the hit. She blocked the attack, and she struggled against Aux. Hiro took the chance to charge up Divine. "Guys, go! Tiamatt and I will take care of him!" Hiro said, making Arxen gasp. "What? You two wil-" But Hiro interrupted him. "No, I know we both can take care of him. Trust in us Arxen!" Hiro said. Zek only smirked. "I know Tiamatt and Hiro can kill Aux together. You have to remember Arxen, they have been together for years." Zek said, turning to the exit. Arxen sighed, but nodded. "Alright. Just come back alive!" Arxen said. "Destroy him you two!" Kadaj said, walking with them towards the exit. Aux noticed this, and tried to get to them, but Hiro appeared infront of him. "You have to fight us to get to them!" Hiro said, pushing Divine in his direction. It hit him in the shoulder, sending him back.

Aux was still up, his left shoulder had yellow blood pouring from it. He smirked a strange smirk, making Hiro puzzled. Tiamatt noticed Hiro's face. "What's up?" She asked. "He was so calm, and his face was emotionless. But now..." Hiro shook his head. He shouldn't care about the change in Aux's personality, he should care about killing him. "Nevermind Tia, let's just get this over with so we can kill Void." Hiro said. That made Aux chuckle. "You both truely think you can kill Lord Void? Lord Void is a god! The god of us demons! He created us! He created _Helm_! He created our world!" Aux said, laughing afterwards. "_Helm_? That must be the legendary blade that Void used during the Great War.." Tiamatt said, making Hiro look at her. "How do you know all this?" Tiamatt looked down. "Well, I have been studying him for thirteen years. Sorry I didn't tell you." She didn't hear Hiro sigh or scoff, instead, he walked up beside of her. "We will talk about it later okay? Let's just kill the fool." Hiro said. Tiamatt made a small smirk. "Alright-" But she was cut off by a punch to the face by Aux, who appeared out of nowhere. She flew back into a wall, shattering it. "Tia!" Hiro called out, but he also was hit.

But he stayed, stabbing his sword into the ground so he could stay. He looked at Aux's face, and noticed that his face looked different. He looked crazy, his old mask gone. "You fools! I shall now do the honor for Lord Void and kill you!" Aux said, grabbing Hiro and throwing him at Tiamatt. Hiro hit the ground a couple of times, but started to roll slowly towards Tiamatt. Tiamatt, who was still in a pile of rocks, got out slowly. She had a nasty wound on her arm, but she was healing it. _I can't heal it all the way, but I can atleast heal it enough so I can use it._ She thought, watching Hiro getting up on his hands. Aux chuckled, and teleported near Hiro. He kneed him in the stomach making him puke out blood. "Hiro!" Tiamatt cried, about to react when Aux picked Hiro up by the collar by his left hand. He started to punch Hiro repeatly in the face. Tiamatt growled, and she dropped her sword. "So he wants to fight with hands eh?" Tiamatt grolwed, walking up to Aux.

Aux noticed this, and he dropped Hiro. Tiamatt cracked her knuckles. She punched Aux in the face, and Aux kicked her leg, but she jumped just in time. Tiamatt tried to kick Aux's face, but he caught it with ease. He threw her up in the air, but she recovered. She then tried to bring a kick down to the ground, but Aux teleported out of the way. She made a big hole in the ground, and Aux from a distance smirked. "So the Cetra knows a couple of tricks. Impressive." Aux muttered to himself. Tiamatt looked around, trying to get Aux's scent. Hiro has already got up, healing his wounds. Hiro was looking around, but he made sure Tiamatt was safe. "Tia, you okay?" Hiro asked, making Tiamatt scoff. "I should ask you that, you took a beating from him." Tiamatt said. "Hmph, I'm not weak Tiamatt." Hiro said, summoning his sword. "I know, you just left your guard down. Pay more attention." Tiamatt said, making Hiro chuckle. "Yes sensei." Hiro mocked, making Tiamtt scoff again.

Aux growled. He teleported near Tiamatt, hitting her in the face with a backhand. Hiro charged at him, and slashed at him. He didn't lay a attack on him. Aux laughed, but he was cut off when Hiro punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. _He was tricking me! All of those attacks were to make me lose my guard. Damn! _Aux thought. Hiro jumped back. Aux got up, wiping off the yellow blood. "Your patheic. You actually think you can defeat me?" Aux asked, his hands turning black. "Now..face my attack Seraph!" He said, charging at Hiro. He started to do a series of punches and kicks. Tiamatt watched from afar, praying that her brother could survive those attacks. Aux did one more punch to the chest, sending Hiro back into the wall, shattering it. Smoke appeared arond him. Aux laughed, making Tiamatt growl, her eyes turning to slits. Aux turned to her, and noticed she was changing. She transformed into her dragon form, making Aux's eyes to widened.

"You will pay!" Tiamatt said, growling. She charged at him but was stopped by a force. It felt good, strange, and powerful. Aux's eyes widened more, and he turned to smoke. It was clearing, and a shadow appeared. It was standing up, the eyes glowing white. The smoke cleared competely to show Hiro. His eyes were pure light, but they remained white. It didn't shine this time, only remained white. His jacket was off, laying on the ground. His arms had strange symbol lines going up to his shoulders. A wing appeared on his back, and it shattered after a second being there. His inner palms had two strange circles on them. It had one wing in them. The left hand had a wing going to the left, while the right had a wing going to the right. 

Tiamatt didn't transform back, but remained shock. "What the?" A voice appeared out of nowhere. "So he has done it." Tiamatt looked over to see Ziran, Galn, and a mysterious woman. She had light blue hair, and her eyes were blue. The hair was not long, reaching down to her lower neck. She wore a simple blue dress, and she had a smile on her face. "Sir Ziran, is this the boy my daughter is with?" asked the woman, making Tiamatt gasp. "Yes Lila, this is Hiro, my successor." Ziran said. Lila giggled. "He is handsome, I must admit." She said. She turned to Tiamatt, and smiled. "So this is the woman my daughter is very close to..Tiamatt correct?" The dragoness nodded, but she was still in her dragon form. She didn't feel safe. "Yes. You must be Aya's mother?" asked Tiamatt. "Yes, my name is Lila Kasma." She said, still smiling.

"We can save the introductions for later."

Everyone besides Ziran were surprised to find out that Hiro said that. "Now Aux...are you prepared to die?" Hiro asked, picking up his sword. Aux scoffed, and he summoned his sword. He charged at Hiro and swung, but he stopped suddenly. Hiro had blocked it with _Nagareboshi_ before he could reach him. "How...in the hell did you do that?" Aux asked, surprised. Hiro didn't respond, instead, he pulled his fist back, and threw a punch at Aux's face, sending him flying back. He hit the wall far from them, shattering it. Tiamatt transformed back, competely surprised by Hiro's power. "How..did he do all that Ziran?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of Hiro. "Hiro has reached two-hundred percent of his power. He now can use the first wing as a shield to block with or to use as a attack."

**cLoUd**

"So Tiamatt and Hiro are inside of there fighting Aux by themselves?" Cloud asked Kadaj, making him nod. He made a small smile. "Good thing she is back right Xen?" Cloud asked the elderly man, who nodded. "I agree, Hi-" But he was cut off by a voice from the distance. "Guys!" They looked back to see Yuffie, Tifa, Zack, Vincent, and Aeris. "Where is Hiro?!" Yuffie asked. _No hellos, no what's up, just get directly to the point. Same old Yuffie. _Arxen thought, sighing. "He is inside of the tower, fighting Aux with Tiamatt." Arxen said, as he stood beside of Cloud. "What!? Why are you guys out here then?" Yuffie asked. Tifa, who was beside of Cloud, went up to his ear. "Why are you guys out here?" She whispered. "Hiro asked us to stay out here and fight lower demons, but the others I don't really know why." Cloud whispered back, then kissing her on the cheek. Yuffie was about to go crazy on Arxen if he said that Hiro asked them to. To bad that was the answer. "Hiro asked us to. He said he could take care of him with Tiamatt."

"WHAT?! You actually let him go through with that?" Yuffie said, angry about the answer from the blue-haired warrior. "I believe in him." Arxen said simply. "I'm going to wring your neck!" Yuffie growled, but she was being held back by Aeris and Zack. "Calm down Yuffie. Hiro and Tiamatt have been together since Hiro was a small boy. I know they can fight together and win." Aeris said, trying to calm the materia theif down. "But sh-" But she stopped. Everyone noticed she was deep in thought. _Hiro believes in her. She may be a tool for Jenova..but she is still a human being. I guess I should believe in her to. _Yuffie thought. "Alright." Yuffie said, making everyone puzzled. "I will admit it. I was wrong to talk bad about Tiamatt. I should tell Hiro I am sorry." Yuffie said, her eyes closed .Cloud chuckled. "Well that's good Yuffie, you admited you did something wrong. Now you have to admit how much materia you stole from us in the last three years." That made everyone besides Vincent chuckle, but Vincent did actually make a small smile.

"Hey! You don't have to be such a meanie!" Yuffie said, making everyone laugh again, but they stopped when a force of energy hit them. It was silent until Zack spoke up. "What was that?" He asked. "It's him. It's Hiro Aoyama." Xen said, smiling. "Is it?" Vincent asked. "Yes, it is him."

**dEmOnS**

"So he has done it." Zan said. Aex growled. "Damn it!" He said, hitting the nearest wall. Vex shook his head. "Do not worry, he has not unlocked all of it." Aslo sighed. "But it is enough to kill Aux. But I have to admit, that maniac deserved it."

**hIrO**

Aux stood up, his body pratically pouring yellow blood. "I guess...I'm not strong enough.." Aux said. But he was cut off by Hiro, who appeared infront of him. He picked Aux up, and punched him, making him vomit yellow blood. "Hmph, you're patheic. I thought you were strong." Hiro said, throwing him near Tiamatt and the others. Aux slowly got up, but he glared at Hiro. "You patheic being.." He said, but Hiro appeared infront of him, the wing appearing. "Why am I patheic Aux?" Hiro asked. "You...decided to attack me then save them!" Hiro then noticed the real Aux was near Tiamatt and the others. Hiro threw the fake Aux back, and he teleported near the real one, who tried to stab Lila. Hiro caught the blade with his pinky, and he pushed Aux back. Aux smiled like a maniac. "Forget you all! I smell blood on the outer walls of this tower!" Aux destroyed the nearest wall. "I am smart! I know others are down there and now I can kill them! The others were stupid enough not to leave the tower because their masters told them not to on any circumstance. But I am special! I will!" Aux then jumped out the wall, surprising everyone besides Hiro and Ziran.

"Tiamatt, go after him." Hiro said, remaining in his Seraph form. Tiamatt didn't argue. She transformed into her dragon form and flew out the wall, and divied down. Hiro turned around. "Galn, Ziran, it is good to see you again." Hiro said. Ziran nodded and Galn smiled. "It is good to see you again Sir Hiro. Ah! This is my lovely wife and mother of my beuatiful daughter, Lila!" Hiro turned to Lila, who bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Hiro." Hiro nodded. "Likewise. But now isn't the time. I must destroy the Core Key." Hiro said, looking straight foward to the wall. "Even though I haven't killed Aux yet, I can still destroy the Core Key." Hiro said, waving his hand, making the door appear. Hiro walked up to it and opened it. This time, there was no rings, and the Core was green. Hiro walked up to it, and slashed it. It started to spin. "Get out of here!" Hiro said, who quickly ran away and jumped out of the hole. The other three teleported out of there/

Hiro dived down, seeing Aux fighting the others. Tiamatt was having a easier time, but Hiro knew he should finish it. Hiro landed on the ground, and he looked up at Aux, who smirked. "Oh, so the Seraph has arrived?! It took you long enough!!" Aux said, charging at him. "I know your weakness Aux. Your weakness.." Hiro sent a message to Tiamatt by just looking at her, and she nodded. She spit out fire at him, making him scream. "Fire." Hiro said, teleporting behind him, and stabbing him through the chest. Aux let out a horrible scream, and then his eyes became black. He landed on the ground, yellow blood pouring out of his body. Aux, the final tower watcher, has died.

Before everyone could celebrate, the Demoic Five appeared out of nowhere. "So the fool decided to leave the tower? Patheic." Aslo said, cracking his knuckles. "Everyone leave, get to the building. You four..you're mine." Hiro said, teleporting away. Aex smiled, and they all teleported away. Tiamatt looked at everyone else, and nodded. They all did as well. They then traveled back to the building. Though one thing bothered Tiamatt, why did Hiro go in alone?

Hiro stood across from the Demoic Five, a few miles from the barrier of the castle. The final tower collapsed, and the beam hit the shield, making the shield weak. A simple slash from _Nagareboshi_ could destroy it. Hiro was still in his partial Seraph form, still standing near them. "All of this..was a lie." Hiro muttered, making them gasp in surprise. "I could now destroy that barrier..but that would be what Void would want me to do for some reason. What is he thinking?" Hiro asked himself.

**vOiD**

Void sat on his throne, patiently waiting for them to return. He knew Aux was dead, and the shield was weak. His true motives couldn't be revealed..yet. His long black hair was not shown in the dark, but his red eyes stood out perfectly. He still watied, knowing what took them, but what he didn't expect was a voice.

"Hello Void."

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	49. The Seal

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Void made a smirk to see him. It has been to long for the both of them. "Hello Ziran." Void said, smirking evily. Ziran did not return the smirk. "How long has it been? A billon, or a millon? Thousands? I lost count.." Void said. "I also have Void." Ziran said. Ziran and Void hated each other, even though at the moment they seem to be joking around, in reality, they did hate each other. "It seems that seal didn't help you at all Ziran. But you still do have your powers. Ziran, one of the most greatest Seraphs of all time, lied to another." Void said, mocking him. "And you call me a liar." Void finished. Ziran didn't respond, instead, behind Void's back, he was drawing on a piece of old partchement.. "Why did you bring Dazo back?" Ziran asked the God of Demons. "I needed him. You have Galn, Lila, and Aya Kasma, so I needed one. Or, in reality, if you counted **them**, more then one." Void responded. "Void, you haven't changed a bit." Ziran said, glaring this time. "It is true." Void said, closing his eyes and smiling. Ziran smirked. _Now is my chance! _The old partchement had a circle with seven lines going through the middle. It had one angel wing and the other was a devil wing.

Ziran ran up to Void, and plached the partchement on his forehead, making him gasp. It shocked him, but he only gritted his teeth. After it was done, the partchement burned up. Ziran jumped back, and Void growled. "What...was that?" Void asked, his teeth fangs. They were pretty big, but Void was a big demon, so they fit perfectly. "That was the Seal. I sealed your form up for seven days, meaning you can't transform." Ziran mocked. Void's eyes widened, and then they narrowed. He gritted his teeth, and his eyes filled with anger. His voice trembled with anger. "Why...**you**.."

**hIrO**

Hiro, still in his partial Seraph form, stood across from the Demoic Five. "I can destroy this barrier with ease you know." Hiro mocked, but Zan shook his head. "You still have to fight us." Hiro smirked, and prepared himself. "Fine." Hiro teleported near Zan, and swung, but Zan blocked the attack with his patas. Vex slashed at Hiro with his scythe, but Hiro summoned _Mirs_ in his left hand and blocked the attack. Vex growled, but Hiro kicked him back. Hiro then turned to Zan and slashed at him with _Mirs_, making Zan using the other pata of his. It left him right open, and Hiro headbutted him, sending him to the ground. Aslo tried to attack him, but Hiro roundhoused kicked him, sending him to the ground. Aex growled, and transformed into his partial demon form, but Hiro punched him in the face, sending him back. Hiro then teleported back. _I know they are not trying. Good thing though._ He thought, but then he saw Ziran, who was running out of the barrier.

Ziran came over to him, and grabbed him. "We need to leave." Hiro transformed back into his own form, and looked puzzled. "Why?" He asked. "I sealed Void's powers up for now, I will tell you the rest later. Come now! We really need to get out of here!" Ziran said, grabbing Hiro's arm and tugging him away. "Wha-" But he was cut off.

**"ZIRAN!"**

The voice made Hiro gasp. It sent chills all around his body. He looked at Aex, Aslo, Vex, and Zan. They looked mortially terrified. Out of nowhere, Void apperaed. The sky turned red, and the deformed screams were back. His voice has changed, it was incredibly deep. The voice was a booming voice. For some reason, Hiro felt as though he was dying. The voice was like a curse. **"How dare you seal my form! I should kill you now!" **Void yelled, making Hiro fall to the ground. He could hear the sounds of people dying, screaming, groaning. This moment terrified him. Void noticed this, and took advantage. **"And you...I should kill you! Everyone would be better off without you! You damned Seraph!" **Images went through Hiro's mind, of everyone hating him. The dream he had of Tiamatt haunting him. **"I should make you suffer like your wretched patheic mother and father! Your friends hate you for not stopping me!" **Hiro cried, tears falling. Void scared him..he did. But something in him snapped.

_"Not now brat. Maybe later."_

_"Hiro we all believe in you."_

"I love you Hiro Aoyama."

Everything was coming back to him. Tiamatt, Avalance, everyone who made a difference in his life. Would they want him to die at the hands of the one who made his life hell? The God of Demons? Would they? Hiro's mind was playing tricks on him, Void was playing tricks on him. Void may be a god, but Hiro still had faith in all of his friends and family. He loved them, and he knew they loved him. Void has manipulated him to long. He knew he was. Void had a smirk on his face, and he kept manipulating him by screaming that he caused everything in everyone's life to happen. Hiro gritted his teeth, but Void didn't noticed. **"You will die here Aoyama! They all HATE YOU!"**

"_SHUT UP!"_

Hiro looked up, his form back into his partial Seraph. "What?" Void was actually shocked. Hiro stood up to him, and he clentched his fist. "I know they don't hate me Void! You can't manipulate me any longer!" Void narrowed his eyes, and he didn't speak. "Void, I hate you. You hate me. Visa versa. I know that this isn't your true plan! I don't know what it is but I had enough!" Hiro yelled back at the God of Demons. Ziran stood there, shocked. Hiro has done something he has never had the courage to. **"Then I just will kill your friends!" **Void yelled, but he noticed it didn't affect Hiro. "They are my friends! I would protect them! I will protect them my way!" Hiro yelled, pointing _Nagareboshi _at Void. The rest of the Demoic Five stood there, shocked. Hiro Aoyama, the one person that they are trying to kill, stood up to their Lord. It was strange. Void on the other hand, was more shocked then they were. _Even a Seraph at the age would be terrified. He..is powerful. Maybe I could give him some time. Then I will send Dazo out to kill him. _Void then laughed, making Hiro puzzled. The clouds and the sky turned back to normal.

"You have impressed me Hiro Aoyama. I have decided to give you and your friends time. Seven days. That's it." Void said, smiling evily. Hiro glared at him, still holding onto his sword. "Yes, I will give you time. I suggest you prepare." And with that, Void disappeared. The rest of the Demoic Five also. Hiro sighed, and he put his sword back into it's sheath. He looked at Ziran. "I sealed his powers, meaning he can't transform. I suggest you get ready. I will go tell the others to return to Edge." Ziran said, teleporting away.

Hiro stood there, confused. Why did Ziran just quickly run off? It didn't make any sense. But it didn't matter right now. He was about to walk off until he heard a voice. "Hiro.." Hiro turned around to see Tiamatt, who looked terrified. "Tia? Didn't I tell you to-" But he was cut off when he noticed Tiamatt was pale. "You..heard him didn't you?" Hiro asked, looking down. "Yes..he is pretty scary isn't he?" Tiamatt asked. "But I am glad to have you Hiro!" She said, making a huge grin. Hiro smiled back. Tiamatt was walking up to him, and then Hiro quickly grabbed _Mirs_. He put it directly at her throat. "What the? Brat what are you doing?" Tiamatt asked, but Hiro sighed. "Number one, Tiamatt would never make a huge grin." He said, cutting the throat of the imposter. Tiamatt transformed into a small demon, and it fell on the ground dead.

Hiro sighed, and he put _Mirs_ into a extra sheath he had. "You can't trick me Void.." Hiro said, about to walk off. "Wait..what the hell am I doing?" Hiro asked himself. He pulled out _Nagareboshi _and slashed the castle's barrier.

**tIaMaTt**

"That...was...horrifying." Vincent said, actually terrified. "I agree. That scared me to." Tifa said, still huddled next to Cloud. Each of them heard Void screaming. Tiamatt also was terrified, but when she heard Hiro, she felt better. She knew Hiro could stand up to Void. "So Hiro actually stood up to him. I am not surprised." Xen said. Larsina was holding on to Arxen, who was blushing, while Shelke was with Vincent, though anger and envy in her eyes. Aya was beside of Tiamatt, who only talked to her and Arxen. "Do you think Hiro is okay Tiamatt?" Aya asked. Tiamatt nodded. "Tiamatt's right, he should be. I mean, he is strong. What worries me is that he may fall for some traps." said Kadai. "Kadai." Kadai turned to Tiamatt. She was sort of surprised to hear her talk. "Hiro is smarter then you think. He is more cunning then any boy I have ever met." Tiamatt said, her voice low. "Oh.." Kadai said quietly.

It was silent until Ziran appeared, his face a bit pale. "Everyone..I have some news for you all." Everyone listened, hoping it was good news. "You all may return home. I sealed Void's powers for seven days, given you all extra time." Everyone besides Tiamatt was happy, but Tiamatt stood there. _Wait a minute! He said he couldn't use his power at a certain exent. Wouldn't that mean he couldn't seal another's powers? _She thought. "Ziran." Ziran looked at the Cetra. "How did you seal his powers, you told us you were behind a seal." Tiamatt asked. Ziran closed his eyes, and he put his hand to his head. "I..lied. I am behind a seal, but I still have atleast a quarter of my power." Ziran said, avoiding Tiamatt's eyes. "I still can not fight Void. He is to strong. I am afraid that this will be the end of the world." Ziran said. "What do you mean by that?" Cloud asked, getting up from the chair he sat in.

"Nothing." Ziran said, trying to avoid the subject. "I know what you mean, you don't believe Hiro can do it can you?" Zack said, also getting up. Ziran shook his head. "No its-" Cloud cut him off, in a fit of anger. "You do believe Hiro can't do just because he is young! Ziran I swear to-" But Vincent covered his mouth, making Cloud look at him. Vincent shook his head, and Cloud nodded. "I do believe he can do it. It's just what Void's planning." Ziran said, crossing his arms. "Hiro is strong, I know this because he was able to access his power without training. I am proud to have him in my line." Ziran said. But before he could finish, his eyes widened when he heard a crackling sound. _No..he didnt'! _Ziran stood there shocked, while everyone looked confused at the Seraph. "Ziran? What's wro-" But Zek was cut off when the earth started to shake, and the buildings next to them crumbled. "Get out of here!" Ziran yelled, teleporting away.

"Aya, go with them! Arxen and Cloud, come with me!" Tiamatt said, jumping out of the nearest window. Cloud and Arxen followed, unaware that Yuffie was following them secretly. Tiamatt, who was jumping building to building noticed that the shield around the castle was broken. _Hiro must of did it. He must be to angry at Void to notice what he is doing! _Tiamatt thought, while Cloud and Arxen were preparing to attack anything in their way. "What is happening to the city Tiamatt?" Cloud yelled over the roar of the city. "It seems as though Void is destroying it. I have no idea why. Hiro has destroyed the shield to the castle, I think out of anger." Tiamatt yelled back. "What is he thinking?" Arxen asked himself. He knew his best friend could do stupid things, but this was the stupidest thing he has ever done.

While jumping fron the buildings, they saw the castle dead a ahead of them. Hiro was fighting a couple of demons, killing them with ease. There was one behind him, about to strike, but Tiamatt killed it with one swipe of her sword. She stood behind of Hiro, but she could feel a smile on his face. "Took you long enough." He said, still in his fighting stance. "Why the hell did you destroy the shield? Are you a idoit?" Tiamatt asked him. Cloud was right beside of Tiamatt, and Arxen was beside of Hiro. They made a square, and all of a sudden, demons appeared out of nowhere. There was screaming, growling, and moaning coming from them. "I don't know why, it just felt right." Hiro said, but that made Tiamatt madder. "Does this look right to you?! A millon demons around us!?" Tiamatt yelled at the young blonde Seraph. "Well..no."

"Of course not you idoit! It was because you were mad at Void!" Tiamatt said, growling. "Both of you shut up. We need to figure out a way to get out of here." Cloud said. "Yea. It won't be very easy." Arxen said, looking back then foward again. Hiro sighed, and he was about to attack until a blast of light hit a bunch of the demons. Hiro looked over to see his father, Razen, and his mother Lorrile. "You alright son?" Razen asked. Hiro nodded, and his mother sighed. "We should of lived so we could teach you some sense boy." Lorrile joked, making Hiro crack a smile. Another demon appeared, but this time a man with green hair appeared and destoryed it with a slash of his sword. The man's hair was spiky, and his eyes were yellow. He wore a white cloak, with green markings on them. "My name is Samad. It is a pleasure to meet you Seraph." Samad said, bowing low, but returned to normal when another demon appeared.

Four demons charged at Hiro, but a woman with dark red hair appeared and she threw knives at them. They fell down after they hit their heads. The woman had brown eyes, and wore a white cloak with red lines. "My name is Kuni, nice to meet ya!" She said, turning back and killing the other demons. Hiro looked puzzled, but five more of the cloaked people appeared, and killed them. "Who are these people?" Hiro asked, looking back at his father. "These are warriors of Ziran a long time ago. They have returned to do battle. Though they may not be as powerful as they use to." Razen said, slashing at the nearest demon. Samad and Kuni jumped back near Hiro. "Sir Hiro, we are sorry we couldn't come eariler, we had to get special permisson to help out." Samad said, preparing to attack again. "Samad, where is-"

"I'M HERE!"

Out of nowhere a dark blue haired man appeared and slashed through a bunch of demons with a sword. His dark blue hair was tighted back in a ponytail, and his eyes were blue. He was around Samad's height, and he had a goofy smile on his face. "The name's Keigo! Nice to meet ya!" Keigo said. Samad sighed while Kuni hit him in the head. "Ow! Kuni what was that for!?" Keigo said, glaring at her. "For being late and being disrespectful to Sir Hiro!" Kuni said with anger, while Samad looked at Hiro. "We were a team back when we were living. But we all died at the hands of Void's army. Though now, it is our chance to get back." Samad said. "And you Sir Hiro are the leader!" said Kuni, smiling. Hiro's eyes widened. "What?!?!" Hiro said. Tiamatt also looked surprised. "Yep. We will explain everything later. Now, we have to fight. Also, you will meet more of us." Samad said, picking up his sword. The sword had a green guard, and the sword's blade was curved, and the hilt of it had green lines. The pommel was a leaf. Kuni took out her knifes, which were sort of like kunais, but bigger. They were red, with a rose as pommels. Keigo's sword had a blue guard, and the blade was straight. The hilt had blue lines, while the pommel was a blue spiral.

The rest of the warriors had just plain black lines on the cloaks, which made Hiro puzzled. "Why are they different?" Hiro asked. "They are not the same rank as Keigo and the others. They actually decided not to be." Lorrile responded. Hiro looked at Keigo, Kuni, and Samad. They all seemed to work together peferctly. "Hiro, let's get out of here!" Tiamatt said, but Hiro shook his head. "Come on Tiamatt. We shouldn't just leave them here to fight my battle." Hiro said, feeling a bit guilty. "Sir Hiro." Hiro was surprised to see Keigo infront of him, smiling. "This isn't just your battle. It is all of ours." Keigo said. Hiro looked down, and smiled. "Alright. Thank you Keigo." Hiro said, looking back up at him. Keigo nodded, but heard Kuni scream. "Kuni!" Keigo said, jumping back into the battle.

Hiro turned back to Tiamatt, Cloud, and Arxen. "Alright, let's g-" But he was cut off by a voice. "Not so fast!" Hiro looked up to see Aex, who had a mean look on his face. "There is no way I am letting you leave this city without giving me my Maiden!" Aex said, jumping down to Hiro's level. Hiro clentched his fist, and Tiamatt was about to react. "Go. I'll take care of Aex." Hiro said. "No way I am leaving you Hiro!" Tiamatt said, grabbing Hiro's arm. Hiro grabbed her hand, and removed it slowly. "Tiamatt, if you truly want to stay, I won't stop you. Cloud, Arxen, I want you to leave." Hiro said, making Arxen angry. "There is no way I am letting you have all the glory!" Arxen said, removing his weapon. Cloud though nodded. "I'll take care of the others, you just be careful Hiro." Cloud said, disappearing.

Hiro smirked, and he removed _Nagareboshi_ from it's sheath. Aex growled, and summoned a sword that Hiro never has seen before. It was a regular sword, the the guard was red. The pommel was a skull, and the blade was a mixture of red and steel. He swung the blade at Hiro. Hiro blocked it, and stood his ground. He struggled with him, but he was pushing him back. Aex growled, but he tried to push Hiro back. Hiro pushed him back and sent a roundhouse kick to the face, but Aex caught it. He twisted Hiro's leg and making him fall on the ground on his stomach. Aex then tried to stab him, but Hiro rolled out of the way. Hiro jumped back up, and swung at Aex, though Aex blocked it. Aex tried to swing his fist at Hiro's face, but Hiro caught it. Aex tried to knee Hiro, but Hiro brought up his own knee for defense. They both glared at each other, and Aex pushed Hiro back. Hiro did a backflip, and landed a couple of feet away.

Aex jumped up in the air, and so did Hiro. They both started to slash at each other at amazing pace, while the others took care of the demons. Tiamatt was having a easy time with Arxen, since they both were able to kill them easily. Keigo was behind of Tiamatt, and he smirked. "So, you must be Sir Hiro's partner..?" He asked. "No his sister." Keigo smiled. "His sister eh? I'm not surprised, since when you two argued you seem to be a brother and sister." Tiamatt smiled. Arxen was behind of Samad. "So how do you know Sir Hiro?" asked Samad, who slashed through the first demon who appeared near him. "He's my best friend." Arxen said, slashing through the four demons that attacked him. "Really? Intresting."

Hiro slashed Aex's chest, making a huge cut, which made Aex grunt. Hiro then kicked him down to the ground, but he recovered. Aex landed on the ground, and he growled. Hiro landed near him, and he smirked, but he was covered in cuts to. "Had..enough?" Hiro asked. He also had a huge cut, but it was on his back. Aex growled. "You...surpassed me." Aex said. "For Lord Void..I SHALL NOW **KILL YOU!**" Aex yelled, making everyone to turn their attention to him.

His back arched, and one giant dark demon wing appeared, but it melted. He looked up, and his eyes were red. His fangs were now almost out of his mouth. He had black lines going up his arms, and the symbols on his inner palms were devil horns. His claws were longer, and his sword turned into a more grotesque form. He looked up at Hiro, and growled. "Now...I shall..get...what..I want!" He said. He stood up, and grabbed his sword. "You shall pay.." He said, glaring at Hiro. Hiro just smirked. He closed his eyes, and he went into his partial Seraph state. The angel wing appeared again, and then shattered like last time. He picked up _Nagareboshi_, and swung it. His face turned emotionless, and he pointed his sword at Aex. "Everyone, leave. Even you Tiamatt." Hiro said calmly. Tiamatt was about to respond, but Keigo grabbed her arm and shook his head. Tiamatt sighed. "You better come back alive Hiro.." She said.

The demons were about to react until Aex growled. "You patheic beings! Leave!" They all cried in fear, and disappeared. Keigo, Samad, Kuni, and the rest of them teleported with Tiamatt and Arxen. Razen and Lorrile looked at their son, but Razen shook his head. "Hiro, good luck son." Lorrile cried silently, but she also wished her son good luck. "Hiro, you can do it!" She said, and they both teleported away. That only left Hiro and Aex. Hiro got into his fighting stance. "Aex. Are you ready?" Hiro asked. He wasn't expecting to win this fight, but he could atleast try. Aex grinned evily. "Oh how long have I waited?"

Hiro charged at Aex, and Aex charged at Hiro. Their blades met, and a clash of metal was heard throughout the crumbling city.

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	50. Home

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Tiamatt and Arxen, along with Samad, Keigo, and Kuni, were outside of the city. They heard metalic sounds coming deep within, but Tiamatt retained herself. She knew Hiro would get mad if she came in there. "Samad." Samad looked at the Cetra. "Why are you here? Why didn't you come sooner?" Tiamatt asked. "We were brought back by Sir Ziran, who told us that Void's plan was a fake. We were brought back to help train Sir Hiro." He was about to continue when Keigo interupped. "And to help destory Void's armys." Samad's eye twiched. "How many times have I told you, not to interrupt me when I am speaking Keigo!" Samad said. Keigo just laughed. Kuni, who was right beside of Tiamatt smiled. "Samad and Keigo may not get along all the time, but in reality they are best friends. Samad's brother was killed by demons when he was younger, and Keigo's parents abandoned him for power from Void. I was lucky, I never had to go through their hardships." Kuni said. "Later on, we met Sir Ziran and Galn, who helped us grow up to be what we are now. We were a team ever since." Kuni explained, while Samad chased after Keigo, and Arxen laughed like crazy. "So how long are you going to stay with us?" Tiamatt asked the girl, who looked down. "Well, we are ordered not to travel with you to the battle against Void, instead, we stay behind and fight any demon armies coming at us."

"Really?" Tiamatt asked. "Also, we are ordered to train not only Sir Hiro, but everyone. Espeically you, Aya, Arxen, Kadai, Kadaj, and Ara." Kuni said. "Why?" asked Tiamatt. "Well, Sir Ziran gave us those orders." Kuni said, smiling. Tiamatt sighed. _What is Ziran thinking? Giving them those orders. _She looked over at Keigo, who was over on the ground, and Samad had his foot on Keigo's head. "What are you going to teach us?" asked Tiamatt, still looking at Keigo and Samad. "It's a secret for now, but we should get back to Edge, where you all two should be." Kuni said, but Tiamatt shook her head. "No. I am waiting here for Hiro." Kuni blinked, and then made a small smile. "I am as well, there is no way in hell I am leaving my best friend. I am waiting for him." Arxen said, standing up. Keigo looked at Arxen, and nodded. "Well, I'm sure Sir Hiro is alright. He and Aex are equivlent in power for right now." Keigo said, standing up and wiping himself off, while Samad nodded as well. "I agree. Sir Hiro is powerful."

Tiamatt turned to the city and closed her eyes. _I believe you can do it Hiro._

**hIrO**

Hiro swung his sword at Aex, but Aex easily blocked it. Hiro did a roundhouse kick to Aex's side, making him fly to the ground. Aex recovered, and landed on the nearest building. Aex then threw his sword at Hiro, making it spin, but Hiro teleported. Aex smirked though, and the blade followed Hiro to where he teleported. It made a huge cut on his left arm, but Hiro just gritted his teeth. Aex grabbed his sword, and he lunged at Hiro, swinging at a fast pace. Hiro blocked most of the attacks, but some of them made cuts on him. Aex smirked, but then he gasped to see Hiro's left hand glowing gold and white. Hiro looked up and blasted _Twilight_ at Aex, who was pushed back by the blast. Aex recovered in the air, and grunted. _It must be his wretched mother's move that Zan told me about. No matter._ Aex thought. Aex dived at Hiro, sword out. He slashed down, but Hiro brang his sword up and blocked the attack. Aex growled. "I guess we are finally equals Aex?" Hiro asked.

"You're kidding! We would never be equals!" Aex mocked, getting back on the ground so he could struggle with Hiro. They both struggled, and tried to push him back. "Whatever you say.." Hiro said, but he got pushed back by Aex. Aex took the chance and tried to punch him, but Hiro caught the punch. He twisted Aex's arm and threw him back. Hiro turned around and charged at Aex, who was trying to recover in the air. Hiro kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back. Aex coughed up a little bit of blood, but he ignored it. _Am I his equal..? NO! I am stronger then he is! _He stopped and pressed his feet on the ground, and looked up. He saw Hiro standing far away from him. Aex smirked. _Then I will show him I am not his equal..but his superior! _Aex thought, charging at Hiro. Hiro quickly got into postion. Aex swung his attack at Hiro, but Hiro blocked it with his sword. Aex tried to knee Hiro again, but Hiro grabbed it with his free hand. Aex grinned, and Hiro knew he fell right into a trap. Aex made his hand into a fist, and threw it at Hiro's face.

Hiro was hit hard, and he flew back. Hiro landed on a building far from them, and he coughed some blood up, but he ignored it. He stood back up, and he saw Aex a few feet away from him. Hiro lifted up his sword and blocked the attack Aex tried. He struggled, but he tried to punch Aex, who caught his hand. Hiro pulled his head back, and headbutted Aex in the forehead, making him fly down through the building they stood on, making it shatter. Hiro jumped back to the nearest building. Smoke filled the area, and Hiro waited patiently for Aex to reappear. He heard growling, and a force made all the smoke to quickly move out of the way. He saw Aex, who was glaring at Hiro, pointing his sword at Hiro. Hiro jumped off the roof and landed on the ground.

Aex ran up to Hiro, and started to slash at him. Hiro dodged everyone and punched Aex back, sending him down the streets of the city. Aex stopped by pressing his feet down on the ground, and he stopped yards away from Hiro. Hiro charged up to Aex, and slashed at him. Aex slashed back, and they were slashing at high speeds while moving around the city. They both stopped when they reached a intersection, and they both struggled as they pressed their blades together. "So..I guess you have gotten stronger Seraph." Aex said. Hiro smirked. "So does that make me a equal yet Aex?" Hiro asked, but Aex growled. "There is no way you can ever be my equal!" Aex said, pushing Hiro back.

Hiro was off balance, but he quickly jumped back and recovered. Hiro swung his blade at Aex's head, but Aex moved his blade up, and he blocked it. Hiro grunted, and he swung his sword with as much force as he could. Aex did as well, and they made a huge metalic sound. The swords flew out of their hands, going yards away from them. They both gasp, but they didn't have time to run after them. Hiro threw a punch at Aex, who blocked it with his forearm. Aex tried to kick him, but Hiro jumped up in the air. Hiro tried to punch him in the face, but Aex moved quickly. Aex did a snap kick to Hiro's side, making him gasp for air, but Hiro ignored it. He kicked Aex in the stomach, making Aex gasp for air also. Aex jumped back, and he did a quick deep breath, as well Hiro. They both glared at each other, and they both threw a fist at each other. Instead of hitting in the torso or the face, the fist hit each other. The two warriors remained there, trying to push each other back with their fist.

While they did, Hiro opened his left hand, and out of nowhere, _Nagareboshi _appeared. Even though it wasn't his normal sword hand, Hiro could still use it. Hiro tried to stab Aex, but Aex jumped back. Aex summoned his sword and swung at Hiro, but Hiro blocked it again. Hiro pushed the blade up, and kicked Aex up in the air. Aex landed on the nearest building, and he stood up. He prepared himself for him. Hiro appeared on another building, and he was charging something. "Wait..no!" Aex said. _Nagareboshi _was charging light, and Hiro opened his eyes. "I don't need to borrow power for you." Hiro said, making Aex gasp. Hiro swung his sword, and he charged. He appeared infront of Aex, and he swung. "_Angel's Cry!" _Hiro started to do the series of slashes on Aex, making giant booming sounds with every strike. Little did Aex know, Hiro was still charging the blade up enough for a final strike.

When Hiro was done, Hiro appeared right infront of Aex, and he held the hilt tighter then before. With bone-crushing strengh, he slashed down. It almsot hit Aex, who moved away. It cut him in the left forearm though, causing a very deep cut to appear. Aex ignored the cut, and glared at Hiro. "That move, you used it when we first met." Aex said, making Hiro nod. "Just a reminder how much it hurts." Hiro said, pointing his sword at Aex. Aex smirked evily. "You're still patheic." He said. Hiro shook his head. "I am stronger then I use to be Aex. I am now your equal." Aex's eyes widened, and he gritted his teeth. "You will never be my equal!" Aex yelled at Hiro, charging at him, swinging his sword widly. Hiro didn't have enough time to dodge, and he got cut everytime.

Aex tried to cut Hiro again, but Hiro used his wing as a shield. "What? You learnt how to do that already?!" Aex asked, surprised. The wing hit the sword back and Hiro punched Aex back, sending him feet away. Aex put his sword in the ground, and he grunted. He had pain going through every part of his body. He looked up at Hiro, who evidently did also. He picked his sword up, and he charged again, but Hiro was ready. He dodged Aex's attacks, and he hit Aex back with a kick to the stomach. Aex flew yards away, but he recovered in mid-air. Aex landed, and he glared at Hiro. "No..He can't be my equal. No one can be my equal!" Aex said with anger. Hiro charged his blade again, while Aex was having a internal conflict with himself. Aex was cut off when Hiro appeared and slashed at him, making panic. Hiro cut him most of the time, and after ninety seven slashes, he did one across, and up. "_Heaven's Slash!" _Hiro did one more, and it cut Aex in the arm again.

Aex jumped back, the wound deeper this time. "You aimed for it this time!" Aex said, glaring at Hiro. Hiro nodded, and prepared again for Aex wild rampage. This time though, Aex charged and stabbed Hiro's arm, making blood pour from the wound. Hiro was surprised. The wound was the same as Aex's! "I guess we have the same wounds Seraph!" Aex said, jumping back. Hiro charged and slashed at Aex full speed, and Aex did also. Their swords hit each other everytime, the same clash going through the city. They both were equals, both of them knew it. Aex's pride was to afraid to admit they were now, but they are. When they both stopped, Hiro kicked Aex to the ground. Aex stood up, and threw his sword again, this time cutting Hiro's right shoulder. Hiro grunted, and ignroed the wound.

Hiro stood on another building yards away. They were pretty far, and Aex smirked. "Seraph, let's finish this!" He yelled. Aex put held the sword with his left hand, and Hiro noticed a black ball was charging in his hand. Hiro smirked, and nodded. He held his sword in his left hand, and he charged Divine into his right. _Everyone..I will be there, I promise! I'll finish Aex right here and now! _The ball started to spin faster and faster, and the ball was very fast. The ball was big, bigger then his hand, but he maintained it. Aex also was preparing his ball. The ball got faster and faster. The ball was bigger then his hand size, but he also maintained it. They both jumped back from each other farther. They were atleast a mile away from each other. They both jumped up into the air, Hiro's One Seraph wing appearing while Aex's One Demon wing appearing. When they were near each other, they forced the two attacks at each other with alot of force.

_"DIVINE!"_

"OBILIVON!"

The two attacks hit, making a very loud sound, making the city shake. Hiro and Aex tried to push the attacks fowards, but no luck. Hiro and Aex gave each other glares, the attack would make them weak after it, but they didn't care at the moment. Hiro tried to force the attack at Aex, but Aex pushed it back. The attacks were mixing a bit, but not mixing all the way. _I won't lose!_ Hiro thought to himself. The attack was forming a giant ball around them, making a shield. Hiro gritted his teeth, and then thought of something. Aex thought for a moment, then smirked a bit. He stabbed Hiro in the stomach, and Hiro stabbed Aex in the stomach. They both growled, and they forced their attacks farther. They tried to push more energy into their attacks, but they backfired. The giant ball exploded, and the two warriors fell on to seperate buildings, both a little tired from the two attacks battling it out.

They both got up slowly, and Aex growled. "One...more...time.." The black ball was appearing. Out of nowhere, Dazo appeared, and he grabbed Aex's arm. "Let go of me!" Aex growled. "Lord Void ordered me to get you. We don't want you..or the Seraph to be dead." Dazo looked at Hiro, and smirked. "Yet." Hiro was about to strike, until he fell down, and someone caught him. "Sir Hiro, are you alright?" Hiro looked up to see Galn. "Galn..." Hiro said, standing up. "Yes it's me." He said, but then he turned his attention to Dazo, who was still smirking. "You.." Galn said. Dazo's smirk was still there. Aex transformed back into his regular form, and he fell on Dazo. Dazo picked him up, and swung him over his shoulders. "Soon brother..soon." Dazo then disappeared with Aex on his back.

Galn sighed, and he helped Hiro up. Hiro transformed back into his regular form, and he sighed. "Galn..man was that a fight." Hiro said, smiling a bit. "Yes Sir Hiro, you did quite well." Galn said, supporting Hiro. They both then teleported out of the city.

**oUtSiDe oF tHe CitY**

Galn and Hiro appeared infront of the others. Hiro was covered in cuts, brusies, he had a deep cut wound on his left forearm and also a wound on his stomach. Hiro was smiling a bit, and Tiamatt stood up. "Hiro are you alright? You're pretty beat up." Tiamatt asked, worried about the blonde haired Seraph. "Yea. I guess Aex and I are now equals." Hiro said, smiling. "Sir Hiro, we heard a loud banging sound. What was it?" Samad asked. "It was Divine and Obilivon hitting together. I thought I was going to win, but we were equal in power." Hiro said, and Tiamatt smiled. "So anyway, how are we going to get home?" Hiro asked. "I am going to call Barret to pick us up. I'll make sure Aeris comes with him so she and Tia can heal your wounds." Arxen said, walking away to make a call on his phone.

Hiro layed down on a rock near them, and he sighed. Keigo was beside of him, while Kuni and Samad was talking with Galn. "Surprised to see that you have warriors falling you Sir Hiro?" asked Keigo, who smiled. "Yea. I never thought I would." Hiro replied. "We were ordered to train you and the other's for the battle." Keigo explained, and Hiro nodded. "Really? That's intersting." Hiro said. Keigo remained quiet as he watched Kuni and Samad. "We were friends forever. We fought together, would eat together, we would fight each other together." Keigo said laughing at the final part. "We were trained with a warrior when we were kids. My parents abandoned me because Void offered them power, but he sacrificed them. Samad's brother was killed by demons, but Kuni had it easy." Keigo explained.

"I was always dead-last. Samad was at top, and Kuni was pretty good. I had a crush on her when I was younger, but of course, girls aim for the hot, powerful guys, so she had a crush on Samad. I worked very hard to get where I am, and during the exams to become a better warrior, I made it all the way to the match with Samad, which made everyone surprised. I fought him, and we were both equals. But we both gave up, and they would decide which one of us could be the warrior. They chose both of us to be. Later, Kuni joined the squad again, and we were together since. Though Kuni saids she got over him, and Samad was happy. But I don't know if I am over the crush I had on her. Maybe it grew into.." But Keigo stopped and blushed. He turned to Hiro and bowed his head down. "I am sorry Sir Hiro, I shouldn't go into a rant about my personal life without your permisson." Hiro just laughed. "No I quite enjoyed it." Keigo smiled, and felt relived that he didn't care. "Thanks Sir Hiro."

They heard a van beep, and they turned to see Barret and Aeris. "You okay Hiro?" asked Barret, as Keigo and Arxen helped Hiro into the van. "Yea. I had a fight with Aex. I damaged him around the same way he damaged me." Hiro said, smiling. Barret smirked. "Alright!" Aeris and Tiamatt got into the back, and helped Hiro. Arxen sat upfront with Barret, who looked at Kuni, Samad, Keigo, and Galn. "You four will be alright?" Barret asked. "Yes. We will get there soon enough." Samad said, and Barret nodded. "Okay." Barret started to drive off. "I wonder why the city didn't fully collapse, it looks just like ruins now." Arxen said, looking back to the city. "I don't know why either Arx, but Aex and I damaged it further." Hiro said, as Aeris examined the wounds he got. "Void is planning somethin, I feel it." Barret said, looking back at Hiro through a mirror.

They drove while having conversations about what they will do when they return back home. Tiamatt reamined quiet most of the way, but she did smile when Barret mentioned Marlene, Denzel, and Mimi. Hiro noticed this and whispered to her. "Getting a soft spot Tia?" Hiro mocked, making Tiamatt grip a bruise on his shoulder. He grunted, and he hit the seat wildly with his fist. "Don't ever say that again or the arm comes off." Tiamatt threatened. Even though she was kidding, it still scared everyone in the car. Hiro nodded, and Tiamatt let go of the grip. Hiro sighed. "Jeez I was kidding.." Hiro muttered, but Tiamatt hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for!?" A quote that was always burnt in Hiro's mind appeared.

"For being a brat."

**eDgE**

Aeris and Tiamatt helped Hiro into the bar, where everyone turned their attention to the door. Only Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, and Cid were the only people there. "Hiro! Are you okay?" Tifa asked. "Yea." Hiro replied. He looked around. "Where is everyone else?" Hiro asked. "Kadai, Ara, Kadaj, Rachel, Yuffie, and Larsina went shopping. Zek and Xen went out to shop somewhere else. Yazoo and Loz went out with Red and Reeve, while Aya is-" But Cloud was cut off by a yawn. "Hello.." They looked up the stairs to see Aya, who was rubbing her eyes. "Well, she is down here awake now." Cid said. Aya then gasped to see Hiro. "H-Hiro are you alright?" Aya asked, running down the stairs and up to him. "Yea..I'm fine. Just need Tiamatt and Aeris to help me." Hiro said smiling. Aya still was worried, but she made a smile. "Now can you help me with these or do I have to call them battle scars from now on?" Hiro asked.

"Alright, take him up to a room Tiamatt." Aeris said. Tiamatt nodded, and she helped Hiro up the stairs. She used the nearest room, which was a guest room. "Is Aex still alive?" Tiamatt asked. "Yea. We were about to use the same attacks on each other again, but Dazo appeared and stopped Aex. He told him Void didn't want him or me dead. He looked at me and said yet. Galn appeared to stop me from attacking the both of them. Galn of course glared at Dazo, who merely said something and disappeared." Hiro said, while sitting on the bed. Tiamatt got a chair and sat across from him. "It seems Aex had a form of his own to fight yours." Tiamatt said, while Hiro nodded. "Did you learn anything from your new power?" Tiamatt asked, curious. "Yea, when I was fight Aex. I can use my Seraph wing to block his attacks. It appeared when I used Divine aganist him to." Hiro explained, holding on tightly to the sheath of _Nagareboshi_. Just at that moment, Aeris walked into the room. "Alright Hiro, lay down on the bed."

Hiro did as told. "Alright, now don't make any movements, I'll heal you. Tia, I don't think I need your help on this one." Tiamatt sighed but nodded. "Alright.." She said, getting up and putting the chair back where it was suppose to be. She walked out of the door, while Aeris healed the wound on his left forearm. "It is a good thing you didn't use the Beast." Aeris tried to strike up a conversation. "I agree but I rely on my own power, not a demon's." Hiro said, while Aeris moved over to his right shoulder. "These wounds are pretty nasty." Aeris said. "I'm going to try to heal them all this time, so don't move." Hiro nodded. She closed her eyes and placed her hands together. A sudden light went through Hiro, and all of his wounds were healed. But some remained, but Hiro ignored it. "Thanks Aeris."

Hiro stood up and placed _Nagareboshi_ in the corner of the bedroom. He turned to the door and walked out, while Aeris followed. He walked down to the bar, sat beside of Arxen and Cloud. Tiamatt was in the corner of the bar while Aya was with her. Tifa was making drinks, while Barret played with the kids. Vincent was silent while Cid was talking to Shera on the phone, actually being kind to her. "It must be because of fighting Void soon enough, one of us could die." Cloud said, taking a drink of the water he was given. "We may, but as long as we stick together we can win. So what's on the agenda tomorrow anyway? I mean we get seven days of freedom." Hiro said, and Cloud sighed. "Reeve is throwing some ball at a manison in Kalm. I wonder how he is going to do it." Cloud said, while Arxen laughed. "He is the leader of the WRO. He can do things!" Arxen said, taking a sip of his drink. "I didn't expect those kinda things Arxen.." Cloud said, while Hiro laughed. "I'm sure we will have a fun time." Hiro said. He sighed though, on the inside he wanted to kill Void now. But he had to wait patiently. _We have seven days of freedom. _He looked out the windows to the streets of Edge, which had many people walking and smiling.

_Might as well enjoy it._

**To Be Continued**

_---------------------------_

_Author's note: Wow didn't expect to get to fifty chapters and over 100,000 words! I guess I feel a bit accomplished! But the story is not over yet!_

**CR11**


	51. Day One

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Tiamatt! Come on you gotta go!" Hiro said, his eyes pleading. "No." Tiamatt reponded. Tiamatt, Hiro, Cloud, Tifa, and Aya were all in the bar. Hiro was begging Tiamatt to go to the big ball the WRO was throwing, and Tiamatt was refusing. "Tiamatt you have to come! Please! This may be the last dance of your entire life!" Hiro said, begging. "Hiro there is no way ever I will go to a ball! I don't have anyone to go with anyway." Tiamatt said. Aya reamined quiet, she also didn't have a date for this 'dance'. Cloud was taken Tifa of course. Cloud sighed, and put his hand to his head. "Hiro you don't have a date either so I wouldn't annoy Tiamatt." Cloud said, making Hiro look at him in shock. "Dammit you are right..." Hiro muttered, turning away. Then he made a smile. "I can take-" Aya turned her total attention to Hiro, hoping it was her. "Yuffie." Hiro said, making Aya look away. "I think Reeve set her up with someone, I don't know why. At first she was against it, but then Reeve gave her a trunk load of materia. You know how she acts when materia is involved." Cloud said, making Hiro look down. "Oh.." Tiamatt thought to herself, and a small smirk crossed her face. _Thank you Reeve._ She nudged Aya with her elbow, making her turn to her. She mouthed 'Ask him to go.' which made her shake her head, to embarss. Tiamatt sighed, then mouthed something that made Aya appear scared. Tiamatt smirked, then pointed at Hiro. Aya sighed, and nodded.

"Hiro." Hiro turned to her. "Yea?" Hiro asked, looking at the teal-haired girl. "Would you like to go with me?" Aya asked, for once not stuttering. Hiro smiled a bit. "Okay Aya, I'll go with you." Hiro said, making her face light up. "Really?" She said, surprised. "Yea, is that a problem?" Hiro asked. "No not at all!" She said. "Well Aya, you and I could go meet up with the rest of the gang to shop." Tifa said, making Aya turn her attention to her. "Okay." She said, smiling. "I'll go to..I may need a suit.." Hiro muttered, getting up. "I'll go to. I'll meet you all later, I need to talk to Tiamatt." Tiamatt may have isolated herself from most of them, but Cloud needed to ask her this. "Alright Cloud." Hiro said, walking out the door with Aya and Tifa. After they were out of earshot and eyesight, Cloud sighed. "You set this up." Cloud pointed out making Tiamatt nod. "Hiro deserves a better girl then that materia girl. She would give him up for materia. You know it." Tiamatt actually answered Cloud for the first time since returning. "Void could most likely manipulate her." Cloud shook his head. "I doubt that.." Cloud said, while Tiamatt stood up. "I just want the best for my brother."

"Hiro call Kadaj, ask him where they are." Tifa said, making Hiro nod. He took out his cellphone, which he bought after the battle with _Orude_. It was a black razor, and he opened it up. This was his first actual time using it. He dialed Kadaj's number, and put it up to his ear. "_Hiro? So you are alright!" _said a very relived and hyper voice. "Kadai? What are you doing with Kadaj's phone?" Hiro asked, but he heard groaning in the background. "Are you making all the guys carry your stuff?" Hiro asked. _"Not just them, Yuffie to!" _Hiro sighed, putting his hand up to his head. "Are you serious?" He asked, making Aya look at him. _"You guys go ahead, I will catch up. Get somewhere where we can talk in private." _Hiro nodded, but he had to ask them where they were. "Where are you guys at? You and I can talk at the gate of Edge." Hiro said. _"We are at Edge's central mall. I'll tell them to meet them there." _Kadai hung up.

"You two go ahead to Edge's central mall. I need to talk to Kadai in private." Hiro said. "Alright, we will see you later. Come on Aya." Tifa said, waving her hand foward. Aya nodded, and she walked off with Tifa. But she did not pay attention to Tifa before they were out of eyesight of Hiro, who was walking off in the other direction. Hiro walked pasted many people, and then he noticed. Why not teleport? But that would be to risky, one of these people were sure to be a demon. Hiro knew Void had spies, watching him. Void wouldn't just Hiro have peace. Hiro sighed as he walked to the gate, and then he saw Kadai, who was leaning against it. "Took you long enough." Hiro noticed she had a new motorcycle, and he shook his head. "You used a motorcycle." Hiro said, walking past her. They both were out of earshot of anyone, and Kadai sighed. "Why do you care so much for that girl? She isn't special." She said. "You have no idea." Hiro said. "Oh I know how she is special, she has a specialty in breaking a person's heart." Kadai said, almost ready to release her anger.

"How then Kadai?" Kadai gritted her teeth. "She broke yours!" She yelled throwing her fist, trying to hit him. Hiro quickly caught it. They both looked at each other, green orbs in blue. Hiro looked down, his eyes were covered by his blonde hair. "You're right. But I will never give up on her." Hiro said. "Oh really!? She gave you up for a trunk full of materia! I would never do that to Yazoo!" She just openly admitted she loved Yazoo, but right now, she really didn't care. She cared to much about Hiro's problem. Hiro didn't seem to mind either. She was about to kick him, but she noticed Hiro's face. Out of his eyes were tears, and he sniffed. Kadai removed her fist, and she looked down. She put her right hand on her left arm, and turned away. "So..are you going to the ball?" She asked, trying to recover the damage she has put on him. "Yea with Aya." Hiro said, wiping the tears off. Mentally Kadai was screaming yes, but on the outsdide she just replied with a 'Oh.' There was silence between them, and Kadai finally spoke. "Hiro..I'm sorry."

Hiro shook his head. "It's alright." Kadai smiled a bit. "I just really care about you though Hiro. You're one of the greatest guys I know, you're one of my best friends." Kadai said, rubbing the back of her head. Hiro smiled at the comment, but he stopped when he felt something. "Hiro? What's wrong?" Kadai asked. Hiro shook his head. "Go on, I'll meet you later." Hiro said. Kadai wondered what was wrong. "Hiro tell me whats wrong." Kadai said, but Hiro shook his head. "I'm fine." Hiro said. "Just go on, Ziran needed to talk to me anyway." Hiro said, and Kadai eyed him. "Alright.." She said, turning around. "You just call me if you need anything." She said, walking away. Hiro waited until she was out of his eyesight, and he sighed. He turned around, closed his eyes, and opened his right hand. In a blink of a eye, _Nagareboshi_ appeared in his hand. He didn't move, his eyes still closed. He waited for a attack, but nothing came. He turned around and walked off, but a demon appeared directly behind him. It was clothed like a assaissn, and he had a knife.

It tried to stab Hiro, but Hiro turned around and slashed it's head clear off. Out of nowhere, twenty of them came, each holding a sword. "Our Lord wants to see if you let your guard down at all even though his powers were sealed up. I guess not." said the one dressed in black cloth, while the rest were not. Hiro prepared himself. "I knew he was going to send something for me, it's not like I am stupid. Remember you foolish demons, Void was once within me." Hiro said. One of them growled. "How dare you speak of our Lord with his name! You shall die!" It tried to charge, but another hit him back. "Quiet fool! You forgot he is a Seraph! He could kill you in a instant!" It said, making the other one nod. "Tch, he doesn't look that tough." It mocked, but Hiro narrowed his eyes, making it shake in fear. "Since you fools are still alive, I want to know...what is that foolish Void planning?" Hiro did mock Void, because he knew a demon, which was at that moment, get angry and charge at him. Hiro easily caught it, and he put _Angel's Nagareboshi_ near his neck. The demon shook in fear. "Tell me." Hiro said, not near the demon, but the blade was at it's neck.

"I-I will never t-tell you!" It said, scared for it's life. Hiro shook his head, the steel blade for some reason hissing on his neck. "You fool! Even though you have the legendary blade of your kind can kill him in a instant, he will never tell you!" said another, and Hiro sighed. "Fine." Hiro muttered, slashing the neck open. The demon screamed, green blood pouring from the wound. The others smirked, enjoying to see another dead. _Such cold-hearted creatures. Enjoying to see their own kind die. _Hiro remembered Galn's word. After the last scream was heard from the demon, which was already on the ground, trying to get the blood to stop by holding his hands to the wound, died while laying on the ground. Hiro glared at the others, and he pointed his blade at the one in black cloth. "You're next." Hiro said, about to charge, but then stopped to see a knife flying past and stabbing on of them in the head. Hiro noticed what the knife looked like. "Well Sir Hiro, it seems your vacation had to have some fights..that sucks." said a voice. Hiro didn't have to turn around to know who that was.

"I agree Keigo." Hiro said, while Keigo, Kuni, and Samad walked up beside of him. "When are they getting here Kuni?" Keigo whined, making her glare at him. "When they want to you-!" She stopped when she heard laughing. "Well well well, if it isn't Keigo? What have you been doing buddy?" Hiro looked up to see a man with brown hair, and he had the normal white robes on. In his hand was a spear. The spear was a white iron spear, while the tip of it gold. The man jumped down, and he had green eyes. "Ah! Aku, what's up?" Keigo said, walking up to his friend. Aku then noticed Hiro, and got on one knee. "Sir Hiro, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said, trying to sound respectful. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Aku." Hiro said, waving his hand, telling him to get up. Aku did as showed, and he looked at Samad. "Samad, come on! You can at least greet me!" Samad just sighed. "Hello." He said, while Kuni smiled. "You know Samad, he always is speechless to see someone he hasn't seen in a long time!" Aku was about to laugh, and Samad just glared at her, but a voice spoke. "Oh is that right?"

Hiro looked backwards to see another warrior with a hood on. Hiro looked at the warrior up and down, and the warrior took off the hood. It was a woman. She had long light brown, and her eyes were a yellow-green. She was beuatiful, Hiro had to admit. "Then I guess I will make him speak then.." The woman said, going up to him and jumping on his back, hugging him. "Hello Samad!" She said, making Samad groan. "Mika! Show some respect for Sir Hiro!" Kuni said, growling while pointing at Hiro. "Oh! I'm so terribly sorry!" She said, without any sarcasm. She bowed. "My name is Mika, it is a honor." She said, and Hiro smiled. "It is nice to meet you to." Hiro said, making Mika to smile. While they talked among themselves, the demons growled. "Why you fools dare ignore us!?!" screamed the black clothed one. They all turned to them, and Hiro sighed. "Sorry..I forgot to let you join your friend." Hiro said, making the it gulp. Hiro appeared in front of it, and stabbed it. It cried in pain, and Hiro saw the others charging at him. Hiro took the body and swung it at them, making them fall to the ground.

Hiro then noticed only one was left, and Hiro sighed when he saw him grinning at the dead bodies. Hiro teleported right behind it. "You may be one." Hiro said, slashing it's head clean off. The rest of them stared in awe, while Hiro cleaned the blade of the blood. "What?" Hiro asked. "You took down twenty assaissn demons in a couple of minutes..." Mika said, while Keigo laughed. "That's our leader!" Keigo said, laughing. "So are you all the warriors I need to-" But Mika interruped him. "Nope!" She said. Hiro's eyes widened. "What?" Kuni laughed at her leader's face. "Yes Sir Hiro, there are more then us. We will meet them at the ball." She said, but Hiro looked even more surprised. "You all-" Samad interruped him. "No Sir Hiro, we will meet you outside of the ball, and we will introduce the others." Samad said. Keigo, still smiling, reached over and put his left arm around Samad's neck. "Yea, it'll be cool! We will get to see the others!" Samad's eye was twitching. "What have I told you about touching me Keigo?"

**aRa**

"Where is he?" Ara said. Aya, Kadai, Tifa, Aeris, and herself were shopping for dresses for the ball, and Hiro was suppose to be there with the guys. "I don't know myself Ara, I talked to the idoit but he didn't tell me what was wrong." Kadai said, looking for a dress to wear. Aeris was helping Aya sort through them. "Maybe this one?" Aeris said, picking up a red dress. She scanned Aya for a second, then shook her head. "No." Aeris said, putting it back. Tifa, who was helping, couldn't help but smile when she thought of something. "You know..find one that would match her hair." Tifa said, making Aeris nod. "Yea that's a good idea Tifa. A teal or blue dress..hmm..I'll go look around." Aeris said, walking off. "Umm..She doesn't have to..she should look for her own dress." Aya said, but Tifa laughed. "Don't worry about it Aya. Aeris wears pink, so somehow, she found a pink dress." Ara couldn't help but snicker. Aeris threatened the woman who had the dress before she did. "Well..okay." Aya said, and she started to look around with Tifa. Ara smiled, but Kadai poked her shoulder. "I found some black dresses we can wear!" Kadai said, showing her two dresses she had.

"That's great! I'm sure Yazoo and Kadaj will like it!" But then she notcied. "What about..Loz?" She asked, and Kadai laughed. "He's going alone, you know Loz. He is always embarss to ask a girl out." Kadai said, making Ara laugh as well. Ara then turned around to tell Aya, but then noticed she was looking away. "Aya? What's wrong?" Tifa was already gone to the dressing room, while Aeris bombared the store. "What if Hiro doesn't like what I am going to wear to the ball..." Aya muttered, while Ara shook her head. "No, Hiro isn't like that Aya. I'm sure he'll love it." Ara said, but Aya still looked down. She noticed a bit of fear in her eyes. "You're afraid of something else aren't you?" Kadai suddenly ran up to her. "What is it Aya?" She said, while Ara put her hand on her good friend's shoulder. "It's two things. What if..he..releases.." Kadai knew what she was about to say. The battle between Jenova and Demon Hiro still terrified her. "He wouldn't let that happen. Knowing Hiro, he would fight it all he could." Aya nodded. "What was the other thing Aya?" Ara asked. Aya looked down and muttered something, and Ara didn't hear. "What was it? I couldn't hear."

"I don't know how to dance."

Ara just giggled. "Tiamatt, Kadai, and I can teach you. I'm sure we can help." Ara reasured her, making her nod. "You okay now?" Ara asked. "Yes, thank you Ara." Aya said, smiling. "There we go!" Kadai said, winking at her. They were about to look more, but then a man appeared out of nowhere. "Hello ladies, you all going to the big ball tonight?" asked the man, making Kadai to glare at him. "Yea, what's it to you?" Kadai growled. "Well, I heard your friend here looking for something to wear..maybe I can help. I'm dateless, she's dateless, so maybe-" But Kadai interupped. "Oh she is not dateless." Kadai said. "Oh really? Who's the guy she's going with? I bet I am more of a man then he is." The man mocked. Kadai was about to attack, the man about to jump back, but she stopped and smiled. "Could you beat the guy up?" The man smirked. "Oh yea, I could." He said, putting his hand on Aya's back. He was moving it downwards, but then he heard a voice. "I dare you to touch her there." Aya looked over to see Hiro, his fist clentched. "Who's this?"

"I'm the man who is going with her." Hiro said, walking up to him. They were both the same height. "Oh really? Well, I bet I could beat you in a fight, then this girl will crawl to me." He said, moving the hand downwards. It was on her waist, but the next thing he knew the arm he was touching Aya with was up in the air, and Hiro had his hand holding it. "Now..you said you can beat me in a fight? Maybe you heard of me." Hiro said, making the man laugh. "Oh sure, and I'm Sephiroth." Hiro laughed. "You know, if my sister heard that, she would kill you. By the way, my name is Hiro Aoyama." The man's eyes widened. "The man who fought Sephiroth, and then came back from the dead?" Hiro sighed. "Yes, and I also defeated the demon who was trying to rule the world by using the WRO now goodbye." Hiro said, twisting the man's wrist. It cracked, and Hiro threw him out of the store. "MY WRIST!" Was the last words the man screamed. Hiro turned to Aya, his eyes filled with worry. "Aya, are you okay?" Aya nodded. "Yes." But then Hiro sighed. "Why did you let him touch you? Why didn't you slap him?" He wasn't being mean. "I knew..you would come though." Aya said. Ara snickered, knowing Aya wanted him to save her.

"Well good thing Tiamatt isn't here. I'm sure she would kill him though."

**bAr a ThReE hOuRs lAtEr**

"Well, we got a hour before the ball..and Reeve still hasn't told us what it was about!" Barret said, taking a drink of beer. The guys were in the bar, each in their own tux. Hiro's hair was still out, while Vincent was the only one not going. "Hiro put your hair up." Zek said. "What? Why!?" Hiro said, angry. Xen sighed. "Hiro, you want to look good for Aya right?" Hiro didn't answer, but then he felt his hair was getting put up. His hair was now in a ponytail. He turned to growl who did it, to see it was Tiamatt. "The ponytail may not be very long, but it is aleast up." Tiamatt said. Hiro felt it, and it wasn't very long. Though his hair still was in his eyes, Hiro knocked them away to reveal his blue eyes. "Tiamatt, just incase you want to go, a dress is upstairs for you. Kadai made sure you got your right size." Hiro said, and Tiamatt nodded, though she didn't want ago. "Large is the size."

_BAM!_

Hiro held his head, and he was screaming "OW!" over and over. "I WAS KIDDING!" Hiro said, and Tiamatt growled. "Besides Tiamatt, that isn't your weight, that's Arxen." Arxen turned to his bestfriend. "What?!" Hiro just laughed a bit, and Tiamatt sighed. "Save the insults for Void, he may need them." Tiamatt didn't really expect this answer. "Yea, I guess I could throw some in." Tiamatt just smiled. Then there was a knock on the door, and Hiro walked up to it. He opened it to see a brown haired man in a suit, holding some flowers. "Is Yuffie Kisaragi here?" The man asked. Hiro then noticed the insigna on his suit. WRO. "Yes..come on in." Hiro said, secretly about to beat the guy up. Tiamatt noticed this, and she tapped his shoulder. He turned to her, and shook her head. He sighed then nodded. "What's your name?" Arxen asked. "Gonjo." He said. They all told him hello, besides Hiro, who scoffed. Arxen noticed this, and he elbowed him. He mouthed 'Don't worry.' and Hiro nodded. "So Gonjo, you know what this is all about?" Arxen asked, while Hiro was steaming.

"Reeve wanted to annouce it there." Gonjo said. He felt a bit nervous, Hiro could tell. "Alright." Arxen said. "You hear that Hiro?" Arxen asked, trying to make Hiro feel better. "Yea." Hiro said. Tiamatt shook her head, and she hit Hiro in the arm. "Ow." Hiro said, grabbing the arm. He then glared at Tiamatt, who mouthed 'Play nice brat.' Hiro sighed, and nodded. "I really wanted to go with Miss Kisaragi." Gonjo admited, making Hiro grit his teeth. "I met her a month ago. She is really kind, smart.." He started a random rant about her, while everyone kinda laughed at the smart part. "And most of all..beuatiful. Beuaty is one of the most important things in a woman right?" Gonjo said. "No." Hiro responded. "Hm?" Hiro sighed. "Beuaty..it is suppose to be inner. You should really care about the inside of them, not the outside. I learnt that." Hiro said, making everyone blink in suprise. "Hiro..that was pretty werid." Arxen said, and Hiro rubbed the back of his head. "Really?" But there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Zack said, but Gonjo shook his head. "I'll get it." He said, walking up to the door. He opened it, and gasped. He fell backwards, revealing the guest. Tiamatt's eyes widened, and Hiro sighed.

"Sephiroth."

Sephiroth walked into the bar, wearing a tux. His long silver hair was made nice. Cloud was about to lung at him, but Hiro held him back. "Don't do it. He has changed. He helped me with Tax a while back." Cloud just scoffed, but he did trust Hiro. Sephiroth was walking up to Tiamatt. "Tia." He said, standing infront of her. "Would you..honor me of coming to the ball with me?" But Tiamatt was automaclly up the stairs, which surprised everyone. "Umm..." Kadaj blinked. "Well that was strange." Hiro said. "Agreed." Yazoo said. "So Sephiroth." Hiro said, and he turned to him. "Yes?" Sephiroth asked. "Shall we tell them?" Sephiroth nodded. They bothed explained how Sephiroth was being manipulated by Jenova, and everyone kept a eye on him. Cloud still looked angry, but trusted Hiro anyway.

"Hey guys."

Cloud looked up to see Tifa, who was dressed in a black dress. His eyes widened. Hiro saw this, and smirked. "Well, Cloud getting cold feet?" Hiro mocked, but Cloud ignored him. Tifa walked down the stairs, and stood beside of Cloud. Aeris came down, wearing a pink dress, which didn't surprise Hiro. Rachel came down, wearing a blue dress along with Larsina. Shera came down, wearing a strange white dress, but Cid just smiled. Shelke came down as well, wearing a blue dress, but she was mad that Larsina got to go with Arxen while she went with Barret, who said he wouldn't bother her. Yuffie also came down, wearing a yellow dress, the same one she wore with Damen. She and Hiro made eye contact, but she stood near Gonjo, who was talking to her. Hiro then noticed something. "Where is Aya, Tiamatt, Kadai, and Ara?"

_Upstairs_

Tiamatt sighed, but she had the dark blue dress on. She didn't want to go at first, but something triggered when Sephiroth came. She just felt happy, then annoyed. Then there was a knock on her door. "Come on in." In came Aya, who was still dressed in her regular clothes. "Aya? What's up?" Tiamatt asked. "Umm...could you help me?" Aya asked, holding out something that Tiamatt hated to see her with..a make-up kit. Tiamatt sighed. "Kadai! Ara!" The two came in quickly. "Aya needs our help, you wouldn't mind?" Tiamatt asked. Ara smiled. "Ok! Let's make you beuatiful for Hiro!" Kadai smirked. "Alright, let's get to it!" Aya nodded.

_Downstairs_

Hiro sighed as they all waited, he was sitting down. _What could be taking them so long? Jeez..Tiamatt better not be all giddy because Sephiroth is here. ..Wait, I doubt she would ever get giddy. B- _"Hey!" Hiro looked up to see Kadai, Ara, and Tiamatt, who were all dressed in their dresses, though Tiamatt didn't look very happy. "Where is Aya?" Hiro asked, still sitting down but looking worried. "Oh she is here. Aya come on! Don't be shy!" Kadai said. Out of the corner, came out Aya, who was wearing a light blue dress. She was wearing make-up, which made her look way more beuatiful. Hiro, out of shock, stood up. He was shocked by Aya's beuaty, while Arxen's mouth dropped. "H-Hiro is lucky.." Arxen said, shocked. Aya walked down the stairs alongside with Tiamatt, and she mumbeled in her ear. "Is it to much?" She asked Tiamatt, who shook her head. "No, it's fine. I think Hiro really likes it." Aya blushed. Yuffie, angry and full of envy, cracked her knuckles. _So Hiro falls for some make-up? Wow! So what?! ...But why am I jealious?_

"Now can we go?" Kadaj said, tired of waiting. Ara slapped him in the back of the head. Everyone else laughed.

**oUtSiDe Of tHe MaNsIoN oF kAlM**

"Welcome! Welcome!" said Reeve, welcoming all the guest. When Hiro came up, Reeve smiled. "Ahh, the special guest." Hiro smiled, and he held out his hand. Reeve shook his hand, and he looked at everyone else. "Welcome! I am so glad you all came! I hope you have a fun time!" Reeve said, making everyone nod. "Now go on in." He said. The ballroom was huge, like a palace. The floor was beuatifully designed, and the ceiling was clouds. Many people were dancing to the music, while others were at the food table. Gonjo turned to Yuffie, and bowed. "Would you like to dance?" Yuffie, wanting to make Hiro envious, nodded. Hiro clentched his fist, but Tiamatt and Sephiroth walked up to him. "I was never of fan of these." Sephiroth said. "I agree." Tiamatt said. "Let's go outside." Sephiroth said, making Hiro give a glare at him he took from Tiamatt. "J-Just to talk!" Sephiroth said, while Tiamatt laughed. Sephiroth took her hand and took her outside, while Hiro just sighed. He looked to everyone else, who were gone. Aya was the only one there. But then she walked off, possibly to join Kadai and the others. Hiro was about to follow, but someone grabbed onto his shoulder.

Hiro turned to see Reeve, who cocked his head to the balcony up above them. Hiro nodded, and he followed Reeve up. When they made it to the top, Reeve smiled. "You must be wondering what this is about." Hiro nodded. "Totally curious." He said, making Reeve chuckle. "Before you all came, I told them of the God of Demons. Also, I told them that you all are our only hope." Reeve said, making Hiro gasp. "Seriously?" Reeve smile, and nodded. "So this whole thing is for us?" Hiro asked. "Of cou-" But Reeve was cut off by a voice. "Sir Hiro." Reeve and Hiro turned to see only Aku. "Aku? Where are the others?" Hiro asked. "We heard what this was actually about, so we decided not to come. We will meet you tomorrow." Aku said, nodding towards Hiro. "Thank you for the information. You are excused." Aku smiled and nodded. He then disappeared. Reeve looked at Hiro. "Who-?" But Hiro shook his head. "Everything will be explained tomorrow. Let's just have some fun."

Reeve nodded. Hiro and Reeve then walked back down the staris. Hiro shook Reeve's hand, and Reeve walked off. Hiro then noticed Kadaj and Arxen were walking up to him. When they made it, Kadaj patted his back. "Pretty great huh?" Kadaj said. "Yea, besides Aya..somethings up with her." Hiro said, while Arxen nodded. "I noticed." He said. Kadaj sighed. "Come on! It's a party! So don't worry about everything!" said Kadaj. "I heard that they are going to play a song where couples have to get on the floor." said Arxen, while Hiro sighed. "What song?" Hiro asked. "Well, actually, some people have to choose. Maybe you can choose one." Arxen said. Hiro smiled. "Well, there is one. It may not fit with a romantic setting. Someone sung it to me when I was a small boy." Hiro said, remembering the soothing voice. "What song was it?" Kadaj asked. "_Wind._" Hiro said, smiling. "Well, I'm not surprised that the person sung it to you." Arxen said, remembering hearing the song himself.

Hiro sighed. "Yea..not much people hear that song anymore." Hiro said, scratching the back of his head. "Hey guys." Someone was walking up to them, and Hiro turned to see Cloud, who was blushing horribly. "Dude what's wrong?" Arxen asked, and Cloud looked down. "I want to ask Tifa to marry me." He said, making them all gasp, but then smile. "Alright!" Kadaj said, and Arxen patted his back. "Good job. I hope she will accept-" But then he noticed that one thing was missing. "You need a ring." Cloud sighed, and nodded. "I need one.." Hiro looked at Tifa, who was hanging out with Aeris, Tifa, Rachel, and Larsina. Hiro made eye contact with Yuffie once, but he turned away. He didn't want to ruin her date, even though he loved her.

Outside, Tiamatt and Sephiroth were talking. "You know, Hiro has fufilled that promise he made you." Sephiroth said, making Tiamatt look at him. "Promise?" It's been awhile, and all the stress made her forget, but Hiro wouldn't blame her. He probaley forgot about it as well. "That he would become as strong as me." Sephiroth said, looking at the sky. Tiamatt suddenly remembered, and she smiled. "Yea, he has come a long road." Tiamatt said. Sephiroth kept looking at the sky, then he smirked. "You know, I know Aya loves Hiro. So how about this..we get a song to make them dance? I heard about the song that will play and every couple has to get out there and dance. So why not?" He said, and Tiamatt nodded. "Yea, that's a good idea." Tiamatt said, but then she heard Reeve. "Everyone! Everyone!" Tiamatt grabbed Sephiroth, who sighed, and they both walked inside.

There was Reeve, atop of the balcony that he and Hiro was on. "I have a annoucement! We will now be dancing in couples, so everyone get with their date!" Hiro started to look around for Aya, and saw her hiding behind of Ara, who was looking for Kadaj. Hiro walked over to her. "Aya, come on! Let's dance." Hiro said, holding out his hand. Ara knew Aya was afraid of something, she just wouldn't admit it. She pushed Aya towards him and walked off. Aya looked down, but took Hiro's hand. They both walked out to the dance floor. Hiro put his hand behind of Aya and placed it on her lower back. Aya placed her left hand on his right shoulder, and they held each other hands. Then the music began, and Hiro suddenly realized what song it was. "It..can't be. Why are they playing it now?" Hiro asked. It was _Wind._ "What is it Hiro?" Aya asked. "This song, I remember it from when I was younger." He said. They both danced slowly, and they both were good. Hiro noticed everyone besides Barret was dancing, but Shelke danced with a soilder.

Aya looked away from Hiro, who wondered what was wrong. "Aya..what is a matter? You avoided me most of the ball..why?" Hiro asked, feeling guilty. She gulped, but she had to ask. "Hiro, will you..release the third tail?" She asked, making Hiro's eyes widened. "No..I promised to protect you. Remember? I will protect you all." Hiro said, holding Aya's hand tighter. "R-Really?" She said, looking up at him. "Yes. I promise Aya." Hiro said, making her smile. "Thank you Hiro.." She said, and she looked directly into his eyes. Tiamatt and Sephiroth were also dancing, but they both had their eyes on Hiro and Aya, as well as the whole entire gang. Yuffie was angry that she was taking Hiro, and she was about to explode. Hiro spinned Aya, and she was giggling, while everyone stopped dancing. They all made a circle around Hiro and Aya, who were actually pretty good. Ara and Kadai cheered Aya on, while Yuffie was about to go crazy. She was suppose to dance with him, not her. 

Hiro and Aya kept dancing, to the beat to the song. Hiro actually sang some of the words, and everyone cheered him on for his voice. _"Don't try..to live so wise." _He span Aya around, and brought her close again. _"Don't cry..cause you're so right." _He picked Aya up and span her around while holding her close to him. _"Don't dry with fakes or fears." _He brought her down and started to dance slow with her again. _"Cause you will hate yourself in the end. Cause you will hate yourself in the end. Cause you will hate yourself in the end." _Hiro then twirled her away, then twirled her back.

_"Cause you will hate yourself in the end.."_

The song ended and roars of appaluse was heard through the room. Hiro and Aya smiled at each other, and they bowed towards the audience. But one thing broke the roar out of the appaluse. Yuffie came out of the crowd, directly infront of Aya, and she slapped her with all the force she could muster, making a giant red mark on her face. "You! I was suppose to dance with him!!! Not you!" Yuffie pushed her away, but Aya didn't fight back, afraid that Hiro would hate her for it. Yuffie was about to attack, but someone hit her in the back of the neck, making her fall to the ground. It was Tiamatt, who looked incredibly angry. Hiro looked down, wondering why did that have to happen. "Everyone, I'm sorry for the fight that just happened. You all may return." Tiamatt said, helping Aya. Hiro walked over to Yuffie, and picked her up. Sephiroth looked at them both, and knew that this was a bad time. Tiamatt mouthed something to him, 'I'll be back.'. She then glanced at Hiro, who nodded.

**hIrO's BeDrOoM**

Hiro layed on his bed, wondering why that happened. He sighed, and rolled over. He had to sleep, tomorrow was when he met the rest of Keigo's friends, and he had to work.

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	52. Day Two

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro woke up the next morning, still thinking about last night. Yuffie fighting Aya wasn't expect, but why didn't Aya fight back? Hiro thought about while getting up. He was out of his tux and into his sleeping clothes. The sleeveless shirt with shorts. He sighed and got dressed. After getting dressed, he left the jacket off this time, and strapped _Nagareboshi_ to his back. Hiro had to meet the other warriors today, Keigo's friends. He did look foward to it. Hiro yawned, and walked out the door. When he did, he saw a note on Tiamatt's room door, which was exactly infront of him. Bored, decided to look. He went up and grabbed it. He scanned through it.

_Hiro _

_Sorry we had to leave. Aya is with Kadai, Ara, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo out shopping. Avalance went to Rocket Town for something. Dr. Dexel was over eariler, and he left with Sephiroth and I. I'm sorry that you need something to do, but I will see you later._

_Tiamatt._

Hiro smirked, now he didn't have to lie to her. He walked down the stairs and left the bar. He stood infront of the entrance, and he heard a voice. "Sir Hiro! Up here!" Hiro looked up to see Keigo, who was waving. The next thing he saw was Kuni grabbing Keigo, and then he heard Keigo scream. "OW!" Hiro sighed, and teleported up there. When he got up there, it was only Kuni and Keigo. "Where are the rest of them?" Hiro asked, while Keigo smirked. "Relax Sir Hiro, they will be here soon enough." said Keigo. Kuni just sighed. "Keigo some times I just don't know what-" But someone interupped her. "Kuni! It's been awhile!" Out of nowhere a girl appeared. She had short black hair, and her eyes were also black. She dressed in the normal white cloak, and she had no weapon with her. "Ahh Kina, I missed you!" Kuni said, hugging Kina. Kina hugged back, then suddenly noticed Hiro was standing there. She suddenly let go of Kuni and got on one knee. "Sir Hiro, it is a honor." Hiro smiled. "Thank you." Kina got back up, and turned to Keigo. "Keigo, you haven't change much!" Keigo just sighed. "We were in the Lifestream okay? Maybe you need to learn somethings." Kina glared at him, but then turned back to Hiro.

"My name is Kina. I am a expert with scouting." She said, smiling. "Cool." Hiro said, not sure what else to say. "I suppose we need a couple of more people?" Hiro turned around to see Samad, Aku, and Mika. "Really? There is more?" Hiro asked, surprised by the number. "Six more to be exact!" Mika said happily. "Where are the other four?" Hiro asked. "I am one of them." Hiro looked to his right to see a man with black hair, and green eyes. In his right hand was a sickle. "My name is Zasu, it is a honor to meet you Sir Hiro." He said bowing, while Hiro nodded. Keigo though, sighed, and placed his hands behind of his head. "Jeez Zasu, don't have to be so formal." Zasu just looked at him, and shook his head. Zasu wore the normal white cloak as well. Kina ran up to Zasu, and stood beside of him. "We were on a team once!" Kina said happily. "But our third member isn't here yet." Zasu said, but Hiro could hear relief in his voice. "What does the relief in your voice mean Zasu?" Hiro asked. "Well..you see..." Zasu was about to say something when all of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere. "Hello my fellow comrades!" Hiro looked up in the sky to see a man with the normal white cloak. His hair was a very light brown, and his eyes were a greenish blue. The man jumped on the roof, and bowed. "My name is Gami! It is a pleasure to finally meet you Sir Hiro of the Seraphs!" Gami said, bowing.

Gami looked at Zasu and Kina, and smiled big. "Ahh! My old friends! How I miss you two." He said, walking up to them. Zasu sighed, but smiled. "I missed you to Gami." Gami smiled, and Hiro looked confused. He noticed that there was two teams, and one more soidler. _There should be four more. _Hiro thought, and he was right when he heard a voice. "Mika!" A man with long red hair running up to her. He was wearing the normal cloak, and he was a little chubby. Hiro did not say a thing, not wanting to be mean. On his back was a giant hammer, and his eyes were brown. He sighed when he saw Mira, who was smiling. "Hello Ramo, it has been awhile." Ramo nodded at her, then saw Hiro. "Sir Hiro." He said, bowing. Hiro nodded. "Ramo, where is Jin?" Mika asked, only to hear a voice. "I'm right here." Hiro saw a man with long brown hair, and his eyes were yellow. He held a scimitar in his hand. "Jin!" Mika said, happy. Jin bowed to Hiro, who smiled and nodded. Aku sighed. "Where is Shin and Tika?" He asked, wondering where they could be. "We are here." Hiro looked behind of Aku to see a tall man, whose white hair was spiked back. He had yellow eyes, and he was built. He had a axe behind him. The girl had black hair, and eyes were pale green. She held two tonfas. They bowed to Hiro, who sighed and waved his hand.

They all stood in their teams, while Hiro just sighed. "What is this all about?" Hiro asked. The three teams looked at each other and nodded, and turned to Hiro. "We know Void is planning something, we just don't know what." Zasu said, stepping foward. "I'm the leader of my team. Team Koshi. Name after are master." Zasu said, while Kina and Gami nodded. Jin stepped out from his team. "My name is Jin, leader of my team. Team Daisuk. Named after our master." Jin said. Aku stepped out from his team. "My name is Aku. I am the leader of my team, Team Keisaka. Named after our master." Hiro nodded towards them, and noticed no one from Keigo's team stepped out. "We have no leader in our group. We once did..but.." Kuni didn't finish, tears welled up in her eyes. "We are team Arista. Named after our master.." Keigo said, stepping foward. Hiro nodded, apprecitaing that Keigo would do that. "Sir Ziran and a friend of his summoned us back to help you. Void is planning something, so Sir Ziran told us to accompany you. Void may be planning to summon armies of demons, so you need us..and your armies you have now. Such as the WRO." Aku said. "We all, along with Sir Ziran and Sir Razen, will be training you to unlock abilites that you posess." Samad said.

_Armies of demons? _Hiro thought, surprised. "Sir Hiro, we will all fight against the demons with you. But we need more soilders. I think you should set a meeting up with the leader of the WRO." Jin explained. Hiro didn't respond. All he did was nod. "Sir Hiro, we will be by tomorrow to help you train." Shin said. They were about to disappear before a voice appeared. "So you fools have returned." Hiro turned around to see Zan, his patas revealed. "Zan, I am surprised Void sent you during my vacation." Hiro muttered, summoning _Nagareboshi_ to his hand. "I came here of my own free will. I heard my old 'friend' is back." Zan said, smirking. "Old friend?" Hiro asked, wondering who it was. "He has grown. But no matter, I will kill you all sooner or later." Zan said, disappearing. Hiro would of chased him, but he thought against it. Hiro turned back to see the warriors, who were looking down. "What was that about?" Hiro asked. "Nothing." Keigo said. Hiro was about to ask him again, but Samad interupped him. "We will take our leave. Goodbye Sir Hiro." But he stopped, and turned back around. "But before I go. Let me tell you something that may take you by surprise."

**kAdAi**

"What does Hiro see in Yuffie anyway?" Kadai asked Ara. They were at the mall, having lunch. Aya was with them, but remained quiet. She hasn't spoke one word since yesterday. "I have no idea." Ara responded, taking a sip of the drink she had. "Is it me..?" Aya asked, making them turn to her. "Am I...ugly?" She asked, making Kadai laugh. "You ugly? Yea right. Aya you are beuatiful. Hiro is just a stupid idoit." Kadai laughed, making Aya smile a bit. "Maybe it's her looks. Yuffie has short hair, while Aya has hair down to her shoulders. Maybe she should get her hair cut." Ara suggested. "Haircut?" Aya asked, while Yazoo sighed. "Someone cuts your hair to make it shorter. Hiro must of never had one in years." Yazoo said. "Neither have you." Kadaj said, making Yazoo glare at him. He scoffed, and returned to his meal.

"Well, let's not get you a haircut till later. Today we pratically wasted most of our money." Kadai said, while everyone nodded in agreement. "So how do you like you're new clothes Aya?" Ara asked the teal-haired girl, who lightened up. "I love them." She said, smiling. Ara just smiled as well. "So what do you think Hiro is doing right now? I know what everyone else is doing." Loz said, while Kadai giggled. "Most likely sleeping in. The fool hasn't got to sleep forever. All those battles, training, and drama. Damn I would sleep in to!" Kadai said. Aya giggled, thinking of her blonde hero. "Now you got Aya giddy!" Ara joked, but they were all cut off by a voice. "What are you guys doing?" They turned to see none other then Sephiroth, Tiamatt, and Dr.Dexel. "Nothing much." Kadaj said. "We got a call from Arxen a bit ago. It seems that Avalance wants everyone in Rocket Town. Hiro especially, but I can't seem to find him." Tiamatt said, but with her acute hearing, she heard two women talking. "I heard big banging outside of Edge, but I can't tell what it is." said one, while the other one nodded. "I saw a man with long blonde hair running out into the wasteland, I think it may of been Hiro Aoyama." The other one giggled, and started to do a random rant about Avalance and Hiro.

"I think I know where he is..but why he is there I have no idea." Tiamatt said, as Dr.Dexel turned to her. "Where is he?" asked the doctor. "Simple, outside of the gates of Edge. We better hurry and get there."

**hIrO**

"AHHHH!" Hiro plunged Divine into the nearest bolder, making it explode with ease. Now that he knows the truth, Divine seemed weaker. "Divine can only be used at it's full extent when mastered." He repeated Samad's words. "You have yet even to master any of your moves. I suggest you train." He stopped and punched the nearest rock near him, destroying it. "Damn it." Hiro muttered, as he started the move up again. But before he could, a pain went through his chest. "Damn...why now?" Hiro asked, as held his chest. "Why did he have to put this curse on me...?" Hiro asked, but no one answered. The pain stopped, and Hiro stood back up. "I can't tell anyone about this. If they know..." Hiro stopped when he felt people coming towards him. "I can't tell them about Divine either.." He muttered, when he saw Tiamatt and the others. He then noticed Dr.Dexel, who was riding a bike towards him. He smiled, but then felt the pain in his chest again. He ignored it. _I'll just tell Tiamatt and Dr.Dexel._

When they reached him, Hiro smirked. "What's up?" He asked, making them all confused. "Why are you out here?" Tiamatt asked her brother, who looked sort of scared. "Umm...well...just training." Hiro said. Tiamatt knew he was lying, but before she could say anything, Hiro looked at Tiamatt, and something in his eyes said he needed to talk to her. "Everyone besides the doctor go ahead to Rocket Town. We will meet you there." Tiamatt said, making everyone nod. Aya, who rode on the bike with Kadai, hoped that they would be okay. When everyone was gone, Hiro sat down on a rock. "I need to show you something.." Hiro said, making them look confused. "I learned a new techinque from my father yesterday when he contacted me. It allows people to enter my mindscape, but I can only use it once a month. So I want to show you both something.." Hiro closed his eyes and reopened them, to show the white eyes. He was in his One-Winged Angel form. He placed both of his hands on Tiamatt's and Dr.Dexel's forehead. A white light appeared infront of them, and it turned black all of a sudden.

Tiamatt awoke in total black, and Dr.Dexel was right beside of her. She slowly got up, to see Hiro, who was standing there. "I need to admit things to the both of you. If Arxen was here I would tell him as well.." Dr.Dexel got up, and he sighed. "Not a very good hello Hiro." He said, but Hiro looked down. "Sorry..I just need both of your advice. You're the only people I can count on. Now..I will explain what this means." Out of nowhere, thousands of doors appeared, each with a certain colour. Eight doors appeared behind of Hiro. Two pink, Four green, one red, and one giant chained black one. "Green means one of the most important memories of my life. Red means a terrifying moment in my life. The black one means the moment of my life where I feel full of only hatred. I'm sure you will find out pink." Hiro said. "After the both of you go through each door, I want you to meet me after this..I don't want to live through them again." Hiro said, while the both of them nodded. They decided to go through the first green door.

_Flashback One:_

"Joseph Dexel!" Hojo yelled, as he picked up the bloody baby. Dr.Dexel ran up to him. "What is it Hojo?" But he didn't get the response he wanted when the bloody baby got into his hands. "I have completed one the greatest expierments of history! His name is Project H!" Hojo said, as he laughed. "Hojo...you..evil bastard!" Dexel yelled at Hojo, but he only laughed. Hojo walked out of the room. "His name is Hiro..the son of your friend Razen." Dexel gasped, and he looked at the baby. He went over to the sink and started to watch the baby off. "It is okay..don't cry! I will protect you." The baby stopped, and it fell to sleep. A couple of years pasted, and the four year old Hiro watched the video, not understanding it. Dexel walked up to him. "What is a matter Hiro?" He asked, and then he noticed the video. "Oh..." But he heard a little giggle, and he looked down at him. "Hojo looked like a ugly monkey!" Dexel just laughed, and Hiro jumped up to his arms. He hugged him, and Dexel hugged back.

_Flashback One End._

Dr.Dexel cried silent tears, and Tiamatt smiled a bit. "He remember that from watching that video I guess." Tiamatt said, as she and Dr.Dexel walked through the next green door.

_Flashback Two_

"Come on Tia! Pway with me!" A young Hiro said, grabbing Tiamatt's hand with his little hand. "Brat I'm busy.." She muttered, as she read the book. "Oh come on! Pwease? I'll use the pwetty lady comment again!" Hiro said, as Tiamatt sighed. "No." Hiro just sighed. "Okay big sister.." Tiamatt's eyes widened, and she gasped. She was consider his big sister. "Do you mean that?" She asked, turning around. Hiro nodded. "I do! I love you big sister!" Hiro said, running up and hugging her. Tiamatt's eyes widened, and she slowly hugged back. "I..love you to..little brother."

_Flashback Two End_

Tiamatt smiled, but cried silent tears. That was one of the greatest moments of her life as well. "So I guess that is how you two became closer then ever. I thought you gave Hiro a lifetime of cookies or something." Dr.Dexel said, and she laughed. The next two doors were simple. It was when Hiro met Zek and the others while the other one was of when he met Avalance. "Let's look through the red one next." Tiamatt said, as she walked through the door. Dr.Dexel sighed, and he almost followed until he saw Hiro staring up at the two pink doors. He looked as though he was in a deep thought, and he looked down. He was about to go up to him, but he shook it off and went into the red door.

_Flashback Three_

Tiamatt gasped when she saw Hiro as his second tail form, fighting against her Jenova form. It ended when Hiro did his finishing move on her. But then it didn't when he tried to attack Aya and Yuffie, and Tiamatt looked down.

_Flashback Three End_

She decided to go through the first pink door. She noticed Hiro was staring at them, and she noticed he was thinking hard. When she entered, she saw Yuffie Kisaragi and Hiro. She didn't smile. She just sighed, and watched as Hiro and her kiss, and she scoffed. The scene was at the inn in Rocket Town, and as she watched, she felt a bit disgusted. _The pink door means love, but why are there two? _She thought, walking out of the other one. She noticed that Dr.Dexel was talking to Hiro, and Hiro was smiling a bit. She smiled a bit as well. Knowing that her brother was okay. She walked through the second pink door, and the biggest light appeared. When it disappeared, it was in the middle of the wastelands, and standing there, infront of Hiro Aoyama, was none other then...

_Aya_.

Tiamatt's eyes widened. She watched as Hiro talked to her, and she giggled. She noticed Hiro's face was full of joy, and love. Something telled her that he was in love with both of them, that he couldn't just choose. _I...can't belive it. Hiro loves Aya? But he loves Yuffie? _She thought as she walked out of the door, and she walked over at Hiro.

**hiRo**

"You know now don't you?" Hiro asked, as Tiamatt walked up to him. "I...don't know what came over me. I don't know what to do." Hiro said, as he looked down. Tiamatt just placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "She is a great girl. I'm sure she will-" But Hiro cut her off. "Don't tell her please. I still need to sort it out.." Hiro said, begging her. Tiamatt sighed, but she nodded. "Okay. I won't." She said, as she let go of his shoulder. "Thank you Tiamatt." Hiro said. Tiamatt smiled, and she was about to go throught the final door, but it disapperaed. She turned around to see Hiro, who waved his hand to make it disappeared. "You should know which one that is." Hiro said. Tiamatt knew that it was one of Void. "It is Void wasn't it?" Hiro shook his head. "It is two things. Of Void and Aex." said Hiro. "Oh..." Tiamatt said. "There is one more thing I need to show you. Do not tell anyone." Hiro said, and they both nodded. Hiro led them down the darkness.

When they reached a giant steel door, Hiro turned around. "This is what was inside of me..." Hiro muttered, as he opened the door. The hall went down a long way, and near the bottom was a pair of evil eyes, and a pair of fangs. It was roaring, and slashing the cage with claws. Tiamatt watched as Hiro looked away. "This is the thing within you?" Dr.Dexel asked, and Hiro nodded. "Please..don't tell anyone..especially not Yuffie or Aya." Hiro said, as they both nodded. "This is all." Hiro said, as he snapped his fingers, and the world blinked white again. Tiamatt awoke in the wastleands again, and Hiro was waiting. Dr.Dexel was up, and Tiamatt got up. "I love Yuffie...but I love Aya to. What should I do?" Hiro asked Tiamatt, who shook her head. "Follow what you believe. I'm sure you will make a good choice." She was praying that it was Aya. Aya deserved him more then Yuffie.

"Okay, now let's get to Rocket Town...but I guess we have to walk." Dr.Dexel said. "I'm sure someone is coming for us." Hiro said, as they began to walk. "So when did you found out you love Aya?" Tiamatt asked, as they walked. "Remember when Mimi said about us going to get married?" Hiro said, making Tiamatt nod. "I thought about it for a second, and I felt my heart flutter when I thought of her. But then I thought of Yuffie. I don't know which one to choose." Hiro openly admitted. "I know. Aya is a great girl. But Yuffie is.." But before she could speak, a van came infront of them. In it was Barret, who was smirking. "You guys were taking so long, so I decided to come pick you up. We will be spending the night at Rocket Town." said Barret, as Hiro got in the front seat. Tiamatt and Dr.Dexel sat in the middle. They then drove off.

"So Hiro, I heard there was a festival at the Sleeping Forest. Maybe we can all go." Barret said, while Hiro looked out the window. "Yea, maybe." Hiro responded. Hiro was to busy dealing with his feelings, and Tiamatt noticed this. "Barret. Hiro is a bit tired." Dr.Dexel said, while Barret nodded. "I'm not surprsied." He said, waving his hand. "Yuffie's been wanting to see you Hiro. Same with everyone else. You seem a bit different lately." Barret said, but he shut up when Hiro glared at him. "Just shut up right now Barret, I'm not in the mood." Hiro said, and Barret just sighed. He turned back to the road. They were near Rocket Town already, but Hiro couldn't help but fall asleep. He didn't want to, but he felt it was right.

_Hiro's Mindscape._

"Hiro." Hiro woke up to see Ziran, who was standing before him with a woman dress in all white. Her hair was brown, and her eyes were a crystal blue. "Hiro?" The woman asked. "Yes?" Hiro asked. "My name is Sana, wife of Ziran. It is a pleasure to meet you finally!" Sana said, as she hugged Hiro. Hiro hugged back, and Ziran smiled ."Hiro, I heard of your problem. I'm sure you want to have some advice." Ziran said, as Hiro nodded. Sana walked back and stood beside of Ziran. "You should concentrate on training for right now, but you should concentrate on your love life as well. This may be your final moments." Ziran said, and Hiro nodded. "You love both of them, but which one do you truely love?" Ziran said, as he started to disappear. Hiro smirked, and was about to leave, but he heard a dark voice. "Hiro Aoyama..."

_Outside of Hiro's Mindscape_

Hiro layed into the bed Barret put him in. Tiamatt watched him, making sure he didn't have any nightmares. _I am glad that Hiro loves Aya, but he also loves Kisaragi. ..I guess I should leave him to choose. _She thought. She was about to leave, but she heard Hiro gasp. "Leave me alone!" He said, and she looked over at Hiro, who was struggling. "Hiro?! Hiro wake up!" She said, shaking him. Hiro though, wasn't waking up. He was sweating horribly. "N-NO! Leave me alone!" He yelled, making more people come in. "Hiro? Dude wake up!" Arxen shook his best friend. "L-LEAVE me alone!" He screamed, making Aya and Yuffie to come in. Yuffie and Aya didn't fight this time. "Hiro! Hiro wake up!" Yuffie said, holding on to him. Aya didn't interfer, but she worried. They all tried to wake him, but someone appeared. It was Lila, Aya's mother. "Everyone, stand back." She said, but before Yuffie, Tiamatt, and Aya went, she grabbed them. "No. You three come with me." She said, walking over to Hiro. She put her hand on his head, and turned to the others. "Hold hands." They all did, even though they didn't want to. Lila muttered some words, and they entered Hiro's mindscape.

_Hiro's Mindscape (Again)_

Tiamatt gasped to see Hiro, who was crying. His bodies was filled with cuts and his tears fell down. They all ran up to him, besides Lila. "Hiro!? Hiro!? Are you okay?" Tiamatt asked, and Hiro gapsed when he saw her. "T-Tia? Y-Yuffie? A-Aya?" Hiro said, tears falling. "Hiro, what made you do this? You never cried this hard before!" Tiamatt said, getting down on one knee. Hiro didn't respond, all he did was stand up. "I-I got to pull myself together." He said, standing up. Out of nowhere, five figure appeared, and everyone was surprised to see that it was Aya, Yuffie, Tiamatt, Arxen, and Sephiroth. There eyes widenend, and Hiro didn't answer. "We hate you Hiro Aoyama. Go die you patheic excuse for a human." Shadow Sephiroth said. "I never loved you. I hate you." Shadow Yuffie said. "I never thought of you as a brother, I hated you. You can burn and die!" Shadow Tiamatt said. "I hate you more then anyone. I hate you Hiro Aoyama." Shadow Aya said. Hiro didn't answer. "I know you are all fake!" Hiro said. No one answered. "Void...he did this didn't he?" He asked. Then something in him snapped, and he screamed. He held on to his head. A dark-red aura was starting to form around his feet.

Lila noticed what was happing, and she ran up to Hiro. She forced light into her hands and hugged him, the light was flowing through his body. "There you go..don't let anger get the best of you. Especially infront of my daughter. You got the days off. Relax. Get rid of these thinsg with your own power." Lila said. Hiro nodded. He let go of his head, and hand glew gold and white. He blasted the attack at the Shadows, destroying them. Lila let go of him, and he smiled. "Thank you Lila." Lila nodded. Hiro looked at Yuffie, Aya, and Tiamatt. "Thank you all..." Hiro said. Tiamatt smiled. "You're welcome. So are you going to sleep?" Tiamatt asked. Hiro nodded. "Alright. Lila, can we go?" She nodded, and they disappeared out of Hiro's mind.

_Outside (AGAIN)_

Hiro was calm now, and he was asleep. He was smiling, and they all sighed. "That..was werid." Cloud said. "Now lets go to sleep." Tiamatt said, yawning. Everyone besides Lila and Aya. Aya sat by Hiro, while Lila stood up. "So..you must be my mother?" Aya asked, looking up. Lila nodded. "Yes.." Aya smiled, and she stood up. She hugged her, and her mother hugged back. "You love him don't you?" Aya nodded, and Lila smiled. "He is a good boy. Good luck." She said, letting go of her. Aya nodded, and she smiled. Lila disappeared, and Aya looked down at Hiro. She got down and kissed his forehead. "Good night..." She said, walking out. Luckly, Hiro was a deep sleeper when he is really tired.

Aya walked out of the room to come face-to-face with Yuffie Kisaragi, who was dressed in a yellow nightgown. "Why were you in there?" Yuffie asked. "I wanted to be.." Aya said. Yuffie didn't answer, but instead she asked a question. "What do you care about him? Do you just like him because he is a Seraph?" Yuffie asked, while she shook her head. "N-No." Yuffie continued. "Do you like him because he is a hero?" Yuffie pressed her. "No.." Yuffie pressed her again. "Or do you just like him because he is good looking-" But she was surprised by this reaction. "NO!" Yuffie felt a slap on her face, and Aya was angry. "He is a good-hearted person!! He is kind, caring, and would give up his life for alot of people! He was the first person to be kind to me!! That is why I like him!" Aya yelled at her, making her gasp. Aya walked away, and Yuffie was deep in thought. _She saw something it took me a couple of months to see..._

Aya walked into the room she stayed in with Tiamatt, who was acting like she was asleep. Aya layed on the other bed, and cried. "W-Why does he choose me over her? I-I love him..." Tiamatt didn't get up and say it, but in her mind she said it. _He is choosing Aya..He is choosing.. _She thought, as Aya cried. Aya stopped when she fell to sleep, but in her dreams the pain continued. Tiamatt couldn't sleep. It was because of today's events. What was the dark-red aura going up Hiro's feet? She thought it for a minute. Her eyes widened. _It wasn't...He said he wouldn't release it! No...It was-_ She thought, but she said it aloud. She whispered it, and only the Planet can hear the words coming from her mouth.

"The third tail..."

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	53. Day Three

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro's eyes slowly opened early in the morning. He yawned, and turned to the nearest clock to see it was very early. It was around four a clock on the clock, and Hiro sighed. He couldn't go back to sleep because of the internal conflicts he has been having. He sighed, and got up to notice he was still in his regular clothes. "Maybe I should go outside..." Hiro muttered, walking out of the room. He didn't see anyone in the hallway, and started to walk out of the inn. When he reached outside, it was still a bit dark. He didn't care, he never did. He decided to wait for the sunset, and wait for Tiamatt, Arxen, and the others to get up. He started to walk towards the nearest bench to sit in. When he sat down, he waited for Tiamatt and the others. He thought over a couple of thiings. How to have fun during the days of freedom, training, and the most important thing. The love he had for both Yuffie and Aya. He just started to feel for Aya. He really didn't love her until recently. He loved Yuffie for three years now, but who could he choose?

The one who broke his heart, and who is trying to mend it back up? Or the sweet, timid girl who seemed so great?

Hiro couldn't think straight, to much things were going through his mind. He sighed, and looked up to the sky. "What should I do? Just give up?" Hiro asked. "I have to train, but I have two girls on my mind. I love them both. I am not cheating, since Yuffie and I had problems." Hiro talked to nothing, hoping that someone would answer. "I..love them both so much...who should I choose?" Hiro muttered, and then someone poked him on his back. Hiro turned around to see his father, Razen Aoyama, who smiled. "Having girl troubles?" Razen asked his son, sitting by him. "Yea." Hiro replied, looking away from his father. "Who are the two lucky girls?" Razen asked, trying to sound father like. _I just wished this happened years ago. _Razen thought to himself, sad that he missed his chance on fatherhood. "Aya and Yuffie." Hiro said. There was a silence between them, and Razen spoke up. "What do you see in them?" Razen asked. "Yuffie...she is always someone everyone wants to be around. Sometimes though. She loves materia, and is funny, loving, hyperactive, outgoing, and caring. But she did something to me which she tells me she totally regrets. Remember when I 'died?'" Hiro asked his father, who nodded.

"I told her, no I _promised_ her that I would return. But she gets engaged and forgets all about me." Hiro finished, his eyes watery. Hiro didn't cry, he refused to. He didn't want to spill his tears on a old incident. "What about Aya?" Razen asked, trying to make him feel better. "Aya...she is one-of-a-kind. She is loving, timid, kind, caring, strong, and determined. She has done one thing bad to me, which I regret when I did something to make her mad. She ran off, and almosted got..well I think you know what I mean Dad. I rescued her with my Seraph powers, the very first time I used them." Hiro said, and his father sighed. "Hard choices eh?" Razen said, and his son smiled. "Yea. I loved Yuffie for three years, but Aya I started to love a couple of weeks again. Now I have so much things to do. I think the only one that actually can understand me is Tiamatt." Hiro said, as he layed back on the bench. "Yea. Tiamatt is a amazing woman." Razen said. "But Hiro, don't forget what you much do. You much train to fight Void." Razen said, as Hiro nodded.

"Void is very powerful. In his true form, he has enough power to destroy a world with ease. My grandparents told me they were proud of our family's race. I was as well. Lorrile, your mother, didn't know until the day I proposed to her. She didn't care, and neither did Kaza. Your true love shouldn't care what you were or what you had inside of you. I remember when I watched you transform into the Beast's second tail state. Alot of the people in the Lifestream were scared. Along with the sp- Yea alot of people were scared." Razen decided not to mention the Spirits of the Lifestream. "They were?" Hiro asked. "We had to keep a eye on you since you were a child." Razen explained, while Hiro looked at his father with anger. "What?" Hiro said. "We didn't watch everything, only certain important events of your life. Only five of them." Razen said, but that did not cool the young Seraph down. "Why didn't you come back!? You can come back now! And when I was seventeen! Why couldn't you come back when I was a child!?" Hiro said with anger in his voice. Razen was taken back by his son's anger. "I'm sorry. But we couldn't-" But then he noticed something was bothering his son.

Hiro was looking away. "I'm sorry..I'm just really mad for some reason. Sorry Dad." Hiro said, and his father nodded. "It is alright. Just calm down." Hiro nodded. He noticed that the sun was coming up, and that his father was about to leave. "Listen to me. I want you to sort this out." Razen said, and Hiro nodded. Razen smiled, and then disappeared, making Hiro sigh. Hiro sat back down on the bench, alone again. "Hiro?" said a voice. Hiro looked to his right to see Aya, who was dressed in a blue dress. It was much like her mother's, a light blue dress. It had sleeves, and she went over and sat by him. "Why are you up so early Aya?" Hiro asked. "Oh..I woke up because Tiamatt did as well. She was mad that you left, but I said I w-would go look for you." She said, and Hiro smiled. "Thank you Aya." Hiro said, as he looked up to the sun, which was coming up slowly. "It's..beuatiful." Aya said, and Hiro nodded. "It is." Hiro looked at Aya, and noticed she was busy looking at the sunset, and Hiro looked at here, and watched her. Her teal-hair was on her shoulders, and her beuatiful light blue eyes. She was smiling, and Hiro felt a little blush on his cheeks. _Do I feel this way really for her? Maybe I could hold her hand. _Hiro thought, as he moved his right hand towards her left. Hiro gripped it softly, and Aya gripped his.

_S-She really did it! _Hiro thought, mentally smiling. Aya was thinking the same thoughts, and they both watched the sunrise. "To bad Tiamatt is missing this." Hiro said. "Yea.." Aya responded. Hiro turned to her and smiled. "You know, maybe you and I could-" But Hiro was cut off by a voice. "Sir Hiro! How great it is to see you!" Hiro noticed the voice, and he mentally yelled at the voice. "Hello..Gami." Gami, Keigo, Jin, and Samad were standing far away from them. Aya looked over towards them. "Sir Hiro, it is strange to see you up this early." Samad said, as he walked closer to them. "This must be Aya? It is a pleasure." Samad said. "Aya, this is Samad, Jin, Gami, and Keigo." Hiro pointed the four out and she smiled. "Nice to meet you." They all nodded. "Sir Hiro, shouldn't we begin your training?" Jin said, making Aya look at him. "Training?" Hiro sighed, and explained to her. "Oh. I'll just go back to the inn and tell T-Tiamatt where you were." She said, and Hiro nodded. "Alright. Just be careful." Hiro said, and Aya smiled. "A-Alright." She said, and she walked off.

Hiro turned to the others, and sighed. "Where should we train, I seriously doubt we should train here." Hiro said, and Keigo smirked. "Easy! We train in a very special place." Keigo said. "Where?" Hiro asked, and Jin sighed. "Close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to." Hiro nodded, and he closed his eyes. He heard strange noises, and then he heard Jin say: "Open your eyes." He opened his eyes to see a endless wasteland, which surprised him. "Where are we? How did we get here?" He asked, surprised. "I teleported us to another realm using my special ability. But it cost something." All of a sudden, a giant cut appeared on Jin's arm, which he ignored. "That." Hiro was about to heal it, but Jin shook his head. "Don't. Worry about your training. It is important." Hiro sighed, and nodded. "Now, let me explain to you what this training field is. One day in here is two hours out there. So I think you get the idea." Jin said, and Hiro nodded. "Now, we will be training you in different things a Seraph can do. Like for example, a Seraph can teleport into different realms with ease at full form. But we will not teach you that. We will teach you alot of things someone like you can do." Jin explained. "Now, we will teach you a couple of moves, we will teach you each of our special moves, and some moves a Seraph can do."

Hiro nodded. "Summon your sword." Hiro did as told, and _Nagareboshi _appeared in his hand. "Your father, Sir Razen, could create a single tornado with two swords. You will be learning how to make one with only one. Now, focus your energy into your blade." Hiro closed his eyes, and _Nagareboshi_ started to glow. "Now, make contact with that huge boulder over near us." A giant boulder started to roll down at them, and Hiro opened his eyes to reveal him to be in his partial Seraph state.. He slashed the air, making a torando that picked the giant rock. It threw it in another direction, shattering the boulder into many pieces. "Amazing..he was able to do that on his first try." Jin said, amazed. "You forgot, he is from Ziran's line of Seraph." Samad said. "Hell yea! Now that is what I am talking about!" Keigo said. "Wow..now I'm convinced that he will beat Void once and for all!" Gami said. "Now Sir Hiro, Gami will teach you his special move." Hiro transformed back, and Gami walked up to him. "My special move is called: 'Fists of Punisment'! It was created by my master a long time ago. It takes alot of energy away from humans. But since you are a Seraph, you will have plenty energy to spare." Gami explained. "Now, watch closely!" Hiro jumped back, and placed his sword in it's sheath. Gami was charging up, but he stopped. "Oh, don't use your sword!" Hiro nodded. "I got that."

Gami nodded, and his body flowed with green energy. His expression turned into a mad one, and he looked at Jin. "Summon a giant boulder." Jin nodded, and out of nowhere appeared a very giant boulder. Hiro's eyes widened. _He is going to shatter something that big!? Not even Tiamatt, Arxen, Cloud, Sephiroth, and I combined could do something like that! _Hiro thought. Gami sighed, and he put his fists down, and started to growl. He then started to do a series of punches and kicks to the giant boulder, making small rocks to fly at Hiro. They watched, the attack was long. "998, 999..." Gami then jumped up high into the air, and he dropped down. His right fist slammed into the boulder, making it shatter. His fist hit the ground, and it made a huge crater. Gami stood up, and wiped the sweat coming from his forehead. "Sorry it took so long Sir Hiro. It is now your turn." Hiro sighed, and nodded. A giant boulder appeared behind him, and Hiro sighed. _They're crazy!_ Hiro thought, but he focused alot on his energy. Hiro's body started to glow light, but they all noticed something. "He..is barely using any energy at all!" Gami said. "Ziran and Razen said he was a very special Seraph." Jin said, while they watched Hiro. Keigo couldn't help but smirk.

Hiro opened his eyes, and he stated to do the series of punches and kicks to the rock. Hiro couldn't help but think he was doing pretty well. He was almost to one thounsand, but something in him told him to do more. Gami then noticed. "He did o-over my limit!" He said amazed. Hiro then kicked the boulder up after making it to one-thousand and nine-hundred. Hiro then jumped up in the air, and focused alot of his energy to his right hand. He punched the boulder, shattering it. He also punched the ground, making a bigger crater then Gami. Hiro got up, surprised. _Woah..I got to teach Tiamatt this! _ Hiro thought, as the others ran up to him.

**lIfEsTrEaM**

"Wow Terri! He is a tough guy to mess with!" said a voice. Terran and Kaza sighed. "Yes Hikin, he is a tough guy to mess with." Hikin, along with Terran, was a Lifestream spirit. But unlike him, she was a less serious. She had short, spikey green hair. She looked young, and annoyed both Terran and Kaza. "He is so cool! I mean, look at that crater! Razzy must be proud!" Hikin said, making Razen groan. "My name is Razen. Not Razzy." He said, and Lorrile just giggled. "I think it is a good name!" Hikin snickered. "Maybe you can use that name when-" But she was cut off. "Hikin, leave those two alone. They are watching their son." said a another voice. "Rethian is right." Galn said, who was sitting beside of Rethian. Rethian was quite different from Terran and Hikin. He was a strange combination of a lion and a lizard. He did agree with her some times, but not most of the time.

Lila, who sat beside of her husband, looked at Terran. "Have the Keepers said anything about this matter?" Lila asked. "No. You know they would annoy Void to no end. He hates them, they hate him, but they know Hiro is actually the one to kill the fool." Terran said. He didn't meet Void personally, but he felt some hate for the God of Demons. "I know what we can use to actually hurt Void. Let's use Hikin! She is the ultimate annoying weapon!" Kaza said, and Hikin shook her head. "No way am I going to meet that guy! Isn't Hiro suppose to meet him in a couple of days though?" Hikin asked Terran, who nodded. "Yes. I'm surprised that he did not attack when he was weakened.." But someone cut him off. "It is because Void could still kill him. He has yet to unlock his full power." It was Ziran, who's arms were crossed. Sana was beside of him. "Besides, he has Aex, Vex, Aslo, and Zan. He also has Dazo."

"True but couldn't Hiro kill them? We saw what he did against Aex." Rethian said. The spirits have had counters with the demons. "Yes but it would be five against one. Even though he has help, it still could mean nothing if he dies. You know how much he cares for them." Ziran said. "Ziran is right. he should train for now." Terran agreed with Ziran. "But Hiro is having to much problems right now. I will bring the important two up." They all looked at Ziran, and Ziran sighed. "The beast within Hiro is acting up. Everytime a strike of anger apperares, you can tell the aura is appearing. The third tail must be trying to awaken. It wants blood." Ziran explained, making everyone gasp. Ziran watched Galn and Lila, who were shocked. "You two hope that Hiro doesn't unlock it right?" Ziran asked, even know he knew why. "Yes..we are worried for are daughter." Lila said, and Terran looked away as well. _Please..don't hurt her Hiro Aoyama. _Terran thought. "What was the other problem anyway Ziran?" asked Hikin. "Well, it seems that Hiro loves two people. Aya Kasma and Yuffie Kisaragi." Galn and Lila's eyes widened at the name of their daughter. "But we must leave him alone. He is thinking it out as we speak."

They all reamined quiet, but Kaza broke the silence. "We must forget about romantic feelings..he is busy training for the day." Kaza said. "So Ziran, have you figured Void's plans out yet?" Terran asked. "I don't know yet." Ziran said. "I will come back and fight." Kaza said. "I have good patientce, and-" That made some snickering to come from Razen, Lorrile, and Hikin. "What is so funny?" Kaza asked them. "You never had good patientce you liar." Razen said. "How about you test me?" Kaza asked, and Hikin smirked. "Okay." She started to poke Kaza in the arm. Repeatly. She kept doing it for a total of two minutes, when Kaza exploded. "Stop poking me you little annoying brat! I'm going to strangle you!" He said, trying to grab Hikin, who was floating back. "Get back here! I'm going to kill you!" Hikin just giggled. "You can't kill me! I'm a spirit!" Kaza just growled, and was close to Hikin. "I'm just going to strangle you until I am sastified!" He said, about to grab her. 

"You two stop." Rethian said, and they both did. "Now we need to think about what Void is up to." Rethian said, as they both sat down. But they muttered insults. "Little annoying brat." Kaza muttered, and Hikin glared at him. "Big ugly gorilla.." Kaza's eye twitched. "WHY YO-" But Kaza was being dragged by someone, who placed him near Razen. "Thank you _Seris_." said Razen, as Seris nodded. Seris has changed from his last appearence against Zan and Aex. He was skinner, and he held a poleaxe now. "I am surprised how Sir Hiro has grown." Seris said, as he watched Hiro train with his old friends. "I'm sorry you can't go back to your old postion. The reason being is because you looked like that to scare the demons. That is your true form you are in right?" Ziran asked, and Seris nodded. "Yes..But do you have any thing you need me to do?" Seris asked. "Yes. Recruit _them_. Hiro may need there help."

**hIrO**

Hiro yawned after his training. It has been three days already inside of the strange realm he was in. _It must be around two in the real world. I guess I should go back. _Hiro thought. He has done well in his training today, learning Gami's move and Jin's move. He has sparred with them and won all of the sparring matches. "Jin..I am ready to return." Hiro said, and Jin nodded. "Alright. Close your eyes again." Hiro did as told, and he heard the strange noises again. "Okay, open your eyes." Hiro did and they were back at Rocket Town, where everyone was walking around. "We will be by tomorrow. See ya around." Keigo said, and they disappeared. Hiro looked around to see if he saw anyone, and he saw Cid and Shera. He noticed they were talking, so Hiro left them alone. He decided to walk through the town, to see if Tiamatt was around or not. _I know who she is going to the festival with. Sephiroth. It is simple really. But...who am I going to go with? _Hiro thought. Yuffie or Aya? Hiro couldn't decide again, so he just shrugged it off.

Hiro started to walk around the town until he spotted Tiamatt, Kadai, Ara, Kadaj, and Aya. They were sitting near the rocket sight. Hiro walked up to them. "Hey, sorry I was gone." Hiro said. Tiamatt gave Hiro a scary glare, making him gulp. "Where the hell were you?" Tiamatt asked. "I was training." Hiro said, sitting by Aya. "Oh..just don't run off again or else!" Tiamatt said, and Hiro nodded. "So who are you taking to that festival tonight Hiro?" Kadaj asked, and Hiro started to blush. "Umm...well.." Kadai thought she knew who it was. "Yuffie right?" Hiro didn't answer, and Tiamatt just stared at Hiro's reaction. Hiro couldn't help but wonder who to go with, but he tried to change the subject. "Tia who are you going with?" Hiro asked his older sister. "Sephiroth." She said, seeing relieve in Hiro's eyes. "Who are you going with Ara?" Hiro asked, making Ara and Kadaj blush. "Umm..we are going together." Aya said, and Hiro smirked. "Kadai must be going with Yazoo right?" Kadai didn't answer, but she had a blush on her face.

"Hiro!" Hiro turned to see Yuffie, Arxen, Tifa, and Cloud. "Hey what's up?" Hiro asked, standing up. "So who are you going to the festival with Hiro?" Arxen asked. "Who are you going with?" Hiro asked. "I as-" But he was cut off when Tiamatt gave him a look. "Oh, well, Larsina. She asked me this morning." Arxen said. "Cloud is going with Tifa right?" Hiro said, looking at the couple, who were sitting down. "Apparently!" Yuffie said. But Hiro noticed something was wrong with Yuffie. "Yuffie, are you okay?" Hiro asked. "Oh..yea.." She said, but Tiamatt stood up. She looked at Yuffie, and the scanned her body. "You look like you are suffering from fatigue." She said, and Hiro put his hand on Yuffie's forehead. "You are burning up Yuffie!" He said, and Yuffie sighed. "I..really want to go..but I guess I can't can I?" Yuffie said, and Hiro sighed. "Sorry Yuffie.." Yuffie just nodded. "It is okay..I need some sleep anyway."

She looked at Arxen, who nodded. "I'll go back to the inn now..and rest." She said, but she couldn't help but give a glare to Aya, who ignored it. Arxen and Yuffie then walked away. _Well I have only one choice now! _"Hey Aya." Aya looked at Hiro, and he smiled. "Would you like to come with me?" Aya's face lit up. "Yes. I would love to go with you!" She said, and Tiamatt smiled. Hiro smiled as well. "So what do we have to wear tonight?" Hiro asked Tiamatt. "Just regular clothing." She said, and Hiro sighed in relieve. "In Wutai, you would have to wear a kimono." Hiro said, smiling. "What is a kimono?" Aya asked, and Hiro turned to her. "Well..you see..." Tiamatt watched as Hiro explained what a kimono was to Aya, and noticed he was actually having fun doing it. He wasn't making fun of the girl, not at all. He was having fun telling a girl he loved alot about things.

_Later that night_

"So why are we walking through the woods again?" Shera asked Hiro, who was leading everyone to the festival. Barret and Shelke were with Yuffie, taking care of her. The kids were walking with Tifa, Cloud, and Xen, who was telling them old stories. "It is where the festival is." Hiro said. Hiro saw the festival over head. "It's over there!" Hiro said, pointing to it, and everyone gasped at the size of it. People were everywhere and stands were everywhere. When they walked up to the entrance, a man stopped them. "Excuse me, you much wear a kimono tonight. It is a special festival." said the man, making Hiro gasp. "W-What!?" Hiro said, and the man looked at them. "You have quite a party. We will give you your kimonos near the dressing rooms. They are over there." The man said, making Hiro mad. "Stupid bastards.." Hiro muttered, as he told everyone what was suppose to be done.

Later, after getting dressed, Hiro came out with a dark blue kimono, and he sighed. "I hate this.." He muttered, and he saw Tiamatt, Sephiroth, and Aya. Tiamatt wore a brown kimono, much to her displeasure. Sephiroth wore a gray kimono, like Hiro and Tiamatt, he hated it. Aya was wearing a light blue kimono, and she looked a bit comfortable in it. Hiro sighed when he walked up to Sephiroth and Tiamatt, who sighed as well. Aya just looked at them. "What is a mattter? The fabric of these are way much better then anything else I have worn." Aya said, and Tiamatt smirked a bit. "Good to know at least one of us feels good about this." Hiro just laughed. "That's the spirit Aya." Hiro said, and Aya blushed. "So I suppose we should do something now Tia?" Sephiroth asked, and Tiamatt was going to suggest to talk in the woods, but she knew Hiro would never let her do that. "Let's..just go find something to do." Tiamatt said, and they both walked off.

"Okay, Aya, I want to show you something." Hiro said, and he grabbed her hand. He lead her to a mask stand. No one was watching it, and it said: 'Take one mask for free!'. Aya just stared at it in awe, and Hiro smiled. "I use to wear one everytime I was a child during these festivals. It is sort of like a custom." Hiro said, and Aya looked at them. "So, how about we pick two out for us?" Hiro said. Aya just nodded, and she looked at them. "Hmm..No way, they still have it!" Hiro grabbed a yellow fox mask. "I use to wear a mask like this when I was a kid!" Hiro said, putting it on. Hiro then noticed Aya was having a hard time. "Here, I'll help." Hiro said, looking at the masks. He noticed one, and he grabbed it. "This is a blue fox mask..very rare to get or see." Hiro said, and he looked at Aya. "Here, you wear it." Hiro said, giving it to her. "B-But how can you tell who is who in these masks?" Aya asked. "Oh it is just for fun." Hiro said. "But what if we get seprated, and I need to find you. " She said. "Oh, that is easy. You will find me easily Aya." Hiro said, putting the yellow fox mask on his face.

Aya did the same. "Now, let's go have some fun!" Hiro said, smiling behind the mask. Aya nodded, and she grabbed Hiro's hand.

Kadaj and Ara were having fun. "So you having fun with me Ara?" Kadaj asked, and she nodded. "Yea!" She said. Kadaj looked at her face. It was beuatiful, he wanted to kiss her lips, but he just couldn't. He looked over at the mask stand to see a man with a yellow fox mask with long blonde hair. _Oh..that's just Hiro. What would he do? He would admit it wouldn't he? Okay Kadaj..it's time._ "Hey Ara." Ara looked up at him. "I need to talk to you.." She nodded. They walked off in a place with less people, and Kadaj gulped. "Umm..Ara, I knew you for a long time. You have always been kind and caring towards others, especially to me. I always believed you would make a man truly happy." Kadaj said, making Ara blush a bit. "I've...wanted to tell someone this for a long time. Especially you." He said. She looked into his eyes, and he blushed a bit. It was silent for a bit, and Kadaj finally had to break the silence. "Ara..I love you."

Ara gasped, surprised. "You..love me?" She asked him, and he nodded. "Since I met you." He said, and Ara blushed. "I..love you too Kadaj.." She said. They both slowly went in for a kiss, placing their lips together. Little did they know, Hiro was watching. He smiled underneath his mask, and he sent a message to Kadaj through his mind. _I knew you could do it. _Kadaj could only respond. _"Leave me alone, I'm busy bud!" _Hiro chuckled a bit, making Aya look at him. "H-Hiro what is so funny?" She asked. "Kadaj and Ara are a couple now." Aya looked at the direction he was looking, and she giggled. "Finally.." She said, and Hiro agreed. "So Aya, what do you want to do now?" Hiro asked, and she looked around. "M-Maybe we can try that out." She said, pointing at a stage. It was who had the most beuatiful eyes. "Wow. Never seen that before." Hiro said, walking towards it. When they reached it, they heard a man over the microphone. "We now must see who has the most beuatiful eyes of all! Who would like to enter! Females only!" Hiro nudged Aya, and she blushed. "H-Hiro...w-why do I..?" Hiro just sighed. "It said females only Aya. And if you haven't noticed, I'm a guy." He joked, and she nodded. "Now get up there." Aya sighed, but went up on the stage anyway. There were five girls, counting Aya.

The man removed the first two masks, and the girls had hazel eyes. No one really liked them, so they were out. He removed the next mask, and the girl had green eyes. She was alright, but not enough. She was out. The man removed the other girl's mask, to reveal a girl with yellow eyes. The crowd liked it, so she was in. "Now, for our final competior!" He said, and he removed Aya's mask. Her eyes were more beuatiful this time, the pale blue eyes shocking the audience. The crowd erupted, and the yellow eye girl was out. "The winner!" But the man didn't know her name. "Whatcha name kiddo?" asked the man. "Aya Kasma.." She said, and the man smiled. "Aya Kasma!" Aya smiled, and she noticed Hiro was giving her a thumbs-up. Behind him were Tiamatt and Sephiroth, who both smiled. "Miss Aya, you have won a free-" But the man didn't finish his sentence when a voice cut him off. "My Maiden, winning a competition? I am so proud.." Out of nowhere, Aex appeared, beside of the man. "Who are you?" the man asked, and Aex just gave him a cold, icy glare. The man ran off the stage, and the rest of the crowd were to scared to move.

"Aex.." Aya said, making Aex smile. "Oh..did you miss me? I'm sorry I didn't come back. But those damages your damn Seraph put on me were pretty tough." Aex said. "I-I'm not surprised. Hiro could beat you down anyday.." She said, making Aex's smile disappear. He grabbed her long teal hair, and put it up in the air. "What was that? That fool can actually defeat me? You are wrong! I was training..under Lord Void himself!" He said. "Now I suggest you shut you-" But he shut his mouth, and sighed. "Maiden, let us not come to this. If I have to kill you and resurect you as a demon that is fine with me." He said, putting his hand on his sword. Hiro, who would of been up there, couldn't move. _Aex put a curse on Tiamatt, Sephiroth, and I! Aya hold on! _He thought. "Now..let'-" But he stopped when he noticed Aya had a knife. She took the hair Aex had, and cut it off of her head. Aex gasped, surprised. Aya's hair was now shorter, down to her lower neck. the sides weren't at her shouders, they covered her ears. The hair near her forehead was near her eyes.

"You...cut your own hair to get rid of me holding you. I thought woman cared about there looks!" Aex said. Aya just shook her head. "No..not all woman. I-I learnt that a mature woman s-shouldn't feel bad about how she looks! I learnt that from someone I consider to be a motherly figure!" Aya said, making Tiamatt gasp in surprise. Sephiroth noticed a tear went down her face, but it wasn't of sadness, it was of pure joy. Hiro, who had broken the curse, teleported infront of Aex. Aex, who knew this, took his sword and placed it at his neck, as Hiro summoned his blade and pressed it to Aex's neck. Their eyes were locked on each other, and everyone gasped. "I will never forgive you for what you did to Aya tonight Aex." Hiro said, and Aex smiled. "I shouldn't forgive you for anything!" Aex said. They both glared at each other, but Tiamatt broke the spell as well and appeared behind of Aex. Her sword was at his back. "Now will you give up?" Tiamatt asked, but Aex laughed. Tiamatt stabbed it, but it was actually a clone.

"You will be mine!" Everyone looked up to see Aex, who was above Aya. "I will kill you and make you one of us!" He said, diving to stab Aya. Aya closed her eyes. _Is...this the end? I never got to do all the things Tiamatt told me about. I couldn't see the defeat of Void with them. And..most importantly...I never got to tell him... _She thought, and she put her arms up in defense.

But the blow never came.

Aya opened her eyes to see Hiro, who was blocking Aex's attack. "What the-?" But he was cut off by a fist flying his way. It connected with his face, sending him feet back. "Why do you always get in my way Seraph?!!?" Aex yelled, getting back up. "Because Aex, I made a promise! I promised that I, Hiro Aoyama, along with a couple of other people would protect Aya!" Hiro yelled. Tiamatt was beside of him. "I promised that to!" She said, and Aya smiled. Aex just growled, and he glared at them. "I should kill you all right here!!!" He yelled, but then he stopped. Hiro dropped his sword, and a dark-red aura started to appear again. Hiro gripped his head, and he yelled. Aex, out of fear to see the third tail, was about to disappear, but he smiled evily. "I will just make Dazo do to you what happened five years ago!" Aex said, and then disappeared. Hiro still yelled, the dark-aura near his ankles. Tiamatt grabbed Hiro. "Calm down! Calm down!" The dark-red aura disappeared, and Hiro stopped.

Hiro turned around to look at Aya, who was still smiling. "Are you okay Aya?" Hiro asked, and Aya nodded. "Yes. Thank you H-Hiro." Out of nowhere, a appaluse came. Hiro turned to them, and smiled. "Umm...do you guys think that was a-" But he was cut off by a voice. "No. We know what is going on! It was over the news! You are the one who can defeat the Ancient God of Demons!" said a voice. Hiro just smiled. "Thank you all!" Hiro said, and they all roared of appaluses. Everyone else in there group smiled. Hiro smirked, but it dropped when he turned back to Aya. "Aya...I'm..sorry about your hair. I promise I'll try to find a Seraph way to bring it back!" She was about to say something but Tiamatt mouthed: 'Don't ruin the moment!' Aya just smiled. "Thank you." 

_Back at the inn._

Hiro, finally back in his normal clothing, was walking down the hallway of the inn. He walked into the room Yuffie was staying in, and he sat down near her. "Well..it was fun." Hiro said. Yuffie was in a deep sleep. Barret explained that the doctor came and gave her very strong medince that would make her go to sleep like she was in a coma. Of course, she would awake tomorrow. "Aya and I had alot of fun. But Aex interupped it." Hiro said. He explained everything to the sleeping ninja, knowing she wouldn't hear him, but it felt as though she could. "Yuffie..I promise to you as well. I will protect you with everything I am." Hiro said, smiling at the sleeping face. Hiro bent down to her lips and kissed them. He stood up, and walked out of her room while Tifa was coming in. "How was your time Tifa?" Hiro asked, and she just smiled. "I didn't know Cloud could get that hyperactive over a festival like that. I'm sort of beat.." Tifa said. Hiro bid her a good night, and walked into the hall to see Aya, who was talking to Tiamatt. Hiro remembered she forgot something.

He walked up to her and smiled. "Fun night wasn't it Aya?" Aya nodded, and smiled. Hiro grabbed the thing she forgot, and gave it to her. "You forgot something important." Aya gasped to see it was the blue fox mask. "H-Hiro! I thought that man dropped it when he was running!" She said, shocked. "I got it Aya. Just a memento I guess." Hiro said, and Tiamatt, who was standing near them, sighed. "T-Thank you." She said, smiling. Hiro nodded. "Good night Aya, good night Tiamatt!" Tiamatt nodded. "Good night Hiro." She said, and Aya smiled. "Good night Hiro." Hiro smiled as he walked down the hallway, and he noticed Kadaj was standing there. "Well well, it is the lover boy. What is up?" He asked, and Kadaj chuckled. "Hiro...thank you." He said, and Hiro looked confused. "What for?"

"For telling me to admit my love to Ara. It worked." He said, and Hiro just patted his shoulder. "See? You two will make a good couple." Kadaj just nodded. "Well, night." Hiro said, and Kadaj nodded to his friend. Hiro walked into his room where Arxen was laying on his bed, smiling. "Have a good night?" Hiro nodded, and layed on his bed. "Yea, you?" Arxen nodded, and stood up from his own bed. "Well..I got a couple of things to do.." He said, but Hiro smirked. "Don't you mean to eat?" Arxen just groaned. "Yea how did you know?" Hiro laughed. "I'm your best friend, what do you expect?"

**aYa**

"You really can do that Lila?" Tiamatt asked the woman, and she nodded. "I can grow your hair back Aya, but it will take atleast four days." She said. "Okay.." Aya said, and Lila smiled at her daughter. "Now, close your eyes honey." Aya did as told, and Lila placed her hands on Aya's head. She muttered a couple of words, and a light blinded them. "Now, it will grow on the final night while you are a sleep. Though, I had to give something in return.." Out of nowhere, a gash appeared on Lila's arm. Tiamatt gasped, and so did Aya. "No..don't worry. This is what all of us do. Ziran's group. Though, I can only use that once every ten years." Lila said, and Aya smiled at her mother. "Thank you." She said, and Lila hugged her daughter. "Don't worry about anything okay? Tiamatt and Sir Hiro will look after you.." Lila said, and Aya nodded. Lila then let go, and turned around. She smiled at Tiamatt, and waved. Tiamatt nodded and smiled. Lila then disappeared.

**hIrO**

Hiro layed down, and he smiled. Tomorrow he trains some more, and returns back to Edge. But something was in his mind. What did Aex mean about five years ago? Did something happen?

_I'll figure it out eventually.._

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**

_**(Hikin, Rethian, and Terran belong to Fishie)**_


	54. Day Four

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

_Inside of Hiro's Mindscape_

Hiro opened his eyes to see he was in his mind again. He stood up and looked around. "Why am I here again?" Hiro asked himself, but he stopped speaking when he saw a dark shadow. The dark shadow looked exactly like Hiro, but his eyes were just red. He didn't have a mouth. He just removed his sword, and pointed it at Hiro. Hiro was confused, but he summoned his own blade. The dark shadow charged, and it swung it's blade at Hiro's head. Hiro quickly blocked the attack, and heard a voice.

_To unlock your true power..you must get rid of all confusion and darkness within your heart.._

_Outside of Hiro's Mindscape._

Hiro jumped up from his bed. "What was that?" Hiro asked, holding his chest. "What did that voice mean? Remove all confusion and darkness from my heart?" Hiro asked himself, and then he noticed the door was opening. It was Aeris, who looked a bit worried. "Hey, are you okay?" Aeris asked, and Hiro nodded. "Good..we were worried." She said, fully coming inside of the room. Hiro got up from his bed, and grabbed the jacket from the chair. He placed it on, and pulled the zipper up. "When are we leaving?" Hiro asked, grabbing _Nagareboshi_. "In thirty minutes. Sorry it is so urgent for us to leave, but what happened last night with Aex.." She said, and Hiro nodded. "Yes, I agree. But don't think we will be away from them. They can always find us..whatever we do." Hiro said. "True." Aeris sighed, and left the room. Hiro decided to leave as well, and he walked out of the room to see Arxen, who was smirking. "Apparently you were tired. It's already eleven." He said. "Can't blame me. I had a rough night. Even though it is my vacation!" Hiro said, and Arxen laughed. "Where is Tia?" Hiro asked, wondering where his sister was. "She left with Aya, Kadai, Kadaj, Yazoo, Ara, Dr. Dexel, and Loz. I don't know why she wanted to leave you behind. Samad was there, saying something about training. I suppose he is training her."

"Oh." Hiro said, knowing that Samad wanted to train them. "Anyway, we are spilting into groups when we are leaving. You are with me!" Arxen said, smiling. "Who else?" Hiro asked. "Umm..Yuffie, Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Zek, and Xen." Arxen said. "Okay." Hiro said, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Hiro turned around to see Yuffie, who was smiling. "Hey." She said, and Hiro smiled. "You feel better Yuffie?" Hiro asked, and she nodded happily. "Yea." She said. "Hey Arx! Ready to go?" said a voice down the hall. "Yea Cloud!" Arxen said, and he turned to Hiro. "You ready?" Hiro nodded, and so did Yuffie. "Well then, let's get!" He said.

**vOiD**

"How is Aex?" Void asked Dazo, who smirked. "He is fine my Lord, but terrified. The Seraph almost released the final tail." Dazo said, and Void nodded. "It also seems that the boy has been training as well." Void said, and he smiled evily. "Dazo. Take a brigade of demons and cut off the Seraph. Do not kill him. Do not go into your true form, and don't bring **them** with you." Void commanded the demon. "I want you to injure the Seraph enough that the Maiden comes to help him." Void said, and Dazo nodded. "But I want to activate something. As you already know, some of my blood is within him. I am going to allow him to go into his half-demon state. Not the Beast. I want to scare her." He said, smiling. Dazo also did, and he disappeared.

**fIeLdS oUtsIdE oF rOcKeT tOwN**

"So what did happen between you and Aya last night Hiro?" Zek asked Hiro, who sighed. "Nothing! We just went to the festival, got attacked by Aex, and we went home. Will you just shut up already and quit being a ass!" Hiro said, and Zek laughed. Yuffie, who was beside of Hiro, couldn't help but feel envy towards the girl. Xen walked beside of Zek while Arxen was beside of Cloud. "I'm sorry Hiro, just wondering." Zek said, and he turned away. Everything was silent, until Zek broke the silence again. "Are you sure?" Hiro was about to punch him before Yuffie grabbed his hand. She held it. "Just don't let him get to you Hiro." She said, and Hiro had a blush on his face. "Umm..O-Okay.." He said, and Yuffie smiled. Zek was about to come up with a remark, until Xen stopped. "Everyone..get your weapons out!" Out of nowhere, demons apperared, and Dazo was infront of them.

Hiro removed his sword, and glared at Dazo. "What do you want? Don't you see I am on vacation? Just because Void has to be a pansy and won't come out of his own castle!" Hiro said, making Dazo glare. "How dare you make fun of Lord Void!" He said, summoning his snake swords. Everyone was about to attack, until Hiro shook his head. "I want Yuffie, Tifa, Aeris, Zack, and Zek to go get Tiamatt..they should be at Rocket Town, where the old Rocket launched.." Hiro explained, making them blink in surprise. "I know they're there..I can feel it." Hiro said, and they nodded. They ran back to Rocket Town, while Dazo ordered his demons to follow them. They tried to get past, but Hiro gave a look at Arxen. "Cloud and Xen! Fight the demons!" Arxen said, charging at the demons, while Hiro was alone with Dazo. They didn't attack each other. "Why are you here Dazo?" Hiro asked. "I am here..for my niece. Aya Kasma." Dazo said, and Hiro glared at the demon. "I will never let you have her." Hiro said, charging at Dazo.

He swung at Dazo's head, who blocked it with ease. "How patheic!" Dazo said, pushing him back. Hiro threw a kick at Dazo's chest, but Dazo blocked it with his blade. Dazo slashed him in the chest, making a cut to appear there. Hiro jumped back, and charged again, doiing a series of attacks. Dazo blocked them, and he kicked Hiro in the chest, sending him back. Hiro recovered in the air, and he got back on the ground. He had blood coming out of his mouth, and he wiped it. _So much for a vacation._

**tIaMaTt**

"What?!" Tiamatt said, shocked. Samad disappeared when he saw the others coming, and they just explained what happened. Tiamatt sighed, and she glanced at Aya. _No matter what, Aya is going to figure it out. _She thought, and she shook her head. "So what the hell are we waiting for!? Let's go!" She said, running ahead of everyone. Dr.Dexel was being carried by Zack, and Aya was beside of Tiamatt. "Who is Dazo?" Aya asked. "He is a loyal servant of Void. But he is strong." She said, while they ran outside of the city. "Hiro had to be a idoit and tell them to come after us. Dazo could most likely kill him." Tiamatt said, while Aya gasped. "I know Aya, but I'm sure Hiro is trying to hold him off." Tiamatt said, while Aya sighed in relieve. Tiamatt noticed a couple of demons ahead of her, and she took out her sword. She slashed through them like they were paper, and everyone ignored them. "Tiamatt." Tiamatt didn't look to see who it was. "What?" She asked bitterly. "Listen..I'm sorry for everything I've done..but can we just work together for once?" Yuffie asked, and Tiamatt sighed. "Fine. But only for Hiro." She said, and Yuffie nodded.

Tiamatt saw more demons, and was about to attack, but someone already got to them. It was Zek, who somehow got to them before Tiamatt. "I'll take care of these demons..Go on with out me." Zek said, and Tiamatt ran past him. "Tia will he be alright?" Aya asked, and Tiamatt nodded. "Zek can take of himself. He is quite powerful after all." Tiamatt said, as they ran ahead. "Oh.." Aya said. They were almost to there location, until they heard a scream. "AHH!" It was Hiro, who screamed in agony. "What the hell?! HIRO!" Tiamatt said, terrified that her brother was hurt. She ran ahead to see Dazo, who had one of his snake swords through Hiro's stomach. "YOU!" Tiamatt's eyes turned to slits, but she did not transform. Instead, she charged at Dazo, sword hacking away. Dazo pulled out his sword, and blocked all of her attacks. She blew fire at him, but he jumped back. He threw his sword at Tiamatt, who dodged.

Dazo smirked. "Are you mad that I hurt your brother? Maybe you should turn around." Tiamatt glanced at Hiro to see that he was holding the wound. Hiro noticed this. "Tiamatt turn back around! Keep your mind on the battle!" Hiro said, and Tiamatt turn back around to see Dazo near her. She quickly blocked the attack, and Dazo's smirk fell. "You all tick me off." He said, kicking Tiamatt back. "Lord Void will complete his plans. The last Seraph will die, and all will be in his favour. It is that simple you patheic beings." Dazo said, about to stab Tiamatt. "STOP!" Dazo glanced to his right to see Aya, who held _Spiritus_ in her hands. Dazo's face filled with joy. "My niece.." Aya gasped. "W-What?" Dazo just turned around. "You are my niece. I am your father's brother." Dazo explained, making Aya gasp. "That is correct..but I turned to the right side, Lord Void's side. Don't waste your time with these fools. The Seraph is a weakling. He is going to die either by Aex's hands, Lord Void's hands, or mine! So join your uncle, and I will give you great power. Lord Void will give you great power! You can be with Aex!" Dazo said. "Why didn't my father join you then?" Aya asked.

"Oh..your father is a stubborn fool. He knows nothing of the truth. So join me.." Dazo said. "AYA DON'T!" Hiro yelled, making Dazo turn around. He slashed Hiro in the same wound, making Hiro yell in pain. Aya's eyes widened, and she slashed her uncle with her staff's blades. It cut him in the sides, making him grunt. He glared at Aya. "How dare you!" He said, backhanding her. He took his sword and stabbed her in the side, making both Tiamatt's and Hiro's eyes widened. Aya fell to the ground, crying silently and holding her wound. "AYA!" Tiamatt yelled. Hiro though, dropped his sword. He stood up, his hands now claws, and his eyes were red. Tiamatt noticed this. _That isn't the Beast..it's that half-demon! _Tiamatt thought, and everyone gasped in surprise. Hiro bent his knees, and he put his claws up. He showed his teeth, and Dazo smiled. "So that is the infamous half-demon form you haven't used since you were seventeen. I'm surprised. But I still will take my niece..or better yet..kill her." He mocked, making Hiro angrier. "I'm going to break every bone in your damned body!" Hiro yelled, and he charged.

He tried to slash Dazo with his claws, but Dazo dodged every one. "You really are patheic. I would love to see you back five years ago!" He said, punching Hiro back. Hiro ignored him, and he tried again. This time, Hiro hit him in the shoulder, and Hiro gripped it. Hiro then threw his head back, and he headbutted him. It sent Dazo back into a rock. Hiro didn't stop, he charged and threw a kick at Dazo, who caught it. "You still are weak! How about you unleash the third tail then we can talk!!" Dazo mocked. Hiro growled. Dazo threw him to the ground, and it made a small human crater. Hiro didn't care, and he stood back up. Hiro grabbed his wrist, and he pulled back his right hand, and curled it into a fist. Hiro threw the punch with alot of force, hitting Dazo. It sent Dazo flying into the sky. Dazo recovered, and Hiro was charging at him again. Hiro kicked Dazo back into the air, and Hiro jumped up. He threw a kick back down on Dazo's back, sending him falling to the ground. Dazo crashed into the ground, making dust appear.

Hiro dropped back on the ground. He scanned the area, but a punch came flying to his face. It sent him back, rolling on the ground. Hiro recovered, and he glared at Dazo, who didn't have a scratch on him. "You still have a long way to go." Dazo mocked, while Hiro growled. "I will kill you!" Hiro yelled, running at Dazo. Dazo dodged the punch Hiro sent at him, and he caught Hiro's arm. He threw Hiro back into a rock, and Hiro glared. "You are patheic Aoyama. You can't protect anyone if you tried!" Hiro's eyes widened, but he ignored the guilt he felt. "Look what happened..you made your sister depressed..but she is a patheic excuse-" He didn't get to finish that sentence when Hiro appeared and punched him in the stomach. "Don't you ever mock Tiamatt!" He growled, and Dazo laughed. "I will when I want to!" Hiro ignored him, and he picked Dazo up. He then threw him in the air. Dazo recovered, and shook his head. "You actually thing you can defeat me?"

Hiro didn't respond, jumping up in the air, throwing punches at Dazo. Dazo blocked all of them, and Hiro started to kick, but Dazo blocked all of them. Hiro then started to do a series of punches and kicks, but Dazo blocked all of them. Out of frustation, Hiro grabbed his wrist. "Just die already!" He said, headbutting him back to the ground. While Hiro was still in the air, Hiro made a dark ball appear. "OBILIVON!" Hiro yelled, making the attack go towards Dazo, who stood up and blocked it. Dazo summoned his sword again, but Hiro appeared and did a roundhouse kick to his head, sending Dazo flying. Hiro smirked evily, but when he glanced at Aya, he felt guilty. Aya was still holding her wound, terrified that Hiro was in that state. Hiro's eyes widened, and he looked away. He started to slowly transform back, and when he was back to normal. But Dazo appeared, and stabbed Hiro again, but this time in the left side. "I told you..you can't protect anyone!" Dazo said, throwing Hiro near Aya. Hiro landed beside of her, and he looked at her. "I'm..sorry..Aya.." Aya didn't answer, but she took his hand. "I...forgive you..." She said, smiling a bit. "I..was just..so angry.." Hiro said, and he noticed Dazo was coming towards them. "Hiro.."

Dazo smirked when he was near them. "Time to die..but.." He did a side chop at Aya's neck, making her black out. "Aya!" Hiro yelled, but he felt a hand at his neck as well. He also blacked out, but both his and Aya's hands remained intertwinded. "Now you two...DIE!" Dazo said, about to slash. But a very long sword appreared near his throat, and he was shocked. "You mess with these two..you mess with me..." Tiamatt gasped when she saw him. She stood up.

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth didn't look at her. "Tia, get these two somewhere safe. I will take care of Dazo." Sephiroth said. Tiamatt, even though she loved him alot, wanted to safe her brother and one of her bestfriends, quickly went over to Hiro and Aya. She transformed into her dragon form, and placed carried both of them, even if they were heavy or big. Their hands were still intertwinded. Tiamatt gave a worried look to Sephiroth, and he just smiled. She nodded. "Good luck Sephiroth.." She said, flying off to Edge. While she was flying up, she saw the others running towards Edge. While she flew, she couldn't help but smile mentally. She was close to Edge, but it would take for awhile.

**EdGe**

Hiro and Aya layed in opposite beds, close to each other, their hands still intertwinded. A smile was on Aya's face, while Hiro's was a lazy look, but a small smile was there. Tiamatt, Kadai, Ara, Cloud, Kadaj, and Arxen were the only ones in the room. "So will they be okay?" Kadai asked Tiamatt, who nodded. "Aeris and I healed there wounds." Tiamatt said. "When will they wake up Tiamatt?" Arxen asked. "I don't really know." Tiamatt admitted. "Well, I'm leaving. I'm going to hang out with Tifa." Cloud said, walking out of the room. When the door was shut, Arxen sighed. "I guess I know. Hiro is in love with both Aya and Yuffie." Arxen said, making Kadai and Ara smile. "Really?" Ara said, and Tiamatt nodded. "It seems." She said. She was studying her brother, noticing his hand would not let go of Aya's. Aya seemed to enjoy Hiro's hand in hers. She was smiling brighly, and Tiamatt knew she was dreaming of him. Aya truely loved Hiro, and would never do the same thing Yuffie would do. It was true, Tiamatt at first hated Yuffie for what she did to Hiro. Heck, if it wasn't for Kadai, she would of almost killed Yuffie back on the Orude. She remembered that day well.

All of a sudden, Hiro's expression changed into a scared one. "N-No...D-Don't.." Tiamatt quickly ran over to him, and Arxen did as well. "Hiro?" Hiro didn't answer. "Do we need to do this again?" They turned to see Lila, who sighed. She walked foward, and grabbed Tiamatt's hand. "Hold hands everyone." Tiamatt commanded. They did as told, and a light blinded them.

_Dream_

Hiro slashed at the dark shadows that were around him, and he had blood traveling down his left arm. It was a wound from a dark shadow. "How..could they leave me behind?" Hiro asked himself, slashing through another. "I..thought they were my friends.." Hiro said, but someone interupped him. "Hiro!" It was Arxen, Tiamatt, Kadai, Ara, and Kadaj. "Guys..? You left me alone saying I hate you moments ago." Hiro said, a glare appearing on his face. "Hiro it must be your mind playing with you." Arxen said, while Hiro looked away. "How am I sure?" Hiro asked. One of the shadows lunged at him, but a shot hit it, sending it to the ground. "That's how! Now fight!" Kadai said, holding a smoking gun in her hand. A smile appeared on Hiro's lips, and he looked at the shadows. "So that is one thing it meant..get rid of the darkness.." Hiro muttered to himself. Hiro charged at the demons, slicing them easily. Hiro saw one, and was about to slash it, but it disappeared. All of them disappeared. Hiro stood there, and his hair covered his eyes. His mind told him to do something.

They all wondered what happened. "What the hell?" Kadai said, while Tiamatt walked up to Hiro. "Hiro are you alright? Lila was here.." She began, but Hiro cut her off. "When you get out of here..make sure Reeve gets here. I need to speak with him." Hiro said, while Tiamatt wondered why. "Why?" She asked. "I need to speak with him on a important matter. You all will hear it soon." Hiro said, and Tiamatt nodded. "Alright.." She said, while Lila appeared behind of her. "Let's get out of here." Lila said, making everyone but Hiro disappear from his mind. Hiro, on the other hand, stood there. Blood trickled down his left arm, and he smiled. "So this is all a dream huh?" Hiro asked himself. His dream was all black now, only his body standing there. "All the things that happened..." Hiro said, while no one listened. The battles that happened during Void's return appeared. "I wish they were dreams to.."

_Dream over_

Hiro awoke, and he looked over to see Aya still asleep. He let go of her hand, and walked out of room, making sure not to wake her. When Hiro walked down the stairs, he saw Reeve sitting there, while everyone greeted him. "Reeve, I need to speak with you." Hiro said, while Reeve nodded. "Yes. Tiamatt told me. Now what is it Hiro?" There was a silence. Tiamatt was beside of Kadai and Ara, while Arxen was with Zack and Cloud. Yuffie was with Tifa and Aeris, Zek with Rachel, Xen, and Larsina. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were with them, but they all remained silent. Vincent was near Reeve, and Shelke was beside of him. The children were with Barret, sitting on stools. No one else was in the bar, and Hiro looked at Reeve with serious eyes.

"I need you to make several armies."

Everyone tensed, and Reeve chuckled. "I knew you wanted some. Apparently, it is for Void right?" Reeve asked the blone Seraph, who nodded. "Void is planning something. I feel it." Hiro said, while Reeve was still sitting. Hiro sat down across from him, and Reeve spoke up. "I'm sure the rest of the soilders are tired after the battle with Omega. It was four monthes ago." Reeve said, but Hiro shook his head. "Void is more powerful them Omega. He can summon armies. I don't know exactly what he is planning, but I know we may need many armies for this." Hiro said, sounding serious. Everyone else remained quiet, while Tiamatt watched Hiro carefully. "Void may do that, but where is the proof? I'm sorry Hiro, you are my friend, but I can't just up and summon armies to help you. Besides-" But he was cut off. "I know Reeve. I will try to find proof. I also have the remaing Rebellion soilders from two months ago. I am the leader remember?" Hiro said, smirking a bit. "True." Reeve said, while Cloud walked foward. "Hiro." Hiro looked at the spikey blonde. "Why did you bring this up today?" Cloud asked, while Hiro sighed. "We can't just waltz up to him without a plan Cloud." Hiro said, while Cloud sighed. "I know that. But if even if he did summon armies, we still need to know his plan. The armies may just be a distraction." Cloud said, while Vincent agreed. "It is true Hiro."

Hiro remained quiet, while everyone watched him carefully. "I will try to figure out what he is planning." Hiro said, standing up from the chair.

**lIfEsTrEaM**

"Did you hear that Terri? We need to try harder!" said a hyperactive Hikin, while Terran sighed. A man with dark brown hair was sticking up while it was slick back. He sighed while Hikin was running around. "I suggest you tell me where Ziran is. I know the drill." He said, while Hikin giggled. "You just want to see your team again Daisuk!" She said, while Daisuk laughed. "It is true. I miss my old students." He said, thinking of his old prodigy, Jin. "I miss mine as well!" said a voice. "Koshi, please calm down.." said another. Koshi was a man with a short black hair. His eyes were black. The other man had long brown hair, and his eyes were light green. "Sorry Keisaka, I miss my students alot!" Koshi said, as Keisaka sighed. "I do as well, but we have to much to worry about. Such as Void returning and training the last Seraph." He said. "True! Very true my friend!" Koshi said, as he smiled.

"Now you all know why you are here correct? You three will teach Hiro Aoyama your three moves. It is to bad..Arista couldn't appear." Rethian said, as he noticed all three of them look down. "Zan..that bastard..." Daisuk muttered, clutching his fist. "Who's Arista?" asked Hikin, who appeared infront of them. "Arista was one of the greatest warriors Ziran had. He was a teacher to Keigo, Kuni, and Samad. Later on though, something big happened, and Arista was sealed away somewhere." Rethian said, making Hikin confuse. "What happened?" She asked. "Well..." But someone cut him off. "Rethian, let me tell them." It was none other then Keigo. "Keigo!?! How did you get back in here?!" Terran said, surprised. "Jin teleported me here. I'm sorry guys. But I need to get this off my chest."

"Years ago, when I was younger, I was envious of Samad. Samad was getting Kuni, and I thought Arista was paying more attention to him. So, I ran off. Then I met a man with a black cloak, who promised me power. I accepted, and he put something in me. I later returned, different. Samad, who was my best friend and rival, but at the time only a rival. Samad asked me what was wrong, and I didn't tell him, but I was extremly cold to him. I remember that day.."

_Flashback_

_"Hey Keigo..what is the matter?" The fourteen year old Samad asked. "Oh..now you actually care!" Keigo responded, venom in his voice. Samad was taken back, and he shook his head recovering. "Keigo, you are my friend, I care about you." Samad said, trying to take care of his bestfriend. "Friend? FRIEND? Is that why when you were thirteen, you were tempted by a demon, and almosted killed me!!" Keigo said, while he glared at Samad. "I was being controlled!!" He said, but he felt a fist hit him in the stomach. "Why do you care about me?! All you did was put me down, and I stood up for you!! You get all of Master Arista attention! Now you are trying to take Kuni away from me! The girl I love!" He yelled, while Samad actually had tears in his eyes. Little did they both know, Kuni was beind of a wall, listening, and tears fell down her face. "I-I'm..sorry.." Samad muttered, while Keigo just growled. "You don't understand me at all. You have parents and a family, I don't. I have worked hard, and I still get put down by you and the girl I love! She thinks it is just a crush, but I love her!"_

Kuni had tears falling from her face, and she sniffed. "K-Keigo..I didn't know.." She muttered. "Keigo..I-I never mean to do all of this.." Samad began, but Keigo cut him off by kicking him up. "Cut the crap!" He yelled, punching Samad back." Keigo..you..are..my bestfriend.." Samad said, and Keigo growled. "You..are..lying..to..me!" Keigo said, gritting his teeth. Keigo removed his sword, and he was about to attack, but Kuni stepped out of the shadows. "Keigo! Please! Calm down!" Kuni begged, tears falling from her face. Keigo's sword was still out, but Keigo did not attack. "Kuni..why? Why do you always put me down, and never give me a chance, but run after Samad everytime!?" He asked, making Kuni feel guilty. "Why?!"

Kuni didn't respond when a man in a white cloak with black, green, red, and blue lines appeared. He grabbed Keigo, and brought him into a fatherly hug. "Keigo...I'm sorry..." The man said, and Keigo stopped in his tracks. The man had long white hair, and his eyes were black. He was around thirty. "I..should of thought of you more. I always thought that Samad was strong, but I realize it. You are a eq-" But Keigo didn't hear past the part where he talked about Samad. He pushed the man back. "You don't care about me! You never cared about me! None of you did! Neither does any of the other teams!" Keigo yelled, making the man gasp. Keigo started to run away, while Kuni was running after him. "Keigo! Don't leave!" She screamed, but the man caught her. "Keigo! KEIGO!" She said, tears falling. 

_Flashback End_

"I'm sorry, I don't want to explain any more.." Keigo said, while Hikin looked down. "I'm sorry Keiggy." She said, and Keigo patted her head. "Thank you Hikin, but no matter what, it will always be my fault." Keigo said, a little happier, but then getting depressed on the final part. Hikin sighed, and Rethian looked at Keigo. "Keigo, I suggest you go ahead, you must train Hiro tomorrow." Keigo nodded. "Alright. Goodbye." Keigo said disappering. When he was gone, Daisuk chuckled. "He didn't know alot about Arista then."

**hIrO**

Hiro walked into his room, and sat down on his bed. He looked at his sword, and sighed. "What is Void planning?" He thought, as he sat in his bed. He layed down on the bed, and thought. But something else came to mind. Dazo said something about five years ago, like Aex..what did he mean? Apparently it was important, and they were throwing threats at Hiro. He didn't remember something big five years ago. But he shrugged it off and went back to thinking about life after Void. He thought of what he and the others would do. He thought of a life with Yuffie, a happy life. Maybe he could live with her at Wutai. As long as her father doesn't try to kill him. Then he thought of a life with Aya. He was afraid that Galn, even though he was loyal to Hiro, that he would try to kill him. Hiro laughed to himself nervously.

Of course he would always hang out with both Tiamatt and Arxen, since they were important to him. Tiamatt would most likely travel around, and Arxen would stay where ever Hiro would stay. Then there was Aeris and Zack, wouldn't they return to the Lifestream? The same with Rachel, Larsina, Xen, and Zek? How would that affect him? Whoever let them back he was grateful to. He just hoped all this would last. But there were many things to worry about, especially Void. Tomorrow he will contact Keigo and the others. He wondered what they were doing?

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	55. Day Five

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

A darkness surrounded Hiro as he stood alone outside. It was night, a terribly cold night for the Seraph. He felt alone in someways, even though he had only three days left. It was a shock that he was outside alone, knowing Tiamatt would kill him for it. It was around eleven-thirty at night. He felt pain in his chest, knowing what was going on inside of him. "It wants out.." Hiro muttered, as he walked through the empty streets of Edge. Street lights were on, but no one was in the streets. Why? Hiro didn't even know. Apparently they fear the demons that were roaming the world. Cloud didn't even want Tifa going out alone, afraid that she would get hurt. Tiamatt wouldn't want Hiro to go out alone either, afraid that Aex and the other demons would target him. Hiro didn't mind, but the real pain was the one in himself. The Beast wants blood, alot of it. He held on tightly to his jacket, which was zipped up. "Damn it..it hurts." Hiro muttered, when all of a sudden he felt the urge to cough. When he did, he felt a warm substance on his hands. He looked at his hand, and saw blood.

"What the-?" Hiro gasped, looking at his hand. He remained calm. "He wants out." Hiro muttered, cleaning the blood off of his hand. Hiro sighed. He checked the time. Eleven-fiftynine. "One minute. How surprising." Hiro muttered, and then it changed to twelve. Hiro sighed and he put the phone back into his pocket. He felt someone moving. He removed his sword, and waited. It was complete silence, and out of nowhere someone clashed his weapon with Hiro's. It was Daisuk, who smiled. "Sir Hiro? Ahh." He said, jumping back. "Who are you?" Hiro asked, making Daisuk smirk. "My name is Daisuk." Hiro gasped. "Jin's old teacher? How are you alive?" Hiro asked, and Daisuk smirked. "Well, my friends and I are going to teach you some of our most prized moves. But first..a friend of mine needs to be freed." Daisuk smirk fell when he said something about his friend. "Who?" Hiro asked, and Daisuk sighed. "His name is Arista. He was Keigo's master remember?" Daisuk asked, and Hiro smirked a bit. "Really? Ok. I will help, but where do we go?" Hiro asked. "In a part of the Lifestream, thanks to some friends of ours." Daisuk said.

"I heard that you learnt some moves? Can you tell me whos?" Daisuk asked. "Most of the guys besides Samad and Keigo, most of the girl's besides Kuni." Hiro said, and Daisuk nodded. "They all are in the Lifestream, and everyone explained the misson to them. I can summon a couple of your friends if you want." Hiro thought, and nodded. "Arxen, Cloud, Vincent, and.." He was about to say Tiamatt, but he knew what would happen, she would hurt him. "..Zack." Hiro finished, and Daisuk nodded. "We will now go to the Lifestream..close your eyes." Daisuk commaned. Hiro nodded, and he closed his eyes. A darkness swalloded him, and a light appeared. "Now open your eyes." Hiro did to see Cloud, Vincent, Zack, and Arxen, who looked confused. "How did we get here? What is here anyway!?" Arxen asked Hiro, who looked over to see Daisuk. "Everyone already began the misson. But before we go, I will tell you of what I will give you after the misson." Daisuk said, walking up to Hiro. "You see, some humans are given a extra pair of eyes that they can only use during life threating situations. Seraphs give them to us. I will teach you how to summon the eyes, though you can use them at a certain limit a day. We can only use them a certain limit a year. You can only use them during your partial Seraph form or full Seraph form. Even though I can't use them, Arista taught me somethings about them. Though, if he get's back, I'll teach you my move." Daisuk explained, when Hiro nodded.

"Can we just get this over with so we can get back to sleep?" Zack whined, when Cloud sighed. "Same old Zack.." Daisuk nodded. "Let's go. You can run at incredible speeds here." Daisuk explained, and they all started to run across the Lifestream. While running, Hiro felt strange. "Why are we here in the Lifestream anyway? Isn't it suppose to be a peaceful place?" Hiro asked. "Yes and no. You see, there is a special place in the Lifestream where seals are. Demon seals, angel seals, and even human seals. People can only be broken out of it by a Cetra or a Seraph." Daisuk explained. "Arista was sealed up years ago because of the biggest event that happened to the teams. Keigo didn't tell you did he?" Daisuk said. "What happened?" Hiro asked, and Daisuk sighed. "Well, when everyone was fourteen, Keigo was feeling misplaced. He felt alone because Arista mostly trained Samad, because Arista thought something. Keigo also felt a sting of envy because someone he was truly devoted to was attracted to Samad." Daisuk explained the story, as everyone listened.

"Something happened to Keigo, and no one but Arista knew what truly happened. During a misson, Samad was being controlled by a demon. Samad tried to kill everyone on the teams, but something in him told him not to. He ran off, and Keigo, who saw Samad attacking all of us, ran after him. Arista followed. A day later, Arista returned with both of the boys, each having terrible wounds. But Samad's were unusual. Later on, Keigo admited his envy to Samad, and ran away. I'm sorry Sir Hiro, but you need to ask Keigo the rest." Daisuk explained, as they reached a giant gate. Hiro stood there, amazed. "Woah." Arxen said, and everyone remained quiet. "Sir Hiro, you must think of the name of the person you want to unseal. You will then be teleported to that seal directly. I'm not sure what is going on there, but I suggest you do something fast." Daisuk said, and Hiro nodded. Hiro pressed his hands to the gates, as the others watched. _Arista._

The gates flung open to show a stormy red wasteland, and a giant seal in the back. It showed the same symbol of Void's castle, and Hiro growled. "Who sealed Arista exactly Daisuk?" Hiro asked. "I'm not sure, but we must hurry." Daisuk said, running ahead of them all. They stood near the gates. "This is nice place." Vincent said. "Vincent." Vincent looked at Hiro. "What is it?" He asked. "Everyone, go on ahead, I need to talk to Vincent alone." Hiro said, and everyone nodded. They all ran off, leaving Vincent and Hiro alone. "What is it?" Vincent asked again. "I need advice. I coughed up blood because of the Beast. What should I do?" Hiro asked his old friend. Vincent closed his eyes for a second, and opened them again. "The Beast wants out for blood? I suggest you find a way to surpress him. Also, you don't want me to tell anyone this, especially Tiamatt?" Vincent said, and Hiro nodded. "I thought so. Alright, we should go." Vincent said, looking towards the seal. "Thanks." Hiro said, and they both traveled to the seal.

When they made it there, they saw the teams, there masters, and Zan, who was smiling evily. The teams looked exhausted, and Hiro ran up to defend them. "Zan..why are you here?" Hiro asked, and Zan laughed. "Why, Keigo, you didn't tell him anything." Zan said, and Keigo growled, standing up. "Keigo..what happpened years ago. What happened to Arista, what happened to you?" Hiro asked, and Keigo growled. "I'm sorry Sir Hiro, but do I have to tell you?" He asked, and Hiro nodded. "I want to know." Hiro said, and Keigo sighed. "I'll tell you."

_Flashback_

_"Keigo, I want you to learn how to use your sword better. Kuni and Samad, come with me. I am going to teach you how to use a powerful move." The man with long white hair said. "Master Arista! Do I have to?! Why can't you teach me anything?!" Keigo asked, and Arista sighed. "Keigo, you aren't strong enough." Kuni stuck her tounge out at Keigo, while Samad smirked. When they disappeared, Keigo had tears falling down his face. "S-Screw them." Keigo said, running to the nearest forest. When he was there, he sat down near a tree and cried, and a voice appeared. "What is the matter young one?" _

_Flashback End_

"When I was in the woods, a man in a black cloak appeared. The hood was over his head, and he told me he could give me power. I accepted, and the man told me to sleep. I did, and I felt a surge through me. When I awoke, I was in my home, and apparently, Daisuk found me. I didn't know what the power was, but I felt powerful. I felt confident in many ways. That day I wanted to admit my love for Kuni, and fight Samad. I wanted attention from Arista so bad that I would go to far lengths to do that. But that day, all the teams were sent on a misson to fight a army of demons. I traveled with the teams to the battlefield. When we fought, I was doing incredible, but a demon stunned me. I had to sit out until one demon was left. Of course, Samad was going to get the kill, but the demon stuck something to him, and disappeared. Samad then turned to us. His face was like a maniac who loved to kill. He started to attack everyone, even the teachers. When everyone was down, injured, Kuni was laying on the ground. Samad was about to kill her, but I wasn't stunned anymore so I blocked the attack. Samad noticed the hurt in Kuni's eyes, and he quickly disappeared, trying to flee. I followed him to a strange field. It was sort of a wasteland, giant rockswere everywhere, and in it was a lake with a waterfall. I attacked Samad, but he stabbed me near my heart. Something in me snapped."

Keigo looked at everyone to see they were in complete shock, especially Kuni and Samad. "I turned..into a demon. I fought Samad, injurying him. The last thing I remember was seeing Arista and attacking him, but he somehow transformed me back. One night, I awoke, and Samad was as well. Kuni walked into the room, and I quickly acted like I was still asleep. Samad told her that he was sorry, and Kuni started to cry into his chest. He held her, and kissed her forehead, and Kuni admited her love for him. I don't know what happened next...but I know that Samad said that he felt feelings for her as well." Kuni and Samad gasped, both surprised. Tears were falling down Keigo's face. "I awoke the next morning, and Samad didn't even mention a aplogy to me." Keigo said. "And he..almost killed me. I told him during the battle I considered him my best friend. Later that day, I had a tense moment with everyone on the team. I then ran away again, this time to try to stay away from everyone forever. Arista found me." Keigo explained.

"I fought him, injurying him a bit, and he didn't even attacked me. But the man reappeared, and he told me my true calling, to become a demon. I accepted, and almost went away, but Arista told me everything that day..."

_Flashback._

_"Keigo don't go! Please!" Arista said, trying to grab his student. Keigo kicked him. "Stay away from me! Why do you care for me anyways!? Go back to your favorite!" Keigo screamed at his master, and Arista's eyes widened. Keigo smirked, and was about to turn away, but he noticed tears in Arista's eyes. "Keigo..what I was trying to tell you back then..was that you were a equal to Samad. Keigo..I love you like you are my son.." Arista said. "To Samad and Kuni, I want to be like a godfather, but to you, knowing that you lost your parents to Void..I guess now I want you to see me as your.." _

_Flashback End._

Everyone reamined quiet again, but Zan laughed. "He never got to finish that sentence, since you completely ignored him, correct Keigo?" Zan asked. "Yes..I tried to leave, but all the teams came for me. Arista then fought the man, but lost, and now he is in this damned seal. I felt so horrible for what I did, but everyone forgot about it. Of course, all they see is a always happy, carefree, childsh Keigo. But no one ever asked me how I truly feel. The truth is...I still feel guilty. I feel as though I don't deserve to come back. I feel as though I am hated." Keigo explained, as Hiro noticed the tears were coming down fast. "I promised Samad and Kuni that I would rescue Arista. I made that promise to my best friend, and the girl I..." But Zan cut him off. "Silence Keigo." Keigo glared at Zan. "Seraph, the one who gave him the power was me. I feel as though he could be useful." Zan said, while Hiro glared at Zan. "I sealed Arista. Now to the teams." Zan stared at them. "I will explain the reasons why he left..."

"Jin, Ramo, and Mika. You all made him feel as though he was never any good. Jin ignored him, even when Keigo was giving him the best advice. Ramo never listened to him when he was being nice to you, and when he offered you the only food he had you gladly took it, but threw it away because you thought he never was a good cook. Mika thought he was ugly, and constantly threw insults at him because he was a bit skinny." They all looked down.

"Aku, Shin, and Tika. Aku, you always told others that you were only friends with him because he was teaching you moves. Shin, you acted like he was a lower class. Tika, you only gave him encourgement because you felt bad for him." Tika gasped. "Y-You knew?" The girl asked, and he nodded. They all felt incredible guilt, and Hiro glared at Zan. Shin felt incredible guilt as well, and he noticed Aku was mad because he made a comment about Tika.

"Zasu, Gami, and Kina. Zasu, during a misson with Keigo's team, Keigo saved you from falling off a cliff. Later though, when he was falling, you felt as though you wanted him to get hurt. You thought that he hurt your honor. Gami, you told others that he hurt you horribly, just to get attention. Kina, you were the one who actually scared him to go off the cliff." They all felt horrible.

"Samad and Kuni..the two biggest reasons that Keigo left. Samad, like he explained, you never gave him a aplogy for almost killing him. You never payed attention to him, and you actually took something important away from him. Because you were a genius, he felt that you were getting everything that he wanted handed to you, while he worked hard. Kuni, the main reason he left. You threw insults at him, hit him repeatly, and when you were rejected by Samad, he tried to comfort you. But what do you do? You would insult him, hit him, and told him that he was completely useless. Apparently, when you two admitted your love for each other, Samad knew that he loved you, but betrayed his best friend!" Zan explained, making them gasp, but Samad shook his head. "That night, when Kuni told me that she loved me, I told her I viewed her as a good friend! I wanted them to be together!" Samad said, but Zan smirked. "Whatever.she is still a stupid b-" But a voice cut him off. "Shut up Zan!" Zan looked to Hiro, who had his sword drawn. He was in his one winged state, and he glared at Zan. "For all of these people, I will kill you now!" Hiro said, teleporting near him.

Hiro swung _Nagareboshi _down, but Zan blocked the attack with his demon patas. They both glared at each other, and Hiro kicked Zan back, sending him flying. Hiro then decided to use one of there moves. Hiro placed his left hand out, and a white veil appeared in his hands. "Everyone, close your eyes!" Hiro commanded, and everyone did. Hiro threw the veil, making the whole area just white. Everyone opened their eyes to see the area was all white, and Zan was standing away from them. Hiro couldn't be seen, but black slashes appeared around Zan. The slashes grew faster, and faster, and finally when it was done, the veil went around Zan only, and Hiro appeared. Hiro slashed him, and the veil disappeared. Hiro turned to Zan, who still looked fine. "You actually think that can hurt me?" Zan asked. Hiro transformed back, something in him telling him it was right. "Now Hiro, I will leave. You can have Arista. I don't care." Zan said, disappearing.

Hiro looked over to Keigo, who was on his knees, crying hard. "T-That's exactly why I left..." Keigo said, while everyone watched him. "I thought t-they h-hated me because I a-always tried to get attention..." Keigo cried, and Samad walked up to his bestfriend. "Keigo...I'm sorry. For never saying that before and I'm sorry for trying to kill you years ago." Samad said, and Keigo still cried. "I am sorry to. We all never saw you as a true friend until after the incident. Keigo, you are one of the greatest people in this world." Jin said, smiling a bit. Hiro watched as they all told Keigo how sorry they all felt. "I'm sorry Keigo.." Tika said. "Sorry man.." Aku said, patting his back. "I am sorry as well my friend." Gami said. "I am very sorry for that one day." Kina said. "Keigo, I think they all are sorry. They saw you as a true friend after the incident." Daisuk explained. While everyone else was talking to him, Hiro noticed that Kuni was far from them. "Shouldn't we go talk to her?" Cloud said, and Hiro nodded.

"Kuni what's up?" Hiro asked the red-head girl, who was crying. "I-It's just that...I never knew how much Keigo really cared about me." Kuni said, wiping the tears off of her face. "Of course he cares about you Kuni..he loves you more then anyone I know." Hiro said, and Cloud nodded. "Keigo told me as well that he would give up his own life for you." Cloud said, and Kuni smiled. "R-Really? M-Maybe..." Kuni started to walk towards Keigo. Hiro and the others watched as she poked him on the shoulder. "K-Keigo.." Keigo looked up at Kuni, who was smiling. "Stand up.." Keigo did, but slowly. When he finally did, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I-I...realized how much you truly do love me..." She said slowly. "I-I...think..no, I know that I love you to Keigo.." Kuni said, placing her lips on his. Everyone gasped, and Cloud smiled. "Well, that was easy was it not?" He asked Zack, who nodded. "Now, we should open the seal, and Arista should be free." Vincent said, and Hiro nodded. He transformed into his one-winged Seraph state, and he looked at the seal. He jumped up into the air, and he extended his right hand out. The hand was open, and Hiro started to slowly close it.

All of a sudden, the seal started to make sounds. When a crack appeared, Hiro instantly shut his hand, making the whole seal break. He landed back on the ground, and transformed back. A man walked out of the seal. It was Arista, who smiled. "I'm free." He saw his students, who were smiling. "Keigo? Kuni? Samad? You three have grown." Arista said, as his three students ran up to him. Kuni hugged her master, as Samad and Keigo were behind her. "So, how is everything? Anything important I missed?" Arista asked. "Well..Void being defeated, the final Seraph being born twenty years ago, and then the biggest news of all." Samad pointed at Kuni and Keigo. Their hands were together. "You two..are a couple?!" Arista said, surprised. They both nodded, blushing. Keigo though, had to let go of Kuni's hand and hugged Arista. "I missed you...father." He said, and Arista smiled. "I missed you..son."

Arista noticed Hiro, who was standing there casually. He was speaking to Cloud. "That must be him? The Last Seraph?" Arista asked. "That's him. A incredible guy." Samad said, and Keigo laughed. "He mastered all of the others moves hands down! He hasn't mastered ours yet!" Keigo said, and Arista laughed. "Really?" He said, but all of a sudden, he saw Daisuk appear near them. "I wonder what is up?"

"Sir Hiro, I'm afraid you must leave. It has already been several hours in your world. Arista, Koshi, Keisaka, and I will be around you guys tomorrow alright?" Daisuk said, and Hiro nodded. "Alright."

**rEaL wOrlD**

Hiro appeared where he was before, the night air still cold. Hiro check his watch. "Two-ten. Hmm..might as well.." But a voice cut him off. "What in the hell are you doing out here!?" Hiro looked over to see Tiamatt, who glared at him, a fist raised, and a evil look on her face. "It is a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow." Hiro explained, but Tiamatt took a step foward. "Alright!" Hiro explained all that has happened. "So, that's what happened." Tiamatt said, and Hiro nodded. "Yea." Hiro said, and Tiamatt agreed. "Everyone was worried sick about you. I think we should return h-" But Tiamatt was cut off by Hiro, who coughed out blood again. "Hiro?! What is going on?!" Tiamatt said, running up to her brother. Hiro held on to his mouth, the blood feeling warm on his hand. "Nothing Tiamatt..." Hiro said, wiping the blood off of his hand. "Nothing!? Coughing out blood is nothing!?" Tiamatt said, and Hiro sighed.

"The Beast is acting up. He wants blood, and nothing else but blood." Hiro said, while Tiamatt's eyes widened. "It wants out, so it must be doing things to my body to make me feel weak. It wants me to give in to it." Hiro said, while Tiamatt stood there. She couldn't speak, she just stood and listened. "But you know me Tia! I won't give in to it!" Hiro said, trying to make Tiamatt feel better. It was complete silence, until Tiamatt spoke up. "You better not release that thing." She said, her eyes glaring at Hiro. Hiro nodded. "Remember when I was younger Tia?" Hiro asked his sister, who nodded. "I use to be shorter then you!" It was true, Hiro has grown taller then Tiamatt, who scoffed. "So what?" She said. Hiro just laughed. "And what are you? Sixty two years old now?" Hiro mocked, making Tiamatt growl. She threw her fist at him, but he dodged. "I'm kidding Tiamatt, I know how old you are!" Hiro said. Tiamatt sighed. More silence, and Hiro spoke up. "They are coming tomorrow, I'm going to train for the whole day. Since it is my only time for free time you know?"

Tiamatt nodded. "True, since the final day you are most likely party." Tiamatt said, while Hiro chuckled. "Most likely." Hiro said, and Tiamatt smirked. "So what are you going to do now Hiro?" Tiamatt asked her brother. "I am going to go sleep, wake me up around six." Hiro said. "Fine." She said. Hiro smiled, and he teleported away.

When Hiro arrived into his room, he placed his sword to the side of his bed, and layed down into his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He felt something warm inside of him, getting hotter and hotter. Hiro groaned, wondering what it was. Sounds started to appear inside of his head. Scratching, growling, and more scratching. Hiro wondered what it was. Then it was a roar, that made Hiro jump up. "Damn it.." Hiro muttered. He closed his eyes again, trying to sleep. He felt the scratching to cease, and the roaring stopped. He sighed in relieve, and he was about to sleep. He then coughed up very little blood. He didn't care though, and ignored it. Something in him wanted out, and he knew what it was.

_The Next Morning_

"H-Hiro.." A voice said, while Hiro's body was being shaked lightly. Hiro opened his eyes to see Aya, who was fully dressed into her dress. "Tia told me t-to get you up." She said, and Hiro smiled. He slowly got up, and yawned. "Eh, why did Tiamatt send you up here? Was she being a lazy old bat?" He said, while Aya giggled. "A-Anyway, Tiamatt was wondering if you would like to go out today, with Dr.Dexel, Cloud, Tifa, Arxen, myself, Zack, and Aeris?" Aya asked the blonde Seraph, who nodded. "Alrighty then Aya." Hiro said, standing up. Aya smiled, and she walked out of the room. Hiro grabbed his sword, and strapped it to his side. He put on the coat of his attire. He looked at the alarm-clock, and it said eleven-thirty. "Tiamatt must be still mad about that age joke." Hiro muttered, walking out of his room.

He walked down the stairs to see only Tiamatt, Arxen, Cloud, Aya, Dr.Dexel, and Tifa. "Where is Zack and Aeris? Are they here?" Hiro asked, while Cloud sighed. "They left us behind to go with the others." Cloud said, while Dr.Dexel walked up to Hiro. "Hello there." He said. Hiro hugged him. "Hey Dr.Dexel, where is Kos? Did you get that message I sent you?" Hiro asked, letting go of the old man. "Yes, I did.Kos totally agreed. With those warriors you told me about, and ours, we should have alot of people in the battle. We just need the WRO to help out. Also, Kos is at Wutai, training for the battle." Dr.Dexel said, smiling a bit. "Okay, enough with the battle talk, can we just have fun?" Arxen said, while everyone laughed at the hyperactive man. "Yea, let's go Arx." Hiro said. They walked out of the bar and into the light. Cloud was talking to Tifa, while Arxen was having a conversation with Dr.Dexel. Hiro, Tiamatt, and Aya were in the front. "So where are we going Tia?" Hiro asked the brown haired woman. "We are going to the mall." She said, while Hiro smirked. "Who planned it?" Hiro asked. "I did.." Tiamatt said, making Hiro smirk even more. "Really? That is surprising." Hiro said, and Tiamatt sighed.

"What stores are you going to see Aya?" Hiro asked the teal-haired girl, who blinked. "Umm. I think a music store.." She said, and Hiro smiled. "You and I can go together! Maybe I can buy you a MP3 or a Ipod." Hiro said. "MP3? Ipod?" She asked, and Hiro chuckled. "It's a type of device that holds music for you. I can get you some music! What type of music do you like?" Hiro asked Aya, who put her finger at her chin, thinking. "Umm...Rock I guess. Tiamatt let me listen to the radio, and there was a lot of songs I liked. But I didn't like a couple.." Tiamatt laughed. "She didn't like rap. I know you totally don't like that type of music at all Hiro." Tiamatt said, and Hiro nodded. "It doesn't make much sense really." Hiro admitted. "What bands did you like Aya?" Hiro asked, and she thought again. She removed the finger and smiled. She started to tell Hiro the bands she liked, and Hiro's face lit up. Tiamatt watched as the Seraph and the girl talked. _They seem to like the same bands, and music. I wonder if Yuffie likes the same things Hiro does?_

When they entered Edge's mall, Tiamatt went to the nearest book store to get research. Cloud and Tifa decided to get new phones, while Dr.Dexel went with Tiamatt. Hiro, Aya, and Arxen went into the music store, and Hiro walked up to the cashier, who was a young girl. She was around eighteen, and she was reading the newspaper. The cover story, which made Hiro sigh, was: 'Avalance' "Hello?" Hiro said, making the girl sigh. "What do you want?" She asked in a snobby voice. Hiro sighed. "Mind telling me where the CDs are?" Hiro said. "Well, loser, they are over there. Don't come back here unless you need something!" She said, and Hiro sighed. He walked away, but he heard a little conversation which made him chuckle. "Hey! Did you even know who that was!? That was Hiro Aoyama!" said a voice. The girl gasped. "Oh no!" She said. "You could atleast be nice to him..so I could meet that hunk Cloud..." They went off into a random rant about Avalance, while Hiro searched for some CDs. He saw a couple, but his mind was to much on Aya and Yuffie.

"Hey Hiro!" Arxen walked up to him, smiling. "You see any Killswitch Engage in there?" Arxen asked Hiro. "Yea, I saw one of there CDs. Apparently they covered _Holy Diver_." Hiro said, smiling. "Sweet! I bet they did better then Dio!" Arxen said, making Hiro shake his head. "I don't know..some times the original is way better then the cover." Hiro said, and Arxen sighed. "But Killswitch Engage is such a good band!" Arxen said, while Hiro nodded in agreement. "Yea, b-" Hiro was cut off when he heard some humming. Hiro looked behind him to see Aya, listening to a CD. "What CD is she listening to Arxen?" Hiro asked, and he smiled. "I'm not so sure, but she seems to be enjoying the music." Arxen said, picking up _As Daylight Dies._ Hiro walked over close to where she was, and he saw the CD she was holding on to. _In Your Honor_ by the Foo Fighters. Hiro smirked. _Old Cd, good band. _Hiro thought, walking up to her. He poked her on the shoulder, and she looked at him. She removed the earphones, and smiled. "S-Sorry, I just really like that song. I-It's called Best of You.." She said, blushing a bit. Hiro's eyes widened. "Really? I like that song as well!" Hiro said, and she gasped. "R-Really?"

Arxen, who already bought his CDs and a red MP3, smiled as he watched the two talk. "Damn, I need to get a girl soon.." Arxen laughed, and he walked over to them. "Yo!" He said, and they both smiled. "Hiro, did you get what you are looking for?" Arxen asked, and Hiro nodded. "Mind paying for me? Here is the money." Hiro said, giving Arxen the money. "Aya?" Hiro asked. "Umm..I-" But she was cut off by a voice. "Are you done yet kids?" They turned to see Cid, who was smoking. "Excuse me sir, this is a no smoking store.." The manager said, and he laughed. "I'm with Avalance!" He said, but Hiro grabbed the cigeratte and put it out. "Hey! I wasn't done with that yet you brat!" Cid said, but Hiro sighed. "Only Tia can call me a brat!" Hiro said, and Cid smirked. "True, she was the first one to call you one."

Hiro smirked. "Yea." He remembered that day perfectly. "Hey Hiro, I got the stuff!" Arxen said, and Hiro smiled. "Hey Aya! Come on!" Hiro said, and Aya nodded. They walked out of the store, and they saw Tiamatt, who was holding a bag full of books. "I got some books for research, telling alot about Void, and his demon armies. I also got some books about Seraph legends that you can read Hiro." She said, and Hiro smiled. "Thanks Tiamatt." Hiro said, and Tiamatt nodded. Dr.Dexel also had a bag. "I got some books as well, but you won't enjoy them Hiro." Dr.Dexel said, and Hiro smile fell. "Xen asked you to get a perverted book didn't he?" Dr.Dexel sighed. "Yes." Cloud and Tifa appeared out of nowhere, and they both had two new phones. "We got some new phones! They are really cool!" Tifa said, and Cloud walked up to Hiro. "I got a ring to..I'm planning on asking her two days from now.." Cloud whispered, and Hiro nodded. "Good." Hiro whispered back.

Hiro looked at Aya, who was looking at the CDs that Hiro got. "Well, we should get back to the bar, everyone is waiting." Hiro said, and everyone agreed.

_The Bar_

"Hiro!" Yuffie said, hugging the young blonde Seraph. "Y-Yuffie!" Hiro said, blushing. Aya ignored the feeling of envy, and started to talk to Tiamatt. "Where have you been?" Yuffie asked, worried. "Oh, we were just at the mall." Hiro said. Yuffie sighed in relieve, and removed her arms from Hiro. "I was really worried, so was everyone else." Hiro noticed Zack and Vincent's eyes, and Hiro sighed. "I was fine." Hiro said. "Anyway, I got to go upstairs okay? I need to do something important." Hiro said. Yuffie nodded, and he walked upstairs and into his room. Everyone was wondering what was up with him. Tiamatt sighed, sitting around with the Remnats, Aya, and Dr.Dexel. "Sheesh, to think he is busy during this week. We only got two days left right?" Loz said, and Yazoo nodded. "Yes, whatever would he want to do?" Yazoo asked Kadaj, who shrugged. "Who knows, but whatever it is, I'm sure it is strange." Kadaj said, drinking a coke. Tiamatt sighed. "Hiro has always been full of surprises." Tiamatt said. "Its funny.." They all turned to Aya. "He bought a awful lot. I wonder what for?" Aya asked, and Tiamatt sighed. "Whatever its for, it better not be someting stupid." Tiamatt said, leaning back. She grabbed one of the books, and started to read.

_Later that day_

"Yo!" Hiro said to everyone. It has been a couple of hours since he has been up there. "Sorry, I just had to do a couple of things!" Hiro said, walking down. He noticed some people were there. Yuffie and Arxen were sitting at the bar. Aya and Tiamatt were at the same table, each reading a book. The Remnats were talking at another table, while Cloud and Tifa were behind the bar. "Anyway.." Hiro said, grabbing two things from his pockets. Hiro walked up to Aya and sat beside of her. He took out a blue MP3. "Here you go Aya." Hiro said, smiling. Aya gasped. "Is that a MP3?" She asked, and Hiro nodded. "Yep. I made sure to get all of your favorite songs on there." Hiro said, smiling. Hiro looked over at Tiamatt. "I got something for you to!" Hiro said, taking out a black MP3. "I got some of your favorite bands on there Tiamatt." Hiro said, and she smiled. "Thank you." She said, taking it. She put it in her pocket, and Aya listened to hers, one earphone out. "I need to go talk to Yuffie and Arxen." Hiro said, walking over to his friends table.

Hiro sat between them. "So, what are you going to do tomorrow Hiro?" Yuffie asked. "I'm going to train most of the day tomorrow." Hiro said, and Arxen smirked. "Are you sure?" Hiro nodded. "I'm going back into that realm I told you about to get stronger. I need to defeat Void." Hiro said, and Cloud smirked. "Hiro, we know you can do it." Cloud said, and Tifa nodded. "The kids believe it, right?" Out of nowhere, Denzel, Marlene, and Mimi apperaed infront of them. "Yep!" They said, happily. "Thanks you guys." Hiro said, while they smiled. "So what is the plan?" Arxen asked, while Hiro thought. "I still need a army just incase Void attacks with a army of his own. I have a plan, but I need to find Void's plan out." Hiro said, and Arxen nodded. "You know you can't just waltz in there without a plan." Yuffie said, and Hiro agreed. "Yep." All of a sudden, Hiro had the urge to cough. "I'll be right back!" Hiro said quickly, running into the bathroom. Hiro coughed out some blood, and he sighed. "I won't let you out.." Hiro said, washing his hands. When Hiro opened the door, he saw Arxen, who looked down. "You're coughing out blood aren't you?" Arxen whispered, and Hiro nodded. "Yea..don't tell anyone, promise?" Hiro asked his bestfriend, and Arxen nodded.

Hiro sighed, and he looked at his phone. It was eight already. "Hey, I am going to bed, I need the rest." Hiro said, and Arxen nodded. "I'll tell everyone else." Arxen said, and Hiro nodded. Hiro walked up to his room, opened the door, and closed it when entering. He changed into his sleeping clothes, and he put his clothes into the basket. He would wash them tomorrow early, and he sighed when laying down. He closed his eyes, and fell to sleep.

Hiro awoke inside of the steel cage, and he looked up. A pair of red eyes and fangs appeared. **"RAAH!!!" **The Beast screamed, causing Hiro to stand back. "What the hell?!" Hiro said, trying to summon _Nagareboshi_. "What the? Why won't it come!?" Hiro said, scared for his life. The Beast screamed, slashing at the cage with it's claws. Hiro stepped back, surprised. "What should I do?" Hiro asked himself. "It's going to come out, and I'm going to die.." Hiro muttered, but then he suddenly remembered. He was in his mind. "It can't kill me..but if it gets out, that means I will transform into it.." Hiro muttered, trying to gain some confidence in himself. He looked at the Beast, and thought. Hiro couldn't think while it roared, scratching the steel bars. Hiro, out of rage, used Divine on the cage, making the Beast quiet. Hiro jumped back, and Hiro glared at the Beast. The Beast just stared at Hiro. It then began to do the same thing over again.

Hiro closed his eyes, hoping this all was a dream.

Hiro awoke, covered in sweat. He looked at the alarm clock, and it was twelve at night. Hiro sighed, and he layed back down. "I guess I have to live through this..for everyone.." 

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	56. Day Six

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Good morning Tia.." Aya said, as she sat beside of the brown haired woman. It was around eleven in the morning, and Tiamatt was reading a book. "Where is Hiro?" Arxen asked, as he sat beside of Cloud. Cloud was beside of Tifa, who was beside of Tiamatt. "He left around twelve in the morning." Cloud said. "He left that early?" Tifa asked her lover, who nodded. "He told me that he still needed to train, and that it would take him a while." Cloud said. It was silent until a door opened. Tiamatt turned to see Sephiroth, who had some cuts and brusies. Her eyes started to fill up with tears, and she jumped at him. "Sephiroth!" She said, hugging him. Sephiroth hugged back. "It's okay Tia.." Sephiroth said, while Tiamatt calmed down. Cloud couldn't help but glare at his rival, the one he hated. Only one thing kept him from attacking Sephiroth, and that was Hiro. Cloud trusted Hiro with his life, and he knew Hiro would feel the same. Cloud has been good friends with Hiro since he met him three years ago. "Sephiroth." Sephiroth turned to Cloud, who was still glaring at him. "Why did you just come back? You should of been back a day ago." Cloud pointed out, while Sephiroth let go of Tiamatt. He sat down across of Cloud. "Dazo..was much stronger then I thought." Sephiroth said.

"When you all left, I fought him on my own. He was incredibly strong, and I thought I was done for. I somehow managed to land a giant blow on his face, making him disappear. I was about to return, but I was weak, so I stayed in a inn near Rocket Town." Sephiroth said, while Tiamatt sighed. "You could of contacted me Seph!" Tiamatt said. "I'm sorry Tia..But something else came up. While I was there, I decided to check back into Nibelheim and see the old libary, since..well..you know.." Sephiroth said, making Cloud tense. "I looked up demons, and I found this.." Sephiroth removed a book from his cloak, and he handed it to Tiamatt. The book was black, and she opened it. "This is a book about Void. I already have alot, so-" But Sephiroth cut her off. "That book has some very intersting pages. First, check page 503." Tiamatt did, and she gasped. The page had a strike of blood across it. It was dried, and Tiamatt could tell that it was ancient. "Apparently, someone attacked the person who was writing this. Also, check page 629." Tiamatt turned to that page, to see a picture. It was of a dark sword and a light sword clashing. Words were above the two swords, but Tiamatt could not understand the words. It said in these exact words: _Doam bak waseds-Kangma da gosa dou. _

"What the hell does this say?" Tiamatt said, while Sephiroth shrugged. "I have no idea. I suposse we should ask Ziran." Sephiroth said, and Tiamatt nodded. "Now, turn to page 734." Tiamatt turned to the exact page. "Only one thing can truly defeat Void is a Seraph. Seph I already read that part-" But Sephiroth got up, and pointed at a passage. "Void can not be defeated by anything else. He could only be sealed away if there was no Seraphs left.." Sephiroth read aloud. There was a akward silence, until Tiamatt smiled. "So we don't have to defeat Void, only seal him?" Tiamatt said, but someone cut her off. "No. That book lies." They looked back to see Ziran, who didn't look happy at all. "What do you mean Ziran?" Cloud asked the Seraph. "Void cannot be sealed away. I tried that a long time ago, but it wouldn't work. Besides, Hiro wouldn't want Void to be sealed." Ziran said. "Hiro..I can tell, he hates Void more then I do." Ziran said. "So we can't seal Void.." Aya said. "I'm sorry, but we can't. If we could, I would teach Hiro how to." Ziran said.

"Ziran." Ziran looked at Tiamatt. "I want to know. Does Hiro have a chance of beating Void right now? Does any of us?" Tiamatt asked the angel. It was silent, until Ziran shook his head. "No. None of us have a chance of beating Void at the moment. If Hiro trains with Arista and the others, he has a chance. I'm sure of it." Ziran said, trying to cheer them up from the negative answer. "Anyway, what time did Hiro leave this morning?" Ziran tried to change the subject. "Twelve in the morning." Apparently it worked. "What time is it now?" Ziran asked. "Aroud twelve PM." Cloud said. "He has been gone for almost twelve hours!" Tifa said, surprised. "That would be six days where he is." Ziran said, surprising them. Tiamatt was about to say something, but a light appeared out of nowhere. 

**hIrO**

"AHHHHH!" A giant explosion was heard in the wasteland, and giant smoke appeared. When the smoke subsided, Hiro appeared, breathing heavily. Arista appeared out of nowhere, and smirked. "Well, you accomplished everything Sir Hiro." He said, and Hiro sighed. "It took me six days, but I got everything down. I think Void will be surprised, don't you think?" Arista nodded. Keigo and Samad appeared, each holding their blade. "Should we summon the others?" Samad asked, and Arista nodded. Jin, who was speaking to Daisuk, overheard that. "Who do you want me to summon Sir Hiro?" He asked, sounding lazy. "Tiamatt, Cloud, Sephiroth, Arxen, and Yuffie." Hiro said, and Jin nodded. He placed his hands together, and a light appeared around him. He then hit the ground, making white ziggy lines to fly around him. Out of nowhere, Tiamatt, Sephiroth, and Cloud appeared.

Three giant cuts appeared on Jin, and he sighed. "Sorry Sir Hiro, but these three are the only ones I could summon." Jin said, and Hiro nodded. "It's okay." Tiamatt looked at Hiro. "Hiro, you alright? I hope they didn't overwork you." She said, and Hiro shook his head. "Nah. I needed this training anyway." Hiro said, and Cloud chuckled. "So what do you need us here for Hiro?" Sephiroth asked the young Seraph. "I want to show you all something that Arista taught me. It is really cool!" Hiro said. Tiamatt was curious. "What is it?" Hiro smirked. "Watch and learn Tiamatt!"

Hiro took a deep breath, and he closed his eyes. The ligth started to go around him, and a blast of energy hit them, but they did not move. The light was around Hiro, who still had his eyes closed. "What is it? Just Hiro going partial Seraph?" Cloud said, while Keigo laughed. "Nope! Watch!" Hiro slowly opened his eyes to reveal his eyes, which wasn't shining. Instead, the eyes were regular blue, until the pupil slowly began to change. Instead of the black dot, it changed into a star-shaped pupil. His eye color changed a bit, becoming a bit lighter. When the transformation was complete, Hiro's smirk faded. "These are my special set of eyes..." Hiro said, sounding a bit serious. "Cloud..may I use you for a minute?" Cloud nodded. He owed Hiro alot, especially the help with Tifa. Hiro quickly appeared infront of Cloud. He pushed his index and middle fingers into his shoulder, making Cloud grunt in pain. "With these eyes, I can see most pressure points." Hiro said.

Hiro grabbed Cloud and threw him at Sephiroth, who caught him. "I can also sense how far someone is. Also, I can see someone's weak point when they have hidden wound there." Hiro explained. "But there is a couple of bad things about these eyes.." All of a sudden, a shock went through him, and Hiro covered his eyes. The light disappeared, and Hiro removed his eyes to reveal that they were back to normal. "Unlike the other special eyes used back then, these are a special rank. I can't use them every single day, or I may get hurt. Also, I can only use them in life-death situation." Hiro said, sighing. "Arista can use them anytime he wants, but he gave up something." Arista sighed. "I gave up my ring finger, along with my 20-20 vison. Of course, I can still see in battle." Arista showed his left hand, where the ring finger was completely gone. Instead, a metal one was there. "I can use this, but it doesn't feel the same."

All of a sudden, Hiro coughed out blood. "Damn it...not today." Hiro said, making Tiamatt to run over to him. "Hiro, you okay?" She asked, get down on one knee. "Yea.." He said, standing up. "Like I said before: It wants blood. Lots of it. Hiro, control it." Arista said, and Hiro nodded. "Yea." Hiro said. "So what now?" Tiamatt asked her brother, who shrugged. "I have trained all I can. I feel prepared, I just.." Out of nowhere, Hiro gagged, and then threw up some blood all over the ground. "Damn it.." Hiro muttered, and Tiamatt grabbed a hold of him. "T-Tiamatt, this is pretty bad isn't it?" Hiro said, and Tiamatt nodded. "I don't know what to do. I don't think we can remove the Beast from you, so we need to find another approach." Hiro laughed. "The only approach I see is to hold him back!" Hiro said, still laughing.

"This isn't a joke." Cloud said, walking over to the Seraph. "You could die from blood lost, and I doubt anyone would want that." Cloud said, and Hiro stopped laughing, and then sighed. "I have to hold him in, I don't want to release it infront of her.." He said her last, and Tiamatt knew it was Aya, though she kept it to herself. "Arista." Arista looked at Hiro. "Take everyone out of here, I need to speak with Tiamatt alone." Arista nodded, and he looked at Jin. Jin sighed. "Fine..fine.." In a blink of a eye, everyone besides Hiro and Tiamatt were gone. It was total silence until Hiro spoke up. "Tiamatt..."

"If I ever do release the Beast, strike me with all the force you have. Don't hold back." Hiro said, and Tiamatt remained quiet. "I..made a promise that I wouldn't release it, and I made it to Aya. If I do release it, she will hate me." Hiro said, and Tiamatt sighed. "She would never hate you. It is the thing we hate. Do you even know the name of that thing?" Hiro nodded. "I wish I did. I would try to talk to it if I did." Out of nowhere, a voice appeared. "It's name is Vandr. The one you are holding is like a super being compared to the others." Hiro turned to see Dazo, who was smiling. "Surprised?" Hiro removed his sword, and Tiamatt did also. "What the hell do you want Dazo?" Hiro asked. Dazo just smirked. "Nothing. I just wanted to inform you with that information. But I wouldn't try to talk to him, he has no intrest in you. But I heard that he likes girls, especially Maidens with beuatiful light blue eyes."

Hiro placed the tip of his blade at Dazo's throat, and Dazo just stood there. "Would you really kill me?" Hiro didn't answer. "Come now, kill me." Hiro growled, the black-red aura appearing. His iris was turning red, but Tiamatt quickly grabbed a hold of his shoulder. "Don't Hiro.." Hiro didn't look back. The black-red aura did not disappear, but it stopped in place. Hiro did not remove the tip of his blade from Dazo's throat, and Dazo just smiled. "What is taking so long? Kill me. I know you won't do it. You have n-" 

_Slash_

Dazo quickly grabbed his bleeding throat, and he looked up at Hiro, who was glaring at him with red eyes. "You are a clone. Since I have been training, I have learnt that you can make clones to appear to see others. Apparently, you did this to piss me off!!!" Hiro said, kicking the 'clone'. Dazo's clone made a smirk. "Correct.." Hiro growled, and sliced the clone in half, and it slowly turned into dirt. Hiro then went back to normal, and he turned to Tiamatt. "I'm going to kill him. Damn bastard." Hiro said, and Tiamatt sighed. "I want to kill him to, but we need to wait. Anyway, what now?" Tiamatt asked, and Hiro shrugged. "I have no idea, maybe I should train some more." Hiro said, and Tiamatt shook her head. "You have already trained enough. I think you should go back and hang around with Aya. Maybe you could ask her out on a date." That comment made Hiro blush. "Umm..." Tiamatt smirked. "Come on now! You know you want to!"

**eDgE**

"Well, are you going to?" Tiamatt said, and Hiro still blushed. "Well, what if Yuffie is here?" Hiro said, and Tiamatt laughed. "Avalance is pratically hanging out with Reeve right now! It's only us, Sephiroth, and Kadaj and the others." Tiamatt said, and Hiro was still blushing. "What will I wear though? These old clothes are getting annoying. Hell, the lines are gone." It was true, the lines were fading away. You couldn't even tell they were there. "Well, I'm sure we can find something for you. Oh! Hiro there she is! Ask her!" Tiamatt said, when Aya walked down the steps with Kadai and Ara. "No Tiamatt! I won't!" Tiamatt wasn't going to give up. She took out her sword, and placed the tip on Hiro's leg. "Ask her or this sword will go into your leg!" Hiro gulped, and quickly raised his hand. "Hey Aya!" Aya looked towards Hiro's direction. "O-Oh, hey Hiro." She said. "How would you like to go out with me today? Just you and me!" Aya's eyes widened, and she quickly blushed. "Umm...okay..." She said. "How about we leave around five, is that good?" Hiro said, and Aya nodded.

Kadai smiled, and grabbed Aya's shoulders. "Well, we are going to get Aya ready, you better get ready to!" Kadai said, and Ara dragged Aya upstairs. Hiro sighed, and Tiamatt smirked. "I totally hate you." Hiro said, and Tiamatt laughed. Hiro stood up, and walked up to get ready. Tiamatt just watched as her brother walked up the stairs, but then noticed something else. Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, Aeris, and Zack appeared. "Hey Tiamatt." Zack said, and Tiamatt nodded towards them. "Tiamatt, where is Hiro?" Cloud asked, and Tiamatt smiled. "Oh, he wants to be alone for a bit." She didn't want to tell Yuffie that Hiro was going on a date with Aya. Actually, she wanted them to go on three reasons. One of them was to piss Yuffie off.

_At Five_

Hiro sighed when he walked out of his room. He was wearing jeans, with a black hoodie, and a white shirt underneath. "Why did Tiamatt get me into this? I don't even know where to go with her.." Hiro muttered, walking down the stairs, seeing that Aya was already ready. She wore a light blue dress, with long sleeves. Hiro then noticed that Yuffie and the others were home, and Hiro saw a angry look on Yuffie's face. "Well..Aya are you ready to go?" Hiro asked Aya, who nodded. She stood up, and she and Hiro walked out the door. "S-So what are we going to do first?" Aya asked Hiro, who had a idea. "How about we go see a movie?" Hiro said, and Aya smiled. "That would be a great idea." Aya said, and Hiro smiled. Little did they both know, Yuffie was following them.

When they made it to the movie theater, Hiro looked at Aya. "What movie do you want to see?" Hiro asked Aya, and Aya looked at the movie list. "Umm..How about 'I am Legend'? " Aya said, and Hiro smiled. "I wanted to see that one!" Hiro said, walking up to the ticket stand. "Two tickets to 'I am Legend' please!" The man gave him the tickets, but smiled. "Who is she? Your girlfriend?" Hiro blushed. "W-Well.." The man chuckled. "Go on now." Hiro, still blushing grabbed Aya's hand and took her inside of the theater.

**lIfEsTrEaM**

"So let me get this straight Arista, Vandr is trying to get out, and is creating body problems for Hiro?" Ziran asked Arista, who bowed and nodded. "Yes sir, I believe Sir Hiro is hiding it from us." Arista said, and Ziran sighed. "I suppose Hiro doesn't think it is a big deal. I have seen someone controled by Vandr before, and it isn't a pretty sight to see." Arista blinked. "Do you mean a old friend of yours?" Ziran nodded. "A human. He died after being controlled. A sad day for his family. I still bear the memory of holding my blade against his throat." Ziran said, actually sounding sad. "His wife almost comitted sucide a month later, but I told her it was a complete waste. Luckily, with the Terran's and Gaia's permisson, my friend came back to life." Ziran said, smiling a bit. "Sir, I must ask...what would really happen if Hiro was controlled by Vandr?" Ziran closed his eyes.

"I have seem many men becoming one with the Beast, but Vandr's transformation on a human is incredibly painful. A human would die after the transformation, and could only stay in the form for about a hour. A Seraph, however, can stay in that transformation for a long while. Vandr must see Hiro as the perfect toy to use for blood. Also, since Hiro has not transformed into his true form, it is easier for Vandr to use Hiro. But, Hiro must be holding back. Vandr must be hungry for blood, so he is causing Hiro to have problems with his body. I just hope we can find a way to get rid of Vandr." Ziran said, and there was silence. Even the Lifestream seemed to be silent at the moment since the two men were talking about a serious subject. It ended when Arista spoke up. "Ziran, I have a important questions. How is Hiro the last Seraph on Earth? There must be more Seraphs, would you mind explaining why sir?" Arista didn't want to force or hurt the older Seraph's feelings, but Ziran sighed. He opened his eyes. "There has been very many killings after Void's defeat when I defeated him."

"The number one reason was assassination. Demons would kill Seraphs in their sleep, or even when they were totally unaware. Akira and Yoshimi were the two last Seraphs at the time. Akira was a part of my line. He was a strong Seraph, creating various light techniques. Yoshimi was a powerful Seraph as well, since she was a great healer. They fell in love, and tried to rebuild the race. They had two sons and a daughter, but the daughter was killed. Her name was Mana, a small baby at the time. The sons names were Kai and Van. Though one night, Akira, Yoshimi, and Kai were killed, but Van lived. He accomplished the full Seraph form, and he searched throughout the world for other Seraphs. He met the very last one in a city, but she thought she was a regular human. The girl's name was Mai. They fell in love, and had only a single son, who was named Razen. Razen grew up knowing his true identity, but he hid it. He met Lorrile, who he fell for, and had their child Hiro." Ziran explained, making Arista's eyebrow to raise. "Wouldn't that make Hiro half-human?" Ziran sighed. "His blood, yes. His soul, no. His body type, no. Hiro has obtained most of his traits from his father. Seraphs look exactly like humans when they aren't in their true transformation. Hiro is mostly Seraph, he just didn't notice it. He would be around eighty percent Seraph. But Hiro..he is different from every Seraph in my line.." Arista blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Hiro never knew he was a Seraph until a month or two ago. He thought it was horrible to be the last Seraph, and having the task of defeating the most terrifying beings in the universe is not great either. He thought he would be rejected because people would think that he only loved them because he wanted to save his race." Ziran explained. "Oh." Arista said. Another wave of silence hit the two men, and then Ziran spoke up. "Has Terran heard from the Keepers yet?" Arista shook his head. "No. Are you friends with them sir?" Ziran nodded. "Yes. A crazy group I tell you." Arista smirked. "You know, we should just get them to kill Void. It would be-" Ziran looked at him with serious eyes. "They can't." Arista looked confused. "What?"

"Even though they are powerful, it doesn't mean they can kill him. Sure, they can defeat him and seal him away for thounsands or millons of years, but he will always come back. Void may be a god, but he is not immortal. He has one weakness, and one weakness only. A Seraph. We can only defeat him, and the Keepers know it. Besides, they like to annoy him. Anyway, Arista, the Keepers don't interfere with us." Ziran said, and Arista nodded. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions. You are the wisest and strongest of the Seraphs, so I am sorry for taking your time." All he got was a chuckle, and Arista looked at him. "I don't know about that. I know who the strongest Seraph is in my line. It is Hiro." Arista gasped. "What?" Ziran smiled. "Hiro has done so many things in a couple of months. He has already summoned a wing, and I bet he is about to summon more then one. He has mastered all of your moves, he is surpressing Vandr, he has defeated four demon overlords, and he is already equal to a Demoic Five member. That is amazing while just discovering that your a Seraph."

"I think Hiro has potential to be the strongest Seraph in our line. But I doubt he could unlock a very hidden power of ours. You see Arista, I am about to tell you this and you only. You can not repeat this to anyone. The only people that know this is the Keepers and us Seraphs, understand?" Arista nodded.

"You see, our full transformation isn't our full extent of power. There is a hidden power that no Seraph has unlocked before. It makes us strong enough even to keep up a fight with a Keeper. No Seraph has ever unlocked the power, even if they try to. We don't truly know how it works. I even tried to use it, but I never could. I trained and trained, but it never worked. Sana told me the other day that Hiro may have the potential to unlock that power. I doubt he could. But I know someone else has that power. Void has a power almost like that, but he never used it. Surprising?" Arista nodded. "I thought so. Now, I want you to give a message to Terran.."

**eDgE**

"That movie was great!" Hiro said, making some of the people to look at him. "Are you kidding kid?! That movie scared me!" A man said, but Hiro smirked. Of course they would be scared of it when he wasn't. A couple of vampires didn't scare Hiro, since he has already killed demons, so he would be scared of a movie with vampires. Aya enjoyed the movie also, was smiling when she came out. She was scared at some parts, but holding Hiro's hand made her feel better. "So where next?" It was around seven thirty, and Hiro thought for a moment. It was dark, and Hiro smiled. "I know where." Hiro and Aya walked off, while Yuffie sighed behind a wall. _Yuffie, calm down. Hiro doesn't like that girl. Tifa and Aeris said so. I might as well go home. _Yuffie thought, walking back to the bar. "I know Hiro loves me.." She said.

When Hiro and Aya made it to the spot he was talking about, it was a giant hill outside of Edge. "Where are we Hiro?" Aya asked, and Hiro smiled. "Zack was buried here. After the battle with Sephiroth the first time, like Cloud, I became a mercenary. I traveled doing jobs for money. But every night, where ever I would go, I would always come here to look up to the sky. I wanted you to see it." Hiro said, and Aya smiled. "It is pretty beuatiful up here." Aya said, and Hiro smiled. Hiro sat indian style while Aya sat on her knees. She cupped her hands, and looked at the glowing city a couple of miles away. Hiro and Aya teleported there, since Hiro was trying to use his Seraph's powers to train. There was silence, but Hiro broke it. "I remembered staying up here, and I would close my eyes and focus on hearing voices of those who died who were important to me." Hiro said, and Aya blushed. She looked at her hands. "H-Hiro..may I try that? You know..to hear my mother and father's voice?" Hiro smiled and nodded. "Okay. Go on." Aya nodded and closed her eyes. She was focused, and Hiro was staring at her face.

_Maybe I could kiss her? I just hope Yuffie won't pop out of nowhere. It sucks loving the both of them. I need to decide. _Hiro thought, while he looked at Aya's lips. _Would she get mad? Would she hit me and call me a pervert? Would she hate me? _Hiro couldn't help but feel a blush appearing on his face. _Come on. You're a part of Avalance, and you're the last Seraph. You have defeated four demon overlords, and have fought countless demons, and you are scared of kissing a girl? _Hiro thought, and he made up his mind. Hiro blushed. _Please don't hit me or hate me._ Hiro thought, leaning in. He was near her lips when...

"Aya!"

Hiro gasped and somehow fell off the cliff, making Aya open her eyes. "Hiro!" She said, looking over the cliff. She saw Hiro on the ground. "Hiro! Are you a-alright!?" Aya said, panicing. "I'm...fine..." Hiro said, getting up. He knew who it was. "Aya!" Aya turned to see Galn and Lila, who were smiling. Aya got up and ran to them, and Hiro was walking up the hill. "It is so great to see you again Aya. But what happened to your hair?" Galn asked, shocked by her daughter's hair. "I cut it off to get free of Aex. I thought he was really going to take me, but Hiro and Tiamatt saved me." Aya said, and Galn smiled at the young blonde Seraph, who's eyes were narrowed. "Thank you Sir Hiro!" He said. Hiro just sighed. "No problem, but don't scare me half to death next time. I fell off that cliff!" Hiro said, and Galn nodded. "I am sorry, I was just so happy to see my daughter again." Hiro nodded. "It is alright, Tiamatt will be happy to know that I finally fell of a cliff." Galn laughed.

Hiro smiled a bit. "So how have you been Aya?" Lila asked her daughter, who smiled. "I'm feeling real good. It's just-" Hiro watched Aya and her mother talk, and then he smiled. He walked back over to the cliff, and Galn followed him. "What is the matter Sir Hiro?" Galn asked. "Nothing, you should go back and hang out with Aya." Hiro said, and Galn smiled. "I would, but something is troubling you." Hiro sighed. "Well, I just wish my parents would show up out of the blue to see me, like you and Lila do for Aya." Hiro said. "Ah. Sir Razen would, but he is to busy." Galn said, but Hiro sighed. "If I had a child, would my dad and mom would appear to see thier grandchild?" Galn smiled. "You know." Hiro looked back at him. "I would try to see my grandchild if my Aya had a child. I would. I'm sure Sir Razen would do the same for you. Sir Razen and Miss Lorrile love you. They would try to see you, but sometimes Sir Razen and Miss Lorrile can't make it. Please understand Sir Hiro." Hiro sighed. "I will always be there to help you Sir Hiro. It is not because you are just a Seraph, it is because you have earned my respect and loyality. You saved my daughter countless times. My wife and I are in debt to you. You have earned Keigo and the other's loyality for saving them from Zan, and freeing Arista."

Hiro smiled a bit, and he turned around. "Thank you Galn." Hiro said, and Galn nodded. "You're welcome Sir Hiro." Hiro smiled. "Well, I think you should be getting back to the bar. It is around ten." Hiro gasped. "Oh crap..Tia is going to kill us! Aya!" Aya looked at Hiro. "Y-Yes?" Hiro waved. "We have to get back! Tia is going to kill us if we don't get back!"

_The Bar_

"Shh..I don't think anyone is here yet.." Hiro said, silently walking into the bar. "Alright, we are almost to the stairs-" All of the sudden, the lights turned on, and Hiro heard a female clear their throat. Hiro turned to see Tiamatt, who had her arms crossed. "Uhh..." Hiro and Aya quickly smiled. "Sorry we are late Tiamatt, d-" Tiamatt cut him off. "Shut up. You two are liars. Aya, go on to bed. Hiro, I need to talk to you." Aya sighed, and she waked up the stairs, but Hiro smiled. "Good night Aya." Aya turned to him and smiled. "Good night Hiro." When she walked up the stairs, Hiro turned to Tiamatt. "Galn caught up to us, so Aya talked to her mother and father a bit." Hiro said, and Tiamatt closed her eyes. "So that is why you are late. So, what did you do?" She asked, opening her eyes again. "We saw a movie, and I took her to a place where I tried t- Where we watched the stars!" Hiro said, but Tiamatt glared at him. "What did you try to do? And if you don't tell me I will gladly take your leg off." Hiro gasped, and he sighed. "I tried to kiss her..but I failed." Tiamatt smiled a bit.

"You have other chances." Tiamatt said, and Hiro sighed. "Well, you should get to bed. Tomorrow is the last day." Hiro nodded, and yawned. "Well, good night Tiamatt." Hiro said, and Tiamatt nodded. "Good night Hiro." Hiro walked up the stairs and walked into his bedroom. He changed into his pajamas, and layed on the bed. He watched the ceiling fan, and he sighed. He started to think of what he would do tomorrow, the final day. Tomorrow was the day he would get prepared to fight Void.

Hiro raised his hand, and made it into a fist. "Void. I'm coming for you."

**vOiD**

Void was laughing. Everything was falling into place. His plans were going on perfectly. He laughed, and then looked at the Demoic Five. Dazo was beside of them.

"It is almost time!!!!"

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	57. The Final Day

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro awoke infront of Vandr's cage, and Hiro couldn't help but stare at him. Vandr's eyes were the only thing revealed, and they were red. Hiro felt as though he was under a spell, hearing a voice inside of his head. It said to open the cage, open it and he would have great power. Incredible power. Hiro slowly raised his right hand, preparing to open it. The voice said the whole thing over and over again, tempting the young blonde Seraph to open the cage. Hiro did nothing but stare. He thought this power could help him defeat Void, help him defeat Aex, even help him to rule the world, or atleast that was the voice was saying. He felt a touch of power when he was walking closer to the case. It felt good, the pure power. The dark-red aura came out of the cage, preparing to wrap itself around him. It seemed as though he was in a dream, under a trance, about to fufill the evil demon's deed. He was about to open it, until a flash appeared before him. It was pictures of all of his friends and family, and he stopped.

"You tried to control me. To bad it didn't work!" Hiro said, jumping back. He heard Vandr growl, revealing very sharp fangs, enough to tear through the earth. "I..made a promise not to release you! I will keep that promise!!" Hiro said, until he felt something pulling him, a force. He summoned _Angel's Nagareboshi_ and quickly stabbed it into the ground, and he smirked at the demon. "No! I won't give in!" Out of nowhere, three shadows appeared, each with a dark blade. They had a resemblance to Hiro, but he ignored it. He noticed the force has stopped, and Hiro pulled out his legendary blade, and pointed it at the shadows. "Wanna dance?" All three of them charged at Hiro, and Hiro prepared for their attacks. The first shadow tried to stab him in the chest, but Hiro jumped to the side and slashed him through the chest, making him disappear. The second charged and tried to slash Hiro, but Hiro blocked his attack. Hiro pushed him back, and he stabbed him through the head. _Wait..where is the third one?_

Out of nowhere, Hiro felt a slash on his back, blood dripped from the wound. Hiro turned to see the third shadow,a and Hiro punched the shadow in the stomach, makng it look down. Hiro took his sword and stabbed it's back, making it disappear. Hiro then turned around to see Vandr's eyes again. Hiro didn't take his eyes off of Vandr's, but then he noticed a dark aura was appearing out of the ground. It took the shape of a giant, and it was a giant humannoid creature. It glared at Hiro with red eyes, and Hiro smirked. "So is this all you got? Come on!" The humannoid creature threw his right shadow arm at Hiro, and he quickly jumped. He landed on the arm, and he ran up it. When he made it to his head, Hiro cut through the shadow head, making the whole body to explode. They made smaller shadow versions of it, and Hiro jumped on the ground.

A dozen of them charged at Hiro, but he was prepared for the attack. He quicky slashed through the first six of them, and the other six he easily dodged, making them kill each other. Twenty of them were about to charge, but were destroyed when Hiro slashed a light wave at them. Hiro smirked when the others quickly charged at him. Hiro stabbed _Nagareboshi_ into the ground, and he jumped up into the air. There was a massive explosion, destroying all of the shadows. Hiro landed onto the ground, and removed his sword from the ground. He looked at Vandr, who had a angry look on it's face. "Like I said, I made a promise not to release you, and I will keep that promise." Hiro said, and Vandr disappeared. A light hit Hiro, and he was sucked into the light..

_Out in the real world_

Hiro slowly opened his eyes, and got up. Hiro looked at the alarm clock to see it was almost ten in the morning. Hiro sighed, and got out of bed. He changed his clothes into his usual, and he sighed. "So today is the final day of freedom huh?" Hiro said to himself. "This sorta feels like that song. _How Far We've Come._" Hiro said, smiling a bit. He made his bed, and he walked into the nearest bathroom. He sighed when he brushed his teeth, noticing the scar on his right eye. "Well I have to live with it.' Hiro said, when he placed his hand to his right eye. When Hiro was done brushing his teeth, he walked down the stairs to see only Barret there, which surprised him. "Yo Barret." Barret looked up and smiled. "Yo Hiro! Good morning!" He said, and Hiro smiled at his old friend. He walked down the stairs and sat right beside of him, since he was sitting at the bar. "Where is everyone?" Hiro asked, and Barret sighed. "Tifa took the load of the girls shopping, even Tiamatt. Tiamatt gave in since Aya begged her. Cloud took the guys to see something. I stayed behind to wait for you to wake up." Barret said. _Hope he likes the surprise that is waiting for him. _"Really?" Hiro said, and Barret nodded. Hiro noticed a beer in Barret's hands. "You drinking that now?" Hiro asked, confused why he didn't before.

"I didn't want Marlene, Denzel, or Mimi to try to act like me when they are older. Cid is cutting down on smoking." Hiro gasped. "What? Cid is trying to quit?" Hiro asked in surprise. "Yea. Some of us was affected with your 'death'. Cid wanted to quit for both you and Shera. I tried to quit drinking, but you never told me anything about me drinking." Barret said, taking a sip. Hiro just let a smirk past his face. "Barret, stop drinking." Barret started to laugh. "I'll try. Anyway, when I said some of us was affected, it took toll on Arxen alot. Arxen became cold-hearted, but in the end, he turned back to normal because memories of you and him appeared when he was fighting Nero. Hell, he took care of all your old duties." Hiro smiled. "I would do the same thing for him if he would die." Hiro said, and Barret nodded. "He said you would say that." Barret said. "Tell me Barret, what has happened when I was gone? So much has happened to me that I haven't been able to talk about it."

"Well, a year after your death, a mysterious group appeared. They were called Deepground, and were led under some guy named Weiss. Vincent and Arxen fought their way through them, later making Shelke a ally. Vincent fought Weiss when he was in his Omega form, and Vincent was in Chaos form. Vincent saved the planet by almost killing himself. But..it actually wasn't over. Nero, who said that Weiss was his brother, came back to life. Arxen fought him one-on-one. Arxen of course won, killing Nero. Though, he lost the report on you during the fight. When we asked him how he won, he admited that he thought of us, and of you. He felt you were watching him, hoping that he would win. Were you?" Hiro sighed. "I wish. I was stuck in some werid realm. But I felt Arxen fighting, and I knew he would win." Hiro said, and Barret smiled. All of a sudden, the door opened, and it was Cid, who sighed.

"Well, looks like the brat is awake." Hiro's right eye twitched. "What was that old man? You speak very slowly and quietly. You probably can't hear me because you don't have your hearing aid in." Hiro mocked, making Cid to come over and thump his head. "You need to respect me brat!" Hiro just smiled when Cid sat beside of him. "So Cid, what's up with Cloud and the others? Why did you come back?" Cid sighed. "Well, they are also coming back, but it a little while. The girls are still shopping. Tia called me, saying that Kadai, Ara, and Yuffie were 'shoppers from hell'." Hiro just laughed. "Tia is just mad because she hates shopping around with girls like Kadia, Ara, and Yuffie. If it were only Aya, she would be fine." Hiro said, and Cid shrugged. "Yea. Tiamatt was always like that when Shera took her shopping." Cid said, and Hiro chuckled. "Same old Tia." Hiro said.

Hiro spent two hours speaking with Barret and Cid, the rest of the guys walked into the bar. "Hey!" Arxen said, as the guys entered the room. "Yo! Where have you guys been?" Hiro asked. "Oh, we went to train a bit, and Cloud went somewhere alone. He showed us this really cool training spot! Maybe after you defeat Void, I can take you there." Arxen said, and Hiro smirked. "Alright!" Dr.Dexel smiled. "You sure seem in a good mood. Event though today is the last day." Dr.Dexel pointed out, and Hiro smiled. "Yep!" Hiro said, and Cloud sighed. "Even though you could die and the world would suffer?" Hiro turned to him. "What's up your ass?" Hiro asked, his eyes narrowed. "N-Nothing..." Cloud said, but Hiro noticed that he was looking down. "Cloud.." Hiro began, but he held up his hand. "I will tell you later."

"Hiro." Hiro looked at Vincent. "What will you do after Void is defeated?" Everything turned silent and all eyes were on Hiro, who closed his eyes. "I acutally don't know Vincent. My destiny would be complete. The God of Demons would be dead, and there wouldn't be much threats to the planet afterwards." Hiro said, and he reopened his eyes. "Hiro, I have a question." Hiro looked at Red. "Would you try to rebuild your race?" Hiro sighed. "Ziran would think that would be best." Hiro said. "So would you only use Yuffie as a need to rebuild a race?" Zack said, but Hiro shook his head. "Never. I would never do that to a woman." Hiro sounded serious, so they dropped that. "What would happen to Zek and them?" Loz asked, and Zek looked down. "We would return to the Lifestream, are job would be done. I know that will hurt you all, but we would have to. We were brought back to help prepare Hiro for Void." Zek said sadly, but he saw that Hiro was unaffected. "Hiro?"

"I knew that for awhile now Zek. I knew I would have to face the facts that all of you would leave me again." Hiro said, and Xen sighed. "Hiro, we are sorry. But you have truly grown from a boy into a young man. Not in age, but in expierence. Since I met you, you were a immature brat who thought the world was a playground. Now, you see it as what it truly is. Yet you still have to grow, you truly have surprised me Hiro." Xen said, and Hiro blushed a bit from embarssment. "Thanks." Hiro said, and Dr.Dexel chuckled. "You know Hiro.." Hiro looked at Dr.Dexel, who was rubbing his chin. "Maybe you could marry that girl, what was her name? Yuffie?" Hiro blushed widly, and he jumped up. "W-What are you talking about?! She is only 19 and I'm only 20!" Hiro said, blushing madly. "Besides her father would never approve!!"

"That is correct, I most likely wouldn't."

Everyone turned to the door to see Godo Kisaragi, Yuffie's father, who was wearing a blue kimino, and he was glaring at Hiro. "Oh! Mr.Kisaragi..." Hiro said, surprised. Hiro has met Godo before, when Yuffie introduced him. Godo acted like he never liked Hiro, but deep down he knows that Hiro is a perfect match for his daughter. He was just overprotective. "So what are you doing here Godo?" Cloud asked the man, who looked towards the spikey blonde. "I came to visit my daughter. Apparently, she is going to fight the God of Demons with the last Seraph, who she didn't get to tell me who that was.." Hiro raised his hand. "That would be me sir." Godo quickly drew his sword and placed it at Hiro's throat. "I swear I will kill you if you let anything or do anything to my daughter understand!??!" He said, and Hiro began to sweat. "We've already been through this!" Hiro said, and Arxen laughed. "Was he always like that?" Kadaj asked Arxen, who nodded. "As long as I remember!"

Godo placed his sword back into his sheath, and sighed. "When will she be getting back?" Godo asked Hiro, who shrugged. "We don't know really." Hiro said, and Godo sighed. "Well, I might as well stay here until she gets here." Godo said, walking to the chair near Cloud. He sat beside him, while Hiro sat back down on his stool. Everyone chattered away while Hiro was staring at Godo. _Sometimes I just want to kick his ass, but he is Yuffie's father, and he just cares for his daughter. _Hiro thought, taking his eyes off of Godo.

About a hour later, the girls returned, each caring their own bag. When Yuffie noticed her father, she instantly dropped her bags. "Daddy!" She said, hugging him. "Yuffie! It is so good to see you!" Godo said, hugging his daughter back. Hiro remained quiet when Tiamatt walked up to him. "So that is Yuffie's father huh?" Tiamatt whispered to Hiro, who just nodded. "He seems mature.." She said, but Hiro sighed. "He is protective.." He whispered back, and Tiamatt nodded. Aya walked up to Tiamatt, and stood beside of her. She remained quiet, while watching Yuffie and her father talk. "Hey Hiro." Hiro looked at Cloud, who was at the stairs. He motioned him to come upstairs, and Hiro followed. When he made it to the top, Cloud sighed. "So you really want to know what is wrong with me?" Hiro nodded. "Well...I'm nervous. Very nervous." Cloud pulled out a small box, and opened it to reveal a heart-shaped diamond ring. "I'm going to do it. Today." Hiro smiled, and placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "You should my friend." Hiro said.

Cloud nodded. "Maybe after that..I could adopt Denzel to be my real son.." Cloud said, and Hiro smiled. "Yea, that would be great!" Hiro said. "Yea. But I'm worried Tifa will say no.." Hiro just smiled. "No. She won't, and I know it." Hiro said, and Cloud smiled a bit. "Alright...I'll do it." Cloud said, and Hiro smirked. "Come on, let's go back downstairs." Hiro said, and Cloud nodded. They walked back down the stairs to see everyone chatting, and then Cloud cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him, and Hiro just elbowed him. "I thought you were going to do it later.." Hiro muttered, but Cloud looked at him. "I should do it now." He said, loud enough for people to hear. Cloud walked down the steps, and Hiro made a sign for everyone to get out of the way. They did, and Tifa was left standing up. "Tifa.." Cloud said, and Tifa blinked. "What is it Cloud?" Denzel and the kids appeared behind Hiro, which made him gasp. "Where were you?!" Hiro asked, and Denzel smirked. "Upstairs. The whole time. We saw you and Cloud talking, but we didn't hear anytihing." Denzel said, and Hiro sighed.

Cloud got down on one knee, making everyone gasp. "Tifa Lockheart. I have loved you for a long time. During these last couple of years, the love for you grew. You and I came a long way, and now, before we go onto possibly the biggest battle of our lifes, I have something to ask you.." Cloud pulled out the box, and opened it infront of Tifa, who was crying. "Tifa Lockheart..will you marry me?" Everything was silent. Cloud gulped, still nervous about Tifa saying no. _What will she say? No? Oh mighty God in heaven, I beg you to let her say yes. She is the love of my life. _"Cloud..." She began, and he looked up at her.

"YES!!!!"

She lunged at him, making him fall back on the ground. She gave him a passionate kiss, and everyone cheered, even Vincent, who clapped. He wasn't yelling or anything, just actually smiling and clapping. "GO CLOUDY!" Yuffie and Arxen yelled, but Cloud ignored them, kissing Tifa with all the passion he could make. Everyone was completely silent, until Hiro spoke up. "Yea can you stop? I think the kids had enough seeing you two make-out." Hiro said, making them look up and blush. Cloud and Tifa stood up. "You know..." Cloud said in a sort of loud voice. "I have a opening for a son." He turned around, and looked at Denzel. "Would you like to take the spot Denzel?" Cloud said. Denzel's eyes filled up with tears, and he ran down the stairs. He ran into Cloud's arms, and Cloud smiled.

Hiro smiled. Everyone watched, and then Yuffie spoke up. "Hey Hiro!" Hiro looked down at Yuffie, who smiled. "You knew all about this didn't you?" Hiro smiled and nodded. "Yep!" Hiro said happily, and then he heard Cloud's voice. "Hey Hiro!" Hiro turned towards Cloud. "How would you like to be my bestman?" Hiro's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Yes. I will be your best man." Cloud smirked, and Tifa smiled. "Hiro..I want to thank you. Thank you for bringing Cloud and I together!" Tifa said, and Hiro nodded. "No problem Tifa." Hiro said, and then Rachel, stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have a annoucement to make!" Everyone turned to her, and Zek stood up. "What is the matter honey?" Zek asked, but then tears poured from Rachel's eyes. "Rachel? Please don't cry! What is the matter?!" Zek said, running over to her. "Z-Zek..Zek I'm pregnant!!!!"

_**THUMP**_

Zek fell back on the floor, and everyone gasped. "R-Rachel?! You're pregnant?!" Hiro said, surprised. "Yes! And Hiro, I know Zek would like this, but we want you to be the godfather!!" Rachel said, tears still falling. "I will but are you okay?" Hiro asked, and Rachel nodded. "These are tears of joy!" She said, and they all smiled. "Wow, two great things happen on the final day of your freedom. Strange huh?" Dr.Dexel said, and Hiro smiled. "I'm actually glad." Hiro said. "I want things to happen before I go to battle." Hiro said, and Yuffie actually heard that. _Really? _She thought. "So, what do we do now?" Hiro said, and everyone looked at him. "Well..we were planning on keeping this a surprise...but we are going to have a party!" Kadai said, and Hiro smirked. "Really?" Hiro said. "Hiro, we aren't going to do it right away. We are going to get ready, so go upstairs or do something but not down here." Tiamatt said. "Now go do something."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Eight a clock_

Hiro sighed when he stood on the roof, looking at the sky. The stars were filled tonight, and they were sparkling. He sighed again when he looked towards the sky. _Will I end up happy like Cloud, Tifa, Zek, and Rachel? _Hiro asked himself, while he watched the sky. He watched as the stars twinkled. He sighed, but then heard the metal door open and shut. He didn't turn around, because he knew it was Aya, who walked up beside of him. "W-We are almost done.." Aya said, and Hiro nodded. "Took ya long enough." Hiro said, making Aya turn to him. "Sorry..." She said, but Hiro turned to her. "No I'm sorry, I was joking." Hiro said, and Aya nodded. "Oh.." There was silence, until Hiro started a conversation. "Beuatiful night isn't it Aya?" Hiro said, and Aya nodded timidly. "Yes.." She said. "Reminds me of that time we were on the roof awhile back. Watching the stars. Just you and me. Now we are doing it again."

Aya blushed a bit, but Hiro didn't notice. "Hey Aya.." Aya looked at Hiro. "What is it?" She asked, and Hiro didn't turn to her. "Well, I was wondering what you are going to do after Void is gone?" Hiro asked. Aya thought for a minute, and then smiled. "I think I will live with Tiamatt." Hiro wondered if Tiamatt would care if Aya would live with her or not. But he remembered what she said a couple of days back. "Hey Aya, why do you think of Tiamatt as a motherly figure?" Hiro asked. "Oh..well Tiamatt always took care of me. I couldn't help but view her as a mother." Aya admitted, while they watched the stars twinkle. "Really? I've always viewed Tiamatt as a big sister. We always would argue, then make-up, then argue again." Hiro laughed when he remembered the one day Tiamatt chased him threw the halls of the Shinra building.

Hiro was still looking at the sky, and Aya noticed that he hasn't turned to look at her at all. "I'm sorry..I'm not much to look at looking like this. I-I'm not as beuatiful as the rest of the girls.." Aya said, feeling upset that the boy she loved wasn't looking at her. She gasped when she felt his hand on her cheek, and she looked up to see Hiro smiling, while his eyes were on hers. "Aya, you are beuatiful, no matter what. So what you had to cut most of your hair off, I don't care." Hiro said, while Aya gasped. "Y-You really mean it?" Aya asked him, and he nodded. "You may have a akward hair color, but it is beuatiful. Perfect for you." Hiro admitted. "Aya, no matter what, you always will be beuatiful through my eyes." Hiro said. Aya blushed, and so did Hiro. They both quickly turned their heads so that they both wouldn't notice each other. Hiro quickly removed his hand.

_I'm so confused. I love Yuffie, but I also love Aya. Why can't I just make a choice? _Hiro thought. "Hey Aya?" Aya looked at Hiro. "Yes?" She asked. "Well, what do you think of your parents, Galn and Lila?" Hiro asked, and Aya smiled. "I love them. I may of felt like I just met them, but deep down I knew them somehow. I know they would protect me and take care of me. But why did you ask?" Aya was smiling until the last part, which turned into a frown. Hiro closed his eyes. "I found out that my parents had watched me this whole time from the Lifestream. They never came up to me until I was seventeen. I feel like they hate me Aya.." Hiro said. "Hiro..your parents wouldn't hate you." Aya said, remembering seeing Razen and Lorille Aoyama. "I hope they don't.." Hiro said. All of a sudden, he felt her hand in his. "Hiro, I know that they don't hate you. If they did, why did your father save you from remaining in the form of the Beast?" Aya asked Hiro, without stuttering once.

"Maybe your right." Hiro said. "I know I am right." Aya said. "Than- Woah!! Aya check that out!" They both looked up to the sky to see a kinda slow shooting star. The color was a mixture of blue, white, and red. "W-What is that?" Aya said. "That's a shooting star! But that is a legendary one! It's name is _Kibou_." Hiro said. They remained quiet when they watched it go by, but Hiro broke the silence. "Aya, how about we make that are star?" Hiro asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" Aya was confused. "Well..It is something I always wanted to do with someone. Share a star. Call it ours." Hiro said, becoming a bit timid. "Okay!" Hiro looked up and saw Aya smiling. "R-Really? You don't think it's werid?" Hiro said, and Aya shook her head. "No." She said, and Hiro smiled. "Alright!" Hiro said.

Before they could talk more, Tiamatt appeared out of nowhere. "We're ready Hiro. You two can come down stairs now." Tiamatt said, and Hiro smiled. "Woot! Party time!" Hiro said, teleporting off of the roof. When he was gone, Tiamatt smiled at Aya. "Did I interupt something?" Tiamatt asked Aya, and Aya blushed. "No..nothing at all."

_Inside_

"Wow guys! You did a really good job!" Hiro said. Food was layed out around the whole bar, along with drinks. Music was playing, and a couple of decorations were up. Ballons, a pinata, and a banner that said; "GOOD LUCK." Hiro of course thought everything was great, so he quickly grabbed some food, and sat beside of Arxen and Cloud. "So Hiro, what are you going to do after Void is gone?" Arxen asked, and Hiro thought. "I don't know really. Maybe move back into my apartment and just live through my life normally." Hiro said, and Cloud smirked. "What about marrying? Why don't you marry Yuffie?" Hiro was eating when Cloud said that comment, and he quickly choked. Of course, he grabbed a drink and washed it all down. "Cloud we have been over this!" Hiro said, when he noticed that Godo hasn't given him a threat yet. "Hey where is Godo?" Hiro asked Cloud, who sighed and pointed near the bar.

Godo was between Cid and Barret, holding a bottle of whiskey, and was singing a random song. Apparently, Godo Kisaragi was drunk. "You got to be kidding me..." Hiro said, and Arxen laughed. "Nope." Arxen said, and he began to chat with his best friend. Over by the corner, Yuffie was talking to Aeris. "Yuffie, are you sure?" Aeris asked Yuffie, who nodded. "I'm sure. Now do you know the plan?" Yuffie asked the woman, who nodded. "Yes..." She said, and Yuffie smiled. "Okay. Good thing my father is drunk." Yuffie said.

"Tia." Tiamatt turned to Hiro, who was still eating, along with Arxen, Cloud, Tifa, and the children. "Why didn't you and Sephiroth get married?" Hiro asked her, and she sighed. "Well, mostly because of Hojo and Shinra." She notice Hiro's hand turned into a fist for a second. It must of been because of her mentioning Hojo. "Oh." Hiro said, and Tiamatt sighed. Sephiroth, who was sitting by Tiamatt, sighed. "Hiro, Hojo is dead. No need to worry." Sephiroth said, and Hiro nodded. "I just hate him. I hate him with every inch of my being." Hiro said, and Tiamatt nodded. "I do to Hiro, but he is dead, so don't worry about it." Hiro nodded. "Yea, I can take my anger out on a demon later." Hiro said, making Sephiroth smile. "That is true." Sephiroth said, and Arxen laughed. "I should to. I still am mad about Nero dropping that file. I killed him, but I wish I could just take my weapon and shove it up his-"

"Arxen.."

"Sorry Tifa." Arxen was just reminded that the kids were at the table, and Mimi giggled. "Arxy almost said a dirty word.." Mimi said, making Arxen gasp. "Arxy!?" Denzel couldn't help but laugh at Arxen's reaction. "Yea, don't curse Arxy." He mocked, and Arxen smirked. "Really? You cuss as much as Yuffie." Cloud and Tifa's eyes widened. "Denzel!" Tifa said, and Denzel glared at Arxen. "I told you not to tell! Tatle-tell!" Denzel said, and Arxen smiled. "Don't call me Arxy." Arxen said, and Denzel sighed. "Bastard.." Cloud snapped at that. "Denzel." Denzel sighed. "Sorry." Hiro, Tiamatt, and Sephiroth laughed. "What is so funny? I bet you weren't aloud to cuss when you were younger." Denzel said to Hiro. "I did when I was angry." Hiro admitted. "It must of been lucky not having parents to snap at you huh Hiro?" Denzel asked. "No not really Denzel. Atleast I had my big sister to take care of me!" Hiro put his arm around Tiamatt's shoulder, who sighed. "This arm will come off." Hiro quickly removed it.

"Hiro." Hiro turned to Marlene. "What is it?" Hiro asked the girl, who smiled. "Are you going to be bestman at Cloud's wedding?" Hiro smiled and nodded. "I won't miss that!" Hiro said, making Cloud smile. "Maybe Tiamatt can be the flowergirl." Arxen said. A second later, his head hit the table, and Tiamatt's face had a angry look. "Shut up Arxen." Tiamatt growled, but Sephiroth sat her back down. "Easy Tia.." Sephiroth said. "Sorry Miss Gumlady! I'm going to be flowergirl! Along with Marlene!" Mimi said, and Hiro smiled. "Thats great! I know the both of you will be good flowergirls." Hiro said, and they both nodded. Hiro felt a poke on his shoulder, and he turned to see Aeris. "Hey Hiro, Yuffie wants you to meet her upstairs." Aeris said, and Hiro was curious. "Really?" Hiro said, standing up. Tiamatt was about to get up, but Aeris sighed. "In private.."

Hiro walked up the stairs, and looked around. Yuffie wasn't anywhere to be found. So he decided to check in her room. He walked over to the door and knocked. "Come in." Yuffie said, in her usual hyperactive voice. Hiro opened the door, and walked in. Hiro looked at the surrondings. The bed was a couple of feet away from him, and there were only candles lit. Hiro blinked. "Uhh..Yuffie?" All of a sudden, he heard the door shut, and Hiro turned around, but was pushed onto the bed. Yuffie was wearing her usual. "Yuffie what was that for? And what is this?" Hiro asked her, only to feel her lips on his. She stopped all of a sudden, and got back. "Hiro..."

"I want you to be my first."

Hiro blinked. "WHAT?!?!" He said, surprised. His face was red, and hers was to. "I overheard you saying that you want things to happen before tomorrow, so I thought this would be a good thing right?" Yuffie said, her hands together. "Y-Yuffie! Your father is down stairs! If he walks up here, he would kill me!" Hiro said. "He is drunk, so he wouldn't care. Hiro, I love you. I love you so much that I could burst. I want you to be my first, but...if you don't want to go through with this, you don't have to." Yuffie said. Hiro didn't know what to do. _What should I do? Do I want this? Yes I do love Yuffie, but I love Aya to. What if she walked in if we did do this? I don't want her to think that I only love Yuffie. Tiamatt would be mad at me to. Hell, everyone would be kinda mad at me. Godo would kill me! But I need to think, should I do it? ...I made my choice._ "Yuffie..."

"I don't want to do it."

Yuffie didn't cry or do anything that would make Hiro feel guilty, and she nodded. "I know this may be none of my bussiness, but why not?" Yuffie asked, a little curious why he declined. "I want to wait until I get married. It wouldn't feel right for me if I did it before then." Hiro said, and Yuffie nodded. "All right.." She said, smiling. She sat beside him. "But it's okay for us to do this right?" Yuffie placed her lips on his softly, while Hiro just sat there. They didn't speak, and Yuffie stopped. "I think we should go back downstairs, they all might think we did do it." Yuffie said, blushing. "Yea.." Hiro said, standing up. "Don't worry, only Aeris knew. I'll tell her okay?" Yuffie said, and Hiro nodded. "Alright."

Hiro walked down the stairs to see Tiamatt, who was sighed. "What was going on up there?" Tiamatt asked, and Hiro sighed. "Yuffie asked me to be her first." Hiro whispered, and Tiamatt gasped. "Did yo-" But Hiro shook his head. "No." Tiamatt sighed in relief. "Good..because if you did that I would have to kill you." Tiamatt said, and Hiro nodded. "I knew you would!" Hiro joked, and Tiamatt couldn't help but smile. Hiro and Tiamatt walked down the stairs, to see everyone looking at Hiro, who just sighed. "What?" He asked. "Well, we were just talking about your gift.." Kadaj began, but he didn't get to finish when Hiro quickly appeared infront of him. "Gift? What gift?" Hiro asked, and all of a sudden, a box hit his face. Kadai was the one who threw it at him. "Open it." Kadai said, and Hiro opened it to see a outfit similar to his, expect that there were no lines. "Wow. Thanks guys!" Hiro said. Hiro smiled. "So, can we return to the party?"

The party went on for awhile. "Hey Tia." Tiamatt and Hiro were near the stairs, while everyone else was still partying. "Yes?" She asked the blonde, who sighed. "I'm going to bed. I need the sleep you know?" Hiro said, and Tiamatt nodded. "Alright, I'll tell everyone else okay? You rest up. Tomorrow we will go to the city."

**hIrO's RoOm**

Hiro layed on his bed, changed into his sleeping clothes, looking at the ceiling. He felt tired, but he somehow stood awake. He sighed. _Tomorrow is it. Tomorrow is the day I finally face Void. The day I get to kill him, and save the world. Everything will be fine after that. But Zek and the others will have to return to the Lifestream, and we still need to get Aya a home. Tiamatt would be the best choice. Then I have to make a choice between Yuffie and Aya. Then I have to find my own apartment, again. I guess my old one must of been rented out by another person. Tiamatt and I need to live close to each other, while Dr.Dexel should live with me. Maybe Arxen and I could be roommates. But before any of that, I need to fight and kill Void. _Hiro lifted up his hand, and made it into a fist.

_Void..I'm coming for you!_

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	58. Lies

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Hiro." Hiro opened his eyes to see Tiamatt, Cloud, and Sephiroth standing over him. "It's time to leave." Cloud said, and Hiro got up. "Today is the day huh?" Hiro said. "Yes. Today is the day." Sephiroth said, while they left the room to allow Hiro to get dressed. Hiro sighed when he got up. He put on his clothes, and looked at his swords. He grabbed _Nagareboshi_ and placed it on his side. He looked at _Mirs_ and smiled. He picked it up and strapped it to the right side of his waist. He walked out of the room, and walked down the stairs to see only the children Shelke, Rachel, and Larsina who looked a bit sad. "Yo Shelke." Shelke looked up to see Hiro. "Oh. Hello Hiro. I'm sorry but I won't be coming with you to fight Void. I was assigned to protect the children." Shelke said, and Hiro smiled. Hiro walked down the stairs, and Mimi quickly grabbed on to him. "Uncle Hiro.." Hiro looked down at the girl, who was crying. "Don't die again." Hiro smiled. "I'll try not to." He said, and he noticed Larsina and Rachel walking up to him. He hugged them. "You two guard them alright?" Hiro said, and they both nodded. "Protect Zek for me Hiro.." Rachel said. "I will." Hiro said, and Larsina told him to protect Arxen. "Hiro." Hiro turned to Shelke. "Sephiroth will not be joining you either. He disappeared last night for some reason. I'm sure you shouldn't mentioning it to Miss Tiamatt." Hiro nodded, and turned to the door.

Hiro walked out of the bar to see everyone waiting for him. "I'm just going to tell you this now. Anyone who wants to chicken-out stays behind here." Nobody moved, making Hiro smirk. "Well, we might as well get going. But we are going to seperate into groups. Zek will be the leader of one group while I will be the other. I'll take less people. I'll take Arxen, Cloud, Tiamatt, Dr.Dexel, Vincent, and Kadaj. The rest of you go with Zek. Zek's group will go near the city, and you all will contact me if any demons are protecting the entrance. My group will be near Kalm, and will quickly appear to help. The reason I have come up with this plan is because I know they will sense me coming, but the rest of you will be undetected. Everyone knows the plan?" Everyone nodded, and Hiro turned to Tiamatt and the others.

"I'll teleport us to Kalm. Of course, I won't do it again for awhile." They nodded, and they disappeared out of sight. Aya was worried about Hiro, but she remembered something. _My hair, wasn't it suppose to grow back? Oh well, I might as well wait. _Aya thought.

**kAlM's GrAsSlAnDs**

Hiro and the others were sitting around, wating for Zek to contact him. "What is taking him so long? It has been atleast a hour or so." Kadaj moaned, and Arxen turned to his bestfriend. "I'm worried about them Hiro. Do you think that the demons already got to them?" Hiro made a long sigh, and looked up. "I'm trying not to." Hiro admitted. "I thought my plan would be pretty good..." Hiro began, but Tiamatt shook her head. "It was a okay plan, but somtimes plans don't always go the way you want to them too." Tiamatt said, and Hiro nodded. "Thanks Tiamatt. I just hope everyone is okay. Dazo may be outside the city waiting for them." Hiro said, but a cold laugh was heard.

"Incorrect."

Hiro turned to see Dazo, his snake swords out, and Hiro removed _Nagareboshi _from it's sheath. "What are you doing here?" Hiro said. "You actually thought that Lord Void would be stupid enough just to stay in that city? You're a fool. That city was a distraction for his true plans. You are just sending your friends into a empty city. Lord Void is not even in his castle." Dazo said, making Hiro gasp. "What?" Hiro was surprised, and Dazo laughed. Hiro turned to Cloud. "Contact them and tell them to get here quick." Cloud nodded, and tried to pull out his cellphone, but it was sliced in half. "What the?" Dazo was infront of Cloud, laughing. "You actually think I would let you contact them? Especially when the city is about to collapse?" Hiro's eyes widened. "What?!" Dazo smirked evily. Everyone tried to pull out their cellphones, but all of them were gone. "Where are they?!" Hiro said, shocked. "Are you looking for these?" Hiro turned to Dazo, to see he had all of their cellphones. He quickly destroyed them, and Hiro gasped. "Damn." Hiro muttered, and Dazo smiled.

"Tiamatt, Kadaj, Arxen, go and get the others. Cloud, Vincent, and I will hold him off. Doctor, get to a safe distance. I want you to try and analyze Dazo." Hiro said, but before Tiamatt could argue, he said: "They could be introuble!" Tiamatt decided not to argue with the Seraph, and sighed. She motioned for the others to follow, and they ran into the distance. Dazo tried to get to them, but Vincent shot at him. Dazo caught all of the bullets with his mouth, and he spat them out onto the ground. "You actually think you can defeat me? Come now." Dazo said. Cloud and Hiro went close-combat, distracting him while Vincent shot at him. Dazo did get hit a couple of times, while Hiro and Cloud did number of hits on his body. "Cloud, get back!" Hiro said, and Cloud got back. Dazo knew what Hiro was planning, so he jumped back as well. "You seriously expect me to fall for your old tricks?" Dazo asked, but Hiro shook his head. "No. This is a new one!" Hiro said, pulling out _Mirs_. Hiro put _Nagareboshi _infront of him while holding _Mirs _behind him, and Dazo gasped. "Thats-"

Hiro slashed the air while spinning, making a massive tornado appear. Dazo took his two swords and slashed the air, making a purple and yellow wave hit the tornado. The tornado stopped, and Dazo saw Hiro charging towards him. Hiro slashed down and Dazo blocked the attack. They started to throw attacks at each other, some hitting each other, some being blocked, and the others missing. _This boy has gotten stronger since I last saw him. Incredible, but not enough! _Dazo thought, but he felt a fist hit his stomach. Hiro twisted his fist, making a clicking sound. Dazo's mouth had some blood coming out of it, and he grunted in pain. Hiro removed his hand and Dazo flew back, spinning like a windmill until he hit a hill, destroying it. Dazo gasped for air when he came out of the mountain, but he smirked when he got the air. "You have gotten stronger boy." He said, standing up. Hiro didn't respond. "You should of been there five years ago." Dazo said. "Okay, enough with that crap! I don't know what you mean by five years ago!" Dazo laughed coldly. "How could you forget? You patheic fool.." He sighed, and then pointed at himself.

"It was I who attacked and destroyed Axens, and the one who killed your friends."

Hiro's eyes widened. "What? You did it?" Hiro asked him, surprised. "Yes. I did. I returned for a day, so I decided to destroy the nearest town. I must say, the blood there was very-" He never got to finish the sentence when Hiro appeared beside of him. Hiro punched Dazo in the face, and Dazo spit out blood. Hiro kneed Dazo in the stomach, and then punched him far. "You bastard.." Hiro muttered. Dazo just laughed. "My demons enjoyed eating the soul of that girl..Larsina?" Hiro growled, and he started to slash Dazo with both of his swords at amazing pace, but Dazo laughed everytime. Cloud and Vincent watched in awe, surprised by Hiro's power. "Cloud." Cloud looked at Vincent. "I think Dazo is trying to get Hiro to unleash the final tail of the Beast. I suggest we-" But before he could finish, a bunch of demons with hoods over their heads appeared. "You will not interfere.." One of them hissed, and Cloud removed his weapon, while Vincent pointed his gun to one of them. "We're out numbered.." Cloud said.

"Correct. You two will-" But before it could finish it's sentence, a slash cut it in two. "What the?" The demons turned to see Ziran, Razen, Galn, and Sephiroth appeared out of nowhere, weapons drawn. "Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked Cloud, who nodded. Yes, he did hate Sephiroth, but now was not the time. "I'm fine." Vincent noticed Galn looking at Hiro and Dazo. "You know Dazo?" Vincent asked, and Galn nodded. "He...was my brother." He said, slowly and he said brother with venom in his voice. Cloud ignored it, and he looked at Razen. "Where is Lorrile and Kaza?" Cloud asked. "They are with Lila, Galn's wife, Keigo, Samad, and Kuni. They are leading the others to this spot. Apparently, a bunch of demons appeared, but they were killed. Right now the main concern is Hiro." Razen said, worried about his son.

Hiro slashed Dazo one last time, sending him to the ground. Dazo quickly recovered in mid-air, and landed on the ground. "Come on Seraph, I thought you would be atleast more furious that I, Dazo, killed everyone at that village.." He noticed Hiro dropping his sword, and his hands turning into claws. His eyes were red, and his teeth were fangs. Dazo sighed. "Once again with your half-demon form, come on!" But he turned silent when Hiro punched him in the face, sending him feet away. Dazo stabbed both swords into the ground, and skid to a stop. He stood up, and wiped the blood off of his mouth. "So that is the way you want it." Hiro growled when he saw Dazo bring up his blades. "Well, come on, lets fight!" Dazo said, pointing his swords at Hiro, who charged. Dazo prepared to slash, but Hiro disappeared. "What the?" He then felt someone grab his wrist, and turn him around. It was Hiro, who pulled him foward. He held on tightly to Dazo, and he punched him in the face. Of course, Dazo was unaffected.

"So you wish to fight me in that form even though you know that Aya and that other girl will hate to see you in that form?" Dazo mocked, and Hiro's eyes returned to normal, and his hand let go of Dazo. "Wha-" Dazo caught him, and he kicked Hiro into the air. "Now lets see if you can survive this!" Dazo said, about to stab Hiro. But a shuriken hit Dazo in the arm. A bullet was shot into his left hand, making him drop one of his swords. He felt a spell hit him in the back, and another hit him in the stomach. Dazo then noticed Hiro recovered, and Hiro threw a punch at Dazo's face, sending him flying back. Dazo landed on the ground, and Hiro landed infront of him. "What the hell?" Dazo turned to see everyone besides Keigo, Samad, and Kuni, and they didn't look very happy. "You mess with Hiro, you mess with us." Barret said, and Cid nodded in agreement. "I'm the only one that can hit the kid you snakey bastard." Hiro, instead of getting angry at that statement, nodded. "Just because I'm your main target doesn't mean I'm your only target Dazo." Hiro said.

Dazo laughed a bit. "True." Dazo said. Out of nowhere, Galn appeared beside of Hiro. "Today is the day you will pay for your sins Dazo!" Galn said, preparing to fight his brother. Dazo laughed. "You actually expect me to lose? How patheic do you think I am? I haven't even started!" Dazo said. He picked up his sword, and placed the two swords together. They made one short sword, but Dazo ran his left hand above it, making it longer. "Now, you insolent fools, I will show you my true powers!" Dazo snapped his fingers, and a bunch of demon-snakes appeared. "Everyone take care of the snakes! Galn, Cloud, and I will take care of Dazo!" Hiro said, and everyone nodded.

Hiro and Galn charged at Dazo, and began attacking him. Dazo just smiled evily, and Galn glared at him. "Do you really want to kill me, even though you don't know the truth?" Dazo asked Galn, who shook his head. "I know the truth Dazo! You're a killer!" Galn said, and Dazo shook his head. "Wrong Galn. I will explain." Dazo pushed Galn and Hiro back, and smirked. "You see Galn, you are to blinded by hatred and anger to notice the truth. You trained and trained for nothing Galn. Nothing. You will have no reason to kill me. No reason at all." Dazo explained, and Hiro glared at him. "Shut your mouth." Hiro said, but Dazo didn't. "Galn. We were never family at all." Galn's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"You see Galn, we never did look like our parents. Why? That foolish woman wasn't infertile and stole us away from our real parents, and killed them. Serectly they gave their bodies to demons as offerings. When I found out, I didn't care. I knew that you wouldn't care either. Though, I asked to join Lord Void because I wanted power. Lord Void told me I wasn't that cold-hearted, even though I have killed innocent people for fun. So, I decided to kill those fools for the fun of it. I killed our 'friends' who knew about the whole thing. I killed our 'uncles', 'aunts', and 'cousins' so I could drink their blood. Then I killed the old for the hell of it. The children were fun to kill as well. Then I fought our 'father' and 'mother'. They put up a fight, but of course I killed them. Then you came. I didn't really care when I saw you crying, since I knew we were in no relation. Hell I wanted to kill everyone in that place for a long time. Especially you. Lord Void took me in and let me kill anyone I wanted to, until that bastard Ziran sealed me into a seal. I broke out five years ago for a short time, and I killed all of the Seraph's friends and 'family'. Galn, you know killing was my pleasure. I almost killed you twice, but the first time our 'parents' got in the way. The second time Ziran protected you. Anyway, Ziran got in my way then, but now I can kill you with ease. Then I'll take your daughter of yours." Galn got down on his knees, and he couldn't believe it.

"Don't believe him Galn! He is lying!" Hiro said, but Dazo laughed. "Oh really? Galn, you see those snakes?" Galn slowly nodded. Dazo snapped his fingers and the snakes came back to him, and all of them were in line. "These snakes our none other then the people I killed. These two.." He pointed to the purple and black snakes, which were the biggest. "Our 'parents'." He mocked, and Galn's eyes widened. Hiro couldn't take it anymore, he quickly ran up and sliced the two black snakes head off. "So your telling the truth? You and Galn are not related, and you killed your 'family' just for fun?!" Hiro asked, and Dazo smiled and nodded. "That is correct!"

Hiro growled and slashed at Dazo, but Dazo dodged the attack, and Hiro tried to slash again. "Why...won't...you...DIE!?!?!" Hiro yelled, slashing the demon with incredible speed, while he just smirked. "You actually think you can defeat me?" Dazo asked, and Hiro summoned Divine into his right hand. He tried to force it at Dazo, who disappeared. Hiro's hand hit the ground, making a crater. Dazo appeared behind of Hiro, and kicked him towards Cloud. Cloud caught him, and Hiro got back up. "Hiro, we're gonna help you, so stand back!" Barret said, but Hiro got back up. "No. I'm going to kill him myself..." Hiro said, sounding serious. "Hiro, you are going to need help." Cloud said, and Tiamatt put her hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Hiro..you are going to need all the help you can get." Tiamatt said. "Tiamatt. Dazo was the one who killed everyone in Axens. The bastard deserves to die by my hands..." Hiro said, his voice sounding a bit angry. "Still Hiro, you can't do this by yourself.." Tiamatt began, but Hiro took her hand off of him. He looked at her. "I'm going to try." Hiro said, grabbing both _Nagareboshi _and _Mirs_.

Hiro charged and started to do multiple slash attacks at Dazo, who did the same to Hiro. "You actually think you can win against me Hiro? Come on..." Dazo said, and Hiro glared at him. Up on the hill was Aya watching Hiro and her 'uncle' fighting. "Aya, are you okay?" Kadaj asked Aya, who shook her head. "I don't want him to die.." Aya said. "Hiro? Hiro won't die. I know it." Kadaj said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and smiled. "Thank you.." She said, and Kadaj smiled. _Atleast..I think he will get out of this alive. _Kadaj thought serectly, not wanting to scare the girl. Yazoo was worried himself, both about Hiro releasing the final tail, and for Hiro himself. Ara was holding onto Kadaj's hand, and she turned to him. "Kadaj?" Kadaj looked at Ara. "What is it?" He asked. "Are you sure he will be alright?" Ara whispered, and Kadaj shook his head. "I don't know.." He whispered back. Loz was walking back and forth, worried about his friend. "What happen to Keigo and the other two?" Loz asked suddenly. "They went back to the Lifestream, saying they need to rest for battle."

Arxen was watching his bestfriend fight for his life against a demon, and he was worried. He did not want to lose his bestfriend again, especially during the fight against Sephiroth, who actually was standing near him. He thought of all the fun times he had with Hiro, especially when he first met him. He looked down at his double-swords, and sighed. Cloud was hoping that he lives through the fight, hoping that the young blonde would live to see him marry the woman he loved so much. Yuffie was scared, and she was crying. She did not want her love to die again. She went into a depression after his death, only for a month, but Arxen, Cloud, and Tifa talked her out of it. But if he died again, she would be emotionally crushed, and she prayed for his safety during the battle.

Hiro and Dazo stopped their attacks, and jumped far away from each other. Hiro was breathing deeply, while Dazo was breathing normally. Of course he was injuried, but he could still beat Hiro. "Come on Aoyama! Let us see your power!" Dazo mocked. Hiro sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them to reveal the star-shaped eyes again. "Wait..those are..." But before Dazo could finish, Hiro appeared infront of him, and placed his fingers into Dazo's shoulders. Dazo grunted, and Hiro took the chance to slash him in the stomach. Blood poured from the wound, and Hiro continued with the combination. Dazo had enough, and he slashed Hiro's chest, making Hiro jump back. "So, had enough?" Dazo asked Hiro, who shook his head. "Nope."

Dazo charged at Hiro, and he striked him, but Hiro jumped back, making Dazo hit the ground. Dazo growled, and he summoned a snake to grab Hiro by the leg. Hiro sliced it with _Mirs_ and striked Dazo with _Nagareboshi_. Dazo growled, and yelled out. "It is time for you to die!" Dazo said, swinging his blade. Hiro blocked the attack with _Mirs_. He took his other blade and started to attack Dazo, and Dazo was hit. Dazo flew back, but recovered in mid-air. He landed on the ground far from Hiro. Hiro put _Mirs_ into its sheath. "So, shall we continue?" Hiro asked. Dazo nodded, and they both started to do the series of attacks again, and at a amazing pace. Ziran watched. _His anger is increasing...will he release the final tail even though he promised Aya?_ Ziran thought to himself, while he looked at Galn, while Lila tried to comfort him. _Poor Galn, having to find out that. I..didn't want to tell him. _

Hiro and Dazo stopped slashng each other, and Dazo smiled evily. "How about-" He paced his sword into the ground. "We finish this with a bang!??!" Dazo cut his thumbs on his blade, and made a curve thing around the blade, and he muttered a few words. The blade glew, and Ziran gasped. "Everyone get out of here!!!!!"

_**BAM!!!!!**_

Tiamatt and the others were teleported far away from the area, and Tiamatt looked worried. "Ziran! We forgot Hiro and Dr.Dexel!" Tiamatt said, shocked. "Tiamatt..don't worry. Hiro will be alright." Ziran said. Everyone else had their doubts, especially Tiamatt, Aya, and Yuffie. "Tiamatt, will Hiro be alright?" Aya asked Tiamatt, who sighed. "I really hope so Aya. I really do." Aya had tears coming out of her eyes, scared for the man she loved. "I..don't want him to die!" Aya cried, and Tiamatt hugged her. Galn and Lila walked up to her. "Aya..please don't cry. Hiro will kill Dazo, right honey?" Lila asked Galn, who slowly nodded. Aya looked at her father and mother, and hugged them as well. "I'm sorry I can't comfort you as well as I wish I could..I'm still in a little shock Aya..but Sir Hiro will be alright, so don't cry.." Galn said, hugging her daughter, and Aya hugged him back. "Mom..Dad.." She sobbed, and Tiamatt watched, feeling sorry for the girl. Of course, she was worried as well. She didn't want her younger brother to die again.

Yuffie was crying to, and Tifa held onto her, as Aeris was calmly speaking to her. "It's alright Yuffie, don't cry. Don't cry. Hiro will be alright.." Aeris said, and Yuffie kept crying. "H-Hiro..." She sobbed, and Tifa looked up at Cloud, who was also trying to calm the materia hunting ninja. "Yuffie, please..." Cloud said, placing his hand on her head. "W-Will he die again Cloud? W-Will Hiro die again?" Yuffie asked. "No Yuffie, he won't. I know it." Cloud said. Arxen, on the other hand, was to busy trying to convince Ziran to take him to Hiro. "Ziran! I need to go see him now!!" Arxen said, angry. "Arxen, please be calm. Hiro will return, I know it." Ziran said, but Arxen almost punched him, but stopped. Ziran didn't flinch. "Please..will you teleport me there?" Ziran shook his head. "I'm sorry Arxen, I can't."

Kadaj, Kadai, Ara, Yazoo, and Loz were talking. "You think he is alive?" Loz said, almost on the verge of crying. "Yes, I know Hiro wouldn't die that easily." Kadaj said, and Ara nodded. "Whatever Kadaj says about Hiro, I think he is telling the truth." Ara said, making Kadaj blush. "I think that he is alive as well." Yazoo said, and Kadai nodded. "Hiro is a tough guy, I know he is alive." Razen, Lorrile, and Kaza were very worried. "Razen...are you worried about Vandr?" Lorrile asked her husband, who nodded. "If he releases it, we can't reverse it.." Razen said, and Kaza sighed. "You two worry to much. Hiro is strong enough to hold back Vandr. Terran and Rethian even said so." Kaza said.

"I hope you're right Kaza. I hope you're right.."

**hIrO**

Smoke filled the area, and Hiro was laying down on the ground, blood pouring out of his wounds. Everyone else was gone, and Dazo was walking up to him. "So, I guess it is time for you to die." Dazo said, taking out his sword, about to stab Hiro. But a gunshot was heard, shooting Dazo in the back. Dazo turned to see Dr.Dexel, holding a gun. "If you touch him I will kill you." Dr.Dexel said, and Dazo was curious. "Who are you?" Dazo actually never knew who Dr.Dexel was, and how he was connected to Hiro.

"My name is Joseph Dexel. I worked for Shinra when Hiro was born, and was forced into the Void Project. I took care of Hiro Aoyama and Tiamatt when they were younger." Dr.Dexel explained, while Dazo laughed. "Really? So you were consider a grandfather to the Seraph?" Dazo asked, and Dr.Dexel nodded. "I was. I love Hiro like a grandson..and I would be damned if I let a demon bastard like you kill him." Dr.Dexel threatened Dazo by pointing the gun near him, and Dazo laughed. "A demon bastard?" He asked. "A demon bastard. You don't expierence any emotions, unlike Hiro. He is in love with two girls, one which happens to be your 'niece' or what you said. I could hear you miles away when you told that poor man what you have done and kept away from him. You are patheic. I expected a strong demon to go up against him, not a weak one who aims for emotions." Dr.Dexel mocked, making Dazo angry. "How dare you!" Dr.Dexel laughed.

"You don't scare me." Dr.Dexel said, and Dazo growled. "I should kill you!" Dazo said, his sword was still on Hiro, who was waking up. _Whats going on? Is Dr.Dexel talking to Dazo? _He said, and Dr.Dexel nodded. "Do it!" Dr.Dexel said, shooting at Dazo. Hiro was fully awake, but he still was paralyized through the body. Dazo smiled. Dr.Dexel stopped for a minute. "Why aren't you attacking me?" Dr.Dexel asked. "It would be a waste without our guest of honor watching." Dazo said, pointing at Hiro with his blade. Dr.Dexel shot Dazo in the arm. _Where am I? Dazo? Dr.Dexel? Wait..._ "Whats going on here?" Hiro said, and Dazo grinned. "He is awake! Our guest of honor is awake!" Dazo said, taking his blade and charging towards Dr.Dexel.

"AGH!"

Blood poured out of the doctor's wound, while Hiro quickly stood up. "DR.DEXEL!!!!!!!" He said, running over to his body, and catching it before it fell. "Hiro...hehe..looks like it's time for me..." Dr.Dexel said. Hiro was crying hard. The man he considered a grandfather was about to die. "No! I can heal you!" Hiro said, about to, but Dr.Dexel grabbed his hands. "It's to late..Dazo had some venom in the strike. I'm going to die Hiro. I...was going to die someday anyway..." He joked, smiling, blood coming out of his mouth. "No! Don't die! Tiamatt and I need you! The children need you! Kos needs you!" Hiro said, trying to make Dr.Dexel find a way to stay alive. "Hehehe...Hiro..I love you my boy. You have grown...into a young man...who still has time to grow. You...should live life to it's fullest...find someone...start a family...unlike me...I didn't have a family till I met you and Tiamatt.." Dr.Dexel said, coughing afterwards. "No! Don't die! Please don't die!!" Hiro begged, but Dr.Dexel placed his hands on Hiro's shoulder. "My boy..if you want to know somethings...go back on the _RL_ and go into my office...anyway...I'm so glad I met you boy...give Tiamatt my thanks as well..."

"No! PLEASE!"

Dr.Dexel's body started to fade, and Hiro started to cry.

"Good...bye...Hiro...Aoyama...remember...me...and..tell...your...children...about...me...you...and...Tiamatt..."

He disappeared out of Hiro's hands, and he entered the Lifestream. He was dead. Dr. Joseph Dexel, the man who took care of Hiro, the man who helped Tiamatt in her studies and tried as hard as he could to save her from Hojo, was dead. "N-No...no...no no no no no NOOO!" Hiro said, hitting the ground. Dazo watched him, and laughed. He laughed coldly. It was quiet, then it got louder. "You are patheic. You couldn't protect Aeris, Kaza, Rebellion soilders, and even him! You let people die! You let their families down! Now you are patheic. I guess you are patheic. Wait, so are those people who died before you!!! They couldn't stand up to you!!!! They deserve to die!!!!" Hiro didn't answer, instead, something else was going onto his mind..

_Hiro's Mindscape_

Hiro stood infront of the gate, and Vandr's eyes were staring at him. Hiro stood there, emotionless, until Vandr said: _"I killed them..." _Hiro's eyes widened, and he ran into the gate, and opened it. He ran into the darkness, and Vandr smiled evily. _"Finally..I have you now!!!! YOU ARE MINE!!!!!"_

_Outside_

Dazo laughed until he saw the dark-red aura surrond Hiro, and Hiro's body shook violently. "No...no no no!!!" Dazo was afraid, he knew what was coming. Lord Void told him he may release the third tail, but he told him to stay and fight. Hiro's eyes glew red, and parts of his skin started to turn black and red. His eyes just shined red, and he started to roar. "**RAAHHH!!!!!!**" Hiro roared, and a black sphere started to surround Hiro. It covered him completely, and noises were heard inside.

**tIaMaTt**

Everyone was socializing, still waiting for a word from Hiro, until Ziran gasped. "No...No...NO!!!!" Ziran yelled, making Tiamatt run up to him. "What is it!?!?" Ziran ignored her. "Tiamatt, Cloud, Sephiroth, you three come with me!" Tiamatt was curious. "What is i-" But before she could finish, Ziran glared at her. "NOW!!!! The rest of you stay here and wait till I call you here!!!!!"

**lIfEsTrEaM**

_"We did not plan this! ...Let's just wait and see what happens..."_

**tIaMaTt**

Tiamatt, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Ziran ran into the grasslands, jumping to the hill they were at before the explosion. "What is it Ziran, all I see is smoke!" Tiamatt said, until the smoke cleared. There was a giant black sphere, and Dazo was staring at it. Tiamatt and Cloud didn't know what it was, until Sephiroth gasped. "Ziran...it can't be!! It's happening!" Sephiroth said, while Tiamatt and Cloud turned to him. "What is happening!?" Tiamatt asked Sephiroth, who turned to her, eyes filled with fear. "It's...the final tail of Vandr. The Beast." Tiamatt's eyes widened, and they filled with tears. "How? How could he release it? What happened?" She said, but a sound appeared that would haunt her for years to come.

**"Grrrrrrrrrr..."**

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	59. The Third Tail: Part I

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

A small crack appeared appeared on the black sphere, making Dazo jump back. "He is coming..." Dazo muttered, about to strike. The crack grew bigger, and all of a sudden, a demoinc looking hand appeared out of it. Near it, another demoic hand appeared. The demoic hands didn't move for a minute, but went back into the sphere. Noises were heard inside the sphere, scratching noises. The sphere healed the spots where the hands came out, and then it shook violently. Tiamatt watched in fear, while Sephiroth held her. Cloud was not moving, scared as well. "Ziran..were those Hiro's hands?" Cloud asked, while Ziran nodded. "Yes. They may look scary, but wait until you see Hiro's full body. It does not look the same at all. The transformation is almost complete. I cannot stop it from happening.." Ziran said, feeling guilt. The noises stopped, and then the sphere exploded, making smoke appear infront of everyone. Tiamatt and Sephiroth closed their eyes quickly, while Ziran and Cloud covered theirs. The smoke stayed, until the wind blew it away slowly. Tiamatt's heart was beating hard, hoping that her brother was alright. Though it also was beating hard because she was scared, scared that her brother wouldn't remember her.

The smoke cleared to show a strange figure infront of Dazo. It was a demonized Hiro, who was on all fours.

Hiro's body completely changed. His whole body was covered in darkness, and his face was strange. His eyes were plain red and round, and his mouth looked like fangs, though you couldn't tell if he had a mouth or not. His body looked like he had some fur, but it looked like a mixture of scales and fur, mostly straight fur. He had straight, small horns coming out of his head, and his ears were up. Behind him were three demon tails, each swirling around him. The tails were pure black, but some veins were glowing red in his tails. His claws were very long, and he was on fours, looking around. He saw Dazo, and drool appeared out of his 'mouth', falling to the ground. He growled. It wasn't a human growl, but a very deep animal growl. Dazo looked terrified at the sight, and Hiro just stared at the demon.

Dazo shook of his fear, and charged at the demon. He swung his sword down, but to his surprised, Hiro caught it with his left-hand. Dazo looked at him with fear in his eyes, and he just stared at Dazo. "W-Why aren't you attacking me? Scared?!" Dazo said, trying to make him seem powerful, but the demon just picked up the sword, while Dazo was up in the air, and threw him far away from him. Dazo landed into a hill, and puked out some blood. The demon Hiro just stayed in the same place. Dazo got up, and he wiped the blood off of his mouth. Dazo charged at Hiro, about to strike, but the demon just stood there. Dazo slashed down, but he was being swung around in the air. He looked at his leg to see one of the tails holding him. The demonized Hiro threw him far away, and he roared.

"What...power..." Cloud said, surprised by the final tail's power. "I know. With Hiro's body, Vandr can be more powerful then he has with any other vessel he has used. Hiro is now just a vessel, while deep in there is Hiro's soul, trapped. Vandr can control Hiro for a very long time.." Ziran explained. "But he is just attacking Dazo..maybe he is still on our side." Sephiroth said, but Ziran shook his head. "No. He hasn't noticed us yet. If he does..." Ziran quickly turned silent. Everyone looked down, now knowing that they have lost Hiro to Vandr.

"Hey!" Tiamatt turned to see everyone else running towards them, and her eyes widened. _Oh no! If Aya sees Hiro like this..._ "I thought I told you to stay away from here!" Ziran yelled at Arxen, who glared at him. "I didn't want to leave my be- What the hell?!" Apparently Arxen saw Hiro, and he stepped back. "No...he didn't! He hasn't!" Everyone looked down at Hiro, and gasped. Aya was stunned. She got down on her knees, and she looked down. "You promised..." She muttered, remembering Hiro words. She started to cry, crying harder then a couple of minutes ago. "You made a promise..." She said, and Hiro's face appeared in her mind, and then transformed into the Beast. "Y-You..."

"YOU MADE A PROMISE!!" Aya screamed, but Tiamatt quickly let go of Sephiroth and picked her up, but she was struggling to get free. "Aya! Calm down!!!" Tiamatt said, but Aya still tried to kick herself free. "I-" But before she could speak, Tiamatt interruped her. "That isn't Hiro! If you go down there, you'll only get killed!!" Tiamatt yelled at Aya, who stopped. There was complete silence, until Aya started to cry hard. Tiamatt turned her around and hugged her. Yuffie was also having the same problem, but she held the tears back. She knew she should help, but she had to stay away. Zek and Xen didn't move, to scared to see the young child they took care of as a cold-blooded killing beast. Tifa was holding on to Cloud, while Zack held on to Aeris. Red, Vincent, Barret, and Cid were just watching, all upset about the issue as well. Galn was in deeper depression. He couldn't even protect the young man that he was loyal to. Arxen just watched his bestfriend, still in shock.

Dazo stood up, wounds all over his body. "Damn..his power has increased to much.." But he was cut off when he saw Hiro running towards him, on all fours. The demon started to claw at Dazo, who couldn't even dodge. When Hiro was done, he threw him far back, back to the place he was before. Dazo landed on the ground, and he started to get up slowly, but Hiro appeared once again. The demonized Hiro grabbed Dazo, and he threw him up into the air. Dazo was thrown high, and he fell fast. The demon growled, and he headbutted Dazo's back, making a loud cracking sound. Dazo's eyes widened. "You..broke..my..spine..." Dazo said, surprised. The demon just looked at him, and he forced Dazo down onto the ground. Dazo quickly slithered on the ground like a snake, and he made a escape.

But he was caught by Hiro's tail, and he was pulled back, no matter how hard he tried to get away. He was then forced into the ground, only his head was left remaining. The beast Hiro just stared at him. "You have gotten stronger..." Dazo said, whle the demon just stared him. "I guess you are mad at me just because I killed that patheic man.." The beast Hiro didn't do anything, making Dazo laugh. "That's right, you are just a beast now. All you want to do now is kill.." Dazo said, and the demon growled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me. You are to patheic to do so. You can't. You never will. You-" But Dazo's eyes widened when Hiro raised his demon-beast claw. "W-Wait! Please let us tal-" Hiro quickly brought his claw down and pushed Dazo's head into the earth, causing everyone to be silent. Everyone up on the hill didn't do anything.

Hiro's head snapped up, and he looked at them. Everyone jumped back, but Hiro didn't move. "Maybe..he knows who we are. He does! He killed Dazo, and he didn't attack us!" Yuffie said, happily. "No Yuffie-" But before Ziran could tell the girl, she started to run towards the beast. "Yuffie!! Stop!" Cloud said, but Yuffie just ran happily to Hiro. She stopped infront of him, and smiled. "Come on Hiro, transform back! It's me, Yuffie!" The beast didn't do anything but stare at her, while everyone eyed them carefully. "Hiro! Don't act like just a sour puss! We still need to defeat Void!" Once again, the beast didn't do anything but stare at her. "Come on! Everyone is on the hill! Avalance, Ziran, Tiamatt, Aya, the Remnats, your parents, even Sephiroth! We're waiting!" She said. The beast didn't do anything. Yuffie frowned, wondering what was wrong. "Hiro?" The beast suddenly moved it's head. To Yuffie, it was that he understood. To Tiamatt, who knew what was going to happen, he was planning to kill her. Yuffie turned around, walking happily, thinking he would follow, but it raised it's tail. "YUFFIE RUN!" Tiamatt yelled at the girl, who just sighed. "What are you talk-" She was turning around..

_SMACK_

Yuffie landed on the ground, holding her side. The tail made a nasty wound on Yuffie's side, and she looked up at the beast, who was growling. He was walking near her. Yuffie just looked at him with fear in her eyes, and she cried. She thought that he knew who he was, but apparently, she was wrong. The beast raised it's claw, about to strike, but someone hit him far back. It was Arxen, who had his weapon out. Avalance appeared, each with their weapons out. "Tiamatt!! We'll help Hiro! You get Yuffie and heal her!" Arxen said, and Tiamatt nodded. Ziran teleported near Yuffie, and picked her up. Yuffie was still crying, and Ziran looked down. He teleported back up to the hill. The demon Hiro growled, and Arxen removed his double-swords. Cloud stood beside of Arxen, and closed his eyes. "You saved us many times Hiro..now it is time for us to repay you!" Cloud said, opening his eyes. "Tiamatt! Don't interfere! Avalance will save him!" Cid said, preparing his spear. "Ready? Charge!" Cloud said, as they all ran at Hiro.

Hiro just lifted one of his tails, and swiped it, making a huge wind appear. It pushed everyone back, but Cloud stood in place, stabbing the Ultima Weapon into the ground. _What power..making a wind with one swipe of a tail? Vandr must be incredible._ Hiro then proceed to attack Cloud, striking him with his claws. Unaware to Hiro, Vincent was behind him, gun ready to shoot. At the last second, Hiro found out Vincent was behind him. He threw Cloud at Vincent, and Vincent luckily caught him. Tifa ran up to Hiro, trying to punch him, but the beast started to dodge all of the attacks, making Tifa angry. "Why...can't...I...hit..YOU!?!?" She said between each of her attacks. She tried to hit him with everything she could, but Hiro grabbed her hand. He just punched her in the stomach, making her puke blood out. He threw her back towards Cloud and Vincent, who were trying to recover from their expierence. Cloud luckily caught Tifa and placed her on the ground. "Are you alright?" Tifa smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks.." She said, getting up and wiping the blood off of her mouth.

Cid ran up to Hiro and tried to stab him with his spear, but Hiro dodged each attack, while Cid growled. "Damn!" Cid said, but his spear was caught by Hiro's mouth, and he flinged Cid up into the air. Cid though, pulled out some dynamite, and threw it down at Hiro. Hiro dropped the spear and opened his mouth. The dynamite went into his mouth, and he swallowed it whole. A few seconds past, and a booming sound was heard from Hiro's stomach. Hiro, on the other hand, did not blow up. Instead, he was sent flying back. He recovered in the air, and he prepared for the next attack. Cid landed on the ground, and he picked up his spear. "Damn kid has gotten stronger..." He said, and Red appeared next to him. "Stay back, I got it." Red said, and Cid nodded, jumping back. Barret was preparing for his Big Bang Shot, knowing that Red will distract him.

Red tried to strike Hiro with his claws, but Hiro dodged the attacks. _Incredible movement. It seems as Hiro's whole skeletal system has changed. _Red thought, as Hiro dodged the attacks. Hiro finally punched Red far back, making him roll into Barret, who smirked. "Say buh-bye!" Barret said, shooting a giant orange ball at Hiro. Hiro just hit it away with his hand. Barret gasped. "What the hell!?" He said, surprsied. Hiro growled, and he ran at him, claws ready to attack. "Oh crap!" Barret said, trying to recharge his weapon. It was to late when Hiro appeared and hit him in the side with one of his tails. Barret landed feet away, and Hiro was looking around. He saw that most of them were down, besides Cid and Arxen.

Hiro appeared infront of Cid, and he hit Cid in the stomach, making him fly near Barret. Hiro then slowly turned his attention to Arxen, who glared at him. "He took all of us out in a matter of minutes.." Arxen said, about to strike. Hiro growled, about to strike, but he quickly turned around to see Cloud and Tifa, but they both were hit back by Hiro, sending them into boulders. Arxen took his chance and tried to attack the demon, but Hiro jumped up into the air. Arxen jumped up in the air, and he started to attack Hiro. He missed everyone, and he tried to get through to Hiro. "Hiro wake up!!" Arxen said, but the demon did not respond. Instead, he started to use a series of fast attacks on Arxen, while Arxen did the same.

**tIaMaTt**

"Are you alright Yuffie?" Aeris asked the ninja, who didn't answer. "He..attacked me..." Yuffie said, tears falling down her face. Tiamatt was sad as well. Her little brother has transformed into a beast. "Yuffie, that wasn't him. That was something that is using him as a puppet." Ziran said, but Yuffie ignored him. "He..attacked..me.." She said, slowly, shaking in fear. Tiamatt looked at Aya, who was beside of her mother. She looked upset. She wasn't watching the battle at all, just crying silent tears. Tiamatt couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl. Sephiroth was beside of Tiamatt, but he was to busy watching the battle. "Tia." Tiamatt looked at Sephiroth. "What is it?" She asked him, and he sighed. "You know you and I will be going in there soon. But listen..I have a plan." Sephiroth said, while Tiamatt just stared at him. "I'll go in there and get the others, then I will fight Vandr. I want you to prepare your dragon form."

"I'll weaken him, then you go in and fight the rest of the battle. Of course, don't kill him. Ziran is currently thinking of a way to bring him back. We just have to hold him off for a while alright?" Sephiroth said, and Tiamatt nodded. "Good. Now I have to wait till Arxen is tired." Sephiroth said, turning back to the battle. "What I don't understand, is why he unleashed it. What happened?" Tiamatt muttered, while Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't know." Sephiroth said. Tiamatt knew now that she couldn't speak to Sephiroth, since he was preparing to go fight Hiro. She walked over to Aya instead, hoping she was alright. "Aya?" Tiamatt said, making Aya look up at her. Tiamatt tried her best to smile and make her feel better, but the pain of losing her brother was to much. "We will get Hiro back, okay?" Aya didn't say or do anything, all she did was put her head.

**aRxEn**

Arxen landed on the ground, blood pouring from the claw marks. Hiro was near him, still on all fours. "Hiro..why did you awake this thing? Come on bud..wake up.." Arxen said, while the demon's eyes moved, looking as though the demon was confused. "Hehehe..looks like I'm going to have to crack it up a notch.." Arxen said, but he was silenced when Hiro raised his tail. He swung the tail at Arxen, which hit him on the shoulder, making Arxen fly far. The demon watched as Arxen landed next to Cloud, and Cloud smirked. "You took a beating..." Cloud said, while Arxen slowly got up. "Shut up. We got to focus, if we don't.." Arxen didn't even get to finish the sentence when Hiro appeared near them. "Damn it!" Cloud said, as he struggled to get up. Hiro's tail hit the ground, making a small tremor, making them stay still.

Hiro slowly walked towards them, drool coming out of his 'mouth'. Before he could get to them, Sephiroth appeared infront of them. "Are you guys alright?" Sephiroth asked, not taking his eyes off of Hiro, who was still glaring at him. "Yea..we are fine." Arxen said, holding onto his stomach, where Hiro made a wound. "Go. Hiro is mine." Sephiroth said, making his sword appear out of nowhere. Cloud didn't argue. He picked Tifa up, and he looked at Arxen. Arxen nodded, and they both jumped past them. Hiro turned quickly to get them, but he felt a fist hit his face, sending him back a couple of feet. It was Sephiroth, who glared at him. "You are mine. It is only you and I now." Sephiroth said, pointing his sword at him. Hiro's demon head tilted to the right, and his eyes made him look confused.

Sephiroth tried to cut Hiro with his blade, but the demon caught the sword with his hands. Hiro growled, and Sephiroth tried to push the blade, trying to cut Hiro. But, to his surprise, the demon didn't even push back. Instead, Hiro just took his hand and threw him a couple of feet away. Sephiroth recovered, knowing that Hiro didn't even try throwing him. Sephiroth noticed Cloud getting everyone else up to safety. _One part of my job complete, now I need to weaken him. _Sephiroth thought, but he heard Hiro, who was behind him. Hiro punched him in the back, making Sephiroth fly far. Sephiroth hit the ground a couple of times, until he started to roll. Sephiroth stopped suddenly, and he slowly got back up. He wiped the blood off of his mouth, and sighed. _If I can. _

Sephiroth stood up and noticed Hiro charging towards him, tails up in the air. Sephiroth prepared for Hiro, and he swung his sword at him. Hiro caught it with one of his tails, and he threw Sephiroth's sword back. Sephiroth gasped, and Hiro tried to claw at him. Sephiroth tried to dodge, but most of the attacks hit him. Sephiroth ignored the pain, and tried to punch Hiro back. He hit Hiro in the stomach, but the demon didn't do anything. "Damn!" Sephiroth muttered, and the demon made his hand into a fist. He punched Sephiroth in the face, but Sephiroth kept his balance. "That was barely a punch. You must of expected that I would go flying right?" Sephiroth asked Hiro, knowing that the demon wouldn't understand, and infact, wouldn't care.

Hiro grabbed Sephiroth's arm, and he threw him back. Sephiroth was flying in the air, then he saw his sword sticking up in the ground. Sephiroth grabbed it while flying past it, and was on the ground in a matter of seconds. He removed the sword from the ground, and waited. Out of nowhere, Hiro appeared, running towards him. Sephiroth swung his sword. It hit the demon in the arm, but it did not stop him. Sephiroth started to cast spells, but it didn't work, as the demon walked towards him. Sephiroth jumped back far away from the demon. "Damn.." Sephiroth muttered the word again. The demon just walked towards him. "Ziran told me that Vandr would sometimes play with his victims.." Sephiroth said to himself. "I just hope Tiamatt will be able to stop him, even in Vandr's demon form.."

Hiro quickly stopped, surprising Sephiroth. He just stood there, but his three tails were up in the air. They came down on the ground, making a bigger tremor. Sephiroth was unaffected though, and the demon looked surprised. "That's right..I was unaffected. I'm must stronger then you think." Sephiroth said, but he quickly was silenced by a punch to the stomach. The demon appeared, sticking his claws into the One Winged Angel's stomach. Sephiroth puked out vomit, and a lot of blood afterwards. He looked up at the demon, which growled at him. "I..won't die yet.." Sephiroth said, and the demon pushed him off of his claw. Sephiroth stood up straight, and he tried to heal his wound, but Hiro charged and started to strike at him. He did numerous flips while striking at Sephiroth with his claws, making giant, bloody wounds appear on his arms. Hiro jumped back after that session, and growled.

Sephiroth was breathing heavily. "Damn...you are strong.." Sephiroth said. "But now.." Sephiroth removed his jacket, revealing his chest. He threw the jacket far from him, and he got into his famous stance. He prepared to fight the three-tailed demon, and he glared at him. "I thought the three-tailed demon Vandr was suppose to be powerful! You seem a bit weaker then I suspected!" Sephiroth mocked, making the demon growl. "You haven't even showed me your roar! I thought that was suppose to be terrifying!" Sephiroth continued to mock the demon. Hiro put his demon head down, and it was all silent. Sephiroth took the chance, and he charged at Hiro, preparing to strike. Hiro quickly snapped his demon head up.

**"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"**

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks, surprised. That wasn't a human acting roar, it was a deep animal roar, like a dragon mixed with a lion roar. Hiro put his head back down and looked at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth made a smirk. "So..you actually do have a roar. I guess you should be proud of yourself then." Sephiroth mocked again, and the demon prepared to strike. Hiro then ran at him, while Sephiroth kept his sword out, and charged at Hiro. They both clashed, as Hiro's right claw was holding back Sephiroth's sword. Sephiroth struggled, while Hiro just stood there. Sephiroth tried to push him, but he failed, and Hiro pushed him back. Sephiroth tried to slash Hiro again, but Hiro blocked the attack with his tail.

Hiro then tried to punch Sephiroth in the face, but Sephiroth dodged, barely. A long cut appeared on his cheek, blood coming out of it. Sephiroth jumped back, while Hiro did the same. They both glared at each other, and Sephiroth sighed. "I guess I have no choice.." Sephiroth said, making Hiro tilt his head. Sephiroth raised his hand to the sky, and Tiamatt knew what he was going to do. "He wouldn't..." She muttered, but then he said: "SUPER NOV-" But before he could finish, Hiro appeared and punched him in the face, sending Sephiroth into the sky. Sephiroth smirked, knowing that Hiro must know that was his greatest technique. Sephiroth recovered, and dived towards the demon.

_Meanwhile..._

Tiamatt trembled at the sight. Her lover was fighting the thing that controlled his brother. "Tia? Are you alright?" Arxen asked her, but she shook her head. "No. He almost used Super Nova. That could kill him Arxen!" Tiamatt said, and Arxen nodded. "I know..but Sephiroth is about to be killed himself." Arxen said, actually trying to stand up for the One Winged Angel. Sure, Arxen stil hates Sephiroth, but Sephiroth has convinced him that he is good. "Yea..I rather not think about that." Tiamatt admitted, and Arxen nodded. "Alright..I got to go see how Cloud is doing." Arxen said, leaving the dragoness alone.

"Tiamatt." Tiamatt looked behind her to see Ziran, who was holding _Nagareboshi _in his hands. "It seems Hiro dropped this when he started to transform." Ziran said, placing the sword into the ground. Tiamatt couldn't help but wonder where that blade came from. She looked at her own sword, which was nameless, and she to wondered where it came from. "Ziran." Ziran looked at the woman. "Where did that blade come from? I mean, how did it come in existance? Who owned it orginally?" Ziran sighed, and closed his eyes. "I would tell you, but I need to tell Hiro as well. The owner of the blade should know it's origins." Ziran smiled, but Tiamatt sighed. _Not every owner._ She thought to herself.

All of a sudden, _Nagareboshi _began to shake, and it lifted up into the air. "What the hell?!" Tiamatt said, but Ziran just stood there. Tiamatt was about to grab it, but Ziran held her back. "It's finally time..I never thought that.." Ziran looked surprsied, and Tiamatt looked back at the sword. Everyone else watched in awe, and Aeris accidently dropped the bandages one Barret's wounds, which made him groan in pain. "Dammit!" He said, but no one actually cared. The sword was spinning slowly in mid-air, and Tiamatt noticed a change in the pommel. Instead of just a circle with the gem in it, it changed into a star. The wings changed as well, it got a bit longer. It got back into the ground, and it stayed there, not moving. Everyone was silent, until Tiamatt said, again: "What the hell?"

"Tiamatt, _Angel's Nagareboshi _changed because it has found it's true owner. You see, we Seraphs used that over the years. Generation to generation, a father would present that to their son when they reached the age of 20. On the other hand, we only could keep that in that form. We never could change it into it's true form. I could unlock that, but not right away. Hiro, on the other hand, is _Nagareboshi's _preferred owner. It chose Hiro." Ziran said, and Tiamatt just looked at it. "So, it has a mind of it's own?" Arxen asked, and Ziran shook his head. "Not exactly. It can only choose it's true owner." Ziran said. "So..why did it transform now? Why not later when Hiro is back to normal?" Tiamatt asked Ziran, who shrugged. "Even I do not know."

Ziran decided to change the subject, looking at Tiamatt. "I overheard the plan Sephiroth told you. I suggest you get ready." Ziran said, and Tiamatt nodded. "I..I don't want to hurt my brother though. I mean, hurt him as in-" She was cut off when Ziran placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know. But that is not Hiro. That is Hiro's body being used as a puppet by Vandr. I'll try to figure things out here, why you hold him back. Alright?" Tiamatt nodded.

_Sephiroth_

Sephiroth jumped back, blood pouring from all the wounds. "Damn..he is to tough. I could barely land a blow on him.." Sephiroth said, standing straight up. Blood was on his sword, but barely any was on it. Hiro was a yard away from him, growling. "Looks like I have no choice..." Sephiroth said, raising his hand again. Hiro noticed what he was doing, and so did Tiamatt. "SEPHIROTH DON'T!" Tiamatt yelled at her lover, and Hiro started to charge at him. Yet it was to late. "SUPER NOVA!!!!" Sephiroth yelled, throwing his hand down. He jumped back, and Hiro stopped. "Everyone get back!!! Get very far back!" Ziran yelled grabbing _Nagareboshi_, but Jin, one of the Light Warriors, appeared out of nowhere. "Need help?" Jin asked, teleporting all of them far away. They were near the city of Kalm, and Tiamatt was looking up in the sky to see a giant meteorite falling down to the planet.

Sephiroth was running away from the target, but he wondered why Hiro just stood there. "Why is he just standing there? He will get killed!" Sephiroth said to himself. He hid behind a giant hill, and he was watching. He noticed Hiro was just standing there, looking at the sky. "Come on..even though Vandr is controlling you, you can run away.." Sephiroth muttered, but Hiro just stood there. The meteorite was close, and then it hit the ground with tremendous force. Smoke filled the hills, and Sephiroth sighed. "I..couldn't save him..." Sephiroth muttered, walking out of his hiding spot. He then noticed something, and his eyes widened. "No..that isn't possible!!"

Hiro was still standing in the same spot, but he was laying on the ground on his back. He wasn't dead, instead, he was moving. He was jumping up every second, like he was being shocked everytime. "How is that possible?!" Sephiroth said, amazed. "Unless..he used that shield Ziran told me about." Sephiroth said to himself, but then he stopped talking to himself when he heard this voice. "SEPHIROTH!" Sephiroth turned to see Tiamatt, who smacked him. "You idoit!!!" She said, but she looked over to see the three-tailed Hiro, and was confused. "What is he doing?" She asked, while Sephiroth rubbed the place she smacked him. "Well..he used a dark shield to block that attack. But some of it got back to him.." Sephiroth told her.

Hiro was slowly getting up, and he looked around. He noticed the landscape. The whole place was now a wasteland, thanks to that attack. He looked foward to see Tiamatt and Sephiroth, and drool came out of his 'mouth'. He let out a roar, and they both turned to see him. "Damn he is back up." Sephiroth said, and Tiamatt pushed him back. "Go back and get healed Seph..I'll take him." Tiamatt said, her eyes turning into red slits. "Tia. You know he is going to be a lot more powerful then before, considering that he is pissed off that I used that attack on him.." Sephiroth said, but Tiamatt nodded. "I know. But I'm going to get my brother back, no matter what. I'll have to kick this thing's ass if I have to." Tiamatt said, and Sephiroth smiled. "Alright, break his leg." Sephiroth joked, running back.

Hiro stood in the same place, waiting for his new opponet. Tiamatt walked over to him, and stopped when she was infront of him. "You took him away from me. You took my brother!" Tiamatt said, and the demon just tilted his head. "For that..." Tiamatt was shaking with rage, and she began to transform. The demon just sat there, watching. When Tiamatt was done with her transformation, she glared at Hiro with her red dragon eyes. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Tiamatt flew foward and punched the demon in the face, sending him flying back. Hiro recovered in mid-air, and he was on the ground. He looked at his new opponet, and he growled, then roared.

Tiamatt was to full of rage to care, and she flew to Hiro, and Hiro charged at her. Tiamatt and Hiro started to attack each other, while Ziran watched in the distance. "A battle of Beast versus Beast..I wonder who will win?"

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	60. The Third Tail: Part II

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Reno! Rude! Tseng! Elena!" Rufus yelled out for the Turks, who appeared quickly infront of him. "Yes?" Tseng asked, and Rufus hit his hand on the table. "I need you to go meet up with Avalance! As quickly as possible!" Rufus said, and Reno sighed. "Woah woah woah, what is this all about?" Reno asked Rufus, who sighed. He leaned back in his chair, and sighed. Rufus did not wear the same cloth that he had over him a year ago, he wore a white suit. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. You see, Hiro has lost control of himself." Rufus explained, while Rude looked confused. "Lost control of himself? What do you mean? What did happen to Hiro anyway?" Rude asked, and Rude nodded. "Yea, we never knew everything about him. All we know is that he is a Seraph and that he was one of Hojo's playthings." Reno said, and Rufus sighed. "It will take awhile to explain, so I won't tell you right now, all I am going to tell you is that Hiro is being controlled by a beast."

"What? A beast?" Tseng said, surprsied. "Yes. His whole look has changed. Now, I'm just going to tell you a couple of things you need to know. Number one, he was able to take out Dazo, a demon servant of Void's with ease. Number two, he was able to defeat Avalance with ease. Number three, do not try to talk to him. He won't listen, since he is completely lost. He even attacked Yuffie Kisaragi." Rufus explained, making everyone but Elena gasp. "No way man..that isn't like Hiro." Reno said, surprised. "Now listen, I want you to go to their aid. Tiamatt herself is using her power to fight Hiro. You three, besides Elena, know of Tiamatt's relationship with Hiro." Reno nodded. "What is their relationship?" Elena asked. "Brother and sister.." Tseng said.

"Brother and sister?" Elena asked, confused. "Yep. Yuffie is the girl he loves, and sadly, he almost killed her." Reno said, actually feeling sad about the news about his blonde haired friend. "So we are going to go help him right?" Rude asked, and Rufus nodded. "You four will go and aid Avalance. Do not kill Hiro. Try to disable him, since he is the only thing that can kill Void." Rufus said, and they all nodded.

**hIrO vs. tIaMaTt**

Tiamatt and Hiro threw their fist at each others faces, making the both of them to fly backwards. Hiro recovered in mid-air, placing his tails on the ground for balance, while Tiamatt used her wings to stop her from hitting a hill. Hiro placed his feet on the ground and ran towards Tiamatt, who was flying towards him. All of a sudden, Hiro stopped, and placed his head out. Tiamatt's head hit his, making her stop. Tiamatt growled, and tried to slash him with her claws, but Hiro dodged every attack from the dragon. _He has changed. The only one that has ever dodged this many attacks with my dragon form before was Void when he was controlling Hiro. What has Vandr done to him? _Tiamatt thought, but her train of thought was cut off when Hiro punched her in the jaw, sending her up into the air.

Tiamatt stopped in the air, and the demon growled. He took both of his hands and hit the ground, making giant pieces of the planet to go up into the air. He then jumped up on one, and jumped on the other one. Each rock seemed to be like stairs to the demon, and Tiamatt noticed that he was getting closer. _I guess Vandr isn't that dumb. _She thought, and she started to shoot fireballs out to the demon, who dodged each one. When Hiro made it close to her, he lunged at her, and he grabbed her. He threw her back down to the earth, while he stood in the air. Tiamatt would of smirked if she was still in human form. She stopped herself in mid-air. _Fool. _But it surprised her when the demon dived towards her, and he punched her in the stomach. Tiamatt hit the ground, but she got back up.

The demon also got back on the ground, standing a couple of feet away from the dragon. He growled, while Tiamatt did as well. The demon took his right hand and made it into a fist. He punched the air, making a giant shockwave to take Tiamatt. Tiamatt tried to stand still, but the shockwave made her fly back near a hill. She luckily landed on the hill, instead of hitting it. When the shockwave was over, the demon rushed foward, and tried to hit Tiamatt. His right claw tried to strike downward, but Tiamatt dodged, but the force was to great that it made her go back a couple of feet. Hiro couldn't stop the claw, and it hit the ground, making a crater to appear. The demon growled when he removed the claw from the ground. He charged at Tiamatt again, trying to hit her again with his left claw, this time succeding. He slashed her stomach area, making five claw marks to appear. She ignored the pain.

Tiamatt punched Hiro back, and he landed a couple of feet away. Hiro growled, and his tails stood up. Tiamatt was curious what it meant, but she ignored it and charged at Hiro. She tried to punch him, but failed when Hiro quickly moved to the side. He grabbed her arm and threw her far away. Tiamatt recovered in mid-air, and she got back onto the ground. She spit fire at the demon, and it hit him. He ignored the pain as she did earlier, and he stood still. Tiamatt took her chance and started to spit fireballs at the demon, who quickly started to run across the fields, and she spit fire everyplace he would run to, but would miss.

Finally, Hiro turned back around and started to run towards her, and she spit the biggest fire ball she could make at him, hitting him. A giant field of smoke appeared around him, and he disappered from sight. Tiamatt was still in the same spot, knowing that he was still in that form, and that he would come out in any minute. The smoke cleared to show Hiro, who was growling. His face had a mad expression on it. He was 'glaring' at Tiamatt, and he started to charge at her. She would of flew up in the air, but Hiro appeared near her and he hit her with his right hand in the stomach. He twisted the fist, making cracking noises in Tiamatt's stomach. Hiro then headbutted Tiamatt's head, and then he threw her back.

Tiamatt landed a couple of feet away from Hiro. _He..is powerful. _She thought, but she was cut off by Hiro, who picked her up with his right hand on her throat. He threw her up into the air and he punched her into the stomach. She flew up in the air, and Hiro jumped up behind her. He hit her with one of his tails, making her hit the ground hard. Hiro appeared near her again, but this time she grabbed his leg. She got up and threw him far from her, a couple of yards away. He recovered when he almost hit the ground, and he stood where he was. Tiamatt turned to look at him. _It is strange. Sometimes in the battle he stands where he is and doesn't move until I attack. _

Tiamatt decided to try and attack the demon, and she charged at him. She tried to strike him with her claws, but he dodged. He turned around and started to attack her at a incredible pace, and Tiamatt tried to do the same. Hiro was hitting her most of the time, while she only landed a couple of blows on him. After their little fast battle, Hiro punched her far back, and Tiamatt landed on a hill. Growling, Hiro stood still, waiting for his opponet to stand up and fight. Tiamatt did get back up, almost vomiting out blood. The demon growled, and charged at her. Tiamatt blew fireballs at the demon, but he dodged everyone, and appeared right infront of her.

He punched her repeatly in the claw marks he made, making her dragon eyes to widen. Hiro then took one of his tails and hit her up into the air. He jumped into the air and started to do numerous attacks to the dragon, which couldn't block any of the attacks Hiro was given her. _He is way to strong..can I really do this? _Hiro finally punched her, sending her back down to the earth. Tiamatt recovered in the air, and flew straight up into the air. Hiro fell to the earth, and landed onto the ground. _There is no way in hell he can get me all the way up here!_

_Meanwhile..._

"Are you alright Sephiroth?" Zack asked the One-Winged-Angel, who nodded. "Yea. Though I am surprised by Vandr's power." Sephiroth admited, and he looked over at Ziran, who was in deep thought. "We're all worried Seph." Zack said, noticing him only staring at Ziran. "I know. Ziran seems to be thinking a way to defeat Vandr while not trying to kill Hiro." Sephiroth said, and Zack nodded. "Yea. He has been like that since Tiamatt left." Sephiroth then looked over at Yuffie, who was asleep, but he noticed her eyes were very puffy. "She cried herself to sleep?" Sephiroth said, wondering why she would go to sleep at a time like this. "No..Tifa knocked her out. She was crying so much, and Tifa couldn't stand it anymore. Aya, on the other hand, is still awake. She is by her mother and father." Zack said, pointing over at Aya, who was holding on to her mother and father. "She seems really upset about it.." Sephiroth said, and Zack nodded. "Yea. Apparently, Hiro made her a promise that he wouldn't unleash Vandr."

"Also it is because Tiamatt is fighting Hiro right now." Zack finished, while Sephiroth sat there, thinking. _Why would he unleash him? What happened to him? _Sephiroth thought, while Zack noticed him in deep thought. "What's up?" He asked, and Sephiroth sighed. "I wonder what made him do this." Sephiroth said, and Zack sighed. "I wish I knew. We would of been able to stop it." Zack said, and Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "Wait? Where is Dr.Dexel? What happened to him?" Zack said, just realizing that the old doctor was nowhere to be found. "I don't k-" Sephiroth began, but stopped quickly. "No.." He said, and Zack looked at him. "What is it?" Zack asked. "Something..must of happened to Dr.Dexel, and that was the thing that made Hiro unleash the Beast." Sephiroth said, and Zack gasped. "What?"

"I finally got it!!"

Everyone turned to Ziran, who was looking around. "Where is Aya?" Aya was hidden behind her parents, but she stood up. "Y-Yes?" She asked, her voice wasn't steady. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but she tried to sound as normal as possible. "Aya, you know you are a Angel Maiden right?" Aya nodded. "Yes. T-That is what my father told me." She said, and Ziran nodded. "Good, now I suppose someone has told you about your special power? The Maiden's Kiss?" Aya nodded, but was kinda confused. "Alright. When Tiamatt weakens Hiro, I'm going to send you into his mind, and you must kiss him. He should be locked somewhere in there." Ziran said, and Aya blushed. "W-What?" She said, surprised. "Aya..you are the only one who can free him." Ziran said, and Aya slowly nodded. _I'm going to save Hiro..by kissing him?_

_Back to the battle_

_He can't get me up here! _Tiamatt thought, but then she noticed Hiro's arm moving. She used her enhanced hearing to hear cracking noises, and then a loud snap. Hiro looked up, and he roared when he pushed his arm up into the air. It flew up, making it longer. Tiamatt's eyes widen but Hiro grabbed her throat with his extendable arm. Tiamatt gasped when she felt the hand on her throat. She quickly slashed the hand away from her with her claws, and he roared in pain. Tiamatt heard more cracking noises, and saw the left hand coming up into the sky. _Damn, I have to lose them! _She thought, as she quickly flew off. The hands followed, trying to grab the dragon to bring her back to earth.

Tiamatt stopped when the hands grabbed her legs, and they threw her back to the ground. She landed on the ground, and the arms came back to Hiro, replacing themselves. When he was done repairing his arms, Hiro charged at Tiamatt, who was slowly getting up. Hiro grabbed her by the throat, and he lifted her into the air. Hiro was about to slash her throat with one of his claws, but Tiamatt quickly bit him, making the demon screech in pain. He threw Tiamatt away from him, while his arm was recovering from the wound. Tiamatt took her chance. She spit as much fire at the demon as she could, and the demon screeched in pain again, as it placed his hands on his head.

_I think I did it! _Tiamatt thought, but all of a sudden, Hiro roared, making the fire subside. This time, his eyes began to have slits grow, begining very slow, and the jaws almost became real. _What the? What is going on with him? _She thought, but then she heard a voice. _"Tiamatt! Tiamatt it is Ziran! I sense it. He is beginning to transform to become more powerful! Stop him! I found away to turn him back to normal!" _Tiamatt didn't even think, and she charged at Hiro. She punched him in the stomach, makiing him gasp. The slits disappeared, and so did the real-like jaws. "I..won't..let..you..take..him..away...from ME!!" Tiamatt yelled at the demon, repeatly punching him in the stomach. The demon headbutted her after the final punch, making her go back a couple of feet. The demon growled, and he finally had enough. He appeared infront of Tiamatt, and he punched Tiamatt in her stomach hard, making her gasp.

A light went around Tiamatt, and she transformed back to normal. "N-no.." She muttered, and Hiro threw her feet back. Hiro thought she was dead, and he began to slowly walk off. Tiamatt noticed her sword was beside of her, and she grabbed it. She got back up, and the demon's ears stood up. "That's right...I won't give up...even in my human form!!" Tiamatt said, and Hiro turned his head towards her. "I'll bring you back Hiro!" She said, charging at him, sword up in the air. She slashed, but Hiro dodged. Before she fell, Hiro punched her in the stomach once again, making her puke out vomit first, then blood afterward. The demon threw her back again, but she was still on her feet. She slashed at Hiro, but Hiro dodged every strike.

Hiro hit her with one of his tails, making her go back, but she still stood. "I won't give up.." She said, blood pouring out of her mouth from vomiting. The demon growled. Tiamatt started to do a series of slashes at Hiro, but Hiro dodged everyone, making Tiamatt mad. "I will bring you back!!!!" She yelled, stabbing the demon in the stomach. The demon grunted, and he punched her in the face, sending her back. He removed the sword from his wound, and he threw it near her. Tiamatt picked it up, and she glared at the demon. A white flame began in her hand, and the demon noticed it. Tiamatt smirked, knowing she has caught him. She threw the white flame at him and jumped back. It hit him in the chest, and it exploded, making smoke to fill the fields.

Tiamatt hid behind a rock, hoping that it worked. She held onto her wounds though, since they hurt badly. "I..actually hope you're alright Hiro.." Tiamatt muttered to herself, as she looked out of the rock to just see smoke. _"Tiamatt? Are you alright?" _asked Ziran, who was talking to her through his mind. _Yea. I don't know about Hiro though. _Tiamatt thought. Ziran didn't respond, and Tiamatt understood why. Ziran didn't want Hiro to get hurt. The smoke began to clear up, and Tiamatt gasped. "He..."

Hiro was still standing up out of the smoke, and was clearly annoyed. He had wounds on him, but he didn't really care. He glared at Tiamatt, and Tiamatt gasped. "Damn!" She said, and then she came out her hiding spot. "So, are you ready for Round 2?" She asked, pointing the sword at Hiro's direction. The beast just sat there, and Tiamatt was curious. _What the hell is he doing? _She thought, but then she gasped when Hiro roared. It was the most terrifying roar that Hiro has made, and Tiamatt gasped. "What the hell?" She said. Out of nowhere, thounsands of dark spots came out of nowhere around Hiro, and they bunched together. "What is he up to?" Tiamatt wondered what was going on, but then Ziran came out of nowhere. "Damn!" Ziran said, when all the tiny dark dots turned into a giant black dot. Hiro opened his mouth, and he sucked it in.

"What's going on Ziran?!" Tiamatt asked, but Ziran ignored her. _It will take a while for him to get ready to unleash that, so I have no choice. _Ziran thought, and he snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, Keigo and the others appeared out of nowhere. "Sir Ziran? What happened to Sir Hiro?" Tika asked the Seraph, who pointed at the demon. "Hiro has been taking by Vandr. I need you all to disable him quickly!" Keigo looked over at Hiro, who growled. "Sir Hiro..why?" Keigo asked the demon, but he took out his sword anyway. Everyone removed their weapons, and Keigo raised his sword. "Remember! Do not kill Sir Hiro! Disable him!" They nodded, and Kuni touched Keigo's arm. "Please..don't get hurt Keigo.." Kuni said, and Samad sighed. "Save the romance until after we get Sir Hiro back alright?!"

Kuni nodded, and Keigo quickly charged at Hiro. He tried to slash the demon, but Hiro just caught the blade. "Samad!" Behind of Hiro, Samad appeared and slashed, but Hiro caught the blade with one of his tails. "Zasu! Jin! Ramo!" Keigo yelled out to his friends, who all appeared and tried to attack the demon. Hiro caught Zasu's sickle with his middle tail, and he caught Jin's scimitar with his left tail. He blocked Ramo's hammer. They all tried to push the demon down, but he would not move. He growled, and he thought he had won. "GAMI!" The demon looked up to see Gami, about to punch him. Quickly, the demon let go of the weapons and disappeared, making them jump back so they would not hit Gami. Gami's fist connected with the ground, and made a crater. "Damn it!" Gami said.

Kuni was throwing knives at Hiro, who was blocking every single one. "Mika! Tika! Get him!" Kuni said, still throwing the knives. Mika charged at him, two daggers out. Tika was behind of Hiro, and she tried to hit him with the tonfas. Hiro growled, and he elbowed Tika to the ground, making her gag up some blood. He punched Mika in the stomach, making her puke some blood. He then threw her to the side, and he glared at Kuni, who stared at him with fear in her eyes. "TAKE THIS!" Aku was above him, spear aiming down. "THIS IS FOR HURTING TIKA YOU BASTARD!" Aku said, diving down to hit Hiro, but Hiro just jumped to the side, making him stab the ground. "What the-" He didn't get to finish the sentence when Hiro punched him in the face, sending him flying, leaving the spear behind.

Kina was hiding on a hill, studying Hiro with her special powers. It was a power that took total concentration, but she still could fight. All she had to do was concentrate on the enemy, then make eye contact to see how much power and weaknesses. "I got it.." Kina muttered. "HEY DEMON!" The demon quickly snapped it's head up at Kina, and Kina's eyes flashed for a moment. "Oh no.." Kina said. "What is it?" Shin was appeared behind her. He was watching her from afar just to be safe. "The dark energy he sucked in to charge his attack has giving him more power. I'm afraid that we won't last long.." Kina said, and Shin clentched his fist. "Damn it!" He said. "Don't worry though, I found a weakness. All we got to do is allow Samad and Keigo to do that move they used all the time together!"

"Alright. You inform them, we'll hold him off alright?" Kina nodded, and she disappeared. Shin removed his axe, and he jumped off of the hill. Hiro noticed him, and he turned to him, growling. "Kuni, Jin, Ramo, Zasu!" They turned to him. "Listen to me! Kuni, you get the girls and Aku! Get them and then heal them! Don't go until my signal alright?" Kuni nodded, and stood there. She waited for Shin's signal. "Jin, Ramo, and Zasu! You three come and help me hold Sir Hiro off!" All of a sudden, the demon cracked his neck, and it growled. Jin ran up to him and started to slash him, but Hiro dodged every attack. Hiro then punched Jin in the stomach, sending him flying. Ramo and Zasu tried to attack him, but Hiro swiped his tails to make a giant shockwave, sending them back. Shin appeared, and tried to attack him. Jin swung his axe at Hiro's side, but the demon caught the axe. He threw Shin far away, and into a hill.

Out of nowhere, Keigo and Samad appeared beside each other in front of Hiro. "You ready to do this Samad?" Keigo asked his bestfriend, who nodded. "Sir Hiro, we are sorry we have to do this." Samad said, preparing his weapon. They both charged at Hiro, but then Hiro shook violently, making them halt to a stop. "What the hell is happening?" Keigo asked Samad, who shook his head. "I don't know." Kina appeared near them, and gasped. "Oh no! He is about to release his attack!!" She said, looking at everyone who was injured. "Oh no! We will never get out of here in-" But Jin cut them off. "I..got it.." All the Light Warriors were teleported far away, near the others.

"What's going on?" Tiamatt asked slowly, as her wounds were being healed by Lila and Aeris. "It's Vandr! He is about to release his attack!" Kina said, as Keigo, Samad, and Kuni helped the others. "What!?" Ziran said, shocked. "Yes! Sir Ziran, we tried, but he was to strong!" Keigo said, and Ziran sighed, but nodded. "Alright..it is alright. I'll take care of this. Razen." Razen turned to him. "Come. It is time." Ziran said, and they both teleported to where Hiro stood.

Hiro was still shaking violently, and he had his hands on the ground, the claws holding him down. Ziran and Razen were a couple of yards away from Hiro, and Ziran looked at Razen. "Ready?" Razen nodded, and they both turned into their partial Seraph states. A light started to go through their hands, and they both put them on the ground. Out of nowhere, a giant wall appeared. It had six angel wings as it's symbol, and it was another yard away from them. "We should be safe now." Ziran said, transforming back. Razen did as well, but he did not dare look at his son. "Are you disapointed in him Razen?" Ziran asked, but Razen shook his head. "I'm..terrified. I didn't want to see my son like this Ziran.." Razen said, looking deppressed. All of a sudden, Hiro let out a huge roar. "GET BACK!" Ziran said, teleporting away. Razen did the same.

Hiro's body shook, and his hands grabbed the ground even harder then it did before. His feet were placed into the ground, and his tails were standing straight up. He let out a huge roar, and he brought his headback. It quickly snapped up, and he blasted a huge dark beam from his mouth, hitting the wall. A huge light filled the area, blinding everyone in the area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tiamatt? Tia are you alright?" Tiamatt opened her eyes to see Sephiroth. "What..happened?" Tiamatt asked. "We couldn't see for a while since the light." Sephiroth said, and Tiamatt jumped up, ignoring the pain coming from her stomach. "Is everyone alright?!" She asked, but Sephiroth quickly grabbed her, and he put her slowly back down on the jacket she was laying on, which was his. "Yea. They are fine. Shocked, but fine." Tiamatt got up, ignoring the pain and Sephiroth. "Shocked about wha- Woah.."

The shield that blocked Hiro's attack was extended miles long. Tiamatt's eyes widened, and Ziran walked up to her. "That was Vandr's greatest attack. Hiro should be disabled for a bit. I'm going with Aya, Kadaj, Kadai, Ara, and Yazoo. They will enter Hiro's mind scape and get him. Alright?" Tiamatt shook her head. "I want to go to!" Tiamatt said, but then a sudden pain appeared in her stomach. "Ah!" She said, and Ziran shook his head. "I'm sorry Tiamatt. You will have to stay here." Ziran said, and Tiamatt sighed. "I guess you're right.." Tiamatt said, and Sephiroth came over to her. "Come on Tia. Aeris and Lila are ready to heal you." Tiamatt nodded, and Tiamatt quickly noticed Aya. "Aya!" Aya looked at Tiamatt, and Tiamatt smiled. "Bring Hiro back for me okay?" Aya nodded.

Ziran walked over to Aya and her group. "Are you ready Aya?" Aya nodded. "Alright..he we go."

**hIrO**

Ziran appeared with the group infront of Hiro, who was still in his third tail form. **"RAAH!" **Hiro roared, but Ziran glared at him. "We know you are weak Vandr! But just incase!" Ziran snapped his fingers, and white chains appeared on Hiro, who growled at the Seraph. "Alright..Aya, put your hand on Hiro's head. Yazoo and Kadai will stay out here. Kadaj and Ara will go inside with you." Aya nodded, and she slowly walked over to Hiro. The demon growled, and it was about to bite Aya, but Ziran appeared infront of him. He placed his hand on his mouth. "Aya, do it!" Kadaj and Ara walked over to Aya, and Aya turned to them. "Hold hands.." They did, and Aya took Ara's hand. She placed her own hand on Hiro's head, and a white light made them disappear.

_Hiro's Mindscape_

"Alright. We are looking for Hiro right?" Kadaj asked. The darkness was surrounding them, while a giant steel door was a couple of feet away from him. "Yes.." Aya said, looking around. "The only place to look is through that steel door." Ara said, pointing at the door, and Aya nodded. "We have to go through that door." Aya said, about to walk to it, until a dark voice interruped them. _"Who dares enter my new domain? Is it you Lord Void?" _asked the voice, and then Kadaj chuckled. "Your domain? This is Hiro's mind you freak!" Kadaj said, and the voice laughed. _"Humans? How long have I wanted to taste human flesh. Sadly, you are in my domain. I never do come out and eat you myself." _the voice said, and Aya ignored him. "Give Hiro back to us!"

_"He is mine now. Not yours. He even gave in to me!" _Kadaj shook his head. "Hiro would never give himself to the likes of you!" Kadajs said, and the voice chuckled. _"He did. He said he had enough of everyone, especially the ninja and the Maiden." _Aya's eyes widened, but Ara looked at her and noticed. "Aya don't believe him." Aya shook her head quickly, and glared at the darkness. "Hiro would never say something like that! Especially when he loves that ninja!" Aya had no choice. She had to say it. Ara and Kadaj noticed, and they fell silent, while the voice laughed. _"Patheic fool. The boy gave into my power, now leave! The only one I can see is Lord Void."_

"Lord Void this, Lord Void that, how about you take your Lord Void crap and shove it!" Kadaj said, making the dark voice to get mad. _"What!?" _Ara joined in. "Void is a patheic being who uses his own minions to fight, not his cowardly self!" The voice growled, and Aya also snapped. "Hiro can defeat Void easily! He can defeat you easily as well you coward! You and your stupid lord can go back to hell where you belong!" Aya yelled at the darkness. The voice growled. _"You can insult me all you want, but insulting Lord Void is unacceptable! You shall die by my hands!"_

The steel door began to bang, and it opened.

There was a giant beast. It looked almost exactly like Hiro's third tail form, but this one had slits for eyes, and real fangs. It also had a nose like a wolf or a fox. "You shall die for insulting Lord Void!" The demon yelled at the three, and Kadaj quickly had a idea. "Aya, go ahead. We will take care of Vandr!" Kadaj said, and Aya nodded. She quickly sprinted into the steel doors, and she used her powers to close it. The demon growled, and it turned around, but Ara and Kadaj were already there. "You have to get past us to get to her!" Kadaj said, and the demon chuckled. "Alright.."

Aya ran through the hallways, and looked everywhere to find him. "Where are you Hiro?" Aya asked herself, running everywhere. _I told Tia that I would find you and bring you back. I'm planning to keep that promise. _Aya thought. The hallways of the room looked like a ancient temple, with fire torches everywhere. She kept running until she came up to a broken cage. Claw marks were on the sides of it, and so were fang marks. "Could this be where Vandr was kept?" Aya asked herself, walking into the cage. It wasn't very dark, and then she noticed a figure.

It was Hiro, who was tied up in chains.

"Hiro!" She said, running up to him. His eyes were lifeless, he didn't move or anything. "Hiro..I'll get you out of here.." Aya said, dragging him outside into the hallway. When he was out in the hallway, Aya dropped him. "Oh! I'm s-sorry Hiro!" She said, getting on her knees to see him. He didn't answer. Aya looked a bit sad. "Hiro..everyone is waiting for you. You made a mistake releasing Vandr, but whatever reason you had was because something horrible happened. I understand that you broke your promise to me, but I don't care. As long as you are safe.." Aya said, but Hiro once again, did not answer the teal-haired girl. Tears started to fall down her face. "Hiro please wake up.." She said.

Hiro didn't answer again, and Aya put her hand on his face, to realize that it was freezing. "Hiro..please. Wake up. For me, for Tiamatt, for Avalance, for your parents, even for that girl Yuffie.." She said. She couldn't control herself, and she put her head on the chains, and cried. "Please wake up!! Please! I..don't want to kiss you because I think you won't like it! I think you'll get mad at me!" Aya said, tears falling fast. Again, no answer from the blonde Seraph. Aya continued to cry, until she felt something on her head. She lifted her own hand up and felt it.

It was Hiro's hand.

She got back up, and she held the hand infront of her. "You.." She smiled a bit. "I..will. I'll safe you Hiro." She said, but all of a sudden, a explosion cut her off. It was Vandr, who stood over her. Kadaj and Ara were behind, running towards her. "AYA! KISS HIM!" Kadaj yelled, and Vandr laughed. "Time to die little wretch." He said, claw above her. Aya looked at Hiro. "If I save you..will you save me?" Aya asked him. She leaned down and placed her lips on his, making a light go through her to him. She closed her eyes.

"TIME TO DIE!"

Aya kept her eyes closed, knowing that the hit was coming. She felt the lips disappear, and the hit never came. She didn't open her eyes until she heard a voice.

"I told Aex. I told Dazo. I told everyone that I would protect Aya!!!"

Aya opened her eyes to see Hiro, who caught Vandr's claw. "What?!" Vandr asked surprised, and Hiro smirked. "This is my mind Vandr! You can't defeat me here!" Hiro said, making Divine in his right hand. When it was completed, Hiro smirked. "DIVINE!" He threw the spinning ball at Vandr, and it hit him in the chest. A light overwhelmed them, and the last noise they heard was Vandr screaming.

_Outside the Minespace_

Aya appeared infront Ziran, while Kadaj and Ara appeared near her. Hiro started to roar, and the darkness melted from his face. It revealed his normal face, and his whole body turned back to normal while the darkness melted onto the ground. Hiro was back to his normal form. Hiro looked up, and he looked dazed. "Aya..." Aya looked at him, and Hiro smiled. "I..really..liked that. Thank..you.." Hiro said, making her blush. Hiro then fell back, blacked out.

**tIaMaTt**

Ziran appeared infront of everyone, caring Hiro on his shoulder. Everyone gasped when they saw him, and they smiled. Yuffie was still knocked out. Aya appeared beside of Ziran, while Kadaj and Ara were behind her. "You did it Aya." Tiamatt said, smiling at her. Aya nodded. "I..kept my promise to you Tiamatt." Aya said, and Tiamatt nodded. "I thank you for that." She said. "We have to let Hiro rest. He'll need it." Ziran said, laying Hiro down on the ground. "What will happen after we are all fine Ziran?" Cloud asked the Seraph. "We will be going to the city. Hiro also may need new clothing..so will a couple of others.." It was true, Hiro's outfit had many clawmarks and it was dirty. Aya's was dirty as well. Arxen looked at his. "Might as well get mine changed to."

"Good. Now I need to be alone to think right now. No one bother Hiro, let him sleep." Ziran said, walking off. He went to a lone hill, and he stared at the sky. "What are you planning Void? What are you exactly planning to do?" Ziran asked, and he sighed. "Who knows.." Ziran said. He looked over at his successor, and sighed. "Hiro. You are the only hope." Ziran looked down at his sword, and sighed. "Even _Angel's Nagareboshi _chose you over me. I'm impressed." Ziran said. "I wonder what happened to you. What made you release Vandr? What made you so angry and full of rage?" Ziran wondered. "I might as well ask him when he is awake." Ziran said to himself.

Aya watched Hiro, and Tiamatt was beside her. "So.." She began. "How was it?" Aya blushed. "What?" She asked, surprised. "It was good wasn't it? Don't lie to me Aya." Tiamatt said, and Aya made her finger into a hook and placed it on her lip. "Well..it was really..nice. I loved it." Aya said, and Tiamatt smiled. "I wonder what Hiro thought of it." Tiamatt said, and Aya blushed even more. "He said before becoming unconscious was that he liked it.." Aya said, and Tiamatt smiled. "Good!" Tiamatt said, and Arxen smirked. He was behind a rock, hidden from everyone else. "You better make your choice idoit." Arxen mumbled so that only he could hear.

Ziran looked over to the city miles away. "So we are going there huh? Dazo must of lied about it being empt-" All of a sudden, the ground shook, and the giant Demon Utopia started to collapse. Ziran's eyes widened. "What the?"

**To be Continued**

**CR11**


	61. Hate

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Yuffie awoke to voices, and she got back up slowly. "Yuffie! Are you alright?" Tifa asked the ninja, who nodded. "Y-Yea. Is Hiro still-?" She didn't finish the sentence since Tifa shook her head. "No. He is fine. He transfromed back to normal. Thanks to Aya." Tifa said, and Yuffie was curious. "What do you mean? What did Aya do?" Yuffie asked Tifa, who shrugged. "She just freed Hiro. I don't know how. If you want to see Hiro, he is over there. Tiamatt, Arxen, Cloud, and Sephiroth are watching him. He is asleep." Tifa said, and Yuffie nodded. She stood up, ignoring the pain in her wound. She walked over to the group, and saw Hiro, who was dead-asleep. "Yuffie! You're awake!" Arxen exclaimed, happy that his friend was alright. "Yea.." She said quietly, but Tiamatt noticed some fear in her eyes. _She's afraid that Hiro will go berserk and hurt her again. Even though it kills me to say this. _"Yuffie."

Yuffie looked at Tiamatt, who sighed. "Hiro won't hurt you again. You gotta remember, that wasn't him who attacked you. It was Vandr." Tiamatt said, and Yuffie looked at her in shock for a moment. _Did..she just try to help me? _Cloud, Sephiroth, and Arxen looked at each other in shock. _Did..she just try to help Yuffie?! _They thought, and Tiamatt noticed their shock. "Listen Yuffie. I hate you for what you did to my brother. But if he forgives you, I will two. But that doesn't mean I have to like you." Tiamatt said, and Yuffie quickly nodded. "Thanks.." She said, and Tiamatt nodded. "What I am curious about is..who or what the hell was Vandr anyway?" Arxen asked, and, out of nowhere, Arista appeared. "Yo." He said, lazily. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Keigo jumped up to glare at his master, and Arista waved his hand around. "I wanted to see if you could calm Sir Hiro on your own. Apparently you did. Anyway.." Arista looked at Arxen. "You wanted to know who Vandr is?" Arxen nodded. "We do as well." Cloud said, and Arista nodded.

"Vandr can be called the pet of Void. Created out of rage, Vandr was one of Void's personal favorite demons."

"Oh." Cloud said, sort of surprised to know that Vandr was a pet to Void. "Anyway, I need to check on my students. Will Sir Hiro be alright?" Arista asked, and Cloud nodded. "Yes. That is what Ziran told us." Arista nodded, and he walked over to his students. Hiro was still asleep, and Yuffie got down on her knees. She stroked his hair, and cried silent tears. "I..wish I could of saved you.." Yuffie whispered, and she wiped the tears off of her eyes. She cried, and all of a sudden, a hand was on hers. Everyone gasped, and they looked down to see Hiro, who was smiling a bit. Everyone besides the Light Warriors gathered around him.

Hiro's eyes opened, and he got up. He looked at Yuffie, and smiled. "Why the long face?" He said, and Yuffie quickly hugged him. She cried, and Hiro hugged her back. "Hey..don't cry." Hiro said, and she still cried. "I..thought we lost you." Hiro let go of her, and was confused. "What do you mean?" Everyone looked at each other. "Hiro..what is the last thing you remember?" Kadai asked him, and he shrugged. "The last thing I remember is waking up and defeating Vandr. I thought he knocked me out or something." Hiro said, and Tiamatt shook her head. "Hiro..I know this may surprise you.." Hiro was confused. What did Tiamatt mean? Hiro just looked at his sister, waiting for the answer.

"You released the final tail. You almost killed us all."

Hiro's eyes widened greatly, and tears started to form. "W-What?" He shook, and Tiamatt knew he was about to burst. "Hiro..it's alright. You're fine, everyone is fine." Hiro shook his head. "No..I almost killed everyone! I-I'm sorry!" He said, tears falling out from his eyes quicker then a waterfall. "I-I broke a promise!" He exclaimed, looking at Aya. "I'm sorry! I-" But he was silenced when Yuffie wrapped her arms around him. "Hiro..everyone is fine. I'm fine, Aya is fine, Tiamatt is fine. You got to remember that it was Vandr that was trying to kill us. Not you." Yuffie said, and Hiro stopped. There was silence in the air, and Hiro nodded. "Yea..you're right." Hiro said.

The silence continued, until Tiamatt had to ask. "Hiro..what made you unleash the final tail?" Tiamatt asked, then the memory of the Dr.Dexel appeared in Hiro's mind. He cried again, and he hugged Tiamatt this time. Tiamatt sat there, sort of shocked. "Hiro, what the hell-" She didn't even get to finish the sentence when Hiro yelled out:

"He killed him Tiamatt! He killed Dr.Dexel!!"

Tiamatt's eyes widened. "W-What!? Dazo..he.." Tiamatt couldn't finish the sentence, to shocked. The man that helped her at Shinra, the man who took care of Hiro, was dead. Tiamatt let some tears out, but she wiped them off. "Hiro..He is in a better place now. The Lifestream." Ara said, and Hiro let go of Tiamatt. "Y-Yea..you're right.." Hiro said, wiping the tears off. Tiamatt stood up, and so did Hiro. Cloud watched as Hiro wiped the tears off of his face. He felt sorry for the young blonde. "A-Alright..we shouldn't just sit around here.." Hiro said, and Cloud nodded. "We have to defeat Void now." Cloud said, and Hiro nodded. "Yea..let's go.." Hiro said, but something stopped him. "Hey..where is Ziran?" Hiro said, looking around, then made a giant notice. "WHERE THE HELL IS _Nagareboshi_!?" Hiro shouted, looking everywhere for his prized sword.

"Hiro calm down!" Arxen said, stepping foward out of the crowd. "Ziran has it. I think we should be leaving now." Arxen said, and Hiro looked up at his friend. "Oh. Yea, let's go." Hiro said, standing up. Arxen smirked, and he turned around. "Okay everyone, let's go." Arxen said, walking towards the direction they were suppose to go. Hiro was about to follow him, but all of a sudden, Yuffie grabbed his arm. "Hiro, can I talk to you in private?" Yuffie asked him, and Hiro nodded. "Sure. Hey, Yuffie and I will catch up." Hiro said, and Cloud nodded. "Don't take long." Cloud said, and everyone walked away from them. Tiamatt couldn't help but wonder what Yuffie wanted to talk about. She let it pass though.

When everyone was gone, even the Light Warriors, Yuffie sighed. "I thought they would never leave." Yuffie said, but she turned her attention to Hiro. "Are you alright Hiro?" Yuffie asked him. Hiro nodded, but then noticed Yuffie's movements. Hiro could tell that Yuffie tried not to lean to her right. "Yuffie, are you injured?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie nodded. "It's nothing though. It was just some demon-" She tried to lie, but Hiro shook his head. "It..was me wasn't it?" Hiro knew it was him, since Yuffie was trying to cover that up. Yuffie slowly nodded. "I don't blame you though. It was Vandr's fault." Yuffie tried to cheer the blonde up, but she couldn't. Hiro felt horrible, hurting her. "Yuffie..I'm sorry." Yuffie shook her head. "It wasn't you. It was the demon that was inside of you. You need to get that through your head."

Hiro looked down, ashamed that he was feeling guilty. She was right. It was Vandr, not him. Though something in him told him it was himself. He decided to change the subject. "Yuffie, what did you need to talk to me about?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie gasped. "Oh! Right!" She said, just remembering what she needed to tell him. "Hiro. You know how my father is getting..well..old?" Yuffie said, and Hiro nodded. "Well, we need a good leader for the village..." Hiro knew what she wanted. "Yuffie..you want me to be the leader of Wutai? But your father.." Hiro began, but Yuffie shook her head. "No! My father wants you to be the leader of Wutai!" Hiro was shocked. _WHAT!?! _Hiro was shocked. Godo Kisaragi, the man that threatened to kill Hiro numerous times, wanted him to be the leader of Wutai.

"Why me?" Hiro said, still in shock. "My father thinks you are the perfect choice. You are kind, smart, and a good leader. He actually likes you Hiro! Face it, all of Wutai likes you! The children would ask me when I was teaching them wushu when you would be coming around." Yuffie said. Hiro sighed. "Yuffie..I can't. I can't be the leader of Wutai." Hiro said, making Yuffie gasp. "What? Why not?" She asked, and Hiro smiled. "I have my own things to worried about. For one, I am the last Seraph. I don't want to endager Wutai because I know demons will try and kill me. Then another thing is.." Hiro placed his hands on Yuffie's shoulders, making her gasp. "You will be a better Yuffie then me. Besides, I think your father would want a Kisaragi next in line. Right? Besides. I don't know if I'll come back from this alive or not."

Yuffie remained silent. "Yuffie? What's wrong?" Hiro asked the ninja, but was shocked when Yuffie hugged him tightly. "Don't.." Hiro was confused. "What?" He said, but then Yuffie made the hug tighter. "Don't you ever say that!" Yuffie cried out, surprising him. "W-What? Say what?" Hiro wondered what was wrong with the materia theif. "Don't you ever say that you will die again! If you do..I don't know what I would do!!!" Yuffie cried, and Hiro gasped. "I-I was hoping that after all this..we could start over!" Yuffie cried even harder. "All the things I did..I wanted to take back! I don't just love you..I'm in love with you! I have been in love with you since that day at the inn in Rocket Town!" Yuffie yelled at the blonde, who just stood there in shock. "Please! Just don't say that again!!" Yuffie looked up at Hiro, tears falling down fast. Hiro stared at her, still in shock. She looked back down, and cried into his chest. Yuffie then was surprised when Hiro pushed her back a bit, and she looked up. He leaned foward and kissed her on the lips.

That kiss felt like the one back at Rocket Town.

Hiro was the one who broke the kiss. Yes, he was still confused with his love, but he loved Yuffie for three years. He just had to kiss her again. Yuffie looked at him in shock, and Hiro smiled. "I'll try not to die Yuffie. But I can't keep a promise. I'll try. Try as hard as I can." Hiro said, and Yuffie wiped the tears off of her face. "Y-You mean it?" Yuffie asked, and Hiro nodded. "I will. I have alot of reasons I have to stay alive. My sister, my best friend Arxen, Aya, Avalance, and you of course. But I need to take care of Mimi. She hasn't hang around with me for a while now." Hiro said, and Yuffie nodded. "Yea..you're right." Yuffie said. "I need to hang around with Arxen more to. Then I have to find a place for Aya to stay, then I have to convince Tiamatt to buy a apartment near me. Don't get me started with the wedding between Cloud and Tifa." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head. "That's going to be tough, since I'm going to do all that alone.." Hiro said, but gasped when his hands were taking by Yuffie's. She held them tightly, then smiled. "You won't be alone. I'll help you."

Little did they both know, Arxen was behind a rock, listening to the conversation. "That bastard better spar with me more!" Arxen muttered to himself. The reason why he was hiding behind the rock was obivous. He wanted to know what they were talking about. Not only him, but Tiamatt and Cloud. They both asked him to spy on them, just for the fun of it. Luckily, Hiro was to distraced by Yuffie to notice that Arxen was spying on them. "Anyway, we should get going. They are probably waiting for us." Hiro said, and Yuffie nodded. "Alright, let's go!" Yuffie said, but Hiro shook his head. "You go on ahead. I'll be right there." Hiro said, and Yuffie gave him a confused look. "I need to do a couple things before I go." Hiro said, and then he looked towards a certain direction. Yuffie knew what it meant, or thought she knew what it meant. "Alright.." She said, running off.

When she was out of earshot, Hiro sighed. "Does the word private mean anything to you? Arxen?" Arxen smiled evily when he jumped up on the rock. "I was curious." Arxen said, and Hiro sighed again. "Well, how much did you hear?" Hiro asked, and Arxen smirked. "The whole conversation." Hiro glared at his best friend, but he smiled a bit. "You're going to help me to right?" Hiro asked, and Arxen nodded. "Of course I am." Arxen said, jumping down to his best friend's level. "You gotta remember what we are. We're best friends. We got each others back." Arxen said, smiling. Hiro smiled too, and nodded. "So, shall we go?" Hiro said, and Arxen nodded.

They began to walk, but the earth began to shake. "What the hell!?" Hiro exclaimed, but then Hiro's scar turned black again. "Hiro, your scar turned black!" Arxen said, and Hiro gasped. "He is here.." Hiro muttered, and he turned to Arxen. "Come on! We got to catch up to the others!" Hiro said, and Arxen nodded. They both ran quickly to catch up to the others. Hiro then stopped, surprising Arxen. "Dude! Come o-" He was cut off by Hiro. "Go on, I'm going to try to teleport."

**zIrAn**

Ziran stood there in complete shock, watching the city crumble. "What is he doing!?" Ziran jumped down from the hill, and ran foward, only to be stopped by a voice. _"Hahahaha...that boy thought he could kill me!? Dazo, the Demon Overlord of Snakes?" _Ziran gasped. "What the-" Out of the ground, a giant serpent appeared. The serpent was black in color, with red/yellow slit eyes. It hissed, and then noticed Ziran. "Well, well, well. Are you shocked? Lord Void is now about to unleash the greatest plan! No one could stop it!" The serpent hissed, and Ziran glared at Dazo. "So that is your true, vile form! How hideious!" Ziran mocked the demon snake, which hissed. "Hideious to humans and Seraphs. To us demons, this is a powerful form!" The snake said. "It must represent whatever that thing is in your body! Darkness and hatred!" Ziran told the demon, who laughed.

"Whatever, I don't really care. As long as my lord completes his plan! Now die Ziran!" The demon snaked snapped at the Seraph, who jumped back to dodge. "Damn it, I'm going to die if-" He was cut off by the demon snake, who laughed. "So, you finally return." Ziran looked up to see Hiro standing on the hill, glaring at the snake. "You...I know that voice! Dazo!" Hiro said, and the demon snake laughed. "That is correct boy. It seems that you have been released from your rage." Dazo said. Hiro nodded, and he stood in the same spot. "Thanks to Aya." Hiro said, glaring at the demon. "That patheic wretch? I should kill her like I did that doctor.." Dazo mocked the Seraph, who clentched his fist. "Hiro he is just trying to-"

"I know.." Hiro said. "I'm going to get revenge. Revenge for Dr.Dexel." Hiro said, and Dazo laughed. "Yes! Release the demon! Try and defeat me now!" But he was surprised when Hiro shook his head. "No. I will defeat you my own way." Hiro said. Hiro then looked up, his eyes were in the star-shaped form again. Dazo was surprised. "I see. Arista gave you that sight." Hiro nodded. "I see.." Hiro said. It didn't make sense to Dazo, but to Ziran, he understood. Hiro smirked, and his eyes went back to normal. "A weak point." Hiro said, while Dazo laughed. "I don't have a weak point patheic worm! I'll kill you! I'll kill everyone!!!" Dazo tried to cover it up. "Besides, you are not even strong enough to fight me!" Hiro nodded. "You're right.." Then he smirked. "What's the smirk about boy?" Dazo asked.

Out of nowhere, two angel wings appeared out of his back, shattering after appearing. The two angels wings on his inner palm appeared, and this time there were no lines. Hiro's eyes were white, but the outlines of his eyes were shown. "Now I am." Hiro said, and Dazo gasped. "What?!" Hiro held out his right hand, and out of nowhere, _Nagareboshi _appeared into his hand. He gripped it. He looked at it, and was sort of surprised by it's change. Especially the star pommel. He would ask questions later, but now, he will fight.

Hiro teleported infront of Dazo, and Dazo smirked. "Got you!" He snapped his head at him, but Hiro jumped to the side. Dazo's head hit the earth, and it was stuck. Hiro quickly took the chance, and he slashed Dazo's side. Green blood poured from the wound, and Dazo screamed. Of course, the sound was a bit quiet since his head was in the earth. Dazo quickly got out of the earth, and he turned to Hiro. "You are lucky that my body is still in the ground boy!" Hiro didn't respond, but he slashed at Dazo's chest, making the demon shriek with every strike. Hiro jumped back and prepared himself for Dazo's next attack. Dazo made a evil hiss, and he tried to strike Hiro again. Dazo missed, since Hiro jumped back. This time, Hiro jumped up into the air, and prepared Divine.

Hiro dived down, and he pushed the white ball into Dazo's snake body. It made Dazo shriek again, and Hiro did a backflip to get away from the snake. "Patheic!" Hiro said. Dazo hissed, getting back out of the ground. "You think so boy?!" Dazo yelled at the Seraph. "You can't even land a blow on me." Hiro mocked, and Dazo hissed evily. "We will see about that!" Dazo said. Instead of diving at Hiro, he spit out a green goo. Hiro dodged, and watched as the goo hissed when it hit the ground. "Hiro! It's venom! Watch out for it!" Ziran warned the young Seraph, who nodded. Dazo spat venom at Hiro, while Hiro dodged each attack. _I see..he is making me dodge so I don't attack him. I got to think of something, and fast. _

Hiro then had a idea. He snapped his fingers, but quickly jumped far back. There was a forcefield. "Why did you summon a useless force-" But Dazo was cut off when he saw Hiro jumping onto the forcefield, making it some sort of platform. "Very good idea boy." Dazo admitted that even he wouldn't of thought of that. Hiro ignored him when he started to slash Dazo repeatly in the same spot. Dazo shrieked in pain as Hiro slashed him.

A couple of yards away, Avalance and the others watched in awe. Galn appeared, and was shocked. "Thats..Dazo! I thought Sir Hiro killed him!" Galn said, shocked. "Apparently not." Sephiroth said, and Cloud was surprised by Hiro's power. "What should we do Cloud?" Sephiroth asked the spikey blonde, who shook his head. "We won't go out there unless Hiro needs us." Cloud said, and Aya watched in awe as Hiro fought Dazo's true form. Tiamatt watched as well, but was worried. Aya was as well, but Tiamatt was worried that he would waste most of his energy on Dazo. Arxen watched as well as his best friend fought the snake demon. "He has certainly gotten stronger." Arxen admitted, and Zek, who was beside him, smirked. "Yea, and I guess you probably have to." Arxen nodded. "I have never got the chance to fight a strong demon like Dazo." Arxen said, a little jealous.

Hiro jumped off of the forcefield, while the wounds had some green blood pour from the wounds. Hiro placed his sword into the ground, and Hiro put both hands far from each other. Two balls of light appeared in both of his hands, surprising Ziran. "He can create two already?" Ziran said. Hiro looked up at Dazo, who was shocked. "No way..." Hiro jumped up, and was right infront of Dazo. He forced both white balls into Dazo's chest, making him shriek. The snake was forced out of the ground, the whole snake body flying backward. Dazo landed into a hill, stopping the giant snake from going any farther. "That..was shocking. The boy can already make two Divines.." He looked over to Hiro, who was standing up. He summoned _Nagareboshi _again, and he held it with his right hand.

"Tiamatt, Sephiroth, Cloud, Arxen. Come here!" Hiro yelled to the others. Tiamatt looked at Sephiroth, and they both nodded. They ran towards Hiro, while Arxen and Cloud followed. "Yea?" Arxen asked his best friend. His double sword was out, while Cloud had his Ultima Weapon drawn. Sephiroth and Tiamatt also had their blades out. "Alright. I have a plan. Dazo seems a bit weak. Follow the plan. Right now, we all attack Dazo. When I jump back, I want Tiamatt and Arxen to follow. Understood?" Hiro asked the four, who nodded. "Alright..go!" Hiro said, and they all attacked the giant snake. Tiamatt and Sephiroth took care of the front area, while Cloud and Arxen took care of the back area. Dazo of course was attacking Tiamatt and Sephiroth, while his back was unprotected. Cloud was attacking him, while Arxen casted spells from a couple of feet back. Hiro charged as well, and attacked Dazo in the front.

While they attacked, Tiamatt was talking to Hiro. "How did you turn this strong Hiro?" Tiamatt asked the Seraph. "I just thought of Dr.Dexel, and then two wings appeared. I guess that is how." Hiro said, and Tiamatt smiled a bit. "Good. I'm know he would be very proud of you right now." Tiamatt said, and then she saw Hiro smile a bit. "He would be proud of the both of us. Look how good we turned out." Hiro said, and Tiamatt nodded, even though she sort of doubted that. Dazo tried to strike them, but Hiro appeared infront of his 'face'. Hiro punched him, making him shriek. Hiro then jumped back, followed by Arxen and Tiamatt.

Cloud and Sephiroth appeared infront of Dazo. "So, are we going to work together again?" Sephiroth asked Cloud, who nodded. "I still hate you, but I'm willing to work with you right now. For Hiro." Cloud said, and Sephiroth smirked. "Alright." Sephiroth charged at Dazo, and slashed his chest. Dazo shook in pain, while Cloud appeared behind him. "Ominislash!!" Cloud did his signature move to the demon, and Dazo shrieked. Sephiroth kept slashing the front as Cloud did the move. When Cloud was done, he returned to slashing Dazo in the back. Sephiroth stopped and jumped back. He started to cast numerous spells on the snake, thanks to the materia Yuffie and Tiamatt gave him. Cloud still slashed the demon, causing numerous wounds to appear on the snake's back. "Fire!" Sephiroth casted his last spell on the demon, and he charged. He stabbed Dazo in the chest, making Dazo shriek. "I can't stab you in the heart. Maybe it is because you don't have one!" Sephiroth said, removing the sword, and started to slash Dazo in the chest again.

"What do you want us to do Hiro?" Tiamatt asked, and Hiro made the two white balls in his hands again. "Fuse your attacks with mine. I'll finish Dazo off. Once and for all." Hiro said. Tiamatt and Arxen looked at each other, and nodded. Tiamatt made the white flame, while Arxen made the red ball. "Tiamatt, put the flame in the right hand. Arxen, put your red ball in my left hand." Arxen did as told, so did Tiamatt. The left hand had the red and white mixed, while the right hand had the flaming white ball. "Stand back!" Hiro said, charging foward. Cloud and Sephiroth noticed, and jumped back as well.

Dazo stood in the same spot, and saw Hiro at the last second. He was in the air, and he pushed the red ball into Dazo's chest, making a giant wound. Hiro then pushed the white flaming ball into Dazo's head, making a giant explosion. Smoke filled the area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smoke cleared, and there was a long black demon snake, laying on the ground. The slit eyes were lifeless, and it's head had a giant hole. Dazo, loyal servant to the God of Demons, Demon Overlord, and evil maniuplator, was dead. A couple of feet near him, was Hiro Aoyama, who was back to normal. He stood near the demon, and he sighed. "You were patheic the whole time Dazo." Hiro said, as the demon wasn't moving. "You deserve this. For killing innocent lives, and killing Dr.Dexel." Hiro said, turning around. He picked up _Nagareboshi_ and was about to walk away. Hiro's scar turned black again.

"Good job boy. You killed one of my most loyal subjects." Hiro stood there, knowing the dark, cold voice of the God of Demons. "Void..." Hiro turned around to see the God of Demons, standing on a hill. There were two smaller hills on Void's left, which had Zan and Aslo. The two hills on his right were the same size as the ones on his left, and had Vex and Aex. "I'm impressed. You have certainly changed." Void said, smiling as Hiro glared at him. "I've grown stronger Void. I should kill you right now!" Hiro said, while Void smirked. "You actually think you have the power to defeat me? The God of Demons?" Void asked the boy. Hiro glared at Void, who laughed evily. "Besides Hiro, you have helped me finish my plan. The greatest plan."

"What?"

Out of nowhere, Ziran appeared beside of Hiro. "Void. I see your power returned." Ziran said, who glared at the demon. "Yes. Now I can complete my greatest plan Ziran!" Void said, smiling evily. "What? To take over the world again?!" Ziran said, and Void shook his head. "No. I have planned for ages. This will go way beyond taking over this patheic world! Allow me to show you my plan!!" Void said, and he put his hand out. Dazo's demon body started to disappearing, and Void's hands turned black. Void floated down to the ground, and he put his hands on the earth.

Screaming was heard. Groans, moans, screaming, crying. Depression. Hiro was a bit afraid, but he ignored the fear. He was about to charge foward, but Ziran grabbed his arm. "Ziran! I have to stop him!" Hiro said, but Ziran shook his head. "No, let him do this. I want to see what it is. It may lead to a weakness.." Ziran said, and Hiro didn't move, but he glard at Void. Void smirked as the world began to shake, and out of the ground, a long, giant gate appeared out of the ground. Void stopped, and he smiled evily. Ziran gasped. "That's the gate to your world!" Ziran said, shocked. "Yes, it is Ziran! My plan is finally going to be unleashed!!" Void said, actually sounding exitced.

Tiamatt, Sephiroth, Arxen, and Cloud appeared beside of Hiro, and they gasped when they saw the giant gate. "What the hell is that?" Sephiroth said, surprised, but Hiro ignored that. "Where are the others?" Hiro asked, and Tiamatt turned to him. "They are on there way. What's going on here anyway?!" Tiamatt asked Hiro, who glared at Void. "He is unleashing his true plan. Apparently, the bastard is giving us a chance to hear it." Hiro said, and Void laughed. "That is correct. I might as well explain it now. But why don't we wait? Why don't I just kill someone here for fun, maybe like Dazo did that patheic doctor?" Void mocked, and Hiro was about to attack him, but Cloud and Sephiroth held him back. "I'm going to kill you!!!" Hiro said, and Void laughed.

"Hiro!"

It was Yuffie, and the rest of Hiro's friends appeared. "What? Void!?" Zack was surprised, and he pulled out the Buster Sword. All of Avalance drawed their weapons, while Galn removed his sword. He held his family close. Aya was between Lila and Galn, and she watched Hiro, who was glaring at Void. "H-Hiro.." She mumbled. Yuffie watched Hiro as well, and was worried that he would do something drastic. "So, the rest of the gang is here.." Void said, and Kadai glared at Void. "What the hell do you want you stupid bastard!?" Kadai screamed at him, while Void laughed. "Still as foolish as ever. I'll try to speak simple." Void mocked, and Hiro glared at the demons. "Shut up!" Hiro said, and Void narrowed his eyes. "Get to the point!" Void sighed. "Anyway, you see, my patheic fools, I will explain somethings to you."

"As you know, demons represent Darkness. The Lifestream itself represents neutral. Seraphs and angels represent light. Apparently, some of you thought the Lifestream represent light. Wrong you patheic fools. Anyway. The Lifestream has both good and bad, while my world has only pure evil. I was born of pure darkness. The first Seraph, which I will not mention, was born of pure light. The Lifestream's history, I won't explain. Anyway, I created my world, while the Seraph's decided to stay here. My orignal plan was to control the world. The Seraphs, being pure light, protected the world, since the world and the Lifestream consider the Seraphs as protectors. There was a long war, ending with me fighting Ziran. Of course, as you know, I lost. I was disabled for so long, until the group of scientist found my body. Hojo bought my body, and decided to use me with Hiro Aoyama himself. When Hojo put me inside of the boy, I found out that he was a Seraph. To stop him from using his powers early, I blocked the power with my darkness." Void explained to the group, but he was surprised when Hiro stepped foward from the group. "Tell us the plan Void. Don't waste your time telling us your patheic life story." Hiro mocked the God of Demons, who growled.

**"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME!!" **

Everyone jumped back in fear, besides Hiro himself. "Everyone. Don't be afraid of Void." Hiro said, and Ziran secretly smiled. Tiamattt caught the smile, and decided to ask him about it later. **"WHY DON'T I SCARE YOU!?" **Void was surprised, and then Hiro glared at him. "I may fear you sometimes Void. But with my friends by my side, I won't fear you." Hiro said, making Void smirk. "I'm surprised. I suppose you deserve to know my true plan."

"Now...my true plan-"

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	62. The True Plan

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"My true plan is to corrupt the Lifestream." Void said, smiling evily at Hiro. "Corrupt the Lifestream? What are you crazy? You can't do that." Tiamatt said, and Void turned to her. "Oh. But I can. It is very simple actually. All I have to do is open this gate. I might as well explain my plan to you fools." Void said, sighing. Hiro gripped _Nagareboshi_, wanting to attack Void, but he stopped himself. He wanted to know what the God of Demons had up his sleeves. "You see, if I corrupt the Lifestream, everyone, and everything down there will become evil. It is very complex how I am going to do it. So I am not going to explain all of it, since you patheic humans will not understand." Void mocked the group, while Hiro glared at Void. Void noticed this, and he sighed. "Patheic boy. You cannot win in a fight against me. It is so simple. You try to attack me, but I will be able to stop you." Void mocked, while Hiro ignored him. "Hiro, don't do anything stupid." Cloud told his friend, who didn't answer.

Ziran ignored everything that was going on around him. _What does he mean about corrupting the Lifestream? The Keepers..the Guides..Damn it! Void you are making this way harder then it sounds. They won't let you- _His thoughts were cut off by Hiro, who yelled out. "Everyone! Take care of the other demons! Void-" Hiro transformed into his two-winged form, and he glared at Void. "-is mine!" Hiro charged at the demon, who sighed. "You are way to cocky." Hiro tried to slash Void, but Void blocked it with his pinky finger, and Hiro's eyes widen. Hiro tried it again, but Void blocked his attack again with the same pinky. Hiro growled, and he slashed at a fast pace, but Void blocked all of the attacks. Void sighed. "Hiro Aoyama. You are patheic." Void meant what he said, and Hiro didn't respond. "You actually thought that all of the training you did would help you defeat me? The God of Demons? Hiro, you are only a Seraph who can not ammount to anything. I am a god, who was born of darkness."

"Ziran defeated you! And he is only a Seraph!" Hiro yelled at the demon, who sighed. "Yes, but Ziran was more powerful then you. All the Seraphs before you are stronger then you. You've tried to be as strong as them, but you can't. You never will. Hiro, I can kill you easily. I can kill anyone here easily. The reason I choose not to is because it would be a waste. You are a waste." Void said to Hiro. "No one can stop me. No one here. Not even you, the final Seraph. The last Seraph. Thanks to my followers, every other Seraph is dead." Void pushed Hiro back with his pinky. Sephiroth caught the Seraph, who stood back up. Hiro was to shocked by the revealation that he could not defeat Void, and he got on his knees. "I-I can't.." Hiro didn't transform back, and Void sighed.

"You can't." He said simply, and he looked at the gate. "My plan is about to be real. The plan I have been working on for ages." Void told himself, and Aex appeared beside of him. "Lord Void..what should we do about the fools?" Aex asked Void, who smiled. "I don't care what you do to the others, just leave Aoyama to me. _**It **_needs blood. Seraph blood." Void said, smiling. Aex gasped in surprise, but smiled. "Yes my Lord." Aex turned to the others, and smirked. "So who will die first?" Aex looked around, and then smiled when he saw Tiamatt. Aex summoned his sword. "You will be my first victim.." Aex said, charging at Tiamatt, who was still a bit tired. Tiamatt ignored her fatigue, and she removed her nameless sword. But before Aex reached her, Sephiroth appeared and blocked his attack. "Tiamatt, protect Aya and the others. I'll take care of Aex." Sephiroth sounded serious.

"Seph, I'll hel-" Tiamatt was cut off by Sephiroth. "No Tia, you are still tired from the Beast fight." Sephiroth said, and Tiamatt scoffed. "Fine! I'll go!" She sounded angry, and Sephiroth ignored her. "Cloud, Vincent, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Arxen. You five will help me. Kadai and Ara stay as well, I need your help as well. Everyone else escape." Sephiroth commanded the others, who nodded. Kadai smirked when she pulled out her guns, and Ara pulled out her gun. "So, who should we take on?" Kadai asked her best friend, who looked around. "Vex!" Ara said, and started to shoot at the demon, who sighed. "I get stuck with the two brats?" Vex summoned his scythe, and he disappeared. He appeared infront of them, and he hit Ara with the end of his scythe. It made Ara fly back. Kadaj, who was about to attack Aslo, gasped, and he caught her quickly. "Are you alright Ara?" Kadaj asked the girl, who nodded. "Y-Yea.."

Kadaj glared at Vex, who laughed a bit. "Hohoho..so the little Remnant wants to get in a fight with me? How patheic." Vex said, and Kadaj sat Ara down on the ground softly. "K-Kadaj..don't.." Ara tried to stop him, but Kadaj took out his crystal sword, and charged at Vex. "DIE!!" Kadaj tried to stab Vex, who jumped up into the air. He was about to swing his scythe, but Kadai shot at him, making Vex jump back. "Damn brats." Vex said, preparing his scythe. Elsewhere, Aslo was in battle with Arxen and Vincent, who were losing horribly. "Lord Void's plans will be realized. You fools will die for your patheic attempts to stop him." Aslo said, slashing away at them, while they dodged. "I think we're about to die." Arxen said, while Vincent shot at the demon. "I think so as well.." Vincent said, dodging another attack from the demon.

Cloud and Yazoo was fighting Zan, who was defeating them easily. "You fools actually believe you can defeat us? We are all powerful." Zan said, slashing Cloud with his patas. Yazoo was shooting at him, but none of his shots worked. Zan sighed when he appeared infront of Yazoo, and he elbowed Yazoo in the face, sending him flying. "Patheic." Meanwhile, Sephiroth was having even a harder time fighting Aex. Aex has grown way more powerful in the last couple of days, and Aex smirked. "Do you like my new powers Sephiroth? I was trained by Lord Void himself." Aex said, and Sephiroth ignored him. Sephiroth slashed a couple of energy waves at Aex, who blocked them all in a simple slash. "I guess Void gave you a special training huh fool?" Sephiroth mocked the demon, who scoffed.

Hiro was still in shock, while Void was infront of him. Hiro couldn't move. He felt as though he has lost. Lost everything. Void smiled at Hiro's patheic look. "You are patheic. The last Seraph himself is in shock infront of me. Giving me a chance.." Void stopped at the last second and smiled evily. "You see Hiro, once I open this gates. Thounsands, no, millons of demons will come out of this gate, and attack this world. You could of created a army, but no, you are sitting here like a fool." Void held out his left hand, and a dark aura appeared around it. Out of nowhere, a dark blade appeared. The blade was black, while the guard were two demoic wings. There was a image on then, showing demons on them. The hilt was black, and the pommel was a demon skull. "This..is my sword. _Helm_. I have killed many with this blade. Humans, warriors, Seraphs, even my own followers for fun." Void said, looking at the blade. He then pointed the blade at Hiro. "I have alot of quotes.." He changed the subject quickly, while walking around Hiro, and then he stopped infront of him. "But I love this one.." He smiled evily. "The one my followers use when they were in battle with Seraphs.."

"Angels..deserve..to..DIE!!!!!"

Void brought the sword up, and he smiled. His eyes were filled with malice, and he brought the sword down. To Hiro, it felt as though time was slowing down, and he thought this was probably the best. He couldn't defeat the God of Demons, not even with all the training he had. He didn't move while Void was about to kill him with _Helm_. Everything he did wasn't worth it. He should of just let Void kill him back when Void was returned. Everyone would go to the Lifestream, and be happy. But then Void said he would corrupt the Lifestream, making it pure evil and hell. Then what would happen to his friends? What would happen to Tiamatt? What would happen to Cloud and Tifa? Barret? Cid? Red, Reeve, the Turks, Kadaj, Kadai? Ara, Yazoo, Loz, Arxen? Aya and Yuffie? Then what would happen to him? Would he be stuck in hell, and everyone hate him because it was his fault? He didn't know anymore. Everything was a waste. The blade was near him when a voice entered his thoughts.

_Don't you dare give up Hiro! We still got to start over! HIRO!_

Hiro's eyes widened, and he quickly teleported away from Void's attack. Void gasped in surprise, and he looked at Hiro, who was a couple of feet away from him. "You.." Hiro was back into his normal form, and he looked down. "I..won't let you do this!" Hiro said, glaring at Void, who was surprised. "I will protect this world! I will protect the Lifestream! I may have not accept my fate at all before! I was cocky, but now I realize I won't defeat you being cocky!" Hiro yelled at Void, who just stared at him. "My name is Hiro Aoyama! I am a Seraph from Ziran's line. I'm now the defender of the Lifestream, Gaia, and the people of the two places! I will protect them all with all of my being! I may get killed in the process, but I promise, I promise to everyone right now that I will defeat you!" Hiro yelled out, making everyone to look at him. Void just stood there in shock, but then he smiled evily. He clapped. "You have impressed me again Aoyama." Void said, and Hiro transformed back into his two winged Seraph form.

"I suppose I can give you a chance Aoyama. A chance to make a army." Void said, making Hiro gasp. "What the hell are you talking about?" Hiro demanded the God of Demons to answer, and Void sighed. "I am giving you a chance to prepare yourself for the true final battle. You get yourself a army boy!!" Void said, his voice sounded annoyed. "Why are you doing this Void?" Hiro asked him, and Void sighed. "My gate will take awhile to open anyway. So you would have time anyway." Void said, snapping his fingers, making all four of his servants appear. Aex glared at Hiro, and Hrio ignored him. Void turned to the gate. "Now..it is time.." Void took _Helm, _and slashed the air infront of the gate. All of a sudden, a mixture of black and red appeared, making a portal. It was crackling, and Void smiled. "I suppose you should prepare yourself Hiro Aoyama..."

Void walked through the gate, while the four demons followed. Aex stopped for a moment, and turned around. "Aya will be mine." Aex said, walking through the gate. Hiro watched as his enemies went back to their world. "Hiro..what should do now?" Cloud appeared beside of the Seraph. "Go get the others and tell them to-"

"YO!"

Everyone turned around to see Reno and the other Turks. "What we- What the hell is that!?" Reno exclamied, looking at the gate. "It's the gate to Void's world." Hiro said, while Reno walked up beside him. He whistled. "Damn think is huge." Reno commented the gate, while Tseng walked up to Hiro. "Where is the others? I was sure there would be more then just you and them." Tseng said, but then gasped when he saw Sephiroth. "What the hell!?" Tseng quickly pulled out his kanta, while Rude prepared his rod. Hiro quickly put _Nagareboshi _infront of them. "Sephiroth is good now. He is on our side, you can trust him." Hiro defended the One Winged Angel, who smiled a bit. Tseng slowly put his weapon back in it's sheath. "Alright..I trust you Hiro.." Tseng said, while Elena wondered why the Seraph defended Sephiroth, the man who killed him a year ago. "Hiro." Hiro turned to the blonde. "Didn't he kill you a year ago?" While Elena asked that question, Reno gave Cloud a cellphone. "So Dazo broke yours. Don't worry, I'll give one to the other group later." 

"Yes..but that was Jenova's doing." Hiro said, and Elena was about to argue, but Hiro cut her off. "Listen, we need to prepare ourselves. Turks, I want you to go get the others and take them back to Edge. Evacuate Edge and Kalm and get them somewhere safe. Cloud, get Reeve to pick them up with the Orude. Kadaj, contact Kos and get the RL back here to get the citzens of Kalm and Edge. If there isn't enough room, contact Reeve to bring more giant airships alright? Sephiroth, Arxen, Yazoo, Kadai, and Ara come with me. We're going to go get Kalm evacuated!" Hiro said, and everyone nodded. They began to walk away, until a white portal opened infront of them, surprising them. "What the hell is that?" Elena said, and all of a sudden, a white hand appeared and grabbed Hiro. It tried to pull him in, and Hiro was pulling back. "I..can't! Listen, go on with the plans! I'll come back!!!!" Hiro yelled out to the others.

Cloud and Arxen were about to grab him, but Hiro shook his head. "GO! NOW!" Hiro then was pulled into the white portal. "HIRO!" Arxen was about to run in there after him, but it closed quickly. "Damn it!" Arxen hit the ground with his fist, but Vincent appeared and put his hand on his shoulder. "Arxen, get up." Arxen looked at Vincent, then stood up. He dusted himself off, and he looked at the others. "Well, we should go on with the plan.."

**hIrO**

"Hiro..." Hiro opened his eyes to see he was in a white, beautiful realm. "Where am I?" Hiro said, looking around. He saw Ziran, who was smiling. "Welcome..to the Seraph realm. Our hideout.." Ziran said, showing him the place. A beautiful melody was playing, and voices were singing. "Why..did you bring me here?" Hiro asked Ziran. "You must know what your destiny will bring. You need to meet a couple of people." Out of nowhere, a man appeared. He wore a light cloak, and his hair was a light brown. It was a bit spikey and wavy. He had green eyes, and he smiled. "Hello there Hiro. My name is Akira. I was a Seraph along time ago. I'm your great-grandfather." Akira said smiling, while another man appeared. He had dark brown hair, and it was long. It was tied in a ponytail, and his eyes were green as well. "My name is Van, your grandfather. Ziran has told me alot about you." Van said, smiling.

Hiro was confused. "What's going on?" Hiro asked Ziran. "Hiro. You have impressed us with your unstoppable courage. You stood up to Void when you are only twenty years old. I didn't stand up until I was thirty. You are stronger then any other Seraph. You are brave, strong, and filled with courage." Ziran praised Hiro, and Hiro blushed from embarssment. "You are powerful Hiro. You are way more powerful than me when I was your age." Van said, smiling. "Yoshimi and Mai would love to meet you as well." Akira said, and out of nowhere, a woman with long black hair appeared beside of Akira. Her eyes were blue. She wore a long white dress. "My name is Yoshimi. It is a pleasure to meet you." Yoshimi said, and Hiro nodded. "It's a pleasure."

A girl appeared beside of Van. She had long brown hair, and light blue eyes. "My name is Mai, your grandmothe- Oh Van I can't say it! It makes me feel old!" Mai said smiling, and Hiro laughed. Sana appeared beside of Ziran. "Honey, would you like to explain why _Nagareboshi _changed for him?" Sana asked her husband, who nodded. "Oh. Yes, Hiro. _Nagareboshi _has chosen you to be it's true owner. Between me, Akira, Van, and you, if we all tried to summon it, it would go to you." Ziran explained, and Hiro looked at his sword. "Really? It changed for me because it believes I am it's true owner?" Hiro said, looking at the blade. "Yes. It seems so." Akira said, and Hiro smiled a bit.

"We also want to teach you something Hiro. The greatest move created in Seraph history." Ziran said, and Hiro looked at him. "What? Why?" Hiro asked the older Seraph. "It will help you defeat Void. I never used it, so it may come in handy since Void does not know about it.."

**aVaLaNcE**

_Cloud:_

"So Hiro wants a army?" Reeve asked Cloud, who nodded. "Void's plan is to take control of the Lifestream, and he said that Hiro will need a army. Demons will appear out of the gate, so we may need some help." Cloud said, and Reeve closed his eyes for a moment. "We also need to evacuate Kalm and Edge. Getting them somewhere save if the first priorty." Cloud said, and Reeve nodded. "I understand. I will get as many soilders possible. I suppose the Rebellion soilders will be helping as well Cloud?" Cloud nodded. "Alright. I'll make the annoucement. You go ahead and get Edge empty. I'll make the annoucement." Reeve said, walking out of the room. Cloud walked out of the room as well. He walked around the Orude, exiting it. They were on the ground outside of Edge, and he decided to go ahead and get it empty. First thing was to go to the bar.

Cloud rode on his motorcycle, and he was deep in thought. Would he come back alive and take care of Tifa and Denzel? Hiro said he would protect them, and made sure they wouldn't die. "Well, Hiro better keep that promise." Cloud said to himself, as he rode through the streets of Edge. He parked infront of the bar, and quickly entered. Rachel was playing with Mimi when Cloud entered. "Cloud, you're back so soon-" But Cloud cut her off. "Listen, get out of here quickly. I'll escort you out of here. Where is Shelke, Marlene, Denzel, and Larsina?" The four appeared from behind the bar. "Right here, we were-" They were about to say they were looking for something, but Cloud cut them off. "That isn't important right now. Void is planning to unleash his army, and we need to get out of here right now alright?" They all looked at each other, and nodded.

They walked out of the bar to see hundreds of people out on the street, and Rachel turned to Cloud. "Whats going on?" Cloud looked at her. "Reeve must of made the annoucement. Follow the group of people, I need to call someone." Cloud said, and Rachel nodded. "Alright, come on kids." Rachel was about to lead the kids away, but Denzel turned around quickly and hugged Cloud. It took Cloud by surprise, and Denzel looked up. "Be careful Dad." He said, and Cloud gasped. "I will..son.." Cloud said, hugging his new son. Denzel Strife, the soon to be son of Cloud and Tifa. Denzel walked off with Marlene, Mimi, and Larsina, while Shelke stayed. "I'm coming with you. There is no way I am going to miss out on anything. What did I miss anyway?" She asked Cloud. "Hold on and I will tell you. I need to call someone.."

Cloud took out his cellphone and dialed the number, and he held it up to his ear. _"What?" _Cloud sighed. "Tiamatt, how is everything down on your side of Edge?" Cloud asked the woman. _"Smooth. Everyone is following Aya, Galn, Reno, Tseng, and my orders. They are getting on some of the airships now." _Tiamatt answered the spikey blonde. "Alright. Has any demons appeared yet?" Cloud asked. _"No. We have Rude and Elena searching the area just incase. By the way, where is Hiro?" _Cloud didn't answer. _"Where is Hiro?" _She asked again. "He was sucked into some white portal. I don't know what it is about though." Cloud said, and Tiamatt sighed. _"I'm sure he is alright. The brat is able to take care of himself." _Tiamatt said, and Cloud smirked a bit. "So that is why Hiro wouldn't let me call him a brat three years ago. He said you were the only one who could call him that." Cloud said. _"It's true." _Tiamatt didn't deny it. "Anyway, I have a important question. How is Tifa?" Cloud was worried about his fiancee.

_"Fine. She is helping me with the people. Oh hold on. She told me to tell you that she loves you." _Tiamatt said, and Cloud smiled. "Tell her ditto." Cloud said, hanging up. He turned to Shelke. "Alright, we gotta go help." Cloud said, and Shelke nodded.

_Arxen: _

"Alright! Go out this exit!" Arxen steered the people out of Kalm, and he sighed. "Well this is taking longer then I thought." Arxen said, as the group of people walked out the exit he was standing at. "Kadai and Ara must be helping them get on the ship. Sephiroth is watching out for demons. Good call." Arxen didn't want Sephiroth to be revealed to hundreds of people. "Vincent is getting the group of people out the other exit." Arxen said, as the last of the people went out of the exit. "Alright, everything is done on my side. Let me see if Vincent is done.." Arxen said, walking off in the city. "Yazoo must be helping the people get in the ship on Vincent's side." Arxen said to himself. As he walked he couldn't help he was being watched. He took out his double swords just incase. "I wonder what Hiro is doing right now?" Arxen wondered what his bestfriend was doing.

All of a sudden, a man appeared infront of him. He looked like a old scientist, and he had a clipboard with him. He was smiling, and Arxen could tell this man was a pyscopath. "You know P-P-Project T and P-Project H?" The man stuttered, and Arxen nodded. "Tiamatt and Hiro.." He said, and the man nodded. "Yes. T-T-T-T-T-Today, I comp-p-pleted a rep-port on them!! M-M-Mister Hojo will be p-pleased!" Arxen's eyes widen. This man was apparently a scientist under Hojo. "Dude Hojo has been dead for three years dumbass." Arxen said, and to his surprise, the man pulled out a gun. "I should kill you smart-t-t mouth!" The man stuttered, and Arxen smirked. "For the way I t-t-t-talk?" Arxen mocked, and the man fired the gun, but Arxen dodged. Arxen placed on blade on the man's neck.

"I'll give you a chance to live if you tell me one sin that you did that was not that bad."

"I kill innocent b-b-b-babies!" The man stuttered. "And I made myself into a d-d-d-demon!" Arxen looked back to see the man quickly transforming into a demon, and Arxen quickly slashed his throat. Green blood poured from the wound, and the man fell, dead. "How patheic." Arxen said, wiping the green blood off. He put the double-sword on his back, and he sighed. "Alright, might as well get going." Arxen said, walking off. He walked all the way to the other gate, where he saw Vincent.

"Everything cool over here?" Arxen asked, and Vincent nodded. "Everthing is fine." Vincent told the blue-haired man. Arxen sighed. "Are you worried about Hiro as well Vincent?" Arxen asked Vincent, who nodded. "Yea. But I'm sure he is alright. I would just hate to see what Yuffie would do if she knew." Vincent said, and Arxen chuckled. "Yea. That would be pretty bad." Arxen said, and he sighed. "Alright, I think we shoud go on."

_Tiamatt:_

"Is Hiro alright Tia?" Aya asked Tiamatt, who shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure he is though." Tiamatt told the girl, who nodded. Galn was watching Aya closely, while he was talking to Reno, who was intrested in his past. Tiamatt was to busy deep in thought. _Atleast he should be okay. I'll go down in the Lifestream and kick his ass if he isn't. I still remeber when he first called me Tia. Only Sephiroth called me Tia. After Hiro did, it was used by Aya and Arxen. Not that I care, since Aya is probably the best female friend I have. And Arxen isn't bad, he is pretty cool. I wasn't surprised when I found out that he and Hiro were best friends. _Tiamatt thought. Her thoughts were cut off by Tifa. "Hey Tiamatt, is everyone on the ship?" Tiamatt nodded. "Yea. Has Edge been evaucated yet?" Tiamatt asked Tifa, who nodded.

"We saw Rachel, Larsina, and the kids get on a ship! The whole city has been cleared! Just incase, we sent Tseng, Barret, Cid, and Red to scout the city!" Tifa said, and Tiamatt nodded. "Good." Tiamatt said. Tifa turned around to talk to Aeris, and Tiamatt sighed. "Whats the matter Tia?" Aya asked the woman, who turned to her. "I..don't know what to do after all this. Do you know what you want to do Aya?" Tiamatt asked Aya, who blushed a bit. "Well..I was thinking of living with you..." Aya said, and Tiamatt gasped. "What? You want to live with me?" Aya nodded. "You..are like a mother. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. Maybe you can teach me how to be tough like you.." Aya said, and Tiamatt was shocked. "You..think I'm like a mother?"

"Ever since you talked to me on the airship when Hiro was being controlled by Void." Aya said, and Tiamatt smiled. "So you want me to teach you how to be tough? Well, that takes years of experience." Tiamatt said, placing her hand on Aya's head. Aya smiled, and all of a sudden, her hair glew. Tiamatt quickly removed her hand, and gasped when Aya's hair was growing. Her hair was back down to her shoulders, and her forehead was covered with her teal hair, and they were near her eyes to. "Aya, your hair grew back!" Tiamatt said, and Aya gasped. She felt her hair, and she made a big smile. "It is! I hope Hiro likes it like this.." Aya said, and Tiamatt smiled. "I'm sure he will."

_Kadaj:_

"Are we there yet?" Kadaj asked Kos, who shook his head. "Almost." Kos said, and Kadaj sighed. "I really want to see Ara again." Kadaj said, and Kos smirked. "You apparently love that girl very much right?" Kos asked Kadaj, who nodded. "Yes, I do. I'll die for her!" Kadaj said, and Kos laughed. "You are very serious. I suppose you do." Kos said, and Kadaj nodded. "Yea." Kos noticed Kadaj looked a bit down. "Whats wrong?" He asked Kadaj, who shrugged. "I'm a bit worried about Hiro. He has just released the Third Tail awhile back, then he killed Dazo, and now he is preparing for a war. That must suck to be in his postion." Kadaj said. "Then he disappeared, and we don't know where he went."

"I'm sure he is alright, and he finding his way out." Kos said, and Kadaj nodded. "Yea, you're probably right. I just hope he is okay." Kadaj said, and Kos smiled. "Hiro Aoyama is the son of Razen, so I know the kid is alright." Kos said, and all of a sudden, a man yelled out. "Sir! We are landing outside of Edge. Ships are already leaving to find a safe place. Cilivans are onboard the ship sir!" Kos nodded. "Alright. Land." The ship landed, and it opened it's bridge. They heard people walking on, and Kadaj looked to see if Ara was with them, but she wasn't. Tiamatt, Aya, and Loz were on though, and that was good for him. "I like this ship!!" Cid exclaimed, looking around. "Can I be the pilot?" Cid asked Kos, who shook his head. "Why not?"

"It is up to Hiro. It is his ship. Kaza left it to him after his death." 

"What!? This ship is that brat's?!" Cid said, shocked. Tiamatt and Aya were surprised as well. "Anyway, Kos, we need to go to Kalm and pick up the others." Tiamatt said, and all of a sudden, a voice interuppted them. "Kos, we should go to Kalm." It was Cloud and Shelke. Tifa ran up to Cloud and hugged him, and Cloud returned the hug. "I missed you." Tifa said, and Cloud smiled. "I missed you too." Cloud said. Yuffie was with Aeris, and she sighed. "Where is Hiro? Isn't he suppose to be with you?" Yuffie asked, and Cloud sighed. "He was dragged into some portal, I just hope he is alright." Cloud said, and Yuffie's eyes widen. "WHAT!?!? Why didn't you tell me that Cloud!?"

"I didn't want you to worry. Besides, I wasn't here." Cloud said, and Yuffie glared at him. "Someone here should know! And I'm going to beat up who knew!!" Yuffie said, and Cloud smirk. "Tiamatt was the only one who knew." Cloud said, and Yuffie's rage stopped. Yes, Yuffie was afraid of Tiamatt. "Oh..umm...I take that back." Yuffie said, hiding behind of Aeris, while Tiamatt glared at her. "Anyway, we should get going to Kalm." Tiamatt said, removing the glare from Yuffie.

**hIrO**

"Do you understand your destiny now Hiro?" Akira asked Hiro, who nodded. "Yes. I do." Hiro said. "We're counting on you." Van said, putting his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "I won't fail you. I won't fail any of you." Hiro said, and Ziran smiled. "You should say that to them." Ziran said, looking around. The whiteness began to disappear to show many people around Hiro. Women, children, and men. They all were staring at Hiro, and Hiro gasped. "Who are these people?" Hiro asked Ziran, and Ziran smiled. "Seraphs. The ones that died at the hands of Void and his followers. They hope you avenge them." Ziran said, and Hiro looked at the angels. They all were watching him. Hiro looked down at his greatest sword, _Nagareboshi_, and he looked back up at the angels.

"I will not fail any of you. I will avenge your deaths at the hands of the God of Demons, Void!" Hiro said, making everyone smile. They clapped, and cheered for the young Seraph. Hiro turned to Ziran, and Ziran smiled. "Do not fail us Hiro. We hope that you succed." Ziran said, and Hiro nodded. "I will defeat Void. I know him pretty well, since he was inside of me." Hiro said, and Ziran nodded. "It is time for you to leave." Ziran said, opening the white portal. Hiro nodded, and he was about to walk through it, but he turned back around. He held up _Nagareboshi_, making the crowd cheer again. He then walked through the portal.

_Real World_

Hiro appeared on the hill, and he held _Nagareboshi _tightly. He just learned the greatest Seraph move, and he decided to use it against Void. He looked at the gate, and he pointed his sword at it.

"Void. After I'm done getting prepared, I'm going to defeat you. No matter what." Hiro said, and he turned around. He walked away, and decided to go to Kalm to meet up with the others, who he hoped completed the plan.

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	63. A Important Promise

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro was on his way to Kalm, holding his prized sword, _Nagareboshi_. His expression has changed from his usually less serious, playful, and friendly expression. Now, it was a serious, determined look. Hiro now has the support of the deceased Seraphs, and he felt joy in his heart for when he met them. He has the support of his friends as well, which was very important to him. Hiro continued to walk, but all of a sudden, a couple of demons appeared infront of him. They were all armored, two of them carrying lances, while the other two carried swords. The demon armour ws strange, having mostly red and black. The design was like giant vines, interwined together making it look like a evil design. Their helmets had horns on it, and red glowing eyes could be seen through the wholes of them.

"So you all must be some of Void's soilders." Hiro said, and none of them answered. They prepared their weapons, and Hiro glared at them. "I will destroy you. I will kill Void. For all my friend's sakes, all the Seraph's sake, and for her sake.." Hiro pointed the blade at the demons. "I will not fail." Hiro said, and he prepared for the demons attack. The first demon charged, wielding a lance. Hiro dodged the attack with ease, and he kicked the demon up into the air. Hiro jumped up, and grabbed the lance from it. He stabbed the demon in the chest, making it shirek in pain. Hiro kept stabbing it, making green blood to pour from the demon's wound. He finally stabbed it with incredible force, and Hiro let go of the lance. The demon flew to the ground, and it was impaled. Hiro landed on the ground, feet away from the others.

The two with the swords charged at Hiro, who prepared himself for the attack. One of them tried to stab Hiro, but Hiro jumped up in the air. The second one tried to attack him in the air, and Hiro quickly dodged that by landing on the ground quickly. The two quickly appeared on the ground, one infront of Hiro and one behind him. They both charged, and Hiro smirked. "So you two thing you will defeat me like that? Patheic." Hiro said, teleporting quickly. The two demons stabbed each other, causing green blood to pour from their wounds. Hiro teleported away from then, while they falled. Hiro smirked. "Patheic." Hiro said, and he looked at the very last demon, which just stood there.

"As I said before." Hiro said, and the demon finally charged. It was about to stab Hiro, but Hiro took a side-step, and quickly stabbed the demon with _Nagareboshi_. "I will not fail." Hiro said, and the demon's red eyes faded. Hiro removed his sword, and the demon soilder fell down quickly, since Hiro's sword was supporting it's weight. Hiro wiped the green blood off of his sword. Hiro put it back into it's sheath, and he started to walk away. He noticed his surrondings were changing, especially the ground. The grass was slowly dying, and only bare earth was there. "I guess this must be the power of that damned gate." Hiro muttered to himself, but gasped when he was surrounded by the demon soilders again.

"Damn, you all don't know when to give up do you?" Hiro asked the soilders, but then noticed that there were alot more then just four. There were around thirty, making Hiro outnumbered. Hiro smirked, and he pulled out his sword quickly. His bangs covered his eyes, and he still smirked. "I won't die here." Hiro began, and all the demon soilders pulled out their swords and lances. "I made a promise to the Seraphs.." A soilder with a lance charged, and tried to stab Hiro, who dodged. Hiro stabbed the demon through it's helmet. Blood poured from the wound, and Hiro removed the sword. "I made a promise to my friends.." Two more of the lance demons charged, but Hiro slashed the air, making a light wave. It cut through their bodies, cutting them in half. They landed on the ground. Hiro swung his sword, and he glared at the demons. "I made a promise to her! I will not lose!!"

**vOiD**

"Lord Void..Aex is ready." Zan said to Void, who was sitting in a very dark room. Void was in his throne, while Zan, Aslo, Vex, and Aex were standing infront of him. "Good. Aex, come here." Aex nodded, and he walked to be in reach of his lord. "Get on one knee, and look up at me. Keep your eyes open." Void commanded the demon, who did exactly what he was told. Void stood up. Void placed his hand infront of Aex's eyes, and Void summoned a dark knife. He placed it infront of his hand. Aex kept his eyes open, but his body trembled in both fear, and a very strange happiness. Void smiled evily. "Aex. What am I about to do to you will make you stronger. You have impressed me with your malice, your cold heart, your hatred. You also have fought the Seraph more then any of the other three, and you have impressed me with your loyality." Void explained, and everyone was still silent. "Now, I am going to ask you, do you reconsider?" Void asked, and Aex shook his head, still looking at Void.

Void smiled evily. "Very good. Now, I must perform the ritual." Void said, and he smirked. He looked at the other three demons, who nodded. They held out there hands, and a dark energy began to appear around them. They got down on their knees, and put their heads down. Aex was still trembling, and Void began to chant. **"Kanba Fudo Aga Tiabaw.." **Void began, and the other three demons hummed darkly. **"Zana abal es..DARKNESS!" **Void screamed the last word loudly, and he cut his hand, causing black blood to pour into Aex's eyes. Aex quickly shut his eyes, and a hissing sound was heard. "AHHHHHH!!" Aex screamed in pain, as he held his own eyes. Void sat back down on his throne, and watched his young servant scream, and cover his eyes in pain.

Zan and the others stood up. "Lord Void. Why is Aex screaming? He is acting totally patheic." Zan asked his lord, who sighed. "Zan, I suggest you shut your mouth. You would be doing the same if you went through ritual." Void said to the demon, who quickly bowed. "I'm sorry my lord.." Zan said, and Void nodded. "Yes, I understand. Just don't do it again." Void warned the deomn, who nodded. All of a sudden, Aex stopped screaming, and he looked up. His eyes were still closed. "M-May I open my eyes now?" Aex asked Void, who nodded. "Yes, it should be completed." Void said. Everyone tensed. The ritual was completed. Aex slowly opened his eyes.

His yellow eyes were now gone, and were replaced by pure blood red eyes.

He stood up, and smiled evily. "My sight..it is incredible.." Aex said, and he looked at his hands. "The power.." He said, and Void smiled. "The ritual has been completed. Now you should have the same exact power level as Zan." Void explained. The ritual was that Aex would be given more power, and most of it being total darkness. Aex actually gave Aex a ounce of pure darkness. If Aex took all of it, his body would be totally unstable, and he would die. Aex couldn't take more the five percent of pure darkness. "Now Aex, you will fight Hiro Aoyama during the war, understand?" Void asked him, and Aex nodded. "I am looking foward to it!!"

**tIaMaTt**

"Where is he!?" Tiamatt exclaimed, and everyone was wondering the same thing. "D-Do you think he's dead?" Aya asked the dragoness, who shook her head. "No, I know he is alive, but what in the hell is taking him so long?!" Tiamatt said. "I'll go look for him." Cloud said, and Arxen nodded. "I'll go too." Arxen said. Before they left, Arxen turned around. "Who else wants to come?" Everyone about raised their hands, but Arxen stopped them. "We need alot of you to stay here. Vincent, Tiamatt, Sephiroth, and Barret come with us." Arxen said, and the rest followed them off the airship. Before she could leave, Aya grabbed her. "P-Please Tia, bring him back.." Aya said, and Tiamatt smiled. "I'll bring him, I promise Aya." Aya smiled a bit after that. Tiamatt walked off the ship, while Kadai and Ara walked over to Aya. "You've grown up Aya." Kadai said, putting her elbow on Aya's shoulder. "I-I have?" Aya was curious why Kadai has said that about her.

"When we first met you, you were very cold, emotionless. You wouldn't talk to us very much, you would just answer simply then don't talk at all. But then you began to use your emotions frequently, like you couldn't control them. Now, you perfectly understand how to use your emotions. You have matured Aya." Ara told her friend, who smiled. "Really?" Aya asked them, and they both nodded. "Of course you have! Hell, you barely stutter anymore!" Kadai exclaimed, and Aya nodded. "You're right." Aya said. "But there is only one problem. You have yet to admit your love for Hiro." Ara snickered, and Aya blushed. "Well, I want to wait for the right moment..maybe after the battle with Void." Aya said, and the two Remnats looked at each other. "Hopefully Hiro will accept it. You have a rival you know." Ara said, pointing at Yuffie, who was looking worried.

"Yes I do. But if he doesn't accept it, I will understand..." Aya said, and Kadai let a deep sigh. "It may break your heart Aya, I mean, you do love Hiro alot right?" Aya nodded. "I..will remain strong." Aya said. "That's one of the things we love about you Aya, you are strong!" Ara said, and Aya giggled. They began to laugh, until Aya cut them off. "Thank you." They stopped, and looked at the teal-haired girl. Aya embraced the both of them. "Thank you for everything. Ara. Kadai." Aya said. The girls hugged each other, while Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz watched from afar. "Isn't that nice Kadaj?" Yazoo asked Kadaj, who nodded. "Yea." Kadaj said, but they heard sniffing. They turned to see Loz, who was on the verge of crying. "I wanna hug too!" Loz cried, running up to the girls. He hugged them, and the girls laughed.

Yazoo turned to Kadaj. "It's strange, isn't it?" Kadaj looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean Yazoo?" Kadaj was curious of what he was thinking about. "That we considered ourselves brothers, thanks to Jenova. But we aren't really brothers right?" Yazoo asked Kadaj, who nodded. "Yea. It would be kinda creepy if you liked your own sister right? I mean, you do like Kadai right?" Yazoo nodded. Now, he wasn't afraid to admit he loved Kadai. "Yea. It would be kinda creepy. But I have a question, are you and Kadai really brother and sister?" Kadaj nodded. "Yea." Kadaj said. Their was silence between them for a while, but then Yazoo broke it. "So what are we going to do after this?" Yazoo asked, and Kadaj smirked. "I don't know really. Probably hang around with Hiro alot more often." Kadaj said, and Yazoo nodded in agreement.

_Back to Tiamatt_

Cloud and the others scanned the fields of Kalm, hoping to find the blonde Seraph. "Where is he?" Cloud said, and Arxen sighed. "He should of escaped that strange portal, and he should of gotten to the airship by now." Arxen complained, and Vincent nodded in agreement. "I agree. It shouldn't of tooken Hiro this long to get to the airship." Vincent said, and Tiamatt sighed. "Hiro is probably goofing off." Sephiroth put his hand on Tiamatt's shoulder. "I doubt Hiro would goof off at a time like this." Sephiroth said, and Tiamatt sighed. "Maybe.." But they were cut off by a helmet landing infront of them. "What the hell is that?" Sephiroth gasped in surprise. It was the demon's helmet, and Vincent studied it. "It looks like a demon's helmet. It went far, so I'm guessing the helmet is from this direction." Vincent pointed with his claw.

"AH!"

"Wait..that's Hiro!" Tiamatt said, running ahead. "Tia! Wait!" Sephiroth followed. The three other memebers looked at each other, then shrugged. They ran after the One Winged Angel and the dragoness. Tiamatt was the first one there, and gasped in shock to see Hiro fighting over ten of the demons. Their were twenty more around him, dead. _He killed twenty of them by himself? _Tiamatt thought, and then noticed Hiro was breathing heavily. "I..won't give up!" Hiro said. "For the Seraph's, for all my friend's, for her sake.." Hiro continued the rant that he would keep his promise to them. "I..will not die!" Hiro summoned the power of Twilight, and he killed five of the demons with one blast. "I..will kill you!" Hiro unleashed another wave, killing four of the demons. The last one stood infront of him, and Hiro stood there. "I...will..." He summoned the power of Divine. "I will...kill you for their sake!!" Hiro yelled out, and he charged. He pushed the white ball into the demon's chest, making it explode.

Hiro stood there, his wounds still there from the fight he had with Dazo, so it made him tired. He then heard a footstep, and he turned to see Tiamatt. "H-Hey Tia.." Hiro said weakly. Tiamatt smiled weakly at her brother. "Hey Hiro.." Hiro smirked. "W-We should get going. I mean, Void is about to unleash his army. Army or not, I need to defeat him." Hiro said, about to walk off, but Tiamatt quickly ran up to him and caught him. "Hiro, come on. You are almost out of energy, and you need to rest-" But she gasped when Hiro told her this: "I met them. I met all the dead Seraphs." Hiro cut her off. "I made a promise that I would defeat Void, and that is what I am planning to do." Hiro said, but Tiamatt shook her head. "I know. But you need to rest right now." Tiamatt said, and Sephiroth walked over to Hiro. "Come on." He said, helping Hiro, but Hiro shook his head. "No, I can walk." Hiro said, but he almost fell. "Here, let me heal you." Tiamatt said, healing her brother. It took about a couple of minutes, and Hiro stood up. "Alright..thanks. I can walk now."

It took them a little while to get back to the airship, and Hiro was the first one to walk in. Everyone quickly turned to him, and Hiro smiled. "Sorry, I got caught up by some of Void's soilders." Hiro said, and Kos sighed. "It took you long enough Hiro. Anyway, we should get to bussiness" Kos said, standing up. Before Kos could continue, Hiro interroped him. "I was talking to the dead Seraphs while I was gone. I have their support, and some information on Void's army." Hiro said, and everyone tensed on the ship. The Rebellion soilders moved slightly, wondering what their new leader was about to speak about. "Now, Void has more then just ground units. He has giant air units as well. So we need airships to play a large part in this battle. So Cloud, call Reeve and tell him what we need a alot of airships. Cid!" Cid looked at Hiro. "Yea? Whatcha want kid?" Cid said, and Hiro smirked. "I want you to lead the air unit. The lead ship will be this ship-" Before he could finish, Cid jumped for joy.

"Yes! Take that Kos!" Everyone just stood there, watching him in shock. Cid noticed this, and sat back down. "Sorry, go on." Cid said. Hiro cleared his throat. "I will lead the ground units into battle. All of the rest of you will join me." Hiro said. Everyone stood their in silence. "The Seraphs also have infromed me when Void is about to unleash his army. He will do it tomorrow, since the gate still has to get stronger. We still can't destroy it, even in it's charging state." Hiro explained. Everyone remained silent. "So today is the final day for anything. Alright?" Hiro told the others. Everyone nodded, and remained silent. Hiro knew that most of them was thiking of their death. "Everyone!" Everyone looked up at Hiro. "Listen, I know this is probably one of the biggest moments in your lives. Now I want you to know, that some of you may die here. But I promise, I will try to keep you guys alive!" Hiro said, filled with confidence.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I will try." Hiro repeated the three words. "Hiro." Hiro looked at Arxen, who smirked. "You are serious about this right?" Arxen asked his best friend, who nodded. "Yes." Hiro said, and Arxen smirked. Everyone remained quiet, and Arxen turned to them. "Well, you heard the man. You might as well prepare yourselves!" Arxen exclaimed. People began to talk, and Arxen winked at his friend. "I got em talking. So, do you have anything you want to do?" Arxen asked his friend, and Hiro nodded. "Yea..I got to go to Dr.Dexel's old room. He told me to look for something there." Hiro said, and Arxen nodded. "Wait, where is Dr.Dexel?" Kos asked, and Hiro looked down. "He..died." Hiro said, and Kos gasped. "W-What? He is dead?" He was shocked. "I'll tell him what happened, you go to Dr.Dexel's office." Arxen said.

Hiro walked into the old office of Dr.Dexel, which was exactly the way he left it. The books were up nicely, and the room was clean. Drawings from the children were still up on the walls. Hiro smiled when he looked at them, but the smile faded when he thought of the old doctor. He looked around, then noticed a chest across the room. Hiro walked over to it, and he got down on his knees. He opened it, and there were many old files. Hiro picked up a old journal, which was dusty. He wiped the dust off, and he opened it to a random page. He read:

_Journal Entry 51:_

_My first day at Shinra. I thought Shinra would be incredible, but it actually wasn't. It was horrible. I was a fellow scientist of Professor Hojo, who was a brillant man. Or so I thought. He is a lunatic. He works on human beings, treating them like mere expierments then humans. Infact, today he is planning on working on another expierment. God knows what it is. Probably a poor soilder or guard of Shinra._

Hiro would of nodded in agreement if he was there. Hojo was a crazed lunatic. But what did Dr.Dexel mean by another expierment? The pages looked old. Years probably. Hiro sighed when he turned the page.

_Journal Entry 52:_

_That bastard! He has done one of the most- I can't even write it down! Today, a woman was about to give birth to a child. This woman was named Lorrile Aoyama, who I have been pretty close to. She was like a daughter to me. Always bringing me sweets that she has made, or just her smiling face. She first joined Shinra when she was a young adult. Now she was twenty nine, but she still looked like a twenty year old beauty. Of course, the young girl got married to a young man, who I thought of as a son. His name was Razen Aoyama. Possibly the best swordsman that Shirna has at the moment. He is brave, strong, and he stood up for things he believed in. I remember him asking me to be a grandfather for his child, since his own family died._

Razen was sent on a misson, so he was not there for the birth. Lorrile gave birth to a beautiful, baby boy. At the last moment, she named the boy Hiro Aoyama. Since Hiro was the son of the Legendary Swordsman (A name Razen got for himself during a battle against a army of monsters. SOILDER offically called him the Legendary Swordsman.) and Lorrile, who was know as the Magic Rose, (For her beauty and her magic abilites.) Hojo decided to use their child as a expierment. So, he killed Lorrile, and was about to take the baby, but Razen came back to see his child. Razen, seeing what was going on, he took his child and ran. Of course, he was killed.

_Hojo has yet to reveal his plans, so I decided to find out._

Hiro turned the page, still shocked by the information that he was getting from this journal.

_Journal Entry 53_

_He was not using Jenova. He was using Void, the ancient God of Demons. Somehow, he managed to pay the scientist who found Void's body off. He took the black soul of Void, and placed it into Hiro. Hiro managed to survive. _

_I can not write now, since Hojo is telling me to help him._

The rest of the pages were pretty filthy, and were hard to read. But he found one that actually was readible.

_Journal Entry 74_

_Tiamatt was asking me about Hiro yesterday. Since she was leaving, I told her that Hiro was the vessel of Void. Of course, I did not tell her that Void was the God of Demons. Even she, who is a sister to Hiro, could not be told that he had a demon that powerful within him. Tonight, she wants to tuck the young boy in bed tonight. The young boy cried all night after she left._

The rest was unreadble, so Hiro started to flip through the pages. _So Tiamatt didn't know that Void was the God of Demons at first? I wonder when she found out. I remember when Tiamatt left. I cried all day that day. I'm glad I got to see her again when I was thirteen. We were cold to each other at first. SHE STARTED IT THOUGH! _Even in Hiro's mind, Hiro would say that Tiamatt started something first. At the end of the journal, Hiro found the last page, that was written. Apparently, Dr.Dexel came back onto the ship on the final day, and wrote this entry.

_Journal Entry 7_

_It's been years since I wrote in this book. The last journal entry was 321, but I decided to use the number 7 for the last one. Sven has always been my lucky number, and it is also the final day for Hiro Aoyama, who I still consider my grandson, to have freedom until after the battle wtih Void. Hiro has become really strong over years. Since he has found out that he is a Seraph, his power has gone sky high. He is now a twenty year old young adult. Tiamatt has become stronger to, at the age of thirty five, she still has enough power to beat even the last Seraph up. (Hiro.) I'm still shocked on how much these two has changed. I actually cried tonight because somehow I knew this is probably the last thing I will write about these two. I hope I live to meet their own children. I would love to do that._

_Hiro has found himself two young girls he is in love with. One is a ninja from Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi. She is daughter of Godo Kisaragi. She is a pretty nice girl, but has a bit of kleptomania. The other is a very kind, but shy girl named Aya Kasma. Hiro has yet to choose the girl he loves. Then Tiamatt is still in love with Sephiroth, but I am sure Tiamatt will find the right man for her. _

_To Hiro and Tiamatt:_

_I know if you are reading this, I am dead. I wanted to thank you for the dear moments we had years ago. You gave me the family I always wanted. Tiamatt, I never cared that you were a expierment. I always loved you as a granddaughter. Hiro, I never cared that you had one of the most powerful beings in history within you. I always loved you like a grandson. I love you both very much, and I hope we meet again. Till then, Sayonara._

_Your friend, your fellow scientist, your teacher,_

_and your grandfather_

_Joseph Dexel_

There was a huge empty space of free writing there, and Hiro smiled. He walked over to the desk, and took the pen, and wrote something in it. "Well, might as well go see what the others are doing." Hiro said, walking out of the room. The room was closed. Hiro decided that he would tell Tiamatt to read the book later, and he walked out to see the others. Yuffie noticed Hiro. "Hey Hiro, can I talk to you on the deck later?" Yuffie asked the young blonde, who nodded. "Alright." Hiro said, and he looked around to see the Remnats. He saw them, and he walked over to them. "Yo." Hiro said simply, and Yazoo smirked. "Hey, we were worried about ya." Yazoo said, and Aya actually clinged herself on to Hiro, making him blush. Kadai and Ara stood there in shock. _Well..I guess she still has improvement for her emotions..._ They both thought.

"H-Hiro..I was really worried.." She cried into his chest, and Hiro smiled. "Aya.." Hiro hugged her. "I'm fine. Like I said, I just met the other Seraphs." Hiro said. "I was still worried." Aya cried, and Hiro just smirked. "Come on Aya, like I would die becasue of a couple of soidlers!" Hiro said, and Aya looked at him. She had some tears falling out of her eyes, but Hiro wiped them off of her face. "I'll try to stay alive for you okay?" Hiro said, and Aya nodded. "A-Alright. I'm a bit tired.." She said, and Hiro turned to Kos. "Kos! Do we have a bedroom with one bed for Aya?" Kos nodded. "Someone lead Aya to the bedrooms." A woman Rebellion soilder stood foward. "I will sir." She said, and Kos smiled. "Alright, take Aya to the bedroom and let her rest."

"Follow me." Aya followed the young woman. Hiro smiled when she went down the hallway to the bedroom. "Hey Hiro, what are you going to do now?" Kadaj asked the young blonde Seraph, who shrugged. "I still need to talk to Yuffie, but I think she wants to talk to me at night." Hiro said, and Kadaj nodded. "Alright. Well, we are probably going to go hang around in the lobby room. You want to come?" Kadaj asked, and Hiro shook his head. "I need to do a couple of things first.."

_Later that night._

"So that is what happened between you and Yuffie that one night.." Arxen said. Hiro has been hanging with Arxen, Cloud, Vincent, Cid, Tiamatt, and Sephiroth. Hiro first had to call Reeve and get the army around early in the morning. Then he had to summon Arista to tell them his plan. _Then _he had to tell the Rebellion's what to do. Now, he was telling them what happened between Yuffie and him at that final night. "Yea..I was way to..." Hiro couldn't finish since Tiamatt finished for him. "Scared?" Tiamatt mocked, and Hiro glared at his sister. "Shut up. I almost had enough with you saying I'm to scared to do anything like that." Hiro said, giving her a death glare. "You wanna go punk?" Tiamatt gave him the same death glare, but Sephiroth broke it up. "Enough. Tiamatt, you were scared when we-" Tiamatt covered his mouth. "Don't..you..dare-" And Hiro gasped.

"You two...NO WAY!!" Hiro yelled out, and Tiamatt quickly covered his mouth. "Yea..Tiamatt had to think about it.." Tiamatt covered both of their mouths. "I swear to God if you say one more word I will kill the both of you understand!?" Tiamatt wasn't serious about killing them. But she was serious of giving them a injury. "Yes Mam.." Sephiroth and Hiro said, looking down. It was silent until Hiro broke it. "Thanks for giving me nightmares for life Seph.." Tiamatt jumped up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Hiro quickly jumped up. Tiamatt did the same thing, but Hiro quickly put his hands infront of him. "I want to go visit Aya." Hiro knew this was probably the best defense he had. Even though he really wanted to see the teal-haired girl. Tiamatt settled down. "Alright..just don't mention IT again.."

Hiro walked into the room that Aya was sleeping in. She was knocked out pretty much. Hiro thought she looked beautiful in her sleeping form. Hiro walked over to her, and sat down near her. "Aya.." He was whispering it, making sure that she wouldn't wake up. "I..am confused between you and Yuffie. I don't know who to choose." Hiro whispered, and the sleeping girl didn't move. She was laying straight up on her back. "Aya. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. Thank you." Hiro said quietly. "And..I know you may hate this, even though you are asleep.." Hiro lowered his face down to her level. "I..want to make the choice tonight if I can try.." Hiro said. "But..if I choose her..I.." He finished his sentence by placing his lips against hers.

_What's going on? _Aya thought. _Some force woke me up..might as well see what it is- _She opened her eyes to see Hiro himself. _Wait..he is..kissing me!? _She pratically screamed in her mind. Hiro's eyes were closed, and Aya kept her's open. The kiss was sweet. Hiro thought the kiss was soft, and her lips were sweet. Aya thought Hiro's were soft as well, and she just had to close her eyes. _This has to be a dream..he loves Yuffie..not me. Why is he kissing me? Is it because he feels bad about that incident? I don't know. _Aya thought. Hiro stopped, and Aya quickly acted like she was asleep. Hiro smiled. "Maybe..that could be your real first kiss, if you were awake.." Hiro whispered, standing up. _Now to go see Yuffie. _

He walked out of the room, and closed the door. Aya sat up, and she touched her lips. "Why did he do that?" Aya asked herself.

_Roof_

"Jeez it took you so long!" Yuffie joked, and Hiro sighed. "Sorry, had to do something first." Yuffie was sitting down, since her fear of airships. "This airship is pretty strange, I won't throw up for some reason. It flys so smoothly." Yuffie said, and Hiro nodded. "Yea. The RL is one of a kind." Hiro said, and Yuffie giggled. "So are you." She said, surprising him. "What do you mean I'm one of a kind?" Hiro asked her. "Face it Hiro. You are probably the only nice guy in the world nowadays. Besides Arxen of course." Yuffie said. "Yea, the world has changed." Hiro said, shrugging. "Yea. Anyway, have you given any thought to the leader of Wutai postion?" Yuffie asked, and Hiro shook his head.

"Like I already told you, you would make a better leader then me." Hiro said. "Hiro, listen to me. My father contacted me today while you were out. Apparently, all of Wutai wants you to be the leader." Yuffie said, and Hiro gasped. "What?" Hiro said in shock. "Yea. Besides.." Yuffie blushed a bit. "You..would have to marry a Kisaragi to be leader..so..you could marry me.." Yuffie said, grabbing Hiro's hand. Hiro blushed as well. "Yuffie..." Hiro didnt' know what to say. "Hiro. Like I said before, I want to start over. I want to be with you forever. If we get married, we can have children, and you could be a father." Yuffie said, and surprised Hiro. "Umm..Yuffie, isn't it a bit soon that we talk about having kids?" Hiro asked the ninja, who blushed even redder. "Sorry.."

Their was silence between them, and Hiro sighed. "I can't believe that tomorrow is the day I fight Void." Hiro said, and Yuffie smiled. "I can't believe that you have become this strong." Yuffie giggled, and Hiro smiled. "Well..." Hiro couldn't say anything. He was to embarrassed. "Hiro, your blushing!" Yuffie said, and Hiro glared at her. "Yea, so are you!" Yuffie turned her head. "Yea..you're right." Yuffie said. Yuffie looked up to the sky, and smiled. "There are so many stars out tonight!" Yuffie said, and Hiro looked up. "Yea.." Hiro said. "They're so beautiful!" Yuffie giggled. "Not as beautiful as you though." Hiro said, and Yuffie blushed again. "Thanks.." She said. "They look like materia!" _No surprise there. _Hiro thought. "Yuffie, I have a important question." Hiro just had to ask this. It had bothered him since the day he and Yuffie started to date. "Yea?"

"What do you love more, me or materia?"

"I...don't know!" Yuffie said. Hiro, thinking that it was a game, decided to play along. "What? You chose materia over me? How could you Yuffie!" Hiro said, standing up. "But Hiro..materia is just so beautiful! But I love you too!" Yuffie said, and Hiro shook his head. "It's to late for that Yuffie. You have made your choice. I guess we are through. I'm leaving you." Hiro said, about to walk off the deck back to the bridge, but gasped when Yuffie grabbed him. "Hiro I love you more then anythng!!" Yuffie said, and Hiro noticed tears in her eyes. "Wait..Yuffie.." Hiro then realized that Yuffie joked around with him until Hiro said that they were through. She must of thought he was serious. "I'll do anything for you! Please don't leave me!" Yuffie cried, and Hiro just stood there. "Y-Yuffie.." He was about to stop her, but Yuffie let go of him. "I love you more then materia! Here, I'll prove it!"

Yuffie took all the materia she had, and she turned to the edge of the deck. Hiro's eyes widened, surprised by what she was about to do. She dropped all the materia off the ship, and she turned to Hiro. "See? I'll e-even give up all the materia I have for you!" Yuffie said, tears falling from her face. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Please don't leave me all alone Hiro.." She said, and Hiro hugged her back. "Yuffie..you really do love me alot huh?" Hiro asked her, and Yuffie nodded. "Y-Yes, more then anything!" Yuffie said, and Hiro smiled. "Yuffie, I was joking about leaving you." Yuffie stopped, and she looked up at him. Her expression turned into a angered one. "What?! I threw all that mate-" But she was cut off when Hiro kissed her. She was surprised, but she closed her eyes. She couldn't help but give into him.

Hiro stopped, and he smiled. "Besides..." Hiro pulled out a single materia from her back pocket. "You still have one." Hiro said, and Yuffie gasped. "I.." She couldn't say anything, since she was a bit tounge tied. Hiro couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Yuffie, you don't have to prove your love to me. I already know that you love me." Hiro said, and he hugged her. "Yuffie, I understand that you love me alot. You don't have to prove it to me, just don't cheat on me." Hiro said, and Yuffie smiled as Hiro held her close. "I will protect you from everything. Especially from Void." Hiro said. "Umm. Hiro can we sit down? I'm getting a bit sick..." Yuffie admitted, and Hiro gasped. "Oh! Right, sorry." Hiro said. They both sat down beside each other, and they held hands.

A couple of minutes passed, then Hiro noticed Yuffie had her eyes close. Yuffie then let go of Hiro's hand, and she held both of them together. She looked like she was praying. "Umm..Yuffie? Whats up?" Hiro asked the ninja, who smiled. "_Hoshi ni negai o." _She said, her eyes still closed. Hiro was a bit confused by her words, what did she mean? "What does '_Hoshi ni negai o_' mean?" Hiro asked Yuffie, who giggled. "When you wish upon a star. I'm making a wish." Yuffie explained. "Really? Thats what it means?" Yuffie nodded. "What star are you wishing on?" Yuffie opened her eyes, and she pointed towards the sky. "That one." Hiro looked up. "Umm..what one? There are millons." Hiro said, and Yuffie sighed. "It is the brightess one in the sky. It is pretty big too." Yuffie said, and Hiro then saw the star. It was a very bright star, and it was exactly infront of them pretty much. "This is the same star I use to make wishes on as a little girl." Yuffie explained. "It is pretty big and bright.." Hiro said, looking at the star. Yuffie went back to her prayer stance.

"So what kinda wish are you making?"

"Hiro I am not telling you! It won't come true!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Yuffie, tell me!"

"No, it won't come true for the last time!" Yuffie said, and Hiro sighed. "Whatever. Might as well make one too." Hiro said, looking at the star. He closed his eyes, and he thought up a wish. _I wish..that everything will be peaceful after the battle with Void. _Hiro thought, and he sighed, getting Yuffie's attention. "Whats the matter?" Yuffie asked, and Hiro shook his head. "I was just thinking about something after I made a wish." Hiro told her. "Oh." Yuffie was afraid to ask him what it was he was thinking. She didn't want to get into any trouble with him. "Hey Yuffie." Yuffie looked at Hiro, who was smiling. "You should grow your hair out." Hiro said, and Yuffie gasped. "What? Why? Don't you-" Before she could say anything, Hiro cut her off. "I love it. I just wonder what you would look like with it long." Hiro said, and Yuffie blushed a bit. "O-Oh. Well, I can grow it out for you.." Yuffie said, and Hiro smiled. "Thank you Yuffie." Hiro said, and Yuffie continued to blush.

After a couple of minutes of more silence, Yuffie put her head on Hiro's shoulder. "Tonight is a really beautiful night. It's to bad I'm tired." Yuffie said, and Hiro allowed her to place her head on him. "Yea. I'm a bit worn out too." Yuffie yawned, and Hiro couldn't help but smile. "I think we should get to bed." Hiro said, and Yuffie shook her head. "I want to sleep out here tonight.." She said, and Hiro's smile faded. Then it returned. "Well, you can fall asleep, then I can put you into bed when you are asleep, okay?" Hiro said, and Yuffie smiled. "Yea..that would be nice." Yuffie said. "Good night.." She said, and she gave Hiro a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Yuffie." Hiro said, and she laid her head on Hiro's shoulder again. Hiro still sat there, and watched as the ninja went to sleep on his shoulder. Hiro laid his own head on Yuffie's head, but softly so it wouldn't disturb her. "I love you Yuffie Kisaragi.." He thought she was asleep, and that she couldn't hear that, but was surprised.

"I love you too Hiro Aoyama.."

_Tiamatt_

Tiamatt read the journal that Hiro left out for her, and she couldn't believe all the good things Dr.Dexel has said about her. Then she read the last page, and she felt incredibly sad that the man who has considered her a granddaughter has died. But then she noticed what Hiro wrote, and gasped.

_I love you too Grandpa! I promise, I will defeat Void for you! I know Tiamatt loves you alot too, she just has problems..well..to express her emotions alot. _

_Your grandson, _

_Hiro Aoyama._

Tiamatt smirked a bit, and she took a pen from his desk, and wrote a little note on the journal.

_I love you as well. And I will help Hiro defeat Void. I do love you like family, since you would always help me and take care of me when I was at Shinra. And brat, don't tempt me to beat you up.._

_Your granddaughter,_

_Tiamatt._

Tiamatt put the book down, and sighed. "I'll get the brat after the battle with Void." Tiamatt told herself, walking out of the room. When she left, a strange mist appeared near the desk. A hand came out of it, and it picked up the book. The mist cleared, and a old man was standing there, reading the last page. The old man looked up, tears and a smile on his face. Elsewhere, where Hiro and Tiamatt were, a voice said in their heads: _"Thank you..for..everything..." _The old man put the book back down, and he disappeared. Hiro and Tiamatt, who were in completely different places, smiled. _You're welcome. _They both thought at the same time, feeling as though the oldman could still hear them.

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	64. This is War

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

Hiro placed on his new blue jacket, along with a black shirt underneath. He put on the new black sneakers, and he tied them very tight. After that, he stood up, and looked in the mirror. His hair was falling freely, and it was straight. His eyes had a serious look, a very determined one. His scar was still there, and Hiro ignored it. "I suppose today is the day.." Hiro muttered to himself. He grabbed _Nagareboshi _and strapped it to his left side. He opened a box, and there was a couple of items in there. "Never worn these before, might as well do it now." Hiro took out two fingerless gloves, and he placed them on. He took out a necklace, which was given to him by Zek and the others when he was a kid. It was a gold necklace, and it had two swords crossing each other. He placed it on his neck, and smiled. He dugged through the box to find a ring, that was given to him by Cloud and Tifa. It was a ring with a ingraved image in it. The image was of two knights fighting, and Hiro placed ito n his left ring finger. He looked through a bit more, and he found another item.

It was another ring, but this was given to him by Yuffie. On the inside of it, it said: _Hiro, I love you more then anyone! _Hiro smiled, and he placed it on his right ring finger. He sighed when looking at himself in the mirror. "I'll just do this.." Hiro took off the ring Yuffie gave him, and he took out a chain. Hiro made it into a necklace, and he placed it around his neck. He hid it in his shirt, and Hiro smiled a bit. "Well, might as well go-" But Hiro was stopped by a voice. "What are you doing?" Hiro turned around to see Ziran and Sana. "Oh, just wearing a couple of things that I never wore before." Hiro said, and Ziran was busy looking out his outfit to care. "You shouldn't go to battle like that. It isn't a Seraph's style." Ziran joked around, and Hiro narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about style old man?" Hiro asked and that made Sana laugh. "How about I make him something?" Sana asked her husband. "Why not?" Ziran said.

"Wait, won't this take awhile?" Hiro asked, but Sana shook her head. "No, I am very quick with regular clothing. I can enchant it for you." Sana said. "You see Hiro, Sana worked on everyone's clothing and armor back during the war. That is where I met her and fell in love with her. She is a very beautiful Seraph." Ziran explained, but sounding like a suck-up for the last comment. Sana sighed. "I am not going to do anything special for you unless Hiro wins the fight." Sana said, and that made Hiro blush. "W-What do you-" But Ziran sighed. "It's nothing dirty Hiro, we would-" Hiro cut him off. "No, I don't want to know." Hiro said, and Ziran shook his head. Sana giggled. "Well, I guess I should enchant them. Now, stand still. It will change the look of the clothes.." Sana said, placing her hand on Hiro's chest. Her hands glew white, and it made Hiro's body to shine. "Close your eyes." Hiro closed his eyes.

A couple of minutes passed. "Okay, you can open them." Sana said. Hiro opened his eyes, and somehow, he felt incredibly lighter. "Look in the mirror." Hiro turned to the mirror and was surprised. His jacket wasn't just a jacket anymore, it was more like a long cloak. (Sort of like Nero's from DMC4.) His black shirt was still the same. His pants were a bit different, turning to a dark blue color.. His sneakers made a improvement. The design changed, making lines go straight up, and they felt way lighter. "Wow." Hiro said. "The cloak can change if you want it to." Sana said, and Hiro shook his head. "Nah, I like it." Hiro said, turning to Sana. He hugged her, and she hugged back. "Thank you Sana." Hiro thanked the woman. "You better win." Hiro smirked. "I will." Hiro let go of her, and he walked up to Ziran. He held out his hand, and Ziran shook his hand. "Good luck. Oh, and you may need this." Ziran handed him _Mirs._ "Thanks." Hiro said, and he walked out of the room. Ziran and Sana smiled at each other, then disappeared.

Hiro walked out of the room, and he strapped _Mirs _to his right side. He walked down the hallway, and he saw Tiamatt, who was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed. "I have been waiting for you." Tiamatt said, opening her eyes, they widened at the sight of Hiro's new outfit. "What the hell? When did you get those clothes?" Tiamatt asked, and Hiro smirked. "Sana got them for me. I look pretty good right?" Hiro said, and Tiamatt sighed. "Hiro, that cloak could get in your way during the fight..." Tiamatt said, and Hiro nodded. "Yea, but I'll be able to take care of myself. Cloak or not." Hiro said, and Tiamatt sighed again, but this one was deeper. "If you get yourself killed out there, then it is the end of the world AND the end of the Lifestream. So you better be careful." Tiamatt said, and Hiro nodded.

They both walked into the bridge, and everyone looked towards them. "Wow. Hiro, you really look like a man now." Aeris said, and Hiro blushed, and he put his hand on the back of his head. He smiled. "Thank you Aeris.." Hiro said, a bit embarrssed. Tiamatt cleared her throat, and Hiro gasped. "Oh right.." Hiro quickly turned to serious. "Anyway. Today is the day everyone. Today is the day we fight Void's army." Hiro explained, sounding completely serious. Yuffie watched him, and she blushed at the sight of the man she loved so much. He use to be childish, fun-loving, curious, and kind boy. Now, he was a serious, kind, and incredible man. Aya was also thinking the same thing as she watched him while she was beside Ara and Kadai. Arxen was standing near Cloud and the others, in a new outfit. He wore a black shirt, with a black cloak. He had black pants on, and black sneakers. He had some red on the cloak, making some lines and circles. Aya also changed her outfit, having a dress almost exactly like her mother's.

"Today is the day for victory. Today, we fight for our familes, our friends, and all the innocent beings out there in this world. Today, we fight the greatest force known to us. We are fighting for this world, and the living people. But that is not only what we are fighting for. We are fighting for the Lifestream, and all the love ones that passed away. If Void wins this fight, everyone down there will become demons. If he wins, then everything is lost. It may seem as though we are fighting a impossible battle that we can not win. But those who think that is wrong! Void may be the God of Demons, but he has weaknesses. Demons may be stronger then us, but we have things that they lack! Love, friendship, and courage. All they have is bloodlust, lust, envy, pride, and many more evil things! With all those things in are arsenal, we can win. We may need some weapons, but we can still be the hell out of those bastards. We can beat them! You all can beat them, you just got to believe in yourselfs! The reason I am saying this is because I know some of you have doubt in yourselfs. But don't! You have the three things demons lack! So we can win! Today, ladies and gentlemen, we fight the demons. Today, we send those bastards back to hell!"

Tiamatt was surprised by Hiro's speech. He sounded like a true adult then. She smiled. _You have grown up. I guess you have matured into a true adult over the last couple of months._ Cheers were heard from the Rebellion soilders. "I heard that too." On the screen, which was a total shock to Hiro, was Reeve, who was smiling. Roars were heard from behind him. "Right now we are closing up on the gate. I heard you begin your speech, so I guess I just had to let all of these soilders hear the great Seraph speak." Reeve explained. Hiro smiled a bit. "Well, what I said was true. We can beat the bastards! Am I right?" Hiro asked the crew, who's response was to cheer. "That's right!" Hiro exclamied, his mouth in a huge smile. Tiamatt then sighed mentally. _Well, you still have some areas to improve. _

"Hiro." Hiro turned to see Kos, who had his arms crossed. "We are outside of the gate, what do you want us to do?" Kos asked. Everyone remained silent for Hiro's command. Hiro smirked a bit. "Land the ship a bit far from here and then let the soilders off. I want Avalance and the Remnants to get off with me." Hiro explained, surprising Kos. "We're in the air Hiro." Kos said, and Hiro nodded. "I know." Tiamatt though, knew what he wanted to do. "You want to use one of the boards that you heard about from Vincent right?" Tiamatt asked her brother, who nodded. "Yea! Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to." Hiro said, and Tiamatt nodded. "I'll fly down. " Tiamatt said. "Well, let's go." Hiro said, and he turned to all the soliders. "Remember my words." Hiro said, and everyone nodded.

Hiro walked to the deck of the ship, and all of Avalance followed him. Kadaj, Ara, Kadai, and Yazoo decided to go along with Hiro, but Loz stayed. "I hate those things!" Were his exact words. Aya was going too, but Tiamatt said she would carry her down. Hiro let her use _Spirtius. _"So, when should we jump off?" Arxen asked Hiro, who sighed. "Hold on." Hiro turned to the others, and closed his eyes. "I am going to ask you once. Only once. This is your only chance to back out. So who here is going to stay behind?" Hiro asked. No one said anything, and Cloud spoke up. "We will never go back. We are with you till the end." Cloud said, and Tifa nodded. "Cloud is right. We will never go back." Tifa said. Zack smiled. "This is the last big battle I will ever be in, so you expect me to go back? I bet Sephiroth is thinking the same thing!" Sephiroth nodded. "Yea. And this.." He took a look at Tiamatt. "May be my final moments with you." He said, and Hiro didn't actually give him a warning, or a threat.

"I won't go back either." Kadaj said. "I am going to make up for what I did to you a year ago." Ara nodded in agreement. "I have only known you for a while, but you are one of my best friends. I am not going back." Ara said, and Kadai smirked. "Ahh, what the hell, we love ya Hiro. Like family." Kadai said, and Yazoo smirked as well. "I have to say, these last couple of months with you have been..rather intresting." Zek smiled. "Hiro, you know I will always be there for you. This is the last time we will probably see each other for a while." Zek said, and Xen chuckled. "I need one final battle before I rest. Besides, I need to help my student..or should I say, master." Hiro's eyes snapped open at that comment. "What?" He was shocked. "Hiro, you are stronger then I am. I guess I should consider you a master." Xen explained, smiling. "Really? Thanks Xen." Hiro said, and Xen nodded. "_Hai sensei._" Xen couldn't resist.

"You know that we are always with you." Barret said, as Hiro looked at Avalance. "Yea. I know you all will be by my side. It is to bad that Cid had to miss out." Hiro replied, and Vincent sighed. "The old man wanted to pilot this ship, so I doubt he really cares." Vincent explained. "That is very true." Red agreed. "Hey buddy." Hiro looked at Arxen, who smirked. "You still going to come to that training spot when we are done with this?" Arxen asked. "I wouldn't miss it." Hiro explained. "Yea right, I'm sure you would. Probably to go make out with Yuffie or something." Arxen mocked. "Shut up Arxen!" Hiro said, blushing a bit. Yuffie also blushed. "Anyway.." Hiro's face was still red, but he turned to Aya. "Aya. Are you sure you want to come? I don't want you to die.." Hiro said, but Aya shook her head. "I will always be by your side too Hiro." Aya said, and Hiro smiled. "Alright." He said, and he turned to Yuffie. "Yuffie.." He began, but she cut him off. "You already know my answer." Yuffie said, and Hiro smirked. "Alright.." Hiro then turned to Tiamatt. "I already know your answer." Hiro said, and Tiamatt nodded. "Anyway, I think we should be going..." Hiro said, and to everyone's surprise, he jumped off before anyone else did.

"Stupid brat.."

While Hiro glided through the air with his board, he saw a couple of demons. They were bird like, almost identical to Rapps, the monster he fought three years ago. They were black and red in color. "First victims!" Hiro said, taking out _Nagareboshi. _He slashed the air, making a couple of light waves. The waves slashed through the demons, making green blood pour from their wounds. Hiro smirked, and he kept gliding downwards. All of a sudden, a red dragon appeared beside him. Aya was on her back. "Damn it brat, why the hell did you just jump off? Couldn't you wait!?" Tiamatt asked, and Hiro shook his head. "You know how long I have been waiting for this." Hiro said, and Tiamatt flashed her teeth. "I know but you scared us." Tiamatt said, and Aya nodded in agreement. "You did Hiro.." She said.

"Sorry. But look, we are almost to the gr- Holy...crap.."

Thousands of demons were infront of the gate, and Hiro was shocked. "Damn, I didn't know Void would release this much at a time. That bastard." Hiro said, as he landed a couple of miles away from the spot. Tiamatt was down on the ground, and Aya got off of her back. Tiamatt transformed back, and she sighed. "Well, we might as well w-" But she was cut off by a voice. "Hiro! Come here!" Hiro turned and saw Reeve, and a lot of soilders behind him. Hiro ran towards him, and Aya took her chance. "Tiamatt. I need to tell you something important." Aya said, and Tiamatt turned to her. "What is it?" Tiamatt asked, and Aya blushed a great deal. "Well..Hiro kissed me the other night when I was asleep. I woke up, and I saw him..." She said, and Tiamatt's eyes widened. "What? He did?" Tiamatt was surprised, and Aya nodded. "I-I don't want to talk to him right now, so I'm just going to wait.." Tiamatt nodded. "I would, you don't want anything distracting him right now." Right when she said that, the rest of the gang arrived.

"How many soilders do we have Reeve?" Hiro asked, and Reeve sighed. "Over ten thousand. I'm sorry Hiro, but that is all I could get.." Reeve said, but Hiro shook his head. "No, that's fine. The Rebellion has over ten thousand, so that makes twenty thousand." Hiro said, and Reeve nodded. "Thank god. But, what about the Light Warriors?" Hiro sighed. "Well, they haven't contacted me yet, so I have to wait. But anyway, I want you to go get the Turks. We need all the help we can get." Hiro said, noticing the Rebellion soliders coming. "What about air fleets? I got about five airships with weapons-" Hiro cut him off. "Yea, thats fine. Cid is operating the sky battle. I got ground. Now, I suggest you go on." Hiro said, and Reeve nodded. Reeve then got into a truck, and drived off. Hiro then decided to look at the scenrey of the battle. "Tiamatt, mind helping me get a better look?" Tiamatt nodded, and she transformed into her dragon form. She flew over to him, and Hiro grabbed her hands. She gripped his, and they flew up into the air.

"Damn." That was all Hiro could say as he noticed what happened to the plains. It was now a wasteland. "I guess we should begin." Hiro said, and Tiamatt flew back down. She transformed back, and Hiro sighed. "All soliders, get into postion!"

_A hour later, after preperation and getting into postion._

Hiro stood infront of the armies, one of his swords drawn. He held it out infront of the armies, meaning not to move. "Wait till my signal.." Hiro said, and everyone was tense. The soliders were very tense, holding onto their guns. Everyone had their weapons out, and Hiro stood there, waiting for the right moment. The wind blew, and Hiro's cloak was flying with the wind. Everything was silent, besides the demons growling and roaring. Hiro took a good look at the demons, seeing if any of Void's personal servents were with them. He didn't see anyone, so he ignored the feeling he was having that someone would appear. "Alright..." Hiro muttered to himself, preperaing to charge. Everyone was now getting very, very, very tense. Some people were crying a bit, some were breathing deeply, some were praying. Hiro then raised his sword, _Nagareboshi_, and slashed the air.

"CHARGE!!!!!!!"

Everyone charged, shooting was heard. The demons also charged, and Hiro was infront. "You..will...die!!!!" Hiro screamed, slashing the first wave of demons with his sword. He took out his other blade, _Mirs_, and began to slash the demons. He made sure he wasn't surrounded. That would cause him to be injuried badly. Hiro stabbed the first demon, and another was coming up. Hiro quickly slashed it up into the air, and he did a roundhouse kick, sending it far back. Hiro then stabbed the demon again with his other sword, pushing it off with the blade as well. Two other demons charged, and Hiro sighed. "You all are getting annoying!" Hiro said, and he made a tornado to get rid of the annoying 'pest'.

Tiamatt was having a easy time. All she did was slash the demons, and they would fall. "You all are patheic." She said, spitting fire out at the group of demons infront of her. Cloud was right behind her, so he talked to her. "You think Void is planning something? A trap? A trick?" He asked, and Tiamatt nodded. "I'm sure. You know Void." Tiamatt said, and Cloud chuckled. "Not as much as Hiro knows him." Tiamatt nodded in agreement. "Hiro should know way more about him then we do. I mean, Void was inside of him." Cloud slashed a demon running up to him, and he cracked his neck. "You should know Jenova more then any of us." Cloud said, and Tiamatt nodded. "I'm afraid I do." Tiamatt said, and Cloud nodded. "But the good thing is, you could hold her back. So that makes you way stronger then her."

Arxen was having a bit fun with the demons, stabbing the two of them with his double swrod. "Wow, this is way to easy." Arxen said, throwing them both up into the air. Two more came his way, and Arxen stabbed the earth, making it shake a bit. The demons fell, and Arxen took his chance to attack. He charged, and killed the demons easily. "Patheic." He muttered. Kadaj, Kadai, Ara, Yazoo, and Aya were fighting together. "Damn Aya, I had no idea that you were _this _good at magic." Kadai said, and Aya giggled a bit. "I'm a Maiden after all, and with my friends, I feel that I could do better then even a Cetra." Aya replied, and Ara laughed a bit. "Is our Aya getting a bit full of herself?" Ara asked, but was cut off when a demon was about to stab her. "Stop!" Aya casted the spell at the demon, making it freeze. Aya then slashed the demon with the tiny blades at the end of _Spirtius_, making it shirek. Kadaj took his chance, and killed the demon with one slash. "Thanks Aya. Thanks Kadaj.." Ara said, and Arxen appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"You all okay?" Arxen asked, and Kadaj nodded. "Yea. We just had a problem, but we took care of it." Kadaj said, and Arxen nodded. "Alright, just a bit worried." Arxen said, but quickly blocked another attack, which was aimed at Aya and Kadai. "Thank you Mr.Arxen.." Aya thanked the guy she didn't really know that well, but he smiled. "Just call me Arxen. Jeez, I've known you for awhile, so you mind calling me that?" Arxen joked, and Aya nodded. "Sorry Arxen.." Aya said, and Arxen sighed. "I know somethings about you Aya. Like you have a crush on Hiro." Arxen explained, and Aya gasped. "H-Ho-" But she was cut off by Arxen. "Look, we don't have time to chat. We have to fight." Arxen said, and Aya nodded. "Yea, you're right."

Hiro dodged another attack by a demon. He then slashed it's throat, making green blood spill from the wound. "Something tells me that all these are just a distraction." Hiro muttered to himself. "I wonder where those demons knights are?" Hiro wondered when Void would be sending out his greatest soilders. "Who knows." Hiro said, slashing another demon. "He is to powerful!" A demon cried, and Hiro smirked. "Why don't we take him on, all of us?" Another said, and Hiro continued to smirk. "Great idea! I always have wanted to taste a Seraph's blood!" A demon cried in excitement, and Hiro laughed. "You all want to take me on?" Hiro asked, pointing his sword in a random direction. "Look, this is not where you all belong. I'm sending you all back to hell." Hiro said, removing _Mirs_ from it's sheath. "So, even if you all take me on, one way or another," Hiro pointed his swords at the demons. "you all will go back to hell."

The demons snapped, and charged for Hiro, who was ready for them. Tiamatt turned and saw what was about to happen, so she tried to get to Hiro. Sephiroth stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "Let him do this." Sephiroth said simply, and Tiamatt glared at him. "You're going to let my brother die?!" Tiamatt yelled at him, but Sephiroth chuckled. "Tiamatt, he isn't five anymore. He could easily take out that many demons. See?" Sephiroth pointed his sword towards Hiro's direction. Tiamatt decided to look, and was a bit surprised by the sight. Hiro already had alot of the demons down, dead. Hiro slashed to the left, the right, anywhere where he could kill a demon. He dodged all the attacks, even the ones coming behind him. "See?" Sephiroth smirked a bit. Tiamatt sighed. "Sorry Seph, I just was worried that he would die. I don't want that to happen. I was just being protective of him.." Tiamatt apoligized to the One Winged Angel, who nodded. "I understand."

Hiro killed another demon, not even breaking a sweat. The demons were weak anyway. Then Hiro noticed a couple of demons above him, and Hiro took his chance. He noticed one charging at him, and Hiro jumped up on it's head, then jumping up into the air. He slashed the first demon in half, and the other one was sliced vertically. The last one was stabbed, and Hiro got it's body off of his sword by swinging the blade again. Hiro looked down to see more demons. "Geez, you all don't know when to give up, do you?" Hiro sighed, and he threw _Mirs _down on the ground. It stabbed a demon, and Hiro landed on the sword. He used his Seraph powers to balance himself on the pommel of the blade. "Come on." Hiro taunted the demons, who charged at him. Hiro jumped off the pommel, and attacked the demons.

He removed _Mirs _from the earth, and started to attack fast, killing all of the demons easily. He sighed when he noticed there was still more. "So I guess I have to keep going huh?" Hiro muttered, but stopped when he noticed something, something very strange. Then Hiro laughed, surprising the demons. "I see. So that is what Void was doing. Trying to trick me. To bad Void, I came prepared." Hiro said, ignoring the rest of the demons. He was about to walk over to the strange thing he saw, but the demons growled. Hiro sighed. His eyes turned white, and he glared at the demons. "Get out of my way." Hiro said, slashing the air once with _Nagareboshi_, making a giant light wave. It destroyed all of the demons, surprising everyone around him. Tiamatt was the most surprised, but stopped when she noticed what Hiro was staring at. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She yelled. "What is it Tia?" Sephiroth asked, and Tiamatt pointed up at the hill behind the gate.

There was a strange item stuck into the ground. It was a red orb, with a black rod holding it up. "What the hell is that?" Barret asked. "It is a demon relic. It summons weak demons all the time, non-stop. Void was trying to exhaust us." Tiamatt growled, and Hiro chuckled. "Good thinking Void." Hiro admitted, jumping up near the orb. "But not good enough." He destroyed the orb with one slash, making a giant explosion. He luckily jumped off the cliff, landing infront of Avalance. The Remnants appeared near him, and so did Tiamatt and the others. "Now, prepare for Void's personal soilders.." Hiro muttered. The Rebellion and WRO soilders prepared their guns. "Remember those demons I fought before Tia?" Hiro asked, and Tiamatt nodded. "Yea."

All of a sudden, one of the armored demons appeared out of the gate. More of them started to appear, and they walked slowly towards them. Hiro sighed, and he prepared his weapons. "You guys better be ready, these demons are a pain to kill." Hiro admitted, and he cracked his neck by just moving it. "Soilders, Kadai, Ara, Yazoo, Barret, and Vincent. Since you guys have guns, you have to aim for a certain spot on their armor. Lance soilder's weak spot is it's right shoulder, while the sword's is the head. Understand? Everyone with a close range weapon, you all will have to weaken the armor, then kill them. This battle is about to get nasty." Hiro explained. "Anyone want to turn back?"

No one answered, and Hiro smirked. "Thought so." Hiro chuckled a bit, then he looked up at the demons. "Alright, go!" Hiro commanded the soilders, who began shooting. "Cloud, Arxen, Sephiroth, Tiamatt, Kadai, and Kadaj, come with me!" Hiro said, charging at the demons. They prepared their weapons, and Hiro slashed the demon's chest, causing blood to pour from them. A sword demon knight appeared, but Tiamatt sliced it's head off quickly. "Do I need any other pointers?" Tiamatt asked, and Hiro nodded. "Yea. Don't let your guard down. If you do it once, you may not come back alive. But I seriously doubt these things can kill _you_." Hiro said, and Tiamatt laughed. "I have to agree with you." Arxen appeared beside Hiro, and he stabbed two demons with both of his blades. "These demons are annoying Hiro." Arxen told his best friend, who nodded. "Of course they are. I feel kinda sorry for Kadai, since she uses two guns, but I need someone like that up here."

Kadai appeared beside of Arxen, and she glared at Hiro. "Why in the hell did you tell me to come up here!?" Kadai yelled at Hiro, but she shot at the demons coming from the gate. "Well, I needed-" Hiro couldn't answer that when Kadaj appeared beside of Kadai, slicing a demon's head off. "Kadai, be more careful." Kadaj told his sister, who glared at him. "Shut up!" She said, and Hiro sighed. "Listen, Kadaj, you defend Kadai while she shoots. Alright, problem solved!" Hiro said, charging quickly towards the gate, but he stopped. "Tiamatt, hold this for me." Hiro said, holding out _Mirs_, and it's sheath. "What? Why me?" She asked, and Hiro smiled. "Isn't it obivous?" Hiro asked, and Tiamatt sighed. She took the sword and the sheath. "I need a free hand for a little trick I did on these demons a day ago." Hiro said, and Tiamatt sighed. "Go on. We'll take care of things over here. Just don't get yourself killed." Tiamatt told him, and Hiro nodded. "I won't die here, promise."

Hiro then teleported near the gate, where the demons looked at him. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Hiro asked, and the lance demon knights prepared. "A couple of brainless demons trying to invade Gaia? I guess I should take care of that." Hiro said, and the lance demons charged. Hiro jumped, and some of the lance demons hit each other. Hiro threw _Nagareboshi _down on the ground, making a light wave to hit the demons. Two of the lance demon knights flew up into the air and tried to get Hiro, but Hiro grabbed the two lances, and flipped them to make him wield them. He then stabbed the two demon knights, and he began to repeatly stab them like he did before. After doing it a couple of times, he pushed them to a random area filled with demons, making them kill the demons that were in the way. Hiro appeared back on the ground, and he removed his sword.

More of the demon knights attacked, but Hiro dodged the first attack and kicked the demon somewhere away from him. The second attack he dodged, then he slashed the demon's right arm, removing it. Hiro grabbed the hand of the right arm, and he swung it at the head of the demon. It connected with alot of force, making the demon fly. The hand began to react on it's own, so Hiro threw it back in a random direction. The third attack he dodged, and he appeared behind the demon. Hiro then dropped kicked it in the face, sending him flying into other demons. More of the demons attacked again, and Hiro casted spells at them. After killing the demons with mixtures of Lighting, Fire, Ice, and Earth, more of the demons were about to attack. "Damn it." Hiro muttered, apparently annoyed by the demons. "Come on guys, appear already!" Hiro yelled.

All of a sudden, a blue wind killed the demons on the right side of Hiro, and a green wind killed the demons on the left side of Hiro. A storm of red knives killed the demons infront of him, and a white tornado killed the demons behind him. The mixture of the colors appeared infront of him, and there was Keigo, Kuni, Samad, and Arista.

"Sorry we're late!"

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	65. The War Rages On

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o**_

"Damn it Keigo it took you long enough!" Hiro said, and Keigo sighed. "Sorry Sir Hiro, we had a couple of delays." Keigo didn't mention that the real reason is because of a little incident that happened down in the Lifestream. "Whatever, but is this it?" Hiro asked, and Arista laughed. "Sir Hiro, you actually think we would come here unprepared? All you got to do is snap your fingers, and the rest of the army will appear." Arista explained, and Hiro laughed. "Whatever, but I'll try it." Hiro said, placing his sword in his left hand so he could snap fingers with his right hand. Hiro had trouble snapping fingers with his left hand. He never knew why, but right now wasn't the time to think about it. Hiro held up his right hand and snapped his fingers, making a loud snap to go through the battlefield. Everyone in Avalance turned their attention to Hiro, and so did the Remnants. Tiamatt and Aya also turned their attention to Hiro. Arxen appeared near Tiamatt, and he turned to them. "What's up?" He asked, but Tiamatt didn't answer.

A giant white hole above them appeared, and thounsands of the white cloaked warriors appeared out of it. They dropped to the ground, and they took out their weapons. Hiro could tell who some of them are. Seeing Mika, Aku, Shin, and even Gami. The warriors held up their weapons, then attacked the demon knights. The demons were shocked to see old rivals from the past, but they could tell that they were a little exicted to see them.

Hiro stood there in shock, but he shook it off when he looked at Keigo. "So, you ready to kick some ass Keigo?" Hiro asked, and Keigo laughed a bit. "Yea. I'm ready!" Keigo said, and Hiro laughed."Well, shouldn't we get started then?" Hiro asked, preparing his sword. Keigo smiled and nodded. "Sir Hiro, you are incharge. You call all the shots." Keigo explained, and Hiro smiled. "Alright then. Samad, you help the Remnants fight with a group of your own. Kuni, attack with the WRO soilders with a group of your own. Keigo and Arista will help Avalance. Also, Keigo, get Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zack. Tell them to meet me up here. If Tiamatt or Arxen complains, tell them I need them to protect Yuffie and Aya. Understood?" Hiro said, and they all nodded. They disappeared in a instant. Hiro prepared his weapon, while more of the demoic soilders appeared out of the gate.

"Well, time to get started." Hiro said, and prepared for a attack. Four demon lance soilders charged at Hiro quickly. Hiro dodged them, while slashing them while they pasted him. They fell on the ground, and green blood poured from the demon's wounds. Sword soilders tried Hiro next, but Hiro was ready for them. The first sword soilder appeared from Hiro's right side, and he dodged the soilder's slash. Hiro kicked him up in the air, and held his hand up to the air. A beam of light went through it, causing the red eyes to disappear through the helmet. "A simple Seraph technique." Hiro mumbled to himself, surprised that the light beam destroyed the soilder in a instant.

The second soilder appeared infront of Hiro, and it slashed. Hiro jumped up, and he was on the blade. When the blade was going around, Hiro slashed the demon's head clear off, making the head to fly. The helmet was removed while the demon was airborn. The demon's true face was a human head, with ash-like skin. It's eyes were a glowing orange, and it's mouth was open, the same orange glow. Hiro got off the demon's sword, and picked up the sword with his left hand. He looked around to see if another one was coming, but didn't see any. He didn't let his guard down, and just when he turned around, another demon knight was flying up to him.

Hiro quickly turned around and threw the sword at the demon, which stabbed it in the chest area. It was sent flying, and Hiro couldn't see where it was through the sea of demons and humans. The fourth demon knight was above Hiro, but didn't even get the chance to attack since Hiro knew it was above him. Hiro slashed the air above him, making a light wave to fly up to the demon. It sliced it in half, and Hiro moved out of the way to avoid getting demon blood all over him. The demon's remains fell on the ground. Hiro looked around to make sure no demon knight was near him, but a dark wave hit his right hand, making _Angel's Nagareboshi _to fall out of his hand. A demon knight was coming at him fast.

_"Are you going to prove your honor to me?"_

Hiro punched the demon knight with his left fist, sending it back a couple of feet. Hiro grabbed his prized sword and stabbed the demon before the demon could do anything. Hiro removed the sword from the demon's body, making it fall to the ground. Hiro was about to move foward, but a demon knight was right behind him. Hiro knew that it could probably hit him. Hiro could move, but the attack would cut his back, and if he didn't move, it would kill him. Hiro moved foward, and the knight swung at the young blonde Seraph.

But the attack was blocked by a mysterious man. He wore a 1st Class SOILDER uniform, and his sword was a broadsword. "Never let your guard down." He said simply, while Hiro knew that voice. It was a voice he had heard before, when he was a young boy. Hiro made a smirk, when a demon knight appeared infront of him. Hiro blocked it's attack, and the two warriors were back-to-back, blocking two demon knight's attacks. "You told me that once when I was a little kid. That's when I sparred you. You never went easy on me." Hiro said. "I only knew you for a couple days, yet I always remembered you." Hiro said, and the mysterious man sighed. "I was hoping you would." He said, and Hiro smirked. They both pushed the two demon knights back, and Hiro stabbed his through the helmet. The mysterious man just punched his back a couple of yards.

"It's been a long time Angeal."

"Yes it has Hiro Aoyama." Angeal said, smiling. "Never thought I would see you again. What happened to you anyway?" Hiro asked, and Angeal sighed. "Very long story. I'll be able to tell you one day." Angeal said, and Hiro smirked. "I heard about Genesis going crazy. Is he...?" Angeal shook his head. "I think he is still alive. But he isn't the prime target right now. Void is stronger then Genesis, and we need to take care of the God of Demons before anything else." Angeal said, and Hiro nodded in agreement. "Yea, you're right." Hiro said, and Angeal laughed. "So, I heard that Zack is here." Angeal said, and Hiro nodded. "So is Sephiroth." Hiro explained.

"I remember you telling me about Tiamatt, and I heard somethings about her from Sephiroth." Angeal said, and Hiro nodded. "Big sister. She's here too." Hiro said, and Angeal looked surprised. "I thought she was dead." Angeal said in surprise, and Hiro looked at him, confusion evident on his face. "Dead? Who in the hell told you that?" Hiro asked, adn Angeal shook his head. "Nevermind." He tried to steer Hiro from that subject. "Anyway, we should take care of these demons before anything happens." Angeal said, and Hiro nodded. "Yep. We might as well." Hiro said, preparing his weapon, but a voice surprised the both of them.

"Angeal?!" Hiro and Angeal turned to see Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zack. Zack was on the verge of tears, and would of ran up and hugged Angeal if it wasn't for the war going on. "Angeal, it can't really-" Sephiroth was also surprised, and Hiro nodded. "Yep. It's Angeal alright. He came back just in time to help us." Hiro said, and Angeal nodded at Sephiroth. Sephiroth nodded back. "Zack, it's good to see you again. You seem to have matured." Angeal said, and Hiro laughed. "Not by much." He said, and Zack glared at Hiro. "W-"

"Look, we can talk later, but we need to fight right now. We're in a war." Cloud said, and everyone nodded in agreement. They all prepared their weapons, and fought the demon knights that were near them. "You four take on the demon knights here! I'll take the ones near the gate!" Hiro said, and they all nodded. Hiro then ran off towards the gate, while slashing the demon knights down. The gate was far away from them, but Hiro didn't mind. Hell, he would like to fight the demon knights alone.

When Hiro made it to the giant gate, there were alot more demons then he thought. He smiled, and he scanned them, seeing how many there were. "Damn, this should be fun.." They all jumped at Hiro, making a dome, covering him up. But a force exploded, sending them back. Hiro was in his partial Seraph form. He looked at the demons, and sighed. "This may take awhile..."

_Elsewhere_

"Hiro called Sephiroth? Why didn't he call me too?" Tiamatt said, and Keigo sighed. "Sir Hiro needs you and Arxen to protect Aya and Yuffie. That's what he said." Keigo explained. "Well, Aya is gone. She's fighting with the Remnants. As for Yuffie, she is with Tifa and Aeris." Arxen said. "Well, you two need to do what Sir Hiro has asked you to do. He hasn't commanded you, but he is asking you." Keigo said, quickly blocking a demon's attack. He turned his back on them. "Look, we don't have time to talk! Go and fight!" Keigo told them, and he slashed the demon back. The demon was about to attack, but Arxen appeared behind it and stabbed it through it's helmet, making blood pour from the wound.

Arxen removed his double blade from the wound, and he looked at Tiamatt. "Go on. I'll stay here with Keigo and fight. Aya may need your help." Arxen said, and Tiamatt nodded. She was getting a bit worried for the teal-haired girl. "Alright." Tiamatt said, turning around, but a wall of demon knights was in the way. "Damn..." She muttered, but a someone killed them in a instant. It was Tseng, Reno, Rude, and Elena. "Jeez, to think that Void would unleash these hellish knighty things." Reno said, kicking the helmet of one of them. "Reno?" Tiamatt was surprised to see them. "Oh, hey Tiamatt. Been awhile." Reno said, but he was cut off when another demon appeared behind him. Tseng quickly killed it with his katana, and he sighed. "If SOILDER was still around, this would be there job.."

"Well, Shinra is pretty much dead, and we are the only true employees left, so what the hell? We might as well do all the dirty work." Reno said, and Rude nodded in agreement. "Yea, we can do much better then them." Rude said, and Elena sighed. "Idoits." She said, and she turned to the nearest demon. She casted spells while Rude, Tseng, and Reno took care of the physical combat. Tiamatt sighed. _Reno is still a idoit, as is Rude. Tseng is still a rude.._ She stopped thinking when she remembered she was suppose to meet Aya. "Damn it."

Aya was killing most of the demons. She was casting spells and attacking them with the blades on _Spirtius _at the same time. Being a Maiden helped after all. She wished that Tiamatt or Hiro was there to see how well she was doing. She was seperated from the Remnants by accident, but she didn't mind. They knew she could take care of herself while fighting these demons. She wasn't the defenseless girl they met months ago. She was now a full flegded fighter on Hiro's team, and she was proud of it. She couldn't help but smile. She was thinking of the time she met Hiro and Tiamatt. Of course, she didn't let her guard down. God only knows what would happen if she did.

She killed the demon knight infront of her by using a spell her father taught her. She was about to turn around until someone grabbed her wrist. She gasped, and she turned to see Aex, who had a black cloth around his eyes. He also changed his outfit. His robes were gone, and was replaced by black pants. His boots were black, and his shirt was black. He also wore a long black coat, and he had a black slash red necklace on his neck. It had Void's symbol on it. "Aex!" She hissed, and Aex smiled. "Aya. It's been awhile." He said, and Aya tried to get out of his grip, but to no avail. "Aex! Let me go!" She said, and Aex's smile fell. "Never again." He told her, and Aya gasped. "What?" She didn't really understand what he was saying. His smile appeared again, and he put his left hand on her face, stroking it. Aya didn't like it. It wasn't like Aex to be like this. He was usually aggresive, but now, he was acting as though she was the most delicate thing in the world.

"Why do you fight against me? I want you, but you want Aoyama. Aoyama, on the other hand, doesn't even return your feelings for him." Aex said. "I would never give myself to you! And true, Hiro does not return his feelings for me, but I'm sure..one day.." She couldn't finish her sentence. "One day? One day what? Love you? That will never happen." Aex told her. "I, on the other hand, lust for you. I want you. Aoyama only lust for that ninja." Aex said, and Aya looked away. "You know it's true. So.." He placed his left hand on her chin, and turned her face toward his. "Come with me. You'll be a demon princess. A almighty being. Lord Void has told me that I can have you..." He said, but Aya glared at him. "Never." She spit in his face, and he could only glare at her, even though she couldn't see it.

"You deny me?" His grip on her arm was getting tighter. It hurt, but Aya ignored the pain. He let go of her chin. "You worthless wretch." He said. "Aex, you are a fool! Hiro and Tiamatt can beat you anyday! You are a waste of demon flesh!!" Aya yelled at him. Aex's temper was going to explode. "I hate you! I never want to go with you! You are a cold-hearted bastard!!" Aex's left hand turned into a fist, but it was turned back into a hand a second afterwards. "You suck!" Those words would of been Kadai's, but thanks to her, Aya knew them. Aex's eyes were giving her a warning, but he forgot that the eyes were covered up. "Go back to hell and go tell Void that he is a fool!!"

"SILENCE!!" Aex backhanded her, blood pouring from her mouth. Aya's eyes were wide. That hurt her, alot. Aex noticed, and he smirked. "So are you afraid of me now?" Aex asked, but Aya shook her head. "N-No.." She said, and Aex laughed. "You sound like you are scared.." He said, and Aya looked around. She was looking for help, but no one was around. "Don't waste your time Aya." He said. "Why did you call me by my first name!? Twice?!" She asked, and Aex smiled. "Well, Lord Void was filling me in on some human mating ritual..." He changed the subject completely.

Aya's eyes widened greatly.

"And he told me how to do it. Since I am in the form of a human, I have the same body structure as a human male." Aex explained, and Aya didn't like where this was going. "And since you are a female.." Aex placed his hand near her breast, and Aya dropped _Spirtius. _She slapped him with all the force she could get, and Aex removed his hand from her body. Aex then glared at her. "You are a patheic fool." He backhanded her again, more blood falling out of her mouth. Aex then tried to take off her clothes gently, but Aya was struggling. "HELP ME!" She cried, and Aex glared at her. "Shut up." He commanded, and Aya struggled. He then tried to pull up her skirt, but Aya kicked him. Aex wasn't happy. He backhanded her again. "How many times do I have to tell you to shut your trap? Stop attacking me too. You'll live through this, and you will enjoy it." Aex said, and Aya cried. Aex now scared her to death. He was scarier then Void. He ripped some of her long end of her dress off, and she was scared to death.

He almost lifted up her skirt, and she screamed when he tried to pull down her underwear garment. Aya kicked him back though, and he couldn't succed. "KADAJ! KADAI! ARA! YAZOO! LOZ!! MOTHER!! FATHER!! TIAMATT!! HIRO!! HELP ME!" She screamed, and Aex smiled evily. "No one-"

A mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere, hitting Aex with enough force to send him flying. Another figure appeared near Aex while he was flying, and the figure made him fall to the ground. Aya was crying, and she was scared to death. "Aya..." Aya didn't look at the figure, she just was about to curl up into a ball, but the figure placed it's arms around her. Aya gasped. She looked up to see Hiro, who was holding her close. She looked at the other mysterious figure, and it was Tiamatt, who was in her dragon form. Her eyes were red with rage, and she was beating down Aex into the ground.

"H-H-Hiro..he tried to rap-" She couldn't finish the sentence when Hiro held her closer. "I know Aya. I know what he tried to do. Tiamatt and I heard you, and we are here. So are they." Aya looked over to see Kadaj, Kadai, Ara, Yazoo, and Loz. "You all.." Hiro smiled. "We promised to protect you Aya. We plan on doing that." Hiro said, and Aya cried into his chest. "Sir Hiro? Aya?! What happened?" It was her father, Galn Kasma. "Galn. Aex tried to rape Aya." Hiro explained, and Galn's eyes widened, then turn into a death glare. He removed his own sword, and he looked around. "Where is he!? Where is Aex!? I'll kill him myself!!" Hiro stopped him. "Galn, I need you to take Aya somewhere safe. Tiamatt is busy dealing with Aex right now." Hiro said, and Galn looked at his daughter.

"Aya.." He held out his arms, and Aya looked at Hiro, who let her go. Aya jumped at her father after that, and he embraced her. Galn was looking at Tiamatt, who was to busy beating Aex to a pulp to care about the other demons. Hiro noticed Galn looking at Tiamatt. "Tiamatt is pissed." Hiro said simply. "Yes, I can tell." Galn said. "Anyway, get Sana to heal Aya's clothes. Tiamatt and I will take care of Aex." Hiro said. Aya looked at him with worry, and Hiro noticed. He smiled softly, and placed his hand on her cheek. "Aya. I'll make sure he won't be able to do that to you again. I promise." Hiro said, trying to make her feel better. Aya just cried again, but this time, tears of joy. Hiro looked up at Galn, who smiled. "Now go on Galn. Somewhere safe." Hiro turned his back to them.

"Aex is mine."

"You stupid son of a bitch!!" Tiamatt yelled in fury while beating Aex's body down in the ground. "Don't you ever touch her again!!" Tiamatt continued to punch Aex into the ground, but Aex just smiled evily. "She is mine..." He managed to say, and Tiamatt growled. She grabbed his leg, and threw him up into the air. Hiro smirked, and jumped up into the air, and met up with Aex. "Surprised to see my new look?" Aex asked, and Hiro didn't answer. "This is for Aya!!" Hiro punched him in the face, sending him flying back. Kadaj appeared behind of Aex, and he prepared to strike him. "Die Aex!" He slashed him in the back, and kicked him in the same spot. It sent him down to the ground, where Ara and Kadai were waiting. They both started to shoot at Aex, and all the bullets hit Aex all around his body. When he landed infront of them, Kadai started to beat him down. "I'll kill you!! Don't TOUCH AYA AGAIN!"

After Kadai did her punches around his body, Ara snapped kicked him in the face, sending him flying again. Loz jumped up into the air, grabbed his legs. "YOU BIG MEANIE!!" Loz threw him down to the ground, and Yazoo shot at him. He hit him a bunch of times, and Yazoo did one last charge shot at Aex, hitting him in the stomach, sending him up higher. Sephiroth then appeared behind him, and glared at him. "You deserve to die scum!" Sephiroth slashed him down to the ground, causing a giant hole to appear. Aex slowly got up, but, to everyone's surprise, Cloud appeared infront of Aex. Cloud picked him up by the throat, and he glared at him. "A man...should never do that to a woman!" Cloud threw him up into the air, and slashed him up into the air. Arxen appeared as well, and, in rage, kicked him in the face, sending him flying up. "You stupid bastard!"

Hiro then appeared again. "Aex..give up! You'll never be able to win against all of us!" Hiro said, kicking Aex back down to the ground, and Aex recovered in the air, and landed on the ground. His clothes holes were slowing being regenrated, and Hiro appeared infront of him. "Give up Aex." Hiro said, swinging his sword in warning. Aex didn't answer, but began to laugh. All the soilders and demon knights around them stopped suddenly, and watched. Aex started to remove the black cloth from his eyes, and he revealed the red eyes he had. "How do you like these?" Aex asked, surprising Hiro. "Lord Void gave me some of his darkness...so we now are not equals!" Aex said, summoning his sword. "I am much stronger then you Aoyama!" Aex charged at him, and swung, expecting to hit him in a instant.

Hiro, though, blocked it. Aex gasped in surprise, and Hiro laughed. "You're not the only one who has grown stronger. I am alot stronger then the last time we fought." Hiro said, and Aex glared at him. "My friends have also gotten stronger, so I suggest not messing with them as well. Especially Tiamatt..." Hiro said, and Aex pushed him back in rage. "No! None of you can be as strong as me!!" Aex said, and Hiro smiled. "To bad, we are." Hiro said, and Aex's made a fist, but he didn't react to Hiro's smile. Instead, he smiled. "I suppose..we should battle this out. You and I, only us. No one else we'll intrude our fight. It's a old deal that all of the angels and demons made if they wanted to have a one-on-one duel." Aex said, and Hiro's eyes narrowed. Tiamatt, who was a couple of yards away, could hear them. Of course, Aex was talking very loud, so everyone could.

_Tiamatt, should I? Or do you want to join in?_

"I don't know. If you promise not to die.."

_Of course I wouldn't die Tiamatt, I still have to defeat Void. I won't let Aex stand-in-myway._

_"Alright. Just don't die!"_

"Alright Aex." Hiro said, and Aex smiled. "Good. Now, take your blade and place it on your free hand. Cut it, and let the blood mix together." Hiro placed _Nagarboshi's _blade on his hand, and cut it, making blood fall out of his hand. It fell to the ground, and the blood was on the ground. Aex did the same, and his blood hit the ground. All of a sudden, both of the bloods quickly charged foward and hit together, making a angel wing and devil wing symbol appear below them. Everyone, even the demon knights, watched in awe. Tiamatt couldn't help but wonder what this meant, but then a giant barrier appeared between the warriors, demon's knights, and the two warriors inside the barrier. It then disappeared, making a invisible barrier to seperate them.

Aex smirked, looking at Hiro with eyes filled with the lust to kill. "So Aoyama, are you ready to fight me?" Aex asked, and Hiro looked down to his blade. "Well, we might as well." Hiro said, slashing his blade in the air. The two warriors charged each other, and their blades clashed, making a loud clashing noise that could be heard across the battlefield.

_Lifestream_

Terran paced around, watching the two warriors. Ziran was also watching, but he wasn't as worried as Terran. Of course, Ziran knew the main reason why Terran was worried. He didn't mention it. "Does Hiro have a chance of winning against Aex?" Terran asked immediatly. Ziran nodded. "Yes. With all the training that Hiro has gained, he should be able to defeat Aex." Ziran said, and Rethian, who was laying down behind them, was curious. "What did you all teach Hiro?" Rethian asked, and Ziran shrugged. "We taught him all we could." Ziran explained, and Terran sighed.

"Probably not enough." Terran said, and Ziran shook his head. "All the Light Warriors taught him their techniques. Galn taught him his techniques. I taught him my techniques. And..I taught him _the_ technique." Ziran said, surprising them. "The technique? The one that no Seraph has ever used? Are you mad?" Terran said, and Ziran shook his head. "No, I think he could do it." Ziran said, and Terran sighed. "What if it backfires? What if it kills everyone there!?" Terran said, but Rethian stood up. "Terran! Calm down!" Rethian said, making Terran stop for a moment. "Listen, I know you are worried about her, but I'm sure Hiro will protect her." Rethian said, and Ziran nodded. "Hiro is like that."

_Back at the war_

Hiro jumped back from Aex, surprised that by Aex's growth. Aex thought the same thing about Hiro, and he was ashamed. Ashamed that Hiro was now equal to him. Hiro sighed deeply. "I have to admit, you have gotten stronger." Aex didn't respond, to ashamed to. Hiro and Aex just got done slashing each other at high speeds, and not even one cut was on them. They blocked each other's attacks the whole entire time, which surprised everyone around them. Tiamatt was also amazed by Hiro's growth that she hasn't seen before. Yuffie, who was watching from a distance, was also shocked by the Seraph's growth. Sephiroth smiled. _He had completed his promise he made Tiamatt. _He thought to himself. Angeal was shocked that the young boy he fought years ago now was a very strong Seraph. Zack was sort of proud. Arxen was proud of his best friend's growth, and also wanted to be strong.

Hiro looked down at his blade, and smiled. "We have always been equals Aex, you just haven't seen that." Hiro explained, and Aex growled.

Aex quickly transformed into his two demon winged state. Two wings appeared from his back, and they melted. His eyes were pure red, and his hands were claws. Hiro quickly transformed into his two angel winged state. "So Aex, shall we finish this?" Hiro asked, and Aex nodded.

"Gladly!!"

They both ran at each other, and jumped into the air. The two warriors, one angel, the other demon, knowing that one of them would lose, prepared for a good, yet very difficult, battle...

**To Be Continued.**

**CR11**


	66. Hiro vs Aex

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o **_

"How is our daughter Galn?" Lila asked her husband, who looked away from the look his wife was giving him. She didn't know about their daughter almost being raped by one of Void's personal servants. "Lila. Promise me you won't go on a rampage about this. Knowing you, you would." Galn asked his wife, who nodded. "I promise I won't, just tell me what is going on!" Lila demanded, and Galn closed his eyes. "Aya was sexaully assaulted by Aex. Sir Hiro and Miss Tiamatt saved her before it could happen." Galn said, and Lila gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Tears started to form, and she ran towards Galn. Galn knew she would, and he held her close to him. "Don't worry Lila. Aex wasn't able to complete his task. Right now," Galn looked towards the battle. "Sir Hiro and Aex are locked in to a battle. Sir Hiro will defeat him, I know it."

They were far away from the battle, since the battle was right between Kalm and Midgar, they were far away from it at a base. The base was filled with soilders that were getting treated for their wounds. Aya was one of the soilders, but Sana was the one working on her. Her mental status was a bit screwed up, thanks to the treatment Aex gave her. Galn and Lila feared that their daughter would never be the same, and prayed that she would return to normal soon. Inside a small tent that Lila and Galn were standing right infront of, Aya was being talked to by Sana. Aya, however, wouldn't listen, and was to afraid to do anything. Ziran was also inside the tent, but did not help since he knew that he wouldn't be of any since he was a man that was in no relation to Aya. Men were the last thing Aya need to talk about. The only one she could actually trust is her father, and maybe _him_.

Sana walked out of the tent, and turned to Lila. "I think she needs to speak with her mother. You know her better then anyone right?" Sana asked. Lila nodded. "Yes. A mother should help their daughter with this type of situation." Lila said, and she turned to Galn. She was about to say something, but a red dragon appeared infront of them. Behind the dragon was Sephiroth, who appeared right after the dragon landed. A light appeared around the dragon, and it transformed back into Tiamatt, who looked incredibly worried.

"How is she?" Tiamatt asked immediatly, and Sana shook her head. "Not good. Aex, even though he didn't get through, caused a lot of mental damage and pain. Not to mention Aya has a bruise on her face and her wrist. Her legs are a bit scratched, probably from Aex's nails." Sana explained, and Tiamatt looked down, her eyes turning to red slits. Sephiroth quickly grabbed Tiamatt's shoulder, and Tiamatt turned to him. He shook his head, and she looked down. "I should of been there to protect her. I am sorry Galn, Lila.." Tiamatt said, ashamed of herself. "No, it is not your fault. Aex just appeared at the wrong time. I thank you for helping our daughter." Lila said, and Tiamatt looked up.

"Anyway, didn't I say she needed to speak with her mother?" Sana brought the subject back up, and Lila nodded. "Right. Tiamatt, come with me." Lila said, and Tiamatt nodded. They both walked into the tent with Sana. Lila was on the edge of tears, and Tiamatt felt the same pain that Lila was. Aya was curled up into a ball on a bed, her eyes pure red from crying. Most of her clothes were torn up, and her hair was a bit messed up. She sounded like she couldn't breathe, and her face did have a black bruise on one side. Her wrist also had a bruise, and she didn't look up at her mother and Tiamatt.

"Aya?" Tiamatt said, and Aya looked up at her. "Tiamatt?" She looked at her, and Tiamatt faked a smile. "Yea, it's me.." Tiamatt said, and she sat on the bed with her. Tiamatt and Aya didn't even see Lila take a step near Ziran and Sana. "Aya, it's alright. Aex is being beat the hell out of right now. Hiro is taking care of him." Tiamatt reassured her, but no reply. It was pure silence for a couple of minutes, until Aya asked. "Why? Why did he do this to me? Why did all of this happen to me?" Aya asked to no one, but Tiamatt knew what to say. "Aex lusted for you Aya. He doesn't understand the pain a woman could go through after the thing he was going to do to you. Aex is a demon, so he doesn't understand love or anything like that. And-" Tiamatt was about to explain more, but that didn't get through to Aya.

"Why does everything bad have to happen to me? Why did he.." Tiamatt was confused. "What do you mean Aya?" To Tiamatt's surprise, Aya glared at her. "Tiamatt, you don't- You don't get it!" Aya hissed, trying to get back from the woman. Tiamatt didn't try to get close to her, giving her personal space. "What do you mean Aya? What don't I get?" Tiamatt asked, and Aya looked away. "Being locked up inside of a staff, losing all your memories from when you were a child, all your knowledge. Being awaken to find good people, but then almost lose them everyday. Fall in love with someone that is already in love with someone else!" Aya said, and Tiamatt was surprised. "You, Kadai, Ara, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. You are all I have. My parents...are locked up or dead. I can't have Hiro. Why does he love her more then he does me Tiamatt?" Aya asked, and Tiamatt looked away. "I don't know." Tiamatt said, and she was surprised when Aya screamed at her.

"You're his sister! You should know!!"

Tiamatt didn't say anything, and Aya looked at her, a bit surprised. "Tiamatt...you're on her side?" Tiamatt turned to her. "What the hell are you talking about?" Tiamatt asked, and Aya glared at her. "You're on Yuffie's side! That's why he was getting so close to her again!" Tiamatt shook her head. "What the hell? Aya, I'm on nobody's side. I rather have him fall for you then her again! She broke his heart Aya, something I know you wouldn't do." Tiamatt explained. Aya didn't listen, however, and instead, started to attack Tiamatt. Tiamatt was shocked. Aya tried to slap Tiamatt, but she caught Aya's hand, and Aya threw a kick, but Tiamatt pushed her back. She fell back on the bed, and Tiamatt stood up. "What the hell are you doing Aya!? Do you really want to fight me now!? Because you got me pissed off, and I'm ready to kick your ass just to get sense into your damn head!" Tiamatt yelled at her.

"I can't trust anyone here! I can't trust my parents, I can't trust Kadai or the others, I can't trust the Seraphs, I can't trust Hiro, and I can't even trust you!! I hate you!!" Aya screamed in confusion of everything, not knowing what to do. Tiamatt stood there, heartbroken that Aya said that. Aya was about to yell at Tiamatt again, but then noticed tears in Tiamatt's eyes. Aya realized what she did. Tiamatt wiped the tears from her eyes, and Aya looked down, tears forming in her own eyes. This was a bad moment for the both of them.

"I'm..sorry Tiamatt..." Aya said, and Tiamatt sat back down on the bed, and Tiamatt closed her eyes. "Aya. I'm sorry too." Aya looked up at her with a surprised look on her face. "I'm sorry for all the things that have happened to you. I have tried to help you with Hiro, and you know that. You're just confused right now because of what is going on with you. Aex can't be forgiven, and he'll pay for what he has done. We know that it will be hard for you to recover, but we'll help you with everystep of the way. I'll help you in everyway I can." Tiamatt said, looking at Aya. "You will?" Aya asked, and Tiamatt nodded. "You are important to me. You and Hiro, you two are the only family I really have now." Tiamatt explained, but then she looked away. "But Aya..did you mean what you said? Do you hate me?"

To her surprise, Aya hugged her. "No. I was just...confused. Tiamatt, I love you. You are like a mother to me. You were always taking care of me when I was weak and patheic. Tiamatt...you would be a great mom, and I know that. I guess you're a big sister to me too." Tiamatt smiled a bit, then hugged Aya back.

Then it hit her.

Tiamatt looked over at Lila, and Lila smirked. She knew all along that Tiamatt would of been a big help to her daughter, since Tiamatt was there with Aya since she first appeared out of the lake. Lila winked at Tiamatt, and Tiamatt nodded back. Tiamatt then turned her attention back to Aya. "So, what are you going to do?" Tiamatt asked, and Aya looked at Sana. "Miss Sana, will you help me? I want to get back to battle." Tiamatt shook her head. "No Aya. You're staying here for a while. I'll come back for you when we need you, alright?" Aya looked at Tiamatt. "But-" Then Tiamatt cut her off. "Not buts. You're staying back here, and that's final." Tiamatt said. It seemed like a mother/daughter moment, until. "And if I catch you back on the battlefield, I'll break your legs and bring you back here."

"Yes mam!" Aya quickly replied. Tiamatt didn't really mean this threat, but Aya thought she did. Tiamatt smiled, and almost walked out of the tent, but turned to Aya. "Hiro will defeat Aex for you." Tiamatt said, and Aya smiled a bit. "I know he will."

* * *

Hiro and Aex stood infront of each other, their swords locked together, their eyes locked on each other. They both were equals, and they knew it. "Getting tired Aoyama?" Aex asked, and Hiro smirked. "Nah, what about you?" Hiro replied, and Aex smirked as well. "I'm perfectly fine. Yet, I won't be sasitfied unless you are dead!" Aex said, pushing the Seraph back. Hiro appeared a couple of feet away from him, and they both charged at each other again, swords ready to strike. Hiro did a vertical slash, but Aex dodged the attack barely, a cut appearing on his black clothes. He ignored the pain, and he tried to attack Hiro, but he disappeared behind Aex. They weren't really getting any hits on each other.

Hiro tried to punch Aex to the ground, but Aex moved in the air with one of his wings. Hiro smirked when getting back on the ground, a bit impressed by Aex's move. Aex appeared down infront of Hiro, and he swung his sword down. Hiro blocked it, then returned a attack. They slashed at each other at fast speeds, both equal in speed and power. After about a minute of the speed fighting, they both tried to slash each other with bone-crushing power in their strike, but the two swords hit each other instead, sending them flying because of the force of the strike.

They both landed against the invisible wall of the barrier, and they pushed themselves off of it, flying at each other. Hiro threw his sword at Aex, who dodged the blade as it clashed into the wall. The sword was stuck into the invisble wall, and Aex smiled. Now was his chance to take Hiro down! Hiro smirked, knowing what he was thinking. He pressed his index finger and middle finger together, and focused his energy into the two fingers that were together, then a white blade appeared out of it. Aex was a bit surprised, but nothing could stop him from killing Hiro right there and now.

Hiro swung his 'sword' at Aex, and Aex blocked it with his. Yet Aex didn't notice that Hiro hand another energy blade on his other hand, and he slashed Aex across the chest area when Aex blocked his attack. Aex grunted in pain, and Hiro smirked. "Like the move Samad taught me? He calls it _Life Blades_." Hiro said, as he kicked Aex down to the ground. Hiro then dropped to the ground infront of Aex, who was smirking. "I see that the Light Warriors taught you their moves." Aex said, and Hiro nodded. "They seem...useful to you."

Hiro made the two blades from his fingers disappear, then summoned _Nagareboshi_ back to him. Aex stood up, and laughed a bit. He pointed his sword at Hiro, and laughed more. "That won't be able to stop me from killing you and taking Aya for myself." Aex said, and Hiro glared at him. Hiro slashed the air, making a long white wave to go towards Aex, who jumped far back. Hiro started to slash the air repeatly, making long white waves to fly at Aex, who, in retaliation, started to slash black waves at him. The waves hit each other, making huge thundering booms as they did.

After they were done, Hiro's sword glowed with light, and he threw it up into the air. Six light clones appeared from it, and the six glowing clone blades were spinning around Hiro. Aex's eyes widened, but he kept his guard up. Hiro charged at Aex, the blades spinning faster as Hiro slashed at him, while Aex gritted his teeth in pain as the blades hit him. Hiro grabbed one of the blades, and started to slash at a incredible speed, making huge cuts on Aex's body. Hiro then kicked him back, sending him flying into the barrier. The blades around Hiro disappeared, as did the one in his left hand. _Arista's move was hard to master, but I got it down._

Aex started to get up, but a light knife appeared down from the heavens, slashing his arm, and he gasped. All of a sudden, barrages of knifes appeared from the heavens, slashing him repeatly. After the knifes were done, he stood up, and started to heal his wounds. He saw Hiro smirking, who hand was up in the air. He put it back down, and the smirk grew bigger. _Kina's was a bit fun to learn. _Hiro thought, then he noticed that Aex was charging towards him. Hiro sighed, then placed his hand on the ground, a light running through his hand. Aex was curious, but still charged. Hiro moved his hand up slowly, and a giant light boulder came out from the ground. The land did not change however, and Aex was a bit surprised. Hiro threw the giant boulder, and it rolled almost over Aex, who slashed the light boulder in half, making it disappear. _Ramo's is a bit fun to use._

Aex growled as he charged for Hiro, and he tried to slash Hiro with his claws, but didn't expect Hiro to bring up a small force field out of energy to block the attack. _Mina's takes away to much of my energy. _Hiro thought, and Aex growled. "Stop using their patheic moves!!" Aex yelled at the Seraphim, then punching him in the face, then laughing when Hiro went flying into the barrier, but he recovered. Hiro looked up, his nose bleeding. Hiro wiped the blood off, though it still bleed a bit. Hiro glared at Aex, who smirked evily.

"You think I'm done?" Hiro asked, and he focused his energy into the air. All of a sudden, a giant axe appeared infront of him. "This should teach you." Hiro said, making the axe fly towards Aex, who jumped far back. Hiro jumped down on the ground, and controlled the flying axe, which shocked Aex. He dodged every attempt the axe had on him, and by the time he was exhausted from running from it, it disappeared. "You must be wondering how I was able to control that." Hiro said, walking up to him. "The air." Hiro said, moving his left hand around. "Shin taught me how to control it while following the wind, but there is none in this place, right?" Hiro said.

"Let me show you another move I learned from them. You know Zasu, right? He taught me one of his moves. Like Shin, he likes using the wind as well.." Hiro said, his blade shining while he spoke. Aex growled, knowing that this wasn't going to be good. Hiro then spinned his blade like Cloud would after a battle three years ago, and a werid spiral was in the middle of it. It was white in color, and Hiro smirked. He stopped it infront of him, and a tornado came out of it, hitting Aex. It blew him back, and even cut him because of the way Hiro created it. "Now let me show you another move, Daisuk's!" Hiro said, stabbing his sword into the ground.

Hiro focused some of his energy into his hands, and between his fingers were a load of kunais, and Hiro smirked. "Daisuk's personal move." Hiro said, throwing the kunais one by one at Aex, who dodged most of them, but some of them cut him. Aex smirked, proud of himself, but what he didn't know that the kunais were coming back to Hiro, and they took a strange transformation. It was made into a shruiken, the same type Yuffie uses in battle, expect it was a star. Hiro threw the shruiken at Aex, who slashed it when it came near him. It broke in half, and Hiro smirked. "You are pretty strong Aex, I'll tell you that." Hiro said, and Aex smiled.

"You are too Aoyama. I hate to admit it, but you are strong, yet, this will be your resting place." Aex said, preparing himself for another one of Hiro's attacks. Hiro smirked, and charged foward to fight Aex again, this time using his own moves. He slashed upwards, but Aex blocked it. They started to do attacks on each other at high speeds, but they hit each other's swords to hard, making them fly up into the air. Instead of going after them, they used their fists. Hiro punched Aex across the face, while Aex managed to knee Hiro in the stomach, making him lose air.

Aex took his chance and punched him in the back, making Hiro fall to the ground. Aex tried to kick him, but Hiro rolled out of the way. He got up quickly, and punched Aex repeatly with his hands, causing the demon to get back from the fury of the Seraph. Aex growled, and tried a roundhouse kick to Hiro's head, but Hiro caught his kick just before it touched his hair. Hiro pushed the leg away, and punched the demon back from him. Aex then tried to use his claws, but missed when he tried to strike the chest area, because Hiro jumped back right before it hit him.

Hiro took his own chance, and used a roundhouse kick to Aex's side, sending him a couple of feet away from the Seraph. The demon regained his balance, and Hiro ran towards him, then jumped up into the air. He dropped kick Aex in the face, sending the demon flying. Hiro smirked when Aex hit the barrier wall, but he heard Aex growl, and he knew that wasn't good. Aex disappeared from the barrier, and Hiro looked around. Aex appeared behind him, and side kicked him in the back, causing Hiro to fly a couple of feet away, almost into the wall. Aex, however, wasn't done, and grabbed Hiro's collar before he could fly away from him.

Aex turned him around, and punched him in the face repeatly, and stopped after the fifth punch. He pushed Hiro back, who was holding his face, and Aex smirked. Aex then punched Hiro in the stomach, making him gasp for air. Aex twisted his hand, making a couple of cracking noises in Hiro's stomach. Hiro gasped for air, then Aex removed his hand, making Hiro spin like a plate in the air until he hit the wall. Aex laughed, but was surprised when Hiro was running towards him. Hiro threw a punch at Aex, but Aex moved a bit, making Hiro hit his shoulder. A loud crack was heard, and Aex grunted in pain. Aex tried to punch Hiro, but Hiro moved his arm to block the attack. He grabbed Aex's arm, pulled him over, and hit his neck with his other hand, sending him to the ground.

Aex rolled out of the way before Hiro could do anything, and got up. He smirked when he grabbed Hiro from behind, turning him around. He tried to throw a punch towards Hiro's face again, but the Seraph caught the punch. He moved Aex's hand as they struggled, then headbutted him back, making a wound in both of their heads. Aex held his, and Hiro didn't touch his, blood pouring down from it beneath his hair. Aex growled, and threw a punch at Hiro, but Hiro threw his own at the same moment. Both of their fist were on each other, so they tried their other hands. The same thing happened, and they were sitting there, trying to push each other back.

Hiro pushed Aex back, then threw a punch at Aex, who threw a punch at him. It collied, hitting each other in the face, sending each other flying. They both recovered, and they summoned their swords. When they stopped at the barriers, their feet on it, they both looked up, glaring at each other. They both kicked off the barrier's walls, and slashed at each other, once again.

* * *

Tiamatt watched in amazement as she was up in the air flying. Hiro was actually stronger, being able to catch up with Aex. Yuffie and Arxen, who were on a far off hill, were watching the battle between the Seraphim and the demon. Cloud, who was busy battling, but was watching the battle out of the corner of his eye, knew those two were equals. Sephiroth appeared behind him. "Powerful, aren't they Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, and Cloud only nodded. Zack and Angeal appeared near Sephiroth and Cloud, each wielding their swords.

"Hiro Aoyama, you never ceased to amaze me." Angeal said, and Zack smiled at his mentor's comment about Hiro. They kept fighting the demon knights, however, since they didn't let their guard down. Tifa and Aeris, who were up on the hill with Arxen and Yuffie, were totally surprised by Hiro's increase in strength. Aex's strength was amazing too, but Hiro's increase shocked most of them. However, they also had a increase in strength, but do not know this yet.

Up in the skys, Cid was having a battle of his own. "Alright! Fire the guns as soon as those stupid bastards come near the _RL_!" Cid commaned the troops, who nodded. Cid smiled as he operated it. "Alright..come on...come on.." All of a sudden, five huge demon birds appeared infront of them. "Fire! Fire! Fire!" Cid said, and the ship fired at the birds, hitting them each time, sending them flying down to the ground. "Alright!" Cid said, smiling, but stopped when he heard a transmisson was coming through on a side screen. A soilder dressed in the WRO standard uniform, but with out a hat, nodded.

"Sir, we destroyed most of the demons on the west side of the skies!" The officer said, and Cid sighed. He knew this young man well. He had short, light brown hair. His eyes were green, and he was a good shooter. "Ace, I want you to keep watching the skies. God only knows how many more of these bastards will come up." Cid said, sighing as he watched foward. "Any news from the ground sir?" Ace asked, and Cid nodded. "Yea. Hiro and one of Void's personal servants, Aex, are finally fighting. Those two really hate each other." Cid said, sighing. "Hiro Aoyama is going to win...right?" To everyone's surprise, Cid hit the nearest thing near him, a railing, making a loud noise.

"Damn straight that boy is going to win! If he dies again I don't what I'll do!!" Cid yelled, surprising everyone. Cid noticed what happened, and sighed. He took out a ciggerate, lit it, and smoked. "Sorry, let's get back to work. For the world, for the Lifestream, and for the Seraphs."

* * *

After the angel and the demon were done slashing each other, they stood infront of one another, breating heavily. The battle was wearing them out. They both were glaring at each other, each having a thought about one another. To Aex, Hiro was just a fool in his way from getting the woman he lusted for, the one he wanted. He would shred Hiro to pieces by now. To Hiro, Aex was a bastard, a pure demon bastard. He tried to rape someone he loved, and he would payback for it. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it Aex?" Hiro asked, and Aex looked at him, confused. "Payback for what?" He asked, and Hiro's glare deepened. "Payback for trying to rape Aya!!" Hiro said, slashing the air, making a light wave to fly towards him. Aex slashed the wave away, making it hit the wall.

Hiro gritted his teeth in anger, and prepared to charge at Aex, ignoring the pain from his wounds. Aex prepared to fight Hiro, and they clashed. The two warriors fought fast, the blades hitting each other each time. Thunder was heard when the two blades hit each other, and everyone watched in awe. Hiro managed to make Aex's blade move, and Hiro took his chance. He tried to stab Aex, but Aex moved, but his left hand was in the way. Hiro stabbed his hand, making Aex scream in pain. Hiro moved the blade up a bit, and stabbed him a bit deeper, making Aex howl in pain. Hiro took out his blade, and the blood fell on the ground. Aex's left hand was very bloody, and he glared at Hiro. "You bastard!!"

Aex charged again, his sword raised, he started to slash Hiro repeatly, not using his left hand. The blood was falling onto the ground fast, and Hiro dodged most of the strikes from Aex's fury. Though, he did get hit as well, making long cuts appear on his body. Hiro grunted in pain, and Aex's blade glew black. "DIE AOYAMA!" Aex slashed the Seraph, but a huge explosion happened between them, making smoke fill their arena. Everything was silent for a while, until the smoke cleared up.

Hiro stood his blade glowing white, while Aex's glew black. The two swords collied, making the explosion. All of a sudden the two glowing angel wings appeared out of Hiro. Aex growled, and his pure dark ones appeared out of him. Hiro pushed Aex up into the air, and he jumped up there with him. They began to slash each other at super high speeds, so fast that no one besides Cloud,.Sephiroth, Arxen, Angeal, and Tiamatt could keep up. They both were equal in power, and they watched in awe as the two collied.

After one final strike, the two glowing blades hit each other, causing a thunder noise. The two warriors looked at each other while they were in the air, their eyes locked on each other. Hiro pushed Aex back, and he slashed at him, but Aex blocked it quickly. They exchanged blows for a bit, slow enough so everyone could see them. What surprised them was that they were very equal in power again, almost exactly. Hiro stopped, blocking the blow Aex tried at him. They both landed on the ground, and Aex threw a slash, but Hiro jumped back. Hiro then jumped up, and tried to slash Aex from above, but Aex stopped him, hitting him back to the ground.

Hro slashed at Aex, who jumped back. Aex then charged at Hiro, and slashed at him, but Hiro blocked it. He tried to push Aex's blade on the ground, but Aex jumped up into the air. He landed behind of Hiro, who turned around. Aex tried to slash Hiro again, but Hiro jumped up into the air when he did. Hiro slashed Aex, who blocked the attack, and it made him go higher into the air. Aex moved a couple of inches away, then looked up at Hiro. He jumped up into the air to join the Seraph. Hiro slashed the air, making a wave to fall down, but Aex moved a bit. They both twisted a bit, looking behind them as they did a flip in the air, red eyes locked on light eyes.

When they did the backflip, Aex was the only one normal while Hiro was still upside down. Their blades clashed, and they held it together until the pushed each other away. Hiro landed on the ground, and he looked up to see Aex, who was still in the air, a bit farter up this time from the angle Hiro pushed him. Aex smirked. "You are a worthy opponet." Hiro glared at Aex, who dived down back to the ground, and was right infront of Hiro. He slashed, but Hiro dodged. He slashed again, but Hiro did a side-step. He tried to stab the Seraph, but Hiro moved away. He did another slash, but Hiro barely moved to get away from it. Hiro then blocked the next attack, and Aex stood there as he kept slashing down on Hiro's blade as Hiro held it. Aex then hit it hard enough to make it fly away from him.

Aex tried to slash him, but Hiro kicked his sword far away from him. Aex growled, and jumped back to get his blade. Hiro jumped back to get his own. When they got the blades, they stood up, but they were to tired to do anything. They were breathing heavily from the fight.

"Aoyama!" Hiro looked at Aex, who was smirking evily, and he was glaring at him. "How about we finish this!? Once and for all?! We don't have any interuptions this time!" Aex said, stabbing his sword into the ground. Hiro thought for a second, and nodded. "Yes! Let's finish this Aex!" Hiro said, stabbing his own sword into the ground.

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	67. Moments

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o **_

Hiro and Aex stared each other down, charging their infamous attacks in each hand. In Hiro's hand was the orb of light, Divine, which span fast in place. In Aex's hand was the orb of darkness, Obilivon, span at the same amazing speed as Divine. The two had their eyes on each other, blocking out everything else. "This is the end for you Aoyama!!" Aex yelled over the roar of his attack, and all of a sudden, the ball got bigger, and it started to spin even faster. Hiro was surprised by this, and he knew that his attack wouldn't stand a chance. Then a thought entered his mind.

He remember the Seraphs, the Light Warriors, the people in the Lifestream, his friends, Yuffie and Aya. They all counted on him to defeat Void, and Aex was just a wall in his way. His heart raced when he thought of the two girls he was in deep love with, and one of them was scarred for what Aex had done to her. Now it was time for Hiro to have his revenge, and show Aex what real pain feels like. The light orb in Hiro's hand grew larger, and span faster, surprising Aex. Aex grinned a bit, however, and jumped far away from Hiro, near the wall oppostie of him. Hiro did the same, and they took one deep breath.

They ran towards each other, each holding their wrist to keep the attacks in balance so they wouldn't lose the energy. They both jumped into the air, the wings spreading far out as they did. Everyone outside of the forcefield watched in awe as the angel and demon were close to each other, time moving fast for them. However, for the two fighters, it was eternity until they were close enough to each other.

Aex threw his attack towards Hiro, and Hiro threw his attack towards Aex, causing the two orbs to collied, making a huge explosion to go on inside of the battleground, making the forcefield to shatter. Everyone around was blown away from the battlefield, expect Tiamatt, who tried her best to stay in the air as the force tried to push her back. However, she couldn't keep there for long, but the last thing she saw was Hiro struggling with Aex, each equal in power. She was then blown away like everyone else, landing in a unknown location.

Hiro struggled with the demon, who was doing the same to the angel. "I will not lose to you Aex!!" Hiro yelled over the roar of the attacks, and Aex smirked evily. "I will win this time! No one can stop me! I will kill everyone that means something to you!" Aex yelled, his smirk remaining. "Everything! Your friends, this world, your sister!!" Aex kept pushing Hiro's buttons, and he made the evilest smile that Hiro has ever seen on his face. "Aya will be mine, but I will kill Yuffie Kisaragi!!" Aex screamed, still smiling evily. His smile disappeared when he was quickly losing to Hiro. "What the hell!?" Aex looked up, and his eyes almost popped out of his skull.

Hiro's body was glowing white and gold, three wings coming out of his back. Hiro looked up at him, his eyes lacking color, but you could see the outline of his eyes. Divine was now mixed with every color known to man, white being the main color, and Aex gasped in surpise. "You..mastered it?! How!? How of all times!? It's impossible, even for a Seraph!!" Aex screamed, his eyes turning deep red, representing his anger. Hiro smiled. "I have people who believe in me, and I will not lose to a patheic demon like you! You're just in my way!"

Hiro pushed even harder, making the black ball disappear. Aex gasped in surprise, then looked up. Hiro pushed the white ball directly in Aex's chest, but for some reason, it wouldn't go through him. Hiro still held the ball in his chest. Aex howled in pain, and then there was a huge explosion, filling the whole entire battefield with dark thin smoke.

* * *

Aya, who heard the explosion, quickly went out of the tent, and was surprised to see Tiamatt, Sephiroth, and Arxen waiting there. "Tia?" Everyone looked towards her, and Tiamatt smiled. "He did it. He defeated Aex." Tiamatt said, and Aya's eyes widened. Then a smile appeared on her face, along with tears of joy. "So he is alright?" She asked, and Arxen nodded. "It may look as though he may be dead." Aya's smile disappeared quickly, but Arxen smiled big then. "But Hiro will live. I know it." Arxen said, and Aya's smile appeared again. "Yes, I know he will!" Arxen laughed at her belief, though he admitted, if he was alone, he would do the same thing she just did.

Tiamatt smiled, happy that one of the Demoic Four was dead, but then her smile disappeared. She still had his scent. "What the hell...Hiro what the hell are you doing!?" Tiamatt yelled out in frustration, confusing everyone. "I still have that bastard's scent, so Hiro didn't kill him. He could of..but why didn't he?! Seph, Arx, come with me. Aya, stay here." Tiamatt commanded, and the two warriors nodded. Tiamatt was about to transform, but Aya jumped on her back, holding her by the neck. "Aya-"

"I'm coming this time, even if you don't like it!"

Avalance, the Turks, and some of the soilders were far away from the scene, Cloud standing infront of all of them. Yuffie was worried about Hiro, but deep down in her heart she knew he was still here. Vincent walked over to Cloud. "He still alive isn't he?" Vincent asked, and Cloud nodded. "Yes. I don't know how, but I feel that he still with us. But I also feel something else." Zack walked foward, and Cloud knew why. "Yes. I think Aex is still alive too. What confuses me is that Hiro let him live. Everyone come with me. We're going to find out what's going on." Cloud said, and Yuffie was curious why Hiro let the guy live.

Ara held on to Kadaj's hand, while Kadai had her arms crossed, tapping her foot. "What is taking this smoke so long?! I want to see what happened!" Kadai said, impatient as usual. Yazoo was looking down, thinking of what the outcome of the battle will be, while Loz was waiting impatiently for the news about his friend Hiro. "Kadaj.." Kadaj turned to Ara. "I'm scared. I'm scared that Hiro died." Ara said, and Kadaj smiled. "I'm sure he is fine." Kadaj wanted to believe that himself. "What about Aex though? Isn't he dead?"

"Not quite."

Kadaj looked over to see Razen, who's arms were crossed. "Hiro didn't kill him. I don't know why. Hiro just left a giant wound on his chest." Kadai then jumped up, a bit happy to hear. "Oh! That stupid bastard got a big wound? I have to see this!"

* * *

"Ah...where the hell am I? Lord Void? Zan?" Aex opened his eyes to see the sky, which has become darker because of the battle. "Oh yea. Why am I still alive..?" Aex asked himself, surprised to find that he was still alive. He couldn't move, and he felt dizzy, hot, probably from the battle he had with Hiro. Aex could move his head, however, and turned to his right when he heard footsteps. He saw Hiro, who had numerous bruises and cuts on his body. He was back in his normal form, his eyes were the blue that everyone knew. "Aoyama?" Aex asked, a bit surprised. "Aex." Hiro said, coughing a bit because of the smoke.

"Why the hell am I still here..?" Aex asked, and Hiro shook his head. "I don't know." Hiro said, and Aex gritted his teeth. Hiro wondered why, but he turned around to see Avalance and the Turks, who looked exhausted from the fighting. Yuffie ran up to Hiro and grabbed him, hugging him tightly. Hiro did the same, then Aex had enough. "I should of killed you when I had the chance.." Aex said, surprising everyone. "I could of killed you..." Aex continued to say, even when the Remnants appeared by them. "Lord Void will be pissed if he knew I failed. Tch, I could kill you right...now..." Aex sounded weak.

"Hiro!" Hiro looked back to see Arxen, Tiamatt, Sephiroth, and Aya, who still looked terrified. Aex smiled evily, knowing what he did had scarred her for life. "Well..well...well..." Aex managed to say, as Tiamatt landed on the ground, transforming back to her human form as Aya got off. She noticed Aex's body. His left hand was very bloody, and through the blood was a huge scar, which would remain there. His legs had millons of cuts and bruises, as did his arms and chest. Aex had a cut on his left cheek, which will heal, but what got Tiamatt's full attention was his chest. His black shirt was gone, and his chest had a huge bloody hole right in the middle. Tiamatt wasn't really sure if that would stay or disappear.

Aya hid behind of Tiamatt, and Hiro noticed. "Aya, I promised you he won't be able to touch you again." Hiro said, and Aex laughed. "I'll do it! Right now!..AHHH!" Aex tried to move, but his body was in so much pain that he couldn't move his hand. Hiro shook his head. "Why?" Hiro looked at Aex. "Why didn't you kill me? I know you could have." Hiro shrugged. "I tried, but it wouldn't allow me too. I suppose it isn't the right time to kill you. So I have another punisment." Hiro said, and Aex looked confused, then he got it. "No. NO! I am not going through that again!"

Hiro transformed back into his two winged state, and his hands glew white as he pressed his hands on the ground. The symbol of the Seraph's appeared below Aex, and he was lifted up into the air. "Damn it! Stop this at once!" Aex commanded, but Hiro ignored his cries. A light appeared above Aex, and he was standing straight up into the air. "What the hell is going on Hiro?" Cloud asked, but was surprised when his right hand glew white. Arxen's did as well, and he stared at it in shock. Sephiroth's shined, as did Kadaj, and Tiamatt's glew too. "What the hell is going on Hiro!?" Cloud asked again, and Hiro still remained focused.

"Make a box. Jump up in the air, and make a wall that will make a box. Quickly!" Hiro said, and Cloud sighed. Tiamatt, however, jumped up behind Aex, and a white barrier appeared behind him. Cloud got it, so he jumped up and made a white barrier below Aex. Kadaj and Arxen got the sides, while Sephiroth created the one above Aex. Hiro then stopped what he was doing, then jumped up in the air infront of Aex. Aex glared at him, but Hiro made the white barrier as well, and stayed in the air with Aex. The box then disappeared, all of it going into Aex, making him gasp in pain. A portal opened behind him, and Hiro smiled. "This is goodbye Aex." Hiro said, and Aex shook his head. "I'll return! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!!"

As he disappeared into the portal, he screamed. "I'll kill you! Damn you! Hiro!!"

Those were the last words that they heard from Aex. Hiro jumped down on the ground, his wings disappeared. Hiro turned back to the others, and he sighed with relief. Aex was gone, the demon was finally gone from their lives. Hiro looked at his friends, and noticed the looks of confusion on their faces. "I sealed him up behind a very powerful seal. Ziran taught me how to during my last bits of training." Hiro explained. "Usually, a Seraph could do it by himself, yet I needed help sealing up a great demon, even in Aex's state." Hiro said. "But that doesn't matter anymore. I kept my promise Aya, he won't touch you or hurt you anymore."

Aya smiled, and ran up to him. She hugged him tightly, while everyone watched. "Thank you Hiro, thank you so much." Yuffie didn't even interupt the moment, though envy was running through her veins. "Hiro, you're really injured, we should take him back to the camp." Aya said, turning to Tiamatt. Hiro decided to go with her idea. "Yea. I'll go. Some people have to stay here and help with the fighting." Zack's hand went up eagerly, as did Angeal's. Xen's went up, but Zek's remained down. "Alright. Everyone else, let's go. I seriously need to be healed before we go."

* * *

When they reached the camp, Hiro was the first to walk into the tent. "You sealed him didn't you?" Ziran asked simply, while Hiro nodded. Hiro took off the cloak, and took off the black shirt. Everyone entered the tent after him, and were surprised by how many wounds Hiro has recived from that one fight. Cuts and brusies were everywhere on his body, some of them still had blood coming from them. Even with all the wounds, Aya and Yuffie couldn't help but blush at Hiro's chest, even though he wasn't very muscular. "You have alot of wounds Hiro..it may take a while to heal you." Sana said, and Hiro looked at her. "How long?"

"About two hours at least. Well, it'll only take 10 minutes for me to heal you, but it'll take awhile for the pain to stop fully. Can you wait until then?" Hiro nodded. "Alright, just lay down." Sana told him, and Hiro did as she told him. She began to heal him, a white light appearing out of her hands. His bruises began to disappear, while the cuts were slowly closing. Hiro kept his eyes closed, waiting for the treatment to be done.

After it was done, Hiro got back up from the bed. He placed the black shirt back on, and turned to Sana. "Can you turn this back into a jacket?" Hiro asked, and Sana nodded. He handed her the cloak, and she began to work on it. Hiro turned to the others, and crossed his arms. "Well everyone, it's about time to go after Void." Hiro said, and Kadai scoffed. "Finally." Some people chuckled. "True, there have been alot of delays, yet it has been good. We've gotten strong enough to actually take these guys down finally. Now, these are our true final moments. Hopefully, anything more coming up Ziran?" Ziran shook his head. "No, this is the real thing. You better tell the things that you've been holding inside out now."

Kadai understood what he meant, and she grabbed Yazoo's hand. Yazoo was confused, but he was dragged out of the tent. Hiro noticed, and smirked. "Ara, Kadaj, Loz, and Aya, come with me." Hiro said, and they were curious why he asked for them.

"Kadai? What's up?" Yazoo asked, and was surprised to see Kadai blushing. She had her head down, and she looked away. "Well.." Kadai said. Yazoo was totally confused. The tough, scary, and powerful Kadai was acting like a regular girl now. "I wanted to admit something t-to you Yazoo." She said, and her face became very red. "I-love-you." She said very quickly, that he couldn't understand.

"I didn't quite get that, can you say it again?"

"Hell no! I'm not saying it again! Screw this!" Kadai grabbed him and brought him into a kiss, which surprised Yazoo. The kiss stopped time for them, yet the heavenly moment for them was interrupted when they heard snickering. Kadai stopped the kiss and looked over to see Hiro, Loz, Kadaj, Ara, and Aya. They were all snickering, and she turned red again, but out of embarssment. "W-What are you guys doing here!? Can't you see we're having a private moment!?" Kadai yelled at them, while Hiro just kept laughing. "Why you stupid blonde bastard!!" Kadai let go of Yazoo and chased after Hiro, who started to run from her. She stopped, then turned to Kadaj and Loz. "I'm killing you two as well!" Loz and Kadaj screamed, and ran from the wrath of Kadai. Yazoo just stood there, in heaven apparently, while Aya and Ara laughed at Kadai's wrath.

Hiro appeared behind Yazoo, and woke him up by grabbing his shoulder. Yazoo looked at Hiro. "So you got the girl of your dreams. I'm happy for you Yazoo." Hiro said, and Kadai heard that. "Wait, what!?" Kadai let go of Loz's neck and Kadaj's hair. "Yea, Kadai, Yazoo loves you." Yazoo glared at Hiro, but Hiro just laughed it off. "Well, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone, I have to go have a chat with Tiamatt." Hiro said, walking off. "Come on guys, leave these two alone." Everyone followed, and Yazoo sighed in relief, as did Kadai. They owed him for getting the other's away from them.

"So what's up?" Tiamatt asked Hiro. They were both standing alone, outside of the tent where everyone but Kadai and Yazoo were. Hiro had his arms crossed, looking out to the battlefield. "We are going to enter Void's world." Hiro said, surprising Tiamatt. Hiro noticed Tiamatt's surprise. "We have to Tia. Void won't come out of his place. He has the power to corrupt the Lifestream, Tiamatt, I know it. He's much more powerful-" Tiamatt sighed. "I know, stronger then Jenova or any other enemy we have ever faced or will face."

"Tiamatt, I'm serious. Void is a god, you have to remember that. I know things about him, since he's been dwelling within me for twenty years. I've never told this to anyone, but it happened seven years ago. Someone told me that I was controlled, and I attacked you because Void was controlling me as a thirteen year old puppet. I cried remember? What did you think I was crying about?" Hiro asked, and Tiamatt gasped. She remembered that moment, where Void first appeared infront of her. "I...had a vision when I was being controlled..a mind bending vision." Hiro muttered, surprising her. "It scarred me. Tiamatt, I'm not all perfect..."

"Can't you show me though Hiro? With that Seraph power?"

"No, I've already done it before. I don't want you to see anyway. It's to..." Hiro didn't finish when Tiamatt grabbed his shoulder. "Hiro, we've known each other for years. We're brother and sister. We've gone through the same expierences. We lost each other, we lost love, we lost our family, and we were used for expierments. I'm pretty sure I can handle what you've gone through." Tiamatt said, and Hiro looked down. "Tiamatt..I almost lost my sanity. I'm still on the brink of being insane, I just never seem like it." Hiro explained, and Tiamatt's grip got tighter.

"Hiro, just show me." Tiamatt said, yet Hiro shook his head. "Tiamatt. If you go through this, you would be so emotionally scarred. It haunts me Tiamatt. I always act so happy and normal, but Tiamatt, I have so many dark things in my mind. I never like showing negative things to anyone, and I hate worrying everyone Tia." Hiro explained. "Everything I saw in that vision, it was so..deranged, demoic, insane. Tiamatt, it so intense. I think you and I would be the only ones that could actually go through it. Arxen probably could, but he wouldn't be the same." He ran his hand through his hair, leaving his hand on his forehead, the blonde hair on the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry Tiamatt. Sorry I had to bring it up." Hiro said, and Tiamatt shook her head. "It's alright Hiro. You needed to tell that to someone. If you don't want me to go through that expierence, I mean, really want me not to go through it, I won't." Tiamatt said, letting go of his shoulder. Hiro dropped his hand from his forehead, and looked back out on the battlefield. "My wounds are healing faster then normal, get everyone ready." Hiro said, and Tiamatt nodded. She walked off, but turned around to see Hiro again, and smiled. Her little brother has grown.

When she was gone, someone else appeared. It was Yuffie, who had her hands behind her back. "Hey." She said simply, while Hiro turned to her. "Oh. Hey Yuffie, what's up?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie sighed. "Well, Barret is arguing with Cid over the phone. Oh yea, Cid wanted to tell you that they are holding up in the skies. Not many demons are up there." Yuffie explained, and Hiro nodded. "Oh." He turned his attention back to the battle.

"Hiro?" Hiro turned back to her. "You're really worried about fighting Void, aren't you?" Hiro didn't answer, but turned back to the battle. "Hiro, don't worry. if there is anyone who can defeat that asshole, it's you!" Hiro smiled at Yuffie's comment. Yuffie smiled too, and walked up beside him. She grabbed Hiro's hand, and held it tightly. Hiro returned the grip, and they stood there, watching the war. They didn't enjoy it at all, and wanted to go out there, but Hiro couldn't because of his wounds that were still healing, and Yuffie didn't leave Hiro's side.

"Yuffie. If I come back alive..."

Yuffie looked up at him. "I want to start over with you. I want to be with you, I don't want to leave your side again." Hiro explained, and Yuffie watched him. He looked serious. "Yuffie, I'm actually considering that leader postion..." Yuffie's lips formed a grin, and she hugged him tightly. "Oh I knew you would! Thank you Hiro!" Yuffie said happily, and Hiro smiled. Hiro let go of her hand, and placed his arm around her shoulder. "I hopo Godo doesn't kill me though." Hiro admitted, and Yuffie shook her head. "Though my father was always over protective, he always liked you better than everyone else Hiro. I remember when that idoit kid, I forget his name, actually thought we were engaged. I played along. Everyone else did too, cause that kid was a baby. I forget his name..."

"Otak?"

"Oh yea! Anyway, I heard that he died in a tournment. Killed by a thirteen year old kid. That kid must of been a monster to kill a innocent person!"

Hiro instantly looked away, taking his arm off of her shoulders. He turned away from her, and Yuffie was confused. "Hiro? What's the matter?" Hiro didn't turn towards her. "Hiro, you can tell me anything! You know that!" Yuffie tried to comfort him, even trying to hug him from behind, but failed when Hiro knocked her arms away.

"I was that thirteen year old kid. I was the one that killed Otak." Hiro explained, and Yuffie gasped. "It wasn't me really, it was Void. Yuffie, Otak became a monster during that tournment, as did his brother, Dir. They made deals with Hojo, just so they could kill me. Hojo, however, only used them as test subjects so he could test Void's will on my body." Hiro explained, and Yuffie's shock state disappeared. "I"m sorry that you had to hear that Yuffie."

"Let's just drop it. I've never liked Otak anyway."

"Yuffie, I'm going into Void's world." Yes, it changed the subject incredibly, but Hiro had her mind somewhere else, so maybe it wouldn't affect her that bad? "WHAT!?" Apparently, he was wrong. "Yuffie, Void won't come out of his world, he's waiting for us to get extremely weak, then attack. So I'm taking a group of people to go into the world to fight him. I don't want you apart of the group. It's to dangerous." Yuffie was about to put up a fight, yet Hiro shook his head. "No begging, following, or whining. You are not coming, and I'm making myself clear. The Light Warriors will keep their eyes on you and the people I don't want to come into the world."

It was silent for them for awhile, then Yuffie looked at Hiro. "Will you come back?" Hiro turned to her. "I'll try." Yuffie sighed. "You won't try, you will come back. I know it." Yuffie said, then smiled. Hiro smiled too. Yuffie placed her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist. They kissed, and it was the most passionate kiss the both of them ever expierenced. Hiro prayed that he would come back, and that no one would die in the final battle with Void.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	68. True Moments

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o **_

Hiro grabbed _Nagareboshi_, and placed it on his waist. He was in the tent, only a hour and a half left before he goes out to the battlefield. Everyone else was gone, and Hiro was alone in the tent. A mirror was in front of him, and he sighed deeply. He looked at himself, and thought back when he was younger. Comparing himself to what he was three years ago, he was totally different. He was alot stronger, mature, and alot smarter. He understood what would happen if he failed this, and he was actually being catuious. The old Hiro would of just went into Void's world alone. But thanks to everyone who he has met, he had become more cautious. Hiro looked at himself again, and looked at the scar that ran down his right eye. It use to be a curse to him, but now, it was a part of who he was. He could never imagine himself without it.

He started to think back at the seven days of freedom he had, and remembered the night that Yuffie asked him to have sex with her. Yes, he had to resist the temptation. For Yuffie's sake. Hiro did not want her to get pregnant and being a single mother for the rest of her life. However, Hiro thought Yuffie would move on. Deep down, very deep down, if he does die, Hiro does not want her to move on. It would hurt him. However, Hiro knew it would be best. It would be completely good for her to move on after he died. If she died, it would be extremely hard for him to move on.

However, the thought of Damon came into Hiro's mind again. He remembered the incident that he went through only months ago. He hated him, but decided not to think of it again. Truthfully, Hiro knows that he has a high risk of dying. A very high risk. Hiro didn't want to tell anyone, not even Ziran, who probably already knows Hiro's chances. Hiro took out something he shouldn't of told Ziran to bring. It was a photo album. Hiro had silently make it when during the week they had. The first couple of pages were the best photos that he thought was the best. Hiro opened it to the first photos. They were all of Dr.Dexel, Tiamatt, and him. Dr.Dexel gave them to him back during the Rebellion incident.

There were four, and each other them were happy moments. The first was Tiamatt and Hiro sparring. Tiamatt had the upper hand, since she was stronger and taller then the small five year old. The second photo was with Dr.Dexel and Tiamatt, who were studying while Hiro had a book on his head, but was actually reading another book. _This one most of been taken by another Shinra employee. _Hiro thought. The third was one of Dr.Dexel making a wooden sword while Tiamatt was chasing Hiro, who had something in his hands. Hiro looked closer to see that it was a photo of Sephiroth. Hiro chuckled a bit. The last one was different from all the other ones. It had Hiro, asleep, his head was on Tiamatt's lap. Tiamatt had a small book, reading, but she was looking down at Hiro, smiling. Hiro smiled.

Hiro flipped the page, and this time it was of his time with Zek. The first photo was at Rachel's birthday party, where Zek was blushing, holding her hand. Hiro was in between them, smirking as he was actually pointing at them holding hands. Larsina was helping Hiro. Hiro remembered that Rachel wanted a picture with only Zek and her, and the two kids got in it by accident. The second one was of Xen training Hiro and Zek, while the two girls were cheering them on the sidelines of the dojo. Hiro was fighting Xen from the front, while Zek took the back. However, Hiro remembered how skilled Xen was before, and remembered that he had two blades in that fight. The third one was of Hiro and Zek, who were asleep, while Rachel was there with them, cuddling up beside of Zek. _Larsina was there.. I remember. She must of taken it. _The fourth and final photo was the photo at the tournment. It was after that dinner they had with Tiamatt.

Hiro flipped the page again, and this time it was during the first fight with Sephiroth these were taken.The first one was the whole Avalance crew at the _Golden Saucer_. Hiro was between Arxen and Yuffie. He was winking at the camera, and his hand was intertwined with Yuffie's, while Arxen had his arm around Hiro's shoulders. The second one was Cloud, Cid, Arxen, and Hiro sparring against each other in the middle of the forest. The girls, Cait Sith, Barret, Red, and Vincent were watching at the sidelines. Barret and Cait Sith looked like they were betting against each other, while the girls were screaming. Vincent was smirking in the picture. The third one was of all the guys together, smiling at the camera, besides Vincent. The fourth one was of all the girls together, smiling. The fifth was of Red and Cait Sith together. The sixth and final one was Hiro and Yuffie kissing on top of a airship at night. _Tifa and Cloud took this one, I remember._

He flipped the page again to see the ones after Meteorfall. The first was their trip to Costa De Sol, where they were at the beach. Tifa, Yuffie, Arxen, Hiro, Barret, Marlene, Denzel, and Cloud were in the water. Yuffie was smiling, wearing her yellow bikini, while Hiro wore a pair of dark swimming trunks, blushing while smiling. Everyone else was just splashing in the water. The second was that party at the bar, where Hiro and Arxen were smiling, throwing random things at Cid, who looked incredibly angry. The third one was at Wutai, where Hiro and Yuffie were holding hands at her home. All of Avalance was watching, shocked. Yuffie had her eyes closed, smiling, while Godo had his blade on Hiro's neck. (Godo had asked Yuffie to close her eyes so he could show Hiro a secret handshake, which turned out to be a threat.) The fourth and final one was at Costa De Sol again, but this time, Hiro and Yuffie were on the beach alone, holding hands, looking at the sky.

He then remembered that he didn't take any pictures after that before his encounter with Sephiroth again, resulting in his absentince. He sighed, and flipped the page again to see the latest pictures, during their days before this.

The first photo was of the Remnants, Tiamatt, Hiro, and Aya. They were in the bar sitting on a couch, while Loz and Yazoo stood up. Aya was in the middle, looking at the camera, her head tilted in confusion. Hiro was on her right, while Tiamatt was at her left. Hiro was smiling, while Tiamatt had a peaceful look on her face. Kadai was sitting beside of her, and was smiling while her thumbs were up at the camera. Ara was beside of Hiro, smiling as well, while Kadaj was blushing, but smiling. Loz and Yazoo smiled as well.

The second photo was of Avalance, Zack, Aeris, Hiro, and the kids. They were at Rocket Town, where they were all playing around. Zack and Aeris were smiling at the camera, as was Cloud and Tifa. Arxen was playing around with the kids, while Barret and Cid were laughing at Arxen, who had his hair pulled by Mimi. Red was sitting beside of Vincent, Red looked as though he was wagging his tail. Vincent, for once, was actually smiling. Hiro and Yuffie were together, smiling at the camera.

The third photo was one with Zek, Xen, Rachel, and the older Larsina. Hiro had his arms around Xen's and Zek's shoulders, while Zek held hands with Rachel. Larsinia was beside of Xen, smiling. They were all smiling at the camera, while Xen looked like he was crying. The fourth photo was of Hiro, Tiamatt, and Dr.Dexel. They were all smiling, while Dr.Dexel, like Xen, looked like he was crying as well. The fifth photo was of Hiro and Tiamatt, sparring again, this time they were both smiling. They were equal in power, and they both knew it. The sixth photo was of Hiro and Aya. Hiro was holding Aya's hand, blushing and smiling, while Aya was doing the same thing. _Tia took this one.._

The seventh photo, the last in his best photos, was the one of him and Yuffie on the last day. After the party, she and Hiro went up on the roof and talked. They kissed each other, and someone apparently got a very, very, very good picture of it. The stars and the moon helped the romantic scene. Hiro noticed something coming out of Yuffie's closed eyes. They were tears. Hiro gasped, and knew why. _It was because...of that moment. This may be the last time you see her Hiro..._

While thinking about her, Yuffie walked into the tent, and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing?" Yuffie asked, and Hiro looked up at her. "Nothing." Hiro said, and placed the photo album back under the bed. There was complete silence for them, until Hiro asked. "Where is everyone?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie sighed. "Well, the Remnants, Aya, and Tiamatt went to another base where the Light Warriors are. Everyone decided to leave you alone. But I want to know, is there anything wrong?" Yuffie asked suddenly. Hiro looked down, and sighed.

The silence was upon them again. Yuffie was worried that Hiro was depressed, so she went over to the bed, and smiled. "Hiro, please, don't be depressed. I know that this is the biggest battle of your life, but don't be so depressed about it. I mean, I know you can win. I know you will win." Yuffie reassured him, but Hiro shook his head. "That is not what is wrong with me Yuffie. To tell you the truth-" He stopped, and he looked up at Yuffie. His blue eyes met her brown ones, and they stared at each other. "Yuffie..I-" He couldn't bring himself to say it. "What is it? Please, you can tell me anything." Yuffie said. "I-" He couldn't say it. He knows, that if he says it, it will hurt Yuffie so much. "Hiro, please, tell me!"

"Yuffie I know I'm going to die in there! I don't think I can do anything to stop Void! I know I'm going to die trying!"

Silence was upon them again, this time dead. Nothing moved, breathed, or even acted alive at the moment. Everything in the world seemed as thought it paused.

Life went on again, and Yuffie's eyes teared up. "Hiro...please don't say that." She said, and she walked backwards. Hiro got up, and looked down. "Yuffie. Void is stronger then anyone in this world. I can't beat him. I'm still not even ready too." All of a sudden, he was smacked in the face by Yuffie with all the force she could use.

It actually hurt him.

"You don't get it! Hiro, everyone has faith in you! Tiamatt has faith in you! Aya has faith in you! Avalance, the Remnants, the Rebellion, WRO, the Seraphs, the children, even the god damn world has faith in you! You're the only one who can defeat Void! I know you can do it! Doesn't it matter that I have all my faith in you?! Every bit of hope, faith, and love, that's all I have for you!" Yuffie said, and Hiro stood there, completely shocked. "I know you can do it Hiro! I know you will do it! I know you will defeat, no, kill Void, and end this nightmare! Not only for the world, not only for the Lifestream, but for you! I know you have emotional trouble because of Void, and I'm sorry. Just don't be so damn negative! Be postive! You have to believe in yourself, you will do it! You will kill Void!" Yuffie said.

All of a sudden, Hiro placed his arms around Yuffie, and Yuffie gasped. "I know. I should be postive, but I'm so damn negative. Thank you Yuffie." Yuffie smiled. "And Yuffie?" He let go of her, and she backed away from him to look at him. "That offer..you made me, is it still..?" Yuffie was suddenly confused. "What offer?" Yuffie asked in confusion, and Hiro blushed a bit.

"About..sex.."

Yuffie's eyes widened, but she nodded. "Yes.." She said, her eyes then looking down, a huge blush appearing on her face. Little did they know, Razen was listening to the conversation. "But I thought that you wanted to wait until marriage Hiro?" Hiro sighed. "I know. But if I really do die..I want to show you how much I love you." Hiro said, and Yuffie gasped. It was totally silent, until Yuffie nodded. "Alright..." The both sat on the bed, unaware that Razen was watching his son for a moment. "Yuffie." Yuffie looked at him. "I love you. I love you with everything I am." Hiro said to her, and Yuffie smiled, tears coming out of her eyes. "I love you too. I love you with all my heart, soul, and body." They both kissed, and, as the sun went down on the battlefield, so did the two lovers.

* * *

Outside, Razen smiled. He guarded the tent, making sure no one entered. "Razen! Is Hiro-" Arxen and Cloud were walking up to him, but Razen quickly shook his head. "No entering." Razen said instantly, surprsing them. "Why?" Cloud asked suddenly, but Razen shook his head. "You'll find out eventually." Razen said. Arxen and Cloud looked at each other in curiousty, but they shrugged it off and walked off. Razen sighed. This was going to be a tough job.

However, Razen was proud of his son. Not for actually having sex, but having it with someone he is truly in love with. He didn't want his son thinking it was his job to rebuild the race by just getting women pregnant, but he knew that Hiro was not like that. If he was, he knew Tiamatt would of tooken care of him. Then a thought entered his mind. What if Tiamatt comes back to see Hiro? That would be pretty bad, considering the fact that Tiamatt is more on Hiro getting together with Aya then getting together with Yuffie. Also, didn't Hiro love Aya too? "Apparently he made his choice." Razen muttered to himself.

"Razen, dear, where is our son?"

Razen looked over at Lorrile, and was actually scared to see her. "Well...he's in the tent." Razen said, and Lorrile smiled. She was about to walk in, but Razen blocked the way. "Lorrile..let's just say that Hiro is having a very 'special' moment going on in there right now." Razen said, and Lorrile shook her head. "I don't care what the moment is, I'm going in there." Lorrile said, about to walk in, but Razen grabbed her shoulders. "He's having sex." It seemed so simple to say, but it was very hard to say, especially to Lorrile. Lorrile's parents, and Lorrile herself, doesn't believe in having sex out of wedlock. Razen didn't care.

"Wh-" Lorrile almost screamed, but Razen covered her mouth. "Lorrile, listen to me. Hiro knows deep down that this could be his last moment with the girl he loves. He knows the risk of him dying while fighting Void. Don't you remember, before we got married, we also did it." Razen reminded her of that day years ago, and Lorrile gasped. "Don't bring that up." Lorrile said, turing around, crossing her arms. "I have too. I don't need you mad at our son for doing what he thinks is right."

"But what about-"

"I'm sure Hiro has found a way to not get the girl pregnant. He doesn't want that happening to her if he does die. Trust me Lorrile, our son is smart, and he knows what to do." Razen cut her off, knowing what she was worrying about. Lorrile sighed, and nodded. "I guess I can let him off." Lorrile muttered, a bit disappointed that her son decided to go through with this.

"Hey, where's Hiro?"

Razen's eyes widened, and his heart began to beat fast out of fear. The voice was none other than Tiamatt, who had her arms crossed. Aya wasn't with her, niether was anyone else. Razen and Lorrile didn't answer, and Tiamatt looked annoyed. "Well? Where is he?" She asked again, this time, tapping her foot, waiting for a answer. They didn't respond again, and Tiamatt growled in frustration. "Is he in the tent?" Tiamatt asked, and Razen nodded. "Alright then, let me through." Tiamatt said, but Razen shook his head. "Wait, what? Why can't I see him?"

"He's busy."

"With what?" Tiamatt asked, and Razen didn't want to say, but Lorrile decided to. "He is thinking of a plan to attack Void." Lorrile lied, knowing that her husband would be dead if he didn't do anything about it. "He also needs to be totally alone so he can think it through." Lorrile explained, and Tiamatt stood there for a moment, then sighed. "Alright. Tell him I'll be at the other camp and is waiting for commands." Tiamatt said, then walking off. When she was out of earshot, the two Aoyamas sighed in relief. They didn't need Tiamatt going crazy about Hiro.

* * *

Inside the tent, Hiro was already out of the bed, placing his shirt back on, as his pants were on as well. Yuffie was still laying in the bed, still naked. Her headband was off, and she was silent. That moment was incredible for the two of them, yet right now was a horrible moment for them. Hiro placed _Nagareboshi _back on his side, and sighed deeply. "Yuffie.." Hiro turned to her, and Yuffie got up, but had the covers on her chest. However, he felt guilty. Guilty that he did this. However, he and Yuffie have been together for three years, so Hiro decided to make love to her. This was one last thing he wanted to do with her. However, deep down in his heart.

He still loved Aya as well.

He felt so wrong about doing this, but he made his choice. There was no going back. "Yuffie. I want you to stay here." Yuffie already knew, and nodded. Hiro walked over to her, and kissed her. "Goodbye..Yuffie I love you." Hiro said, and Yuffie smiled. "I love you too Hiro..." Hiro smiled. "I'll try and come back..." Hiro said, and he walked out of the tent. Yuffie sat there, in complete silence. Something started to come out of her eyes.

Tears.

She knew exactly why she was crying. One of the reasons was Hiro leaving, but she also knew about what was wrong with Hiro's heart as well. She knew that Hiro was feeling incredibly guilty for what he had just done. Likewise, she had the same guilty feeling, but her reasons and his had a bit of difference. She knew that when she asked him a couple of days ago about making love with her was completely wrong. However, the temptation between the two of them were to great, and they gave in to it. His reasons were the same, but however, Yuffie knew another reason. Hiro loves Aya.

She knew it for awhile, since after the _Beast _accident. She knew Hiro had strong feelings for Aya. Yuffie, however, respected that. It was karma. She hurt him so much by almost marrying Damon, and knew she deserved it. She was hurt, yes, but didn't really get sucidal or wanting to kill Aya. Infact, she made it clear that it was Hiro's choice, not hers. She still loves him more than anyone, and would do anything for him, but would understand if Hiro loves Aya. She cried, and laid on the bed, the covers over her naked body. She cried herself to sleep that day.

* * *

When out of the tent, Razen and Lorrile were waiting. Lorrile held Hiro's jacket that Sana made him, and placed it on. Razen and Lorrile decided not to speak of what happened, instead: "Hiro, we need your commands." Hiro nodded. "I know who I'm taking into Void's world with me. Gather Arxen, Ara, Kadai, Kadaj, Zek, Xen, Tiamatt, and Sephiroth near the gate. Tell Avalance to meet me there as well. I'm going to the commucation tent to talk to Cid and see what's going on up into the sky." Hiro said, and the parents of the boy nodded, and disappeared.

Hiro walked over to the commucations tent, and nodded at everyone who said hello. "May I use this to contact the _RL_?" Hiro asked, pointing at the transmission screen. "Yes, I'll contact them right now." said the soilder, and then contacted them. It took them awhile to answer, then a rude voice came on. _"What the hell do you all want!?"_ Hiro sighed at the voice. Cid popped up on the screen, and he saw Hiro. _"Ah, kid. How's everything going down there?" _Cid asked, and Hiro nodded. "I suppose good. No alerts or anything." Hiro explained.

_"Good. Everything up here is running smoothly, I just got mad because I wasn't able to light up my smoke." _Cid explained, and Hiro chuckled a bit. "You really need to stop smoking." Hiro said, and Cid smiled. _"Alright. Here's the deal, if we win, I'll quit smoking for a year to see how I can handle it. If we lose, I'm smoking in hell." _Cid said, and Hiro nodded. "Deal." Hiro said, and the commucation was cut off. Hiro smiled, and walked out of the tent.

He walked over to a lone hill, and looked out at the battle in the dead of night. The fighting was still going on, but it was not as violent as it was earlier. Hiro sighed. What has he done? Why did he just give in to temptation? What would Aya think about this if she knew? What about Tiamatt? _Oh God don't even want to go there._ Hiro thought, knowing that Tiamatt would kill him for doing that. Only a couple of people knew that he and Yuffie did it. He knew his father and mother knew, since they were standing outside the tent the whole time. _Must of been covering it up._

Hiro sighed, and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. _What have you gotten yourself into Hiro? You screwed up. Yet I have to admit. _A blush appeared on Hiro's face, as did a smile. _It was pretty nice. _All of a sudden, his eyes widened. _What the hell- I'm going to be a old pervert like Xen if I keep this up! _Hiro thought, and shook his head. He really didn't want to turn out to be a old pervert. He started to remember somethings, but a voice cut him off. "Hiro!" Hiro turned to see Aya, who was running up to him. "Aya? What's wrong?"

Aya stopped right infront of Hiro, and looked up at him. "Why are you going to Void's world without me? I can handle myself!" Aya said, and Hiro shook his head. "Aya, you wouldn't be able to handle yourself in Void's world. I don't want you getting hurt." Hiro said, and Aya shook her head. "Hiro please! Let me come along!" Aya begged, and Hiro shook his head again. "Aya, for the last time, you aren't coming with us." Hiro said, walking past her. "Why not?" She asked, and Hiro sighed.

"I don't want to see you hurt or get killed! I couldn't live with that!" Hiro said, and Aya was surprised. "Hiro, do you really mean that?" Hiro nodded. "I couldn't. Tiamatt, Ara, Kadai, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz couldn't live without you either." Hiro said, and Aya smiled. "Hiro- AH!" She was walking towards him, but tripped, and Hiro tried to catch her, and was sucessful, but was surprised by one thing.

Their lips were touching.

They were shocked, and they both pulled away quickly. Secretly, to the both of them, they enjoyed it incredibly. They both blushed, and they looked away from each other. "Well..Hiro..I-" She couldn't say anything, but she was shocked when Hiro hugged her. "I don't want you to come because I don't want you to die. You're to important to me." Aya couldn't help but let some tears fall out. "Now go find Galn and Lila. I'm sure they are worried." Hiro said, and Aya nodded. Hiro let go of her, and smiled. He then teleported away.

Aya looked down, and smiled. She was happy she actually got to kiss Hiro while he knew she was awake, even if it was a accident. However, her smile disappeared, and thought for a moment. Then she knew what she was going to do.

She was going to follow them into Void's world.

* * *

_68 chapters and over 200,000 words. I really out did myself with this story. I feel a bit proud. Thank you for reviewing my stories. Especially thanks to Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie, Audra Kaiba, and Sir Midnight for reviewing this story and sticking with the series._

But the story isn't over yet.

**To be Continued**

**CR11**


	69. The Demon Realm

_**NA: **__**Hoshi ni Negai o **_

"So do you all get it?" Hiro and the others were directly infront of the dark gate, while thousands of demon knights were on the ground, dead. Hiro has his arms crossed, while everyone else was standing infront of him. "Ara, Kadai, Kadaj, Arxen, Zek, Xen, Cloud, Vincent, Tiamatt, and Sephiroth will be coming with me. We will enter the demon realm and will attack Void. The rest of you will fight along side the soilders." Hiro explained. Everyone knew what to do, and were mature about it, but Loz was crying. "Loz, don't worry, I'll bring everyone back." Hiro said, smiling, and Loz let out tears faster. He ran up and hugged Hiro, picking him up off the ground. Hiro smiled, even though Loz was being a bit over dramatic. "Like I said Loz, I'm going to bring them back. Ara, Kadai, and Kadaj won't die." Loz put Hiro back, on the ground, nodded, and walked back over to be beside Yazoo. Yazoo was standing beside of Kadai, and was holding hands with her. "Alright, we should get going-"

"Hiro, I'm coming along as well." Hiro looked at Yazoo with surprise. "What? Why?" Hiro asked, and Yazoo sighed. "I owe you. I'm making up for what I did a year ago, and I owe you for protecting all of us. I also owe you for helping Kadai and I get together. Besides," His grip on Kadai's hand got tighter. "I'm not going to let Kadai go in there without me." Kadai blushed, and Yazoo's eyes were serious. Hiro looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. We should get going." Hiro said, but Aeris quickly stopped him. "Hiro, where is Yuffie?"

Hiro turned to her. "She's back at the camp. You and Tifa wouldn't mind going back to check on her?" Hiro asked, worried about the ninja. "Alright, we'll go right now." Aeris said. She turned to Zack, and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back.." Aeris said, and walked beside Razen, who was going to teleport them back. Tifa gave Cloud a very passionate kiss, which no one objected to, and hugged him tightly. "Promise me you won't be killed.." Tifa said, and Cloud nodded. "I'll come back, promise." Cloud said, letting go of her. Tifa walked over to Aeris and Razen. Razen looked at his son, who nodded, and Razen nodded back. Razen teleported back to the camp.

"Alright. Let's prepare to enter Void's world." Hiro said, but stopped, and looked at everyone. "I want to warn everyone, we are not only going to be fighting Void and his little minons, but what is left of the Demoic Five as well. I'm sure Void has Vex, Aslo, and Zan waiting for us." Hiro warned, but no one objected, and Hiro smiled. "Alright, let's go." Hiro turned to the gate, and walked forward. He stopped quickly before walking through, and touched the gate with his hand. It burnt him, and Hiro quickly pulled it back. It was hotter than fire, but he has been through worse. He looked back up, and actually ran through the gate, while everyone followed.

* * *

"Yuffie? Yuffie wake up." Yuffie opened her eyes to see Aeris and Tifa, who were staring at her in shock. Yuffie sat up on the bed, and rubbed her eyes, but was holding the blanket on her chest. Everything was silent as she did, and Aeris just had to ask. "Why are you naked? Where are your clothes?" Yuffie sighed. "Long story, and they're under the bed." Yuffie said, and Tifa bent down to get them. "We have some time. Hiro just entered Void's world, by the way." Tifa said, bringing up Yuffie's bra and panties. "You weren't injured badly that you had to remove your clothes? Sana must be a damn good healer to heal those kind of wounds." Aeris said.

"No, I didn't do that." Yuffie said, getting out of the bed, while Tifa and Aeris turned around. "Well, what happened? You weren't super hot asleep were you?" Aeris asked, while Yuffie sighed. "No. You can turn around." Yuffie had placed her bra and panties back on, and grabbed her other clothes and was placing on her other clothes. "You weren't thinking of sleeping in the nude were you?" Tifa asked, and Yuffie sighed again. "No Tifa." She said, placing on her shorts. "Then what the hell were you doing!?" Tifa asked, and Yuffie growled in annoyance. It was pretty damn obvious.

"I had sex with Hiro."

Aeris and Tifa gasped in suprise, at the same time. "Wait what? Are you kidding?" Tifa said in shock, and Yuffie shook her head. "No. He and I decided, if this was his last day, we would make it special." Yuffie explained. She expected a lecture from the two women, but was shocked when they giggled with out any self-control. They sound like school-girls. Yuffie sat their, her shirt half-way on, confused. It wasn't like them to just sit there and giggle like girls.

"Oh our Yuffie has become a woman!" Aeris said, and Yuffie glared at her. "Shut up, anyway, Hiro entered Void's world already?" Yuffie changed the subject, not wanting to talk about that moment. Aeris and Tifa apparently knew, since Aeris decided to change the subject too. "Yea. He took some people with him. Apparently, he didn't want anyone else going. I wondered why he didn't take me because of me being a Cetra and having great magic ability, but I remembered Tiamatt being a Cetra too. I knew anyway that Tiamatt would of gone, since Hiro has a lot of faith in her."

"Well, what do you expect? They're brother and sister." Yuffie said, as she put on her boots. "Besides that, Tiamatt is a very strong woman. I'm sure she can murder all those damn demons." Yuffie said, making a nice comment about the Cetra. Yuffie never hated Tiamatt, and infact, deep down, she looked up to Tiamatt. Tiamatt was the kind of woman she wanted to be, however, would do without all the coldness and threats. "I know Arxen probably went. Hiro couldn't go anywhere without that idiot." Yuffie said, laughing a bit. "Yea, so did Cloud." Aeris said, and Yuffie noticed sadness in Tifa's eyes. "Don't worry Tifa, Hiro won't allow Cloud to die. He still has to go to a wedding and live a happy life."

Tifa nodded. "I know, but I'm still worried. What if Hiro doesn't keep his promise- What am I saying? Hiro always keeps his promises." Tifa instantly remembered Hiro always keeping his promises. "Anyway, the Remnants, Zek, Xen, Vincent, and Sephiroth went too. Hiro picked them out himself." Tifa said, and Yuffie nodded. "Yuffie, why didn't you beg Hiro to go?" Tifa asked, and Yuffie sighed deeply.

"Hiro wouldn't want me to go. He didn't say I would be in his way, he just doesn't want me to die. He couldn't live with that." Yuffie admitted. "I didn't want to go anyway. I'm actually scared to see that world. I don't want to see Void either. He scares me." Yuffie admitted, and Tifa sat down beside of her, while Aeris sat down on the other side of her. "Yuffie, we're all scared of Void. Void..let's just say that he scares the living hell out of all of us." Tifa admitted. "I've never been so scared of someone in my life. Void has the kind of power that could kill one of us with ease. Void is the God of Demons afterall." Aeris explained.

"Yet Hiro isn't that scared of Void. He has alot of reasons why not to be. One of them is because Void was apart of him at one point. When I entered the Lifestream, some people told me about Void, and explained the story. I was completely shocked that a sweet, kind, and very caring seventeen year old boy would have such a being within him. The good thing was that at Hiro's age at the time, Void couldn't manipulate his body to become his own at a full time. Hiro's spirit and his body wasn't developed enough to control. I remember hearing one of the first times Void controlled him. It was when he was thirteen, during a tournment in Midgar. He fought against a warrior who suddenly became a demon. Hiro's power at the time wasn't strong like it is today, and Void took a chance. He controlled Hiro's body, and killed the demon warrior quickly. He lost control afterwards." Aeris explained, and continued.

"Void controlled Hiro before that, attacking Tiamatt in a garden after her match during the tournment. Tiamatt, not being able to bring herself to hurt her brother, was almost killed, but Sephiroth stopped Void's control. Void had more control there because Hiro didn't have any injuries on his body, giving him a longer time. Another time was when Hiro was about to be killed by a man named Dir, who was the brother of the demon warrior, who also became a demon. Void easily manipulated his way to control Hiro's body, and killed Dir with ease." Aeris stopped the long explanation, and Tifa sighed.

"Didn't Hiro have free will sometimes when he was using Void's power?"

"Yep. Hiro actually borrowed some of Void's power without even realizing it when he was thirteen. He was fighting Sephiroth in the tournment, and, as you all know, Sephiroth is incredibly powerful. Hiro was losing, and he took some powers from Void, which surprised Void. As you all know, the other time is when Hiro was seventeen, right after my death. Since Hiro's body was developed more than it was when he was thirteen, he was able to take more power from Void. However, during the fight, Hiro was taken over again by Void at the very end of it. I remember watching him in Mideel as well, when he was fighting the Ultima Weapon. He wasn't able to defeat it, so his anger took over, and the demon was unleashed. He also used it when he was fighting Hojo. The last time he ever used it before now was when Hiro took his powers away to help with Meteor." Aeris explained.

"Anyway, let's change the subject back to Yuffie and Hiro! So what was it like?" Aeris asked, getting giddy.

"Come on! Tell us!" Tifa demanded, also getting giddy.

Yuffie sighed deeply. _I should of gotten dressed before they got here. _She thought. "Wait, Yuffie, where's your headband?"

* * *

"The demon realm.."

The demon realm was the exact opposite of the Lifestream. The sky was pure red, and thunder was striking. The ground was grotesque, being solid rock, and skulls around. There was some grass, but it was pure red. Cracks were also in the ground, and from what Ziran told him, there would be earthquakes often. There were no trees, but pillars instead, dark marble pillars, with red ziggy lines going down them. There was a lake near them, and it was pure red. Hiro could guess that it was blood. The ground itself was a dark brown mixed with red. There were many mountains, each actually being a volcano. Some of the lakes around were pools of magma, dark red magma. The wind was blowing sharply, and you can hear people screaming in the wind.

A little bit from them was a giant castle sitting in the giant lake of blood, and it was all dark. It had numerous towers, and the middle one was very tall, reaching the clouds. The top of the tower, as the legends describe, was a flat surface, while all the other towers tops were pointed. Hiro could see far off that their were numerous villages, and that this was truly a opposite to the living world and the Lifestream. It was burning up as well, but the warriors ignored the heat.

"We need to get inside that castle. I'm pretty sure that Void is in the middle tower." Hiro explained, and he began to walk, but all of a sudden, Void's symbol appeared below them. "What the hell!?" Arxen yelled out, but everything around them turned black. The symbol was still below them, and a image of Void appeared before them. He was smiling, and was looking at them with actual surprise of their appearence.

"Welcome to my world." Void explained, and everyone besides Hiro, Tiamatt, and Sephiroth took out their weapons. "I see that you've made it very far. I've also heard that you sealed Aex away, haven't you boy?" Hiro nodded, and just stared at the God of Demons, who's smile faded. "I see that you defeated one of my loyal servants. I guess I could reward you on how this world was created." Void said, and Arxen was about to disagree, but Hiro held up his hand.

"You see, I'm just going to point out the very obvious. Where there is light, there has to be darkness. The two can never live without each other. Good and evil can not live without each other. When the Lifestream was created, darkness was created. Out of that pure, evil, and powerful darkness, I was born. I was the most powerful demon to ever live, and I became the God, since I was the first born. I also was the most poweful, since I was born of pure darkness, while there were other types of darkness. I was the only one born from pure, which made me the most powerful. So, using my power, I was able to create demons. I then created this world, and that's how the demons were created, and how the world was created."

"That's all I am interested in telling you patheic fools, before you all die. Now, if you actually live, I will be waiting for you all. Esepcially you." Void said, looking directly at Hiro. He then disappeared, causing the blackness around them to disappear. When they were back to the demon realm, they began walking to the castle, and Hiro was determined to win this fight. No one talked along the way to the castle, since they all knew that Hiro was concentration and that he didn't need any interupptions.

When they were close to the castle, they noticed there was no bridge to go across. "How are we going to get across?" Arxen muttered, and Hiro was thinking the same thing. He didn't expect this. "Wait a minute." Hiro muttered, and he thought. How was he going to get through this? It was pretty damn hard to get across a lake of blood. All of a sudden, a thought entered Hiro's mind. Hiro took out his sword, and pointed it at the castle. "What the hell are you doing?" Arxen asked, and everyone was looking at him strangely.

"Come on. I need some help.." All of a sudden, a light appeared from above them, and a giant stone pathway came out of the bloody lake, and everyone was shocked. Hiro noticed their looks. "I didn't do it." Hiro said, and they all were confused, but ran ahead anyway. Hiro would thank whoever did that when he finds out, but right now he was to busy running to the castle.

Hiro quickly sensed something, and he noticed everyone else did too. Hiro kept his sword out, and everyone took out their weapons. Infront of them, near the gates of the castle, was alot of demons, strong and weak ones alike. Hiro growled in frustration, and was about to attack, but Vincent, Cloud, Zek, and Xen jumped ahead of him. "We'll take care of things, you hurry up and go ahead!" Cloud yelled out, and Hiro nodded. Cloud charged, and slashed the first wave of demons, creating a path to let the others inside the castle. "Quickly!" Cloud yelled, and the others ran faster.

The outer walls of were black, and had red mixed with it. The giant doors were black, and had chains on them. Hiro didn't know how to open it, but a voice entered his head. _Hiro, make a wave to hit the doors, they'll fly open! _It was Akira, and Hiro knew what to do. Hiro slashed the air, and a white wave went and hit the door. The doors flew open, and all you could see was total darkness. That didn't stop them, and they ran in the castle, the doors swinging shut behind them.

Hiro wasn't surprised by the castle's inner walls. It was almost like the inner walls, but cut up carpet on the floor, and blood everywhere. Skulls were around as well, as was the stench of dead bodies. Hiro sighed deeply. "Hiro, how are we going to find out where to go?" Arxen asked, and Hiro thought for a moment. "Let's stay together, I'm sure we'll find a way up soon." Hiro said, and everyone agreed. They walked down the halls, ignoring the smell and heat. They didn't run into any demons for once. However, everyone was cautious.

As they walked through the halls, Hiro noticed Ara's trouble from not vomiting from the stench. Arxen, Kadaj, Kadai, and Yazoo were also having the same problem. Tiamatt, Hiro, and Sephiroth, however were use to the smell. Hiro and Tiamatt were in a lab for parts of their lives, which had numerous dead bodies in there. Tiamatt was more use to it than Hiro, however. No one whined about the stench, and Hiro was a bit glad. He didn't want any complaining.

"Hiro, you really are concentrating aren't you?" Ara asked, and Hiro nodded. "You know you're not alone, and you can always call for our help right?" Hiro nodded again at Ara's question. It was silent, until Ara spoke up again. "You want to face Void alone, don't you Hiro?" Hiro suddenly stopped, surprising everyone. Ara knew it, she was right. Hiro has been focusing this whole time about how to fight Void alone, without any help. "Hiro, you are not going to fight Void alone." Ara said, and Hiro sighed deeply. He didn't feel like getting into any arguements.

"Whatever."

"Don't be a smartass Hiro. I know you're lying." Kadai said. Hiro didn't respond, and started to walk forward again. "Hey! Why the hell didn't you answer! Stop being a ass!" Kadai was angered, and was about to hit Hiro, but stopped when Hiro turned to her. Everyone besides Tiamatt and Sephiroth were surprised by Hiro's dark glare at Kadai. "I don't give a damn if you all tell me not to fight Void alone, cause I am going to, no matter what you say. Void's was my damn problem, and he is still my damn problem. So fucking get use to the fact that I'm going to fight him alone."

Kadai was shocked by Hiro's words, so were everyone else. Hiro has never been that angry before. Hiro didn't even apologize, and walked ahead. "What do you think is the matter with him?" Kadai asked Ara, while Hiro sighed. "I'm pissed cause everyone won't leave me alone. I want to fight Void alone, alright?"

"You're not going to."

That time it was Tiamatt who stood in, and Hiro turned to his sister. "No matter what, I'm not letting you. So you're not going to." Tiamatt said, her arms crossed. Hiro was getting angry, very angry. "I don't really care if Void was within you at some point, you're not going to be foolish and get yourself killed. So no, you aren't fighting him alone." Tiamatt told him, and Hiro gritted his teeth. "I'm am going to fight him alone.." Sephiroth noticed the anger in Hiro, and was about to tell Tiamatt to stop, but it was to late. "Hiro I told you twice, you are not going to fight h-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Tiamatt was shocked when Hiro yelled at her, but kept her cool. "I don't give a damn what you fucking say! You're not my mother! I can fight Void alone, I don't need any help! Especially from you! You're not strong enough! You couldn't even hold Jenova back! To me right now, you're worthless!!" Hiro yelled at Tiamatt with anger, and Tiamatt was hurt by Hiro's cruel words. Everyone was shocked. Sephiroth, however, wasn't shocked. He knew what was triggering Hiro's anger. It was Void's blood running through him. Apparently, Void still has a way of manipulating Hiro.

Tiamatt was actually almost on the verge of tears, but Sephiroth whispered to her. "It's Void's blood that's doing this. From what I read, in the demon realm, and demon's blood goes alot faster. Right now, Void is able to manipulate Hiro into saying things he doesn't mean. I know a way to slow it down though." Sephiroth said, and Tiamatt looked up at him. "Watch." Sephiroth walked over to Hiro, and grabbed Hiro's wrist. "What the hell?! Let go of me!" Hiro said, and Sephiroth forcefully rolled up his sleeve of his right arm. "What the hell are you doing!?" Hiro yelled, and Sephiroth placed his hand on Hiro's wrist. "You're not thinkng straight. Someone is manipulating you.." A light ran through Sephiroth's hand, and it went through Hiro's veins, making Hiro's eyes wide.

Sephiroth stopped, and let go of Hiro's arm, and Hiro looked down. "What happened?" Hiro asked, and Sephiroth sighed. "Void is still within you Hiro, and he was manipulating you into doing this. I will tell you everything later, we need to get going." Sephiroth said, but Hiro looked at Tiamatt, Kadai, and Ara. "I'm sorry, I just..." Tiamatt stopped him. "No, it's alright. We need to get going."

"Yea Hiro, if Void's manipulating you, we'll forgive you." Kadai said, and Ara nodded in agreement. Little did they all know, Arxen slipped away while they were talking. Hiro smiled a bit, and turned back around. They began to walk, but Arxen appeared. "Found the staircase. It's a spiral case, and it's as long as hell.." Arxen said, and they all went to a giant black door with red diagonal stripes, and they entered. The stairs were old, and bloody. The carpets were torn, but they decided to go on.

Hiro was in the lead as they ran up the stairs, and they were pretty damn long. When they reached to a certain points, gold and black windows were shown, and it shined as they ran up. "Atleast we have light." Kadaj said, but no one responded to that. While they were running, everyone could hear a tune being played. It was faint, but grew stronger as they ran up the stairs. It took them awhile before they made it to the top of the stairs, but Hiro knew they weren't close to the exit. There was a giant door infront of them, and they entered.

The room was giant, and it had a grey marble floor, and had a nice, giant, circular, red carpet in the middle. There were many pillars up that held the room, and there was a organ playing. Hiro looked up at the ceiling to see murals of devil children, and demons eating humans, most of the humans being dismembered by the drawn demons. It was grotesque, very grotesque. The room was a dark, and the organ player was invisible to them. All of a sudden, torches connected to the pillars lit up, and on the back wall was Vex, playing the organ.

He was wearing different clothing this time, having a black cloak on, and black leather pants. He wore black steel greaves, and black steel gauntlets were near him. He was playing a dark tune, and stopped suddenly. "Hehahahaha.." He stood up, and turned around, his black cloak flying. "I see you all finally made it to my domain.." Vex said, and smiled. "Did you all like the tune? It was orignally meant to be played as a mock for Aex, but since he isn't around, I decided to just play it anyway. It was written by a human, and it was called: _The Rise of the Romantic Devil._ It went well with Aex, don't you think?" No one answered, but everyone had their weapons out.

"I see you want to get strictly to bussiness. Very well." Vex held out his hands, and the black steel gauntlets were flying to his hands. He held out his left hand, and his demoic scythe appeared in his hands. The organ disappeared, and right behind of Vex was the doorway, and Vex floated up in the air. "Now, prepare to die!" He summoned a dark energy ball, and threw it at them. Hiro quickly hit it back, and Vex hit it back to Hiro. They kept hitting it back in forth, and it finally hit Vex, stunning him. Hiro was about to attack the stunned demon, but Kadaj instead hit Vex, sending Vex flying.

"Hiro, go on! Ara, Kadai, Yazoo, and I will take care of Vex!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go now!"

Hiro looked at everyone else, who nodded. Hiro then ran to the door, opened it, then ran ahead. Vex recovered quickly, and growled. "I now have to take care of you four patheic fools? Great." He muttered, but Kadai smirked. "We're going to kick your demon ass!"

"Bring all your power fools."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	70. Harvester of Sorrow

_**NA: Hoshi Ni Negai O**_

_Hiatus is over. The story will be concluded._

_

* * *

  
_

Vex sighed as he sat back down on the ground, his scythe in his hand. Kadaj sat there, his crystal blade within his hand, defending Kadai and Ara. Yazoo stood beside Kadaj, his guns out.

"After so long, waiting for worthy enemies, worthy opponents...I am stuck with you four.." Vex said, his eyes casting on them. Kadaj growled, preparing.

Kadaj didn't answer, but prepared himself. Ara noticed how tense her lover was, and she felt it all around her. Kadaj was preparing to attack, his sword in hand. Vex swung his scythe around a bit.

"Are you all prepared for death..?" He asked, and Kadaj yelled out, running towards Vex, swinging his sword vertically at the man. Vex quickly blocked the attack with his weapon, his eyes gazing at the silver haired boy. Kadaj growled as he swung again, Vex quickly jumped into the air, beginning to float. Annoyed, Kadaj jumped up, yet, wasn't high enough., he fell back onto the ground in shock. Vex laughed. "The gravity here is much more heavier than your world! As you must know. So your superhuman abilities don't exist here!"

"Dammit.." Kadaj muttered, as the demon threw a light ball at the boy, who jumped back, dodging it, a small explosion infront of him. Vex smiled as he threw more of the attacks, causing the Remnants to scatter around the room. Kadaj hid behind a pillar, and thought to himself as Kadai, Ara, and Yazoo were shooting at Vex, which a shield gladly stopped all the attacks. Kadaj then realized what to do. As soon as Vex shot another ball at Ara, Kadaj appeared and hit it back, hitting Vex's shield, shattering it. "Yazoo!" Yazoo saw Kadaj running towards him, and he bent over. Kadaj then jumped off his back, and slashed the weakened demon.

Vex actually felt the pain as Kadaj slashed him, groaning as the Remnant hit the ground. Vex turned around, his eyes glowing yellow. Kadaj smiled as Vex threw more attacks at him, unaware of the plan Kadaj has made. Kadaj hit all the attacks back, hitting the demon.

"Come on Vex, is that what a great demon can do?!" Kadaj asked, swinging his sword, taunting. Vex growled, and he held his hand up in the air. A giant black ball appeared, and he threw it at Kadaj, who didn't attempt to hit it back. Kadaj quickly jumped away, the ball hitting the ground, causing a explosion in the room. When the smoke cleared, Vex was preparing two more, his scythe floating beside him. Kadai quickly tried to shoot at him, yet, even with the bullets affecting him, Vex was to powerful and could resist the pain. He threw the first one towards Kadaj, while the second one near Kadai, Ara, and Yazoo. Yazoo quickly grabbed the two ladies and jumped away, as Kadaj ran away from the ball, the explosion sending him into a wall.

Vex laughed as he prepared another. "You foolish humans..thinking you can actually defeat me?" Kadaj looked around, noticing the sword was missing. He looked up to see it was right under Vex. Kadai noticed, and looked at Kadaj. Kadaj nodded, even though he had his other sword, he needed that one, considering the difference in power. Kadai quickly ran, slid under Vex, grabbing the sword, tossing it to Kadaj. Kadaj caught it quickly while Vex threw the giant black ball at Kadaj. Kadaj took the chance, and tried to hit it back, yet, the blade just absorbed the attack. Vex and Kadaj themselves were shocked, the blue crystal having a spinning black smoke within.

Kadaj looked at Vex, then pointed the sword at him, making the black ball to shoot out and hit Vex.

"Haha!" Kadaj gloated, but Vex silenced him by slashing a wave at Kadaj, sending him into a wall.

"Kadaj!" Ara yelled out, yet Vex sent a wave at her as well, but Yazoo pushed her out of the way, hitting a wall.

"Fools..thinking you can defeat me?" Vex muttered, preparing for another attack. Ara looked at Kadai, who nodded. Yazoo was slowly recovering, while Kadaj was knocked out from his impact from the wall. Ara started to shoot at Vex, who blocked all the bullets with his scythe, Kadai was in the back, charging her two guns to full power to shoot at the demon. Yazoo noticed the plan, and jumped out from the wall, starting to shoot at the demon as well.

"You insolent.."

Finally, the shots were ready, and Kadai jumped out from where she was hiding, shooting the two giant bullets at the demon. Vex noticed at the last moment, one hitting him in the side, the other hitting him in the shoulder, sending him into a wall in the air. Kadai smiled as she did it, the attack obviously worked. Vex was stunned, and couldn't move. Kadai turned to Ara, who nodded, and started to charge her gun, as did Kadai. Yazoo joined in, the three preparing for a good attack.

* * *

_Vex sighed as he walked around the demonic castle, looking out the windows. He was now one of the greatest demons in the world. Yet, that wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted to be the second in command to the God of Demons, not Zan. Zan did nothing to deserve his title, Vex was a brilliant demon, smarter than any demon in existence besides his lord. He had the power as well, he had the secret arts, he had the knowledge, why couldn't he be the one?_

_"Vex." He heard his name being called out. He looked out a window to see Zan out the window, standing on a tip of a tower. Vex jumped out the window, and appeared infront of him._

_"What do you want Zan?" Vex growled, looking at his rival. Zan and Vex, the two rivals for the second in command spot for Void's kingdom, his world. _

_  
"Ah, nothing but to gloat on how I, Zan, am the Demon World's ambassador." Zan knew how to piss Vex off, and it was working. Vex summoned his scythe, and Zan summoned his patas, ready to fight the demon._

_"I will kill you!" Vex jumped from the tip he was standing on at Zan, who smirked evilly, the two about to swing wildly at each other. However, Void appeared between them, floating in the air, holding their weapons._

_"Both of you. As much as I would love to see you two fight each other to the death, now is not the time. We have a war between us and the angels, you don't understand how much we have left to do."_

_"Yes my lord.." They both muttered, as Void let Zan's weapons go, yet held on to Vex's scythe, and refused to let go as Vex tried to pull away, even from his lord._

_"Vex, the reason you are not the second in command..is because you are weak." Void threw Vex off the tower, making him fall. Vex watched the crackling red sky as he fell to the ground, knowing his demon life was over, however, felt glorious because his life was ended by his god._

_  
However, he was caught by Void, who was standing on the ground, in the middle of the desert, in the middle of nowhere. Void teleported him here while throwing him, apparently. Void grabbed him by the neck, and held him, as Vex dropped his scythe._

_"However..you are still strong enough to personally serve me." Void said, smiling, as Vex couldn't breath. "You now have a new name, a name that will strike into the hearts of those who fear sadness, depression, loneliness, insanity. You shall be name.." Void dropped him._

_"Vex, the Harvester of Sorrow."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Now!" The three shot the bullets into Vex, going right through him. Vex growled in pain, yet ignored it. Remembering the nickname his Lord gave him. He still floated in the air, spinning his scythe around, the three gunslingers shocked.

"Surprised?!" Vex said, slashing waves at the Remnants as the dodged, expect one hitting Yazoo, sending him into a near by wall, knocking him out.

"Yazoo!!!!" Kadai screamed but was silenced as Vex hit her with a light ball, sending her into Yazoo, knocking her out as well. Vex disappeared as Ara looked around, scared, she was alone.

Kadaj was slowly waking up, looking around. He saw Ara, and smiled a bit, but then it faded as the blurriness faded, showing Ara scared. He didn't hear any sound, all he could do is watch. He couldn't speak, his throat in pain. He tried to move, but he couldn't, his body to weak. Vex appeared infront of Ara, grabbed her by the throat, threw her up. Kadaj then tried to force himself to get up, but he couldn't still. Vex swung his scythe, and it went through Ara's stomach, blooding spilling. Finally, Kadaj could speak, and he screamed.

"ARA!!!!!!!!"

Vex hit her to the ground, removing his scythe. "Foolish human girl.." Vex said, unaware of Kadaj being awake. Kadaj, being able to move, grabbed his crystal sword and slashed a wave at Vex, sending him into the nearest wall, while Kadaj dropped his sword, and picked Ara up. Ara was coughing, blood coming from her wound and her mouth.

"Ara, Ara, please be ok!" Kadaj said, and Ara looked at Kadaj, tears were in her eyes. "Ara!" He called her name.

Ara smiled, and stroked his face, she gently forced herself up and kissed him, then fell back. She smiled again. "Defeat..him..." She then lost herself, her head hitting the ground. She was knocked out. Kadaj, however, thought she was dead. Kadaj started to cry, while Vex was watching, laughing a bit.

"You're such a pathetic human..I mean, look at you all..." Vex said, smiling evilly. "Thinking you can defeat me, the Harvester of Sorrow.."

Kadaj cried, but then he felt anger. He looked up at Vex. "You.." Vex laughed, but then was shocked.

A light glowed around Kadaj. A light energy was channeling around him, and he stood up, picking Ara up. He walked over and sat her by Kadai and Yazoo, while he walked away, a barrier appeared infront of them. Kadaj picked up his sword, the light still around him. "You.." Vex was pretty surprised by Kadaj's new source of power.

_The Lifestream must be channeling some power towards him. _Vex thought, and Kadaj charged towards him.

Vex prepared his weapon, and Kadaj swung his sword, they began the clashing of a duel. They were so fast, the sounds echoing through the giant room. Vex was actually enjoying himself, yet also having a tough time with the young warrior. The final clash was Vex on the ground, while Kadaj was in the air, standing on a pillar, with his sword struggling with Vex's scythe. Vex knocked the warrior up into the air, making him go up in the darkness. Vex snapped his fingers, and various pillars were popping out of the walls, becoming rafters for the two to fight on.

Vex swung at the warrior, while Kadaj dodged most of the attacks, swinging a couple in and actually hurting Vex. The two kept jumping from numerous rafters, speed fighting with their blades, dancing gracefully as they blades clashed. Vex was actually getting tired, Kadaj's power was much more than his own now, his body about to fall off the rafters and just give up.

Kadaj noticed how exhausted Vex was becoming, and smiled, going faster, knocking Vex's scythe out of his hand. Vex tried to grab it, but Kadaj roundhoused kick him, sending him off the rafters. Kadaj caught the scythe, and jumped off the rafters, diving towards the falling, exhausted demon. Kadaj threw the scythe, and it caught Vex around the neck, locking him to the ground. Kadaj took out his katana, and appeared infront of him, beginning to slash him repeatedly around his whole body, causing cuts and wounds to appear everywhere around. Vex groaned in pain, and finally, Kadaj stabbed his katana through Vex's chest.

However, Vex picked up his scythe, the katana still in him, and swung at Kadaj. Kadaj jumped up, and was on the scythe as Vex swung. Kadaj kicked Vex's head, and grabbed the sword within his chest, and slashed, removing it from his body. Vex growled as he hit a pillar, but didn't have time to react when he moved away from Kadaj swinging his sword, cutting the pillar in half.

Vex began to swing his scythe randomly, but the Remnant was blocking all of his attacks, and was returning with ease, the demon not being able to react. Vex was surprised by how much power he has gained. Vex decided to distract him.

"So..I guess you don't need the power of your dear Mother anymore..do you?" Kadaj stopped for a moment as Vex jumped back, breathing heavily. "Yes..Jenova..the foolish Mother of yours. If you had her power..you would have more respect! Maybe if you killed that woman, Tia, and remove the-"

"Shut up Vex. Don't think your manipulation can get through my head. I am Kadaj, a human being, I don't have a mother, I don't need her power, I have my own." Kadaj charged towards Vex again, and began to do a barrage of slashes at the demon, causing the cuts to become deeper, and finally, Kadaj pushed him into a wall, stabbing the crystal blade into his chest.

Vex's head was down, and Kadaj sighed deeply in relief. He picked up his katana, and began to walk over to his friends, but he heard something. Laughing. He didn't know what, he turned to see Vex chuckling, moving slowly through the sword, and he landed on the ground. Kadaj watched as a dark energy began to surrond him.

Vex's body grew a bit, giant horns coming out of his shoulders, creating a armor liked body. His skin was gray, his eyes were still a yellow, but not completely. His feet grew, as did his armor, attaching to his skin, becoming the skin. His clothes were ripped, while armor sunk into his skin, becoming him. His teeth turned into tiny razors, while his nose grew longer. He grew two bird wings, and his scythe became longer, the top of the scythe turning into a crying skull, the blade becoming black. He was still around Kadaj's size, yet, he had more muscle than before. He grinned as he glared at Kadaj, in his full form.

"I am Vex. **The Harvester of Sorrow!**"

Kadaj felt a incredible force when Vex changed, his power greater than his. He knew he was going to lose, he was going to die. He thought it was fine till he heard his name faintly being called, it was Ara. He turned to see her, watching him, while Vex laughed in a demonic voice.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hiro was running around the castle with the others, sensing Kadaj's trouble. Hiro remembered the times he had with Kadaj. Then he remembered the last true conversation he had with him, the last time their friendship was grown into a true friendship, where they would never forget each other. When Kadaj thanked him for telling him to admit his love for Ara. He owed him so much. However, now, Hiro decided to save him again.

_Seraphims..hear my call. Kadaj, a Remnant, needs the power to defeat Vex, demon slave of Void. I beg of you, offer him power. Offer Kadai, Ara, and Yazoo the power to defeat him! Offer Kadaj the power to destroy him!_

_

* * *

  
_

Vex was about to attack, however, a light went through Kadaj, Kadai, Ara, and Yazoo, shocking him. Kadaj glew as the three others slowly got up, the barrier wearing off. Kadaj looked up, the crystal blade becoming lighter. "Ara, Kadai, Yazoo, stand back! Allow me to fight Vex!" Kadaj prepared himself as he glowed. Vex smiled evilly.

Kadaj charged, and his swords clashed with the demon, the two dancing as their blades made thunderous roars throughout the room. They're power was shockingly equal. As the two fought, the three, Kadai, Yazoo, and Ara were planning a attack on the demon. Kadaj jumped back up to the rafters as the demon flew up.

"Come on Vex!" Kadaj mocked, swinging his sword, taunting the demon. Vex threw many of the light balls at Kadaj. Kadaj jumped rafter to rafter, dodging the attacks, and then jumped towards Vex. He slashed Vex across the chest while Vex clawed Kadaj's face, making three big claw marks appear, blood pouring. Kadaj ignored the attack, and kicked the Harvester of Sorrow, going through a couple of the rafters into a wall. Kadaj noticed some of the rafters above him quickly and stabbed one with his katana. He flipped up on it, and he whistled down.

Yazoo heard the whistle, and threw one of his pistols up to him. Kadaj caught it, and began to shoot bullets at the demon, while ignoring the blood in his eyes. Vex was shot in many areas, but got out from the wall, charging towards Kadaj. Kadaj then tossed the gun down, and was tackled into another wall, causing a great pain to go through his back. Vex smirked evil, and punched Kadaj in the stomach, causing the Remnant to throw up blood all over Vex's arm. Vex removed his fist from his stomach, making Kadaj to fall. Vex licked the blood, his pupils dilating.

"BLOOD! OH WONDERFUL HUMAN BLOOD!"

Vex charged towards Kadaj in blood lust, Kadaj noticing. Vex grinned manically,s winging his scythe randomly at the warrior, while Kadaj struggled with him. As they were getting closer to the ground, Kadaj turned around, grabbed his arm, and held it up his back. Vex's wings flapped wildly, trying to remove the boy off him, but it didn't work as they crashed into the ground. Yazoo took the chance, noticing where Vex and Kadaj was, shooting the katana above them, making it fall. Kadaj noticed it, and grabbed it.

Kadaj then took the two blades and sliced the demon's wings off, making Vex to do a beastly wail, kicking like a four year old throwing a fit, kicking Kadaj off him. Kadaj quickly recovered in midair, and skid into a wall. However, still holding his blades, he charged. Vex stood up, and looked up to see Ara, Yazoo, and Kadai with their guns charged up. They shot at him, sending Vex flying into the air. Kadaj noticed, and smiled, winking at Ara. Ara smiled, nodding, taking Kadai's gun.

"The hell!?" Kadai yelled but was shocked when Kadaj jumped in the air, his lover shooting his boots, sending him flying in the air. "Well.." Kadai muttered, while Ara blew the guns.

Kadaj and Vex landed on the ceiling, Kadaj stabbing the katana into the ground, holding himself there, while Vex was only a couple of feet away from him, digging a claw into the ground. The two began to throw attacks at each other while forcing themselves to hold onto the ceiling. Vex cut Kadaj across the chest a couple of times, while Kadaj stabbed his left eye, pulling it out, the Harvester screaming. Kadaj slashed the air, making the eyeball fall randomly, and Vex let go, tackling Kadaj to the ground, taking his katana with him.

They began to fight in the air again, the swords and scythe clashing at incredible speeds, and finally Kadaj yelled.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" Kadaj's swords glowed gray, and he began to slash the demon at a amazing speed, and then finally ended it. "DIE!!!!!!" He put the swords together and slashed Vex one last time, causing a explosion when they were near the ground.

* * *

When smoke cleared, Kadaj coughed, standing up. He looked around, not to see anything. He still had his katana, the crystal sword was gone. He heard it land, it must be behind him somewhere. He was about to walk off, but he felt a very incredible, sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked down to see Vex biting him.

"Blood, blood, blood, blood!!!" Vex mumbled through the blood he devoured. Kadaj, feeling dizzy, couldn't attack Vex. Vex was weakened, yet Kadaj was as well. Kadaj couldn't even reach him, he was tired. The only person he could really attack was himself. He knew this was where he was going to die. Well, he tried, as he began to give up, Vex's insane eyes thirsting for more blood. However, that gave Kadaj a idea, a very insane idea, but a good one.

"You want my blood..Vex? TAKE IT!" Kadaj took his katana, and stabbed his wound, making it incredibly worst. Vex grinned, but then found himself choking, on Kadaj's blood. Vex let go, blood flowing from his mouth, and Kadaj took the chance. He saw the crystal blade, and he held his hand out to it. It flew to him, and he grabbed on to it. He swung.

Vex's head was chopped off, blood spilling everywhere. Vex's head screamed, even while off, moving randomly, but then, finally, the eyes faded, only becoming black.

Vex, the Harvester of Sorrow, was no more.

Kadaj, exhausted, having incredible blood loss, fell to the ground. Ara, Kadai, and Yazoo ran towards him.

"Kadaj!" Ara cried, looking at him. Kadaj smiled, lifting his hand up, sticking his thumb out, smiling, like Hiro would. He couldn't speak. He had to many wounds, he was so tired. Finally, he fell, smiling. He was knocked out, yet, he was on the verge of death. Kadai began to heal him, while Ara smiled, tears falling from her eyes in happiness and in sadness.

"Yea..Kadaj..you did it. You made everyone proud.."

* * *

Hiro stopped suddenly infront of a stairway. "Hiro," Arxen said, surprised.

"Vex. He's dead."

Everyone sat there in shock. Sephiroth turned to Tiamatt, who was looking even more shocked. Hiro smiled. "Yea, they did it. Sephiroth, go check on them, then go check on Cloud and the others. Now!" Hiro commanded, and Sephiroth blinked, shrugging. He turned to Tia, smiling.

"Be careful my dear.." He kissed her, and disappeared in a flash of black feathers. Tiamatt smiled, and then turned to Hiro. Hiro nodded, and the three ran up the stairway. As they ran, Hiro felt two giant forces leave. It was the sealing of Aex and Vex's death that took some of the gravity down. He wondered why, but he decided not to think of it right now.

As they reached another room, Hiro kicked the door open, and they ran inside. The doors slammed.

The room was one giant arena, surronded by red torches. A shirtless Aslo sat there, huge as ever, waiting. He was binded by chains, strangelyHe sighed deeply as he looked up.

"So you have come." Aslo said, standing up. He was ripped, his muscles bigger than any humans, any angel's. "I see your other allies are not with you. I am guessing they have chose to stay behind?" Hiro nodded.

"I see..well, Seraphim, this is the time where you die." The demon summoned his weapon, and Hiro almost got his, but Arxen stopped him.

"Hiro, let me handle this guy."

"Arxen your insane-" Tiamatt began, but Arxen shook his head.

"I am strong. I can handle this demon, all by myself..time to prove myself to the world, again." Arxen smiled, taking out his double blades. Hiro smiled, and pat Arxen on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Hiro quickly ran by Aslo, who actually did nothing to attack, as Tiamatt sat there in shock, following.

Arxen walked onto the arena, preparing himself. "So, are you ready to fight me, you pathetic human?" Aslo asked, while Arxen nodded.

"This shouldn't take too long." Arxen bragged, about to attack.

* * *

_**To be Continued.**_

_**CR11**_


	71. Interfector

"AHHHHHHHH!" Arxen yelled out as he charged at Aslo, the giant demon sighing as he prepared for Arxen to strike. Arxen threw random flurries of attacks at the demon, who easily blocked them, throwing him across the room.

Arxen quickly recovered in mid air, falling to the ground and preparing for another strike. "Come on now..." Aslo said, cracking his neck just by slightly moving his head. "Is that all you got?"

Arxen smirked, and ran forward, throwing alot of attacks at the demon, whom easily blocked the ongoing attacks. Aslo shook his head slightly as he threw the warrior back. Arxen did a back flip, landing infront of the demon, breathing a tad bit heavily. Arxen smirked, crossing his arms.

"You're pretty damn strong..." Arxen muttered, and Aslo nodded.

"I am...I am slightly impressed by you. I can sense, something about you." Aslo explained, and Arxen laughed a bit, getting back in a fighting stance.

"Only slightly?"

Aslo didn't answer as he prepared for Arxen's attack. Thinking about the way he spoke to Arxen reminded him of a day when he was spoken to by Void.

* * *

_Aslo sighed deeply as he looked around the ancient battlefield, blood everywhere. He was the lone warrior, killing every single thing in his path. Demon or angel, it didn't matter to him. His destiny, his sole purpose was to kill. This has been the purpose of a demon, and it always will be so. _

_As he walked, he heard a noise. Groaning? He looked over towards his left to see a angel lying on the ground, groaning in pain, one of his wings laying on the ground next to him, obviously cut off. Aslo walked over to the angel, and he took notice. "Aslo the Demens..."The angel's eyes widened as Aslo didn't speak a word, raising his axe in the air._

_He ended the life quickly, not saying a word. Blood splattered aross his face and chest, he removed the axe from the grotesque form below him. He placed his axe away, and he sighed deeply again._

_"Nice to see that you are enjoying yourself, my loyal servant."_

_Aslo turned to see Void, his arms crossed, he quickly got to his knees, looking down. "Lord Void."_

_Void walked over to him, but was primarily looking at the body. "You have a very interesting fascination about killing, don't you?" Void asked, while Aslo still looked down._

_"It's in a demon's nature to enjoy killing my lord. I am no different than any other demon at your command." Aslo explained, not looking up._

_"Aslo, I saw a certain look in your eye as you looked at this creature. You wanted to do more to his body than just kill him, didn't you?" Void asked, smirking a bit, making Aslo to look up at him._

_"My lord?"_

_"Your thirst for killing is so deep, so parched, you want to kill as much as you can. Am I right?" _

_

* * *

_

"Die!" Arxen screamed, swinging his double blades at the demon, who merely moved out of the way, punching Arxen in the stomach. Arxen puked out a little blood, and was sent flying into a brick wall. Aslo sighed deeply, and looked at the boy while he got up from the attack.

"Shit, you are a bit too strong..." Arxen said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Do you wish to give up yet? I'm sure the Seraphim wouldn't want you to die such a painful death." Aslo said, looking down at the boy, who just smirked.

"Yea, theres no way I'm going to die here. Hiro needs me as much as I need him. He's my best friend, and also, there is no way in hell I'm gonna let you live." Arxen said, and Aslo sighed deeply.

"Whatever you say child, it isn't going to help you win." Aslo said, and Arxen growled, jumping towards the demon, preparing to strike again.

* * *

"I can't believe this.." The Seraph said, as he looked at the staircase ahead the two. Tiamatt sighed deeply as she looked up with him.

"It keeps going and going, doesn't it?" Tiamatt said, and Hiro nodded, not taking his eyes off it. Tiamatt sighed deeply as she ran her hand through her hair, curious. "What are we going to do when we reach whoever is next?" She asked, and Hiro just looked at her with a dumb look.

"Take them out, what else?"

"No. I mean, after that? Are you just going to leave me behind to fight Void? Better yet, attempt too?" Tiamatt asked, and Hiro's look went from a insulting glare to a serious look, his eyes not leaving Tiamatt's.

"Void is my responsiblity to take out, no one else's."

"You are not going to win by yourself, I hope you can realize that Hiro before you do something completely stupid." Tiamatt said, and Hiro shook his head.

"It's my job, not yours...anyway, let's go." Hiro muttered, but Tiamatt growled and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn to look at her. Hiro just stared into the eyes of the dragoness, while Tiamatt yelled at him.

"You need to fucking realize that this is not a fucking game! This isn't about you, it's about the whole damn thing! The world and the Lifestream! If you die, it's all over. We'll all be in the darkness, and there will be no good, no light, it'll all be darkness, and it's because you won't let someone help you! Hiro open your fucking eyes! You know you can't do this alone."

Hiro just stared at Tiamatt, and sighed deeply as Tiamatt let him go. She didn't take her glare off him, while Hiro shook his head. "You think I don't know that? I just don't need you in any danger." Hiro said, and Tiamatt laughed a bit, making him to just look at her.

"Me? Danger? Hiro you know what I've been through. I really don't give a shit about Void."

Hiro sighed deeply as he looked down, he decided to change the subject. He really wasn't in the mood for this. He looked at Tiamatt, and sighed.

"I need to speak with you about something..." She was surprised at how his voice dropped from a angered tone to a soft, quiet one.

"Can't it wait? This already took to much time-" Tiamatt began, but Hiro shook his head. He decided to just blurt it out, it's better than just dragging it out. He needed to tell someone anyway, and Tiamatt was the only one around to tell. For some reason, he's been so anxious to tell it, despite the situation at hand.

"I'm going to marry Yuffie after this."

A stunning silence hit the two, and that shocked Hiro. He expected a ranting Tiamatt or a smack on the back of the head. He didn't look up at her, but he heard a low growl, and he looked up to see Tiamatt just glaring at him.

"You're a fucking idiot." Tiamatt growled, looking at her brother with a disappointed, yet angry, look.

"Why are you so pissed? It's my decision." Hiro explained, and Tiamatt shook her head.

"I understand that it is your decision, but I just think your a fucking idiot. You had a good girl right there, Aya, and you could of been with her, but you just now decided to be with Yuffie. She'll just do what she did to you again. Cloud has told me the stories about you and her before the Geostigma crisis. Don't think she won't, I'm sure she will." Tiamatt explained.

"Tiamatt, you don't know her as I do. She apologized and begged for me to be with her. She made a mistake, we all do." Hiro defended the ninja, noticing Tiamatt getting even more angry at the Seraph.

Tiamatt didn't even know what was going on with her, she was just feeling so much anger, so much rage. Like she needed to take it out on someone, and sadly, Hiro was that someone at the moment.

"Hiro she's just going to fucking hurt you like she did. Over, and over, and over. It's going to be a cycle. She just seems like a little bitch." Tiamatt said angrily, while Hiro just glared at his sister.

"Tiamatt, I love Yuffie. I love her with all my heart, I know she won't hurt me again." Hiro said, and Tiamatt was about to lose her temper.

"Hiro she's a little bitch! I've had enough of you talking about this, she's going to hurt you end-" She began, but Hiro just glared at her, and without thinking, he decided to pull out the big guns in the arguement.

"You're one to talk Tiamatt, despite the fact Sephiroth hurt you, killed me, and tried to destroy the world, you still went running back to him." Hiro said, crossing his arms.

Tiamatt's eyes widened, her heart beating faster from the adrenaline rush she was having from the anger she was feeling.

"Don't you bring that up-" Tiamatt began, but Hiro continued.

"Tiamatt what Yuffie did to me wasn't half as bad as what Sephiroth did to you, and look what I'm doing? I'm letting him back into your life, I should of killed him when I saw him but I didn't. So you sitting here telling me that I shouldn't of married Yuffie is pretty hypocritical." Hiro said, and Tiamatt tightened her hand, gritting her teeth. "So please, don't sit here and tell me not to marry Yuffie while you can go all out on Sephiroth-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tiamatt swung a punch at Hiro, hitting him across the face, making the Seraph's head to snap sideways.

The two sat there in silence, while Tiamatt looked shocked at what she did. Across the blonde's face was a large bruise from where Tiamatt punched him. Hiro didn't even look at Tiamatt, whom couldn't help but look down.

"Hiro..I'm sorr-" She began, but Hiro didn't even look at her when he spoke.

"Let's go. We're wasting time." Hiro walked up the stairwell, while Tiamatt looked down.

"Yea..."

* * *

Arxen growled as he slowly got up from the rubble from the wall, Aslo also having some cuts on his body from Arxen's attacks. He was surprised by the strength of the human, whom he has never seen really fight. However, he still had the advantage over him. Arxen breathed heavily as he stood up straight.

"So boy, do you give up yet?" Aslo asked, as Arxen shook his head, smiling a bit.

"No way...if you think this is me at my full power, you just have to wait-" All of a sudden, a light flashed, causing Arxen to glow white as Aslo gasped. "-and see." Arxen disappeared and in a instant, appeared behind Aslo, smiling as he hit the demon in the back.

Aslo flew into a wall, shattering it, and he looked backward when he recovered to see Arxen with a small smile on his face, as he glew with a holy light.

"Come on Aslo..." Arxen said, smirking, while Aslo turned and charged at the man, who prepared himself. Aslo began to swing numerous attacks at the blue haired warrior, who quickly dodged every single attack, shocking the demon warrior.

_How can a mere human be this strong? Unless, the Seraphim lent his power to him. _

Aslo was quickly cut off from thinking when Arxen slashed him across the chest, making a huge cut appear. Arxen smirked as he kicked the demon, sending him back. Aslo quickly turned in the air, and landed. He looked up at the boy, who just sighed. "You are really getting weaker aren't you?" Arxen asked, as he crossed his arms.

Aslo didn't say a word, but he threw his axes at the boy, who quickly dodged the attacks with ease, making the axes stick in the walls. Arxen smirked as he prepared himself.

"You just made a foolish-" But Arxen was cut off by Aslo, who appeared infront of him. The demon threw a punch at him, and Arxen just blocked it, growling. Aslo kept throwing numerous punches at the boy, who just kept blocking the attacks, refusing to get hit. Arxen quickly sliced one of Aslo's hands, making blood pour from his hand. Aslo jumped back, while Arxen landed on the ground, spinning his blade.

"You think I'm done?" Arxen asked, as he started to shoot numerous fireballs at the demon, who didn't say a word, but was hit by the attack. Arxen smirked as he kept shooting, not wanting the demon to live.

* * *

_Aslo looked down as Void circled around him. "You are nothing but a killer...you want nothing but bloodshed, do you?" Aslo did not speak, while Void smiled evilly, placing his hand on Aslo's forehead. "I am in need for a killer such as you...I want you to kill whatever you wish. You are nothing more than a killer, without a soul, without a heart. No emotions except for one, a cold, sick happiness. You have nothing but lunacy when you are truly ready to kill."_

_Void did not have to see the look that Aslo had on his face, which was a sick, twisted smile, one of the only times in his whole life he grinned. _

_"Aslo, the Interfector."_

_

* * *

_

Arxen smiled as he looked at the smoke, and he span his weapon. "That was actually pretty easy." Arxen said, but then he felt a sudden surge of energy come from the smoke. "What the hell-"

He looked through the smoke, and saw a huge grin with glowing yellow eyes. The smoke cleared, and it revealed something shocking. The demon was brown skinned, and had ripping muscles, but was only around Arxen's size. He wore nothing but ripped shorts on his legs, and his hair was a tad bit long. On his whole body were numerous red markings, which Arxen could tell was dried blood. It's like he bathed in blood. The demon kept grinning, than he shrieked in laughter, a cold, maniac kind of laugh.

"Aslo...?" Arxen said in shock. The demon's crazed eyes looked at him.

"Blood...I WANT TO SEE **BLOOD**!"

Suddenly, Aslo appeared beside of Arxen, and kicked him, sending him flying. Quickly, Arxen recovered, but was in pain from the attack. He was shocked how Aslo could get so powerful in such a short second, and his form change completely. Aslo laughed again, grabbing his axes from the walls, but they fused together. The darkness revealed a giant axe, twice the size of Aslo. It was plain, but had a red blade. Arxen's eyes widened, and he quickly had to step his game up.

Aslo charged towards him, and instead of swinging the weapon like a real warrior, he swung it insanely, not caring what he destroyed. Arxen quickly dodged most of the attacks, but was cut by one, causing a huge cut to appear on his stomach. Arxen gritted his teeth, and moved out of the way of the next attack.

_Damn...he's a lunatic. His attacks have no insight at all, he's just wanting to kill me...I need to focus..._

Aslo grinned in pure lunacy, and attacked the blue haired warrior, swinging the axe at him. Arxen, who was near a wall, quickly ducked. The axe got stuck in the wall. Aslo quickly began to screech as he tried to pull it out of the wall, but Arxen threw a punch his way. Aslo noticed, and quickly bit his arm, making Arxen to scream in pain, blood pouring. Aslo began to laugh as he noticed the blood, but was silenced when Arxen slashed him across the chest, making the demon to screech even more.

_I need to do something, anything, anything to get him open to where I can finish him. I got to make a opening though. _

Arxen quickly moved out of the way of the next swing, and quickly realized what he could do. Arxen quickly jumped in the middle of the room, and beckoned the demon to charge. Aslo's grin grew wider as he charged at Arxen. Arxen waited, and at the right time, jumped as Aslo swung the axe. Arxen quickly waved his arm, making blood to fly in Aslo's eyes, making the demon to screech as he grabbed them. The axe fell on the floor, and Arxen quickly charged forward, but was surprised when Aslo snapped kick him away.

"**KILL**!" Aslo screeched as he began to throw a fury of punches and kicks at the blue haired warrior, who quickly started to move away from all of them.

_Despite being blind, he still going. I need to finish this before he kills me._

Arxen began to attack back, slicing the demon, but was being harmed as well, getting numerous bruises from the demon. He looked at the axe, and had a great idea. Arxen smirked as he moved out of the way of the demon's path, knocking him to the ground. Aslo turned around, and Arxen quickly took his double blades and jumped back towards his feet.

"AHHHHHHH!" Arxen roared as he got more power from the light, and pushed them down, cutting the demon's feet clean off, making Aslo screech. Arxen grinned, but was surprised when Aslo started to beat the ground, causing the room to shake. Aslo quickly jumped up, and in mid air, began to float, as he grinned, but growled at the blue haired warrior.

"You're not gonna give up?" Arxen yelled out, as he picked up his weapons again. He was shocked when Aslo began to roar as he threw numerous attacks his way. Arxen dodged, then kicked the demon into the wall, making a big crash.

_One shot..._

Arxen quickly picked the giant axe up with all his strength, and threw it, luckily impaling the demon into the wall. Aslo began to scream as he banged on the wall, like a five year old child not getting his way. Arxen smirked, and stabbed his weapon into the ground.

"This is where it ends!" Arxen said, holding up his hand, the red ball forming as he eyed the demon. Shockingly, the red orb grew bigger, and began to spark as Arxen ran towards him.

Arxen appeared infront of him, smirked, and threw the attack at Aslo's heart, drilling through the tough brown skin, making Aslo to scream one last time, his head then becoming limp.

Aslo, the Interfector, was gone.

Arxen breathed heavily as he backed up, looking at the demon. He made sure he was gone, and then sighed, walking over to his weapon. He picked it up, then fell to the ground, exhausted from the fight. He looked up at the ceiling, and smiled.

"Well...what's done is done...and I think I have a good name for that attack..._Heaven's Irae. _Not to bad sounding." Arxen muttered, as he closed his eyes.

Arxen smiled as the light around him faded. He was tired, he needed to rest. Though he shouldn't, he needed it. He looked at the door Hiro and Tiamatt disappered through and smiled.

"Beat Void's ass, Hiro, I'm depending on you..."

The world then turned blacked for Arxen, as he began to rest.

* * *

Hiro and Tiamatt stopped at a door, the Seraphim sighing as he had a feeling what was coming next. Tiamatt noticed, but sighed.

"Hiro, I'm sorry about-" She was surprised when Hiro cut her off.

"Forget about it. We can talk about this after Void is dead, ok? Let's get to work." Hiro said, and Tiamatt nodded.

He opened the door, Tiamatt following, the doors quickly shutting on them. The two didn't even look back, as chains began to appear on the door, shriveling, refusing to let them out. Hiro looked forward and studied the room. It was a huge chamber, with only red carpet in the middle of it, Zan standing in the middle. He wore a black chainmail with demon claws on the shoulders, and black chain mail legs. His boots were leather, wrapped in black chains, and on his arms were two strange red wristbands. His hair was tied in a pony tail, and he didn't even turn to look at the two, putting his arms behind his back.

"Did you two know that I am the first demon to be made by Lord Void?" Zan asked, as he looked towards the door leading out of there, also chained up.

"I had no idea..." Hiro said, not really caring. Zan noticed this, and laughed.

"He need a companion, someone he can rely on. So he created me. Then I had to help him create all the other demons. I was, as you could say," He smirked _evilly_. "His _best friend _if you will."

"I doubt that...Void cares for no one but himself." Tiamatt muttered, and Zan laughed.

"True, but he _needed _me, I was the one who helped create those soilders, all the demons. So, it is only fitting that I defend my lord since he asked me to personally take the two of you on. I will not let you two by..."

Hiro and Tiamatt drew their weapons, staring at the demon, who just turned and looked at them. He laughed, and held his hands out. "Lord Void will be very pleased when I tell him that the Seraphim and the Cetra was killed by _my _hands."

"I'd like to see you try bastard." Tiamatt said, smirking, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Come on Zan, let's finish this." Hiro said, cracking his neck. Tiamatt smiled, and couldn't help but feel happy that she was going to fight along side her brother, she wondered if Hiro felt the same, but noticed Hiro had a serious look on his face, and her smile disappeared. Zan didn't even notice the smile in the first place.

The demon laughed, and his patas appeared in his hands from the wristbands. He prepared himself.

_"Come, Seraphim."_

**To Be Continued.**

**CR11**


	72. The Servus

_"Sir Ziran! Sir Ziran!" A young angel ran up to a man standing upon a hill top, wearing silver, shining armour. His hair was a long blonde, tighted up in a pony tail, and his arms were crossed. On his side was his most well known weapon, Angel's Nagareboshi, a legendary blade. Ziran did not look at the angel, instead, just kept looking out at the lush green plains infront of him._

_"What is it?" Ziran asked, not taking his eyes off the field. He felt a weird aura coming from the field._

_"It's that monster, Void, he has declared war on us! He wants to take over the world Ziran!" The young angel screamed, his eyes open in panic, as if the world was ending._

_Ziran stood there in silence._

_The angel looked at Ziran in confusion. "Ziran..?"_

All of a sudden, a violent earthquake took place, Ziran standing perfectly still as the angel behind him fell down from the quake. After it was done, Ziran removed his sword.

_"If it is war he wants, it is war he shall get. I will not alow for a demon to rule the Planet."_

_The angel jumped up, and was about to scream in joy, but then he was silenced by a slice. Ziran didn't turn around, knowing who killed his fellow divine being._

_"It's nice to finally meet the Seraphim who causes my Lord such trouble..."_

"So he does have a close servant does he?" Ziran asked, turning around. When he did, he was surprised to see the demon that looked human. The demon smiled evily, swinging his weapons, two patas, around.

_"My name is Zan, I am Lord Void's most trusted advisor..."_

_Ziran smirked as he prepared himself. "Well, shall we dance, Zan?"_

* * *

"AH!" Hiro swung his sword at Zan, who quickly blocked the attack with right pata, sending Hiro airborne. Under the blonde Seraphim, however, was Tiamatt, who quickly charged with a punch, catching the demon off guard. Tiamatt drilled Zan in the chest, sending him flying into a wall, while Hiro recovered, falling onto the ground, catching himself with his feet.

Zan looked up through the dust to see Tiamatt charging at him, sword drawn, swinging numerous times at the demon, who quickly deflected each attack, but was not prepared for Hiro to appear as well. The brother and sister team quickly started to throw more attacks at the demon, who attempted to deflect each one with his patas.

Zan quickly hit Tiamatt away from him, and he threw the other pata at Hiro's head, who ducked out of the way. The Seraphim roundhoused the demon in the side, sending him flying towards Tiamatt. The dragoness smirked as she sliced the airborne demon across the chest, causing a gash to appear. Zan growled in anger, and recovered quickly, surprising Tiamatt. He started to throw a flurry of attacks at Tiamatt, who couldn't dodge all of them.

Hiro appeared beside Zan, catching him off guard, Hiro snapped his fingers, causing a explosion to send the demon flying away from them. Hiro looked towards Tiamatt. "You alright?"

Tiamatt was covered in some cuts, but she smirked. "Never better...lets kill this dumbass while we got the chance."

"FOOLS!" Hiro and Tiamatt looked towards Zan, who was smiling evily. "You honestly think you can defeat me? Void's most trusted advisor? Please!" Zan ran forward, his patas in the ground, making sparks fly as he ran towards the two.

"Let's end this as quickly as possible..." Hiro said, as he entered the three winged Seraphim state. Tiamatt smirked as she began to transform into a dragon.

Zan tried to stab Hiro, who quickly dodged the attack with grace. It surprised the demon, who didn't notice the dragon beside him. Tiamatt smacked the demon with her tail, sending him flying. Hiro teleported behind Zan, stopping him with his right foot, nailing him to the ground. Hiro's right foot was on top, rubbing his foot hard into Zan's chest.

"You're suppose to be one of the strongest demons alive? You can't even compare to the power Tiamatt and I have acquired..." Hiro stated, as he kicked Zan towards Tiamatt, who roared as the demon flew to her. Zan's eyes widened as Tiamatt slashed him with her claws, his face recieving horrible gashes. Tiamatt punched him in the stomach, sending him back to Hiro.

"I might as well end this, here and now.." Hiro said, as he prepared to stab Zan.

* * *

_Zan breathed heavily as he was covered with cuts and bruises. Ziran stood infront of him, not even phased by any of the demon's attacks. Ziran looked at the demon, who was still ready to fight. Ziran walked up to Zan, shaking his head._

_"You're foolish...I dare say I comend you for you're bravery for trying to fight me. But theres no way I am you're equal."_

"SHUT UP!" Zan yelled as he tried to stab the Seraphim, who quickly blocked the attack with Nagareboshi, sending Zan back a few feet. Ziran shook his head walking slowly towards the demon.

_"I must end your life here Zan, rest and burn in the deep fires of hell." Ziran said, as he prepared to end Zan's short lived life. However, a black wind appeared and blocked Ziran's attack. Zan looked up to see Void, who was smiling evily._

_"Ziran...it's been awhile." Void pushed Ziran back, the Seraphim looking the God of Demons in the eyes._

_"Void. I thought you were hiding. I guess I was wrong." Ziran mocked, as Void chuckled._

_"Why would I have to hide? Simply, I was building my army. As should you..." Void said, as he twirled his sword, Helm, around his fingers. "The Planet, this piece of rock, will be mine. And theres nothing a foolish angel like you can do to stop me."_

Ziran looked at Void, and prepared himself. "Try me."

Void charged forward, and the two disappeared, leaving Zan to sit there, bewildered. Suddenly, a loud sonic boom appeared around the fields, causing Zan's eyes to widen. The ground around was becoming ruined by the fight, causing numerous holes to appear, the earth shaking.

_FInally, Void and Ziran were visble, in the sky. Void was throwing numerous fireballs at the angel, who deflected each with Nagareboshi. When they were all gone, Ziran smirked, feeling victorious. However, Void chuckled, and closed his fists. Numerous fireballs were around Ziran, and they all flew towards him, closing in. It caused a huge explosion, shocking Zan by the force it gave off._

_Void did not let his guard down, and was right to do so. Ziran appeared behind him, swinging Nagareboshi, Void quickly moved Helm to his back, deflecting the attack with ease. They disappeared again, and appeared on the ground. Ziran ran foward and swung Nagareboshi at the God of Demons, who simply swung Helm at the King of Seraphims._

_When Helm and Nagareboshi touched, a force of light and darkness conflicted with each other, the blades hissing as they struggled with power. _

_Void hit Ziran off of him, and Ziran breathed as he stood up. "You've improved...Void..."_

Void smiled, as he shook his head. "You might as well run along. Get your army built..." Ziran, instead of attacking, took the time to flee, one wing appearing out of his back as he flew away. Zan sat there and watched, still surprised by the stunning battle that just took place.

_"Zan...you disappoint me."_

Zan bowed, despite the pain. "I'm sorry my Lord, I did not mean to disobey. I thought I was strong enough to take on Ziran. I was horribly wrong."

Void shook his head. "I need you for more important job, Zan. Do not foolishly go off without my orders. Or...there will be dire consquences."

"Yes sire."

Void looked up at the sky, the dark, cloudy sky. He smirked, looking towards Zan. "You are a very obident servant. You are like my own personal servant."

Zan did not respond. But felt, pride, from the words he was recieving from his Lord.

_"Zan, the Servus."_

* * *

Hiro's attack was blocked by Zan, who smiled evily, as his skin began to rip away, revealing red skin. His eyes were a dark yellow, his patas disppearing, replaced by long claws. HIs teeth were razor sharp, and he had to holes in his face for a nose. His horns were brought back, much like a ram's. His hair was much longer, down to back. He laughed evily as he punched Hiro in the chest, sending him far into a wall.

"My Lord Void ordered me to stop you, and that I shall!" Zan yelled out, his voice higher, as he disappeared.

He appeared infront of Tiamatt, whom was caught offguard, and started to beat her. Tiamatt tried to defend herself, but was not so lucky. Zan grabbed the dragon by the throat, lifting her up into the air. His eyes widened with joy in causing these two pain, and fufilling his Lord's orders.

"You two are nothing compared to my Lord! Void will reign supreme! He will be the ruler of a new world, a new era! A world filled with no good, no light, no heart. Just pain, suffering, evil, and darkness!" Zan threw the dragon to the ground, and grinned evily at her.

"You will be the first to suffer!" Zan began to slowly walk towards her, but was shocked when a blast of light hit him, sending him a few feet away. He looked up to see Hiro, holding his hand up.

"Like hell she will be." Hiro said, as Tiamattt blew a fireball at Zan, who was hit in the chest, causing a burn mark to appear the red hard skin. Zan growled, roaring as he charged forward. Tiamatt quickly got up off the ground, and roared as the two locked claws, struggling with each other.

The force of the two caused the ground to break, a hole appearing beneath them. Zan roared, biting the dragon in the shoulder, making her roar in extreme pain. Hiro appeared infront of Zan's head, grabbing his long hair, and removing him off of Tiamatt. He threw Zan up into the air, as Tiamatt growled, trying to ignore the pain. Zan recovered in the air, but was shocked to see Hiro infront of him. Hiro threw a kick at Zan's head, who caught it quickly. Hiro's eyes widened as Zan smiled, throwing Hiro across the room.

Tiamatt appeared infront of Zan, slashing him with her claws, the demon roaring in pain. He then tried to strike Tiamatt, who deflected them with his claws. The two began to dance in the sky, their claws clashing together. Hiro recovered, looking up to see them. The Seraphim cracked his neck, holding his hand down.

_Distract him Tia..._

The famous white ball appeared in his hand, as he made enough energy to weaken the demon. Tiamatt threw a punch, hitting Zan in the chest, sending him into the cieling, causing a huge dent. Tiamatt roared, spitting numerous fireballs at the demon. However, Zan just roared, sending the fire balls flying to the ground. Tiamatt gasped when Zan appeared infront of her, kicking her down to the ground.

All of a sudden, red streams appeared out of his claws, as he smirked evily. "My ultimate technique..." Zan held up his hands, and threw the attack, the long red streams becoming sharp points, heading for Tiamatt.

Tiamatt's dragon eyes widened, while Hiro appeared with Nagareboshi drawn, slashing some of the red streams, the ones that would make Tiamatt's life fatal. However one stabbed into her leg, making her scream in intense pain. Hiro gritted his teeth as that one scrapped his left arm, the one holding the small white ball in his hand.

"Tia, I know you're in pain, but use your power to infuse with mine!" Hiro said, and Tiamatt noticed the white ball. Gritting her teeth, she held up her hand to it, a small ball appearing in hers, mixing with Hiro's.

"I...gave it a little extra..you know what to do." Tiamatt muttered, as she began to transform back into her usual form. Hiro nodded, and noticed Zan was preparing another batch of red streams. Hiro growled as a fourth wing appeared, breaking upon spreading. He jumped up in the air.

"DIE ANGEL BOY DIE!" Zan yelled, throwing the red streams primarily at Hiro, all becoming one huge stream, targeting Hiro. Hiro's eyes widened as it came towards him. Quickly, without thinking, Hiro held the small ball out, the red stream hitting it instead, causing it to explode, Hiro was uninjured.

"WHAT?" Zan yelled out, as Hiro looked down. Now without a attack, he had to weaken him some other way. He looked down at Nagareboshi, and smiled.

The sword glew with a intense light, his eyes closing, remembering the technique that he once held dear to him. He looked up at Zan, and charged forward.

Hiro began to slash the demon with intense strength, each hit causing a huge wound upon his body. Hiro then stabbed the demon in the chest, the blade going through the body. Hiro pulled it out slowly, and slashed the demon five more times slowly, with a intense strike. Finally, Hiro moved his hand across the blade, causing the blade to glow even more. He smirked.

"HEAVEN'S SLASH!" He slashed the demon one last time, causing a huge explosion to over take the whole room.

* * *

Tiamatt coughed as she stood up, looking around. The dust cleared, and Hiro was standing there, in his normal form, looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Hiro asked, as Tiamatt nodded. She limped over to him, and got support from him, as she put her arm over his shoulder.

"Just a flesh wound." Tiamatt said, laughing. She then looked around. "Where is Zan? Is he-"

"Dead...? Not quite..."

The two looked down to see the demon with no legs, one arm gone, and the other mangled. His body was covered in gashes, cuts, bruises, and he was barely breathing. He looked at the two, who stood over top of his body.

"I...will kill you both...Lord Void..commanded...no...asked me.."

"Zan...Void doesn't care about you. He never has." Hiro said, looking down at the demon.

Zan hissed him. "Silence!" He then started to cough up blood, as the two looked at him. "I...will not...tolerate this..." He then coughed up more ,and Tiamatt sighed.

"Let's just put him out of his misery...I hate the guy but leaving him to live longer will just cause him nothing but pain." Tiamatt said, and Hiro nodded holding Nagareboshi over the chest of Zan.

"You, boy.." Hiro looked at Zan, who was smiling evily, blood showing in his razor sharp teeth. "You will never...defeat my Lord...he will reign..you will all suffer...hail Lord Void.."

"Zan...burn in hell." Hiro said, as he stabbed Zan through the chest. Zan didn't make a sound, instead, his twisted, demonic smile remained, as his eyes darkened.

Zan, the Servus, was finally gone.

Hiro then looked at the door ahead of him, and he carried Tiamatt over there, and sat her down. He sat down next to her, looking at the battleground.

"Well...guess we only have one more guy to go...huh Hiro?" Tiamatt asked, looking at her little brother. Hiro smiled, nodding.

"Yes...and then we can go home and enjoy life." Hiro said, chuckling a little bit. He then looked down. "To think we both have come this far..." Hiro muttered, as Tiamatt nodded.

"From lab rats to heroes. Wow...can't believe it." Tiamatt said, as Hiro nodded in agreement. Tiamatt smiled a little. "I still remember you when you were little...always full of energy, wanting to have fun...not having a care in the world. A small, innocent child. Now I look at you..."

Her voice began to break, shocking Hiro. He looked towards her to see a couple of tears to come out of her eyes. "To see you as a strong, mature, responsible young man. Makes me proud to be your big sister, you know? I'm not good at stuff like this..." Tiamatt said, looking down. She was a little ashamed that she was crying, she never really showed this much emotion to one person. However, she was surprised to feel a pair of arms around her.

"I love you pwetty lady."

Those words shocked her. He remembered the words he first said to her when he met, and she hugged him back. "I love you too brat."

The two have been through hell together,being the victims of inhumane expierements have brought the two together. Though they had years apart, the two never forgot the vows and the love they had for each other as brother and sister. Tiamatt and Hiro were both extremely happy to have each other in their lives. And they always will.

Tiamatt wiped her eyes as Hiro stood up. "So we're going to go get rid of Void now right Hiro?"

"Nope. I am, you're staying here." Hiro said, and Tiamatt's eyes widened.

"Why you little brat, I'm gonna kick you're ass! I sat there and gave you a heartfilled speech and I told you I loved you and this is the way you repay me?" Tiamatt said, while Hiro chuckled.

"I'm not losing you to him. I'll see ya later Tia." Hiro said, as he put his hand behind her neck.

"No you little brat-" However, she was silence when Hiro squeezed her pressure points, making her slip into unconsciousness.

Hiro then opened the door, and saw the long stair case infront of him. "Here I go..."

* * *

"Yuffie." Yuffie looked over at Tifa, who pointed to the gate. "We can go in now, and see the others. Are you up for it?"

The war was still raging on, but not at full scale as before. The demons have been coming in huge waves, after one wave was done, it took awhile for the new one to come. Causalites were not as high for the humans and the Light Warriors as they were for the demons. However, the demons were still holding strong, and the war was not over.

"Yes...I need to see Hiro. I hope he is alright." Yuffie said, as she stood up.

The rest of Avalanche was already at the gate, Zack and Yazoo included. Angeal and Loz had decide to stay and help the war outside. The rest looked at Tifa, who nodded. They ran through the blistering heat, and entered the dark chilling world of demons.

Cloud sighed as he stabbed his sword into the ground. The demons outside were done for the moment, and it was good to relax, even in a demonic world as that. Sephiroth, Zek, Xen, and Vincent stood near him.

"I wonder how the others are doing..." Cloud said, as Sephiroth smiled.

"I'm sure they are alright. They are all very strong, especially Hiro." Sephiroth said, as he looked at his former enemy. Cloud nodded, smiling.

"I remember the first day I met that kid."

"We all do." Zek said, and Xen nodded in agreement.

"He has come such a long way...he's the hero now." Cloud said, picking up his sword, placing it on his shoulder. Vincent shook his head.

"Jealous, are we?"

Cloud chuckled, shaking his head. He then looked up to see more demons around. He swung his sword, preparing himself, his face getting serious.

"Someone has to replace you someday."

However, he was shocked when a big orange ball hit the group of the demons, causing a huge explosion. He turned around to see the rest of Avalanche, Tifa leading, smiling. He smirked a bit, and turned towards the demons.

"Let's go meet up with the kid..."

* * *

Hiro ran up the stairs, and didn't stop running. He had a adrenaline rush from the anger he felt. He was finally ready. After the long time of waiting, the pain, the suffering he had to go through, he was finally ready to face his enemy. His opposite. He finally came to the door, a huge entrance. It was golden, with black enscriptions. He stood infront of the door, and looked down.

All the years he had to go through with Void within him.

All the years he was controlled by the demon.

All the pain he caused others, all the pain he caused himself.

The hidden secret that could of changed everything that Void hid from him.

Everything, all of it, would finally end here.

Was Hiro ready?

Memories went through his mind. The moments he shared with Tiamatt at the lab, the memories he shared with his family in Axens, the memories he shared with Avalanche during Meteorfall and the Geostigma incident, the memories he had with the Remnants and Aya.

They were counting on him. The whole Planet and the whole Lifestream were counting on him. Everything was counting on him.

So was Hiro really ready?

Hiro opened the doors, and walked inside the dark room.

_"VOID!"_

**To Be Continued.**

**CR11**


	73. Closer to the Edge

Lights appeared around Hiro, and the room was circular. It had a black carpet with Void's symbol on the ground. There were a pair of doors behind a large, black throne, with Void sitting on it. He was wearing his black robes as before, and he smiled as he clapped loudly, it echoing in the room.

"Hiro Aoyama. The last Seraphim, you have impressed me." He said, as he sat in his throne. Hiro held his ground, glaring daggers at the God of Demons.

"You have defeated every one of my demons. You have sealed one and killed the others. I am quite impressed with you. I didn't think you had it in you...but was I wrong." Void said, smiling as he watched the young Seraphim stare at him.

"There are a couple of things you must want answered. I'm sure that you want to know everything about us, the last Seraphim and the God of Demons."

Hiro didn't answer, as he still glared at Void, whom just smirked at his young adversary.

"We cannot live without one dying. I mean, we can be alive, but we can never truely be at peace. The angels and the demons, anyway. In old legends, there are two heads below your God.." Void said, as he stood up, walking down the steps as the throne began to absorb into the ground.

"There is the King of Angels, usually a Seraphim, and then there is the God of Demons, which is I. You are the only true angel left in existance in this hell of a world. So you are the King of Angels. You see, there are four main things in this whole world. Light, Life, Afterlife, and Death. You, the King of Angels, represent Light. The humans around, represent Life. The Lifestream represents Afterlife, and I represent Darkness."

Void walked back in forth as he explained this to Hiro.

"You are the only bit of true, pure light in this world. Since all of the other angels were killed off. As angels and demons started to disappear, Jenova decided to come to this world thousands of years ago. That is what caused the whole Jenova Project incident. That we, the true powerful beings of this world disappeared. After my disappearence, Jenova figured out that the world was up for grabs. Was she wrong."

Void looked at Hiro, surprised that the Seraphim was listening to him, instead of going full force out on him. Void smirked as he continued on.

"Years and years passed. I was paralyzed, my body unable to move at all. I was stuck in a hollow shell. Finally, a group of scientists found my body at the site of the battle...they found me underneath the city of Midgar. They had no idea whom I was, but one scientist did. Hojo, the professor whom expieremented on you bought me, believing I was still useful. He was going to use me the same way he did the Jenova Project. However, my body rejected the cell research. So, he tested a hypothesis. He removed my soul from my body, despite thinking it was impossible at first. He needed to find a perfect specimen to place me into. And he found the perfect one...the child of two incredibly powerful warriors..."

"My parents." Hiro said, and Void cooly nodded.

"It was, very shocking being put inside your body. I could feel the light, your Seraphim blood. It was disgusting. Being inside a body of my worse enemy, my only weakness. So I had no other choice than to block that power from ever reaching you early. It was simple, since you were just a baby."

Hiro's fist tightened in anger, and Void smiled evily.

"So years went on, you had no idea of my existance until that faithful day you tapped into my power. I was shocked that you took some of it, but I could feel myself starting to become you. Your personality changed everytime you used me. I was about to take control completely until the woman removed me from your body, my planned ruined, my soul was kept deep, very deep, into the Lifestream. I thought I was utterly defeated, however...finally, my ultimate plan was realized. What if I changed the Lifestream? Change it into a dark place, a dark, cruel, hellish place. Then no soul would be good, all would be evil. This world would be mine."

"I can't let you do that." Hiro said, as he prepared himself. "I can't let you take the world I know and change it. It won't happen."

Void chuckled as he shook his head. "You are a foolish, foolish child..."

Hiro removed _Nagareboshi_ from it's sheath, and swung it, his form changing into the four winged angel state. "I'm not going to allow you to change this world into your own!"

Void smiled evily as he held out his hand. His prized sword, _Helm_, appeared in a blink of fire and darkness.

"Come Hiro Aoyama, let us finish this battle."

Hiro appeared infront of Void, his sword clashing into Void's. Void stood there simply, and swung his sword back, sending Hiro flying. Hiro recovered, and was shocked by Void's strength.

"You have gotten stronger." Void admitted, as he walked forward. Hiro growled as he disappeared, Void stopping as he sighed. There was a eerie silence, then suddenly, he blocked Hiro's attack, which came from above. Void smiled evily as Hiro's eyes widened.

"But not strong enough."

Void hit Hiro back, Hiro recovering as he landed to the ground, but was shocked when Void suddenly appeared behind him, hitting him the pommel of his sword. Hiro was on the ground, as Void chuckled, lifting Hiro up in the air by his shirt. He tossed Hiro in the air, and slashed him, sending Hiro into the ceiling. Hiro was surprised by Void's incredible power, and Void jumped far back. Hiro landed on the ground, getting up.

"DAMN YOU!" Hiro yelled, swinging his sword, causing light waves to go towards Void, who smiled, simply slashing the waves, absorbing them. After the last one, Void slashed the air, making a long red wave to go towards Hiro, who quickly dodged the attack by hitting the deck.

Hiro got up to see Void walking towards him, and Hiro yelled out a battle cry, while Void just shook his head. Hiro jumped in the air, throwing so many attacks at the God of Demons, who just gracefully blocked all of Hiro's attempts. The Seraphim was getting frustrated, so he threw a punch at Void, who merely caught his hand as though it was a ball. Hiro's eyes widened greatly as Void shook his head at the King.

"Pathetic." Void just looked at Hiro, and let out a roar, causing Hiro to be sent airborne by the waves. He hit the ground, getting back up quickly, looking at Void, who just shook his head.

"You can never become my equal, Hiro. You are to weak."

"Shut the hell up!" Hiro yelled, as his sword glew, he charged forward at Void, who sighed deeply. Void's blade darkened, and he prepared himself.

The two swords clashed, causing huge boom sounds as the blades danced. Void was going so easy on the Seraphim, while Hiro was giving it all. The final slash sent Hiro flying back into the doors, which were locked shut. Void stood in his place, and swung his sword.

"You have disappointed me Aoyama...I thought this would be more entertaining." Void said, while Hiro growled.

"I'm not done yet!" Hiro yelled, as he threw his hand out. A light appeared, and he started to throw numerous small white orbs at Void, who quickly slashed each one of them. After the last one, however, he was shocked to see that Hiro was already infront of him. Hiro slashed Void across the chest, sending him skidding a few feet. Void's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked down to see some blood coming out of the wound.

"Haha..so you do have some power." Void said, and Hiro smirked a bit, but was surprised when Void put his sword away.

"What the hell-" But Hiro was silenced when two of the demon knights appeared. Void shook his head.

"We shall continue this fight...else where. For now, warm up with these toys of mine..." Void said, as he disappeared in a flash of darkness. Hiro growled.

"You son of a bitch!"

* * *

"Tia...Tia it's me, get up please."

"Huh...?" Tiamatt opened her eyes to see Aya, who was on her knees infront of her. Tiamatt jumped up. "Aya what the hell? I told you to stay back!" Tiamatt then looked down. "My wounds...what the hell-"

"I healed you. I healed Arxen and the others and they went back to help the others. I got a earful from them too...I just need to see Hiro." Aya said, and Tiamatt sighed deeply.

"The brat went ahead on his own. He thinks he can take Void down by himself..." Tiamatt muttered, and she looked at the door. "I have to go. Aya stay here, and don't-"

"No."

Tiamatt looked at Aya in shock, who stood up, looking at Tiamatt with a determined look. "Excuse me...?" Tiamatt said, putting on her best anger face to scare her, but was shocked when it had no effect.

"I am coming with you, if you like it or not. I hate sitting there and doing nothing, or being the damsel in distress. No, I am taking action. I had enough of sitting here and watching everyone else get hurt, especially you and Hiro. So you can just deal with me coming with you, cause I had enough of doing nothing while the people I love get hurt! Esepcially Hiro! So just DEAL with it dammit!"

Tiamatt looked at Aya in complete utter shock. Aya was looking at her with a very serious face, and Tiamatt sighed deeply. "You've changed so much Aya...and you've learned so much. I'm proud of you. Alright. Let's go."

When Tiamatt turned around and began to walk, Aya sighed in relief.

_Thank you...she didn't kill me._

* * *

Hiro killed the guardians with ease, as he ran towards the door. He kicked it open, and began to run up the stairs. He was still in his angel state, as he ran up the steel stairs that seemed to last forever. He was so angry. He was so doubtful. How could he not be at Void's level? He has worked so hard. He has given it his all, while Void gave nothing. It wasn't fair. Not at all.

He then made it to the stop of the stair case, to reveal he was on the tip top of the tower. The red lightning struck as the thunder boomed. Void was standing near the edge, looking down.

"This is where it all ends. Where I, Void, the God of all Demons, become the overall God. And no one can stop me. Not even you, my adversary...Hiro Aoyama, King of Angels."

"Don't count on that." Hiro said, as he prepared himself.

Void chuckled as he tore of his robes, revealing tight black clothing, shockingly showing a perfect physqiue. A long cloak appeared on his back, and he looked at Hiro.

"So. Shall we dance..?"

Hiro ran forward, and swung his sword, while Void began to duel him. The swords clashed in a quick frenzy, sounds of steel crashing was all that was heard, as the two refused to speak, but talk through the blades they held in their hands. Hiro was giving it his all, but his technique has become very sloppy because of his anger and aggravation. Void's was very graceful, despite being a demon, he was very fluent with his attacks.

Hiro kicked Void off of him, and slashed Void again, this time across the arm, while Void gritted his teeth. Void then stabbed Hiro in the stomach, making Hiro to scream in pain.

* * *

Yuffie heard a loud scream. "Oh no..." She recognized the voice. "Hiro's in trouble!" She started to run into the castle, as Cloud slashed a demon away.

"Dammit, Yuffie!" Cloud said, but was shocked when Ziran and Razen appeared. The two had swords in their hands, with a very serious look.

"You all go ahead...we will fight." Ziran said, while Cloud's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go help Hiro! NOW!" Razen yelled out, while Avalanche ran towards the castle. Zek and Xen, however, stayed.

"We'll help, Hiro can defend himself." Zek said, while Xen nodded in agreement.

"Thats our student...I know he can."

* * *

Hiro growled as he held the wound, Void smiling evily. "You are truly a foolish boy. You are dying to save the world, but you can't even defeat the reason. Come now Aoyama, show me your TRUE strength. SHOW me your power!"

"AHHHHH!" Hiro ran forward and slashed, but Void hit his sword out of his hand, then kicked him to the ground, making Hiro roll away.

"You are so pathetic...Ziran put up a better fight then this..."

Void walked forward, but Hiro summoned Nagareboshi and slashed Void, which made Void stop and growl in pain.

"Why you litte..." But was silenced when Hiro held up his hand.

"TWILIGHT!" Void was blasted back, and Hiro growled. Void looked at Hiro, who stabbed his sword into the ground, and took the energy, charging forward, hitting the demon with the force.

"EARTH'S ROAR!" Void growled as he was pushed back again, but was shocked when the sword glew even lighter, and Hiro ran forward, slashing him.

"ANGEL'S CRY!" Void was pushed towards the edge, and Hiro smirked, a white ball appearing in his hand, throwing the attack at him.

"DIVINE!" The attack hit Void dead on, knocking him off the tower. Hiro breathed heavily, as he watched Void fall, but was surprised when he saw Void smile.

Suddenly, the God of Demons floated up, and appeared infront of Hiro. "Don't forget..." He said, slashing Hiro across the chest sending the angel to the center of the tower, blood dripping down his chest. Hiro changed back into his normal form, as Void started to walk towards him.

"This..is my world."

Hiro grunted in pain as the God of Demons walked over to him, standing on top of him. The Seraphim looked over to his sword, which was far away. Hiro tried to summon it, but Void saw his attempt, kicking the sword off the tower. Hiro's eyes widened.

"You are such a fool." Void said, laughing evily. "Believing you can FINALLY defeat me! How utterly pathetic. Though I must admit, you had me going there for awhile. It was fun, while it lasted."

Hiro tried to get up, but Void appeared and put his foot on Hiro's throat, making him stay on the ground.

"All of the battles, all of the promises you made, all of the love you gave...means nothing now. This is the end of the road, Hiro Aoyama. The end of your life. Don't worry, I'll make this long and painful...do you have any last words...?"

Hiro growled as he looked at Void. The only two words that could appear out of his mouth were of pure anger.

"Fuck you."

Void laughed, and shook his head. "Same attitude to the end...you entertained me to the end. Goodbye, Hiro Aoyama, King of Angels..."

"HIRO!"

Void and Hiro looked over to see Tiamatt and Aya, both looking in shock. Tiamatt growled, removing her sword running towards Void. "You son of a bitch!" But Void just simply moved and stabbed her in the side, kicking her to the ground, sending her rolling. She stopped, and grunted in pain.

"Foolish wretch..."

However, Void was hit by a light spell, making him lose balance. He looked up to see Aya, glaring at him.

"You." Void said, as he glanced at her. Hiro looked towards Aya, and his eyes widened.

"No...NO! VOID DONT!"

Void then laughed as he appeared behind Aya. Hiro's eyes widened. Aya's did as well, and then there was a noise, a noise of a cold, steel blade going through soft skin.

Hiro's eyes teared up.

Void has stabbed Aya, blood pouring out of her wound.

"AYA!" Hiro yelled out, as Tiamatt looked over to see the sight, her eyes tearing up as well.

"NO!" Void swung the body near Hiro, making the Seraphim to quickly get up and catch her. Tiamatt quickly got up, clutching her wound, and ran over to the two. Hiro put her on the ground, while Aya looked at him with very little life in her eyes.

"Hiro...? Tia...?" Aya muttered, as Hiro looked at her. The blood was pouring so fast, it would be impossible to save her, Hiro already knew this.

"Aya...Aya no...please..." Hiro was crying, as Tiamatt did as well. They have already lost so much, and though they haven't known this girl for long, they both loved her very dearly, as did all of Avalanche.

"Hiro...thank you..." Aya muttered, smiling, tears coming out of her eyes.

"For what? I got you killed! I don't understand how happy you are! You're DYING-" However, he was silenced when Aya put her hand on his cheek.

"No...for teaching me life...for showing me compassion, all of this...Hiro...Tia...you both showed me so much...and I thank you for it...I owe all of you so much..." Aya said, muttering.

"No...no it can't end like this..." Tiamatt said, while she started to cry. "Not when..I finally found more family...no...it's not.."

"Fair...? You have taught me...nothing is fair..." Aya said, smiling at Tiamatt, who looked at her in shock. "You were like the mother...I never truly grew up with...and...even if this..is weird...I love you like family Tiamatt...I love you..." She muttered out, smiling as tears fell, the pain in her body alot worse. Tiamatt looked down, crying hard.

"I love you too Aya..." Tiamatt realized there was no way in saving her.

"Hiro..." Hiro looked at Aya. "I want...to thank you...so much. For being my hero...my savior..."

"I'm no hero..." Hiro said, but was shocked when Aya's hand went to his chest, grabbing it. She was picking herself up, crying in pain. "Aya don't-" But he was silenced when she put her head on his shoulder.

"You are my everything...please...defeat Void...save everyone...not only for them anymore...but for me..." Aya said, while Hiro looked at her head.

"I...I will." Hiro said, while Aya pulled back, she smiled, her breathing slowing down.

"G-G-Good...Hiro...theres...s-something I have to s-share with you..." She muttered.

"What is it?" Hiro asked, the tears falling. Aya went up and kissed his lips, shocking him, Tiamatt, and more importantly, Void, who was standing there, watching the scene with a evil smile.

"That I lo-" However, Aya's life was gone, as her body was taken to the Lifestream.

Hiro sat there, looking down at the empty air. He was so hurt. Aya, the girl he met at the lake, was gone, was gone out of his grasp. He started to cry, and he hit the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMMIT DAMMIT!"

Tiamatt looked away, and Hiro just beat the ground. Void watched in amusement.

"Humans love for each other..it's quite amusing.."

Tiamatt looked up, glaring at Void, her eyes turning to slits. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Hiro, however, thought. Anger. This is what Void wanted, and this isn't what Aya or anyone else wanted. They wanted him to take charge, to defeat Void. To get revenge, but not show anger. To show justice. All of their deaths were inhumane, while Void's death would bring justice. Hiro's eyes widened.

Void laughed evily, and cracked his neck. "Come on, show me. Show me your power. I'll kill you like I did her-"

Void was silenced by a wave of incredible power that hit him. He looked over at the source, as did Tiamatt. Hiro was glowing incredibly, and he slowly stood up. Five wings appeared out of his back, and shattered. Black lines went all around his body, symbols in the palms of his hands, and on his forehead under his hair. His eyes were a light blue, and hair was so much brighter.

Hiro looked at himself, and looked up at Void. "You." Hiro then disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Void, hitting him across the roof, sending him to the edge. Void recovered in shock, ad he turned to look at the Seraphim. Hiro held up his hand, and his sword reappeared in it, swinging it.

Tiamatt looked at Hiro in wonder, as she got up, walking over to him. Void was to stunned to show any emotion, or make any movements.

"Tiamatt, relax over there. Void is mine." Hiro said, as he prepared himself. Tiamatt nodded, walking over near the case of stairs.

Void then shook off the shock, smiling evily. "So, we can finally have a true fight...? Finally..."

_**To be Continued.**_

_**CR11**_


	74. Their Planet

Void charged forward, slashing at Hiro, who easily blocked every single attack Void had. Void's eyes widened as Hiro began to slash at him, causing numerous cuts to appear everywhere in his body in a sweep of attacks. Hiro then kicked Void across the roof, sending him to the edge. Void recovered in the air, and charged at Hiro again, who was able to block the incoming attack with a light wave.

"What the hell has happened! How can you be this strong suddenly?" Void yelled, but Hiro just shook his head, kicking the God of Demons in the chest, sending him towards the edge. Void recovered again, this time disappearing and reappearing behind Hiro, but was shocked when Hiro just roundhoused kicked him to the ground.

Void looked up at Hiro as he jumped off the ground, swinging the sword at the Seraphin in a random flurry, but Hiro dodged every single attack, and grabbed Void's arm. He twisted it, causing Void to yell in pain as the Seraphim simply threw him to the side again. Hiro then snapped his fingers, causing light explosions to happen around the demon god, who was hit by every single one.

Void breathed heavily as he looked up through the smoke to see Hiro's eyes glowing. Hiro began to walk slowly to Void, who threw so many waves of slashes at him, while Hiro just deflected each of them, showing a power that no one has every seen before. Void let out a battle cry as he charged forward again, throwing random slashes at the King.

Hiro started to move around quickly, not letting one single strike to hit him. His speed increased quickly, so fast that Tiamatt could vaguely see the accurate movement of his feet. Void growled as he tried to punch him, but Hiro didn't even look at him and he grabbed his hand. His dexeterity increased insanely as well. Hiro then kicked Void in the side, causing him to lose breath. His strength was the most impressive, as Void was sent flying into a rail of the edge.

Hiro looked at Void, shaking his head. He began to walk towards him again, as Void began to throw many random attacks at him, while Hiro looked at the demon god, blocking the attacks with ease. Void was getting very angry, as he started to show his fangs, gritting them in anger.

He charged forward, trying to stab Hiro, who dodged, slashing Void across the waist, making black blood to pour to the ground. Void screamed in pain, jumping back, then grinning when his blood transformed into a version of him. Hiro noticed this and quickly desposed of it in a flash, shocking Void.

Void then cut himself, making more blood to pour on the ground, ten forms of himself appearing in the blood. Hiro shook his head as they all charged towards him. He quickly slashed the first two, causing them to disappear.

One appeared behind him, but Hiro saw this coming, summoning a blade to appear out of his index finger and middle finger of his left hand, slicing the blood with ease. Four more appeared and Hiro quickly jumped in the air, doing a three sixty spin, cutting their heads off with ease, making the blood forms become a pool. Three more appeared infront of him, which Hiro just hit them with a wave, and he noticed one was gone. He looked up to see it falling towards him. Hiro just stabbed it as it tried to take him down. The blood poured on the ground, making Hiro to look at Void.

Void yelled in frustration as he charged at Hiro in blind rage. Hiro just shook his head as the demon God threw one slash at him, Hiro did a snap kick, sending him up in the air. Hiro jumped up and started to throw a flurry of slashes at him, causing numerous cuts to appear on the God of Demons. Hiro then charged up a white orb in his hand, and hit Void in the chest, sending him falling back to the ground.

Void hit the ground hard, but quickly got up, wounded and tired. Hiro appeared infront of him, and slashed the air. He then began to walk slowly towards Void, who growled, running towards the angel. They began to duel quickly, Hiro obviously having the upperhand. Void was exhausted, but was refusing to give up. Hiro was not tired at all, infact, he was in tip top shape.

Hiro kicked Void towards the edge, and Void held on to the rail, despite the fact he was not falling off. "How did you become this strong...? How can you be strong than me...? A God...?"

"You're not a god, Void. You are just a incredibly powerful demon. Simply, I'm much stronger than you." Hiro said bluntly, and Void's eyes widened.

"YOU ARE NOT STRONGER THAN **I** HIRO AOYAMA!" Void yelled out, while Hiro shook his head, walking slowly towards Void.

"You're a dumbass..." Hiro said, as Void screamed in rage, but was silenced when Hiro stabbed him through the chest. Void's eyes widened, and he looked up at the Seraphim.

Hiro then slashed Void up into the air, and then growled as he hit Void off the tower, sending him falling down. "!" Void yelled out, while Hiro just swung his blade, getting the blood off.

Tiamatt ran over to Hiro. "It's over!" She said, but Hiro shook his head. "What?"

"He'll be back..."

They heard footsteaps and saw the rest of Avalanche, including the Remnants, came up. "Hiro!" Yuffie said, running towards him, hugging him.

"Hiro where is Void? Where is Aya?" Arxen asked, while Hiro hugged Yuffie back.

"Aya...has been killed by Void..." Tiamatt said, shocking the rest of the team, Ara and Kadai beginning to tear up and cry, while Hiro looked over to the edge.

"Void was the killer, I've managed to weaken him but he is going to come back stronger in a second...get ready. I will need all of your help."

A light appeared around the group, giving them more power, as Hiro looked at the edge, Yuffie looking at him. "Hiro...you seem different. More...powerful." She said, and Tiamatt nodded.

"He was beating Void pretty badly before all you all came."

"BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

A flash appeared, and infront of them was a very physique pure black demon. He had two large wings, red on the inside, and long crooked talons coming out of them. His horns were red and long, curved back a little bit. He wore red chain bracelets, and red chain ankelets. His hands were claws, his nails sharp like blades, and in his right hand was Helm, his eyes were a pure red, and shocking, his face was more human than other demon, the only difference was his teeth being sharp fangs. On his shoulders were red scales sharp on his shoulders.

"You finally see me in my TRUE form..." Void said, his voice still the same, as he looked at himself. "Do you see the power I hold? The amazing capabilites I have?"

"Shut the hell up Void." Cloud said, as he prepared himself. All of Avalanche got ready, while Hiro pushed Yuffie back into them, not wanting her to get hurt. "We've had enough of your godly attitude. It's time to end this!" Cloud said, stepping forward next to Hiro.

"I must atone for my sins I have caused this planet, and I must atone for the sins I have done to these people. You will be my source of that." Sephiroth said, stepping forward, standing on the other side of Hiro.

"I have always wanted to be a hero, and even if I don't get any recognizintion for this, I'll still feel like a hero for just beating you." Zack said, standing near Cloud.

"I've stuck through Hiro through everything, and I'm ready to stand next to him again." Tiamatt said, preparing herself as she healed her wound.

"Hiro has always had my support, and has it now." Arxen said, stepping near his best friend.

"Give up Void, this is the end for you." Hiro said, as he prepared himself. Void laughed evily, loud, and proud.

"Show me your power!"

Hiro was the first one to charge forward, the two disappearing in a flash of light and darkness.

* * *

_Void sighed deeply as he looked around the castle. He had to go later on to fight in the war against angels, he had to fight against Ziran one last time. He needed to win this fight, he needed to. He couldn't lose to the angels, he needed to be the ruler of this world._

_"You are such a fool, Void." _

_Void turned to see a cloaked figure in a brown cloak, the face not shown. Void smirked, knowing who it was._

_"A Keeper? Whats the occasion?" Void asked, and the Keeper shook it's head._

_"You will not win this war."_

_"What?" Void asked, shocked. The Keeper nodded._

_"Ziran will defeat you, and the war will be over. The time of demons will end. I'm not allowed to usually tell these things, but we all agree that your pride needs to be stripped." The Keeper said, while Void growled._

_"How dare you say this to me. I should kill you-"_

_"-here and now? Please Void, don't waste your time. Just accept that you will lose. Even if you do come back, the angels will always come and defeat you." The Keeper than disappeared, and Void growled,_

_"How dare they!" Void yelled as he walked into his throne room. He then stopped, and realized something. If there were no more angels, and he came back, than he would be able to rule the world easily._

_He snapped his fingers, and a demon messenger appeared behind him, on one knee. "Yes My Lord?" The demon asked, and Void smiled._

_"Send a message to every demon. Kill every single angel. Baby, child, adult, does not matter. Especially the Seraphims...I will take care of Ziran's line."_

* * *

"Die mothafucka!" Barret yelled out as shot at the demon, who was hit by the barrage of bullets. Void growled as he was being shot at by Vincent and Barrett. Yuffie, Tiamatt, Tifa, Aeris, Kadai, and Ara were giving support, since Hiro said that he didn't want them in the battle, especially Tiamatt and Yuffie.

Hiro then appeared infront of Void, their swords dueling as Void also had to hold off Cloud, Sephiroth, Arxen, and Zack with his right hand.

Void then hit Hiro aside, Zack appearing next, slasing him with his infamous Chain slash move. Void growled as he swung his wing to hit Zack aside, then was shocked when Arxen appeared out of nowhere. Arxen started to throw a barrage of attacks at Void, who blocked everyone, but was shockingly stabbed in the chest by the blue haired warrior, smiling.

Void then hit the boy away, sending him near Hiro, who caught him. Void then charged forward, but was hit in the air by a unseen force. He looked down to see Cloud, who jumped up in the air. Void looked behind him to see Sephiroth with his one black wing out.

Cloud glew orange, as Sephiroth glew purple, the two charged at Void, combining their two attacks. The attacks mixed together in a flurry, causing Void to take alot of damage from them, as he growled in pain.

"Omni-" Cloud appeared up above Void.

"Octa-" Sephiroth appeared below Void.

"SLASH!"

The two sliced through Void, sending the demon to the ground, but he started to fly and appeared near the two. Void yelled a battle cry as he started to slash at the two, they started to block his attacks, but couldn't hold on for long. Void growled and finally hit Cloud with his wing, and grabbed Sephiroth by the throat. He then threw the One Winged Angel towards Cloud, who caught him in the air. They landed on the ground, but in pain from Void's attacks.

Hiro reappeared and started to duel Void, the swords clashing as the King of Angels and God of Demons danced. Void tried to hit Hiro with his wing, but Hiro sliced the inside of the wing, making blood pour from the wound, but let his guard down, letting Void cut his arm. Hiro kept fighting on though, not giving up the chance to fight.

"Hiro!"

Arxen appeared up in the air along with them. Hiro glew white as Arxen glew red, and they both disappeared, causing Void to look around in annoyance. Suddenly, Arxen appeared and disappeared, slicing Void in a flash. Hiro did the same thing, then they started to do a flurry of these attacks. At one point, the two cut Void's wings clear off, cause him to fall the ground, screaming in agony. The two then appeared infront of him, and used their combination of Irae and Divine on him, making him fall to the ground.

Void snapped his fingers as he got back up, the wings floating in the air, and two grotesque demons were made out of the wings. They flew towards the group of girls, as Kadai removed her sword and started to fight one of them, while Tifa started to brawl with the other.

Cloud reappeared, and started to fight alongside the two. However, Void finally let out a load roar seperating the group, only letting Hiro remain.

"THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN THE SERAPHIM AND I! DO NOT INTERFER!" Void screamed, but was shocked when Hiro stabbed him the chest, causing blood to pour.

"This is THEIR fight too Void! You are killing their world! They aren't going to take it..." He kicked Void into the center of the area, where the whole group prepared themselves.

Zack appeared, and started to do the Chain Slash on Void. "GO GO GO!" He then stabbed the Buster Sword into Void's foot, making him stay in the spot.

Barrett put his hand to the ground, and charged up, jumping up in the air. "CATASTROPHE MOTHAFUCKA!" A huge orange blast hitting the demon, causing a huge wound to appear on his back.

Tifa was up next, her hand glowing as she appeared infront of Void. "FINAL HEAVEN!" She then hit Void's arm, causing it to tear off in the big explosion, she jumped back.

Vincent appeared next, a charged shot in his gun, as he held it to a wound on Void's body, and shot. "...Fool..." Vincent said, jumping back, as Void kept screaming.

Nanaki came up next, as he looked towards the red moon, and howled, a huge red orb came above him then he roared, making the blast hit Void head on, making the wounds on Void more severe. "This is the end for you demon!"

Yuffie appeared next, and held her hands out, then closed them, a huge blue blast hitting him. "ALL CREATION!" The blast tore off more skin as Void kept groaning in pain, Arxen appearing near Void, with the red swirling ball in his hand.

"HEAVEN'S IRARE!" The ball hit Void dead on, causing a huge gash to appear in his head, as he screamed in pain.

Hiro appeared infront of the defeated Void, who was screaming in pain. Hiro looked down at him, and shook his head.

"This Planet is theres, and they have every right to kill you as I do...but Void, I will end it here." Hiro said, as he looked down at the God of Demons.

"DO IT HIRO! TRY AND KILL ME!" He yelled, as he grabbed Hiro's long sleeve in a attempt to rip his arm off, and ripped it off. All that was revealed was Hiro's arm, and on it was a band rapped wround his arm. It was Yuffie's headband.

"This is it!"

Hiro kicked Void up in the air, and appeared up in the air, the white orb Divine appearing in his hand, however, his sword glew as well. He then began to slash Void at incredible speeds, and then stabbed him, removing the sword. He did five more bone crushing slashes, then placed the orb inside his blade, making it glow intensely.

"HEAVEN'S DIVINE SLASH!" Hiro slashed Void one last time, causing a explosion to send him off the tower and to fall to his death.

* * *

Everyone was silent as Hiro landed on the ground, his form changing back to his normal one. He stabbed his sword into the ground, he then sighed deeply.

"It's over...it's finally over..." Hiro said, while the rest of the group began to cheer loudly, and Yuffie ran towards him. Everyone began to congrulate each other, while Hiro looked out to the red demon sky. Yuffie appeared beside him, and smiled.

"What's on your mind my hero...?" Yuffie asked, and Hiro looked down.

"I couldn't save Aya...I feel horrible...all she wanted was to live life to her fullest, and after al this she just wanted to live...and I couldn't give her that..." Hiro said, and Yuffie looked down, but grabbed his hand quickly. Hiro looked at her as she looked, sad.

"I miss her, she was a very sweet girl and a very kind person...and I feel horrible that NONE of us could save her, but I'm sure she is happy that you defeated Void...that you saved us all." Yuffie said, and Hiro looked down, tears coming from his eyes, but then he smiled. She was right. Aya would just be happy to hear that the world was saved.

"Thanks Yuffie..."

Yuffie just smiled and made him look at her. "You are a hero. You have gone through so much, and now, you can just settle down..live the life _you_ want. I know you've been struggling, and I made the wrong choice by throwing all this stuff about becoming Wutai's leader at you, and marrying me, I'm sorry for doing that to you Hiro. You of all people do not deserve that. Live the way you want to, I don't want to force-"

She was silenced when Hiro kissed her, making her close her eyes. Hiro then smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I don't want to live another day without you." Hiro said, making Yuffie blush.

"Aww Hiro...you're making me blush." Yuffie said, but then they heard a series of awws come from behind them. They looked on to see Avalanche, just smiling at the couple, even Tiamatt was smiling a bit for them, despite the fact she wished it was Aya instead of Yuffie. She couldn't tell Hiro who to pick, because of what she just heard from Yuffie, she really did love Hiro.

"Shut up guys..." Hiro said, blushing, while Cloud walked forward, smiling as he grabbed Hiro and brought him into a hug.

"We love you Hiro. We're proud of you."

Hiro was shocked that Cloud Strife, of all people was saying this. He looked up to see everyone smiling at him, and he started to tear up a little bit.

"You guys..." Hiro said, as Tifa walked up and hugged Hiro as well with her fiance.

"You mean so much to us Hiro, we've watched you grow and it's pretty good to see you as a hero...thank you so much for blessing us."

"S-Shut up guys..." Hiro said, tearing up even more. Tiamatt couldn't help but smile as she watched her brother get all the praise, and she was very happy for him.

"Yo Hiro, you did good brotha. Im proud of you." Barrett said, as he smiled at the young man, but Barrett was interuppted by a voice.

"The demon army is starting to fall." They turned to see Ziran and Razen. Ziran smiled as he walked towards the group. "You did good Hiro, you didn't even have to be in your true form to defeat Void. We've become victorious. The war is over, and the world can finally be at peace."

"Good...cause I was starting to get worried that Cid was gonna start bitching about how bad his airship is damaged from the fight..." Cloud said, making everyone laugh, even Vincent.

The group started to chat among themselves as Hiro walked over by himself, and Yuffie noticed. She sneaked over and poked him on the shoulder. "Hey loser." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. He smiled back.

"Hey dork." He said, as she crossed her arms.

"I am not a dork..." She said, but Hiro smiled as he disappeared. She looked around, but then felt a pair of arms around her waist. She laid her head down on his chest as Hiro put his head on hers.

"We can FINALLY be together again." Yuffie said, laughing a bit, as Hiro nodded in agreeement. "Hiro I was so worried that I'd lose you again...really, it was a horrible feeling." She said as she turned around, burying her head in Hiro's chest.

"Hey, I'm still here aren't I?" Hiro said, smiling a little, but Yuffie didn't look up at him.

"Yea but ya know..losing you again...wouldn't be good for my health, haha."

Hiro then made her look up at him, and he kissed her softly. She returned the kiss, and when they were done, Yuffie smirked.

"I remember the little shy seventeen year old boy who never made out with anyone until they met me." Yuffie said, picking on Hiro, as his eyebrow rose.

"I remember a little ninja who loves materia more than me."

"Oh you're damn RIGHT I do." Yuffie said, smiling, while Hiro let go of her, turning his back on her in a playful anger. "Hiro? I was just kidding. Come on." Hiro didn't say a word, and that made Yuffie worry. "Hiro really I was-" However she was silenced when Hiro turned around and started to tickle her.

"H-H-Hey s-stop that tickles!" Yuffie said, while Hiro didn't, laughing as he did so. "You're so MEAN!" Yuffie yelled out but she was shocked when Hiro brought her into a kiss again, this time, it was more passionate. No matter how surprised she was, she returned it, but was cut short when Hiro stopped.

Yuffie looked him as he looked over to the spot Void was killed, and she was worried. He looked scared. "Hiro..?"

"Oh no..."

While everyone else was celebrating, a loud voice cut them off, a very dark voice.

**"HIRO!"**

Everyone was silenced. Arxen ran over near Hiro. "What the hell was that?" He asked, as the others looked worried.

All of a sudden, Void appeared from where he falling, his eyes pure red, no pupils at all, his mangled and wounded body floating in midair. He was breathing heavily, and he looked angry.

"Oh shit!" Zack yelled out, as everyone prepared themselves. Hiro's eyes widened.

"How can he-?"

Void held up his hand, showing a strange symbol upon it. A darkness surronded him, and he yelled out.

**"FORGET TAKING IT ALL OVER! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING THIS IS THE END OF YOU ALL! FACE ME IN MY TRUE ULTIMATE FORM YOU FOOLS!"**

Void then struggled, and yelled out.

**"THIS IS THE END!"**

A darkness surrounded them all, and the fear of the end came.

**To be Continued**

**CR11**


	75. Faithfully

"KEEPERS!"

A large group of cloaked figures sat in a pure white room upon small thrones, circling around each other. In the middle was Terran, a angered look on his face as he pointed at the one facing him.

"Why did you let Void access his full potential? Now of all times! This upsets the balance-"

"Silence Terran, we had no part in this." One of the cloaked figures spoke, while Terran's pointed finger dropped slowly.

"What?"

"That is correct, we had no plan into Void going into his true form. We had no idea he was going to be coming back from that fall. No, he has outsmart us, after many eons of trying, he has finally done it. He has outsmarted us." One of the others spoke, while Terran shook his head.

"The only thing to do now is for Hiro to release his true form. Then the battle would be evenly-"

"Sadly, we cannot do that either. Hiro will have to fight him the way he is now."

"WHAT? Are you all fools? Void will kill us all!" Terran yelled, but one Keepers raised their hand, causing Terran to be silent.

"Light and Darkness. The two cannot exist without one another. Without darkness, the world would be blinded by the light, without light, the world would be covered in darkness. The two fighting now represent each side, when they clash the world begins to change. However, unlike the battle years and years ago, Hiro does not only represent pure light as Ziran did. He represents much more than that."

Terran looked at Keeper in confusion. "But he is a Seraphim…"

"Who's blood and soul has been intertwined with the darkest power known to us. Whom was raised as a human, not a Seraphim. Hiro Aoyama represents pure balance between light and darkness. He was always destined to be this way. He was destined to meet Avalanche, he was destined in aiding Cloud Strife stop Meteorfall, he was destined to be at this very moment with them. "

The Keeper crossed his arms, his cloak's hood falling down farther.

"Hiro has yet to come to terms with the power he holds."

* * *

The darkness cleared as Hiro opened his eyes. They were still on top of the tower, but everything surrounding it was covered in darkness. Hiro felt someone grab his hand suddenly, and he turned to see Yuffie, who was holding his hand tightly. Hiro was about to say something, but they heard a loud noise, a roar, which sent shivers down their spines.

Hiro looked forward to see a gigantic monster, covered in broken red plates of armor. It's eyes were pure red with dark spots in the middle, it's fangs poking out of its mouth. His arms were huge, black with red and yellow lines mixing through out, glowing slowly as it's long, black claws popping out of it's hands, it's legs and feet were not seen because of the darkness. In the middle of it's chest, around the broken armor was a red glowing hole, big enough for a person to fit through. It roared again, but Hiro could clearly make out what it was attempting to say.

"**AVALANCHE..!"**

Void, the God of Demons, was alive and in full power.

Cloud and Tiamatt appeared next to Hiro, weapons drawn. "What the hell is that?" Cloud asked, as Hiro summoned Nagareboshi into his hand.

"That's Void…in his ultimate form." Hiro said, as he pulled Yuffie closed to him.

"What are we gonna do? There is no way of reaching him." Cloud asked, as he stared at the intimidating sight infront of him, while Hiro shook his head.

"I don't know. We have to try some-"

All of a sudden, Void roared again, this time, a huge black hand popping out of the hole in his chest, coming towards them. It quickly grabbed Yuffie, and ripped her away from Hiro. She screamed loudly as Hiro tried to grab her, but Void was to fast.

"Hiro!" She screamed, as Void pulled her far from the young man, as Hiro's eyes widened.

"Yuffie!" Hiro quickly ran and jumped off the tower, Tiamatt getting the idea of his plan. She quickly transformed into her dragon form and grabbed him, flying towards the hand. She went as fast as she could, going at top speeds to get to the ninja. Hiro held his hand out, trying to reach for Yuffie, who was reaching out.

However, a dark wind hit them back, while Yuffie was dragged into the red abyss, screaming as the darkness surrounded her. "HIRO!" She screamed as she disappeared, while Hiro and Tiamatt landed back on top of the tower. Sephiroth and Cloud caught them, making sure they were alright. Hiro quickly stood up and ran over to the edge.

"Void…you can't take her from me!" Hiro yelled out, as he heard a dark sinister laughter.

"Hiro theres nothing we can do…we just have to defeat Void." Zack said, but Hiro's eyes flashed red, and he growled.

"No..NO I will NOT let him take her from me!"

Hiro became surrounded by darkness, his left angel wing popping out, but instead of shattering, a black liquid started to cover it. His left hand started to twitch as it became a claw, while his right arm stayed the same, his left eye became blood red while his right eye was still blue. His body began to mix with darkness and light, each trying to fight in taking his body. Hiro began to groan in pain as he held his head.

"Hiro?" Arxen yelled, as he ran over to his friend, Ziran watching in surprise.

"It seems Void has not truly left him as we have hoped…his anger that has been suppressed is finally coming through, yet his light refuses to give in to it. Thus resulting in this..grotesque mix." Ziran said, to shocked to move.

Avalanche ran up to the boy, who started to scream from the intense pain of the two halves fighting for him, but he glared at the God of the Demons.

Hiro then charged forward, his one wing making him glide. Void roared as Hiro appeared infront of him, entering the red glowing hole, shocking everyone.

"Damn, what now?" Barrett asked, while Tiamatt took out her sword, returned to normal.

"We have no choice but to take on Void ourselves, prepare yourselves!"

Cloud nodded, and looked at the demon, whom began summoning areas in the air for the fighters to face him, so he can obliterate the ones who caused him pain.

* * *

_**?**_

Hiro growled as he looked around the darkness, his eyes flashing as he watched the areas around him. "VOID!" He yelled out, his anger began to consume him. His whole body began to change into his demon form, however, a voice from his head rang out.

"…You are such a fool."

Hiro started to look around, wondering who said that, while the voice began to laugh at his attempts.

"You can't see me…not yet, anyway."

"Who are you!" Hiro yelled out, but he felt a sudden pull at his heart, his eyes widened as it began to hurt. Finally, a black substance appeared out of him, and infront of him appeared a young man with short black hair, and yellow eyes. He wore skin tight black and red clothes, very detailed with lines.

"Why, I am you." The young man said, laughing as Hiro changed back to his normal form.

"What?"

"Simple. I am you. You are me. I'm just, how do I put it, the dark side of you? I guess that could work. Evil side, dark side, whatever you fancy." The dark Hiro said, as he smiled at himself. Hiro just blankly stared, while the dark Hiro just shook his head laughing.

"You are really dense aren't you? I am the negative side of your emotions. The anger you feel towards Void for taking your woman."

"What I don't understand is how you are hearing speaking to me. It's-" Hiro began, but the dark Hiro shrugged, cutting him off.

"Weird? Yes I know. However, this is a place where I can manifest. It is the inside of the God of Demons' soul, the most evil place there is. So it's kind of understandable. I finally can come face to face with you." The dark Hiro explained.

"Why are you here?" Hiro finally asked, the dark Hiro began to laugh as he looked t him.

"To remind you of something. I am the one holding you back from becoming your true form."

"My true form…?" Hiro asked, and the dark Hiro sighed deeply, running his hand through his short black hair.

"You're Seraphim form. You are so close to it, you just have to come to terms with something that you seem to be still confused about."

"And that would be…?"

"That every heart, soul, and body, even angels, harbor both light and darkness. Some darker than others. Unlike many humans and angels, you are one of the only ones to harbor both true light and true darkness, which was difficult for you, being a Seraphim. I am the essence of the darkness that has been in your heart for years. And I am here to explain to you several things that you are not aware of and to give you a choice." The dark Hiro explained as he walked back and forth throughout the darkness.

"What would that choice be?" Hiro asked, while the dark Hiro smiled.

"Do you want to unlock your true form? To be able to fight Void equally?"

Hiro nodded. "Yes, now tell me."

The dark Hiro smiled. "Well, you have to be willingly to give up a couple of things. You see, Seraphims usually train for many years to unlock their true forms. However, in your case, you have to unlock yours soon. So, you must be able to give up and do a couple of things first."

"What would those be?" Hiro asked, and the dark Hiro smiled.

"Give up thou past shown."

"What does that mean?" Hiro asked, while the dark Hiro shrugged.

"It's weird. It's basically saying to get rid of something that has always hindered you back that is from your past. For you, I would say that scar and your hair."

"Change my appearance?"

"Hey I didn't make up the rules. Apparently, Seraphim's believed that when you achieve your true form, you want to give up the things that remind you of your human form. Your scar will have to remain, but that hair can definitely go." The dark Hiro said, while Hiro sighed deeply.

"Why does it have to go..?" Hiro asked, but then the dark Hiro smirked, scoffing as he crossed his arms. Hiro just looked at him. "What?"

"You hide behind that, a human emotion. Insecurity, I think it is called? Seraphims don't have time for such emotions."

Then he realized that he was right. Hiro then nodded, and prepared himself. "Get rid of it."

The dark Hiro held up his hand, a dark flurry going around Hiro's head, and then he closed his hand into a fist. The darkness disappeared to show a newly rejuvenated Hiro. His long hair was completely gone, but replaced by a messed up shorter hair, down near his neck, his hair still covering his face a little bit.

"Good, you look pretty. Anyway, next, you must be willingly to give up something that will shock you." Hiro's head tilted, and the dark Hiro sighed.

"Your ability to age. When I take that away, you will be unable to age any further from the age you are now, unless it is restored by very powerful source. Otherwise, you will remain the age you are now."

Hiro nodded, not having a second thought, and the dark Hiro held up his hand, and snapped his fingers. Hiro's whole body and world suddenly stopped, as though someone pushed a pause button. As soon as he thought that, someone pushed the play button, and Hiro returned to normal.

"Now finally, the last two steps. You are going to have to kill me." The dark Hiro said, as he crossed his arms. "Of course, I'm not going to fight back. Without me, you will never be able to use any of the demon powers granted to you. Do you accept?"

Hiro nodded, and summoned Nagareboshi, and looked at it. The dark Hiro smiled, and uncrossed his arms.

"The next step after that, I don't even know. You are going to have to figure it out yourself." Hiro nodded, and prepared himself.

"Where is Yuffie?" Hiro asked, and the dark Hiro shrugged.

"You are going have to find her yourself. I will warn you this, this place will manifest her worse fear into reality. It will not kill her physically, but if you don't hurry, her mental state will break down and she will be a living shell."

Hiro nodded, and then looked at the dark Hiro, smiling. "Thank you."

The dark Hiro smirked. "It was nice helping myself, even though I'm suppose to be completely evil…"

Hiro then stabbed the dark Hiro, who's eyes widened. He then smirked as he began to fade into nothing, the darkness going away completely. Hiro then was left alone, as he walked along the dark path alone. He had to find Yuffie, that was his main concern.

As he walked, a door infront of him appeared, opened, and Hiro walked through to enter a library. Hiro began to look around at the empty shelves to see a book just laying there. Hiro picked it up and began to read it, only to find empty pages. Hiro tossed the book and started to walk along, but then fell through a hole into darkness again, landing.

"This place is to confusing…."

Hiro stopped when he heard a crying sound, he looked over to his right to see Yuffie, who was in the fetal position. Hiro then noticed a whole bunch of demonic figures around her, all of which looked exactly like him. Dead bodies of Avalanche and her friends laid around, all mutilated and decaptitated. His eyes widened. "Yuffie!"

Hiro ran over to her, his sword drawn and quickly killed all the demonic forms of him, every time one was hit they would disappear into the darkness. Hiro threw his sword down, grabbed her and picked her up, her eyes were completely red and she was really breaking down. Tears flying down her face, snot pouring from her nose.

"Yuffie, Yuffie!"

Yuffie began to shake and scream loudly as Hiro had his arms on her shoulders. She held her head and was pulling her hair, she was going crazy. Hiro quickly tried shushing her, trying to make her feel secure, but she kept screaming and crying.

"Yuffie, it's ok…I'm here. Don't scream, don't cry." Hiro started to pull her close to him, though she was fighting it, he was doing it slowly and gently. Yuffie finally gave in and just started bawling on his chest, while Hiro held her tight.

"Don't cry, shhh, it'll be ok…"

She started to calm down as Hiro kept holding her tight, and Hiro looked at the strange darkness around them. He closed his eyes, placing one hand up on her head. He began to think of her most favorite place in the world, and then a light engulfed them.

* * *

"TIAMATT!" Cloud yelled as Tiamatt was hit by another dark matter ball, blood pouring from her wounds. All of Avalanche was beaten, the God of Demons being to strong for them. Tiamatt growled as she stood up, changing into her dragon form, despite the fatigue.

"I refuse to give up!" Tiamatt roared as she started to charge forward at Void, who just roared back at her, however, after that roar Void began to screech in pain while Tiamatt stopped in the air.

"What is going on…?"

* * *

Yuffie opened her eyes, she woke up on a bed of flowers. She looked to see that she was in a meadow of flowers, cherry blossom trees all around, the petals blowing everywhere. A river was right near them to, a perfectly clean and blue river. She stood up and looked around. Near the river was Hiro, who was smiling at her.

"Good, you are finally awake." Hiro said, as he walked over to her.

"What happened..?" Yuffie asked, and Hiro sighed deeply.

"Void took you in, and I came to save you. You were facing your worse fear when I found you. You were breaking down, and I had to figure out a way to help you." Hiro said, while he looked down. Yuffie smiled at him, but then it dropped when she noticed his look.

"Whats wrong?"

Hiro looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. "I saw it…you were afraid of me…" Hiro said, and Yuffie shook her head.

"No, the thought of losing you to being a demon is probably the hardest thing…I can't lose you Hiro. You are my world and my life…I can't lose you like that." Yuffie admitted, and Hiro's eyes widened.

"I'm your.." He couldn't get the words out. He was to shocked by the words she was saying. She smiled at him.

"Hiro…I am completely in love with you. You are the reason I want to live on, the reason I want to be a better person, the reason I want to take responsibility, the reason I want to be me. Hiro I remember when I first met you…I never dreamed of falling so in love with you as I am right now. I can't think of a day I can go on without thinking of you. You have my heart completely. I want you to have me completely. I want to give you the love you have deserved for so many years, the love that you need. I want to be the one who gives it to you, the only one. Hiro Aoyama I love you with all my heart, and I need you in my life. I can't lose you like that, I can't lose you period. That is my biggest fear." Yuffie explained.

"Yuffie…"

"I would give up all the materia in the world for you, all the pride of Wutai for you, hell, I would give up my own life for you. Hiro Aoyama I love you…."

"Yuffie…I love you." Hiro said, as tears began to show in his eyes. "You make me so happy…I'm so so sorry there are things that have held us back from being together…I want you more than anything and anyone. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I would give everything up just for you, just to spend a minute with you. You mean that much to me. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for doing so much to avoid you, but Yuffie my heart aches for you every day. You don't understand the pain I felt when we were not together. You have my heart completely as well, and I want you to have me completely too. I don't deserve any love, but I'll give you every single ounce of mine. Yuffie Kisaragi you are my rock…the person I need in my life."

Yuffie also began to tear up as well, her heart fluttering from his words.

"I would give up my power, my swordsmanship, anything just for you. I'd give my own life as well for you. Yuffie Kisaragi I love you so much.."

She smiled as she grabbed Hiro's hands, holding them tightly as Hiro did the same. The two stared into each others eyes, and Hiro couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Will you be mine? Forever and ever?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie smiled even wider.

"I'm forever yours, faithfully.." Yuffie said, as Hiro's smile widened. "Will you be mine?" Yuffie asked, and Hiro smiled.

"I thought I already was..."

Yuffie smiled, and then she closed her eyes, listening to the breeze. "Hiro…let's go…"

Hiro smiled, and he pulled her closer, her eyes opened up and stared into his.

"Yea…let's go back."

Hiro then stopped for a minute, as did Yuffie. Time froze for them as Hiro and Yuffie looked into each other's eyes, both had tears falling from their faces.

"I love you Yuffie Kisaragi…"

"I love you Hiro Aoyama…"

The two then kissed with all the passion, love, and feelings they had in their entire being. This was their one moment they would remember for the rest of their lives, the moment that changed their feelings forever, and would always remain. A light completely engulfed them as their kiss lasted.

* * *

A giant white ball shot out of Void as he screeched, and was up in the middle of the air. Avalanche watched as the ball started to crack, as did Void, all surprised by it.

Suddenly, six wings popped out of the ball, and the ball shattered.

Yuffie stopped the kiss, opening her eyes to see the most shocking sight.

Hiro Aoyama was a true angel.

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	76. Starting up

Yuffie opened her eyes to see that she was on the ground with everyone else, surprised that she was not up in the air. She looked up to see a figure with six large white wings, and nothing but a white shirt with white pants on. No shoes, his bare feet shown in the dark air. His hair was short and spikey something that shocked them. Since it was short, it was revealing his face, and his incredible light blue eyes, but the scar was gone, his face was perfect, his body glowing with a white light. His shirt was sleeveless, his pants being plain white long pants.

Hiro Aoyama was now a angel, a full blood Seraphim.

Hiro turned to them, his eyes focused on Yuffie. He smiled sweetly at her, and she said nothing, as did anyone.

"I will protect you." His voice said sweetly, as it echoed. He then turned to Void, who just roared at the new angel. Hiro's face then became serious as he snapped his fingers, making Nagareboshi appear.

"This ends now, Void." Hiro said, as the demon began shooting red beams at the boy, who charged forward, dodging them. Void refused to let the boy get to him as he sent giant red balls at Hiro, who quickly slashed through them with grace and elegance, something that no other swordsman did before.

Hiro appeared infront of the monster, and began to slash at the forehead, making the demon roar in pain as he swung his long arms, but Hiro quickly avoided them as he prepared his right hand to create a beam. Void screeched, sending the angel flying back, but Hiro was already ready for that move.

"Twilight." Hiro blasted the light beam at Void's face, causing a huge explosion and screaming from the God of Demons. Hiro knew the battle was not over, as he held his sword out.

Nagareboshi quickly grew three sizes, gaining the same size as the Buster Sword. The sword's guard became six angel wings with six different gem. Hiro swung the sword once with one hand, and prepared for the demon to attack again.

Void's long arm appeared out of the darkness, attempting to grab the angel, Hiro quickly slashed it, causing a loud screech to be heard. Void quickly began to swipe at Hiro, whom just slashed the monster each time he had a opening. However, the attacks did not last long, when Void blasted a red beam at Hiro. Hiro blocked the attack with Nagareboshi, flying through the air.

Void then roared, causing many beams to start to form around him, randomly blasting as he prepared for a even bigger attack. Hiro noticed this, and had to take the chance to attack. Hiro flew the beams, attempting to catch the God of Demons. When Hiro reached him, Void was already ready, but Hiro had a surprise of his own. The God of Demons sent a blast at Hiro, but the Seraphim sent a blast of Twilight at Void as well, causing a huge explosion.

* * *

"This..can't be." A Keeper muttered as he looked down, while Terran sat there in utter shock, not knowing what to say.

"How can he be a Seraphim..?"

"I have no clue Terran, it seems as though the two broke destiny...they defied us." Another Keeper said angrily, while Terran shook his head.

"This is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes and no. Now knowing that Hiro may be able to defeat Void is good for everyone, however, it is bad for us knowing how much their power can get...we must act..." A Keeper said, another Keeper quickly stood up.

"If Hiro wins this fight, we must kill him."

* * *

"I can't believe dis..." Barrett muttered as Avalanche watched the angel and demon dance in battle.

"Hiro...he...he did it." Tiamatt said, her eyes as wide as two flying saucers, while Ziran walked forward slowly.

"This...is unbelievable. He awakened the power in mere months...while it took me years and years to master..."

"Hiro is special, you have to give him that..." Tifa said, but then a sudden explosion focused their attention back on the battle.

Hiro flew back as he looked at the giantic demon, the demon sending many beams at him. Hiro quickly twirled his sword infront of the beams, making them fly back at Void, being hit by every single one of them.

"Come on Void, show me your true power."

Hiro disappeared in a flash of lights, and appeared infront of Void, slashing him again, Void screaming in pain. Hiro grabbed one of Void's horns.

"In this state, I am still much stronger than you." Hiro said, as he gritted his teeth, picking the gigantic demon up, and throwing him across the darkness. Void roared as he flew, but Hiro noticed he threw him towards the tower where the rest of Avalanche was. He quickly flew and appeared behind Void. His sword glew as he prepared for Void to come near him.

"Heaven's Light."

Hiro did the signature attack, injurying the God of Demons, making him stumble back. Void growled in pain, his right arm limp. Hiro held the sword, just staring at Void.

"Fight me on a equal level, as we are destined." Hiro said, as Void just stared at the angel. Hiro waited for a response, but not getting one, he quickly slashed numerous beams at the giant, who was hit by every single one, causing extreme pain.

Finally, the God of Demons roared, a black ooze covering him completely, making Hiro land on the tower. Hiro did not even turn to them.

"Leave this place, now." Hiro said, shocking the group. "This fight is about to get really serious, I need you all to leave, now."

"Hiro, I won't leave-" Tiamatt began, but was shocked when Hiro didn't even turn, but she could hear a tone in his voice. A gentle tone.

"Please, leave. I cannot focus on protecting you now. Leave, all of you." Hiro said, and Cloud nodded.

"Yes, let's go. Ziran, can you transport us out of here?" Ziran nodded, and started to make a circle around Avalanche. Yuffie began to tear up as the circle began to light up all around her, causing little lights to be around her.

"Be careful Hiro, I love you!" Yuffie said, as the rest uttered words of good luck, making the angel turn to them. He smiled sweetly.

"Thank you...for being my family, my friends. I will return, I promise. I love you as well Yuffie..."

They disappeared quickly, while Hiro turned around to find Void. However, he was gone, the black ooze completely gone, but Hiro saw something far in the distance. A huge platform. Hiro jumped off the tower, which crumbled behind him as he began to fly off to the area. The clouds, which was red, began to disappear, as did the world.

Hiro appeared at the area, and quickly floated down onto it. He looked up to see someone kneeling there. It was Void, his body was a smaller form of the giant form, but with six wings, and a human like face with demon like teeth.

"We are the two beings...light and darkness...darkness and light..."

He stood up, removing his sword from the area. Hiro quickly made Nagareboshi return to it's orignal form.

"This was destined, at some point two of light and dark will fight for the sake of the entire universe...you should feel honored..."

Void looked at Hiro, smiling.

"That you will be my stepping stone towards immortality as the ruler..."

Hiro shook his head.

"...you are a fool."

Void stood up, and turned around, looking at Hiro.

"...so this is it, the pure light versus the pure darkness, who will succeed?"

Hiro smirked his famous smirk, even in Seraphim form, it taunted Void.

"Isn't it obvious?"

**_To Be Continued._**

**_CR11_**


	77. My Meaning

Void grinned as he jumped forward at Hiro, who quickly moved out of his way, but Void stopped. He swung his blade, Hiro quickly blocking the attack, pushing Void back. Void growled as he started to throw many attacks at the boy, who attempted to block all the attacks. Sounds of steel crashing with thunder roaring were heard in the dark abyss, the two beings equal in strength.

"I shall never lose to you boy!" Void growled as he pushed Hiro back, then hitting him with a snap kick. Hiro skid back, but kept his feet on the ground as his eyes never left the God of Demons.

"We'll see about that." Hiro said, as he charged up his sword and slashed the air, causing a wave to be sent at Void, who blocked the attack with mere ease.

"Please, I've seen you use this attack many times, don't even attempt to attack me with that." Void said, laughing a bit, but his smile faded when Hiro smirked. Nagareboshi quickly multiplied, going around the Seraphim.

Hiro snapped his fingers and the swords sent many waves at God of Demons, causing a panic. Void started to move at a super fast speed, Hiro grinned at Void's panic.

Some of the waves cut Void, but Void eventually got up close to Hiro, slashing some of the swords out of the way, grabbing Hiro's neck. Hiro quickly kicked his arm out of the way, doing a back flip in the air, then flying towards Void, tackling him, causing the two's swords to fall on the ground, clattering.

The being of Light and the being of Darkness ended up off the area, in mid air. The two flying around, throwing punches and kicks at each other. They locked hands as they glared at each other, the God of Demons growling as he struggled with the boy who use to be nothing to him. Hiro smirked.

"You done yet? I need to hurry back." Hiro said, as he stared in the demon's eyes. Void laughed a little as he shook his head.

"Unlocking your true form hasn't changed that cocky attitude of yours, has it boy?"

Void gripped Hiro's hands even tighter, surprising the angel. Void then started to spin around, throwing the angel back on the floating area. Hiro hit the ground hard, flying back near his sword. Void laughed as the angel slowly got up.

"Give up yet boy!"

He then heard a light laugh, and Hiro looked up at him as he grabbed Nagareboshi.

"I'm just getting started!"

* * *

"Dammit."

Cloud growed as he punched the railing of Cid's airship.

"Cloud, we had to leave. Hiro has to face Void by himself, you have to realize that." Tifa said, as Cloud did not look at his finace.

"I know...it's just, I feel horrible for leaving him again. I don't think I could see him gone out of our lives again." Cloud said, and Tifa looked down, everyone's mood suddenly changing.

"We losta lot of people cuz of dis fight now..." Barrett said, as he looked down at his arm. "People sufferin', dyin', it's almost like Meteorfall ya know?"

"We lost Aya..." Ara said, as her tears started to fall down, Kadaj holding her, despite his wounds from his battle.

"Aya's death shouldn't of happened..." Tiamatt muttered, as she felt horrible. She couldn't save her. Sephiroth noticed, and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. Tiamatt looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes, and Sephiroth kissed her forehead. She laid her head on his shoulder. Sephiroth looked at everyone else.

"Hiro's fight with Void is his and his alone...we can not interfere any longer."

Arxen, still injured from all the battles, was sitting in the captain's chair, as Cid was tending to Shera somewhere else in the ship. He sighed deeply as he looked out on the screen to see the world. The skies were dark, war sounds being heard faintly in the distance.

"I didn't want to live another Meteorfall...looks like I have." Cloud said, but he was suddenly shushed by Arxen.

"This is nothing like Meteorfall. This is a war unlike any other...a war on life and death itself. Waged by a god who wants nothing but destruction..." Arxen said, as he put his fingers together, bending over, watching the scene.

"We've all done our parts. We all are important in a mission like this, in a effort to save the world we helped the King of Angels find his way to his misson. We just need to sit here and wait for him to win. We're all beaten up and tired. We just need to wait. I have faith in Hiro, I always have, always will. I understand your feelings Cloud, I don't think any of us could bear losing Hiro. If he dies...he'll still somehow find a way to win-"

"Arxen, don't like that." Zack said, as Aeris nodded in agreement. "Hiro can't die, he just can't." Zack muttered.

"Sometimes, death in inevitable." A voice said behind them. They quickly turned to see Angeal, who had his arms crossed.

"What are you saying Angeal?" Zack asked, while Angeal closed his eyes.

"Simply...if Hiro ends up dying saving us, then we have to deal. Zack, you died, that was inevitable-"

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned to Yuffie, who stood up from her chair.

"I know I'm usually loud, obnixious, immature about these kinds of things. But if there is one thing Hiro has taught me after all these years, its that we need to have faith. I have complete faith in Hiro, and I don't believe he is gonna die. He is not going to die. He has so much to live for now, he has all of us. Why are you guys so thoroughly convinced-"

"Because Void's power surpasses all enemies that this world has ever faced-" Angeal began, but suddenly he was cut off.

_"Shut the fuck up Angeal."_

Everyone turned to Tiamatt, who let go of Sephiroth's hand, and she walked over to Yuffie, who looked at Tiamatt in surprise. Tiamatt's face was full of anger as she walked over to her, and that scared Yuffie, but she was shocked when Tiamatt wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

Everyone sat there in complete silence as it happened. Arxen and the Remnants in paticular. Tiamatt hated Yuffie.

Tiamatt let go of Yuffie, but kept her hands on her shoulders. A smile appeared on her face.

"You've proven yourself to me."

Yuffie blinked in confusion, and Tiamatt laughed a little.

"Despite some of the stuff you did to my little brat of a brother, you stuck through with him through thick and thin. Even now, you have this faith that I can't even muster up. I'm so scared to have him gone out of my life again that my eyes start to well up just thinking about it. You, however, have this strength and faith that Hiro will survive this and save us all. The love you have for Hiro is even stronger than mine. You've learned from your mistakes, you wanted to atone for them. You have. Hiro forgave you and now he is fighting to see you again. I see why he loves you. You're definately become someone that I envy.." Tiamatt said, letting her go. She turned and started to walk out of the room to save herself from the embarssment, but she was stopped when Yuffie grabbed her. Tiamatt turned to her, and Yuffie smiled.

"He's fighting to see you too. You're just as important to him as I am."

Tiamatt looked down and thought about it, then looked back up at her, smiling.

"Yea. He is."

In a corner, Vincent Valentine looked at the scene, smiling. Cloud looked over at him, then smiled, bumping him.

"I don't see you smiling that much." Vincent looked at him, nodding.

"I also have faith in Hiro. He is one of the strongest indivuals I've ever met, you and him are quite alike, Cloud."

"What do you mean?"

"You two have this undying determination to save the world, to save the ones you love. You two are just quite stereotypical heroes with a dark background, but you never let that affect anything you two do. I see that you are like a big brother to Hiro, Cloud. He has always looked up to you, believe it or not."

Vincent's shocking smile faded when he turned his back to Cloud, and began to walk away.

"Cloud, you were the hero for Meteorfall, and Hiro looked up to you for that. Now, you look at Hiro. He will become a hero, just as you did. You two are so much alike."

Cloud sat there and smiled. "Yea, I guess you're right."

"I can't wait for Hiro to get back!" Loz said, as he jumped up and down. "We can finally eat that nice pizza we had again, remember?"

"Yea, when you made a huge mess with it?" Yazoo asked, causing the Remnants to laugh.

Arxen sighed deeply, but a smile appeared aftewards as he laid his arm on the arm rest, leaning on it, his eyes closed. He should of had more faith, and thanks to Yuffie, everyone began to believe again. He opened one eye to see Yuffie and Tiamatt chatting, his smile getting wider. This scene would both shock, but please the angel.

Now all they had to do is wait, wait for Hiro to come back victorious, and finally, they can start their lives anew.

Cid walked in suddenly.

"Did I miss some sentimental shit?"

* * *

Hiro and Void were glaring at each other as both breathed heavily, glaring at each other across the stage, as both struggled to stand up.

"Don't you see yet!" Void said, as he stood up, blood and sweat falling from his body, shaking as he got up. "I cannot die! I am a God! I will live for all etenirty, and the destruction of this world is inevitable...I will kill all, I will destroy all, I will eliminate every single thing in this pathetic universe!"

Hiro stood up, glaring at the demon, like Void, fatigued from the intense fighting. "Where would you go? There is no point in destroying everything! What would you have left?"

Void's manical laugh echoed throughout the eteneral darkness, his eyes glowing as he gripped his head, he then looked at Hiro.

"I don't even care! All I want is destruction, murder, mayhem, chaos! I am the very essence of darkness! And my destruction path will begin with you!" Void said, pointing his sword at Hiro, as his body glew with dark aura, his eyes glowing. "No, no, my path has already begun...Aya was the first of my path...that foolish wretch!"

Hiro's eyes glowed and a light aura went around his body as he stood up, pointing his sword at the God of Demons.

"You shall die for all the sins you have commited Void!"

The God of Demons growled as he prepared himself, a huge burst of energy flying out of him. "This is what you born for boy! Nothing else in your foolish life matters, you were born to fight me!"

Hiro shook his head, his head lowered.

"My name is Hiro Aoyama. I was born to Razen and Lorrile Aoyama. I was raised by , Tiamatt, Zek, Xen, Larsina, and Rachel. I am apart of the group Avalanche who saved the world from Meteorfall. I am not a hero, I am not a king, I am just a simple angel that want to stop and kill you. All of this is cliche...but this is what I want to do. My meaning of birth..."

A image of his friends appeared, and Yuffie flashed through his mind.

"Is to protect the things I cherish. And you can't take that away from me!" Hiro said, a burst of light that taunted Void blasted through out the area. Void grinned.

"LET'S END THIS!"

He charged forward, as Hiro did as well. A darkness crawled all over Void, only his red eyes remaining, as he was a dark outline of a man with demon wings with a dark outline of a sword. Hiro's body was engulfed by light, his blue eyes being the only color. He was also just a outline of a man with angel wings, with a outline of a blade.

The two swords clashed, causing a huge explosion.

* * *

A Keeper sighed deeply as it put it's head. The rest looked at it, and it shook.

"They have surpassed us...they have broken our destiny.."

**To Be Continued**

**CR11**


	78. Between Angels and Demons

The two beings of opposing forces floated in the air, the glowing eyes staring at each other. Hiro charged forward, trying to slash the demon. Void merely dodged the attacks, the two swords clashing together with incredible force. The booming sounds from the clashing swords making thunder appear in the pure darkness.

The Seraphim grabbed Void's wrist and threw him across the darkness, then charging at him while Void was caught off guard, slashing, making the demon scream in pain. Void retilated with a kick across the chest, making the angel fly back a little as the two continued to stare at each other, the eyes completely locked.

Void roared, while Hiro just took a defensive stance. Void flew towards Hiro, as the angel made a barrage of swords appear around him, sending some flying at the God of Demons, some hitting while others missed, but Void did not stop. He slashed at Hiro, who took a cut from the blade, a dark cut appearing on his pure white body.

The angel span around, making the swords spin in a flash, trying to hit Void. Void growled as he flew back, his pure red eyes glaring at Hiro. The two locked eyes again, then they floated down, landing on the dark ground in the pure dark abyss. Hiro held his hand out, his one blade appearing in his hand, as did Void. Their wings got down, becoming a kind of cape for both.

They stood in complete silence, looking at each other. There was no noise, no sound, just silence as the two waited for each other to begin.

Suddenly, Void disappeared, making Hiro clentch the blade in his hand. Void appeared behind him, Hiro turning and the swords clashing. With incredible speed the two began to duel as the fight began to get intense.

Hiro held out his left index and middle finger, summoning a light from the two, making a small energy blade. He swung and cut the demon across the face. Void grabbed his face, but quickly clawed Hiro's chest. Claw marks appeared across Hiro, as one of the eyes closed in pain, the other barely open as Void's demonic grin appeared on his face.

Hiro jumped back, stabbing his sword in the ground, two lights appearing from his hands. He then began to shoot many blast of light at Void, who attempted to block every one or dodge, suceeding. Hiro put his hands together, and shot a big blast at Void, who quickly used his wings to defend himself, black smoke covering the demon.

Out of the smoke came Void, whose wings were damaged from the blast. Hiro prepared, and the two began to duel again. Hiro and Void locked blades, looking at each other with great hatred from the other, fueling the need to kill. They pushed each other away, and landed a few ways back.

Hiro spun his sword, taunting the God of Demons, who just growled in frustration. Void threw his sword away, roaring, charging towards Hiro. Hiro was caught off guard as Void appeared infront of him, kicking _Nagareboshi_ out of Hiro's hand. Void grabbed his left arm, and quickly spun around, causing the bone to snap in Hiro's arm. Hiro's eyes widened as he kicked Void back.

The two began a melee fight, though Hiro's left arm was now useless. Hiro mainly used his feet as Void used his claws. Hiro finally snapped kicked Void back, making the demon land on the ground. Void growled as he scrambled to get up, the angel just looking at his equal.

Hiro held his hand up, summoning a light ball, Divine, into his hands. Void grinned as he did the same, Obilvon appearing in his. The two charged forward, and threw the attacks at each other, causing another explosion, this time a light appearing in the pure dark.

* * *

_It is no use. Void and I are the same. I don't know how I'm gonna win this._

Hiro sighed deeply in his mind, as he stood in the pure light field of his mind. He was his normal self, minus the long hair.

_**You can do this.**_

Hiro looked over to see Avalanche, Tiamatt, and everyone around. Yuffie smiled as she walked foward to Hiro.

_This is just my imagination right?_

Yuffie smiled, shaking her head.

_**So what if it is? We're still supporting you out there.**_

Hiro laughed, and put his hand to his head.

_I'm really going crazy._

Yuffie grabbed that hand, and pulled it down. She held it tightly, making it feel real as Hiro looked at her in shock. He looked up to see Tiamatt and Cloud smiling at him. Cloud nodded at Hiro, as Tiamatt put her thumb up at Hiro. The rest of Avalanche were all smiling at Hiro, including Vincent, who just nodded towards the angel. The rest of population around him were doing as everyone else was. Smiling.

Yuffie looked up at the angel.

_**You just have to realize that we are all like this in the real world. We have faith in you, we know you can get stronger than Void. Just have faith in yourself. We all do. Save the world Hiro, we'll be waiting.**_

Yuffie smiled, then faded away, as Hiro's eyes widened. The rest of the imaginary people disappeared, as Hiro stood alone again. Hiro then looked down, but smiled.

_So I'm crazy enough to imagine that just happened? Well..maybe they really are out there waiting. I have to finish this._

* * *

Void growled as he looked for Hiro, scanning around the dark abyss. The explosion sent the two far away from each other, and Void has been looking for the angel for quite awhile now. Suddenly, he saw Hiro, who was just standing there, his blue eyes closed. Void grinned and charged forward but suddenly stopped when he felt a force hit him.

Hiro's six wings spread out long, as _Nagareboshi_ appeared in his right hand, his left hand staying limp as the force was tearing the dark world apart.

_LET'S END THIS!_

Hiro opened his eyes to reveal that white lines appeared his eyes, making the shape of stars. Void's eyes widened as Hiro disappeared.

He appeared behind Void, hitting the demon with the back of his sword, and then he started to hit Void with a bunch of attacks. The dark world around them started to fall apart as it showed pictures of a sky. Void was overwhelmed by Hiro's strength, the demon's dark energy starting to disappear as Hiro beat him to a pulp. Hiro hit Void, causing all of the dark energy to disappear from him, as he resumed his demonic form.

**"WHAT IS THIS!"** Void yelled out, the world around him becoming more and more like Gaia, as Hiro appeared infront of him, slashing him even more, and then finishing the barrage with a small ball of Divine into Void's chest, sending him back. A darkness swept Void, sending him back to the original human form he took.

He got up slowly as Hiro just looked at him, while Void looked at himself once he stood up.

"How...how can this be? How can I be beaten by you?" Void yelled out, as Hiro shook his head.

_You took me for granted Void._

Everything in the dark abyss started to crack, making Void look around.

"How, how are you doing this! You were NOTHING, yet, now..."

_I want to finish you off where we started..._

Void's eyes widened as he turned to Hiro. "You mean...Gaia! How can you make it there? What have you done to my world!"

Hiro shook his head again.

_Your world's downfall was your doing. You had no control of your power-_

"SILENCE!" Void yelled out, while Hiro continued to stare at him. Void's eyes had a crazed look in his eyes, as he summoned helm, his robe falling off, revealing a muscular build.

"I am Void! God of Demons! I created this world, I created the Demonic Five! I am the strongest being ever to across this world, this universe! My destiny is to overthrow the Lifestream, the Keepers, and take over it all! If no one will bow to me, I will destory it all! I will end time, life, and the afterlife itself! And I shall begin with you Hiro!"

Void charged forward, and swung his blade, but was shocked when Hiro slashed the blade away from Void's hand, then placing the blade up to Void's neck.

Void glared at the angel, but was shocked when a smile appeared on the pure white face of Hiro.

_This is where it ends._

Hiro pushed Void, causing the dark floor below him to become oblierated, only a pure red sky shown, however, the sky began to turn.

* * *

"What the hell..." Cloud said, as he looked up from the screen. The sky was changing back from red to blue, as everyone else just looked at the same spectacle.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on Cloud's face, as he saw a body start to slowly fall from the sky. "Here we go."

* * *

Void was screaming as he began to fall from the sky, as Hiro flew down at him. Hiro's light began to fade away, just showing his full Seraphim form.

"I can't lose! NOT NOW!"

Hiro sword glew with light, as he smiled at Void. "This is it..." A light ball appeared in his limp left hand, Hiro putting the sword back to mix with it. Void's eyes widened.

"No...NO!"

Hiro's smile disappeared into a serious look.

"Heaven's Divine Slash."

Hiro quickly slashed at Void, with all the anger, all the force, and every single power he can muster. Numerous cuts appeared on Void's body as Hiro continued to slash, refusing to stop. The God of Demons screamed as Hiro prepared to finish the fight with the most powerful slash he has ever done.

Time slowed for the two, while Void began to cough up blood. His muscular build had blood flowing down, blood falling from the sky. He gave Hiro one last look, one last glare of hatred towards him.

"Goodbye, Void."

Hiro slashed one last time, causing a huge explosion of light to overwhelm the world, making everyone to cover their eyes.

* * *

Reeve breathed heavily as he held the gun out at the demon soldier walking towards him, however, almost suddenly, he stopped, then slowly disappeared into dust. Every demon began to as the giant gate started to fall.

Reeve looked up to the sky to see the eternal blue with the sun shining, making a huge smile appear on the WRO leader's face.

"We've won..."

Cloud ran to the deck of the ship, the rest of Avalanche following, even Yuffie, who was trying her best not to get sick. They looked out on the world to see no more demons, no more fighting, just peace.

"He did it!" Aeris yelled out, as the rest of the group cheered. Vincent smirked, while Cloud had a smile on his face.

"Good job Hiro..."

Tiamatt smiled as she looked at the beautiful blue sky, though the war last for awhile, it seemed as though it took forever for them to see it again. She looked over to see Yuffie, who was holding on to the door, sick to her stomach. She sighed, and walked over to her.

"He did it." Yuffie said as Tiamatt walked towards her. "Not surprising, right?" Yuffie said laughing as Tiamatt nodded.

"Yea, I just wonder where he is..." Tiamatt said, but Yuffie giggled.

"Oh, he'll be back...I know it."

Tiamatt smiled, and then held out her hand. "You gotta see the sky."

Yuffie smiled taking it.

"I do don't I?"

* * *

Hiro opened his eyes to see he was in a strange area with darkness, but had green energy flowing throughout. He was in his normal form, and he looked around to see no one. His arm was still broken, and there were to many cuts and bruises on his body. His hair was still short, a tad bit messed up, stuck up in the air.

"Am I...dead?"

"Not quite, Hiro Aoyama."

Hiro looked over to see a cloaked being, with a beak stuck out. Hiro's eyes squinted as he stuided the being. The voice was masculine, and the man removed the hood to reveal a humanoid raven, whose beak did not move as the raven spoke.

"I have summoned here to speak to you..."

Hiro held his sword and prepared himself, but the raven shook it's head. "You should not even begin to think you should fight me. You are in no shape to even try. You are lucky it is I whom has been chosen to speak to you, not the others."

"Who the hell are you?" Hiro asked, as the raven looked directly into Hiro's eyes.

"I am the Keeper of Knowledge."

Hiro remembered the term Keeper from Void.

"Yes, you have no idea who we are, but I am here to explain the circumstances at hand, young Seraphim. I know everything about the past, present, and possible future...in your case, you defied us." Knowledge said, as Hiro looked at him.

"Defied who..?"

Knowledge looked at Hiro. "Before we do speak...I must have your undying word as the King of Angels not to speak a word of this to anyone. You deserve the explanation instead of death..."

"Death!" Hiro yelled out, and Knowledge nodded.

"You see, we Keepers control everything from the Lifestream...including destiny. Yours was to die alongside Void, and to be revived in a future far off from here and become a hero again, yet, you and Void denied...you are alive."

"What are you talking about..?"

Knowledge looked at Hiro, studying him. Then spoke. "You were suppose to die with Void. Millions of years from now, you were to be revived in a completely different world, the world being called Symphonia. You were to help rebuild that world. However, something occured, making you stay alive during your battle with Void..."

Hiro looked down. "I was suppose to die..?"

"All those dreams you had were connected to that world. In another realm, I suppose you are going to go through that, and be in that world. Somehow, you live. Somehow, you dodged fate. Even I do not know how, but I can see now the paths you will take in the future. All this...is a simple mistake. The Keepers can easily correct it, but...we have decided not."

"Why?" Hiro asked, and Knowledge looked sideways.

"The form you and Void unlocked were very powerful forms, enough to shatter worlds. If you were to have died, Void could of easily killed some of us. I will not lie. I will tell you this Hiro. In this world lies four of the strongest beings in the universe. TIamatt, Cloud, Void, and you. Yet, you two are the only ones who have reached your true potential. I have no idea if you will ever come in terms with that power again."

Hiro stared at the Keeper, then spoke. "Why do you choose not to kill me..?"

"Simple. This is another path. In another universe, in another realm, you have died and will be revived to help rebuild Symphonia. In this realm, you shall live out in peace. You have saved the world Hiro. But inanother realm, Void froze you. You did not age. Void returns. You, Tiamatt, and various others in this world of Symphonia must face him. In this realm...I shall not reveal.."

Hiro looked at Knowledge, but before he spoke, Knowledge cut him off.

"Also. A couple of your companions who were revived to help you shall return to life. The Lifestream has become incredibly inbalance...some gained life again because of it."

"What?"

Knowledge then looked towards the sky, and a light appeared.

"Our time has been cut short, time to return Hiro."

Hiro began to float as he watched the Keeper begin to slowly walk away, but then stopped.

"Do not speak a word of our conversation, or we will destory you. Perhaps we'll meet again..Keeper of Light."

A swirling light absorbed Hiro, and began to take him. Hiro floated in the sprialing white, as Hiro closed his eyes. He was so tired, he was beaten up, but he defeated Void, and the world was safe.

Now, it is finally time to rest.

_**To Be Concluded.**_

_**CR11**_


	79. Simple Gifts: Beginning of a New Chapter

_I feel warm, relaxed, at peace. I hear waves crashing, could I be at the beach? Where am I?_

Hiro slowly opened his eyes to see the giant vast blue sky, the sun shining as it was before the war began. He was lying on sand, the water coming up to his feet as the waves crashed down. Sitting up, Hiro looked at himself. His clothes were torn, cuts around his whole body. His left arm was broken, and as he tried to move, he groaned in pain when he realized his right leg was also broken. He ran his hand through his hair, but gasped. Then he sighed. His hair was short now, since his transformation must not like his long hair.

Hiro sighed as he looked out at the ocean, then looked around. He must of been far out of Costa De Sol, since there was no one around him. He sighed as he looked out at the vast ocean, since he had no choice but to stay there. He didn't really mind, he was in to much pain to try and move.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

Hiro looked over to his right to see Yuffie, who was looking out at the ocean as well. She had her hands behind her back, and she turned her head, smiling at Hiro. "This wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Hiro laughed a little. "No, it's because of everyone. You all did more than I did. I just killed Void, that's it."

Yuffie sighed. "Still to modest." She then walked over and stood beside the angel, as she studied his body. Her face became one with apparent worry. "You're injured pretty bad."

"Yea, my arm and leg are broken. I'll be fine though, I'm not dead."

Yuffie giggled a little. "True..."

"Where is everyone?" Hiro asked suddenly.

"We all split up looking for you. We hoped nothing happened after that, it's been only a couple of hours after the war. I guess I'm the lucky one who found you!" Yuffie said, smiling at the angel, who just laughed.

"I guess so...I'm glad it was you."

Yuffie smiled as she sat down beside the Seraphim, and she streched her legs out to get into the water. She then looked at Hiro, a small smile on her face.

"We can finally be together again...nothing is holding us back."

Hiro nodded, and smiled back. "We can finally live out in peace again. Everyone can."

Yuffie smacked Hiro, shooting a glare at him. "I was trying to be sweet here!"

Hiro started to laugh heartily as Yuffie growled in annoyance, but she suddenly felt his hand intertwine with hers. He looked at her, his infamous smile appearing as his deep blue eyes stared at her.

"We can be together now...forever..."

Yuffie's eyes brightened up as she threw her arms around Hiro's neck, she looked at him. She smiled and then dove in for a kiss, Hiro happily returning it.

A wind then hit them, makng the two lovers look up to see a airship, with a couple of people yelling something they couldn't understand, but when the airship got closer to the water, it became more clear.

"Hiro!"

It was Avalanche, who were all up on the deck waving at him. Cloud jumped off the airship into the water, swimming towards the couple. Arxen and Tiamatt quickly joined him, making huge splashes into the water.

Cloud was the first one up near them, while the two others were closing in. Cloud then smiled a very rare smile, as he looked at the angel. "Pretty beaten up aren't you?"

Hiro smiled a bit as he nodded. "I'll be fine. My arm and leg are broken, but I can make it through."

"You BRAT!"

Tiamatt lunged at the angel, knocking Yuffie away from him. She started to strangle Hiro, who was making weird sounds as he tried to gasp for air.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again! Do you hear me? EVER!"

Hiro was about to make a comment when Tiamatt wrapped her arms around him, tears falling from her eyes as she gripped on to him tightly. "You're the only family I have...I couldn't lose you."

Hiro wrapped his one arm around her, hugging her. "I'm still alive aren't I? Don't worry big sis, I'm not going away."

Tiamatt let go of him, smiling at him, getting up. She wiped her eyes as Cloud patted her shoulder. Arxen walked up, holding his hand out.

"You need help bub?"

Hiro smiled as he laid back out on the sand. "I really don't want to get up..."

"Really...? Well we aren't leaving you here." Arxen said, but suddenly he was pushed into the water by Cloud.

"Might as well have some fun while we're here, right?"

Arxen glared at the spikey blonde. "Alright, it's ON!" The warrior tackled Cloud as the rest of Avalanche and the Remnants started to join in, jumping off the airship, the only people staying on being Xen, Sephiroth, Vincent, and Red.

It was odd for them, but with the world being at total peace, what else was there to do?

They celebrated.

* * *

Hiro sighed deeply as he sat in the chair far off, Aeris helping him heal. Sephiroth and Tiamatt were right near him. It was near sundown, everyone having a blast in the water as Hiro sat out and healed. His arm was in a sling while his leg was in a cast made by Cloud. Cid gave him a old crutch that was laying around the air ship for any wounded soldiers.

"I can't mend the broken bones, they will have to heal by themselves, but I did my best with the cuts..." Aeris said, while Hiro smiled at her.

"Thank you, I feel alot better. Go ahead and join the others, I need to talk to these two alone."

Aeris nodded, getting up and leaving. Sephiroth and Tiamatt looked at Hiro strangely as he just sighed.

"You realize some of them will be gone soon enough...including you Seph." Hiro said, as Sephiroth nodded in agreement, while Tiamatt's eyes drooped down.

"I know that..I'm shocked we haven't disappeared yet. I just wanted to enjoy this victory with you and Tia."

Hiro nodded, then looked down at his broken arm. Sephiroth noticed he was in deep thought.

"What's wrong Hiro? You've been awfully quiet since we started to party. Is it because you're to busted up to get in the water?" Sephiroth said, snickering a bit while Hiro smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm just wondering how this will all play out. I-" Hiro looked up to see Yuffie, smiling, splashing Tifa, Hiro's smile turning into a sad one. "I'm scared that somehow, all this is just not gonna last, like Meteorfall. That we'll never find true peace."

"Nonsense."

Hiro looked over to see Ziran, who was glowing, smiling at the three warriors.

"Ziran? Where did you go?" Tiamatt asked, while Ziran pointed upwards.

"Back where I belonged...I couldn't stay in this world much longer. I came back to take back the people who can't stay here longer..."

Sephiroth sighed deeply as he stood up, while Tiamatt stood up along side him, holding on to his hand tightly.

"I guess it's that time huh Ziran...?" Sephiroth asked with a smile on his face, while Ziran nodded.

"You don't belong in this world now that the battle is over..."

Tiamatt sighed as Sephiroth looked at her. "Looks like this is it..."

Sephiroth looked at her, a smalle smile formed on his lips. "Yea..this is it. I'm sorry Tia, I wish I could stay-" He was cut off when Tiamatt dove in and kissed him, surprising the One Winged Angel.

Tiamatt stopped, then looked at Sephiroth with a smile on her face. "I love you Sephiroth, I always will, but I will be fine. I understand that you are no longer apart of this world, and I know that I can sit around moping...I'm not alone.." Tiamatt turned to smile at Hiro, whom nodded. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Hiro stood there, with a sad smile on his face. Tiamatt truly loved Sephiroth, and even though it was tough, she was able to let go. He was so happy for her.

Sephiroth smiled as he began to glow, and he took a step back.

"Guys whats going on?"

Tiamatt and Hiro turned to see the rest of Avalanche, the people whom returned from the Lifestream looking the most curious.

"It's time for you to return.." Ziran said. Aeris nodded, as she grabbed Zack's hand, the two walking forward.

"We're ready.." Aeris said, as the rest of them joined them, they started to glow as they turned around, smiling. "It was so good to be with all of you again...I love you guys, and Hiro, you have grown up to be quite the young man.." Aeris quickly hugged the angel, who smiled.

"I'll miss you..." Aeris said, trying to hold back the tears, while Zack joined in the hug.

"You be good now, you hear bub?" Zack said, as he walked with Aeris towards Ziran. Aeris turned to Avalanche.

"I'll miss you guys so much. Cloud, Tifa, good luck in the future. I'm so happy for you two!" Cloud and Tifa smiled as their hands intertwined.

Xen and Angeal walked forward, while Zek, Larsina, and Rachel followed, but all three were stopped by a figure whom appeared infront of them. It was Razen, who shook his head.

"You three are staying here."

Everyone turned to them in shock as Zek stuttered. "W-w-what?"

Razen smiled as he pointed at Rachel. "She is holding life within her...there is no way that could go in the Lifestream..so you three have been permitted to stay here with them. You are allowed to live again."

Zek began to tear up as Rachel grabbed his hand, Larsina jumped for joy. "Did you hear that? We get to stay here..."

Hiro, whom was suprisingly not jumping up and down at those words, smiled.

Finally, the whole revived group stood infront of the living members of Avalanche. Ziran nodded at Hiro, and everyone began to wave as they faded. The group behind Hiro waved, screaming goodbye, some of them crying, primarily Loz, who was crying like a woman in a chick-flick.

Hiro smiled sadly as he watched the group disappeared, then noticed Sephiroth, whom mouthed something to him.

_Take care of Tia._

Hiro nodded, and waved at him as he faded back into the Lifestream.

* * *

Later that night, the whole group was inside a hotel off the beach, but Hiro decided to stay at the beach for awhile longer by himself. He stood in the sand, managing to balance his crutch which was seemingly impossible. Looking out at the ocean and the starry sky that made the sight such a beauty, he looked down wondering how life was gonna be from now on.

He thought about how much life would change, how much the world would change. He ran his hand through his short hair, and sighed deeply.

"Why are you out here all by yourself...?" A small, tender voice said suddenly.

Hiro's heart completely stopped. He couldn't move, a tingle went through his spine. He heard slight footsteps in the sand.

"You look good with that new haircut by the way, maybe a little shorter...no matter what you'll always look good in my eyes Hiro.."

The mysterious person walked around and stood infront of Hiro. It was a woman, who was wearing a plain white dress which was fluttering a little bit in the sea breeze, her long teal hair flowing as she smiled at the young Seraphim, who could just stutter her name.

"A-Aya...?"

She smiled at the Seraphim, nodding. "Yes, that's me. You haven't answered my-" She was cut off when Hiro drop his crutch and grabbed her, pulling her into the tighest one arm hug she has ever been in.

She felt Hiro shake, and drops of tears fell on her shoulder. Hiro was crying, sniffling as he couldn't control himself. Aya hugged him back, shushing him softly.

"I thought you were dead..." Hiro said, as he held on to her.

"I am, I just need to come here to clear up somethings.." She backed up, and smiled at him as tears flowed down his face.

"What do you mean..?" Hiro asked, as he stared into her eyes. Aya sighed.

"Well...it isn't your fault that I'm gone."

"No, Aya, it is. I should of protected you from him, I-"

Aya shook her head. "Hiro stood blaming yourself. I should of been more careful."

"No Aya, I messed up, I should of watched you more carefully, I should of been there, you would of still been here if it wasn't for me.." Hiro looked away from her, ashamed.

"Hiro stop it! It wasn't your fault for the last time, I made the mistake of following you. I wanted to help you so bad that I didn't care about the dangers! I needed to be with you, beside you to help you.." Tears suddenly started to appear in her eyes as she fought to hold them back. "I messed up, it wasn't you. I couldn't dare let you go on living without letting you know that. I had to tell you..." They began to gently fall down Aya's face.

Hiro looked at her in surprise as she wiped her eyes, and he shook his head.

"Aya, I'm sor-" Hiro began to speak, but was shocked when Aya grabbed him and kissed him with all the passion that she could muster from her small body. Hiro stood there in shock, not backing off from the surprise kiss.

She held on to him, refusing to let him leave. Even though Hiro could easily escape, even in his injured state, he refused too. He returned the kiss, but as soon as he began she stopped, pushing him away gently.

"You're with Yuffie, I can't do that..." She said, but she still held on to his shirt. "But I have to tell you something."

Hiro looked at her, her eyes down at the ground, refusing to look at him. "What is it?" He asked softly, still in a moment of shock from the kiss.

"I-" Her hands gripped on to his shirt, starting to shake. "Ever since the moment I met you, I felt odd around you. It was the oddest f-feeling." Her whole body began to shake, holding back the tears. "I didn't know what it was, so I let it be. But then I realized, how much you really meant to me."

She then looked up at Hiro, tears falling from her face rapidly, but she had a smile on her face, a smile that absolutely broke Hiro's heart. It was a smile of acceptance, that she would never have Hiro as her own. Hiro could see through the smile.

"I love you Hiro."

Hiro looked at her, and then grabbed her with his one arm, pulling her to his chest. He held her tightly. Aya then broke down, crying into Hiro's chest. He refused to let her go as she bawled.

"Thank you Aya."

Aya continued to cry, but listened closely to Hiro, as he teared up as well.

"I didn't know if I could live with myself, seeing you die infront of me. I thought I'd never be able to sleep, be able to live, knowing that I couldn't do anything to save you...but thank you, for telling me all this."

Aya then pushed away from him, and Hiro was surprised when she turned around, looking towards the sky.

"I couldn't dare watch you live with that..." Her body began to glow, a strange teal color, as she put her hands around her back. "I have to thank you too Hiro, for letting me speak, to let you know how I felt. Hiro," she turned around and smiled at him. "thank you for everything you've ever done for me."

Hiro smiled slightly as he nodded. "I'm guessing you have to leave now?' Hiro asked, and Aya nodded. "I'll miss you Aya..."

"I'll miss you Hiro...I can't wait to see you again." She smiled, turning all the way around, smiling slightly. "I love you Hiro-" She was about to say his full name when Hiro came forward and kissed her, then backing away, smiling.

"Goodbye Aya..."

Tears fell from her face again, and she smiled, waving as she began to fade away. She fully disappeared infront of Hiro's eyes, as he continued to smile.

He stood there for a moment, then bent over to grab his crutch, and stood there for a bit. Then, he was surprised when he heard footsteps coming his way. He turned to see Cloud, who was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and surprisingly, flip-flops. Hiro laughed a little bit as Cloud shook his head.

"Shut up...I don't have to dress up in battle gear anymore. What are you doing out here all by yourself anyway?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms. Hiro sighed, shrugging a bit.

"I don't know, I needed time away from everybody."

Cloud smiled a bit, then nodded. "Well, times up, let's go. Everyone's waiting for you, we're all about to leave." He walked over to Hiro, helping him as they both walked from the beach together. Hiro looked towards the ocean, smiling and thinking.

_Maybe life will get so much better._

They went to the beach's entrance, where everyone was standing, smiling while Cloud and Hiro were coming up. Yuffie walked out of the group, standing infront of Hiro, smling at him, tearing up a little bit.

"...I've wanted to say this for the longest time."

Cloud gently let go of him, and moved a little bit as Hiro regained balance, holding the crutch tightly. Yuffie held out her hand.

"Let's go home Hiro..."

Hiro smiled, and gently grabbed her hand.

Life was already better.

* * *

**10 years later.**

The light shined brightly in the town of Kalm, the light shining on the balcony of a house in the middle of town. A young man walked out of the door, yawning, scratching the back of his head. His hair was blue, very short, and he wore a plain black shirt with black pants with red lines.

"It's to early for this.." The man mumbled, as he cracked his neck. Suddenly, his phone rang, a light marimba run being heard. He sighed, grabbing the phone, and answering it. "Hello..?"

_"ARXEN! Where the hell are you?"_

The voice screeched in his ear as he held the phone away from it. Arxen sighed deeply, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose, rubbing it.

"I just woke up and got in the shower Tifa. I'll be there in-"

_"You have to travel to friken Wutai in about two HOURS. Do you know how long that will take you from now? From KALM? I told Cloud to force you along..."_

"It's fine. I'm gonna be traveling with fast people.."

Suddenly, a woman walked out from the balcony, and she sighed as she heard the yelling from inside.

"Arxen, we should get going. Vincent is waiting."

"Hear that? It won't take us long to get there. Give us a little bit, alright?" Tifa began to ramble on, causing Arxen to hang up the phone, growling in annoyance.

"To think I would miss my best friend's birthday party. Unbelievable." Arxen said, and the woman chuckled.

"I should of been over there earlier as well...but he said it was alright if I came late, he knows how I am.."

"Well Tia, you are a person that just _loves_ to be late." Arxen said, smiling a little bit.

In the seven months that have passed since the battle, everyone has gone their seperate ways. While seeing each other on occasion,they all now lived far from each other. Tiamatt, Arxen, and Vincent settled in the town of Kalm, living their lives peacefully.

"Anyway, Arxen, lets go. We have to hurry if we are gonna be on time.."

_Wutai_

Hiro sighed deeply as he stood atop of the tower overlooking Wutai, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. His hair was still short, a small goatee was around his lips, as he then opened his eyes to the vast city infront of him.

Ten years have passed since the epic war with Void, many years have passed since the event of Meteorfall, and times were very peaceful for Avalanche. Cloud and Tifa married, living peacefully with their family, Denzel, and their child named Zack, whom was three years old at this time. Barret settled down as well, living near the Strifes with her little girl, and the adopted girl Hiro found during the Geostigma incident.

Cid and Shera also settled down, living in Rocket Town, having a kid whom was named after his father, but everyone called him Junior, and was growing up to be like his father. At the age of seven, the boy already knew how to fully repair a airship, and sadly have picked up his father's sailor mouth.

Zek and Rachel lived in Wutai with Hiro, having a child named Zane, whom was Hiro's student. Larsina was also living with them, keeping in contact now with her loving boyfriend, Arxen.

Red was adopted by Reeve, and was staying in Edge with him, waiting to find his own kind.

For Hiro, life has completely changed for him. He was now the leader of Wutai, rebuilding the once strong village. In the past several years, Wutai has been rebuilt into a wonderful city. The materia ban was now lifted, and Wutai was expoting/importing goods. The city strived, and the population grew.

Not only that, Yuffie and Hiro married four years ago, and everything was perfect.

"Hey...hun?'

Hiro turned to see Yuffie, standing near the staircase. Her hair was now long and flowing, her head band not being worn. She also was wearing a plain yellow dress, with sandals. She smiled, walking towards him. "Why are you up here by yourself? It's your birthday!"

Hiro shrugged, turning to look at the blue sky.

"Just came to think about things."

"What do YOU of all people have to think about?" Yuffie joked as Hiro shot a playful glare at her.

"How to make sure my wife doesn't strangle me for placing a new limit on how much materia will be placed in a household." Suddenly, Yuffie's face darkened, and Hiro began to sweat.

"What was that...?"

"It was a joke sweetheart..."

"Good, because I'd probably have to push you off this building if it wasn't." She said, giving the most innocent smile she could.

Hiro sighed and smiled. Even though her obession with materia will never fade, Yuffie has matured. She now teaches young children the ancient skills of the Kisaragi clan. She also helped Hiro reshape Wutai, as she too expierenced the world first-hand for several years.

Godo at first was very skeptical about the changes, but became very accepting after seeing how much it affected the people and the economy. He now lived peacefully off the shore of the island, and is visit often by Yuffie and Hiro.

"Everyone is down stairs waiting for you, you should hurry..." Yuffie said, as she walked up to him. Hiro smiled.

"I'll be down there in a little bit, just let me take some time to myself. I don't get much of it anymore." Hiro said, laughing a little bit. Yuffie smiled, kissing him on the cheek, walking off.

Hiro then returned to looking out to the sky, thinking about how much life has changed, but suddenly, heard a pair of small footsteps behind him. He didn't turn around.

"Hey, why are you out here by yourself?" asked the young voice, while Hiro sighed.

"I want to be alone, obviously. Can't you leave you're old man alone?"

"You're not that old, Dad, you're only 30 something?"

Hiro turned to see a young boy with short brown hair, and deep blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with white shorts, black and white sneakers, and a white sleeveless jacket. His name was Jin, Hiro and Yuffie's 8 year old son. Hiro smiled slightly.

"Well, I am kinda young Jin."

Jin smiled as he ran up to his dad, jumping into his arms, hugging him tightly. Hiro hugged back.

"Happy birthday Dad!"

Hiro smiled as he put his son down. "Thank you son...are you ready to go join the others?" Jin nodded, as he turned towards the steps, running. Hiro followed his song, walking down the steps.

When they reached the living area, Avalanche was sitting in there, and all of them screamed happy birthday as soon as Hiro walked in the room.

Hiro smiled warmly as he looked at the group of people surronding the Seraphim. Cloud, whom now had a goatee, nodded towards the center of the room. A cake stood there, covered in white icing and chocolate chips all over it.

"Oh boy..." Hiro said, a huge grin appearing on his face, he then ran towards the cake, and began to cut it up, almost devouring his first piece.

Tifa laughed while the others ran towards him, wanting to grab a piece before it was all gone. "For a man who just turned 30, he still acts like a little kid."

Tiamatt stood beside her, and laughed as well. "Yea..once a brat, always a brat.."

"I hverd thbt!" Hiro screamed with a mouthful of food, making Jin laugh as he watched his father nearly drop his plate of cake on the floor.

Tiamatt's eye twitched. "Hiro how many times have I TOLD you not to talk with your mouthful? And you're thirty years old now!"

"Shut up old hag!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

* * *

_**Later**_

Hiro stood on top of the tower yet again, this time late at night. His party was fantastic, yet time came for everyone to depart. Tiamatt, Arxen, Cloud, and Tifa decided to stay, but they all fell asleep alot earlier. Everyone else had to leave town. However, despite how far they are, they were all still close at heart.

Hiro smiled, thinking that was the cheesiest thing he has ever heard. But he knew it was true. He let out a long sigh, and was suddenly startled by a voice.

"What are you still doing up?"

Hiro looked over to see Yuffie, who was still wearing what she wore earlier. She fell asleep faster than anyone else did, crashing on the couch. She was exhausted from all the work she had to do for her husband's party,

"Just chilling outside, thinking about stuff..." Hiro said, chuckling a little bit as she walked forward, rubbing her eyes like a little four year old who just woke up from her nap.

"Thinking about what? You're worrying me a bit hun..." Yuffie said, as she came up beside him. Hiro laughed a little more.

"Just about when I first joined you guys, the struggles and fights we went through, the battle with Void. Just everything. It's been so long..." Hiro said, putting his arms over the railing.

"Yea, I can't believe we grew up." Yuffie admitted, giggling a little back. "Thinking back, we were pretty immature, I have to admit...now we're raising a child of our own. Time flies doesn't it?"

Hiro smiled, nodding. "Yea...I'm just glad I have all the time to spend with you and Jin now." Yuffie looked at him. "I just can't believe how far we've gone. How far we have come. We're now husband and wife, we have a family, I'm leading Wutai..and there has been one sign of real danger at all. No Remnants, no demons...just peaceful."

Yuffie smiled. "That's how it's suppose to be Hiro, a average life."

"Yuffie I don't think a Seraphim being married to a klepto ninja is a average life..."

"SHUT IT!"

Hiro laughed as Yuffie hit him, but suddenly, Hiro stopped, causing Yuffie to look at him. Hiro's eyes were turned towards the sky, and Hiro pointed towards it.

"Look."

Yuffie looked up and saw a bright shining star, the one that she made a wish on so many years ago.

"Well damn..." Yuffie muttered in amazement, and Hiro smiled as he brought her closer to him. He held her tightly, and she then smiled.

"You know what I wished for so many years ago Hiro..?"

"What?"

"That we would be looking at that star now, as we are. I didn't care where we were...as long as you were beside me."

Hiro smiled as well. Everything was right. He was a family man, he had wonderful friends, his life was no longer a never ending amount of pain, stress, and fighting. Tragedies were not caused by a harsh murder or a disaster. Hiro no longered feared getting up in the morning, not longer feared being attacked. He was at peace, true peace. The wish that Yuffie made has come true, and he couldn't help but tear up a little as he looked at his wife.

"Yuffie?"

Surprisingly, Yuffie teared up as well as she looked up at him. "Hiro?"

"I love you." He said, and she smiled the sweet smile he saw back at Rocket Town many years ago.

"I love you too Hiro Aoyama..."

They kissed, and a shooting star went by the two lovers. The kiss seemed to last forever, as it did back when they were in Rocket Town in the inn, and it was cut off the same way as well.

"Mom, Dad?"

They turned to see Jin, who was walking up to them. Yuffie sighed as she let go of Hiro. "Why are you still up Jin? I told you to go to bed earlier."

"I just wanted to come see you two. I heard Dad laughing so I had to come. I feel like I missed something." Jin put on a real innocent face, and Hiro sighed.

"He got that from you, you know..."

"No, he didn't. He got it from his cry baby father." Yuffie said, as Hiro got the same face Jin did, proving her point.

All of a sudden, a strange sound came out of nowhere. It kept coming, and Jin pointed to the sky. "Look!"

It was raining shooting stars. It was one of the most beautiful sights that Hiro has ever seen, and he smiled as he brought his family closer together holding them. They all looked at the stars in awe, the wonderful sight of the lights in the night sky was a rarity. Jin was on the right side of Hiro, as Yuffie was on the left. Hiro was in the middle, so fasicnated by the sky he didn't notice Yuffie put her hands together. Suddenly, Hiro heard Yuffie mumble words, and Jin looked at his mother.

He poked Hiro, who turned and looked at him. "What is Mom doing?"

Hiro smiled. _"Hoshi Ni Negai O."_

"Huh?"

"When you wish upon a star. She is making a wish. Do you want to do the same?" Jin then nodded, and began to imitate his mother. As they mumbled, Hiro watched them, and he couldn't stop smiling. When they were done, the stars kept going, and Jin looked up at his father.

"Dad, why didn't you wish for anything?"

Hiro looked down at him, and shrugged. "I don't need too."

Yuffie laughed. "Sure hun, like you don't want something." She joked, but suddenly was surprise by Hiro's response, which he said in a normal tone.

"I have everything I need and want."

They both turned to him as Hiro looked towards the sky, still watching. "I have a wonderful life, I have been around the world. I have seen and done things that most people could ever dream of doing. I am still apart of one of the greatest groups in history. I have the most wonderful friends whom I love with all my heart. The greatest sister a guy could ever ask for, and, I have you two, the two most important things in my life."

Hiro smiled at the sky, knowing the two were staring directly at him. "I would never ask for more. I have all I need."

Yuffie smiled, starting to cry tears of joy as she held Hiro tightly. Jin held on to him as well. "I love you Dad, I love you Mom!" The words that his father just said inspired him, and Yuffie couldn't help but cry. She had the most wonderful family a woman could ask for.

From the bottom of the steps, Cloud and Tiamatt listened, both smiling as they began to walk back. They both saw how much they have impacted Hiro's life, as he impacted theirs.

Hiro Aoyama continued to look at the sky. His adventures were still not over, but they were gonna be a different. No more struggling to live, no more struggling to deal with his identity, no more struggling with the lost of his love ones. That time has passed him now. He now had a family, a family he would not abandon or hurt. He knew his battles were truly over, and though they were, there was so much left to come.

All of this were like gifts to him, stuff he never had. He never had peace, and he never has lived without struggling. He has lost many loved ones to violence and murder. Now, these things didn't exist in his life. The gifts he had now were simple, but he would cherish them

Now that his battles have come to end, a new chapter will begin in his life. He was ready to take it on. The new ally who joined Avalanche during the events of Meteorfall how now grown, and now has to take new steps in his life.

Thus, when a door closes, another one opens.

But that is another story.

_**The End**_


End file.
